¡Mi Verdadero Hogar!
by Elfenixenlasllamas
Summary: Sakura:una muchacha que no sabe de su verdadero origen de pequeña, pero a crecido feliz con sus padres acdotivos, pero para saber cual es su verdadero hogar debera pasra por pruevas que la haran descubrir quien es: La Princesa de los Vampiros
1. Prologo

**Mi verdadero hogar**

_Sakura: una muchacha que no sabe nada de su verdadero origen desde pequeña pero ha crecido muy feliz al lado de sus padres adoptivos; pero, para vivir su vida feliz y tranquila y saber cuál es su lugar o mejor dicho _SUVERDADERO HOGAR_, si es al lado de su padres, de sus amigos y de su verdadero amor; deberá pasar por muchas pruebas que poco a poco le harán descubrir lo que en realidad es: __**La Princesa de los vampiros**_

**Prologo**

**Los vampiros eran creaturas temibles que solo pensaban en ellos y se alimentaban con las sangre de todo tipo de ser vivo pero su favorita era la de los humanos; ellos tenían un líder o mejor dicho un rey que los guiaba para elegir el momento de atacar a los humanos ya que el tenia que enfrentar a los hechiceros y los caza-vampiros y proporcionarle una buenas presas a sus súbditos. Los vampiros de la realeza para ocupar el trono debían tener descendencia ya que a pesar de que Vivian por siglos sus poderes se debilitaría hasta morir, casi como la vejes en los humanos. Esta familia real era reconocida por el apellido Kinomoto pero más que nada eran reconocidos por una marca de nacimiento que muy pocos nacían con ella, era una media luna que aparecía en cualquier parte del cuerpo del heredero al trono, era una tradición que cuando naciera ese heredero y tuviera ya la mayoría de edad este ocuparía el lugar del antiguo rey. Sin un rey en trono los vampiros estarían perdidos ya que los de descendencia Kinomoto nacían con poderes súper dotado que superaban a cualquier ser vivo en el universo tanto como para enfrentar a los caza-vampiros y hechiceros. **

**Los príncipes de los vampiros, Diamante y Fugitaka Kinomoto; hijos del antiguo rey Reitero Kinomoto; Fugitaka era el menor de los hermanos y el único en nacer con la marca de la luna por encima de la palma de su mano derecha. Por lo que fue educado para ser el heredero al trono; lo cual ponía celoso a y envidioso a su hermano mayor Diamante Kinomoto que a diferencia de su hermano era un hombre ambicioso que busca solo poder, riqueza y el beneficio propio; pero un día ocurrió algo que cambio las cosas.**

**El príncipe Fugitaka tenía una misión que llevar a cabo en el mundo humano; beber la sangre y devorar la carne de la mortal más pura y hermosa del pueblo vecino a Woolf, pero no todo salió como esperaba ya que no puedo escapar de las heridas de gravedad hechas por un caza-vampiros el cual estaba seguro de librado de sus ataques, el se aseguro de eso, después de huir de él se derrumbo perdiendo el conocimiento, en ese momento en un rio cerca del pueblo se encontraba una mujer de pelo ondulado largo, gris, con cara de ángel y hermosos ojos verdes, su nombre era Nadesko; ella recogía unas flores cuando lo diviso en la orilla del rio moribundo; se lo llevo para mantenerlo en su casa que era una gran mansión hay cuido de él hasta que se recupero por completo de sus heridas; surgiendo sin darse cuenta un profundo amor entre ellos, que aun sabiendo que la familia del otro no los aceptarían, a ella por ser una simple humana mortal y el por ser un demonio muy peligroso para ellos; y de ese amor tan profundo surgió sin querer un pequeño ser, un pequeño fruto de su amor, una hermosa niña a la que decidieron llamar esmeralda ya que para ellos era su joya más valiosa y por poseer los ojos de su madre, pero eso no lo tomaban como a un error a pesar que a la mujer la echaran de su casa y que a Fugitaka le cueste su lugar en el trono ese ser era la felicidad de ambos pero eso duro poco tiempo.**

**El príncipe Diamante se llego a enterar de las aventuras de su hermano y se lo conto al rey el cual al escuchar eso se pone tan furioso que manda a su ejército a matar a la sucia humana y a todos los del pueblo; su ejército fue tan grande y tan poderosa que los pocos caza-vampiros de allí podían con ellos. Fugitaka, al enterarse de esto corre en auxilio de la mujer que ama.**

**-Nadesko debes irte de aquí tu y la niña deben irse lejos o mi padre te hará daño- dijo desesperado.**

**-pero que pasara contigo Fugitaka- dijo preocupada mientas tomaba en brazos a su hija de 5 años.**

**-no te preocupes estaré bien, luchare con el ejercito de mi padre no creo que me maten-**

**-No quiero correr ese riesgo Fugitaka, ven conmigo- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.**

**-no, lo importante ahora en que tu y mi hija están en un lugar seguro por favor cuídense mucho- dijo esto besándola a ella luego a su hija en la frente –toma- dijo entregándole una cadena de oro con un dije en forma de corazón –por favor consérvalo como un recuerdo mío y dáselo a nuestra hija cuando sea mayor-**

**-te voy a extrañar-**

**-y yo a ti, recuerda que te amo-**

**-yo también- después de decir esto sale corriendo dejándolo atrás.**

**Incontables vidas se perdieron ese día y Fugitaka en castigado por su traición, tiempo después se entera que su amada no pudo huir y fue acecinada por unos de los suyos; a los pocos años es perdonado y le dejaron a cargo junto con los grandes sabios ya que todavía no lo perdonaban del todo. Quedando ahora los vampiros sin heredero al trono; pero todavía había una esperanza para ellos que era la hija desaparecida de Fugitaka; ella seria la que gobernara en lugar de su abuelo en caso de no encontrarla pasaría a manos de Diamante a su descendencia mientras esta tuviera la marca de la luna, esa fue la última voluntad del rey. Poco meses después el rey murió y hasta ahora los vampiros viven escondidos de sus enemigos en su palacio ya que ni uniendo sus fuerzas podrían con ellos ya que el rey el que les proporcionaba sus fuerzas y resistencia durante años han sobrevivido de la sangre de los unicornios del bosque y cuando tienen oportunidad van a un pueblo y roban a un humano al año y los que entran en el bosque.**

**Cuando Fugitaka se entero de la lamentable muerte de Nadesko por los suyos su mundo se le vino hacia abajo hubo momentos en que pensaba acompañarla pero luego de pensar en su hija esa fue la fuerza que lo impulso a seguir a delante. Es así como comienza nuestra historia.**


	2. Cap 1: El comienzo

**Capitulo 1: El comienzo**

Era un día soleado y muy bonito en la vida del campo, en donde en este momento se encuentra un hombre examinando sus cosechas en el jardín, luego alza la vista para ver el sol más deslúmbrate de lo normal. Este hombre era alto de tez un poco morena cabello negro y ojos celestes.

-Diego ven, la comida esta lista- el señor era llamado desde una casa de tamaño normal ni muy grande ni muy pequeño aunque un poco vieja y casi en ruinas, pero muy bien cuidada; el grito proviene de una mujer de su edad con un vestido sencillo, el pelo un poco largo que le llega hasta los hombros, pelirroja, y ojos castaño casi dorados y con una hermosa figura.

-en un momento voy-le responde el señor de nombre Diego con una sonrisa ante el llamado de su esposa. Al entrar a su casa deja su sombrero de campesino él un perchero pegado a la puerta y empezar a digerir sus alimentos en la mesa con su esposa Rubí.

Este es el matrimonio Ribera conformado por el señor Diego Ribera y su esposa Rubí de Ribera; los señores son unos campesinos que viven en el campo cuidando de sus cosechas un poco apartada del pueblo de Woolf, como a un día de su casa, ellos cada mes iban al pueblo para vender sus cosechas al mercado y comprar víveres ya que destetaban la vida del pueblo y han tenido fama de ser los muy amargados y locos ya que también vivía cerca de un bosque amplio llamado el bosque de las pesadillas; lo llaman así ya que tiene un aspecto muy tétrico y se han relatado historias de criaturas siniestras que aparecen en la zona y cualquiera que entre hay solo pocos salen vivos, los poco sobrevivientes relataban la existencia de creaturas de la noche que mataban sin contemplación alguna y que cualquiera que entre hay seria cometer un suicidio, mas sin embargo los señores no haciendo caso de los comentarios siguen viviendo su casa en el campo ya que la adoraba y no sabían hacer otra cosa más que los trabajos en sus cosechas y les encantaban su trabajo. Ellos hacinaban tener hijos pero al descubrir que la señora no los podía tener sus ilusiones se rompieron pero eso no los desanimo y aunque no podían tener hijos en su matrimonio vivían felices.

-creo que es hora de irnos amor- dijo el diego a su esposa en cuanto terminaron de comer, ya que era el día en el que viajarían a la pueblo con sus cosechas.

-si tienes razón- dijo la rubí con una sonrisa. Cuando estaban por salir de su campo de verduras observaron un árbol de cerezos en flor ya que estaban en primavera y ese día más que nunca estaba mucho más hermoso-es hermoso-dijo la señora

-si-respondió

Se disponían a seguir con su camino cuando la Rubí distinguió un movimiento en el monte debajo del árbol, ella mira el lugar como algo extrañada y asustada-Que es eso- pregunto haciendo que se esposo la mire extrañado

-de que hables-pregunto

-hay algo que se mueve cerca del árbol -respondió

-debe tratarse de un algún animal o el viento-

-no yo sé lo que te digo hay ahí algo y no es un animal ni el viento-respondió Rubí para luego acercarse al árbol y luego hacer una exclamación de sorpresa por lo cual su marido se le acerco preocupado

-que te sucede-pregunto mientras se le acercaba e intentaba ver qué era lo que puso en ese estado a su esposa.

-hay diego mira esto-exclamo mientras su marido se le acercaba y se sorprendía al ver a lo que su esposa se refería; en el tronco del árbol estaba acostada una niña que se le calcula a simple vista unos 5 años de pelo castaño corto y estaba muy mal herida.

-es una niña-exclamo el señor entre sorprendido y preocupado

-pobre niña, ¡no podemos dejarla aquí de seguro morirá¡-dijo Rubí cada vez más preocupada al ver que la niña se le dificultaba mas respirar.

-está bien- dijo Diego cargando a la niña en brazos y dirigiéndose con su mujer a la casa dejando por el momento su cosecha el carreta.

Llevaron a la niña a su cuarto y se dispusieron a atender sus heridas las cuales eran muy serias, pero pudieron atenderla y salvarla.

-menos mal, la niña ya está fuera de peligro- escalmo Rubí mientras arreglaba el cuarto, ya que lo desordenaron un poco mientras la atendían.

-sí, que bien-expreso Diego dando un suspiro de alivio ya que de verdad estaba preocupado por la niña.

-creo que voy a preparar algo de sopa quizás tenga hambre cuando despierte-

-está bien, yo te ayudo-

Estaban preparando la sopa cuando entraron en una conversación.

-quien pudo haberle hecho eso a una niña inocente-pregunto Rubí mientras su cara mostraban una mirada de enfado.

-no lo sé amor- dijo Diego notando la cara de furia de su esposa-pero no te preocupes, en el caso de que su familia no venga a cuidarla, nosotros lo haremos-

-si tienes razón aunque…- dijo Rubí mientras siguió cortando verduras para la sopa. Cuando ya terminaron sirvieron un plato para llevárselo a la niña.

Cuando entraron al cuarto vieron como ya la niña estaba sentada en la cama examinando todo y dispuesta a levarse, aunque con dificultad por sus heridas.

-oh por favor no te levantes- exclamo Rubí mientras le daba el plato de comida a su esposo y se acercaba a la niña para ayudarla, la cual la miro extrañada mientras la señora la acomodaba de nuevo en la cama.

-donde estoy- pregunto la niña con voz débil mientras miraba a la señora a los ojos.

-en nuestra casa, estas bien, como te sientes-pregunto Rubí

-un poco débil pero estoy bien no tienen que preocuparse tanto por mi-respondió

-pues claro que estábamos preocupados, no te imaginas el susto que nos diste-dijo el señor mientras se acercaba a ellas y dejaba la sopa en el regazo de la niña.

-come algo de seguro estas muy débil-dijo Rubí mientras le acariciaba el pelo como una madre cuidando a su hija.

-gracias pero no quisiera seguir molestándolos, creo que lo mejor será que me valla-dijo la niña mientras bajaba la mirada avergonzada por la atención dada por los señores.

-tonterías, debes comer, recuperarte de esas heridas y luego veremos que hacemos-dijo Diego mientras tomaba la cuchara con la sopa, la soplaba y se la extendía a la niña para que la tomara.

-muchísimas gracias-dijo la niña mientras que poco a poco Diego le dada de su sopa hasta desaparecer de su plato.

-y bien, ahora dinos cómo te llamas pequeña-dijo Rubí mientras le retiraba el plato ya vacio y se lo daba a su marido quien lo dejo en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama.

-no lo sé- dijo la niña al momento de tomar su cabeza que al parecer le dolía tratando de recordar

-sabes quiénes son tus padres, quien te hizo esto-siguió insistiendo Rubí al ver que posiblemente la niña podía tener amnesia.

-no lo sé, no lo recuerdo-dijo la niña esta vez agarrándose la cabeza con las dos manos, al parecer su dolor aumentaba.

-lo mejor será que no se esfuerce dejémosla descansar, quizás lo recuerde más tarde no crees- dijo esta vez Diego al ver luego lo deprimida que estaba la niña.

-creo que sí, descansa- dijo Rubí mientras acostaba a la niña y la cubría hasta el cuello con las cobijas.

-otra vez mis más sinceras gracias-expreso la niña al quedarse dormida casi inmediatamente después de cerrar los ojos.

Los señores se retiraron de la habitación después de asegurarse de dejar a la niña dormida-y ahora que haremos-pregunto el señor mientras se sentaba en un sillón al lado de la chimenea y al frente se sentaba su esposa en un sillón casi igual al de él.

-diego he estado pensando-dijo Rubí alzando la mirada que antes tenía baja para ver a los ojos a su esposo-no podríamos pensar en la posibilidad de adoptar a esa niña-dijo mientras en sus ojos se iluminaban al pensar en esa idea.

Diego la miro sorprendido e ilusionado también al pensar en esa posibilidad, pero luego mostro un rostro serio al pensar en algo-esa idea me agrada, pero no has podido pensar también en la posibilidad de que esa niña recuerde quien es o que su familia la encuentre y se valla de aquí-

-si tienes razón, pero mira por el lado positivo la cuidaríamos y le daríamos todo el amor que no podemos darle a nuestros hijos; ya que tanto tu como yo sabemos perfectamente que yo, por más que quisiéramos, no podremos tener ningún hijo y te voy a decir que es lo que más deseo en el mundo. Quizás tengas razón y puede que se vaya una vez que lo recuerde todo o que su familia venga a buscarla, pero hasta entonces sabremos lo que es darle cariños, cuidados y sobretodo el amor que esa creatura se merece-en cada una de asa palabras Diego pudo ver en los ojos de su mujer un brillo especial que no había visto nunca, parecía que de verdad tiene ilusiones de ser madre y no la iba a desaprovechar ahora que tenía una posibilidad, algo que muy dentro del tampoco quería perder.

-estás segura de soportar su ida una vez que eso suceda-pregunto mirándola directamente a los ojos para ver su determinación en la pregunta, cosa que vio en el instante en que la vio.

-si-

-está bien, ahora solo hay que ver si ella se quisiera quedar con nosotros- dijo mientras se levantaba y de nuevo tomaba su sombrero-voy a tratar de llegar rápido para que podamos hablar con ella-dijo mientras abría la puerta i se disponía a irse-no es necesario que me acompañes mejor cuídala-dijo al ver como su esposa se levantaba del sofá con la intención de acompañarlo y la despedía mandándole un beso y una sonrisa.

Unos minutos después de su esposo se había ido decidió ver como seguía la pequeña que ahora dormía en su cama. Al entrar la vio plácidamente dormida parecía un angelito pensó al momento de sentarse en la cama y acomodarle el pelo un poco desordenado. Cuando movió un mechón que le molestaba en los ojos deja también al descubierto su cuello en el cual diviso una marca muy extraña de color casi negro, al principio pensó que era un lunar pero luego lo miro bien de se dio cuenta de que esa mancha tenia forma de luna que supuso era algo así como una marca de nacimiento.

Diego ya había llegado unas hora después aunque un poco molesto pareció que se volvió a pelear con uno de los dueños del mercado. Unos minutos después de que llego la niña empezó a abril los ojos de nuevo.

-Que bien que ya despertaste-dijo Rubí mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-lo mejor será que me vaya no quiero ser una carga-dijo con una dulce voz la niña mientras intentaba levantarse pero no pudo ya que sus heridas todavía la dolían.

-no sé de donde sacas que eres una carga cuando no lo eres-dijo Rubí mientras la volvía a acomodar en la cama.

-pero… pero…-dijo la niña pero fue interrumpida por el señor.

-ya te lo dijo tú no eres ningún estorbo para nadie además de que estas débil-dijo mientras también se sentaba en la cama.

-muchas gracias a pesar de que no me conocen me ayudaron, muchas gracias- dijo la niña mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus ojos, las cuales Rubí limpio con un pañuelo gesto que la pareció muy maternal a su esposo.

-fue un gusto ayudarte, pero dime con lo que dijiste quiere decir que lo recuerdas todo- dijo Rubí mientras la abrasaba para que se tranquilizara.

-no sigo sin acordarme quien soy pero… siento que nunca nadie ha tenido una muestra de afecto hacía conmigo y las lagrimas salen por que si- dijo mientras seguía llorando.

-oh no llores recuperaras la memoria y a tu familia te lo aseguro-dio Rubí mientras la abrasaba con más fuerza.

-señora algo me dice que no lo recuerde o mejor dicho no quiero recordar no sé porque pero siento que es horrible-dijo mientras la abrazaba a ella también como buscando refugio. Al escuchar esto los señores deduciros que el pasado de la pequeña era muy doloroso y que lo mejor era dejarlo así.

-ya ya no llores, vamos sonríe seguro te ves mejor así- dijo Diego mientras tomaba el rostro de la niña y le limpiaba las lagrimas con sus pulgares. En ese momento tanto el señor como la señora se dieron cuenta del color de los ojos de la pequeña, color verde que casi se podrían confundir con las esmeraldas más valiosas las cuales apostara que si estuviera contenta brillarían mucho más que en ese momento ya que se dieron cuenta que estaban algo apagados de seguro por no poder o no querer recaudar su pasado.

-nosotros cuidaremos de ti si lo deseas, podrás vivir aquí y te daremos mucho cariño y afecto, tal vez no podremos darte lujos pero trataremos de darte mucho amor-dijo Diego mientras esta vez la abrazaba.

-agradezco su oferta pero no quiero molestar y tampoco ser una carga para nadie que dirían sus demás hijos-dijo la niña mientras se acomodaba en las piernas de Diego, aunque no sabe por qué se sentía segura y protegida a pesar de estar segura de nunca haber visto a esas personas en su vida ya que lo que sentía en ese momento no lo sonaba haberlo sentido nunca.

-nunca hemos tenido hijos, por eso es que te pedimos que te quedes por lo menos hasta que decidas irte, se que sonara egoísta de nuestra parte pero de verdad quisiéramos que te quedaras-dijo Rubí en voz casi suplica ya que empezaba a perder las esperanzas.

La pequeña al verle a los ojos pudo ver que decía la verdad y que de verdad deseaba que se quedara en la casa como su hija, cosa que de alguna manera le alegro y le emociono mucho-de verdad no molestare a nadie al quedarme aquí-pregunto para estar segura de la respuesta que les daría.

-si es lo que más quisiéramos en este mundo- dijo esta vez Diego acariciándole el pelo.

La pequeña los miro a ambos y luego contesto-está bien me quedare-luego de decir esto sintió como los brazos de la pareja la abrasaban con fuerza lo cual le hizo sentir muy bien ya que sintió todo el amor y el cariño que podían darle.

-gracias nos hace muy felices tu decisión- dijo Rubí mientras trataba de contener las lagrimas pero un par de ellas se escaparon, pero luego sintió como se las limpiaba y al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que se trataba de la pequeña lo cual le hizo sonreír.

-no gracias a ustedes por querer darme este amor que de verdad gracias- dijo mirando a los dos.

-bueno creo que es ahora de las presentaciones-dijo Diego con una gran sonrisa aunque también se ve que está aguantando el llanto por la felicidad-soy Diego Ribera aunque me gustaría que me llamaras padre-dijo Diego diego mientras estrechaba su mano tres veces más pequeña que la suya.

-es verdad, soy Rubí Ribera soy también la esposa y también me gustaría que me llamaras mama es lo que más desearía-dijo mientras estrechaba la mano.

-no creo acostúmbrame rápido a eso-dijo la pequeña mientras bajaba la mirada avergonzada y con un sonrojo que se le veía en las mejillas haciéndole ver más linda.

-se que no lo harás ahora pero espero que sea pronto, no te vamos a presionar- dijo Diego

-gracias y en cuanto a mi nombre no lo recuerdo, sigo sin recordar nada- dijo la niña todavía avergonzada.

-ese no es problema podemos ponerte uno si tu lo deseas-dijo Diego mientras le sonreía

-en serio muchas gracias les prometo que aunque recuerde quien soy me seguiré llamando así-dijo la pequeña emocionada y por primera vez sonriendo lo cual dejo encantado a los señores ya que como supusieron le ve hermosa sonriendo.

-bueno en ese caso, quisiera que tu nombre sea especial, que signifique algo hermoso-dijo el señor mientras tomaba una pose pensativa.

-ya lo tengo-dijo Rubí dando una palmada con sus manos asustando a los presentes – Sakura sería un bonito nombre-dijo mientras sonreía.

-Sakura-repitió Diego examinando el nombre-si, si tienes razón me gusta ese nombre; tú qué dices- mirando con dulzura a la niña.

-yo la verdad es el nombre más bonito que he escuchado me gusta mucho-expreso ella con una sonrisa encantadora al parecer de verdad le gusto el nombre.

-bien está decidido te llamaras Sakura de ahora en adelante-dijo Rubí abrazándola y besando la en la frente-bueno ya es hora de que duermas debes seguir débil- dijo mientras la arropaba y le volvía a besar la frente-hasta mañana-

-que descanses-dijo esta vez Diego mientras apagaba la velita en la mesa de noche y se acerca también para besarle la frente-hasta mañana-dijo para luego retirarse con su esposa con una sonrisa.

-buenas noches- dijo la Sakura mientras se acomodaba para dormir mejor-mamá, papá-dijo mientras se dormía con una sonrisa en el rostro.


	3. Cap 2: Adatandose

**Capitulo 2: Adaptándose**

Los días siguieron pasando, hasta que las heridas de Sakura sanaron y podría ir a caminar en el campo; sus padres la consentían y la cuidaban mucho parecía que de verdad les hacía muy felices la idea de cuidarla como su hija, cosa que de vedad la emocionaba y la ponía muy feliz a ella también.

En ese momento Sakura se encontraba caminando por el campo tomada de la mano de la señora quien le enseñaba los alrededores con una sonrisa.

-mira Sakura este es el campo, aquí cosechamos las verduras que recolectamos y luego llevamos a la ciudad para venderlas-dijo su madre al detenerse en un campo extenso lleno de todo tipo de verduras.

-es muy bonito, puedo un día de estos ayudarlos con las cosechas y las compras-dijo Sakura emocionada al pensar en esa idea.

-por supuesto que sí- dijo la señora ampliando su sonrisa se ve que a la niña le encantaban las tareas en el campo. Siguieron con su paseo has que se detuvieron cerca del árbol de cerezos-aquí fue donde nosotros te encontramos-dijo mientras se agachaba a la altura de Sakura y la abrazaba por detrás.

-no me suena haber estado aquí-dijo mientras miraba fijamente el árbol tratando de recordar algo.

-bueno eso no importa-dijo la señora mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza-solo te lo muestro, fue aquí de donde salió tu nombre pequeña-Sakura la miro extrañada-anteriormente los cerezos los llamaban Sakura y siempre han sido mis flores favoritas. Siempre tuve la ilusión de llamar hacía mi hija en cuando la tuviera, además de que fue aquí donde te encontramos- explico la señora al ver la cara de confusión que luego paso a la de una hermosa sonrisa de la pequeña Sakura.

Sakura diviso a lo lejos el bosque y de la nada sintió una curiosidad y una especie de atracción hacia él como si la llamaran de alguna parte.

-que es hay-pregunto señalando el bosque.

La señora la miro extrañada por su pregunta y luego decidió contestar-ese lugar se le llama el bosque de las pesadillas dicen que un lugar muy peligroso y que aparecen creaturas asesinas-explico mientras miraba fijamente el lugar-la verdad nosotros no creemos en nada de esos pero si hemos percibido la presencia de creaturas en ese lugar por eso no nos acercamos mucho-termino de explicar.

-la verdad yo tampoco creo que sea tan malo-dijo Sakura mientras seguía mirando fijamente el bosque.

-solo promete que no te acercaras ha ese lugar y mucho menos de noche por favor-expreso la señora con un toque de preocupación en la vos.

-descuide no lo hare si tanto le preocupa-expreso Sakura volviéndola a ver y esta vez con una sonrisa.

La señora le devolvió la sonrisa y se levanto-bueno hija vamos a ver a Diego en su trabajo seguro te gustara-dijo la señora ofreciéndole la mano para caminar juntas lo cual Sakura acepto gustosa y feliz.

Llegaron al granero donde encontraron al señor bañando a unos de los caballos.

-diego ya estamos aquí-expreso la señora mientras veía lo concentrado que estaba el señor con su trabajo.

El señor volteo a encontrase con las dos mujeres de su vida ya que en poco tiempo tanto el cómo su esposa llegaron a ver con ojos de padres a la pequeña Sakura.

-sean bienvenidas señoritas, me imagino que bienes a conocer a los animales-esto último lo dijo mientras cargaba a la pequeña Sakura sobre sus hombros.

-si señor-dijo la pequeña Sakura mientras sonreía emocionada.

-bien pequeña, aquí puedes ver a los animales que cuidamos; este de aquí es relámpago-dio señalando el caballo que bañaba-él es el caballo más joven, pero el más rápido-termino de explicar.

-lo puedo acariciar-dijo la niña mientras acercaba su brazo para tocarlo.

-desde luego, pero ten cuidado no se deja tocar por nadie extraño-Dijo mientras la bajaba.

Sakura se le acercaba al caballo lentamente para que no se asustara-tranquilo, no te hare daño solo quiero ser tu amiga- dijo mientas le extendía la mano y mirándolo a los ojos del caballo esperando que el caballo se acercara; el caballo algo dudoso acerco su cabeza a la mano extendida al parecer tomo confianza, la niña ahora le abrazaba la cabeza feliz ante la confianza del caballo quien ahora le mordía un poco el pelo en señal de juego y le lamia la cara-me haces cosquillas-dijo mientras reía.

Los señores miraban conmovidos la escena-bien-intervino el señor- ahora te presentare a los demás- dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y la guiaba ahora donde habían vacas se las presento una por una hasta llegar donde había una de color café con una mancha blanca en la frente justo en medio de sus ojos- y esta de aquí es Abigail y es la que da mejor leche, ¿quisieras probar? Pregunto a lo que Sakura asintió- muy bien –dijo tomando un vaso y acercándose a la vaca para ordeñarla- ten –dijo ofreciéndole un vaso lleno de leche.

-muchas gracias –dijo Sakura mientras tomaba el vaso ofrecido y bebía de su contenido a lo que luego expresa con una sonrisa – uhm cielos esta deliciosa-dijo mientras bebía el resto de la leche de una sola vez lo que provoco una sonrisa a los señores.

-me alegra que te haya gustado- dijo la señora sonriente.

así Sakura paso un da muy divertido y entretenido le enseñaron de cosas que nunca creyó ser tan divertidas, como el cuidado de las cosechas, ordeñar a las vacas y lo que le divirtió aprender a cabalgar esto lo aprendió con ayuda de sus padres, que durante su estancia se dio cuenta de que ya la querían como si fuera su verdadera hija y ella ya empezaba a quererlos como padres, no supo porque pero por primera vez se sintió en su casa; tal vez porque su familia no la trataban tan bien aunque era tonto pensar en eso; porque, ¿Qué clase de familia odiaría a unos de los suyos?. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por su madre.

-Sakura ya es hora de la cena- dijo mientras la llevaba a la casa.

Mientras comían los señores le hablaban de sus costumbres para luego acostarse a dormir, los señores en su cuarto de siempre mientras que a Sakura en un cuarto al lado del suyo, donde estaba muy cómoda a pesar de ser un cuarto no muy grande pero perfecto para ella.

Al día siguiente despertó más temprano tanto así que los primeros rayos del sol se veían en el horizonte y sus padres todavía no se despertaban, así que decidió dar un paseo a los alrededores.

Ya estaba un poco alejada de la casa y muy cerca del bosque; Sakura miraba fijamente aquel bosque como el día anterior, todavía no sabía porque pero sentía que algo la llamaba para que fuera, supuso que si iba esa sensación se acabaría, y así lo hizo, se adentro en el bosque y cuando ya considero que era suficiente decidió regresar ya que el sol salió del todo y seguro los señores se preocuparían –lo mejor será que regrese- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para regresar.

Cuando ya se dio la vuelta diviso un brillo dorado entre los arbustos – que será eso- se pregunto mientras se acercaba al arbusto cuando ya estuvo cerca vio que ese brillo era producido por una cadena que tenía como dije una esmeralda en forma de corazón pequeño que estaba cubierta de oro por la parte de atrás. A Sakura le pareció una pieza muy familiar sobre todo cuando al revisarlo bien vio un mensaje grabado en la parte de atrás del dije que decía "_para mi pequeña princesa esmeralda" _–esmeralda- repitió Sakura ya que le parecía conocido ese nombre, pero prefirió no tomarle importancia.

Mientras caminaba de regreso a casa vio un movimiento en los arbustos en los cuales, con un poco de miedo, se acerco y diviso algo peludo de color carmes casi dorado; se acerco mas y vio una especie de gato grande que lamia su pata que al parecer tenia lastimada-pobrecito estas lastimado- dijo mientras se acercaba, pero el gato saco de su pata buena sus garras tratando de lastimarla, pero Sakura no le importo se acerco al gato cargándolo en sus brazos.

Al principio el animal se movía inquieto tratando de zafarse –no temas no te hare nada- le dijo mientras lo acariciaba para luego ver como se tranquilizaba y se dejaba acariciar –eres my bonito, como es que estas aquí solito- dijo mientras lo ponía de frente mirando sus ojos que eran de un dorado intenso –no te preocupes te curare- expreso mientras lo dejaba de nuevo en el suelo rasgando un pedazo de su vestido para usarlo de vendaje y curarle la pata al gato –listo así estarás mejor- dijo mientras lo dejaba de nuevo en el suelo y luego ver que el animal podía caminar bien un poco cojeando pero caminaba lo bastante bien –veo que estas mejor, bien ahora será mejor que te vayas a casa adiós- le dijo mientras seguía su camino cuando dio unos pasos más se dio cuenta que el gato la seguía –anda ve a casa, yo no puedo llevarte conmigo- volvió a alejarse pero el gato seguía siguiéndola por lo que decidió correr para ver si lo perdía de vista.

Cuando ya hubo salido del bosque y diviso la casa a lo lejos volteo hacia atrás y supuso que ya lo había dejado de seguirla ya que no vio a nadie detrás de ella. Se dio la vuelta para ir a casa vio que en frente suyo estaba el gato sentado con la lengua fuera de tanto correr –pero como fue que me alcanzaste; no puedo llevarte conmigo lo mejor será que regreses –cuando paso de largo del animal este le agarro del vestido y jalo de él para que se detuviera y luego pasar por sus piernas en forma de cariño –está bien- dijo ya que no podía soportar la ternura con la que lo hacía ya que estaba ronroneando –tu ganas anda sígueme- dijo volviendo a caminar hacia la casa.

Cuando ya estuvo cerca de la casa diviso a lo lejos a la señora que miraba a todos lados con cara de preocupación; seguro la estaban buscando y los debió haber preocupado mucho –ya biné-

Al escucharla y verla caminar hacia ella no pudo evitar suspirar del alivio que sentía – en dónde estabas, nos tenias muy preocupados, hija- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella agachándose y abrasándola con fuerza.

-lo siento, no lo volveré hacer solo fui a dar un paseo por los alrededores pero estoy bien de verdad- dijo cuando la señora la separo de ella verificando si tenía una herida o algo por el estilo.

-no digo que no vayas a pasear pero al menos me gustaría que avisaras cariño- dijo la señora.

-está bien- dijo Sakura mientras sonreía.

-muy bien ahora vamos a comer, a Diego también lo tienes muy preocupado-.

Entraron a la casa, al comedor y cuando Sakura se dispuso a comer se oyó la puerta abrirse bruscamente dando paso al señor Diego que al ver a Sakura en la mesa no pudo contenerse a darle un abrazo tan fuerte que seguro le saca el aire –que bueno que apareciste y te encuentras bien- dijo sin dejar de abrazarla y acariciarle el cabello.

-ciento a verlo preocupado-Dijo Sakura un poco apenada.

-Sakura; quien es ese amiguito tuyo- pregunto la señora que hasta el momento se percato de la presencia de la especie de gato (lo digo así porque no lo es) que ahora descansaba en los pies de Sakura.

-me lo encontré en el paseo, estaba cerca del bosque con una pata lastimada- a Sakura no le gustaba mentir pero estaba segura que si decía la verdad se preocuparían más, además de que no los volvería a desobedecer.-el me siguió hasta aquí y parece que no se quiere ir; me lo puedo quedar, lo cuidare mucho lo prometo- dijo mientras lo cargaba y los miraba a ambos.

Los señores se vieron entre sí como para buscar aprobación del otro, pero también se dieron cuenta que lo que tenia Sakura en sus brazos no era otra cosa más que un cachorro de puma.

-la verdad, es un animalito muy tierno y no habría problema con que te lo quedaras, pero lo que pasa es que lo que tienes hay no es un gato es un puma Sakura- explico la señora.

-un puma- repitió Sakura mientras contemplaba al animal de frente –si lo que les preocupa es que haga desastres cuando crezca no se preocupe hare todo de mi por educarlo- dijo Sakura mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Los señores no estaban muy seguros de eso pero decidieron intentarlo –está bien puedes quedártelo, pero cuídalo mucho- dijo el señor.

-muchas gracias- dijo Sakura mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, después paso al puma al suelo para luego abrazar a la señora –por ciento esto es para ti, me lo encontré cuando paseaba-dijo mientas le entregaba el dije que avía encontrado anteriormente.

-gracias Sakura, es muy bonito- dijo la señora mientras lo examinaba y pudo divisar el mensaje-que curioso mensaje-

-sí; a mí me pareció conocido pero preferí no tomarle importancia-

-conocido dices-

-si-

-bueno mejor dejémoslo así-dijo la señora mientras guardaba el dije en el bolcillo de su vestido.

-bien es momento de seguir con el trabajo, dentro de poco tendremos que llevar las cosechas al pueblo- intervino el señor Diego.

-yo también quiero ayudarlos- dijo Sakura entusiasmada.

-me parece bien quieres ir con nosotros al pueblo también- dijo la señora.

-me encantaría- dijo sonriente Sakura.

-bien está decidido te irás con nosotros y la pasaremos muy bien- exclamo el señor.

_**&&&&&&&&&&-Días después-&&&&&&&&&&**_

El día en que tendrían que viajar al pueblo para vender las cosechas llego, Sakura estaba muy entusiasmada, tanto que fue la primera en despertar y despertar también a los señores dando saltos en la cama, desayunaron y metieron todas sus cosechas en la carreta.

-esta lista para la vida en el pueblo- pregunto el señor mientras la cargaba y la sentaba en el asiento de la carrosa al lado de su esposa poniéndola en medio de los dos.

-si mucho, te portas bien Kero- dijo Sakura al puma (N/A kero es el puma que encontró Sakura, por idea del señor le pusieron kerberos pero la señora y ella lo llamaban kero por ser más bonito y corto) el puma se dirigió al granero donde se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo.

-bien vámonos- dijo el señor animado mientras ponía en marcha la carreta.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al pueblo y su primera parada fue el mercado donde había gran cantidad de negocios de verduras y frutas. Sakura miraba la escena con una sonrisa.

-te gusta el lugar no es así- dijo la señora mientras la contemplaba sonriente.

-si mucho-

-bueno tenemos que ir a vender las cosechas luego daremos un paseo te parece- intervino el señor

-SI-exclamo o más bien grito Sakura.

Caminaron a la parte de atrás de los negocios. Sakura pudo ver a varias personas cuchichiando cosas mientras los miraba, pero no les dio importancia mientras seguía caminando agarrado de la mano de la señora.

Se detuvieron en uno de los negocios donde vio a un señor que al parecer era el dueño, era alto, de pelo rojo un poco largo, hasta los hombros pelirrojo, aunque calvo por la parte de arriba de ojos verdes y cuerpo en forma.

-ya era hora de que llegaras Ribera- dijo el señor en un tono no muy agradable para ella.

-lo lamento Robar pero es que tenia mejores cosas que hacer- dijo en un tono un tanto gruñón.

-deja se decir tonterías- dijo mientras se acercaba a la carreta dispuesto a bajar las verduras, fue cuando su mirada se topo con la de la señora Rubí –hola Rubí, que milagro tenerte por aquí y con este tonto, que dices si mejor damos una vuelta tu y yo solos- dijo mientras se acercaba para besarle la mano.

La señora Ribera a pesar de ser pobre, tiene fama de ser una de las señoras más bonitas del pueblo; su belleza era confundida con unas de las condesas más ricas o con la propia reina. Pero la señora prefería estar con su esposo con el cual ama y el a ella por lo que no les presta atención a los hombres que intentan cortejarla.

-no gracias Robar preferiría dar esa vuelta con mi marido y mi hija- dijo poniendo a Sakura delante suyo.

-¿hija?- fue en ese momento que Robar se percato de la presencia de la pequeña niña que antes estaba escondida detrás de la señora –que sorpresa; no me esperaba algo como esto- dijo con sorpresa fingida y una sonrisa falsamente –y dígame de donde salió esta niña acaso la robaron tanto era su desesperación por tener hijos que ahora son roba chicos- no pudo seguir ya que la señora levanto la mano dándole una fuerte cachetada; llamando también la atención de las personas alrededor por lo que había dicho Robar.

-no vuelvas a insinuar algo como eso; esta niña es nuestra hija y lo será siempre y se llama Sakura para tu información- dijo

-eres una…- se dispuso a regresarle el golpe cuando una mano se interpuso.

-no te atrevas a ponerles un dedo encima a ninguna de las dos; porque hasta allí llegaría mi paciencia- dijo el señor mientras lo empujaba hacia su negocio. Las personas alrededor cuchareaban cosas como "estas personas están locas", "se comporta de esa manera solo porque le dijo la verdad", "no hay duda son unos locos, amargados y desgraciados" "dicen que tienen un pacto con los espíritus malignos de ese bosque" y un motón de comentarios.

Sakura escuchaba esto sorprendida, "eso no puede ser" fue lo que pensó; esas personas eran muy buenas es imposible que sean como dicen ellos, estos comentarios hacían que le hirviera la sangre.

-ya puse todo en el mercado así que lo mejor es que me pagues, para irnos de este mercado de quinta- los pensamientos de Sakura fueron interrumpido por la gruesa vos del señor, lo cual la sorprendió un poco nunca pensó que el señor estando enfadado daba tanto miedo.

-que dijiste- los señores estaban a punto de comenzar una pelea verbal cuando un soldado se les acerco.

-señores sugiero que guarden sus diferencias y comentarios en otro lugar, estamos en una zona pública y no voy a permitir que se interrumpa el orden en este pueblo- dijo

-lo sentimos, no volverá a ocurrir- dijo la señora mientras agarraba a su marido del brazo atrayéndolo contra si.

-muy bien me retiro-

-bien Ribera aquí tienes lo tuyo y ahora hazme el favor y tú y tu porquería de familia retírese de mi vista- dijo mientras le entregaba un puñado de dinero como pago de las cosechas.

-No te permito que me hables de esa forma, ni de mi ni de mi familia descarado me oíste- dijo el señor con el ceño muy fundido y se fue retirando con su esposa y su hija, cuando ya estuvieron alejados del negocio se detuvo para respirar hondo y decir –lamento que hayas presenciado aquello Sakura-

-no se preocupe, pero… que fue eso- dijo.

-lo que pasa es que la gente en este pueblo no entienden nuestra manera de vivir y de pensar es diferente que la de ellos y nos han tomado de fenómenos solo porque no nos gusta la vida en el poblado; además de estar cerca de aquel bosque- explico la señora. Sakura no podía creer que por una razón tan absurda las personas los tomaban así.

-eso me parece muy tonto solo porque su manera de pensar es diferente a los demás no quiere decir que los traten así- dijo Sakura enfadada.

-Lo sé pequeña; pero no tiene caso hacer entender a estas personas- dijo el señor al parecer más calmado –lo mejor será que olvidemos ese inconveniente y demos ese paseo prometido-

-Si está bien. Dijo Sakura aun pensativa por lo que ocurrió.

El paseo fue muy animado aunque no faltaron los comentarios de la gente que los veía pasar. Para Sakura sin duda el pueblo era muy hermoso y animado pero la gente no era como esperaba de un pueblo así, sin duda ellos no entendían a los señores como ella si lo hace, ellos se esfuerzan mucho para seguir adelante y a pesar de no tener mucho se tenían mucho amor el uno del otro, ahora entendía por qué deseaban tanto tener hijos; querían a alguien que los entendieran y que a pesar de contar con la presencia del otro se sentían solos porque no tenían a ese ser que alegrara sus vidas; ahora con más razón se alegraba de tomar la decisión de quedarse con ellos y lo haría siempre no importaba si recuperara la memoria luego.

-ya es hora de irnos empieza a anochecer- dijo el señor sonriente al parecer también disfruto del paseo.

-está bien-

-y qué tal te divertiste- pregunto la señora una vez que se sentaron los 3 en la carreta.

-la verdad me divertí mucho; pero prefiero la vida en casa, hay me la paso mejor-

-si tienes razón nosotros no cambiaríamos la vida en nuestra casa por nada del mundo- dijo el señor mientras se acomodaba para marcharse.

-yo tampoco lo hare- dijo Sakura provocando una sonrisa en los señores.

Una vez llegaron a casa Sakura fue recibida por Kero quien tiene la costumbre de saltarle encima y lamerle la cara, aunque todavía era pequeño estaba seguro que cuando creciera la tiraría al piso –ya que Kero yo también te extrañe mucho- dijo Sakura sonriente y dejándolo en el suelo y Kero se levanta en dos patas para que la cargara de nuevo.

-bien es hora de comer y después a dormir- dijo la señora mientras volvía a la casa.

Después de cenar se fueron a dormir; pero esa noche resulto ser muy tormentosa, llovía a cantaros y los truenos se oían muy cerca. Sakura no podía dormir si de algo estaba segura es que las tormentas le aterraban salió corriendo de su cuarto para ir al cuarto de sus padres y esconderse bajo sus cobijas, despertándolos al acto.

-Sakura que te sucede- pregunto la señora preocupada al ver que la niña temblaba.

-es que me espanta la tormenta- dijo

-Oh, porque no te quedas-, nosotros te cuidaremos no tienes que temer- dijo el señor mientras la acomodaba a su lado.

-muchas gracias-

-buenas noches Sakura- dijo la señora.

-buenas noches; mama, papa-

Los señores la miraron con cara de no creer lo que acababa de decir pasaron a verse a ellos aun con cara de sorprendidos para luego cambiarla a la de una sonrisa y luego volver y llenar de abrazos y besos.

-no tienes idea de lo feliz que nos has hecho Sakura, somos tan felices- dijo la señora derramando lagrimas de felicidad.

-yo también estoy muy feliz de estar con ustedes, los quiero mucho- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-y nosotros a ti, pero es hora de que duermas mañana seguiremos con el trabajo- dijo el señor mientras la arropaba y Sakura cerraba los ojos dispuesta a seguir con su nueva vida al lado de sus padres y las aventuras que les esperan a continuación.


	4. Cap 3: El inicio de algo nuevo

**Capitulo 3: El inicio de algo nuevo**

Los años pasan y con ello muchas cosas pueden cambiar en especial las personas y más en su físico; pero no a nuestro personajes ya conocidos. Que en estos momentos se encuentran en un día cualquiera o parecido.

-Kero deja eso ya- de la casa ya conocida para nosotros, salió corriendo una especie de gato gigante mejor conocido como un puma con algo que parecía ser un pedazo de pastel de la boca; una muchacha iba tras él pero cuando llego a los establos decidió dejarlo, se paro en frente del él mientras que el puma se paraba frente a ella manteniendo cierta distancia –hay Kero eres un caso perdido, es el segundo trozo de pastel que me quitas y me lo hizo mi mamá- dijo mientras seguía viendo fijamente al puma quien seguía parado –por esta vez te lo paso; pero por favor no vuelvas a hacer eso- el puma quien parecía entenderla se hecho en el suelo devorando lo que le quedaba de pastel- eres un glotón- dijo la muchacha con frustración y retirándose del lugar seguida por su puma amigo. Una vez que llego a los campos dispuesta a ayudar a su padres.

Al llegar al lugar solo encontró al señor extrayendo algunas de las verduras, ya que la señora estaba ya un poco apretada hiendo con una canasta con verduras a la carreta –papá- el señor que fue llamado quito la vista de su cosechas para posarla en la figura de su hija.

-qué bueno que llegas Sakura- dijo el señor.

Han pasado ya 15 años desde que Sakura fue encontrada por los señores Ribera; 15 maravillosos años en los cuales los señores han criado y cuidado de Sakura como su hija dándole mucho amor y cariño lo cual ella agradecía infinitamente mostrando también el amor que les tiene a ellos que es tanto como el de ellos; ella también los amaba como sus verdaderos padres.

Las cosas con Sakura respecto a sus recuerdos no han cambiado, ella sigue sin acordarse de su pasado; en los primeros años trataron de ayudarla a recordar algo hiendo al pueblo y preguntando si la conocían a ella o algún familiar; pero nada resulto por lo que a los primeros dos años dejaron de buscar y encargarse que ella fuera una más de la familia y así lo hicieron en poco tiempo.

Sakura ha cambiado mucho físicamente en estos años pero por dentro sigue siendo esa niña llena de alegría, dulce, ternura y energiza; ahora en una muchacha que está cerca de cumplir los 20 años; con el pelo castaño claro casi se podría confundir con dorado, largo hasta el final de la espalda, con un fetillo que llega hasta por encima de sus ojos; sus ojos verdes esmeralda únicos y llenos de brillo, con un rostro que se podría confundir con el más bello de los ángeles.

-bueno después de estar peleando con Kero por un trozo de pastel uno termina con muchas ganas de trabajar- dijo provocando una sonrisa en su padre.

Kero es el puma que Sakura encontró herido hace muchos años, ahora es un puma hecho y derecho; ha crecido mucho en estos años tanto que le pasa un poco las rodillas de Sakura desde siempre nunca se ha separado de ella ni de su familia para cuidarlos como una especie de guardián a diferencia de los otros pumas, kero es un caso muy especial ya que solo se alimenta de las verduras y muy pocas veces se alimenta de carne pero lo que si se come son las cosas dulces son su debilidad, es un glotón de primera, muchas veces entraba a la casa para comerse algún dulce que dejan en la cocina pero gracias a esas cualidades Sakura pudo educarlo y mantenerlo en su casa como un gato domestico.

-es bueno saber eso hija ahora necesito que riegues las plantas de tu madre- dijo el señor acercándose a ella con una regadera. El señor Ribera no había cambiado nada en esos años y lo mismo con su esposa solo que a él se le notaban ya unas cuantas canas.

-como tú digas papá- dijo Sakura mientras corría a las plantas mencionadas. Sakura siempre ayudaba en los trabajo de la casa pero prefería hacer los labores del campo ya que le encantaba, desde su última visita al pueblo la cual fue hace unos 13 años no ha vuelto a ir ya que al igual que los señores aborrecía; a pesar de estar lleno de gente esa no era su vida por lo que prefiera quedarse en su casa.

Luego de un día tan agotador en los campos los habitantes de allí se encontraban en la casa; digiriendo sus alimentos cuando uno de ellos decidió hablar.

-Sakura tu madre y yo tenemos que decirte algo- dijo el señor captando la atención de Sakura que los miro preocupados –no te preocupes no es nada serio, lo que sucede es que tendremos que viajar al pueblo vecino y eso nos tomara algún tiempo quizás un día completo- dijo su padre para luego dejar continuar a su esposa.

-se que no te va a gustar lo que te vamos a pedir pero, partiremos el mismo día que haya que entregar las cosechas muy temprano y regresaremos aquí a mas tardar la media noche; pero no podemos faltarle a ese tipo por eso te pedimos que ese día vayas a entregárselas tu- termino de explicar.

Sakura los miro no muy concebida de hacerlo –de verdad tengo que ir yo, no sería mejor que lo dejáramos para otro día o que yo vaya a ese pueblo a comprar las herramientas- dijo tratando de comérselos porque la verdad lo desagradaba la idea de ir al pueblo.

-si nos atrasamos en la entrega no podríamos ver a ese señor sin este con esa cara de enfado y tu sabes bien que lo que queremos es ahorrarnos problemas y además si te dejamos ir a ese pueblo te podrías perder ya que no lo conoces ni el lugar en donde la compramos- termino de explicar su madre.

Sakura miro a sus padres dándose por vencida ya que se dio cuenta de que tenían razón, además de que no podría fallarles –de acuerdo iré pero les voy a pedir que sea la ultimas ves-

-te lo prometemos hija mía, gracias por entender- dijo su madre dándole un beso en la frente.

-bueno me voy a dormir, buenas noches mamá, papá- dijo levantándose de la silla y darle un beso en la mejilla a sus padres –ven kero a dormir- le dijo al puma que se encontraba entretenido lamiéndose las patas y la siguió hasta su cuarto.

-buenas noches hija- se despidió esta vez su padre.

El día de la entrega llego ya todos estaban listos para hacer sus labores.

-por favor cuídate mucho hija y no hagas caso a las provocaciones que te den el o cualquiera ¿está bien?- pregunto la señora preocupada ya que nunca la había dejado ir sola.

-estaré bien mama y no te preocupes no hare nada- dijo Sakura sonriente para tranquilizarla.

-de todas maneras nadie sabe lo que puede pasar así que no bajes la guardia- dijo el señor.

-muy bien papá no lo hare- dijo Sakura para luego darle un abrazo –y ustedes también cuídense- dijo al darle un abrazo también a su madre.

- bueno es hora de irnos- dijo el señor mientras se sentaba en la carreta.

-sí, adiós y suerte- dijo la señora subiéndose también

-si cuídense mucho también- dijo Sakura ya subiéndose en una carreta aparte en donde estaban las verduras –los quiero- dijo poniéndose en marcha.

-y nosotros a ti- dijo su madre mientras agitaba su mano y la veía alejarse.

-como pasa el tiempo- comento el señor mientras suspiraba con nostalgia.

-si- suspira –nuestra niña ya es toda una mujer- dijo ahora sonriente.

**$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$· 8 ·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·**

Mientras tanto, en el pueblo más específicamente en el palacio, un joven paseaba distraídamente por los pasillos, el joven era alto de tez un poco morena, de unos 20 años, cabello castaño oscuro y desordenado, con ojos ámbares con un brillo dorado en ellos, de buena figura, y muy apuesto, en esos momentos el joven es llamado por una voz infantil.

-hermano- el joven se voltio viendo que era llamado por una niña de unos 12 años, cabello azul marino, con ojos castaños, la niña estaba acompañada por una con una joven de unos 5 a 10 años más que el, quien parecía ser la dama de compañía.

-Akane, es bueno verte- dijo a la niña alzándola en brazos mientras daba vueltas con ella haciéndola reír.

-muy buenas tardes majestad, discúlpenos por molestar pero la niña Akane deseaba verlo- dijo la mucama.

-Buenas tardes Tomoyo y no te preocupes no me molesta ver a mi hermanita favorita- dijo

-soy tu única hermanita, hermano- dijo la niña sonriente.

-de igual forma, eres me hermanita consentida y favorita- dijo Shaoran mientras la dejaba en el suelo otra vez.

-hermano porque no vamos al pueblo hay un festival y estoy aburrida- dijo Akane asiendo una carita de cachorro abandonado.

-está bien pero ponte tu capa recuerda que no pueden vernos- dijo Shaoran.

-si está bien- dijo la niña sonriente y corriendo por los pasillos.

-Bueno Tomoyo, comunícale a mi madre que estaremos aquí antes de la cena.

-como diga su majestad- dijo haciendo una reverencia y retirarse del lugar.

Este joven es el Príncipe Shaoran Li, miembro de la famosa dinastía Li, era muy conocido por su gentileza y su bondad de ayudar a los demás era un joven muy perseguido por las princesas y condesas, aunque a Shaoran no la llamaban la atención. Su madre la reina Irean le dice que busque una prometida pronto o ella lo hará por él, a Shaoran no le llamaba mucho la atención de casarse y menos con las princesitas mimadas y lloronas como eran todas que conocía, además de que ninguna le llamaban la atención. El sabría quien es su chica especial con solo verla. Por ahora solo le importaba pasar un rato agradable con su hermana.

En estos momentos los dos se encontraban paseando por el pueblo visitando varios puestos del mercado sin pensar que los esperaba ese día.

Sakura estaba llegando a los mercados notando lo muy animado que estaba el pueblo con el festival por lo que quiso dar un paseo después de terminar su trabajo, cuando entraba al pueblo pudo darse cuenta de las miradas que le lanzaban las personas especialmente los hombres pero prefirió no prestarle atención.

Cuando llego al mercado pudo ver como el dueño paraba en frente en la misma pose que lo vio la última vez que lo vio el cual no fue nada agradable. Pudo ver como la cara del señor dentaba asombro y luego a una sonrisa con una mirada de lujuria.

-en que puedo ayudarla hermosa dama- dijo fingiendo inocencia, Sakura rodo los ojos ante la ironía al parecer no la había reconocido.

-vengo a dejar estas verduras para la venta- dijo con una sonrisa forzada mientras se bajaba y Kero que esta vez la acompaño se puso a su lado.

-Lo siento señorita pero en estos momentos estamos esperando a que llegue un estúpido bueno para nada que es el que nos envía las verduras- dijo

A Sakura le hervía la sangre por la forma en que él hablaba de su padre pero prometió mantener la calma y lo haría.

-es una lástima- decidió jugar un poco con él.

-Sí, pero si gustas puede dar un paseo por los alrededores y que mi hijo la acompañe, hijo ven acércate- de adentro del mercado apareció un joven alto de ojos verdes y pelo negro, que al ver a Sakura también con cara de asombro de tanta belleza para después una mirada de lujuria.

-un gusto en conocerla señorita- dijo mientras le besaba la mano reteniéndola un poco. A Sakura esto lo que le provoco fue repulsión.

-el gusto también es mío joven…- hizo una pausa para que continuara.

-Jotera a sus servicios- dijo con una sonrisa bastante fingida.

-pero bueno donde estará ese inútil que no viene- dijo de repente Robar.

-algún problema padre- pregunto se hijo.

-Sí que ya se hace tarde y ese imbécil no viene- dijo con bastante odio y enfado en la vos –en serio entre más viejo, más lento y loco, sabes, ahora se corre el rumor de que son brujos-dijo

-enserio, no me digas, aunque era de esperarse, también dicen que tienen un pacto con los demonios en ese bosque que es por eso que sus cosechas van muy bien- dijo Jotera

-es precisamente por eso que los acusa de brujos, te imaginas la cara de la reina cuando sepa que en su reino hay brujos, los mandara a la hoguera será divertido ver como se cuerpo se vuelve cenizas poco a poco con el fuego.

-y que lo digas padre, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo-

-YA BASTA- exploto Sakura llena de coraje en la voz, le hervía cada vez más la sangre al oír los comentario de estos sujetos, pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue el último comentario de estos dos –me va a atender de una vez- dijo con voz llena de rabia.

-lo siento señorita pero como le dijimos esperamos al que nos trae las verduras- dijo Jotera.

-no tienes porque esperar más porque ya llegue- dijo con una mirada de rabia.

-que quiere decir- pregunto Robar.

-que vine en lugar de mi padre en su trabajo, así que por favor llévese las verduras y págueme para irme de una vez.

-quid… quieres decir que tu eres…-dijo Rubor sin poder creérselo.

-soy Sakura Ribera, para servirle señor- dijo en forma irónica.

-eres esa chiquilla insolente de la otra vez- dijo recordando el incidente que tuvieron no fue lo que se llamaría buena conversación; aquella ves Sakura supo cómo defenderse y también llego a caerle mal ese Robar.

-Así es, soy yo, así que por esta vez se lo diré de manera amable; por favor atédiame ya que aquí esta las verduras pedidas.

-está bien- dijo ya fastidiado, no podía creer que esa belleza de mujer fuera la hija de los Ribera, aquella chiquilla que llego a odiar como a sus padres, aunque ahora que lo examinaba mejor su carácter era muy parecido al del su padre.

Una vez que bajaron las verduras y le haya pagado; Sakura decidió a hablar.

-bueno ya es hora de que me valla de este mercado de quinta- dijo dispuesta a retirarse. Haciendo que la furia de Robar creciera y le sonara como un deja-bum y comprobar que era hija de ese loco maniático.

-no hay duda que eres hija de ese imbécil bueno para nada, donde está ahora acaso se acobardo y no quiso venir y tuvo que enviar a su mocosa a hacer el trabajo que le corresponde- dijo con voz desafiante.

-no voy a permitirle que insulte a mi padre y menos no estando el presente, viejo decrepito- esto último lo dijo dándose la vuelta dispuesta a irse definitivamente.

-pequeña mujerzuela- dijo Rodar y harto después tomar a Sakura del brazo con fuerza y dispuesto a proporcionarle un golpe; estaba dispuesto a hacerlo cuando escucho un rugido y algo se le cayó encima; era Kero que se había quedado al lado del caballo de la carreta viendo todo; cuando sintió las malas intenciones de Robar de darle un golpe a Sakura; corrió hacia su ama en su ayuda y le salto enzima dispuesto a morderlo.

-Kero ya estuvo bueno déjalo en paz no valla ser que tengamos más problemas- dijo mientras lo guiaba de nuevo a la carreta mientras le acariciaba la cabeza –gracias amigo; bueno yo ya me retiro por un momento regreso más tarde por la carreta- dijo mientras se retiraba definitivamente con kero a su lado.

-padre estas bien- pregunto Jotera ayudándolo a levantarse.

-si hijo hazme un favor no te acerques a esa chica-

-es la que me relataste la otra vez; la hija del loco ese-

-Si hijo y te repito que no te acerques a ella- dijo mientras regresaba a sus quehaceres; pero la verdad su hijo no tenía pensado seguir esa orden la chica le había encantado y hará lo posible por llevarla a la cama y botarla como lo hizo con sus otras conquistas.

Shaoran y Akane iban caminando muy animadamente y esta última jugaba con una pelota nueva que su hermano le acababa de comprar.

-ten cuidado Akane- dijo Shaoran

-si hermano-

En eso Shaoran le llama la atención la mercancía de uno de los puestos descuidando por un momento a Akane.

Mientras que la niña jugaba alegremente con su pelota pero esta se le escapo de las manos dando a parar en medio de la calle y decidió ir por ella hay Shaoran se percata que la niña se le aleja bastante y después vio como iba por la pelota a la calle; luego de eso diviso un carruaje descontrolado que se acercaba a ella a toda velocidad intento llegar a tiempo pero estaba bastante alejado por lo que temió lo peor.

Cuando Akane tuvo que la pelota en sus manos diviso como el carruaje descontrolado se acercaba a ella y por el miedo se quedo inmóvil esperando el golpe cerrando sus ojos con fuerza; pero este nunca llego más bien sintió como si estuviera en el aire, al abrir los ojos vio que era una muchacha la que la había salvado.

Sakura caminaba por el mercado con Kero a su lado, todavía notando las mirada lujuriosas de los hombres muchos de ellos la llamaban la atención para regalarle algo de la mercancía y coquetearle a lo que ella solo los ignoraba o si insistían les decía quien era su padre y la dejaban en paz y si eso no funcionaba le decía a Kero que los mordiera hay si le dejaban tranquila; ella seguía con su paseo tranquila hasta que diviso a una niña que iba por su pelota a la calle y luego ver como el carruaje se acercaba a ella por lo que rápidamente va corriendo a su rescate alcanzándola y retirándose del lugar con la niña en brazos justo antes de que el carruaje llegara a chocar con ella.

Shaoran al ver como la chica desconocida rescataba a su hermana un gran alivio lo recorrió para después acercarse a ellas.

-estas bien pequeña- pregunto Sakura mientras dejaba a la niña en el suelo y se agachaba a su altura.

-si muchas gracias- dijo la pequeña mirando por fin las esmeraldas de ojos que poseía Sakura –es mi heroína gracias- volvió a decir mientras sonreía emocionada.

-me alegra; que susto me lleve cuando vi eso pero menos mal que todo está bien- dijo sonriente Sakura mientras le sacudía el vestido.

-Akane estas bien- dijo una voz de un muchacho que cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca cargo a la niña en brazos

-estoy bien hermano, la señora bonita es mi heroína me salvo- dijo Akane sonriendo emocionada.

-Gracias por salvar a mi hermana- dijo Shaoran con una gran sonrisa a la salvadora de su hermana que todavía no ha levantado de donde estaba.

-no hay de que, no se preocupe- dijo Sakura por fin levantando la mirada y levantarse viendo a Shaoran de frete quedando estáticos los dos.

La sonrisa de Shaoran desapareció para después convertirse en una cara de asombro; nunca espero ver tanta belleza en un ser y que lo tenga al frente, había conocido a muchachas bonitas pero ninguna superaba la belleza que tenia la muchacha del frente suyo pero sobre todo no superaban la que se expresaba en sus ojos esmeralda que brillan más que la propia joya.

Sakura se encontraba en algo similar, el chico era guapo lo admitía, pero eso ella no le presta mucha atención sino sus ojos ámbares que se podría confundir con el dorado más bríllate ya que así se encontraban sus ojos, brillantes, y con un brillo tan especial que no era una mirada lujuriosa como las que le lanzaban los demás este era como de cariño y afecto.

Akane que ahora estaba en el suelo en medio de los dos los miraba a ambos con cara de no entender y que desde que se vieron no despegaban las miradas del otro. Entonces fue ahí donde tuvo una idea; Sakura le había agradado y también la idea de que estuviera con su hermano ya que siempre percibía que estaba muy solo además que no le agradaba las chicas que le presentaban a su hermano; siempre buscaba simpatizarle pero lograban el efecto contrario, se veía a simple vista que estaban fingiendo y más cuando le tiraban de las mejillas y le sonreían, algunas hasta buscaba la oportunidad para amenazarla que si se comportaba se la pagarían pero no era obvio que no le haría caso.

El silencio entre los tres era muy incomodo por lo que ella decidió romperlo.

-hola mucho gusto me llamo Akane; cómo te llamas tu señora bonita- dijo al momento en que se colgaba del cuello de Sakura por lo que ella tuvo que cargarla en brazos para no caer.

-mucho gusto Akane me llamo Sakura Ribera un gusto en conocerte pequeña- dijo Sakura sonriendo dejando a Shaoran encanado nunca creyó ver un sonrisa tan hermosa. Aunque también extrañado por el comportamiento de Akane regularmente solo tiene esas muestras de afecto con su madre, con algunas personas de confianza de la servidumbre y con él, pero nunca lo hacía con una chica y menos desconocida.

-Sakura que bonito nombre te queda muy bien; mira Sakura el es mi hermano mayor Shaoran- dijo intentando que se acercara

-mucho gusto mi nombre es Shaoran- dijo mientras extendía la mano.

-el gusto es mío, mi nombre es Sakura, Sakura Ribera- se estrecharon sus manos a lo que Shaoran aprovechaba para besarle la mano y darse cuenta de lo suave y cálida que era, simplemente perfecta. Sakura en cambio sintió una descarga eléctrica al tocar su mano y cuando él le beso pudo sentir la calidez de sus labios.

-won que grande es- los pensamientos de ambos fueron interrumpidos por la pequeña Akane que hasta ahora se da cuenta de la presencia de Kero que estaba detrás de Sakura- y que bonito como se llama- dijo emocionada aunque se notaba un poco asustada cuando Kero bostezo y mostro sus dientes.

-bueno pequeña te presento a Kero mi mejor amigo inseparable y se podría decir que mi guardián-presento Sakura agachándose y abrazándolo mientras que Kero le lamia, sonrió.

-increíble, es muy bonito- dijo Akane

-no lo quieres acariciar-

-no gracias estoy bien- Dijo Akane un poco mas asustada

-todo estará bien; Kero es muy amistoso además parece que le agradas- esto lo dijo al notar como Kero intentaba acercarse y olerla –anda tranquila no te hará nada- dicho esto se acerco a la niña empujándola un poco acercándola a Kero.

Akane un poco dudosa levanto la mano a la cabeza de Kero; cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente cerca Kero se la lamio; eso le dio confianza a Akane para acercársele con mas confianza y ahora se acariciarle la cabeza.

-ves es inofensivo- dijo Sakura sonriente.

-¡hay! Mira hermano Kero-chan es mi amigo- dijo Akane emocionada y riendo ahora que Kero le lamia la cara –me estás haciendo cosquillas-

Ambos jóvenes sonrieron.

-bueno seguro que dejaras que lo montes- dicho esto cargo a la niña sentándola sobre Kero –Kero-chan andando- dicho esto Kero empezó a caminar despacio, mientras que Akane se emocionaba más.

-que divertido mira hermano-

-se ve que le gustan los niños- dijo Shaoran

-me encantan aunque no convivo mucho con ellos, más que nada con los animales-

-Entiendo-Shaoran no podía apartar la vista de ella

-Sakura- escucharon que la llamaban, voltearon a ver que era Akane que ya se había bajado de kero y ahora abrazaba las piernas de ella –fue muy divertido ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros a nuestro paseo? Anda di que si- pidió la niña con ojos de cachorrito.

-bueno yo, no sé si Deva- levanto la vista buscando la aprobación de Shaoran en ella

-por mí no hay problema será un gusto dar este paseo con usted- dijo sonriente.

-Está bien, muchas gracias- dijo también con una radiante sonrisa que lo dejo embobado.

-¡qué bien¡ vamos estoces- dijo Akane más emocionada.

Así siguieron en su paseo bastante divertido para los tres disfrutando los eventos del festival. Hubo uno en donde tenían que lanzar aros los cuales se ofrecieron Sakura y Shaoran que al momento de tomar el grupo de aros sus manos se rozaron haciendo que los dos se ruborizaran mucho, lo que hizo que Akane riera divertida, de verdad ya había encontrado a la chica ideal para su hermano; Sakura simplemente era maravillosa y le cayó muy bien. Después de varios intentos; Sakura y Shaoran terminaron ganando un premio; ella una muñeca muy bonita con vestido elegante blanco de pelo negro con risos y un gorrito y él un conejito rosado con la cola, barriga y la parte peluda de la nariz de blanco.

Sakura muy feliz de conseguir lo que quería le regalo la muñeca a Akane

-toma es para ti- dijo agachándose y poniéndole la muñeca en frente.

-para mi, de verdad- pregunto sin poder creérselo.

-claro que si- dijo sonriente dándose la en las manos.

-muchas gracias es muy bonita- dijo esto lanzándose a sus brazos

-no hay de qué pequeña-

-bueno creo que es hora de irnos- dijo Shaoran notando que el sol se esta ocultando.

-Qué pero yo no quiero irme todavía- se quejo Akane haciendo un puchero.

-creo que lo mejor es hacerle caso a tu hermano, yo también tengo que regresar pronto a la casa o mis padres se preocuparan- dijo Sakura tratando de conversarla

-está bien- dijo ya resignada –te podríamos acompañar a tu casa Sakura?

-si sería buena idea, algo te puede suceder en el camino, ¿estará cerca tu casa?- dijo Shaoran cuando en realidad solo quería pasar más tiempo con ella.

-muchas gracias por la oferta pero yo no vivo en el pueblo; yo vivo en el campo un lugar apartado; solo estoy aquí porque vine a cumplir mi trabajo entregando las cosechas y vine en una carreta que se encuentra en el puesto de mercado-Termino de explicar.

-Ah entonces te podemos acompañar a la carreta- dijo Akane

-Creo que sería una molestia-

-No, para nada nos encantaría acompañarte- se aseguro a decir Shaoran.

-muchas gracias. Dijo Sakura mientras sonreía a ambos.

Caminaban en un silencio un poco incomodo por parte de Sakura y Shaoran y que Akane estaba muy entretenida montado a Kero, debes en cuando Shaoran miraba de reojo a Sakura sin que ella se diera cuneta, hasta que llegaron a la carreta.

-bien, muchas gracias por el día de hoy me la pase muy bien, jamás me he divertido tanto- dijo Sakura sonriente.

-muchas gracias a ti Sakura por salvarme yo tampoco me había divertido tanto en mi vida, espero verte pronto; te extrañare- dijo Akane sonriendo

-ojala; yo también te extrañare- se agacho a la altura de la niña ara besarle la mejilla y luego levantarse y estar el frente de Shaoran –mucho gusto en conocerlo y otra vez gracias por el dia de hoy- dijo Sakura un poco sonrojada.

-no hay de que también me la pase muy bien contigo- dijo Shaoran igual de sonrojado y apenado –disculpa yo… quería…-cada vez estaba más sonrojado y apretaba mas el conejo todavía en sus manos –solo…-

-dime- pregunto sonriente haciendo que Shaoran se pusiera más nervioso y se sonrojara más

-bueno yo…-

-hermano que esperas- le susurro Akane mientras se ponía detrás de el y lo empujaba un poco haciéndolo reaccionar.

-bueno yo… quería… darte esto- le extendió el conejo poniéndoselo de frente a ella y bajando la mirada de la pena.

-de verdad, yo creía que era para Akane-. Dijo con cara de sorpresa.

-Bueno en realidad era para ti desde el principio; pensaba ganar otra cosa para ella… pero si no lo quieres lo entenderé y…- dejo de hablar y además se quedo estático al ver como ponía las manos sobre las suyas y poco a poco le quitaba en conejo y lo abrazaba contra sí.

-es muy bonito, gracias me encanta- dijo Sakura sonriente y luego acercarse para darle un beso en la mejilla lo cual lo dejo congelado –hasta luego- dijo para después subirse rápidamente en la carreta –cuídense mucho; nos vemos luego- dijo para luego ponerse en marcha.

-hasta luego Sakura- dijo Akane despidiéndose con la mano hasta que despareció de su vista –valla hermano te luciste esta vez- dijo con una sonrisa picara a lo que el prefirió hacerse el desentendido.

-no sé de qué estás hablando-

-no te hagas, te gusta Sakura no me puedes engañar-

-Mejor dejemos de hablar de esas cosas y vamos a casa antes de que los guardias vengan por nosotros- dijo dándose la vuelta y camina de regreso al castillo. Ya una vez hay ahí lo esperaban en la sala del trono su madre, una mujer delgada de pelo negro y largo con una piel tan blanca que parecía a una perla y una mirada tan seria que podría darle miedo a cualquiera.

-se pude saber donde estaban ustedes dos para llegar a estas horas- pregunto con vos de reproche.

-lo siento madre, Akane estaba aburrida y quise aprovechar que había una festival para que se divirtiera- dijo pasándole a su madre la niña que estaba ya dormida.

-eso no es escusa para haber llegado a estas horas hijo-

-lo lamento pero no volverá a pasar- dijo ya retirándose de la habitación e irse a la suya. Una vez allí se puso su ropa de dormir y se fue al banco que hay en su cuarto contemplando las estrellas y de la nada le llego la imagen de Sakura a la cabeza y sin poder evitarlo sonrió; esa chica era muy diferente a las que había conocido; no solo era bella sino que era dulce, gentil, alegre y energética, le gustaba ver como jugaba con su hermana y contemplar sus sonrisas, era la primera vez veía a Akane tan alegre con una muchacha fuera de la familia y que también es una desconocida; tenía que admitirlo le gustaba Sakura y le gustaba mucho y haría lo posible por tener una relación con ella y quizás podrían ser que esa chica fuera lo que buscaba en una esposa, meneo su cabeza de un lado a otro, que estaba pensando todavía no sabía si le gustaba a ella además que era muy pronto de pensar en tomarla como esposa, aunque,… llevo la mano a la mejilla recordando el beso que le dio lo que hiso que su sonrisa se ampliara; esperaba volver a verla pronto y sin más se volvió a dormir aun con la imagen de Sakura en la cabeza.

Por otro lado, Sakura está por llegar a su casa bajo de la carreta notando como Kero dormía plácidamente; tenía que darse prisa si quería que sus padres llegaran y encontraran la cena preparada así que puso manos a la obra. Tardo exactamente una hora y media en cocinar y limitar un poco la casa ya era de noche y sus padres no tardarían en llegar estaba dando unos toques a la cena cuando escucho las ruedas de una carreta y el relincho de un caballo y supo que eran ellos así que salió a la puerta para recibirlos con una sonrisa.

-Mamá, papá que bien que regresaron los extrañe- dijo primero dándole un fuerte abrazo y un beso para luego hacer lo propio con su madre

-nosotros también a ti cariño- dijo su madre correspondiéndole al abrazo con fuerza y un beso en la frete

-la cena está en la mesa; vamos entremos-

Una vez en la casa se animaron a tener una conversación mientras comían.

-y bien que tal les fue en las compras- pregunto Sakura

-nos fue muy bien esas herramientas están en mejores condiciones de lo que esperábamos- dijo su padre

-ya veo-

-y a ti- pregunto esta vez la señora

-¿a mí qué?

-que tal con las venta de las cosechas ese hombre no te ha molestado ni nada por el estilo verdad-

Sakura diviso en los ojos de sus madre la preocupado que estaba, después de todo era la primera vez que iba sola al pueblo, pero para no preocuparla tanto decidió decirles la verdad a medias de ese tipo.

-La verdad es que al principio no me hacia reconocido; pensó que era una clienta y después que me presente empezó a saca sus uñas y se volvió el mismo amargado de siempre- termino de explicar.

-no me extraña Robar siempre es así, pero no te ha dicho o hecho nada verdad- dijo el señor.

-no papá me pude defender muy bien de sus insultos además Kero cuido de mí en todo momento-

-bueno eso es un alivio; pero hay algo mas verdad; porque te note más animada cuando llegamos y creo que ese conejo tiene que ver con eso- dijo la señora con una mirada picara y señala el conejo de peluche rosa que estaba sentado en una silla delante de la mesa lo que hizo que Sakura se sonrojara y avergonzara.

-bueno la verdad es que…- espeso a jugar con sus manos nerviosa –se que después de vender las verduras me fui a dar un paseo por los alrededores aprovechando que había un festival y bueno yo… - empezó a contarles con detalles lo que le había ocurrido donde el accidente hasta cuando Shaoran y Akane la acompañaron hasta l coche.

-Oh pero que hermoso, parece ser que nuestra niña se ha enamorado Diego- dijo la señora sorprendiendo a los presentes y haciendo que el señor pusiese cara de enfado.

-mamá como puedes decir eso si apenas lo conozco es más de él solo se su nombre y superficialmente, tendría que conocerlo más a fondo para saber si lo estoy- dijo Sakura apenada

-en eso ella tiene razón, además de que es muy joven para pensar en esas cosas- dijo esta vez el señor con cara seria.

-ustedes dos no tienen remedio, es obvio que por lo menos te gusta el chico es así como surge el amor; además ya tiene edad suficiente para pensar en esas cosas-

- pues me rehusó a pensar en eso, Sakura es muy joven, todavía es una niña y no puede darse el lujo de pensar en cosas poco inocentes- dijo todavía serio el señor. No había cambiado desde que Sakura entro en su vida la sobreprotegía mucho; cuando era niña y la lleva al pueblo mantenía lejos d otros niños solo la dejaba juntarse con niñas, para que no le arrebataran a su "_pequeña cerezo_" como solía llamarla de pequeña y ahora que era todo una mujer menos dejaba que los otros hombres se le acercaran.

-Diego creo que estas exagerando, Sakura es toda una mujer; es hermosa, cariñosa, dulce y más cualidades que cualquier muchacho quisiera tener de esposa- dijo la señora sonriendo radiantemente.

-mamá creo que están exagerando un poco los dos, es verdad que soy toda una mujer pero no por eso significa que este enamorada-

-algún día te darás cuenta de que tengo razón hija mía, pero dejemos el asentó del amor para otro momento, lo mejor será que nos vallamos a dormir mañana hay que estrenar las nuevas herramientas-

-tienes razón, buenas noches mamá papá- dijo Sakura levantándose de la mesa con el conejo en brazos –anda dando Kero- le dijo al puma entrando los dos a la habitación. Hay Sakura se puso su ropa de dormir y luego contemplar las estrellas en la ventana de su cuarto, llegándole de la nada la imagen de Shaoran, quizás su madre tenía razón le gustaba Shaoran pero de ahí a enamorarse faltaba mucho decidió no pensar en eso, además de que se veía a simple vista que Shaoran era un caballero quizás un conde o un duque lo supuso por la forma que se vestía y lo educado que era con los demás, como se podría fijar en ella, una simple campesina que andaba siempre en trapos y no se acostumbraría a la vida de lujos y el no se acostumbraría a su vida del campo eran de mundos distintos y el tendría muchas pretendientes incluso más bonitas y educadas que ella; decidió no pensar más en eso y decidió irse a dormir todavía con la imagen de Shaoran en la cabeza. Sin saber que este es solo el comienzo de los desafíos le tiene preparado el destino y lo muy involucrado que estará Shaoran en ellos y en sus sentimientos.


	5. Cap 4: Comienza la busqueda

**Capitulo 4: Comienza la búsqueda**

Mientras que los humanos continúan con sus vidas cotidianas, los demonios tienen sus propios problemas.

En el lugar más profundo del bosque de las pesadillas se encuentra algo que jamás un humano haya imaginado, un viejo castillo casi en ruinas pero todavía se mantiene en pie tenía un aspecto muy tétrico que era recomendable mantenerse alegado. (N/A para que se lo imaginen mejor es algo así como el castillo que aparece en la bella y la bestia)

Dentro de ese castillo habitaban unas creaturas con aspecto humano con una mente tan siniestra que solo piensan en matar a diestra y siniestra, con alas de murciélago y colmillos filosos con los que mataban con facilidad a su presa, creaturas que solo piensan en sí: los vampiros.

En ese momento se escucha un grito de terror proveniente del castillo, al parecer los vampiros disfrutaban de su banquete de media noche. Dentro del catillo específicamente en una sala amplia en donde las orillas avían sillas de diferentes niveles (N/A una arriba de la otra) en medio del camino de sillas se veía una silla grande que a simple vista se veía que era de oro; un trono donde en el asiento reposaba una corona como un rey cualquiera tendría, con sus joyas y adornos pero negra. En el piso de la sala reposaba un cuerpo sin vida; se le veía los ojos blancos y el pecho abierto, el parecer le devoraron lo de adentro.

-esto no puede seguir así, señores- dijo un hombre levantándose de su lugar; era alto de tez morena, cabello castaño oscuro; ojos celestes y de unos 45 años aparentes – Zulfús ya es hora de poner un alto a esto no podemos seguir nuestra supervivencia solo con la sangre de los unicornios y de un mísero humano por año- exclamo arto poniéndose al frete del sabio mas grande, de tez pálida, cabello blanco; de bigote y barba corta. Un poco calvo por arriba de la cabeza, ojos azul cielo y usa lentes redondos y pequeños.

-en eso estoy de acuerdo contigo Diamante- dijo el sabio de nombre Zulfús–pero mientras no encontremos a nuestro heredero nuestra supervivencia dependerá de ello- dijo serio.

-pero no sabemos donde esta, es más no sabemos si está vivo o muerto en este momento; debemos encontrar un heredero al trono y yo me ofrezco para ese puesto o en todo caso a mi hijo; no podemos esperar toda la eternidad por el- dijo el señor antes nombrado de nombre Diamante.

-tú sabes perfectamente que solo el Kinomoto que tenga la marca de la luna podar heredar ese trono y ni tu hijo ni tú la tienen; en todo caso, algún descendiente de tu hijo nacerá con esa marca así que hasta entonces deberemos esperar; recuerda que eso venia escrito en el testamento de tu padre-

-esperar a que, a que todo el clan desaparezca por que todavía no nace el vampiro con la marca de los Kinomoto- dijo ya enfadado.

-cuidado con lo que dices Diamante el hecho de que tu hermano no puede gobernar no quiere decir que tu lo tengas que darnos las ordenes- dijo también enfadado pero más que nada harto.

- le aseguro su señoría que yo no soy tan tonto como mi hermano menor yo si sabré llevarlos adelante- la mayoría del público asintió.

Zulfús volteo la vista al lado de su silla encontrándose con un hombre de cabello y ojos castaños claro que tenia la mirada gacha este hombre era el hermano menor de diamante; Fugitaka.

-lo mejor será que ya tomemos en cuenta la posibilidad de llevarme a mí al poder y al parecer todos o la mayoría está de acuerdo- dijo Diamante con voz altanera.

-recuerda que el antiguo rey, nuestro padre dejo a Zulfús a cargo para escoger al perfecto rey por el bien del clan- dijo esta vez Fugitaka con voz calmada.

-cierra la boca hermano; solo porque tienes la esperanza de que la bastarda de tu hija este viva no significa que tengamos que pasar por lo que estamos pasando por más tiempo ya que no hay ninguna prueba de que lo esté-

-En eso está equivocado señor Diamante- dijo esta vez una mujer de pelo entre rojo y naranja largo y ojos del mismo color con un aspecto misterioso –es cierto que no hay pruebas de que la princesa este viva, pero tampoco lo hay de que este muerta-

-Que quieres decir con eso Mizuki-

-No podemos sacar conclusiones ni actos desesperados estamos un 50 y 50% seguros-

-Tonterías-

-En eso tiene ella razón padre- de la puerta del salón apareció un hombre atractivo de pelo azul marino y ojos azul celeste –no podemos sacar conclusiones estando un 60 y 40% seguros-

-Y ahora tu qué quieres decir con 60 y 40% seguros Eriol- dijo esta vez Zulfús.

-Hoy en la tarde fui al pueblo para la caza e iba caminando cerca de un lugar que llaman mercado buscando una buena presa pero jamás espere encontrarme con eso –dijo serio el joven.

**Flash-Black contado por Eriol**

Estaba totalmente aburrido en ese lugar por más que buscaba no encontraba la ocasión para secuestrarla; estaba dispuesto a hirme cuando de repente sentí una energía cerca; muy poderosa por cierto y eso no es todo, también sentí el olor de uno de los nuestro me estaba guiando y me guie a unos de los puestos del mercado cuando estuve por llegar la presencia desapareció; di unos cuantos pasos cuando divise lo que al parecer era u pleito pude ver como la muchacha se iba alejando del puesto al parecer molesta pero no divise su cara; examine el lugar y solo sentí la esencia de esa energía.

**Fin del Flash-Black**

-y que te hace pensar que esa energía es de la persona que estamos buscando hijo- dijo Diamante.

-lo sé porque esta energía y este olor que sentí aquella vez no la avía sentido antes además que lo reconocí como una de los de nuestra sangre y tu sabes q a la exacción del tío no tenemos otros parientes-

-Entonces hay una posibilidad de que se tratara de mi hija, Eriol- dijo Fugitaka con voz esperanzada.

-es lo más probable tío- dijo Eriol con una sonrisa.

-lo que quiere decir que volveremos a tener esperanzas- dijo esta vez Zulfús parándose con una sonrisa -daremos una reunión de una hora antes de decidir qué haremos ahora; los del clan pueden retirarse pero los del consejos de sabios se quedaran aquí para tomar cartas en el asunto- Todos el mundo obedeció las órdenes dictadas por Zulfús.

-que es lo que pretendes Eriol- dijo enfadado Diamante tomando con fuerza del brazo d su hijo una vez que estuvieron fuera de la sala.

-no pretendo nadas más que el bien de nuestro clan padre- dijo Eriol soltándose del agarre.

-tú sabes muy bien que el bien del clan no podrá ser con la aparición de esa chica que es una desconocida para nosotros; que no ves que si tú o yo podríamos ser los gobernantes y de esa manera crear una nueva era de la cual nos haríamos los seres más poderosos del universo-

-eso es algo que q pretendes tú padre a diferencia de ti; a mí no me interesa llevar un titulo como el de ser rey; no soy tan ambicioso como tú, y si para eso tiene q venir esa desconocida, como tú le dices, pues q venga así me quitare un gran peso de encima-

-No sabes lo q dices, ya verás q cuando estemos a solo un paso del poder me rogaras el puesto-

-soy consciente de q no será así padre; ahora con su permiso me retiro-

Pasaron más o menos una hora y como habían acordado los del consejo de sabios el clan se volvió a unir en el gran salón esperando el veredicto de los grandes sabios

-muy bien ya todos reunidos hemos de comunicarle de nuestra decisión- dijo el sabio Zulfús –según la información dada recientemente por el joven Kinomoto; el pudo encontrar lo que no hemos podido encontrar en años, por eso llegamos a la conclusión de que… Eriol- ante su llamado Eriol se puso delante del gran sabio –será tu deber de ahora en adelante buscar y encontrar a nuestro heredero y traerlo aquí a la fuerza de ser necesario ya que deberá asumir sus deberes tanto como príncipe y como futuro rey y tu eres el único que puede asumir una forma humana y así no dar sospechas a los caza-vampiros para capturarte; por lo que te infiltraras en el mundo humano y asumirás un cargo en el palacio real para así poder buscar con más facilidad dejamos el futuro del clan en tus manos Eriol y te pido que no nos defraudes-

-ya verá; no me rendiré hasta encontrar mi objetivo al fin pero todavía me falta un detalle que aclara-

-di cual es-

-cuál será el puesto que obtenga en el castillo y como haremos para que lo obtenga-

-ocuparas el cargo del consejero real y como es que lo obtendrás eso no es problema Eriol, puedes usar tus poderes para arengártelas ¿ya quedaron aclaradas tus dudas?-

-Completamente señor-

-bien como dije antes dejamos el futuro del clan en tus manos Eriol te sugiero que empiece ya-

-partiré al mundo humano ahora mismo señor, con su permiso me retiro-

Todo el mundo comenzó a retirarse del salón. Eriol estaba a punto de partir cuando diviso a Fugitaka acercándose a él.

-le sucede algo tío-

-si hijo quiero pedirte algo importante-

-lo que desee-

-te lo ruego, cuida de mi hija una vez que la encuentres no dejes que los del clan le hagan daño- pidió Fugitaka con una vos de suplica.

-no se preocupe la cuidare mejor que a nadie, al fin y al cabo es mi prima querida, no cree- dijo Eriol sonriente lo cual tranquilizo a Fugitaka de sobre manera.

-a diferencia d los del clan yo te dejo es a cargo del bienestar de mi hija Eriol-sonrió y se despidió de su sobrino mientras lo veía alejarse volando en la oscuridad de la noche.

-Nadesko por favor has que nuestra hija vuelva a mi- dijo mientras contemplaba la luna llena en el cielo –no sabes cuánto las extraño y cuanto añoro tenerla con migo en este momento- saco de su bolsillo algo que parecía ser una especie de prendedor para el cabello (N/A él prendedor que Sakura utilizo en la primera película) que le pertenecía a Nadesko y lo cuidaba como a un tesoro teniendo la esperanza de dársela algún día a su hija.


	6. Cap 5: La Dificil Decisión

**Capitulo 5: la difícil decisión **

La vida en la rutina en el campo se podría decir que cada vez se ponía más complicada, en los últimos días no han tenido muy buenos resultaos con las cosechas.

Han pasado ya una semanas sin que sus tierras muestren resultado positivos y eso es de extrañarse ya que sucedió repentinamente.

-Sakura podrías ayudar a tu padre con la cerca- su madre se le acerco al no tener respuesta. Sakura estaba en medio del campo de verduras apoyando sus manos en el palo de un rastillo y su cabeza sobre ellas, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte –Sakura- volvió a llamar esta vez pasándole la mano por enfrente haciéndola por fin reaccionar.

-AH… perdón mamá que me decías-

-Sakura otra vez soñando despierta con tu joven pretendiente-

Este comentario hizo que definitivamente regresara a la realidad, sin poder evitar que su rostro se pusiera de rojo jitomate.

-pero que cosas estás diciendo mamá, y-yo no p-podría ah… está bien lo admito, pero es que no puedo evitarlo-

-bueno lo admites es un comienzo, pero por el momento es mejor que vayas a ayudar a tu padre con la cerca-

-está bien con permiso

Sakura no podía creer que otra vez a estado pensando en él; otra vez estaba pensando en Shaoran es que ya han pasado 2 meses desde su visita en el pueblo y no ha vuelto a saber de ellos y no ha podido concentrarse en su trabajo aunque tampoco ha podido trabajar mucho que digamos por una extraña razón las cosechas no han rendido mucho que digamos ya no crecen y son pocas las verduras que salen en buen estado llevan viviendo así desde hace tres semanas eso los tiene extrañados a todos.

-papá, me dijeron que necesitabas ayuda- mientras se acercaba a la cerca encontrándose con su padre lo noto muy extraño estaba quieto dándole la espalda, cuando se dispuso a llamarlo tocando su hombro pero cuando lo hizo cayo inconsciente al piso -¡PAPA, estas bien¡- pregunto alterada y preocupada al no oír respuesta –MAMA VEN RAPIDO-

Rubí llego tan rápido como oyó el grito de su hija quedando horrorizada ante la imagen que encontró cuando llego

-por dios pero que paso aquí- dijo mientras se agachaba junto a Sakura examinando la salud de su esposo.

-no lo se me acerque a él y de la nada se desmayo-

-tiene mucha fiebre, por dios, rápido, hay que llevarlo a la casa- y así entre las dos se lo llevaron a la casa en donde lo metieron en su cama.

-papa por favor recupérate- pidió Sakura mientras se ubicaba al lado de su cama.

-no te preocupes mientras lo cuidemos, estoy segura de que estará bien pronto- dijo Rubí mientas se sentaba a su lado y acariciándole el cabello.

-ojala y tengas razón-

Estuvieron cuidándolo por un rato hasta que Sakura decidió hablar

-sabes, voy a terminar de arreglar la cerca será mejor que tú te quedes aquí, volveré en un momento-

Mientras Sakura trabajaba en arreglar la cerca de repente pudo sentir esa sensación que no había sentido en muchos años, sentía la presencia de algo o de alguien y la sentía en el bosque como si la estuvieran llamándola desde ahí la última vez que la sintió fue el día que encontró a kero luego de eso no lo volvió a llamar por lo que pensó que era su imaginación

Ya han pasado unos días y la salud de Diego no parecía mejorar; el médico del pueblo a ido a revisarlo y le comento que lo más probable es que tuviera fiebre amarilla después le recomendó unos medicamento que aunque son caros eran muy efectivos, deberían dárselo lo antes posible o su vida peligraría; pero ellos no contaban con el dinero suficiente para eso y les preocupaba mucho la salud de Diego. Pasaron las semanas y las cosechas tampoco parecían mejorar; la tierra se secaba cada vez más al igual que el rio por lo que esto obligo a Sakura a tomar una decisión y seguramente la más difícil que haya tomado n toda su vida pero era por sus seres queridos.

-pienso ir al pueblo a buscar trabajo- le dijo de repente a sus padres quienes la miraban sin poder creérselo hasta la señora que tenía un plato vacío en sus manos lo dejo caer de la impresión.

-Sakura te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo jrrrrr… no puedes irte así como así y dejarnos a tu madre y a mí solos-

-y no lo voy a hacer papa, pero tienes que entender que lo mejor es que pase una temporada en n pueblo trabajando; que no ves como nos encontramos económicamente, como se encuentran las cosechas, tus medicinas y principalmente como te encuentras tu-dijo con ojos de suplica para que la entendiera –no los voy a abandonar nunca, trabajare duro para reunir el dinero suficiente para las medicinas en poco tiempo y poder volver con ustedes y mientras tanto les enviare el dinero que vaya ganando-

Rubí que hasta el momento estuvo callada decidió hablar –creo que ella tiene razón en eso diego-

-tú también mujer que no ves mi hija es una creatura por dios como va estar vagando por el mundo sola y sin compañía imagínate la clase de trabajo que le ofrecerían no quiero ni imaginármelo-

-diego estas exagerando nuestra hija se puede defender por sí misma la lo demostró innumerables veces las cosas no van a cambiar solo porque se la pase una temporada en el pueblo o en su trabajo, además estoy de acuerdo con ella-

-gracias mama-

diego todavía no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión tomada por su esposa e hija pero sabía que aunque nunca lo estuviera lo harían por lo que dijo –está bien, aunque todavía no este desacuerdo, confió en ti hija mía- esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa mientras posaba un de sus manos sobre la cabeza de Sakura quien lo miraba con lagrimas en los ojos y después abrazarlo con fuerza.

-hay papa, te quiero mucho eso siempre tenlo presente jamás te abandonare y menos en tu estado; yo te cuidare bien a ti y a mama-

-lo sabemos pequeña; pero debes entender que esto también es muy duro para nosotros- dijo rubí mientras la abrazaba por detrás –el saber que no vamos a poder verte tan seguido nos congela él, que a partir de ahora ya te volviste de nuestra pequeña niña a nuestra mujercita y que con esta decisión que tomaste ya las cosas cambien para siempre-

-pero quiero que tengas presente una cosa Sakura tu madre y yo te amamos mucho y para nosotros siempre serás nuestra niña pequeña y consentida- dio Diego acariciando sus mejillas.

-muchas gracias por entenderme… he decidido que partiré mañana por la mañana- dijo de repente Sakura.

-¿como mi niña te irás mañana?- pregunto su madre.

-sí creo que es lo mejor entre más pronto trabaje menos tiempo estaré hay en el pueblo y regresare a casa- respondió mirando a sus padres.

-está bien hija te entendemos; vuelve con bien por favor- dijo Diego con una cara llena de tristeza se veía que todavía no aprobaba la idea de que se fuera.

-gracias papa- se acerco a él y lo abrazo con cariño –significa mucho para mí esta confianza que me estás dando.

-no es nada; ahora será mejor que te vayas a descansar; mañana será un día difícil-

-sí, buenas noches- dijo mientras se retiraba de la habitación.

A la mañana siguiente ya todo estaba listo para la marcha de Sakura, ella pensaba irse al amanecer ya que no quería ver las caras de tristeza de sus padres; si lo hacía seria capas de quedarse ahí y no más

-Sakura-

Dio un brinco del susto para luego darse la vuelta y ver a su madre frente a ella.

-Pensabas irte sin despedirte-

-yo... la verdad... Tu sabes que no me gustan las despedidas y… pues-

Luego de eso Rubí termino de eliminar la distancia que las separaba para abrazarla y soltar suaves sollozos –hay mi niña no quisiera que te fueras ni a tu padre tampoco; pero parece que no hay opción-

-lo siento mama, pero no la hay – resiso el abrazo mirándose frente a frente pero aun tomado de las manos mirándola frente a frente pero aun tomadas de las manos.

-mira nada más; me pareció ayer que te recogimos cuando apenas eras una niña muy hermosa a pesar de las graves heridas- hizo una pausa mirándola detenidamente –ahora eres una mujer muy hermosa que está a punto de realizar su propia vida-

-eso me recuerda… Muchas gracias por todo el sacrificio que han hecho por mí; se que tal vez no allá sido fácil cuidar de mi y que hayan tenido que esforzarse más en el trabajo ya que tenían una boca más que alimentar y por la educación, el cariño y el amor que me han dado a pesar que ni yo misma se de mi pasado y me han recibido como a un miembro más de la familia y eso me hizo muy feliz-

-todo lo que hicimos por ti; lo hicimos con mucho gusto hija, tu nos has traído mucha luz y alegría, has iluminado nuestras vidas de una manera que eliminaste la oscuridad que habitaba en nuestros corazones- alzo su mano acariciando su mejilla –eres nuestro bello "_ángel caído del cielo"_-

Sakura sonrió al recordar el apodo con el que la llamaban de niña en los primero meses así como el señor diego la llamaba "_pequeña cerezo"_ la señora tenía también un apodo para referirse a ella.

-ten esto es tuyo- de sus ropas saco el dije con la cadena de oro que Sakura encontró ya hace muchos años el día en que encontró a kero.

-pero si es…mama esto te lo di de regalo porque ahora-

-esto es tuyo por derecho; te servirá como un recuerdo de nosotros, cada vez que lo veas piensa en nosotros y en lo mucho que te amamos- dijo la señora mientras se la ponía.

-gracias mama- dijo ahora- dijo ahora con los ojos cristalinos- lo cuidare mucho lo prometo-

-tú también hazlo, adiós hija-

-adiós- en un ágil movimiento Sakura se monto en relámpago y empezó a andar por el monte despidiéndose de su madre quien la despide con la mano deseándole buena suerte mientras ella hacía lo mismo hasta que desapareció de su vista.

Cuando salió por la entrada del rancho no se había alejado mucho cuando entre los ramales escucho algo.

-quien anda ahí-

Se bajo del caballo ara acercarse y divisar mejor. Cuando se acerco lo suficiente algo le salto encima tirándola al suelo luego sintió como algo le lamia la cara, al levantar la cara se da cuenta de que se trataba de kero.

-kero con que eras tú; por favor no vuelvas a ser eso-

Se libero de la prisión de la que era sometida para luego sentarse y acariciarlo.

-perdóname amigo, pero no podrás ir conmigo esta vez, lo lamento-

Se monto de nuevo en relámpago para verlo por última vez

-mejor regresa a casa hay estarás más a gusto, adiós-

Dio unos cuantos pasos cuando se dio cuenta que la seguía.

-Siéntate kero quédate aquí-

El minino obedeció sin embargo no dejo de verla.-

-buen chico, ahora si adiós-

Volvió andar y se dio cuenta de que insistía en seguirla.

-vuélvete-

Le ordeno con voz más grave pero lo vio negar con la cabeza.

-ahora no se qué hacer-

Susurro para si en forma pensativa cuando le llego una idea.

-mira un gran pastel-.

Grito de repente y vio como kero se daba la vuelta para confirmar lo que había dicho.

-ahora o nunca-

Hizo correr al caballo para darle ventaja pero no conto con que el también la perseguiría; siguió corriendo cuando de pronto noto como pasaba frente suyo una familia de conejos por lo que tuvo que hacer parar en seco al caballo haciendo que se levantara en dos patas que como consecuencia la tiro al suelo.

-¡AU¡ qué mala suerte tengo-

Miro hacia atrás viendo a kero en el suelo exhausto de tanto correr; cuando se hubo calmado fue que decidió hablar.

-está bien kero, tu ganas ven conmigo-

Ante la respuesta de su ama kero salto sobre ella feliz y lamiendo su cara.

-¡Ay kero, por favor no sigas!- le pidió mientras reía.

-muy bien ahora es hora de irnos-

Ahora Sakura montada de nuevo en el caballo caminado con kero a su lado al pueblo preparándose para su nueva vida.


	7. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6:**

-joven Shaoran a donde va- pregunto la mucama llamada Tomoyo mientras veía al príncipe prepararse para salir.

-voy al pueblo a hacer una caminata con medianoche- respondió una vez que estuvo listo.

-otra vez vas a intentar encontrarte con Sakura hermano- dijo Akane con una sonrisa picara poniendo a su hermano nervioso al verse al descubierto.

-claro que no… n...n...no entiendo de que me hablas

-¿Sakura?- pregunto con extrañeza Tomoyo.

-te lo explicare Tomoyo; resulta que mi hermano se ha enamorado de la chica más bonita, simpática y con el corazón más puro que he conocido- explico con entusiasmo la niña; mostrando en sus ojos.

-valla debe ser muy buena chica para que hables de esa forma niña Akane-

-si-

Shaoran solo se quedo pensando preguntándose si esta ves tendría suerte en encontrarla; estos últimos 6 meses desde que la vio no ha hecho otra cosa más que ir todas las tardes al pueblo caminado por los alrededores teniendo la esperanza de encontrársela aunque sea por casualidad.

-de que tanto cuchicheo- de repente la voz gélida de Irean se hizo presente tomando por sorpresa a los presentes en la habitación.

-madre yo… solo comentaba con Tomoyo y Akane que como hace un buen día iba a salir con medianoche al pueblo-

-otra vez con esos paseos tontos hijo-

-a mí me gusta madre y ahora con su permiso-

-no se te olvide regresar un poco más temprano para que conozcas a tu nuevo consejero Shaoran-

-si madre-

-buena suerte hermano-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&-****En el pueblo****-&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Que pésima suerte la mía- pensó Sakura mientras caminaba por las calles, en toda la semana que lleva en el pueblo y no ha podido encontrar un trabajo; siempre le ponían la excusa de que era demasiado joven, no tenía experiencia o simplemente no había un puesto disponible, pero ella sabía muy bien que la verdadera excusa era que no le daban trabajo por la hija de los Ribera ya que en ese pueblo en poco tiempo se corrió la voz; no se extrañaría que todo el mundo supiera quién era pero dejando sus problemas a un lado hoy era un día muy importante pues el día de hoy era su cumpleaños número 20, se lamentaba no poder estar en casa y pasarlo con su familia como siempre lo hacía; ya los ahorros de sus padres se estaban agotando y eso le preocupaba, pero el día de hoy dejaría sus preocupaciones a una lado; se tomaría el día para disfrutarlo como de seguro a sus padres les hubiera gustado ese día decidió ponerse un vestido blanco sencillo ero elegante; se lo había regalado su mama el año pasado en su cumpleaños pero solo tuvo la oportunidad de usarlo una vez ya que al ser una mujer de campo no quería ensuciarlo. Salió de la posado en la que s hospedaba encontrándose con Kero en la puerta de entrada como siempre solía hacerlo.

-anda Kero esta vez iremos al prado a pasarla muy bien-

Salió trotando con su guardián a su lado hace unos días Sakura que se encontraba paseando por casualidad descubre un prado de arboles con flores de cerezos muy hermoso, le encantaba pasarla hay; era un buen lugar para ahogar sus penas y despejar su mente de los problemas.

Mientras tanto en ese mismo prado encima de una de las colinas; se encontraba Shaoran sentado en su caballo contemplando la belleza de los cerezos que bailaban entorno al viento que le recordaba mucho a cierta castaña de ojos esmeralda; pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una risa, una encantadora risa de una mujer, asomo su vista al final de la colina donde se encontraba y lo que ve le sorprende.

Sakura estaba jugando a lanzarle un palo a Kero mientras él iba por ella, muy sonriente con ese vestido blanco que le hacía parecer un ángel el más sencillo pero hermoso de ello el viento que jugaba con los pétalos de flor de cerezos también lo hacía con su cabellos los cerezos daban la impresión de estar bailando en el viento rodeándola. Era el cuadro más hermoso que los ojos de Shaoran habían apreciado nunca.

Se bajo del caballo con cuidado de no hacer ruido y bajar de la colina del mismo modo, todavía no se daba cuenta de su presencia, se veía tan inocente sobre todo cuando le lanzo el palo a kero y cayó en un monte formado por las flores de cerezos, ella reía como una niña al ver los problemas que tenía su amigo de encontrar el palo una vez lo encontró se acerco a ella con el palo en la boca todo cubierto de pétalos una vez que estuvo con ella, lo sacudió suavemente con cariño hasta que se percata que en la cabeza le guiaba una flor de cerezos intacta la toma entre sus manos para contemplarla y olerla. Fue ahí cuando él decidió hablar.

-Sakura- dijo con voz baja pero escuchada claramente por la joven.

-Shaoran- de la sorpresa no se dio cuenta que el viento le había arrebatado la flor de sus manos.

-me alegra verte, pero que haces aquí y sola, te puede pasar algo grave-

-gracias por preocuparte, y también me alegra verte y ¿Qué hago aquí? Pues hoy es mi cumpleaños y he decidido pasarlo aquí-

-¿hoy es tu cumpleaños?- repitió sorprendido.

-si- responde apenada.

-AH… entonces- comenzó a husmear en sus ropas para verificar si tenía algo que darle pero no encontró nada adecuado –es… espérame aquí por favor- sin decir más salió corriendo hasta perderlo de vista. Con una mirada confusa lo estuvo esperando por pocos minutos cuando lo vio acercarse con algo en las manos; cuando estuvo unos metros de ella tropezó y cayó con una rodilla apoyada en el piso se quedo así mientras tomaba aire.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto con preocupación.

-si… estoy bien- le extendió un ramo de diferentes tipos de flores rojas y blancas pero la mayoría eran cerezos.

-fe... Felicidades- dijo con una sonrisa desde su posición.

Sakura aun sorprendida tomo el ramo entre sus manos.

-muchas gracias- expreso con una gran sonrisa en su bello rostro.

-bueno no… no es nada. Pero me gustaría saber que haces aquí… en el pueblo claro-

-pues yo… la verdad llevo una semana aquí buscando trabajo y pus no he tenido suerte... Mi padre cayó enfermo y las cosechas no alcanzan para pagar sus medicamentos y pues…- la cara de tristeza y preocupación hizo que él se preocupara aun más a él.

-entonces si tú lo deseas puedo darte algo de dinero para tu padre-

-no Shaoran yo jamás abusaría de la amabilidad de nadie; si llego a tener el dinero será porque me lo gane-

Con esto se confirmo así mismo que Sakura era el ser más puro e inocente del mundo. De repente se le ocurrió una idea descabellada ero con tal de mantenerla cerca valía la pena.

-entonces ven conmigo-

-que-

-que te vengas conmigo al castillo estoy seguro que encontraremos algún trabajo para ti-

-pero hay… y si no somos bienvenidos, después de todo tienes que decir que vas a hablar con el príncipe o la reina y es muy complicado conseguir una plática con sus majestades-

-por eso no tienes de que preocuparte, nadie se opondrá cuando sepan que soy yo el que te pide que trabajes para mí-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-que no creo que se rehúsen a la orden del príncipe-

Esto sí que sorprendió a Sakura sabía que era un noble pero nunca creyó que sería el príncipe.

-yo… yo… no sé si deba acertar-

-por favor me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo y de esta manera te puedo ayudar a que reúnas el dinero suficiente para tu padre-

-si tienes razón- dijo mostrarle otra vez esa sonrisa deslumbrarte con un brillo de alegría en sus ojos –muchas gracias otra vez Shaoran-

-n… no es nada-

- me dará mucho gusto trabajar para ti-

Shaoran tenía tantas ganas de abrazarla se disponía a selo pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar; Kero se le monto encima poniendo sus patas delanteras en sus hombros y empujándolo para luego ponerse delante de Sakura gruyéndole un poco y mirándolo feo; y el mirándolo de la misma manera .

-disculpe a Kero su majestad; pero es que el no deja que se me acerque nadie extraño y menos si no le agrada-

-no te preocupes el sentimiento es mutuo-

Parecía que los dos se iban a matar con la mirada pero luego el cayo en cuenta de la manera que le hablaba, desde cuando le hablaba con respecto.

-Que es eso de "su majestad" puedes tutodearme-

-a mí también me encantaría… pero… no creo que sea conveniente y respetuoso que lo esté llamando por su nombre y menos frente a todos; imagine la imagen que recibiría si ven que tiene amistades con personas de clase baja-

-por lo que dices, veo que ya has escuchado de mi- ella asintió –Pues la verdad a mi no me importa lo que piensen todos de eso a mí eso ni me va ni me viene y me gustaría llegar a ser tu amigo "_y con el tiempo algo más_"- pensó esto último.

-gracias no sé cómo agradecerte todos esto que estás haciendo por mí-

-_"solo quedándote conmigo"_ ya te lo dije no es nada con tal de ver una sonrisa en tu bello rostro-

-Gracias- dijo con un sonrojo en las mejillas

-bueno lo mejor irnos- le extendió su mano para que la tomara una vez lo hizo la escolto hasta su caballo –estoy seguro que a Akane le dará mucho gusto saber que trabajaras en el castillo; ella también te extraña mucho-

-es cierto como está la pequeña me extraña no verla contigo-

-esta vez no pudo acompañarme; tiene sus clases de equitación hasta tarde-

-es una niña muy bonita y encantadora seguro no tendrá que esforzarse mucho para ser una buena princesa- dijo sonriente recordando a la pequeña –Andando Kero- le dijo a su amigo al darse cuenta que seguía sin moverse de lugar. Una vez la oyó la siguió.

Se subieron al caballo de Shaoran sin esfuerzo alguno con Sakura delante de Shaoran. Una vez que el caballo camino se les ocurrió hablar en el camino para conocerse mejor.

-Es un caballo muy bonito y se nota que está muy bien entrenado-

-Gracias la verdad yo mismo he cuidado de él desde pequeño-

-se nota que eres un buen maestro y amable con los animales-

- y a ti se te nota que sabes mucho de ellos-

-es natural en alguien que se la ha pasado en un rancho prácticamente toda su vida y no solo cuido de los caballos sino también de las vacas, de las cosechas o del granero pero con lo que más disfruto es con los caballos y con Kero-

- se nota que a él le tienes mucho cariño, además de que debió costarte trabajo criarlo-

-no Kero es.. un caso muy especial el pocas veces se alimenta de carne; disfruta más comerse las cosechas a escondidas-

-en serio- pregunto sin creérselo

Siguieron así por todo el camino platicado algo de sus vidas. Llegaron al castillo al atardecer.

Los guardias y las criadas que se les encontraban en el camino estaban muy sorprendidos, el príncipe nunca ha llegado al castillo acompañado de una mujer y menos tan sonriente se ve que le gustaba.

Una vez que estaban en la puerta del salón del trono ya muchos habían murmurado que la muchacha que lo acompañaba al príncipe era quizás su prometida ya que por como andaba vestida y por la mirada que le dirigía el príncipe a ella.

-lista- pregunto Shaoran

-sí, mucho- respondió sonriente

Shaoran abrió las puertas de par en par entrando el primero y luego hacerlo ella siguiéndolo hasta que él se frente al trono en donde estaba ahora su madre.

-Shaoran te advertí antes de irte que llegaras un poco más temprano y resulta que llegas más tarde de lo normal-

-lo siento madre pero… -volteo a ver a Sakura

-me entretuve mucho más de lo esperado en el camino-

-Quien es la jovencita presente-

-ah lo...Lo siento- hizo una profunda reverencia frente a la reina mientras se presentaba –soy Sakura Ribera majestad encantada de conocerla al fin-

La reina la miro como si fuera un bicho raro

-no te he visto por aquí jovencita de hecho no recuerdo haber oído hablar de ese apellido en el pueblo-

-Sakura no vive en el pueblo- intervino Shaoran al ver su incomodidad –ella es del campo y necesita de dinero para mantener a su familia-

-Shaoran entiendo la lástima que le tienes a las personas de menor rango que nosotros pero no puedes andar por ahí dándole limosnas a la primera persona que necesitada que te encuentres por ahí-

Esto hizo enfurecer de sobre manera a Shaoran y a la vez que le preocupaba lo que pensara Sakura de él con lo que dijo su madre.

-yo no lo hago por eso madre; yo lo hago porque Sakura- se interrumpió al darse cuenta d que por poco se le va la lengua al decir que Sakura era la persona que le gustaba y quería; a pesar del poco tiempo de conocerla –es mi amigo madre, y es muy trabajadora y me gustaría que le ofrecieran un trabajo aquí en el castillo-

La reina lo medito por unos segundos y volvió a hablar.

-tienes experiencia trabajando-

-eh si yo… en mi casa ayudaba a mis padres con las cosechas y a mi madre en la cocina y en la limpieza general de la casa-

-muy bien entonces te daré el trabajo como sirvienta de la limpieza del castillo y ayudante del escarbado en el establo ¿te parece bien?-

-muy bien su alteza le prometo que no tendrán quejas de mi-

-eso espero-

Un silencio incomodo se formo en el salón hasta que las puertas laterales de este se abrieron de par en par apareciendo la pequeña Akane-

-hermano me dijeron que…- se interrumpió a darse cuenta de con quien estaba su hermano.

-hola Akane como te encuentras- pregunto Sakura con una sonrisa alegre de volver a verla.

-sa… ¿Sakura? Oh Sakura, eres tú, pero dime ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no te hemos vuelto a ver? – y un sinfín de preguntas sin parar

-está bien Akane espera responderé a todas tus preguntas pero una a una y despacio no puedo con todo-

-está bien pero te extrañe mucho Sakura-

-y yo también pequeña-

-que es este espectáculo Akane eso son los modales para una princesa y tú crees que esas son las palabras para dirigirte a ella-

-lo siento mucho su alteza pero… es que- respondió con pena Sakura ante el regaña de la reina.

-Sakura es una buena amiga mía y de Shaoran-

-bueno eso no viene al caso, ve con Tomoyo que sea tu guía y te de él uniforme para que empieces a trabajar hoy mismo-

-si señora-

-vamos Sakura ven quiero presentarte a una también muy buena amiga mía Tomoyo Daidolly-

-mucho gusto yo soy s Tomoyo Daidolly espero que seamos buenas amigas-

-hola Tomoyo, yo soy Sakura Ribera pero puedes llamarme Sakura-

-encantada, bueno ahora ven con nosotras te acompañare para prepararte el uniforme, estoy seguro que te quedara divina-

Una vez que se hubieran retirado las tres la reina decidió aclarar un asunto pendiente-

-Shaoran, cuanto decidirás el buscar una esposa; mira que pronto cumplirás los 21 años y a esa edad-

-ya debería estar por lo menos comprometido, lo sé madre me lo ha dicho millones de veces-

-entonces que estas esperando-

-madre tu sabes que no me he querido con nadie no porque no quería sino que todavía no encuentro a esa persona que me haga sentir especial que me hace sentir que tengo protegerla y con quien pueda compartir mis ideas y este de acuerdo conmigo y creo que la encontré – esto último lo dijo mientras fijaba su vista a la puerta en donde había desaparecido la castaña.

-que dijiste-

-nada-

-bueno solo quería decirte que la próxima semana tendremos una visita-

-que visita-

-en la que conocerás a tu futura prometida… Meiling Word-

- que… madre no hablaras en serio verdad; tú sabes que no me llevo muy bien con ella-

-te advertí Shaoran que si no te comprometías con alguien antes del mes de tu cumpleaños yo lo hare por ti… o es que se te olvido que tú fuiste el de la idea-

- no madre no se me olvido pero es que no puedo creer que de tantas candidatas tengas que elegir a la más importante, petulante, malquiera, mimada, caprichosa y sobre todo insoportable-

-esa no es manera de dirigirte a una dama-

Por muy dama que sea no deja de ser como es-

-bueno lo que menos me importa es lo que pase entre ustedes, pero dentro de dos semanas se hará su baile de compromiso, así que tendrás una semana para poder arreglar sus diferencias con ella-

-pero-

-discúlpenos- de la puerta en la que antes habían salido ahora entraban Tomoyo, Akane y Sakura esta ultima ya está con el uniforme de sirvienta. Al verla Shaoran no quito su vista de ella ni aunque se le acercaron para ponerse en a su lado ¿es que todo con lo que se vista se veía también?

-ya me encuentro lista para empezar a trabajar-

-ah eso me recuerda hijo permíteme presentarte a tu nuevo consejero real…-

Por detrás del trono salió un joven de cabello azul marino y ojos del mismo color con un aura de misterio –Eriol Hiraguizawa-

Una vez nombrado hizo una profunda reverencia –es un gusto conocerlo su majestad espero que sienta complacido de mi trabajo-

Paseo su vista por los demás presentes de la sala hasta detenerse en Sakura tan pronto la vio sintió un aura que se le hacía bastante familiar ero a la vez desconocido; estuvo mirándola por un rato hasta que capto que todos los presentes se percataron de eso.

-mil perdone mi lady pero es que no recuerdo haber visto su cara por aquí y mire que a pesar de que llevo poco tiempo aquí nunca he visto su cara por aquí y mire que a pasar de que llevo poco tiempo aquí nunca he visto un rostro más hermoso-

Se le acerco para tomar su mano y besándola dulcemente como todo un caballero haciendo sonrojar a la pobre Sakura y enfurecer a un más a Shaoran que ya se había percatado antes de la forma que tenia este para mirarla. Y con esto empresaria las aventuras de Sakura junto con los secretos y misterio que están por rebelarse.


	8. Cap 7: Conociendote, Enamorandote

**Capitulo 7: Conociéndote y Enamorándote.**

Sakura ya se está acostumbrado a su nuevo trabaja no hay mucha diferencia con lo que hacía en el rancho; se a echo muy amiga de los demás sirvientes aunque las que aparentan tener su edad guardan distancia con ella y parece odiarla sin razón aparente, ella no se daba cuenta, pero la verdad ellas se comportaban de esa forma ya que se morían de la envidia por las atenciones que tenía el príncipe para con ella, aunque se llevaba bien con sus compañeras de cuarto sin duda su mejor amiga (entre las sirvientas claro está) es con Tomoyo las dos se llevaron muy bien desde el principio se podrá decir que ahora son como hermanas y cuando estaban con la pequeña Akane eran "Las Tres Mosqueteras" inseparables, también se había hecho muy amiga de Eriol Hiraguizawa aunque a él también lo ha querido como a un hermano aunque de él siente algo extraño como si debería conocerlo de toda la vida; quizás porque se llevaban bien, pero sin duda con los que se llevaba muy bien era con Shaoran, el era tan bueno, amble, cariñoso sobre todo con ella y con su hermana, apenas llevaban casi una semana en ese lugar y ya estaba sintiendo algo muy especial por él y que era algo más que una simple amistad que antes sentía por él. Ya era hora del almuerzo así que aprovecho para encontrase con Kero en los establos donde se quedada a dormir ya que no le permitía pasar al castillo.

-hola Kero, me alegra verte, mira traje tu comida y postre favorito-

-hola Sakura es un gusto que vengas a verme-

Levanto su vista encontrándose con la mirada verdosa y llana de lujuria de Jotero. Cuando se entero de que él era el encargado de los establos y que eso implicaba que tenía que encontrarse con la más desagradable persona del planeta.

-hola Jotera pero en realidad solo he venido a llevarme a kero-

-sí, si lo entiendo y aprovechando tu visita tú crees que podrás concederme el honor de cenar con migo esta noche en mi casa, créeme que para mi seria todo un honor-

-lo siento Jotera pero ya quede en cenar con Tomoyo y nuestras amigas en la noche-

- oh si lo entiendo bueno dejaremos la invitación para otro día-

-Adiós Jotera gracias de todas formas- dijo retirándose del lugar y Kero siguiéndola. Desde que llego al castillo no ha hecho otra cosa más que acosarla e invitándola a salir, muchas veces hasta creyó que la coqueteaba pero afortunadamente siempre encontraba excusa para alejarse de él ya que no quería tener ni el más mínimo contacto con una persona que no le agradaba para nada.

-Sakura -

-Ah hola Shaoran como te ha ido-

Bien nada fuera de lo común-

-Shaoran estos días te he notado muy distante, hay algo que te preocupa; porque si es así me gustaría ayudarte-

-no, no Sakura es solo que…- suspiro – esta vida… la de ser príncipe me está aburriendo cada vez más y más no creo que soporte mucho tiempo siento que… enloqueceré-

-te entiendo debe ser muy difícil que nadie te tome en cuenta ni en tus decisiones más importantes-

-como puedes estar tan segura de eso no creo que hayas pasado por lo mismo que yo-

-es verdad no he pasado por lo mismo que tu-

-entonces como puedes estar tan segura-

-bueno pues te he estado observando estos días y he notado cierta incomodidad en ti, cuando comes, cuando tomas tus clases o cuando Eriol se la pasa recordándote de los deberes para el día-

-eres muy observadora- dijo sonriendo

-gracias- respondió de la misma manera-

-peor tienes razón esto es muy extenuante no lo soportare por mucho tiempo-

-no te angusties, mi padre siempre dice "uno siempre consigue lo que quiere cuando no se da por vencido y confié en sí mismo"-

-muy sabias las palabras de tu padre pero no creo que pueda, mi reino esta primero que nada aunque no sabes lo que daría por ser por lo menos un día alguien como ustedes-

-pase lo que pase todo estará bien-

-también fueron las palabras de tu padre-

-no eso son mis palabras de aliento siempre me las digo junto con las de mi padre para darme cuenta de que puedo superar lo que sea-

-muchas gracias, me has ayudado mucho-

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que mientras hablaban se iban acercando poco a poco y ahora estaban cara a cara.

-ya me siento con menos presión- susurro mientras acercaban su rostro al de ella

-n... No hay porque para eso están los amigos- dijo bajado la mirada avergonzada y sonrojada por la cercanía. El levanto su rostro tomándola de la barbilla; mirándola de una manera muy especial que ella no supo descifrar pero sus ojos brillaban de una manera que no había visto antes.

-quisiera que el día de mañana la pasáramos juntos; quisiera llevarte a un lugar muy especial-

-pero mañana hay trabajo que hacer, pasado mañana tienen una visita muy importante y estaremos arreglándolo todo-

-por favor di que si es la única manera de poder liberarme de estas responsabilidades aunque sea solo un día – dijo suplicante

-de acuerdo-

-muchas gracias, nos veremos mañana al medio día en las puertas de los establos-

-está bien, mañana nos veremos- dijo sonriente.

-otra vez gracias- después de decir eso se acercaron para darle un beso en la mejilla, lo que hizo que ella se quedara estática mientras el disfrutaba sentir la suavidad de su piel y su embriagador aroma a cerezos, sin duda alguna el nombre Sakura le quedaba de maravilla porque así era ella, hermosa, tierna, llena de vida y ese embriagante aroma a cerezos.

-nos veremos después- dijo mientras se retiraba dejándola confundida.

Que significaba eso, tan solo con tenerlo tan cerca la puso nerviosa y a la vez segura y feliz, no sabía cómo explicarlo; será que Shaoran se estaba volviendo más que un amigo para ella, meneo la cabeza, no, no podía ser, él y ella eran de mundos diferentes, cierto que era encantador, atento y educado no solo con ella sino también con los demás sirvientes del castillo pero esa manera que tenia de mirarla la asía sentir estremecer, lo mejor será no pensar en eso por el momento.

Mientras tanto por las ventanas estaban un par d ojos que las veían con ilusión.

-no te parece encantador lo que acaba de hacer Tomoyo- pregunto muy emocionada Akane.

-tienes razón mi niña Akane sin duda esos dos harían la pareja perfecta- le respondió Tomoyo con estrellas en los ojos.

-tú crees que deberíamos echarles una mano-

-yo diría que si niña Akane se ve que son muy tímidos pero a simple vista se ve que se gustan-

-verdad que si AHHH no puedo esperar a que se casen-

-primero es lo primero Akane necesitamos darles un empujoncito para que lleguen a dar ese gran paso-

-si me gustaría tener una hermana como ella-

A las afueras del pueblo se asomaban dos figuras masculinas contemplaban el paisaje montados en sus caballos.

-Estás seguro de que es aquí-

-tan seguro como que 2 + 2 = 4 amigo-

-si tú lo dices-

-claro que si ahora vamos nuestra misión ha empezado-

Después de decir estoy hicieron trotar a sus caballos en dirección al castillo. Una vez ahí se presentaron ante los guardias quienes aun con desconfianza los acompañaron al salón del trono una vez hay hicieron una profunda reverencia ante la reina que una vez lo hicieron dijo con voz grave.

-me gustara conocer a los que se presentan ante mí-

-no tiene que temer su alteza somos unos viajeros, y en este momento tenemos una misión que llevar a cabo- dijo con voz seria un hombre alto de cabellos castaños oscuros casi negros y ojos del mismo color.

- de que se tratara esa misión si se puede saber-

-la verdad, no somos unos simple viajeros somos unos cazadores que buscan a algo en particular- hablo esta vez su compañero que era un hombre alto aunque no tanto como el otro de cabellos plateados y ojos color miel de mirada amable-

-madre que pasa aquí- en el salón se presento ahora Shaoran quien detrás de él estaban Sakura, Akane y Tomoyo pero ellas no entraron al salón.

-Shaoran mira ellos son unos cazadores y parece que lo que sea que quieren casar esta en nuestro reino-

-no creo que en este reino haya algún animal interesante que cazar y aunque lo hayan no permitiríamos que se lo llevaran-

-con todo espeto su majestad lo que estamos buscando es más que un animal, es algo mucho más peligroso-

-de que se trata señores- dijo esta vez la reina impaciente al ya no recibir respuestas coherentes-

-se trata de un demonio- hablo esta vez el de pelo castaño –un demonio del cual debemos encárganos de él a toda costa si queremos evitar alguna catástrofe-

-y que clase de demonios es el que están buscado-

-un vampiro-

Al escuchar esto tanto la reina como su hijo los miraron sorprendidos.

-creí que ellos ya habían desaparecido de nuestras vidas hace ya 15 años-

-pues no fue así su alteza ese demonio logro escabullirse al mundo humano y está manteniendo contacto con los suyos-

-y que es lo que quieren estando aquí-

-no se preocupe no vamos a pedirle hospedaje, pero eso sí, solicitamos un permiso para hacer unas investigaciones tanto en el castillo como el de las zonas con su autorización claro está-

-eso es absurdo los vampiros ya se han ido de nuestras vidas-

-mira mocoso, si eso fuera así como tú dices no estaríamos aquí o sí- exclamo un enfadado el de pelo castaño-

- de acuerdo tienen mi autorización-

-muchas gracias le prometemos no molestar y haremos que nuestra estancia sea lo más corta posible-

-bien ahora que el punto ya ha quedado claro, ahora me gustaría que se presentaran-

-yo soy Yukito Tzukichiro su alteza- se presento él del pelo plateado.

-y yo Touya Tzukichiro- dijo esta vez él del pelo castaño –y si no le molestaría nos gustaría comenzar hoy mismo con las investigaciones-

-tienen mi autorización-

-pero antes no gustaría conocer las zonas-

-está bien- aplaudió dos vez al aire y tras esa señal tanto Tomoyo como Sakura entraron a la habitación –por favor busquen a alguien para que les sirva de guía a los señores-

-si su alteza-

Se retiraron y al poco tiempo regresaron con Wei un mayordomo más antiguo del castillo quien también es muy amigo de Sakura ya que en poco tiempo le tomo un gran cariño

Una vez que estuvieron de nuevo en la sala Sakura noto que Touya la miraba de una manera desconfiada y hasta como si tratara d reconocerla y ella por una extraña razón se sintió intimidada y hasta le dio miedo esa mirada como si en vez de encontrarse con un humano se encuentra su peor pesadilla y algo le abierta que se alegara de él o algo terrible pasaría, pero también había algo en especial en el que extremadamente se le hizo muy familiar lo miro detenidamente, su cabello, sus ojos, -"_sus ojos hay algo en esos ojos que se me hacen muy familiar"-_en el transcurso del día paso con normalidad a exacción de las miradas lanzadas por Touya y su amigo pero de verdad había algo que a pesar de parecerle familiar le decía que se mantuviera alejada o le iría muy mal.

Ya por la noche todos se encontraban preparando para irse a dormí, en una casita pequeña atrás del castillo se encontraba Sakura y Tomoyo esta ultima cepillándole el cabello mientras esperaban a sus compañeras de cuarto, un silencio se había formado en la habitación hasta que Tomoyo lo interrumpió diciendo.

-te ves muy tensa Sakura-

-pues si lo estoy Tomoyo-

-acaso tiene que ver con la llegada de esos cazadores-

-creo que si- suspiro –la verdad Tomoyo es que hay algo que me dice que me mantenga alejada de ellos se con son buenas personas, que se deben estar esforzando mucho para que puedan cumplir su misión pero… hay… algo en ellos que no me simpatiza no me caen bien-

-no veo por qué dices eso Sakura ellos son muy buenas personas son muy amables, si tú te hubieras dado la oportunidad de conocerlos mejor te darías cuenta-

-eso quisiera Tomoyo pero siguen sin simpatizarme y no sé porque razón-

Otras ves un silencio se formo en la habitación mientras Tomoyo le hacia una clineja en su cabello.

-Tomoyo gracias pero no tienes porque molestarte en arréglame solo para dormir-

-Pero que dices Sakura tienes que cuidar este hermoso cabello que tienes algo tan hermoso no se puede descuidar así como así-

-heee Gracias- se quedo pensativa mientras miraba su propio reflejo en el espejo- Tomoyo-

-si-

-has estado alguna vez… he pues-

-que cosa Sakura-

-enamorada-

-no jamás le he estado pero puedo hacerme una idea; pero porque la pregunta acaso tu si estas enamorada Sakura- pregunto con una sonrisa picara; sabia que venía a continuación.

-he… no… pero he llegado a sentir cosas por una persona cosas que nunca había sentido-

-quien será; el joven Eriol tal vez-

-no… ha Eriol solo lo veo como un buen amigo, lo que yo siento por la persona de quien te estoy hablando es mucho más fuerte de lo que siento por Eriol-

-bueno entonces dime como es y qué es lo que sientes cuando estas con el-

-pues… me siento diferente… cuando estoy con él me siento segura y feliz… es apuesto, cariñoso y muy atento no solo con migo sino con los demás les guarda mucho respeto y no soporto la idea de verlo triste o preocupado cuando esta así me dan unas ganas de estar a su lado siempre y ayudarlo a despejarlo de sus problemas…-

-ya, ya Sakura sabes sin duda alguna estas enamorada… todo lo que dijiste lo dijiste como mujer enamorada-

-tú lo crees Tomoyo porque como te dije antes es algo que no es sentido nunca-

-precisamente así es el amor Sakura, es un sentimiento que te llega en el momento menos inesperado con la persona menos inesperada; mira te voy a dar un consejo la próxima vez que estés con él analiza esto si te sientes feliz a su lado si te sientes nerviosa por su cercanía, si cuando habla de su vida te dan ganas de saber más de él, que siempre que esté en peligro te sientas que darías tu vida por él-

-gracias Tomoyo, sin duda eres muy buena dando consejos, esto que me has dicho mi ayudara mucho- dijo contenta Sakura mientras abrazaba a su amiga

-no hay de qué y bien ahora vamos a dormir, Rika, Chijaru y Naoko no tardaran en llegar-

-sí, buenas noches-

-Buenas Noches-

**Mientras tanto en una de las habitaciones del castillo **

**-**porque ella tiene que venir- exclamo enojada Akane mientas se sentaba en su cama acompañada de su hermano que se sentó junto a ella y dijo.

-sé cómo te sientes Akane, pero son ordenes de nuestra madre y no podemos hacer nada.

-pero a ti no te pueden obligar a estar con una persona que no quieres, además de que Meiling me cae muy mal-

-a mí también me cae mal y tampoco me agrada la idea pero no hay nada que podamos hacer-

-hermano tú no has casado porque no querías verdad-

-no es eso Akane no me he casado porque todavía no encuentro a la mujer ideal-

-y como seria esa mujer para ti-

-tendría que ser dulce, educada, que entienda a toda clase de seres vivos , que me haga sentir el deseo de protegerla y haga que me sienta y me ayude a esperezarme como soy, que me entiende que me escuche y me haga sentir por fin en ser humano y no un objeto como lo es ser príncipe alguien…-

-como Sakura-

-he que-

-que si te gustaría que ese alguien fuera Sakura, ella es todo lo que me has descrito- esto hizo poner muy nervioso a Shaoran ya que fue en ella en la que pensaba mientras la describía por lo que ya rendido al verse descubierto confeso mientras paseaba por la habitación

-la verdad siempre pensó en ella y creo que siempre me ha gustado- se detuvo su vista en un florero con flores de cerezos tomo una de ellas y se quedo contemplándola a lo que Akane con una cara de extrañeza pregunto-

-que tanto le ves a esas flores-

-es que esta es muy especial Akane desde la primera vez que la vi, me pareció tan encantadora, tan radiante, tan llena de vida… AH me refiero a las flores claro- exclamo nervioso al ver que se fue de la lengua la verdad era que siempre que veía esas flores podía ver el rostro sonriente de Sakura.

-si como no… ahora entiendo; estabas pensando en Sakura- exclamo emocionada al entender lo que pasaba –se dé ante mano que Sakura significa flor de cerezo-

-ok está bien tienes razón si me gusta, pero eso no quiere decir que podamos llegar a algo- respondió mientras volvía su vista a la ventana contemplando la noche-

-hermano sabes algo-

-que cosa Akane-

-que cosa Akane-

-me gustaría tener una hermana mayor como Sakura- soltó de repente la niña haciendo que Shaoran la viera sorprendido.

-me gustaría que te casaras con ella- con mucho más asombro aun Shaoran se volvió a sentar en la cama con su hermana.

-por qué dices eso Akane si siempre la tienes contigo-

-porque así sería su hermanita y ella seria parte de nuestra familia a poco a ti no te gustaría- dijo esto último mientras se abrasaba a el de la cintura. El estaba como en trance la verdad la idea de casarse con Sakura no le parecía mala idea pero también estaba su decisión y no creía poder estar con ella antes de que se cumpla el plazo dado por su madre-

-lo mejor es que te vayas a dormir ya es demasiado tarde para que estés despierta- dijo mientras la acostaba y la tapaba hasta el cuello.

-piénsalo hermano, sé muy bien que ella te gusta, no te rindas a la oportunidad de ser feliz- dicho esto soñolienta mientras cerraba los ojos a lo que Shaoran suelta una leve risa y contesta.-

-que irónico mi propia hermana menor dándome consejo en el amor-

-buenas noches hermano-

-buenas noches hermanita- dicho esto soplo la vela de la mesita de noche y su retiro de la habitación.

-hola- al darse la venta se encontró con la mirada azulada de Eriol sonriente.

-buenas noches Hiraguizagua a que se debe tu presencia aquí –

-vengo a pedir el favor de tomarme la tarde libre me surgió un compromiso con mi familia y como se que usted se tomara la tarde libre me gustaría saber si yo también puedo-

-haz lo que quieras Hiraguzagua me tiene sin cuidado- decía esto con una merada muy seria, el nunca le ha caído bien, por la manera en la que se acercaba a Sakura y de lo bien que se llevan es que la sola idea de pensar en Sakura con el otro hombre lo hacía rabiar, de tomar su espada y cortarle la cabeza a quien se acerque a ella.

-por cierto siempre me ves con esa cara llena de recelo le he hecho algo para que me juzgue y tratar tan mal-

-"_acercarte a Sakura_" nada en especial-

-entonces podemos intentar llevarnos mejor, es más podemos empezar con que tú me llames por mi nombre-

-no lo creo conveniente; bueno como te decía antes puedes tomarte la tarde libre. Buenas noches- dicho esto entro a su habitación.

-puedo ver que el mundo humano hay personas muy interesante- dijo un sonriente Eriol mientras también se retiraba a su habitación una vez hay saco de sus cajones una botella con algún liquido rojo se sirvió un vaso y se bebió tranquilamente mientras contemplaba la luna llena por su ventana.

-AH no hay nada mejor que la sangre de un humano muerto después de un día tan agobiante- siguió contemplando la luna llena mientras el recuerdo de una persona llegaba a su mente "_Kaho me pregunto cómo estarás_"- de pronto sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por la imagen de un murciélago en su ventana.

-y ahora que me traes de nuevo- abrió la ventana dejándolo pasar contemplando como el murciélago a cada paso que daba en el piso se convertía en un humano.

- los del clan se están impacientando Eriol, Zulfús me envío aquí para ver qué cuenta de nuevo ¿has podido localizar a la princesa?-

-no, hay muchas chicas aquí, pero puedo hacerme una idea de quien se tratara-

-eso quiere decir que tendremos a la princesa entre nosotros más pronto de lo que pensábamos-

-así es, y dile a Zulfús que quizás me tomara un tiempo, no creo que para ella sea fácil todo esto-

-tienes que hacerlo Eriol recuerda lo que te dijeron no importa si tienes que obligarla a venir con nosotros pero necesitamos la presencia de nuestra princesa-

-lo sé-

-ah otra cosa- el vampiro de sus ropas saco una espada con su funda que era de color negro en donde tenía la insignia de la familia Kinomoto que consistía en una media luna negra con alas de murciélago- los del consejo también te envían esto- se la entrega –me imagino que sabrás que hacer con ella-

Eriol vio fijamente la espalda y relato –"solo el merecedor de esta espada que en este caso es el heredero Kinomoto podrá sacar esta espada de su funda y con su filo podrá despertar todo poder ya sea demoniaco o celestial que existe en él o un los que estén sellado por un hechicero"-

-eso mismo, te la enviaron para facilitarte el trabajo, confiamos plenamente en ti Eriol-

Y después de decir esto vuelve a transformarse en murciélago y se va como entro.

Luego de contemplar la luna por unos minutos se sienta en su cama –Hay Kaho como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí con migo me haces tanta falta-

A la mañana siguiente todo paso con normalidad a exacción claro que Sakura evitaba por todos los medios la presencia de Touya y Yukito, sabía que eran buenas personas y que hacían su trabajo pero había algo que no le agradaba de ellos sentía un intenso miedo cuando los tenía cerca y al parecer era la única en sentirlo. En estos momentos se encontraba en la puerta de los establos esperando a Shaoran como habían quedado.

-hola Sakura es un gusto volver hablar contigo- dijo la voz de Eriol apareciendo a su lado con la mano en el corazón por el susto que le han dado Sakura dijo.

-Eriol no vuelvas a ser eso me asustaste-

-lo lamento Sakura pero es bueno verte-

-a mi también hace mucho que no hablamos-

Acomodo su cabello hacia atrás que sin querer se levanto la cadena dejándola al descubierto la cadena dejándola al descubierto la cual al verla Eriol la miro sospechosamente.

-es muy bonita esa cadena-

-verdad que si la encontré hace años cuando era niña-

-ya veo, puedo verla-

-claro- se quito la cadena y se la entrego, él la examino determinadamente hasta encontrarse con el mensaje escrito y pudo ver que él la mirada con incredulidad –te sucede algo-

-"_no puede ser_" heee amm bueno tú dices que la entraste-

-si aunque no sé porque pero se me hizo muy conocida-

-conocida dices-

-si como si la tuviera de toda la vida-

-"_será posible que sea ella_"- iba a seguir con sus preguntas pero una voz grave lo interrumpió.

-buenos días Sakura y Hiraguizagua- Shaoran se acercaba a ellos con una cara de pocos amigos, a lo que Eriol lo vio divertido y dijo.

-bueno Sakura dejaremos nuestra conversación para otro momento adiós- se despidió con la mano hasta doblar la esquina, fue ahí cuando su sonrisa desapareció y se convirtió en una mirada sería y pensativa "_será posible que sea ella"_

Mientras tanto Sakura y Shaoran entraban a los establos buscando el caballo de este ultimo Sakura se sentía intimidada por la mirada tan seria de él y pensó que era su culpa aunque sin saber porque, pero se atrevió a preguntar.

-Shaoran te molesto… algo que hice-

El volteo hacia ella extremado por la pregunta pero lo entendió al ver su cara por lo que se tranquilizo y contesto –no, tú no has hecho nada Sakura simplemente…- se interrumpió pensando en la excusa perfecta porque ni loco le iba a decir "simplemente me puse muy celoso al ver como platicabas a gusto con Eriol y no sabes las tremendas ganas que tenia de cortarle la cabeza por estar cerca de ti"- amanecí del lado equivocado de la cama por decirlo de algún modo es todo-

-si es así mejor debiste descansar un poco más no crees-

-no, no te preocupes estoy bien- llegaron hasta el caballo de Shaoran, este se extraño por verlo ya ensilladlo –que raro no le he dicho al encargado que me lo ensillaran-

-en realidad fui yo quien lo ensillo espero que no te moleste-

-hiciste un buen trabajo además que me extraña que se dejara ensillar por un desconocido-

-solo tienes que saber tratar a los animales y además yo no soy ninguna desconocida, verdad amigo- le acaricio la cabeza del caballo sonriente.

-buenos es hora de irnos- se sentó en el caballo, una vez se acomodo le extendió la mano para ayudarla a subir.

-yo bueno ya tengo un caballo preparado también para mí y…-

-olvídate de eso, quiero que te sientes conmigo- le mostro una mirada tierna a lo que ella no pudo resistirse y acepto gustosa.

-a donde es que iremos- pregunto una vez que prendieron marcha.

-a un lugar muy especial-

-estuvieron cabalgando por un largo trecho en completo silencio, pero no uno incomodo si no agradable, cuando a Sakura se le ocurrió romperlo preguntando si faltaba mucho pero Shaoran de nuevo se le adelanto.

-ya hemos llegado-

Confundida Sakura miro hacia el frente y lo que ve la sorprende era un paisaje precioso, estaban en un claro precioso, un arroyo, una pequeña cascada y el sol estaba radiante a lo alto del cielo.

-por dios es precioso Shaoran, nunca creí que existiera un lugar como este-

-qué bueno que te guste la verdad te traje para conocernos mejor y pasar el día juntos-

-me encantaría Shaoran-

Después de decir aquello pasaron un día muy agradable para ellos, entre bromas y platicas se iban conociendo mejor, se daban cuenta de que tenían muchas cosas en común y esa atracción que sentían el uno por el otro se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Ahora los dos se encuentran sentados en la orillas del riachuelo mientras comían de unas frutas contemplando el cielo formando otro silencio hasta que Shaoran de nuevo decidió romperlo.

-Sabes me la pase muy bien contigo, como nunca me la he pasado con nadie, salvo mi hermana claro-

-yo también me la pase de maravilla la verdad es la primera vez que comparto un día tan agradable con alguien que no fueran mis padres- de pronto su mirada se volvió de una radiante de felicidad a una llena de nostalgia- a ellos les hubiera gustado estar en este lugar-

-los extrañas mucho verdad-

-como no tienes idea- diciendo esto se saco la cadena y contemplo el dije con mucha más nostalgia solo que esta era diferente.

-veo que ese dije significa mucho para ti-

-me lo encontré en el bosque cuando era niña desde que lo tome me pareció algo muy familiar y preciado y decidí dárselo a mi madre en compensación por lo que han hecho por mí-

-a que te refieres con eso- pregunto muy extrañado.

- yo no soy su hija- volteo a ver la cara de sorpresa y confusión por lo que prosiguió- a mí … me encontraron abandonada y muy mal herida cerca de su casa, cuando era solo una niña, cuando desperté no tenía ni idea de quién era ni como llegue a estar en ese estado… pero los señores Ribera me acogieron gustosos en su casa y cuidaron de mi hasta sanar por completo luego me sugirieron la idea de quedarme con ellos como su hija; al principio me rehusé ya que no quería causar molestias, pero en vista de que no quería causar molestias, pero en vista de que no recuerdo ni mi nombre me insistieron y me dieron todo su amor y cariño, los llegue a querer como mis verdaderos padres y nunca me he arrepentido de tomar esa decisión-

Shaoran simplemente estaba sin palabras como era posible; un ser tan pequeño halla soportado tanto y ahora estaba convertida en una mujer fuerte y trabajadora que s le nota que adoraba a su familia; ahora lo entendía lo que sentía no era solo atracción física y tampoco que le gustaba, lo que sentía era mucho más grande; estaba enamorado, enamorado de su sonrisa, de su cabello, de su rostro, se sus ojos, sobre todo de sus ojos, esos ojos que reflejaban pureza, su hermosura interior y su valor, si valor, porque hay que ser valiente para poder dejar a su familia e irse lejos de ella para poder ayudarla.

-y dime Shaoran cuéntame de ti donde está tu padre- Sakura recordó la conversación que tuvo con Tomoyo la noche anterior y quiso poner en práctica su teoría.

-bueno no sé si sabes, pero mi padre murió poco después de que Akane naciera-

-lo lamento-

-descuida, tengo buenos recuerdos de él sabes hay algo que quisiera saber-

-dime-

-pues, desde que llegaron he notado que estas muy asustada por así decirlo con esos cazadores-

Si, es que ni yo sé que me pasa con ellos ciento algo así como… asustada, me siento amenazada-

Has sentido esto una vez por alguien-

-no, esta es la primera vez- -eso sí es extraño-

-dímelo a mí, pero ahora soy yo la que quisiera saber más- la miro sin comprender –porque tu y tu madre están tan… asustados y sorprendidos cuando les comunicaron de su misión- el rostro de Shaoran se volvió serio.

-bueno… no sé si sabrás de esto ya que es un relato muy conocido por todos- su mirada se posó en el horizonte mientras recordaba cada palabra de la historia –hace 15 años ocurrió una catástrofe en el pueblo vecino que por cierto ya no hiciste, hubo una batana muy feroz en la que muchas personas perdieron la vida-

-qué clase de batalla y con qué fin se hizo- Sakura no sabía porque, pero a medida que relataba deseaba saber más.

-hubo una batalla entre vampiros y la gente del pueblo, los vampiros sin razón aparente atacaron el pueblo, no dieron una feroz lucha, mataron a muchos sin contemplación alguna, pero afortunadamente para los para los que sobrevivientes llegaron los refuerzos de hechiceros y caza. Vampiros se dice que hasta la hadas participaron en la batalla, luego de que todo se tranquilizara desterraron a los vampiros y no se supo más de ellos se dice que los avían eliminado y al parecer no fue así- con cada palabra que decía, Sakura podía darse cuenta se lo enojado que lo ponía relatar eso.

-porque estas así, lo cuentas con tanto odio-

-es que tengo muy buenas razones para odiarlo-

-eh-

-mi abuelo estaba en ese pueblo el día de la batalla el estaba serrado un negocio con el rey de ese pueblo- apretó los puños con fuerza. –ellos lo mataron si importar nada.

-de verdad lamento hacerte recordar esto Shaoran se ve que lo querías mucho-

-querer es poco Sakura, yo quería mucho a mi abuelo, lo llegue a querer mucho más que a mi propio padre y esos malditos me lo quitaron de mi lado ¿me han arrebatado a un ser muy querido para mí!-

-Tranquilízate por favor dime qué era lo que esos moustros buscaban-

No tengo idea pero el hada que nos informo la muerte de mi abuelo nos comento que sospechaban que los vampiros buscaban algo… algo importante para ellos por lo visto uno de los suyos-

-tranquilo todo estará bien-

-todo estará bien una vez que venge la muerte de mi abuelo, si llego a tener al demonio que están buscando lo matare con mis propias manos no importa lo que pase o de quien se trate- hablaba con tanta resentimiento que Sakura no podía soportarlo verlo así, lo abrazo con fuerza apoyando su cabeza en su pecho.

-por favor Shaoran… tranquilízate, no me gusta verte así, perdóname por acerté recordar tantas cosas horrible- hablaba entrecortadamente por las lagrimas.

Shaoran tan pronto como sintió su abrazo, su enojo y resentimiento se iba, y cuando noto que se pondría a llorar se le olvido todo y sin soportarlo más lo correspondió a su abrazo con fuerza.

-descuida Sakura debo darte las gracias alzo la cabeza con una mirada confundida por parte de ella –nunca me había sentido tan libre de expresarme, de dejar todo mi coraje y resentimiento con alguien, ni siquiera con Akane he sido así, tu logras ese efecto en mi gracias- la miro con una sonrisa tierna.

-no hay que Shaoran, siempre estaré contigo sin importar nada-

Shaoran llevo sus manos a sus mejillas de ella y se fueron perdiendo en su mundo al que fueron sumidos al verse a los ojos sin darse cuenta se fueron acercando mientras cerraban sus ojos y acercaban sus labios, cuando estaban a solo un milímetro de sus labios cundo un ruido extraño los interrumpió, se separaron rápido y divisaron que el ruido provenía por la aparición de un conejo entre los ramales.

-creo que lo mejor es irnos, ya se no hizo tarde-

-si tienes razón Shaoran-

Se montaron en el caballo de Shaoran y prendieron marcha, formado esta vez un silencio incomodo; mientras ambos se sumergían en sus pensamientos.

-"**no puedo creerlo estaba a punto de besarla aunque me hubiera encantado hacerlo tango que esperar un poco más, tenemos muy poco tiempo de conocernos y seguros le parecería una locura si le digo que la amo… ya se, en el baile de presentación la eligiere como mi prometida durante estos días me acercare más a ella he ir conociéndonos mejor y me vea más que un amigo"-**

**-"esto se está saliendo de mis manos, Tomoyo estaba en lo cierto, sin darme cuenta, me he enamorado, me he de su sonrisa, de sus ojos, de sus labios, de su cabello, no puedo creer que estaba a punto de besarlo y sin ser nada, seguramente pensara que estoy loca, además no podemos estar juntos, lo nuestro es difícil que suceda, he oído que estará comprometido para el baile realizado en una semana, seguramente encontrara señoritas más bonitas y educadas"**

Llegaron al castillo antes del anochecer y cuando entraron juntos por la entrada principal Shaoran se puso delante de ella tomándola de las manos y mirándola con ternura.

-me la pase muy bien gracias por acertar Sakura-

-no tienes por qué Shaoran al contrario yo soy la que debe darte las gracias por ofrecerme este paseo maravilloso-le dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

-yo quisiera que esto se repitiera y me gustaría saber… si- hablaba nervioso pero fue bruscamente interrumpido por algo no esperado

-SHAORAN- sintió algo le caía encima y lo tiraba al piso –Shaoran mi amor como estas te extrañe tanto-

-Meiling que haces aquí si se puede saber-

-acaso no te dijo tu madre que tu futura prometida vendría a visitarte para hacer oficial el compromiso-

Sakura, al oír eso sintió como miles de baldes de agua fría le caían encima y se rompía el corazón, lo suponía estaba comprometido, era de suponerse, él solo lo veía como una amiga y sin pensarlo ni proponérselo la enamoro, ahora estaba segura que lo suyo… era muy difícil que sucediera.

-Meiling ya quieres soltarme-

-porque tendría que hacerlo Shaoran eres mi prometido- dijo cuando ambos estaban de pie y ella lo agarraba del brazo fuertemente.

-si… si me disculpan su majestad yo me retiro a hacer mis queseares- dijo Sakura mientras hacia una profunda reverencia y después retirarse.

-sa…Sakura espera- intento detenerla pero ella fue más rápida y logro desaparecer de la habitación antes de poder librarse del brazo de Meiling.

-Shaoran olvídate de esa cualquiera si quieras que te sirviera algo yo con gusto lo hare- Meiling intento tomarlo del brazo pero él fue más rápido y se alejo.

-Meiling déjame en paz- y sin decir más salió de la habitación dejándola con una gran rabia.

-no puedo creer que esa bruja allá hecho eso-comento una enojada Akane que se encontraba en unos de los pasillos del palacio junto con Tomoyo y Sakura; esta ultima estaba fregando el piso con un cepillo en las manos y una cubeta con agua al lado sin que nadie se diera cuenta con una mirada llena de tristeza.

-Akane esa no son palabras para una princesa contrólate- intento regañar Tomoyo.

-pero como quieres que me controle, esa tipa llego al medio día y ya se creé reina y señora de la casa-

-Akane-

-lo siento pero es la verdad-

-no creo que su presencia aquí sea tan mala- hablo por fin Sakura mostrándole una falsa sonrisa –el príncipe Shaoran no se vio tan molesto con la presencia de la señorita y además ahora podrá tener compañía-

-pero que dices Sakura, te diré lo que pienso de ella, es solo una vil y vulgar víbora porque su boca lo que sale es veneno y de los fuertes y cuando se trata de la reina o alguien de rango alto es un simple perro faldero- hablo esta vez Tomoyo.

-Tomoyo, quizás estés exagerando un poco por…-

-Buenas tardes- dijo Meiling apareciendo de la nada y acercándose a las jóvenes presentes.

-bu...Buenas tardes señorita Meiling- respondió una nerviosa Tomoyo temiendo que la halla escuchado.

-sabes que te podría mandar a que te encierren por lo que acabas de decir- le mando una mirada tan gélida que esta la dejo congelada por el terror –pero en estos momentos me encuentro de muy buen humor por mi futuro compromiso con Shaoran que por esta vez te lo pasare por alto-

-mi hermano todavía no ha dicho que se casaría contigo, recuerda que después de las presentaciones de cada princesa mi hermano escogerá entre ellas a su prometida-(N/A: no lo avía comentado antes pero aquí tienen la costumbre la princesa que este interesada en desposar a un príncipe debe tener su propio baile en el cual el príncipe escogerá al que le pareció mejor y con ella a su prometida)

Ese comentario hizo enfurecer a Meiling, sabía que tenía mucha competencia para el baile pero lo que no sabían ellos era que siempre conseguía lo que quería no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer, por lo que ignoro el comentario de Akane y con una mirada inocente (fingida por supuesto) se acerco a ella para ponerse a su altura y hacerle lo que más lo molestaba a la niña, tirar de sus cachetes- me temo mi querida cuñadita que si estoy aquí es por algo y es que soy la favorita de la reina para ser la esposa de tu hermano y tu sabes que nada ni nadie cambiara eso- esto último lo dijo jalándola con más fuerza sin importad la mueca de dolor que puso, lo que hizo enfurecer mucho a Sakura.

-ya basta déjela en paz, no ve que le hace daño- dijo con voz firme desde su posición (todavía no se levantaba del piso).

-y tú quien te crees niñata de la peble para hablarme con ese tono-

-Sakura es una buena amiga y no dejare que te metas con ella- defendió Akane.

-una amiga buena para nada, no hace nada bien su trabajo, esto está lleno de tierra-

De que está hablando señorita, yo estoy segura de haber limpiado bien este lugar-

-Así tu crees- empujo unos de los jarrones que estaban a su alcance estrellándolo contra el piso-vez, no haces bien tu trabajo- pateo un poco de tierra a su dirección- vamos quiero ver esto limpio cuando regrese o te meterás en problemas- dijo mientras se retiraba y reía sínicamente.

Akane quiso correr hacia ella pero Tomoyo la tomo de los hombros empujándola hacia ella evitando que cometiera una locura- no vale la pena Akane-

Continuara…


	9. Cap 8:Un baile, Armando el rompecabeza

**Capitulo 8: Un Baile, armando el rompecabezas**

Ya había pasado una semana desde la llegada de Meiling, la cual le hacia la vida imposible a las sirvientas sobre todo a Sakura y a Tomoyo pero más a Sakura ya que ella como todo el mundo ha notado, las miradas tiernas que Shaoran l mandaba, siempre encontraba pretexto para que trabajara para ella o le decía que hizo mal su trabajo para ponerla a trabajar el doble.

Shaoran ha intentado hablar con ella para aclarar las cosas con respecto a Meiling pero le era imposible acercarse a ella desde el incidente se la pasa evitándolo ya sea encontrado la excusa para retirarse de la habitación o se encontraba muy ocupada con todos los trabajos que la víbora de Meiling le asignaba, además de tenerla que soportar a todo momento cerca de él y lo más insoportable es que no paraba de hablar de lo boda, de lo buena esposa que seria y lo que más le repugnaba era cuando hablaba de "lo bello que serán sus hijos" y lo último que quería era estar pegado a una parlanchina insoportable.

Por otro lado , Eriol en esa semana lamentablemente no ha podido encontrar al menos una pista que lo lleve al paradero de su prima desaparecida pero habían sospechas y corazonadas que lo llevaban a pensar que quizás la persona que buscaba era Sakura, con ella podía sentirse cómodo que lo que sentía con alguien del clan y no una amenaza como sucedía con los humanos, sentía en ella una presencia muy familiar y cuando la olía le transmitía una seguridad que es lo que debe sentir un vampiro cuando esta con alguien de su familia, tenía que actuar pronto y lo haría en el baile de esta noche solo hay confirmarían su sospechas son ciertas, claro lo hubiera podido saber con más claridad si pudiera usar sus poderes pero se convertiría en presa fácil de esos cazadores que todavía merodeaban por ahí aunque estaba seguro que todavía no sabían que él era la persona que buscaban, una de sus múltiples cualidades era que podía camuflagearse como todo ser humano, ocultando sus poderes y escondiendo su sed de sangre, aunque claro necesitaba tomar de ella de vez en cuando, pero si no fuera por ellos ya habría encontrado a la princesa, tenía que actuar pronto.

Mientras con Sakura, se sentía mal por hacerle eso a Shaoran pero era por su bien no podía permitir que pase más tiempo con ella que con su prometida, además se veía muy contento con ella, pero dejando ese mal atrás, el estos momentos estaba muy feliz ya que tenía en sus manos una carta de sus pares seguramente para agradecerle la medicinas que alcanzo a comprar con su sueldo, la desdoblo y comenzó a leer en ella le daban las gracias por el sacrificio que hacía por ellos, las cosas en el rancho han estado muy tristes y solos sin ella, además que las cosechas siguen sin rendí, que la estaban mucho y que regresara pronto.

-haaa a mí también me gustaría regresar, tú qué opinas kero, así no tengo que seguir viendo a Shaoran con esa mujer- en respuesta Kero paso su cabeza debajo de su brazo para luego pasarla por debajo de la de ella, esto la hizo sonreír él siempre hacia eso cuando estaba triste o se sentía solo, por eso lo quería tanto, Kero siempre había estado hay para ella, su amigo incondicional que sabía que no la dejaría sola.

-te quiero mucho Kero- lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Sakura- volteo sobresaltada del susto descubriendo que eran Tomoyo y sus demás amigas de cuarto.

-ha, hola chicas, pasa algo?- pregunto con extrañeza al ver a sus amigas la miraban con reproche, fue cuando Tomoyo decidió hablar.

-si pasa algo Sakura como puedes estar aquí ensuciándote toda, cuando ya deberías estar preparándote-

-¿prepararme?, ¿para qué?- ahora sus amigas la levantaron del piso y la rodearon, esta vez fue el turno de hablar de Chijaru una joven de pelo corto amarado con dos colitas y castaño, con ojos del mismo color.

-para prepararte para el baile, que más puede ser Sakura-

-no entiendo- ante su duda otra de sus compañeras explico, era de pelo corto castaño oscuro casi negro y ojos color negro, Rika.

-te lo explicaremos de una forma sencilla todos los jóvenes sirvientes tenemos la costumbre de asistir a esa baile como invitadas y pasarla bien-

-y si es posible encontramos parejas- hablo otra vez Chijaru

-pero no se supone que las sirvientas se encargaran de servir la comida y atender a los invitado?-

-eso solo lo hacen las señoras mayores nosotras tomamos la noche libre y nos hacemos pasar por la nobleza y disfrutar la noche- esta vez fue Naoko la que hablo, una joven de también pelo corto castaño claro con lentes.

-eso no me parece justo-

-no te preocupes Sakura fue idea de ellas que se realizara esta costumbre- dijo chijaru

-además que lo disfrutaremos mucho sobre todo cuando encuentres pareja-

-ero no sé si deba-

-vamos Sakura anímate, con el vestido que tengo preparado quedaras divina serás la diosa de la fiesta-

-aun así no se si deba Tomoyo-

-así insinúas que no te quieres probar mi vestido que diseñe especialmente para ti, tu si que no sabes valorar mi esfuerzo- dijo disimulando una voz quebrada, llevándose las manos al rostro disimulando llorar –Bueno supongo que tendré que tirar ese vestido, tirar todo el esfuerzo, todas las noches que estuve en vela diseñándolo y haciéndolo para ti-

-no, no Tomoyo no es por eso es que yo…-suspiro y luego dijo con resignación –de acuerdo iré con ustedes, pro solo por esta vez-

-hay que emoción Sakura veras que con el vestido que te daré quedaras divina-

-Tomoyo tiene razón, serás la reina del baile-

-y haremos lo posible para conseguirte pareja, eres la única soltera aquí-

-los dejaras a todos con la boca vierta-Y así entre todas se la llevaron de vuelta a la habitación sin dejar de hablar y sin darle oportunidad de responder.

Ya era de noche dentro de poco los invitados comenzaran a llegar, Shaoran se encontraba en su habitación dándole los últimos toque a su traje, que consistía en botas marrón largas hasta las rodillas, pantalón un poco ajustado purpura, una camisa ajustado de manga largas y una capa que se amarraba a un collar (N/A: para los que no hayan entendido la descripción el traje se lo dejo a su imaginación) se miraba en el espejo dándole los últimos toques hasta que alguien toco la puerta –Adelante- dijo sin detenerse en lo que hacía.

-es bueno verte ya listo Shaoran tenemos que bajar y muchos invitados están llegando, hay que bajar para recibir a los demás-

-está bien madre- dijo sin mucho entusiasmo.

-no te pongas así agradece que dije que escogerás a la chica que mejor te parezca, recuerda que todo lo hacemos por el reino, debe tener un buen gobernante y estar acompañado de una digna mujer que lo merece, confió que sabrás escoger a tu futura esposa Shaoran-

-si madre, lo hare-

-bien ahora vamos a bajar-

-donde está Akane?

-Tomoyo se encargara de presentarse con ella en el salón no te preocupes-

*******Mientras tanto en la habitación de Sakura y la muchachas*******

Todas estaban ya listas solo faltaba que Tomoyo, que se encontraba dándole los últimos toques a Sakura, saliera dl cuarto con ella, todas las demás llevaban el mismo modelo de vestido pero se diferentes colores.

-esto será muy emocionante- exclamo Rika que llevaba un vestido de color mostaza.

Y que lo digas me muero por ver la cara que pondrán todos cuando la vean- expreso Chijaru que llevaba un vestido lila.

-hay que tener cuidado que nuestras parejas no se la coman con los ojos- esta vez Naoko quien hablo llevaba un vestido verde oscuro.

-yo quiero verla – exclamo una emocionada Akane quien llevaba un vestido infantil rosa.

-dentro de poco señorita Akane no sea impaciente-

La puerta se abrió y esta vez fue Tomoyo la primera en salir ella llevaba un vestido igual que a sus compañeras solo que azul marino.

-chicas he aquí mi nueva y hermosa creación-

La puerta se fue abriendo por completo mostrando una imagen que el dejo embobado a todas.

-por dios Sakura de verdad eres tú-

-no puedo creerlo Tomoyo esta vez te luciste-

-creo que exageran chicas-

-no, no para nada, mi hermano se caerá de espalda cuando te vea-

-Ahora ya todas estamos listas adelante, vamos a conquistar a corazones-

-gracias chicas-

-oye Sakura tenemos planeado que hagas tu propia presentación, nosotras entraremos primero y cuando hayan terminado todas las pretendientes del príncipe hayan terminado, tu entraras en escena-

-¡QUE ¡porque Tomoyo-

-porque quiero que salgas a relucir con lo hermosa que te vez esta noche-

-pero y si no lo hago bien y si hago el ridículo-

-que tonterías dices Sakura he visto como bailabas mientras practicábamos te aseguro que lo harás bien- amino Rika.

-pero-

-anda Sakura di que si por favor quiero que mi hermano te vea-

-pero es que- al ver la carita que le ponía la niña no podía negarse a nada –está bien lo hare-

-viva, muy bien andando-

Ya la fiesta empezó hace poco y todo era como siempre aburrido y sin emoción faltaba poco para que las invitadas comenzaran a realizar sus presentaciones, hace poco su madre le pregunto dónde estaría Meiling, pero él que iba a saber donde estaba esa niña mimada, Akane siempre le contaba de la forma en que trataba a Sakura y a las demás eso es algo que no iba a tolerar, en fin todavía no podía hacer nada pero será mejor que Meiling se bajara de esa nube en la que se encontraba pronto o lo haría se la manera más cruel y dolorosa, hace poco logro distinguir a Akane con Tomoyo y sus demás amigas entrando al salón y cada quien tomaba caminos diferentes; Rika con su prometido Terada (el cocinero), chigaru con yamazaki (un guardia y también amigo suyo); naoko con takechi(el mozo) mientras que Tomoyo se queda con Akane en una esquina pero luego distingue que se le acerca ¿el cazador Touya? Nota el sonrojo en las mejillas de Tomoyo cuando este la invita a bailar luego de estar en la pista nota como Akane se acerca a él.

-hay hermano no sabes la sorpresa que te tenemos preparado-

-así cual sería la sorpresa-

-hummm es una sorpresa que te quedaras con la boca abierta- iba a seguir preguntando pero noto como Wei su mejor amigo de toda la vida se acerco a él.

-joven Shaoran la reina me mando a decirle que vaya tomando su puesto, la ceremonia ya va ha compensar-

-está bien Wei lo hare, aunque no entiendo porque todo esto porque no simplemente me deja escoger la que quiero y ya-

-la reina lo hace por su bien-

-por mi bien o por él del pueblo, haaa Akane no me gustaría que tengas lo misma suerte que yo-

-no te preocupes hermano, no lo harán antes me voy de aquí a dejar que me case a la fuerza-

-así se habla niña Akane- hablo esta vez Wei.

Shaoran se puso en su lugar d la sala que era una silla elegante ubicada frente al trono en el que se sentaba la reina. Pasaron ya varias jóvenes princesas, condesas, etc. Unas muy bonitas, otras no tanto, otras bailaban muy bien y las otras lo intentaban, pero lo que fue el colmo fe el baile de Meiling, ella hacia unos movimientos demasiados atrevidos y cuando se acercaba al público no dejaban de lanzar besos al aire o miradas coquetas a cualquiera que se le pase por el frente y al parecer él era el único en darse cuenta de eso porque volteo a ver a su madre y esta la miraba con admiración. Ya la última pretendiente dio su presentación y todo empezó a aplaudir mientras la reina se paraba de su lugar y hablaba

–bueno déjenme decirles señores que todas estuvieron excelentes, pero la decisión de quien será la ganadora no depende de mí si no de mi hijo Shaoran al que estoy seguro que sabrá escoger de esposa, Shaoran esperamos tu decisión-

-si madre-

-esperen- una voz resonó en todo el salón todos en el salón enfocaron su vista en el cetro del salón y notaron que era Tomoyo y su amigas –todavía falta una participante-

-que están diciendo niña ya todas pasamos- exclamo furiosa Meiling

-pues para que veas que no, todavía falta una-

-así, pues que haga su aparición- expreso la reina.

Luego de decir eso Tomoyo y las demás se acercaron a la puerta d entrada del salón y al abrirla nadie sabía si lo que estaba hay era un hada o un hada; porque lo que estaba hay era él ser más hermoso jamás visto. Sakura hacia su aparición con un hermoso vestido blanco de seda, sin mangas, ajustado desde su busto hasta su cintura y suelto el resto hasta el piso, en las orillas del escote estaban adornadas por aros dorados, uno unido al otro, el cabello lo llevaba suelto, con poco maquillaje, en la espalda llevaba unas alas de seda que aparentaban alas de mariposa, donde al final de ellas caían tirantes hasta el piso, se veía tan hermosa que dejo boquiabierto a mas de las mitad de3 los jóvenes sobre todo a un príncipe en particular; Shaoran miraba hipnotizado como la frágil y fina figura de Sakura se ubicaba en el centro del salón no sabía que decir, no tenia palabras para describir lo hermosura que tenia al frente, por dios, es que todo le quedaba también si con el vestido de sirvienta pensó que se veía hermosa, ahora no sabía cómo describirlo, comparándola con una diosa le quedaría pequeño y si antes pensó que estaba enamorado ahora esta hechizado, estaba seguro que quería pasar el resto de sus días con ella.

Eriol vio desde cierta distancias todo el panorama; Sakura de verdad se veía hermosa, pero lo que le llamo la atención fue su aura, un aura angelical… pero extremadamente demoniaca al mismo tiempo y esa se le hizo extremadamente familiar, esa aura solo pudo sentirla por una persona en el mundo.

Shaoran seguía viendo con los ojos llenos de ternura y amor a Sakura, como se pone en medio del salón y empezaba a bailar una vez que la música hubo empezado, sus movimientos eran elegantes, con armonía, transmitían ternura y felicidad, se movía como todo un cisne, observo como sus ojos de vez en cuando se fijaban en los suyos y le sonreía solo a él, sus movimientos iban a corde con la dulce melodía hasta que llego a su fin.

Todos estallaron en aplausos sin duda la cica misteriosa había dejado deslumbrados a más de uno, luego que cesaron, la reina hablo.

-bueno después de haber visto este fabuloso espectáculo dejaremos que mi hijo escoja su esposa cuando el baile haya terminado solo hay se sabrá quien es la elegida-

Luego d decir esto la música volvió a sonar y varias parejas retomaron su camino a la pista. Sakura estaba rodeada por centenares de jóvenes que querían invitarla a bailar pero ella solo quería hacerlo con Shaoran, pero noto con desanimo como también estaba rodeado de las mujeres.

-disculpe señorita me concedería esta pieza- distinguí una mano frente a ella y al seguir el brazo noto el rostro sonriente de Eriol.

-oh Eriol yo… claro- acepto su propuesta más que nada para libarse de los jóvenes y sabia que él lo hizo con esa intención.

-gracias- dijo una vez que estuvieron en la pista.

-no tienes porque darlas se que a ti no te gusta llamar la atención-

-si- sonrió y es que en poco tiempo ellos se conocían tan bien como su fueran hermanos.

-estuviste fabulosa en la presentación no sabía que tu también bailarías-

-ni yo, Tomoyo me lo dijo a última hora, me tomo por sorpresa- estuvieron bailando en silencio unos segundos cuando él se atrevió a hablar.

-sabes… esos movimientos me recordaron a alguien de mi pasado y me gustaría saber donde aprendiste a bailar así-

Ni yo lo sé, un día cuando era niña, hubo una ocasión en la que me dieron ganas de bailar y los movimientos salían por si solo es como si…- no sabía cómo seguir

-como si los conocieras de toda la vida verdad-

-sí, acaso tú sabes algo-

-bueno… de niño tenía a una amiga o mejor dicho una prima a ella le encantaba bailar, ella y yo éramos como hermanos sabes-

-y que pasó con ella-

-hubo un accidente y no la he vuelto a ver las personas dicen que está muerta, pero mi familia y yo estamos seguros que está viva en algún lugar y créeme la voy a encontrar-

-lo lamento, recordarte esto se nota que la querías mucho, bueno tú y tu familia claro-

-creo que solo soy yo y mi tío quienes sufrieron por su presencia; mi familia solo tiene preparado para ella algo que no le va a gustar-

-ti crees encontrarla pronto-

-espero que así sea recuerda que en este mundo no existen las coincidencias solo lo inevitable-

Esa frase resonó en la cabeza de Sakura una y otra vez, de repente le llego un fuerte dolor de cabeza hacen que se separase bruscamente de Eriol mientras se tomaba la cabeza con las manos pero y de la nada le llego como un flas una imagen, fue solo un instante pero suficiente para distinguir frete a ella a un niño que la saludaba a distancia con la mano arriba, era de pelo azul marino con lentes y le sonreía.

-oye estas bien- pregunto extrañado Eriol.

-pase lo que pase todo estaré bien- ni ella sabía por qué dijo esas palabras simplemente salieron de su boca

-qu… ¿qué dijiste?- esta vez pregunto sorprendido.

-yo… discúlpame Eriol tengo que irme- sin decir más salió corriendo del salón hasta el balcón que comunicaba a los jardines.

-esa frase- medito Eriol aun sin poder creer lo que escucho –esa frase es de ella.-

**Flash-Black contado por Eriol**

En un bosque de prados y arboles verdes muy hermoso, iba corriendo hacia un prado un niño de 6 años de ojos azul oscuro y cabello del mismo color, con lentes y era perseguido por una niña de 4 años de pelo corto castaño claro y ojos verdes.

-Eriol me las vas a pagar- exclamo la niña enojada.

-no tengo la culpa de que seas tan distraída-

-pues yo no creí que fueras tan malo-

-ponerle un gusano en la nariz a alguien cuando duerme no tiene nada de malo al contrario es cómico-

Para ti, porque a mí me dio mucho miedo- de repente la niña dejo de correr y fijo su vista a las raíces de un árbol a distancia.

-ahora resulta que eres miedosa- Eriol noto como su prima dejaba de correr y se acerco a ella externado –te pasa algo esmeralda-

-hay algo hay Eriol- se acerco corriendo al lugar señalado; se trataba de un conejo que al parecer tenía una pata lastimada, lo tomo entre sus brazos y regresar con su primo –es un conejito lastimado Eriol hay que ayudarlo-

-no te preocupes es algo sin importancia con vendas y cuidados se pondrá bien en pocos días-

-menos mal- lo abraso con delicadeza y ternura- tranquilo pequeño cuidaremos de ti pase lo que pase todo estará bien-

-es mejor regresar a casa, tus padres estarán ya preocupados por ti- la tomo de la mano y comenzaron el camino a casa –no te preocupes una vez que este mejor la herida este desinfectada, puedes utilizar tus poderes para curarlo está bien-

**Fin Flash-Black**

-pero como supo Sakura esa frase… a no ser…-

********en el balcón*******

Sakura contemplaba la luna que esta noche estaba más hermosa, no entendía porque la frase de Eriol le afecto tanto y que fue ese niño que vio ¿será que por fin esta recordando? ¿Ese niño será alguien que conocía? ¿Sabrá algo de ella?

-Sakura- se sobresalto al oír una voz detrás de ella y cuando volteo se sorprendió al encontrarse con Shaoran.

-Shaoran que sorpresa, no esperaba encontrarte aquí-

-si la verdad me provoco ir a tomar aire yo tampoco esperaba encontrarte aquí-

-pues ya somos dos-

-si heeennn… te vi bailando con Eriol y luego vi como te alejabas de el corriendo… paso algo entre ustedes- la verdad es que él estuvo viendo todo eso desde cierta distancia y le hervía la sangre al ver como eso dos interactuaban tan bien, y el que quería ser el que bailaba con ella toda la noche, ya bastante tenía con soportar que los demás invitados se la comieran con la mirada, pero luego vio extrañado como se alejaba de él hacia el balcón por lo que la siguió-

-no, no te preocupes es solo que… no importa-

-si no quieres contarme está bien, pero no te importaría que me quede un rato contigo?

-no, en lo absoluto-

Se quedaron contemplando la luna una al lado del otro formando un silencio incomodo entre ellos el cual ambos lo querían romper ero no sabían de qué hablar.

-te vez muy hermosa esta noche-

-yo… estén gracias aunque no sea cierto-

-claro que es cierto eres la más hermosa de la fiesta… y del mundo-

Se empezó a oír como la orquesta tocaba una música suave por la que esta vez encontró la oportunidad con ella.

-me concedería esta pieza encantadora dama- dijo en tono galante.

-yo… por supuesto que si joven caballero-

Shaoran puso su mano en su cintura mientras que la otra se entrelazaba con la de ella, quien ponía su mano libre en su hombro y así comenzaron la tierna danza de la melodía y de sus corazones.

**Vístete ya, no puedes tardar**

**Ella te esperara**

**Te pones nervioso**

**No es fácil confesar**

**Que la amas de verdad**

se perdieron en el mundo en donde solo existía el otro, se siguieron contemplando admirando su reflejo en los ojos del ser amado y sin darse cuenta a música dejo de importarles, se detuvieron aun sin quitar los ojos del otro y acercándose hasta que los labios se rozaron

**No dudes más**

**Guíala en la oscuridad**

**Muéstrale que te hace soñar**

Pero la razón llego a la cabeza de Sakura un instante antes de que el roce se volviera un beso por lo que se aparto de él empujándolo por hombros.

-no, no podemos Shaoran, esto no debe suceder- bajo la mirada.

-porque no-

-nosotras no podríamos estar juntos-

-déjame confesarte que desde la primera vez que te vi, me cautivaste y me dejaste perplejo no solo con tu belleza sino también por tu forma de ser con esto quiero decir que…

**Dile que ella es tu amor**

**La única estrella a tu alrededor**

**Bésala y dile que iluminara**

**Todo el camino hasta la eternidad**

**Díselo ya**

**Díselo ya**

-yo te amo-

**La veo allí sonriendo angelical**

**Que te hace suspirar**

**Un paso mas no puedo esperar**

**Mi corazón hoy va a estallar**

**No temas ya**

**No dudes al comenzar**

**Que de ti se enamorara**

Sakura no supo cómo reaccionar le parecía increíble que él sintiera lo mismo, se sentía inmensamente feliz de eso pero a la vez deprimida porque como dijo antes lo suyo no podía ser algo se lo decía, por lo que luego empezaron a escapar espesas lagrimas de sus ojos. Shaoran no soporto ver esa imagen tan horrible frente a él sin duda verla y oírla llorar era algo que le partía el alma por lo que quiso decirle algo para calmarla que si no correspondía a sus sentimientos no importaba, pero Sakura fue más lapidad y hablo.

**Dile que ella es tu amor**

**La única estrella a tu alrededor**

**Bésala y dile que iluminara**

**Todo el camino hasta la eternidad**

-no te imaginas- sollozo –no te imaginas lo feliz que me hace escucharte decir esto- lo vio a la cara con una sonrisa mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas –el saber que soy correspondida me hace muy, muy feliz porque yo también te amo-

**De luna llena el cielo está pintado**

**Y mi amor te alumbrara**

**La noche es tan perfecta para los dos**

Shaoran no pudo sentirse tan feliz en toda su vida por lo que sin dudar la abrazo con toda sus fuerzas.

-pero- Sakura otra vez se separo de él – lo nuestro no puedo pasar-

-porque no, yo te amo y tu a mi me lo acabas de confesar-

-Shaoran… aunque nada me haría más feliz que estar contigo, pero… tú tienes una responsabilidad con tu pueblo y no puedes desperdiciar tu tiempo conmigo… además esta Meiling, ella sin duda será una buena esposa para ti-

-pero que tonterías dices Sakura como esperaras que me case con alguien a quien no amo además yo siempre tendré tiempo para ti y sabes porque- la tomo de la manos y mirándola con ternura –porque no puedo ni quiero separarme de ti, porque eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado-

-lo nuestro es difícil que suceda Shaoran no creo que tu madre me acepte-

**Dile que ella es tu amor**

**La única estrella a tu alrededor**

**Bésala y dile que iluminara**

**Todo el camino hasta eternidad**

**Díselo ya**

Después de decir esto intento huir, corriendo hacia el salón, pero Shaoran fue más ágil y la tomo de la muñeca antes que lograra su cometido, la atrajo hacia él y sin decir nada la boas, fue un beso tierno y pasivo, al principio ella se quedo estática pero conforme se entregaba a la caricia bajaba los brazos que antes estaban sobre su pecho rendida, llego un momento en que sus pulmones les reclamaban aire así que tuvieron que separarse viéndose a los ojos con toda la ternura y el amor que sentían él una por el otro.

-mi madre va a tener que aceptar esto Sakura de lo contrario no me dará más opción que renunciar a todo para estar contigo-

-es tu pueblo Shaoran no pueden dejarlo así nada más, además está tu familia, está aquí tienes a Akane a tu madre a tus amigos no podemos arriesgar a que cualquier sacrificio que ágamos sea en vano, lo mejor el olvidar esto y seguir como amigos como hasta ahora-

-no, no vamos a olvidar nada, no puedes darte por vencida tan fácil ni siquiera dando batalla donde quedaron las palabras de tu padre entonces "uno siempre consigue lo que quiere cuando no se rende y tiene confianza en sí mismo" o las que tu siempre te repites he donde quedaron

**Dile que ella es tu amor**

**La única estrella a tu alrededor**

**Bésala y dile que iluminara**

**Todo el camino hasta eternidad**

**Díselo ya.**

Se quedo pensativa, el tenia razón, los dos se amaban; sin embargo había otra cosa uqe le inquietaba, su pasado, no podía tener una relación con nadie si no estaba segura quien era ella antes del golpe, quienes eran su familia, esos eran las preguntas que se formaban en su cabeza desde que bailo con Eriol y le llego la imagen de ese niño era alguien de su pasado estaba segura ahora que cavia la posibilidad de saber la verdad sobre ella no podía desperdiciarla.

-te amo Shaoran sin embargo déjame pensarlo, es que ya tango otras cosas pendientes en la cabeza y no sabía qué hacer-

-te esperare el tiempo necesario Sakura-

-gracias- se acerco a él y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios después retirarse del lugar.

-pero eso no quiero decir que haga lo que he estado planeando- dijo para sí.

Después de eso el baile paso con normalidad Sakura se la pasaba platicando con sus amigos a bailaba con algún que otro joven que la invitaran en cuanto a Shaoran las cosas no son tan diferentes, Meiling ha intentado sacarlo a bailar cosa que no consiguió sino hasta que la reina se lo ordeno, lo cual hizo a mala gana. Solo una pareja parecía estar animada Touya y Tomoyo quienes no paraban de bailar tan bien- se formo un silencio entre ellos hasta que Tomoyo volvió a hablar.

-se quedaran por mucho tiempo aquí?-

-eso depende de cuando cumplamos nuestro trabajo-

-ya veo será una lástima que se valla-

-si lo sé- la miro fijamente a los ojos.

-tengo algo raro en la cara-

-no es solo que sus ojos tienen un brillo muy especial; siempre me ha gustada el azul por alguna razón y al verla a los ojos me doy cuenta del porque-

Esto la hizo sonrojar un poco para luego regalarle una sonrisa.

-por lo que veo tenemos mucho en común ya que a mí también me gustan tus ojos- esto lo hiso sacarle una sonrisa, por fin, al rostro serio de Touya.

De pronto su juego de miradas se quedo interrumpido por titiritero de una copa que era provocado por la reina para llamar la atención de sus invitados.

-quisiera nuevamente darles las gracias a todos por haber tomado la molestia de venir a esta humilde fiesta en la cual todo aquí saben su propósito… el cumpleaños de mi hijo que se aproxima así como también el compromiso que hará a continuación con algunas de las jóvenes invitadas de lo cual estoy segura que sabrá escoger-

-si madre- Shaoran se ubico en el centro del salón para comenzar con su discurso en el camino aprovecho en tomar una rosa rosa una vez se ubico prosiguió a hablar –estos días he conocido a una mujer, una mujer maravillosa, cuya belleza no pasa desapercibida no importa lo que se ponga, es dulce y gentil, me dejo cautivado desde el momento en que la vi, me ha ido enamorando sin proponérselo poco a poco, es muy dulce con todos pero más que nada con los niños lo he podido notar al ver como interactúa y juega con mi hermana es como dije antes muy bella, no solo por fuera sino también por dentro, mas por dentro, con solo presencia me hace sentir que estoy en el aire, con ella puedo expresarme tal como soy, con ella me siento libre, siempre que me demuestra esas tan deslumbrarte sonrisas me hace sentir que la más y si la amo quizás es muy pronto decir esto tomando en cuenta que apenas la conozco, pero estoy seguro que es amor porque el poco tiempo que llevo de conocerla han sido diferente, todo en ella es la hermosa y perfecta como una… flor de cerezo- estos lo digo viendo fijamente a Sakura entre la multitud que la miraba con ojos de incredulidad. Las otras jóvenes solo suspiraban y escuchaban encantadas el discurso del príncipe esperando que se refirieran a una de ellos.

Sin apartar su vista de ella se fue acercando hasta estar frente a frente con ella y siguió hablando –por eso quiero aprovechar esta ocasión especial para…-

El ruido de las vitrinas de las ventanas romperse interrumpió su discurso y de ellas descendieron hombres de aspecto muy particular eran bandidos que descendían de una soga que colgabas de las ventanas hasta el piso una vez ahí todos sacaron lo que son sus espadas, cuchillo y algunas hachas, las mujeres gritaban aterradas mientras que sus acompañantes sacaban sus propias armas para defender a sus parejas de los ladrones ya varios soldados se encontraban el el salón, Shaoran que pidió enseguida que pasaran su espada se puso frente a Sakura para defenderlas para decir con vos autoritaria.

-quienes son ustedes y que buscan aquí-

Esta vez fue el líder de los ladrones quien hablo –no se preocupe principito una vez terminemos nuestro trabajos nos iremos y no abran nadie herido sino ponen resistencia, todo llévense lo que encuentren-

-por favor Sakura escóndete- dijo Shaoran

-He si cuídate por favor-

-Tomoyo busca un lugar seguro- dijo Touya que se encontraba en otra lado de la habitación.

-cuídate mucho-

Así empezó una fuerte lucha los hombres los hombres evitaban que esos ladrones se les acercaran a sus parejas más sin embargo las que no tuvieron suertes les fueron arrebatadas sus joyas y cualquier otro objeto de valor.

Eriol que luchaba con ellos noto un cierta distancia como Sakura intentaban irse con el grupo de mujeres que estaban siendo evacuadas pero nadie la permitía el paso, deseaba ir a ayudarla pero también pensó que esta sería una oportunidad para poner a prueba su teoría.

Sakura intenta salir junto a los demás mujeres pero alguien le piso el vestido haciendo que callera al suelo y en el acto su cadenita se le salió, intento alanzarla pero alguien la pateo y fue a parar al centro del salón fue hasta el ero antes de que llegara unos de los ladrones se le cruzo en el camino

-valla, valla, valla, pero que tenemos aquí, perdiste algo preciosura- Sakura diviso a distancia como Shaoran la miraba a ella y un lugar en particular, diviso mejor y se dio cuenta de que en el otro extremo del salón, se entroneraba Meiling en las mismas condiciones que ella, siendo acorralada por unos de los ladrones.

Shaoran quería salvarlas pero no sabía con quien irse rimero, vio como el ladrón tomaba del brazo de Meiling que gritaba aterrada, así que fue en su ayuda, al fin y al cabo la tenía más cerca a ella, dejo al ladrón fuera de combate con facilidad se dispuso a ir ahora con Sakura pero no conto con que Meiling lo tomara fuertemente del brazo.

-hay Shaoran, gracias, tuve mucho miedo, sabía que vendrías a mi rescate-

-Meiling está bien pero suéltame- quería llegar cuanto antes con Sakura.

-no, no quiero, tú te quedas conmigo y así me defiendes-

-Meiling, ya basta- ahora vio como el ladrón que acosaba a Sakura iba tras ella-

-vamos hermosa no seas tímida ven conmigo seguro que te divertirás- intento tomarla de su brazo pero Sakura fue más rápido se zafo y le dio una bofetada.

-no se atreva a tocarme asqueroso-

-pequeño zorra ahora veras- ya estaba furioso saco su cuchillo y se acerco a ella pero ocurrió algo inesperado, los ojos de Sakura, por un instante, adquirieron un intenso brillo rojo, fue solo un momento pero eso fue lo último que vio el ladrón antes que todo se le volviera oscuro.

-SAKURA- Shaoran estaba desesperado por ir a ayudarla pero Meiling seguía sin soltarlo. Observo con horro como el ladrón la iba a atacar, pero luego observo con incredulidad lo que sucedió. Sakura en su movimiento ágil salto por encima del individuo dejándolo inconsciente por una patada en la nuca.

Todos se quedaron estáticos al ver lo sucedido pero la que estaba más asombrada era Sakura ¿des cuando pegaba tan fuerte? No se explicaba lo que sucedido solo se sintió amenazada y su cuerpo se movió por si solo ¿será un instinto? Pero de qué? Que pasaba con ella.

El líder de los ladrones pareció salir de su asombro más pronto que todos y con lo que acaba de suceder sabia que esa chica seria una amenaza por lo que ordeno con voz firme –a ella, no la dejen con vida, es una amenazan para nuestros planes- los demás no dudaron en atacarla. Shaoran que por fin se pudo liberar de su prisión corre en su auxilio pero no conto con que las otros ladrones se interpusieras en su camino.

-déjenme pasar-

Eriol contemplada desde un lugar apartado todo lo que sucedía, Sakura peleaba y se defendía muy bien de sus atacantes… pero esa forma de pelear… esos movimientos… le parecían muy conocidos, estaba a punto de resolver el misterio pero… todavía hay otras cosas que comprobar… de sus ropas saco la espada de su familia, misma que se la dieron para encontrar a su prima, , deslizo la espada por el piso hasta detenerse en los pies de Sakura.

Sakura no entendía como o de donde sacaba todos estos movimientos, peo lo que si estaba segura era que tenía que usarlos si no quería morir, pero todo se estaba volviendo complicado ahora que la atacaban con armas con eso solo podía esquivar, necesitaba ayuda y rápido, de pronto sintió algo en sus pies al bajar la vista vio que era una espada, una espada muy peculiar y extremadamente familiar; la tomo en sus manos y al momento en que lo hizo la el mazo de la espada (N/A: o como se diga a la parte en la que se sostiene una espada por qué no se)comenzó a brillar, la contemplo por unos momentos hasta que distingo el emblema… de pronto el dolor de cabeza regreso y con eso nuevas imágenes, ahora veía una aldea en llamas, luego espadas chocados una con la otra, hombres que al parecer tenían ¿alas de murciélago? Luego veía a sus ies una bandera, una bandera con ese mismo sello. Regreso a la realidad ahora con mas dudas.

-ahora si eres mía pequeña amenaza- no tuvo tiempo d pensar, el líder se le apareció de repente de con su espada listo para acabar con ella.

Sakura no lo pensó dos veces y saco la espada de su funda de la cual ahora chocaba con la de él, empezó un duelo de espadas, el ladrón quedo impresionado por la gran maestría con la que manejaba la espada, pero más asombrada sin duda ra Sakura, nunca había husada una espada en su vida y tampoco tuvo necesidad de recurrir a los golpes y de la noche a la mañana es toda una experta, en un momento de distracción el ladrón aprovecho para atacarla pero no conto que en el filo de la espada se formara una llama negra que se alargaba hasta proteger la parte que iba a ser lastimada rompiendo la suya en el acto, luego de eso fue Sakura esta vez la que lo ataco proporcionando un buen golpe que lo dejo inconsciente en el acto. Todos miraban impresionados todo lo que paso, no podían creer que una mujer fuera capaz de pelear tan bien.

-vámonos de aquí- grito asustado uno de los ladrones, dos de ellos se llevaron a su líder y se fueron aterrados.

Los invitados seguían mirando anonadados a Sakura, la cual no estaba en diferentes condiciones que ellos, estaba impresionada, no supo cómo pero al tener esa espada negra en sus manos despertó en ella un instinto… acecino… porque nuevamente llegaron le llegaron esas preguntas ¿Quién es ella? ¿Qué es lo que soy? ¿Por qué no logro recordar? Paseo su vista por los invitados vio como Shaoran dio unos pasos para acercarse a ella, en sus ojos se veía la preocupación, temió que ahora pensara que era un fenómeno, dejo caer la espada y retrocedió los pasos que el daba hasta que esta vez salir corriendo del salón.

-SAKURA- oía su vos llamándola desesperado pero ella solo quería correr lego a su habitación y se tumbo en la cama llorando inconsolablemente.

-porque, porque- sollozo –porque no puedo recordar… porque me siento diferente a los demás siempre lo he sentido- siguió llorando unos minutos hasta sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida.

-en el salón ya las cosas estaban calmadas, los invitados empezaban a retirarse, las amigas de Sakura estaban preocupadas por ella pero pensaron que era mejor darle su espacio por los momentos. Shaoran seguía viendo el pasillo por el que se desapareció también estaba muy preocupado.

-hermanos tenemos que despedir a los invitados-

-si enseguida voy- en el camino a la puerta de entrada se encontraron con la desagradable presencia de Meiling.

-Shaoran querido- intento tomar su brazo pero el fue más rápido y la esquivo para luego mandarle una mirada gélida.

-alégate de mi Meiling, no te soporto-

Una vez que la gente empezaba a retirase, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, la espata volvió a emitir un brillo blanco y la funda, que también estaba en el piso brillo del mismo modo y fue directo hasta la espada cubriéndola. Eriol fue hasta ella para recogerla y nuevamente contemplarla a ella y al dije d Sakura, aprovecho la pelea para recogerlo.

-es muy probable que sea ella- después de decir esto sale corriendo del castillo hasta esconderse detrás del establo.

-hace mucho tiempo que no hacia esto- trono los dedos y ahora su apariencia cambio, su traje de etiqueta era totalmente negro, su rostro visiblemente era el mismo pero si lo veía con atención notaran unos colmillos filosos sobresalientes de sus labios, los cuales escondió enseguida y de su espalda le salían lo que eran alas de murciélago.

-tengo que darme prisa en informar a los demás- volvió a tronar sus dedos dos veces esta vez transformándose en el acto en un murciélago salió volando hasta el bosque cercano a catillo, una vez estuvo en lo más profundo del bosque se transformo nuevamente en vampiro camino por unos cuanto arboles, hasta detenerse en uno en particular, murmuro un conjuro en latín y extendió sus manos abiertas al árbol y él en tronco de este se formaba un circulo negro que poco a poco iba formando una imagen, la imagen del jefe del consejos de los grandes sabios vampíricos, Zulfús.

-Eriol- él que fue nombrado hizo un profunda reverencia –cuanto tiempo sin verte-

-lo mismo digo señor-

-y tienes novedades-

-bastantes su señoría- levanto su vista para verlo frente a frente y proseguir –encontré a nuestra princesa-

**Notas de autora: Quiera agradecerles a todos los que se están tomando su preciado tiempo para leer mi historia y es un hornos ara mi poder leer sus comentarios y saber que la historia les está encantando; y también agradecerles a aquellos que dejaron sus quiticas que la verdad ya las estaba tomando en cuenta desde antes de publicar la historia pero gracias al fin y al cabo, espero que me perdone por como quedo n prime capitulo pero como soy nueva en esto no sabía que me pasaría esto pero prometo que de aquí en adelante tendré mas cuidado, espejo ansiosos sus comentarios sobre el capitulo y espero que lo disfruten como con los demás, esta vez me quedo un poco largo pero por lo menos aquí hemos aclarado muchas dudas aclaradas y empezar a formarse nuevas preguntas verdad como.. ¿Será Sakura la persona que Eriol busca? ¿Qué pasara con Sakura y Shaoran ahora que ella tiene dudas respecto a su origen? ¿Cómo terminara todo? ¡Bueno eso solo lo pueden saber a aquello que sigan con las historia que les aseguro quedara más emocionante.**

**Muchas gracia por su apoyo y les deseo lo mismo éxito a todos ustedes **

**Nos leeremos en la próxima adiós**


	10. Cap 9: Al fin Misterio Revelado

**Capitulo 9: La última pieza, Al fin el misterio rebelado**

-encontré a nuestra princesa su señoría-Pudo ver la expresión de asombro e incredulidad

-vaya es bueno saberlo, es una buena noticia Eriol, fuiste muy rápido-

-gracias señor- su rostro ahora se torno serio –aunque es probable que esto sea mucho para ella-

-porque lo dices-

-ella perdió la memoria, no se acuerda de nada… ni siquiera de mi- esto último lo dijo para sí

-entonces ¿cómo puedes estar seguro de que se trate de la persona que estamos buscando?-

-pudo utilizar la espada y también tenía esto- lo mostro la cadena y la cara de sorpresa que puso no tenia precio, pero su expresión volvió a ponerse seria.

-comprobaste que tuviera la marca de la luna-

-no yo…-

-entonces no podemos comprobar mucho-

-pero es que todo concuerda, su aura trasmite algo de bondad y a la vez demoniaca tal como a mi prima, además que esta espada solo la puede utilizar el heredero Kinomoto-

-Eriol… déjame decirte que no somos los únicos que podemos utilizar esa espada-

-que quiere decir-

-es algo que te explicara en otro momento, en cuanto al dije ella pudo haberlo encontrado no probamos mucho con esto-

-pero señor-

-comprueba que tenga la marca de la luna Eriol y así nuestras dudas quedaran en el olvido-

- si señor-

-cuando lo confirmes te quiero, en este lugar en la noche quiero que estés presente con esa joven una vez que compruebes todo, el tiempo se está agotando-

-de acuerdo-

-buena suerte-

-adiós- la imagen en el árbol desapareció, Eriol volvió a convertirse en murciélago y regreso al castillo una vez escondido volvió a convertirse en humano –tal vez tenga razón y este sacando conclusiones adelantadas, pero estoy casi seguro de que se trata de ella-

*******Una semanas después*******

Las cosas han estado complicadas para Sakura desde el baile; sus amigas no le preguntaban, cosa que agradecía porque no sabría como responder a preguntas que no sabía encontrarles respuestas; nuevamente estaba manteniendo distancia con Shaoran, pero esta vez es por ella, temía verlo a la cara y ver en ella, enfado o temor que es lo que seguro está sintiendo por ella, además de prensar que es un fenómeno

-hola Sakura- diviso la imagen de Tomoyo acercándose a ella.

-hola Tomoyo- dijo con desanimo.

-que te sucede Sakura… luces cansada-

-no he descansado bien estos días-

-pues deberías hacerlo Rika y las demás se están preocupando mucho por ti-

-gracias por eso, pero estoy bien-

-buenos días- saludo Touya otra vez mandándole una mirada gélida a Sakura, que de nuevo sintió esa sensación de amenaza y se recomendó alejarse.

-lo siento Tomoyo tengo que irme- una vez que Sakura haya dejado a la pareja sola Tomoyo fue la primera en hablar.

-porque te empeñas en mandarle miradas tan fiarse a Sakura-

-porque… porque no se-

-explícate- pregunto con extrañeza.

-hay algo que me dice que es una amenaza-

-Sakura no es una amenaza para nadie-

-eso lo dices tú, pero como garantizas que no esté fingiendo-

-yo lo habría sabido. Sakura en un ser inocente e inofensivo-

-si sobre todo inofensivo basta con ver como se defendió de los ladrones en el baile-

-bueno si, hay que admitir que nos sorprendió a todos eso; pero ni ella misma está segura de cómo hizo eso-

-razón de más que me hace pensar así-

-en estos momentos Sakura está pasando por unos momentos muy complicados para ella-

-que quieres decir-

-ella perdió la memoria de pequeña y no tiene nada que la haga recordar y ahora que puede hacerlo no quiere… ¿estás bien?… ¿porque te pusiste tan pálido?-

Y tenía razón, la cara de Touya estaba tan blanca que fácilmente se podía confundir con una sabana.

-ha… hace cuando fue que perdió la memoria-

-a los 5 años según se acuerda ella-

-no… no, no, no, no, no, no puede ser ella…-se empezó a revolver los cabellos nervioso -seria demasiada casualidad-

-que… que seria demasiada casualidad-pregunto Tomoyo impaciente.

-a pues- seguía nervioso –nada, nada, olvídalo son cosas más-

Tomoyo le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo –quiero ayudarte, por favor cuéntame- ahora le ponía las manos en sus mejillas

-yo… tenía una hermana… era una niña preciosa y la quería mucho, vivía con mi madre-

-y que paso-

-la aldea en la que Vivian fue atacada por unos mous… por unos bandidos y yo en un momento para detenerlos me separe de ellas por accidente y después no supe más-

-todavía o sabes dónde está tu madre ni tu hermana-

-nos días después me entere que mi madre murió no quise saber detalles… pero de mi hermana no sé nada y días después decidí irme a vivir con mi abuelo-

-tenías la posibilidad de encontrarla y no la has buscado-

-no quiero hacerme falsas esperanzas… además ella nunca supo de mi existencia… yo solo la contemplaba a distancia-

-lo lamento… debió ser muy difícil para ti-

-ya me acostumbre-

-no te deprimas… encontraras a tu hermana y veras que ya no te sentirás tan solo-

-sabes estos días… con solo sentir tu presencia… no hay manera de sentirse solo… gracias- se llevo una de sus manos para acariciar sus mejillas; este acto hizo sonrojar mucho a Tomoyo.

-n… no hay de que-

*******mientras tanto con Shaoran*******

-es una lástima que no hayamos podido anunciar nuestro compromiso, verdad que si Shaoran-

-si claro- dijo tratando de seguir conteniendo su paciencia y es que tener a Meiling pegada del brazo toda la mañana no era algo tan agradable… por dios a quien engañaba, preferiría estar en un lago lleno de pirañas que estar soportándola.

-y sabes, una vez que nos casemos voy a cambiar la servidumbre-

-que-

-si Shaoran contratare a personas de confianza-

-pero aquí ya hay personas que tienen su vida aquí, además que necesitan mucho de su trabajo-

-achh que se consigan otro lugar ya verán que se hace, el punto es que las personas que traeré son esclavos muy eficientes, piénsalo estaríamos mucho mejor económicamente-

-ya basta- exploto .Meiling estos días me la he pasado contigo de verdad que he intentado ser un buen amigo para ti- suspiro –pero no puedo seguir estando con una mujer tan ambiciosa y egoísta-

-pero Shaoran… porque dices eso si estabas a punto de anunciar nuestro compromiso en el baile… claro de no ser por esos ladrones-

-Meiling que te quede claro una cosa- suspiro ara hablar con calma –yo no tenía ni tengo la intención de casarme contigo y mucho menos comprometerme y si con alguien tenía pensado hacerlo era con Sakura y solo con ella-

-que… con esa niñata… pero que fue lo que le viste a esa persona tan vulgar-

-mucho cuidado con lo que dices-

-pero tú no me puedes cambiar por esa si yo te amo tanto- intento tomar su rostro pero Shaoran le tomo de las manos antes de que lo hiciera.

-pero yo no Meiling y de nuevo te repito que ya se a quien escoger para pasar el resto de mi vida-

-no puedes hacerme esto donde quedaron todos estos años que compartimos juntos desde niños… nuestros padres tenían la esperanza de que tu y yo nos casáramos y aunque no lo creas todo esta tiempo he soñado con ser tu esposa.. de tenerte solo para i las 24 horas del día-

-Meiling… unos años de conocernos no quisiere decir nada en todos estos años solo te he llegado a ver como mi amiga casi como mi hermana pero… con capricho, porque eso es un capricho, estas tirando todo el cariño que llegue a tenerte-

-cariño… cariño- dijo histérica- como puedes decirme eso y también que todo el amor que siento por ti es un capricho-

-si es un capricho porque si de verdad me amaras, buscarías mi felicidad por encima de la tuya pero tú solo te interesas por ti y en lo que quieres… Meiling entiéndeme yo ya tengo a quien amar y lamentablemente no eres tu; comprendo como te sientes pero yo no soy quien decide a quien amar-

-claro que si y la que tienes que amar es a mí y solo a mi- lo tomo de la camisa mientras intentaba sacudirlo y lloraba a modo de berrinche.

-ya basta Meiling que no te das cuenta- la miro a los ajos- no te soporto y con ese genio que tienes no lo hará nadie, siento decírtelo de este modo pero tú debes entender que no todo se hace como tú lo dices, yo ya tengo a quien amor-

-esta tipa te esta lavando el cerebro para después quedarse con todo-

-sigue con tus alucinaciones – le dio la espalda- me voy y olvídate de una vez de este estúpido compromiso- empezó a retirarse mientras escuchaba la voz de Meiling

-me las pagaras Shaoran, te casaras conmigo así sea lo último que haga-

No podía seguir con esto del compromiso, no podía arriesgarse a perder a Sakura por un capricho de otra; ahora que lo pensaba ¿Dónde está?

Sakura se encontraba en el lago que Shaoran le enseño, estaba sentada n una roca a orillas del lago, mientras que en sus manos contemplaba una flor de cerezo, su cara se veía pensativa, luego sintió la presencia de alguien acercándose y luego sentir como alguien le tapaba los ojos y le hablaba al oído.

-adivina quién soy-

-Shaoran- dijo sorprendida

-valla que lista- se sentó a su lado –la verdad vi como te dirigías a este lugar y te seguí-

-no tenias porque-

-pero lo hice- se formo un silencio –porque no has querido hablarme todo este tiempo-

-bu… bueno yo- estaba nerviosa –la verdad-

-dímelo, tranquila no muerdo- le acaricio su mejilla –solo que te he notado muy preocupada estos días y quisieras ayudarte- le sonrió

-Shaoran- tomo su mano y la apretó más contra su rostro –no es por ti Shaoran, es por mi-

-no entiendo-

-temí que me vieras como a un fenómeno luego de lo del baile- comenzó a sollozar lo que provoco que a él se le encogiera el corazón y ahora la abrazaba de los hombro y los acariciaba con cariño.

-no llores, tranquila todo irá bien, no entiendo de donde sacaste la idea que pensaría que eres un fenómeno-

-y no es así-

-claro que no, al contrario me pareció fabuloso nunca había conocido a alguien que peleara también, no me conviene enfrentarme contigo- al menos con ese comentario logro hacerla reír.

-Gracias-

-no hay de que-

-sabes no solo he estado así por lo que pensaras de mi- hizo una pausa –sino que… también creo que lo mejor es estar separados y no seguir con esto-

Luego de decir esto sintió como el abrazo da Shaoran se desasía y la tomaba de los hombros con fuerza, lo vio a los ojos y estos mostraban in intenso brillo de ira.

-como puedes decirme esto Sakura, después de todo lo que hemos vivido, los hermosos momentos que hemos pasado juntos, todo este amor que acabamos de descubrir y que por cierto será difícil, por lo menos para mí, olvidarlo y dejarlo atrás-

-para mí tampoco sea fácil pero…-

-pero qué? Dime una solo y razonable razón por la que tendría que tirar todo este amor, que siento he? De donde sacara fuerzas para seguir adelante si no es contigo-

-Shaoran; he estado pensando que… después de lo que me paso me han llegado imágenes sin sentido y me atrevo a pensar que son mis recuerdos- volvió a sollozar-pero entre más lo intento menos puedo recordar… como voy a tener una vida tranquila a partir de ahora sabiendo que puedo recordar quién soy, pero no puedo- sollozo- es verdad que estoy viviendo muy bien aquí contigo, con mis amigos, sobre todo con mis padres, pero quien sabe quien fui antes, quienes fueron mi familia y si todavía están preocupados por mi… quizás crean que estoy muerta y si resulta que deje asuntos pendientes con ello. Sollozo con más fuerza –no lo sé estoy muy confundida-

Shaoran la volvió a abrazar pero esta vez no dijo nada, se mantuvieron asi hasta que Sakura pareció calmarse de su llanto y el decidiera a hablar.

-ya estas mejor-

-si muchas gracias por preocuparte Shaoran- se separo de él para limpiarse las lagrimas pero Shaoran fue él que se encargo de ellas con sus pulgares para luego verla fijamente a los ojos y besarla tierna y suavemente como solo él sabía hacerlo con ella, con ese beso se perdieron en un mundo en donde solo existía el otro dejando sus reocupaciones a una lado. Cuando se separaron fue él quien hablo primero.

-recuperaras tus recuerdos y volverás a ver a tu familia eso te lo aseguro… pero no t atrevas a decir otra vez que no podemos estar juntos solo porque no sabes nada de tu pasado… Sakura yo te amo y siempre será así me importa un bledo quien hallas sido en el pasado porque yo amo es la Sakura que tengo al frente, la Sakura del presente-

Esas palabras tan simples la hacían muy feliz y no pudo evitar derramar una lagrimas más.

-mu… muchas gracias Shaoran sin duda me haces muy, muy feliz con esas palabras; yo también te amo; te amo mucho y no soportaría separarme de ti, eso sin duda me mataría-

-a mi también Sakura, a mi también-

Luego de decir eso volvieron a estar en un mar de besos, como solo ellos sabían darse, demostrando todo el amor que se tenían; cuando ya sus pulmones reclamaban oxigeno se vieron fijamente a los ojos por un rato hasta que una mirada traviesa surgió por el rostro de Shaoran.

-se una manera que puedes recuperar todo tu animo-

-así y como seria-

-así- sin decir más la tomo en brazos y camino hasta la orilla del lago.

-Shaoran que piensas hacer- descubrió sus intenciones al ver lo cerca que estaban del agua –no te atrevas-

-no te pasara nada relájate-

-pero- no pudo continuar ya que él se lanzo con ella al agua, una vez ahí sintió como era liberada dándole la oportunidad de volver a la superficie, cuando lo hizo tocio un poco –Shaoran me las vas a pagar- comenzó a buscarlo con la vista fue cuando sintió que la agarraban de la cintura y la sumergían de nuevo al agua y como el tomaba su rostro y le daba un sin fin de besos, hasta que esta vez los dos salieron a la superficie parándose uno frente al otro.

-fue trampa lo que me hiciste Shaoran, no estaba preparada-

-nadie dijo que la vida seria justa Sakura-

-así- empezaron una guerra de agua en la que ninguno de los dos quería rendirse, se divertían como un par de niños pequeños y Sakura descubrió que él tenía razón; ahora se sentía más ligera, había recuperado su ánimo y Shaoran se dio cuenta también de eso por lo que le hacía muy feliz el ver esa sonrisa de nuevo en su rostro.

Cuando terminaron con su juego ya casi anochecía por lo que decidieron regresar pronto al castillo.

-bien creo que ya es hora de irnos- dijo Shaoran.

-si los demás deben creer que me estoy escapando de mis deberes-

-te acompaño hasta tu habitación-

-si muchas gracias-

En el camino a caballo se la pasaron bromeando entre si y uno que otro coqueteo entre ellos.

-me la pase muy bien contigo- dijo una vez que estuvieron frente a la puerta del cuarto de ella y se ponía al frente suyo.

-yo también me la pase muy bien y te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mí-

-lo hago con mucho gusto Sakura y más- le dio un tierno beso –te dejo para que sigas con tu trabajo, yo también deje cosas pendientes-

-está bien adiós-

-adiós-

-muy bien ahora podre dar el todo por el todo- se dijo a si misma una ahora sonriente Sakura que al parecer recupero su ánimo cosa que pudieron notar sus amigas cuando la vieron ingresar al cuarto.

-te vez muy feliz esta vez Sakura- dijo Rika

-si ahora estoy con mucho más ánimo que antes-

-me alegra por eso Sakura, pero que te paso?-

-ah pues fui al rio y me caí-

-será mejor que te cambies rápido o enfermaras-

-si tienes razón-

-nosotras tenemos que irnos ya, pero no te tardes-

-ok Adiós-

Un rato después ya estuvo lista y ahora estaba arreglando las sabanas de los cuartos

-hola Sakurita

-AAAAHHH- del susto que le provoco tiro todas las sabanas al piso fue ahí que vio que era Eriol –hay Eriol no vuelvas a ser eso por favor-

-lo siento pero tampoco tengo la culpa que seas tan distraída-

-si claro- dijo con ironía para luego recoger todas las sabanas.

-déjame ayudarte- se inclino junto a ella.

-gracias-

A ella le molestaba mucho el pelo, por lo que decidió ponérselo de lado y hacerlo una trenza dejando al descubierto su cuello y una cosa más… una cosa más que Eriol noto y se le hacía muy familiar.

-que es… eso que llevas-

-que cosa, en donde- pregunto extrañada-

-en el cuello… mote una mancha ahí-

-aaah eso… no es una mancha, es… una marca de nacimiento, me imagino que será de familia-

-pu.. Puedo verla un momento-

-claro adelante-

Eriol se acerco para ver mejor y cuando lo distingue mejor se queda estático… esa era sin duda alguna… la marca de la familia Kinomoto… la marca de la luna, estaba en su cuello, en el cuello, en el mismo lugar en la que la tenía su prima, estaba tan impresionado que sin darse cuenta; dio unos cuantos paso hacia atrás y su rostro estaba tan pálido que parecía un muerto en vida.

-Eriol que te sucede estas bien me estas preocupando-

Ni siquiera el sabia como sentirse, por un lado estaba feliz de saber que la persona que por tantos años ha buscado estaba tan cerca de él, que la persona que había estado con él como su prima, su amiga, su hermana, había estado cerca de él por todo este tiempo. Pero por el otro lado se empezaba a sentir miserable, ella ya tenía su vida hecha en ese lugar, durante todo seste tiempo pudo comprobar que ella era realmente feliz aquí, siempre tuvo la esperanza que cuando la encontrara lo haría en una situación en la que quizás no le gustara su vida y así sería más fácil llevársela con él, pero ahora se dio cuenta de que esto será mucho para ella y lo último que quería era verla sufrir.

-dis… discúlpame Sakura pero tengo que irme ya luego hablaremos después- dicho esto le dio las sabanas que ya había acomodado, y sin decir una palabra más salió corriendo de allí.

-qué extraño que le pasara-

Luego de un rato decidió ya no tomarle importancia y ahora se dirigía a hacer la parte más difícil de su trabajo… dejarle el té en la habitación de Meiling y oír sus extraños comentarios mientras se llevaba las sabanas y la ropa sucia.

En estos momentos se dirigía a su habitación con la bandeja de té en sus manos, toco la puerta un par de segundos hasta oír un adelante.

-aquí le dejo su té señorita Word- la diviso arreglándose el peinado sentada en su tocador.

-bien déjalo ahí-

-se le ofrece algo más- dijo una vez que termino con su trabajo, dispuesta a irse aunque extrañada por lo silenciosa que ha estado Meiling desde que llego.

-sí, alíjate de Shaoran niña-

-disculpe- pregunto sorprendida-

-que te alejes de mi prometido-

-sigo sin entender-

-no te hagas la inocente, se lo que se traen tu y Shaoran desde hace tiempo- se puso frete a ella y la miro desafiante –o crees que no me he dado cuenta de las miradas que se lanzaban cada vez que se ven-

-pero yo…-

-pero déjame decirte una cosa, Shaoran y yo ya estamos comprometidos y él hubiera hecho ya el anuncian de nuestro casamiento de no ser por ti-

-por mi?- dijo señalándose a si misma.

-si por ti, seguramente usaste un hechizo-

-yo no he…-

-ha pero te aviso una cosa, Shaoran ya es mío y sobre mi cadáver me lo quitas-

-usted no puede hablar de él como si fueras un objeto o un premio- hablo por fin Sakura con decisión –Shaoran es un ser humano con sentimientos puros y es capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones; si usted es la persona con la que Shaoran decide que pasara el resto de su vida; créeme que a mí me daría mucho gusto... con tal que fuera feliz- esto último lo dijo en voz baja mientras bajaba la mirada de tristeza, y es que si viera a Shaoran lejos de ella con otra le partiría no solo su alma y su corazón si no también todo su ser.

-ja tonterías… sabes, ya todo está arreglado para nuestro compromiso solo faltaba anunciarlo- la tomo rústicamente de la barbilla obligándola a mirarla –Shaoran será mi esposo lo quiera o no.

Ahora si que estaba enojada y esta vez de un manotazo se libero de su agarre.

-no pueden obligar a alguien a estar con una persona a quien no ama me parece una idea ruin y sin sentimientos-

-esos son las cosas que hay que pasar por ser de la alta sociedad-

-si pues… como los compadezco porque a pesar de decir que lo tienen todo y viven cómodamente, sé que no es cierto y es algo que también he notado en usted-

-que quieres decir-

-usted es una persona que se siente muy sola, que cree que por estar acostumbrada a que le den lo que quiera, cree que lo mismo pasa con él cariño de la gente… cree que así Shaoran corresponderá a usted… pero por más que lo amenace y por más veces que lo obligue a casase él jamás corresponderá a sus sentimientos, usted no puede tener a alguien por capricho de niña mimada-

-mucho cuidado con lo que dices niña; Shaoran y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos desde que nacimos son cosas del destino-

-son solo cosas de niña mimada y consentida, una cosa es que se la hayan pasado toda una vida juntos y otra muy diferentes que esa amistad que hayan forado por todos estos años a ser algo más soñó porque tú quieras, el que Shaoran y yo nos amaramos con toda el alma eso si es cosa del destino-

Meiling soltó una fuerte carcajada después de oír esto –pobre ilusa de verdad crees que Shaoran se podara fijar en una cosa tan insignificante como tú, ni lo sueñes, si Shaoran se tuviera que fijar en alguien que no sea yo, te aseguro que por lo menos lo haría con alguien de su clase social… no… no me digas que te hizo creer que te casarías con él, te daré un consejo no te hagas muchas ilusiones; Shaoran es de esos que buscan a la primera que se les atraviesa para calentar la cama-

-de ser así entonces no te convendría tener un esposo así piensa en la clase de vida social que tendrás… además se que él me ama, me lo ha demostrado muchas veces-

-seguramente usaste algún hechizo bruja, tú y toda tú familia se quieren quedar con lo que es mío-

-ten cuidado con lo que dices de mi familia-

-crees que no he escuchado del apellido Ribera por estos lados ustedes no tienen muy buena fama, sola falta que la reina se entere de los rumores que corres sobre ustedes… no faltara mucho para ver a tus desgraciados padres en la hoguera-

Sin poder soportarlo más la abofeteo, toleraba cualquier insulto para ella, pero su familia era lo más sagrado no iba a permitirle que la insultaran.

-no me importa de quien se trate no permitiré que siga hablando así de mi familia-

-eres una ramera insolente vete de aquí hare que te despidas y te encierren-

-prefiero eso y más a tener que soportar los berrinches de una niña llorona adiós- sin decir más salió de la habitación dando un porrazo, estaba tan furiosa como podía haber gente como ella en este mundo sin sentimientos, egoístas i insensibles. Estaba tan furiosa que sin pensarlo, ni saber lo que hacía, junto las muñecas dejando las palmas de sus manos quedaran extendidas al frente y de ellas surgió una bola de energía brillante que salió disparada directamente hacia el florero frente a ella a destruyéndolo en pedazos, cuando se hubo relajado fue que se dio cuenta de lo que hizo.

-que… que fue lo que hice- miro pasmada sus palmas como si tratara que reconocerse, no entendió lo que pasaba solo fue un instinto como el del baile… por dios cada vez estaba más confundida, escucho unos pasos acercándose y diviso que era Yukito, Tomoyo y Touya.

-Sakura que sucedió aquí oímos como una explosión- pregunto Tomoyo, aunque Touya y Yukito fueron ahí por que sintieron una energía y se sorprendieron que cuando estaban por llegar la energía desapareció.

-lo siento Tomoyo, solo se me cayó el florero, perdón por asustarte-

-estás segura. Pregunto con desconfianza Touya.

-si lo siento, voy por algo para recogerlo- decía Sakura nerviosa.

-no viste algo extraño por aquí- pregunto esta vez Yukito

-no…no que iba yo estar viendo so…so…solo se me callo…bu…bu…bueno ahora vuelvo- salió corriendo con Tomoyo persiguiéndola.

-espera Sakura-

-Touya tú crees que…-

-si Yukito… quizás sea lo que buscamos-

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad hasta caer la noche en la que en el cuarto de Sakura, ella y sus amigas se estaban preparando para irse a dormir.

-oigan chicas que tal el día con sus parejas- pregunto Rika.

-Yamazaki y yo tuvimos una pelea… hay cuando pienso en eso me doy cuenta de que tengo algo de culpa será que hable con él para disculparme- conto Chijaru

-takechi y yo no tenemos mucho que contar apenas lo vi hoy- dijo Naoko

-y que me cuentas de ti Tomoyo- todos centraron sus miradas en ella.

-de que hablan chicas-

-oh vamos no te hagas Tomoyo estos días te hemos estado observando en las nubes y muy pegadita a Touya Tzukichiro- dijo con tono pícaro Sakura-

-pero que tonterías dicen él y yo somos buenos amigos- hablo con las mejillas muy coloradas

-si como no- dijeron todas a la vez para luego echarse a reír

-ah a propósito Sakura- hablo de nuevo Tomoyo una vez que las risas de sus amigas se calmaron –encontré esto en el escritorio para ti- le extendió un sobre blanco a lo que ella la tomo extrañada.

-qué extraño-

-Quien lo enviaría- pregunto Naoko

No contesto, en su mente estaba tratando de formar las pistas y saber quién pudo habérsela enviado –"_Shaoran_"- quizás era él, desdoblo rápido el sobre y saco la carta pero desafortunadamente no era la letra de de Shaoran, es más no sabía de quien podría ser la letra, pero haciendo a un lado sus dudas empezó a leer.

_Sé que te estarás preguntando de quien es esta nota… por ahora no te diré quien soy, pero sé que ahora se estarán formando muchas dudas en tu cabeza sobre ti… sobre tu origen… de dónde vienes… déjame decirte que yo puedo aclarártelas… si de verdad estas interesada en saber quién eres… ven a verme esta noche en el puente que da al bosque; estaré esperándote puntual; no faltes_

No lo podía creer será esta la señal que había estado esperando toda su vida; será que por fin sabrá quien es ella.

-que te pasa Sakura porque te quedaste tan callada-

-lo siento chicas-

-que dice la nota

-no, no es algo de importancia solo una broma pesada-

-pero que dice-

-eso mejor se los diré mañana es muy tarde, mejor ya vámonos a dormir. Buenas noches-

-buenas noches- dijeron extrañadas. Una vez dicho esto todas se fueron a dormir.

Sakura tuvo que esperar un buen rato hasta asegurarse que sus amigas estuvieran todas dormidas, así que sigilosamente se levanto tomo de su ropero lo primero que encontró y con el mismo silencio se cambio y salió del cuarto. Una vez llego al lugar acordado no tuvo que esperar mucho cuando diviso una silueta acercándose a ella.

-quien… quien anda hay- la silueta se acercaba cada vez más y más –eres tu Shaoran- pero fue ahí que se dio cuenta que la distancia y la oscuridad del lugar la traicionaron porque él que estaba ahí era nada más y nada menos que…-

-Eriol?-

-cuanto tiempo sin vernos- dijo sonriente

-pero si nos vimos esta tarde- dijo con extrañeza

-no me refiero a eso… me refería a la última vez que te vi hace tiempo-

-ya hace tiempo… entonces… eso quiere decir que tu fuiste quien me envió la nota.

-si-

-porque no me lo dijiste- dijo con reproche, con esto ahora la cara de Eriol se volvió seria y hablo

-Sakura se mucho más de ti de lo que crees- hizo una pausa –pero yo no seré él que te diga todo lo que quieres saber-

-entonces-

-ven tenemos que buscar un lugar más adecuado- hizo una señal para que la siguiera, se adentraron en el bosque, en el camino pudo distinguir como la luna empezaba a ocultarse debido a las oscuras nubes, pronto caería una tormenta, ya los truenos empezaban a oírse a lo lejos, una vez que llegaron a la parte oscura caminaron por unos cuantos arboles hasta detenerse en uno en articular, el árbol más grande del bosque.

-Sabes Sakura. Dijo Eriol todavía dándole la espalda –te contare algo que sucedió hace muchos años- contemplo la cima del árbol mientras relataba –hace tiempo cuando era niño tuve una prima… era una niña muy dulce, generosa con todos y amable… desde el primero momento en que nos conocimos fuimos muy amigos, casi hermanos… yo la quería y la cuidaba mucho como una hermana- hizo una pausa a lo que Sakura aprovecho para hablar.

-te refieres a la niña que pudo haber muerto en un accidente, la que me contaste en el baile

-sobre eso también quisiera contarte- se dio la vuelta para mirarla a los ojo, luego cerrar los suyos y seguir contando –en realidad no perdí a mi prima en un accidente-

-que-

-supongo que abras oído de la catástrofe que ocurrió en el pueblo vecino ya hace 15 años verdad- asintió pero cada vez más confundida ¿que tenía que ver todo eso con ella? –mi prima y su madre vivían en ese pueblo ellas lograron escapar a tiempo y no supe nada de ellas sino hasta unos días después-

-que les sucedió-

-mi tía no salió librada, la acecinaron, encontramos su cuerpo, pero no él de mi prima, por lo que eso nos da esperanzas que siga viva y hasta ahora lo hemos comprobado; en ese entonces mi prima tenía 5 años-

-eso quiere decir que la encontraste-

-si- abrió los ojos y vio los de ella fijamente.

-y la tengo justo al frente-

-que- dijo esta vez desconcertada

-que por fin te encontré Sakura o debería llamarte… esmeralda-

Ahora sí que Sakura estaba confundida, la prima de Eriol esta desaparecida, su madre murió. Y ha venido a vivido buscándola durante 15 años. Esperen… 15 años… eso es más o menos los que tiene desde que fue encontrada por los Ribera… 5 años fue los que tenía cuando fue encontrada y perdió la memoria… o por dios eso quiere decir que…

-E… …E… Eriol eso quieres decir que tu…- no pudo continuar ya que sintió el fuerte abrazo de Eriol le daba.

-me da mucho gusto haberte encontrado por fin-

Sin esperar más ella también lo abrazo y empezó a llorar… si… si conocía desde hace tiempo a Eriol; aun no se acuerda de nada pero sabe que la imagen de ese niño que aparece en sus sueños era Eriol. Luego de unos minutos se calmo; sintió como Eriol la separaba de ella y volvió al lugar en el que se encontraba, ahora mirándola de manera seria y dolida.

-pero lo que sigue por contar no te va a gustar te lo aseguro-

-que de que hablas- sintió varias presencias extrañas –a…alguien se acerca verdad- mirando para todos lados tratando de ver a esas personas, luego vio como Eriol asintió ante su duda –como es que puedo sentirlo-

-yo también lo hago y es natural en nosotros lo hacemos por instinto-

-¿instinto?

-es natural para nosotros sentir la presencia de los demás sobre todo de nuestra raza, podemos saber donde esta con solo sentir su presencia u oler su sangre, somos atraídos por ella o por lo menos una parte de ti lo hace- explico nuevamente Eriol.

-una parte de mi? Que quieres decir Eriol? Y que es eso que solo nuestra raza?-

-vio como Eriol dirigía su mirada hacia el cielo, por lo que decidió hacer lo mismo, con la poca luz que había en el cielo pudo divisar una sombras negras; al principio creyó que eran pájaros, vio como descendían hacia ellos y se daba cuenta que esas siluetas tenían forma humana, cuando ya todos estaban en el suelo queda impresionada; en efecto eran de apariencia humana, solo que estas tenían enormes alas de murciélagos y también la piel un poco pálida.

-quien… quienes son todos ustedes?- el más viejo de todos, que siempre se mantuvo al frente del grupo, se acerco a ella mientras la migaba con incredulidad.

-no, no puedo creerlo… de verdad es usted- trato de tomar su rostro pero ella se aparto antes de que lo hiciera.

-de que habla, quien es usted?, y como es que me conoce; Eriol explícame- volteo para exigirle una explicación pero a dar la media vuelta se queda estática; Eriol tenía la misma apariencia que las personas ahora detrás de ella, un traje negro con alas de murciélago en sus espaldas –que, que sucede aquí?- vio como él se reunía con los demás y se ubicaba al lado del que se le acerco –por favor explíqueme que pasa- pregunto con miedo retrocediendo unos paso hasta estar a unos cuantos del árbol.

-no te preocupes no te harán daño- hablo Eriol.

-pero. No pudo continuar al ver de nuevo al viejo acercándose a ella, solo que esta vez se dejo tomar el rostro y vio como la examinaba.

-sí, sin duda alguna es usted- ahora la tomaba del mentol- posees la belleza de tu madre, aunque también algunos rasgos de tu padre-

-de mi madre… y de mi padre-

-no sabe lo ansioso que hemos estado esperando por este día majestad-

-majestad?-

-princesa- se aparto de ella un poco- es que ya no se acuerda de mi… soy el maestro Zulfús-

-princesa?... Zulfús?- esos nombres se les hizo muy conocidos.

-nuestro clan está muy feliz de saber que está viva- dijo alguien del público-

-Clan?-

-Sakura- Eriol fue él que la llamo- necesito que veas esto- prendió vuelo hasta ubicarse hasta donde se alcanzaba a ser él tronco del árbol tras ella, quito la grama verde que cubría gran parte del tronco hasta dejar al descubierto algo en particular. Al principio no distinguió nada pero cuando resonó el primer rayo de la tormenta ilumino ese lugar, estaba tallada una media luna hacia abajo cuyos extremos se les divisaba alas de murciélago.

-eso se parece- no sabía cómo seguir

-se parece a la luna que llevas en el cuello lo sé- termino de decir Eriol, e inconscientemente Sakura llevo se mano al cuelo encima de su marca y Eriol se ubico nuevamente al suelo con los demás.

-esa es la marca que se ha dado de generación en generación de tu familia, la prueba definitiva que te convierte en lo que eres y quien eres- Explico Zulfús.

-Quien… soy?- luego de preguntar esto, todos se arrodillaron ante ella, seguro por unos segundo después por Eriol y Zulfús quien siguió con su explicación.

-usted es miembro del clan más poderoso de este mundo; un ser con poderes inigualables, el más poderoso hasta el momento, lo que nos demuestra que usted es la digna heredera al trono, la digna persona de ser nuestra futra reina. El último miembro de su clan- levanto la mirada para seguir- nuestra Princesa Vampiresa… Esmeralda Kinomoto- desde su posición pudo ver su cara de incredulidad.

-Esmeralda… Kinomoto- dijo como en trance. Luego de decir esto la tormenta se desato y ya la lluvia llego, empapándolos –p…pe…pero eso es imposible yo toda la vida he sido humana… no, no puedo ser esa persona que dicen-

-pero lo eres- dijo Eriol- eres como nosotros-

-pruébalo-

-está bien- hizo una pausa –por qué crees que en el baile… atacaste a esos ladrones y los derrotaste con mucha facilidad?-

-no lo sé-

-eso fue tu instinto de vampiresa, los vampiros sacamos todo nuestro potencial cuando estamos en peligro y eliminamos todo lo que nos amenaza… además, quizás todavía no lo recuerdes… pero esa manera de pelear solo la saben los de herencia Kinomoto; Zulfús y yo te enseñamos todo lo que sabes de las peleas-

-pero también esa energía-

-uh te refieres a esto- levanto su mano de forma lateral y de ella apareció una bola de energía dorada que salió disparada hacia un lugar destruyéndolo.

-eso fue…-

-eso se le llama bola de energía, nosotros juntamos parte de nuestra energía en las manos y con eso la expulsamos de manera que sea un arma muy útil- al ver que ella no hablaba; esta vez fue el turno de Zulfús para hablar.

-eso también lo sabemos porque…- trono los dedos y entre la multitud, uno de los vampiros se levanto y se acerco a Sakura con un objeto envuelto en una manta entre sus manos; una vez que estuvo frente a ella se arrodillo y le extendió él objeto. Un poco dudosa lo recibió, cuando lo hizo el vampiro se levanto, hizo una profunda reverencia y se unió con sus amigos. Sakura veía el objeto dudosa con las manos temblorosas descubrió la parte de arriba y descubrió que se trataba de la espada negra que utilizo en l baile cuya funda estaba la misma insignia de la del árbol.

-esto es…-

-esto… es la espada que ha sido asignada al heredero Kinomoto de generación en generación, pero solo aquellos que tengan la marca de la luna pueden sacar esa espada de su funda y con ella liberaras todo poder escondido en él, él arma más poderosa de todas "La Gran Espada De Las Llamas Negras"… y es lo que te representa como lo que eres… nuestra princesa- luego de decir esto todos se pusieron de pie –y con esto anuncio la llegada de una nueva era en la que finalmente los vampiros cumpliremos con nuestros objetivos ya no tendremos que ocultarnos… porque ya por fin tenemos entre nosotros a nuestra princesa y con ello ante el emblema de la luna negra juramos acompañarla a todas partes y ser fiel a sus ordenes… juntos saldremos de la oscuridad de la cual hemos estado viviendo por muchos años; lo juramos ANTE EL EMBLMA DE LA LUNA-

-BAJO EL EMBLEMA DE LA LUNA- dijeron todos al tiempo que sacaban sus espadas y las elevaban ante el emblema –BAJO EL EMBLEMA DE LA LUNA; BAJO EL EMBLEMA DE LA LUNA-decían al mismo tiempo.

El único que seguía en su lugar era Eriol que mira la cara anonadada de Sakura; se sentía mal, sabía que esto sería mucho para ella; pero no tenia opción, el quería un mundo mejor tanto para los humanos como para los vampiros, un mundo en donde no se tomaban en cuenta las diferencias para huir de los demás y su prima era la única que podía ayudarlo en eso, después de todo, ella podría recurrir a la otra parte de su ser y es no era precisamente su parte humana…

Sakura solo seguía mirando anonadada la espada, por fin… había descubierto quien es ella en realidad, su familia, su vida… pero lamentablemente no la quería, ella solo quería ser una chica normal como todas, como hasta ahora; tal vez hubiera sido mejor que nunca se hubiera preguntado nada; ahora descubre que es… un demonio… un ser que no siente compasión por nadie y que muchos como ella ahora depende de su liderazgo… liderazgo del cual no se sentía preparada para tomar… mucho menos ahora que ya a echo su vida… que dirán sus padres ¿la segarían queriendo o le temería una vez que sepan la verdad?; sus amigas, hasta donde podrá llegar su amistad, las quería mucho pero aun así no significa que no le vaya a tener miedo….

**Y Shaoran**

O por dios… Shaoran… como reaccionaria él cuando lo sepa… él odia a los vampiros… eso significa que… ¿la odiara a ella también? ¿Hasta dónde legara el amor que dice sentirle?... pero lo que es seguro es que ella si lo amaba… lo amaba más que a su propia vida, entonces… eso significaba él presentimiento de no poder esta juntos era ese... Su amor es algo imposible y también entendería si no la quiere volver a ver cuando sepa la verdad, tampoco pondría resistencia se él está dispuesto a acabar con su vida, pero de verdad será capaz?; de pronto un nuevo dolor de cabeza le dio y con so varias imágenes azotaron por su cabeza le dio; y con eso varas imágenes azotaron su cabeza entre ellas pudo distinguir algunos años de su infancia; a Eriol, una mujer hermosa de cabello largo ondulado grisáceo y hermosos ojos verdes sonriéndole… su madre, luego un hombre de pelo castaño oscuro con ojos del mismo color quien se veía un poco mayor que a mujer… su padre; y después de eso todo se volvió negro, lo último que escucha es el llamado de todas las personas a su alrededor entre ellas la de Eriol y Zulfús.

-SAKURA-

-PRINCESA-

-SU MAJESTAD-

-ESMERALDA-

-PRINCESA ESMERALDA-

Fue todo lo que holló antes de que todo se volviera total oscuridad.

Notas de Autora: **se que no tengo perdón de dios por mi tardanza, pero es que estoy saliendo de los exámenes finales, y además eso me quita la inspiración. Pero en fin espero que todos los que hayan seguido la historia, hallan disfrutado de este capítulo, y espero no haberlos decepcionado porque la verdad yo esperaba ponerlo un poco mas motivo, pero por los exámenes se me fue la idea y tuve que dejarlo así. Y también doy gracias a todos aquellos que me hayan dejado sus reviews, y a los que no también or que por lo menos sabría que se tomaron la molestia de leerla**


	11. Cap 10:Tengo que ser lo que no quieo ser

**Capitulo 10: Tengo que ser, lo que no quiero ser.**

Empezó a abrir los ojos, al principio veía todo borroso pero cuando diviso mejor vio un tejado blanco, se sentó en la cama en la que se encontraba y descubrió que era su habitación y que estaba en su cama.

-¿ya despertaste?- diviso en la puerta de entrada a Tomoyo quien se acercaba a ella con una bandeja de desayuno.

-To… Tomoyo… que… que hago aquí- pregunto confundida, se supone que estaba en el bosque con Eriol y unos… Vampiros… que decían que era su princesa; será que todo fue un sueño; oh por favor, por favor, por favor, que sea eso, sin embargo Tomoyo le confirmo lo contrario.

-que ya no te acuerdas, Eriol te trajo aquí en la mañana, nos llevamos un susto todas cuando entro contigo todos mojados-

-Él… me trajo?

-si, y no nos quiso decir nada de lo ocurrido, solo te dejo en la cama y nos pidió que te cuidáramos y se fue-

-entonces… si fue verdad-

-de que hablas?-

-na… nada en especial Tomoyo… son solo cosas entre él y yo- decía nerviosa no sabía cómo contarles lo ocurrido anoche, digo, si ella todavía no lo asimilaba… como podría decírselo a Tomoyo que eras como una hermana.

Tomoyo suspiro y prosiguió –bueno cada quien tiene derecho a sus secretos… por eso que no preguntare nada, esperare a que estés para contarla si así lo deseas-

-muchas gracias Tomoyo por eso te quiero tanto-

-no te preocupes, mejor descansa y tomate él día, esta mañana tenias un poco de fiebre me imagino que por lo mojada que llegaste-

-ya me siento mejor no te porque retrasarme-

-tonterías no puedes hacer esfuerzos que tal si sufres una recaída; nosotras nos ocuparemos de tus queseares, no tenias mucho para él día de hoy-

-gracias-

-bueno adiós- se retiro de la habitación.

Un rato después Sakura que ya se sentía mejor decidió respirar aire puro, por el prado de cerezos que ya estaban en sus últimos días de estar abiertos… pronto seria verano. Decidió ir por kero que estos días lo ha tenido abandonado; no ha podido jugar con él.

-hola Kero- ante el llamado, Kero que antes estaba echado en el suelo, fue corriendo hacia su dueña y le salto encima como siempre, hasta dejarla en el piso y darle un par de lamidas –perdón por dejarte tan solo estos días Kero- Le acaricio la cabeza –pero son tantas las cosas que me han pasado estos días… anda vamos de paseo como en los viejos tiempos-

Una vez que llegaron al prado; Kero lo primero que hizo fue correr como no lo había hecho en días y Sakura se sentía satisfecha de saber que su amigo se la pasaba bien. De repente sintió una presencia detrás de unos árboles a distancia tras suyo.

-se que estas hay Eriol- dijo aun sin voltear –por favor sal de ahí; todavía tengo preguntas que hacerte-

Eriol salió de su escondite sonriente y fue se ubico frente a ella- me sorprende que en tan poco tiempo puedas manejar bien tus poderes porque me imagino que estuvieron sin uso todos estos años-

-no te equivocas- dijo todavía seria –desde que llegue al castillo, para ser más exactos; desde que te vi me han estado surgiendo estos poderes-

-es natural, inconscientemente has estado buscándome, Esmeralda- pero antes de que continuara se escucho un rugido feroz y como así fuera de la velocidad de la luz, Kero aparece en medio de él y Sakura gruyéndole y mostrando sus grandes dientes, indicándole con eso que lo iba a atacar si se acercaba demasiado a su dueña

-tranquilízate Kero- "_siempre igual"_ pensó Sakura, desde que vio a Eriol por primera vez nunca le ha agradado; parecía que había algo en Eriol que no le agradaba.

-"_este puma tiene algo especial_"- Eriol lo vio fijamente y pudo distinguir una calidad aura a su alrededor- "_su aura… no es como el de los otros animales, este tiene algo especial, de seguro no es un puma común y corriente_"-

-y en cuanto a ti- sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz autoritaria de Sakura –te voy a suplicar que no me vuelvas a llamar por ese nombre jamás y mucho menos frente a los demás-

-ese es tu verdadero nombre lo quieras o no-

-me importa un bledo lo que me digas, ahora mi nombre es Sakura lo quieras o no y Sakura seguirá siendo mi nombre aunque no lo quieran-

-como tu digas- dijo con resinación esa era una parte que siempre la caracterizo a ella desde niña, su autoridad al hablar a veces piensa que es de familia ya que su padre tiene ese misma manera de expresarse.

-pero hay unas cosas en mi cabeza que todavía no concuerdan y quisiera que me contaras todo desde el principio hasta fin-

-con esto que me ha dicho, quieres decir que ya recuperaste la memoria-

-no del todo-

-que tanto recuerdas y que es lo último que recuerdas-

-pues… a mi madre; era una mujer hermosa; a mi padre; que era muy amable, pero de ellos solo tengo pocas imágenes… también te recuerdo a ti… algunos momentos que compartíamos justos- le mostro una débil sonrisa- y tenias razón; tú y yo éramos inseparables; y por ultimo al maestro Zulfús-

-no te acuerdas del día del atentado-

-de eso solo tengo pocas imágenes y sin sentido-

-ya veo-

-pero lo que no recuerdo tampoco tiene mucho sentido y me gustaría que me lo aclararas –se prolongo un silencio incomodo; hasta que Eriol inicio con su relato.

-hace muchos años; cuando tu padre era príncipe el tenia muchas misiones que llevar a cabo para demostrar ser digno de la corona… pero hubo un día en el que él tenía que llevar a cabo su última misión, la cual era matar a la humana más pura y hermosa-

-y esa resulto ser mi madre-

-exacto… pero cuando la vio él no se sintió papas de hacerle nada, lo cautivo desde el primer instante en que la vio, aunque no supo si en realidad estaba agradecido por haberle salvado la vida; la siguió visitando a escondidas de todos hasta que…-

-hasta el momento en el que él se enamoro de ella-

-y ella de él, aun sabiendo que eso sería imposible nada les importo, siguieron viéndose a escondidas hasta que un día-

-hasta que un día nací yo-

-si-

-eso no explica cómo es que ustedes dos sabían de mi existencia-

-bueno… en vista de que tu desde muy pequeña has demostrado tener grandes potenciales en tus poderes, tu padre temió que por un descuido todos los del clan se percataran de tu presencia y por eso se lo conto a Zulfús; él al principio no estuvo muy de acuerdo pero también se percato de lo grande que eran tus poderes y sin él entrenamiento adecuado serias una amenaza para que todos, por eso al igual que a tu padre te educo para que fueras un gran líder algún día… y en cuanto a mí, tu padre temió que los otros niños no te aceptaran y por eso nos presento, ya que también noto que estaba muy solo; en nuestro clan no ha nacido ningún niño de mi edad para poder jugar y me llevo con el maestro Zulfús diciéndole al rey, tu abuelo, que me llevaría a entrenar, pero para que no se levantaran sospechas, solo podíamos ir a verte cada verano y en ocasiones difíciles en tu cumpleaños. Durante todo ese periodo Zulfús nos enseño todo lo que tenemos que saber-

-sí, ahora lo entiendo, el ultimo recuerdo que tengo de ti y de Zulfús fue en mi quinto cumpleaños-

-esa fue la última vez que nos vimos- hizo una pausa- sé que esto es mucho para ti pero me alegra que pude cumplir nuestra promesa- le sonrió a lo que ella también le respondió de la misma manera, si, hace años la última vez que se vieron hicieron una promesa, en la cual, consistían en la que ellos siempre estarían justos, como los hermanos que eran.

*******flakh blak de Sakura*******

Ya Eriol déjame ver que es- dijo una pequeña Sakura de unos 5 años que estaba con su primo en el bosque sentados cerca de un riachuelo con los ojos vendados-

-ten paciencia Esmeralda, todo a su tiempo- Eriol de unos 7 años se acerco a una roca cerca de ellos y detrás de ella saco una pequeña cajita de regalo extendiéndosela hasta ella –muy bien ya puedes quitarte la venda-

La niña así lo hizo y quedo encantada al ver que su primo tenía algo para su cumpleaños, tomo la cajita entre sus manos y desenvolvió el regalo y abrir la cajita y ver que en su interior había un muñeco de los dos hecho a mano.

-oh gracias Eriol es muy hermoso, muchas gracias- lo abrazo con fuerza-

-feliz cumpleaños primita-

-por eso te considero mi mejor amigo-dijo al separase

-Pero si soy el único niño que conoces-

-Si es verdad y me molesta mucho, Eriol… ¿Porque no podemos socializar con los humanos?-

-Somos muy diferentes a ellos prima-

-¿Que tenemos de diferente?, tenemos dos ojos, una nariz, dos piernas, dos brazos, dos ojos, una bocas… ¿Que tenemos de diferente?- pregunto molesta poniéndose de pie y viendo fijamente el paisaje-

-Ellos son solo eso… humanos ordinario… nosotros tenemos poderes inimaginables; somos por decirlo de algún modo seres superiores- explico

-Mi mama me ha contado que los humanos siguen las ordenes de un rey se supone que él es un ser superior y no por eso deja de ser humano-

-No es lo mismo primita, el es el que manda solo porque tiene más que los demás-

-Y que no se supone que en nosotros para gobernar deben ser él más poderoso entre los nuestros, porque tienen que ser diferente?-

-En los humanos es que manda es él que tenga más material y en nosotros, el que manda es el que tenga más poder; además los humanos tienen una manera de pensar diferente a la nuestra; ellos piensan que somos unos demonios-

-Pero no lo somos, no soy así, ni tu ni el maestro Zulfús lo son y mi padre tampoco-

-Pero no todos somos así algunos no les importa nada y atacan a los humano sin importarles nada, es por eso que tenemos esa reputación de demonios y vivimos escondidos de ellos-

Sakura regreso sus vista a Eriol y hablar ahora frete a frente- sabes una cosa Eriol, ya verás como llegara el día… cuando yo gobierne, creare un mundo en el que tanto el humano como el vampiro puedan convivir en armonía sin que nos tengamos que vivir ocultos a los demás, un mundo mejor para nosotros –mientras decía esto los ojos de la niña cada vez adquirían un intenso brillo ante tal ilusión.

-Debes tomar en cuenta que nosotros no somos como ellos ya tenemos nuestro propio habitad-

-Bueno… entonces hare un mundo mejor para nuestro clan-

-jajajajaj eso si te lo puedo garantizar, tratándose de ti estoy segura que lo conseguirás; ah pero eso no quiere decir que te vayas a olvidar de mi verdad?- pregunto un poco tembloroso-

-Hay claro que no Eriol tu siempre serás mi primo y mi hermanos hasta el fin- dijo con alegría y lo volvió a abrazar con fuerza.-sabes el deseo que pedí de cumpleaños esta vez-

-¿Que cosa?-

-Que siempre seamos amigo y que estemos juntos; es más hagamos una promesa- le extendió el dedo meñique y ante la mirada confusa de Eriol prosiguió –prometamos que pase lo que pase no importa las circunstancias en la que nos encontremos, buscaremos la manera de estar siempre juntos-

-Pero… no podemos asegurar que pasara con nosotros en un futuro lejano; qué tal si no nos permiten-

-Pues entonces trataremos por lo menos mantener contacto; he, que dices?-

-Pues- lo pensó mejor, si era lo mejor, se trataba de su prima que quería mucho y le encantaba pasar, tiempo con ella, y sabia que tratándose de ella buscaría la manera de estar ahí para él en las buenas y en las malas como su mejor amiga –de acuerdo-

-Lo prometes?- pregunto feliz ante su afirmación.

-Lo prometo- entrelazaron sus dedos meñiques, luego separaron sus manos haciéndolas puños para después hacerlas girar y chocarlas, el uno con el otro.

********fin del flakh blak de Sakura*******

-Sí, me alegra que por lo menos tú no la hayas olvidado-

-Esto comprobaría que soy digno de confianza ¿no crees?- dijo Eriol en tono altanero

-Creo que eres el único- dijo desanimada y seria.

-No digas eso a Zulfús y a tu padre no les gustaría escucharte decir eso; a ellos les hubiera confiado ciegamente tu vida-

-Tú lo has dicho "hubiera" ahora son tantos años que ya no se que esperar de ustedes-

-Zulfús, tu padre y yo siempre hemos procurado tu felicidad y bienestar- suspiro para calmarse; esta discusión ya se estaba saliendo de sus manos se supone que lo que sigues lo tiene que contar con la mayor paciencia posible

-Ten- le extendió el dije de corazón

-como es que-

-Después de lo que sucedió en el baile lo recogí, esto es muy importante que lo tengas- se lo entrego y ella se lo volvió a poner y mientras contemplaba el dije prosiguió.

-Desde que lo encontré en el bosque de las pesadillas hace años, se me hizo un objeto muy conocido, era como si me sintiera conectada a él y también sobre – le dio la vuelta al dije para contemplar ahora el gravado-este mensaje… lo mando a hacer Fugitaka cierto-

-Tu padre Sakura, tu Padre-

-ja mi padre- dijo con ironía para luego hablar con rencor –como se le puede llamar padre a alguien que nos abandono a mi madre y a mí a su suerte, donde se supone que estaba cuando la mataron eh-

-Mira Sakura las diferencia que hayan entre tu padre y tu solo con él las puedes resolver; ahora es momento de hablar de algo mucho más delicado-

-Y ahora que Eriol-

Suspiro era aquí la parte que quería llegar- los demás se están preparando para irse de regreso al castillo… pero no van a poder hacerlo si no te llevan con ellos-

-Pues no, no, no iré con ustedes-

-Tienes que entenderlo Sakura muchos ahora repepenen de ti y las decisiones que llegues a tomar una vez que obtengas el mando, cambiara para el bien de muchos de los nuestros-

-Pero yo tengo todo aquí Eriol; aquí tengo mi vida, mi familia, mis amigos… y a Shaoran-

-Pero a diferencia de ellos, nosotros te necesitamos, tú querías un mundo mejor para los nuestros no? Pues bien es ahora en donde puedes cambiarlo todo, no podemos seguir como estamos porque si no todos estaremos obligados a tomar medidas innecesarias deberemos matar a los humanos para nuestra supervivencia.

-Pero yo…- las palabras de Eriol ahora hicieron que la duda entrara a su cabeza; él tenia razón, si no estaba dispuesta a tomar el liderazgo que fue dado a ella por derechos, no solo los suyos si no que también toda la humanidad correrían peligro en una batalla sin necesidad… quien le aseguraba que no habría otra guerra como la de hace 15 años; quien no le aseguraba la gran pérdida de vidas que habrá; claro que le preocupaban los humanos… pero también su vinculo de sangre con los vampiros hacia que también se preocupara por ellos; sin embargo había otra razón por la cual dudaba aceptar ese cargo, toda su vida incluso antes de perder la memoria sentía en ella algo que no encajaba y estaba segura que no era con su parte humana o su parte vampírica… era como un instinto que no era no cálido como su instinto humano, ni temible como su lado vampírico era uno que lo ayudaba a entender al las plantas y a todo ser viviente en la naturaleza. (N/A: para los que todavía no entiende Sakura como es la combinación de humano y vampiro, ella tiene dos instintos por parte de ambos su lado humano le dé un instinto cálido que le ayuda a mezclarse con los humanos es decir los entienden y su lado vampírico le otorga sus poderes, la fuerza, sed de sangre, o cuando están en peligro etc. Sin embargo ella tiene un tercero que no le pertenece ni a su parte humana ni vampírica, este es dada por otra parte que ni ella misma conoce pero que más adelante entenderán de cual estoy hablando).

-Eriol todavía hay algo que no entiendo y creo que tu todavía no has mencionado… cómo es posible que yo siendo vampiro pueda hacer esto- dirigió su vista a una lagartija muerta boca abajo que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ellos; extendió su manso hacia ella y de la palma de su mano emitió un brillo rosa mismo que envolvió al reptil; cuando el brillo rosa desapareció también lo hizo el de la lagartija misma que ahora se movía y se enderezaba para después desaparecer por el pasto- y bien explícame entonces-

-ahhh pues esto es- Sin duda esto lo puso nervioso, esto era una de las tantas cualidades en Sakura que ni él sabía él motivo de porque su prima tenia poderes distintos a los de su vampiros –la verdad no lo sé desde siempre nos sorprendías a todos con los grades que eran sus poderes que desarrollaste por tu cuenta es algo que quizás tu padre sabe-

-¿Y porque tendría que ocultarme a mí algo como eso?-

-Eso mejor pregúntaselo a él… Sakura yo… solo quiero que sepas que en cuanto a tus planes de cambiar a nuestro mundo a uno mejor... Quiero que sepas que yo te ayudare en lo que pueda ya que también me he propuesto a ello y… -ya no pudo seguir pues Sakura lo abrazo de manera asfixiante como solía hacerlo de niña y esta vez sin que él se diera cuenta soltaba delgadas lágrimas con los ojos cerrados y sin sollozar.

-Gracias Eriol… gracias, por nunca dejarme sola- Eriol que también entendió el motivo de su abrazo le correspondió abrazándola suavemente pero mostrándole, con eso, todo lo que la había extrañado y toda la nostalgia que se había acumulado todos estos años

-SAKURA- un agudo grito se escucho un poco lejos, del susto los dos se separaron y divisaron la figura de Shaoran acercándose a ellos con cara de pocos amigos –con que aquí estabas-

Sakura en pocos segundos logro quitarse todo rastro de las lagrimas y prosiguió- Shaoran… me…me…me… meda gusto verte- le dio una débil sonrisa mientras él se acercaba aun sin quitar la expresión de su cara

-nada de "me da gusto verte" yo preocupado por ti que fui a buscarte por todas partes y te encuentro con él- exclamo enojado.

-si me disculpas Shaoran esto no es lo que parece- se defendió Eriol.

-tú no interfieras-

-Shaoran por favor cálmate- pidió Sakua

-"calmarme"- dijo con sarcasmo –pero como me pides eso cuando te encuentro dándome semejante espectáculo con este-

-y como "este"- resalto la última palabra- puede ver que la conversación a partir de ahora no lo involucra se retira, con permiso- mientras se iba retirando y paso de largo de Sakura alcanzo a susurrarle- "tienes hasta mañana por la mañana para darme tu respuesta; no hay mucho tiempo Sakura- después de eso se retira definitivamente del lugar dejándolos ahora con Kero que no se había movido de su lugar en todo este tiempo y también hacia mal tercio-

-Kero anda se buen niño y regresa si yo tengo que hablar con Shaoran- el felino no quiso irse pero ante la mirada suplica y el tono usado por Sakura el cual era uno tierno, no podía hacer nada sabía que cuando le hablaba era porque de verdad necesitaba que hiciera lo que pidió, así que se fue no sin antes dirigirle un pequeño gruñido a Shaoran indicándole con eso que tuviera cuidado con lo que le hiciera a su ama. Una vez que estuvieron solos fue Sakura la que empezó a hablar.

-y bien… ahora si me podrías explicar que es lo que te tiene de tan mal humor-

-ja te parece poco para ponerme de mal humor encontrarte abrazada a otro y yo preocupándome por ti-

A principio Sakura seguía sin entender el motivo de su enojo pero después empezó a ordenar las ideas para darse cuenta de lo que en realidad pasaba, luego soltar una dulce carcajada parecía que lo que la atormentaba antes quedo en el olvido "_Shaoran tu siempre logras ese efecto en mi… por eso te amo" _pensó Sakura mientras seguía riendo_._

-que… que te parece tan gracioso- exclamo aun más enojado Shaoran.

-de que jajajaja de que te pusiste celoso-

Este comentario ahora lo puso nervioso y es que era verdad pero solo faltaba que alguien se lo dijera para que terminara de creérselo el mismo, por primera vez en su vida experimento lo que se llamaban celos, un sentimiento que no llego a sentir ni por su hermana cuando los demás niños se acercan a ella, un sentimiento que solo por el amor que siente por la mujer que está al frente suyo le ocasiona… "_celos quién lo diría, por primera vez en mi vida lo estoy… Hay Sakura solo tu logras este efecto en mi; por eso te amo tanto_" sin embargo no quería admitirlo ante toda esta discusión estaba su orgullo –celoso yo por que debería de estarlo- dijo cruzándose de brazos-

-no lo sé… tu dime- empezó a caminar alrededor de él mirándolo traviesamente –te pones a gritar como loco sin razón y no faltaba mucho parar que empezaras a insultar al pobre de Eriol y eso que él y yo solo estábamos hablando-

-pues extraña forma de hablar la que tienen- dijo aun sin moverse de su posición.

-solo le estaba agradeciendo lo buen amigo que ha sido conmigo todo este tiempo- dijo dejando de darle la vuelta y ubicándose frente a él –porque eso es lo que somos… buenos amigos-

-ja si como no-

-admítelo ya; te pusiste celoso; te pusiste celoso, te pusiste celoso- repetía una y otra vez ahora tomándolo del brazo y obligándolo a dar vueltas a él también junto con ella

-Sakura… basta por favor me mareo-

-admítelo y te soltare-

-no-

-no quieres que sigua?-

-con el no quise decir que…- en un ágil movimiento la tomo de la cintura y la pego a su pecho obligándolo a subir la mirada para mirarlo a los ojos- no quiero que me sueltes nunca- le acaricio la mejilla y ante el contacto ella serró los ojos disfrutándolo –quiero que siempre estemos juntos y pasemos momentos inolvidable como este y sin tenias razón estaba celoso; pero como quieres que me ponga si la solo idea de verte con otro me enferma, me hace pensar en hacer locuras con tal de mantenerte lejos de cualquiera que tenga una intención de más que amigos contigo, que solo de pensar que te alejaras de mi… seria como la muerte, sería como un muerto en vida, además de que eres tan única tan tú… por esos me pongo así, porque es que si llegara a perderte… me será imposible encontrar a alguien como tú o al menos que se parezca a ti… que me haga sentir en las nubes con solo sentir sus caricias; que me haga sentir persona y no un objeto como pasa al ser príncipe, que siempre que este con ella me sienta libre de mis obligaciones y mostrarme ante ella como Shaoran, no príncipe Shaoran, no futuro rey, simplemente Shaoran-

-Shaoran- dijo en susurro mientras apretaba más contra su mejilla la mano con la que él la sostenía la suya, volvió a abril los ojos lentamente, dándose cuenta por fin del hermoso brillo que siempre pudo apreciar cada vez que la veía a ella y que con esto comprobaba todo el amor que dice sentirle- no creas que yo no sentía lo mismo, en el baile cada vez que veía a una mujer coqueteándote o empujándote para que te obligaran a bailar con ellas; me ponía muy enfadada; pero aun más desanimada ya que antes de que me dijeras que me amabas sabía que no podría competir con aquellas damas que nacieron en cuna de oro y crecieron ante la mejor educación hasta convertirlas en las muñecas de porcelana, sin duda me pondría muy triste la idea de verte con algunas de ellas, aunque sé que ante todo está tu felicidad que aunque no fuera a mi lado; seria la mía también, pero no por eso dejaría de sentir una profundo tristeza-

-no seas tonta Sakura; créeme que lo que menos quisiera es pasármela con aquellas "muñequitas de porcelana" que dicen ser lo que no son, que se creen el centro del universo solo porque tienen más que los demás, me parecería algo horroroso estar atado a una mujer que no piensa en otra cosa más que en su apariencia y que se la pasen frente a un espejo no haciendo otra cosa más que ponerse exceso de maquillaje y haciéndolas parecer más bien payasos de feria-

Esto la hizo reír pero se alegraba que se hubiera equivocado y que Shaoran no le prestara atención a ese tipo de gente.

-además que tú eres tan hermosa que hasta con el vestido más sencillo te haría parecer un bello ángel, es como si no necesitaras de más adornos parar que tu belleza no ase desapercibida… y déjame decirte que eso también me molesta-

-eres tan tierno- dijo mientras entrelazaba los dedos de sus manos en su nuca y mirándolo con infinita ternura y amor- por eso te amo tanto-

-y por eso yo lo hago porque siento lo mismo- por una de sus manos la tomo de de la cintura y por la otra la tomo por su nuca empujándola hacia él para poder besarla, un beso calmado pero entregando por parte de ambos todo su amor y sus deseos de estar siempre juntos por toda la eternidad. Siguieron con su entrega en besos por parte de ambos, para después dejar que sus miradas hablaran por ellos –te amo Sakura-

-yo también te amo; más que a mi vida Shaoran-

-no digas eso si te llegara a pasar algo eso sería como si me quitaran la vida y por ti me la quitaría-

-pero yo no quería una vida sin ti presente; así que déjame decirte que si tu de hundes… yo me hundo contigo-

-hasta que la muerte nos separe-

-sabes que ya nos estamos hablados como si estuviéramos en una boda-

-y sabes que, me gustaría que fuera algo mejor- dijo en forma traviesa-

-de que hablas- Pregunto extrañada

-que más puede ser- hizo más fuerte su agarre en la cintura –quiero que nuestra boda sea la fiesta del siglo, que todo sea espectacular, la comida, los arreglos, la decoración, los invitados, la fiesta, nuestro primer baile como esposos- esto lo dijo mientras la levantaba un poco y se ponía a dar vueltas con ella disimulando bailar ya que ella no tenia que mover sus pies, este acto la hacia reír sin parar.

-Shaoran ya bájame por favor- tuvo que esperar unos momentos para que hiciera lo que pidió; cuando por fin se sintió en el suelo le dio un rápido beso en los labios y hablo -Ahora cómo es eso que la fiesta del siglo-

-por supuesto que si Sakura así será nuestra boda no te lo imagina?. Yo esperándote en el altar mientras la orquesta toca, los invitados de levantan para recibirte y el sacerdote que esta de tras de mi contemplándote al igual que yo más hermosa que nunca, con un hermoso vestido blanco, con una cola larga, que es sostenida por Tomoyo mientras que al frente tuyo pasa Akane lanzando pétalos de flores en el camino… así de hermoso te aseguro que será nuestra boda- dijo son ilusión.

-nuestra… boda… si claro- decía nerviosa y es que ahora la conversación se estaba hiendo de las manos, todavía no sabía que sería de su vida ahora que sabia la verdad, ni tampoco sabía que sería de ellos una vez que supiera la verdad.

-oh es que tu no lo quieres así- pregunto tembloroso.

Sakura estuvo en silencio por unos momentos, después suspiro y prosiguió- yo no necesito de todo esto para que mi boda sea perfecta-

-entonces?-

-siempre he dicho que mi boda será la mejor- lo miro con un intenso brillo de amor en sus ojos- mientras sea con él hombre que amo-

Le sonrió abiertamente mientras juntaba su frente con la de ella –por eso te quiero tanto- se dieron un tierno beso y empezaron a caminar juntos por el prado tomados de la mano y muy pegados él uno del otro, siguieron con su caminata mientras cada quien contemplaba la caída de de los cerezos, en un silencio agradable para ambos pero en todo este periodo en la cabeza de Sakura todavía se prolongaba aquella duda de acertar el irse con Eriol y los demás vampiros.

-Shaoran-

-dime-

-que harías… si un día tienes la oportunidad de ser como los demás-

Ante la pregunta tan extraña y repentina Shaoran paró en seco su caminata; Sakura que no se esperaba ese movimiento dio unos pasos más adelante los cuales aprovecho para ubicarse frente a él.

-a que viene esa pregunta Sakura no la entiendo-

-me refiero a que por alguna razón a ti te dieran la oportunidad de ser como los demás chicos, pero para eso debes dejar atrás a todas tus obligaciones y eso incluye ayudar a tu pueblo… cuál de ellos escogerías-

El se puso un poco pensativo mientras se cruzaba de brazos, al cabo de unos segundos prosiguió.

-la verdad es que… creo que escogería al pueblo-

-que- dijo descorrotada esperaba que él escogiera la otra opción… porque esa

-soy un príncipe y ante todo está mi pueblo-

-pero tú me has dicho que te gustaría ser como los demás-

-pues claro que me encantaría ser como los demás… pero sería muy egoísta de mi parte despedirme de mi puesto y dejar a cientos de personas que dependen de mi a su suerte, no podría dejarlas desamparadas… en manos de cualquiera que puedan hacerles daño-

-ya entiendo- Dijo con pesar… él tenía razón muchas personas dependen de él y de las decisiones que tome para su futuro… y ella estaría siendo muy egoísta si tomara la decisión de quedarse en el mundo humano sabiendo que quedarían sin líder muchos como ella y quizás tanto ellos como los humanos estarían en peligro, claro que le encantaría estar en aquel lugar con sus padres, con sus amigos, y sobre todo, con Shaoran… pero ella ya tenía responsabilidades con los suyos desde que nació y no podía defraudar a las pocas personas que supieron primero de su existencia; que sabían que la querían y confiaban en ella. Lo haría… tendía que irse con ellos y tomar el lugar que le corresponde, ahora es otra la duda que azotaba por su cabeza y esa era mejor aprovechar que lo tenía frente suyo –Shaoran… que pasaría si resulta que sabes el paradero del responsable de la muerte de tu abuelo… que harías?-

-a que viene esa pregunta-

-solo por curiosidad; pero de verdad que harías?-

Shaoran lo pensó por unos segundo y su cara ahora se ponía seria –la verdad… lo primero le reclamaría todo por lo que pase después de perder a mi abuelo., luego le devolvería a golpes el dolor de todas esas personas que sufrieron al perder a sus familiares al perder a todos sus seres queridos en ese atentado- a cada palabra que pronunciaba su vos se escuchaba con más resentimiento y furia, sus ojos se podía apreciar un brillo de furia y de venganza y sus puños cada vez los apretaba más –y por ultimo acabaría con su vida sin dudarlo no me tocaría el corazón para hacerlo así como seguro lo hizo con mi abuelo-

Sakura ahora estaba asustada, no sabía que él pudiera odiar tanto a los de su especie; a cada palabra que pronunciaba sentía como si le estuvieran clavando una daga en el corazón y es que esas palabras eran dirigidas a ella al fin y al cabo, si fue por ella que ocurrió ese atentado y de verdad se sentía culpable; pero las palabras de Shaoran la hacían sentirse miserable… él tenía toda la razón y todos los derechos de quitarle la vida.

-y… si resulta que él está al frente tuyo y esta pidiéndote que lo perdones- pregunto cómo última esperanza de poder quitarse la culpa.

-ja estas bromeando? Sakura; por favor estamos hablando de vampiros, de demonios que no tienen corazón, que solo se aman a ellos mismo y que no les importa nada más que su bienestar- hablo con resentimiento.

-ESO NO ES CIERTO- exclamo enfadada quizás en parte tenía razón, ella no habrá convivido nunca con los suyos, pero no todo tenían esa descripción por lo menos a los que llego a conocer la noche anterior no la aparentaban- esos vampiros al igual que los humanos hacen lo que creen correcto para su gente no son más que seres solitarios que viven en oscuridad y no pueden mezclarse con los demás por temor a ser rechazados-

-por favor escúchate, no podemos fiarnos de monstros como ellos-

-pero no todos son como los describes-

-desde cuando los defiendes tanto porque-

-porque yo…- se interrumpió y se tapo la boca al darse cuenta de que por poco le revela todo; todavía no estaba lista para decirles a nadie- porque yo… lo presiento; lo presiento y tengo la certeza que no todos son como dices-

-pues tú dirás lo que quieras… pero de lo que yo si te puedo asegurar… es que jamás perdonare a esos demonios, causante de la muerte de mi abuelo ni aunque me pida perdón de rodillas… solo muerto lograra obtener mi perdón-

Esas palabras terminaron por partirle el alma, ósea que solo muriendo lograra el perdón de la persona que ama, lo haría gustosa entonces, pero, aun así esas palabras le dolían cada vez más y más, no pudo evitar derramar por fin las lagrimas que se habían acumulado ante la idea, a la vez que soltara débiles sollozo, tratando también inútilmente detener las lagrimas.

Ante esta imagen el enojo de Shaoran se fue al olvido, no sabía el porqué se habrá puesto a llorar tan repentinamente, pero a él le partía el alma verla en ese estado.

-pero… Sakura que te sucede he dicho algo que te halla ofendido… por favor perdóname se algo tengo que hacer para que te sientas mejor por favor dímelo- la tomo de los hombros.

-Shaoran… te amo, te amo, te amo… por favor nunca lo dudes-

-jamás lo haría- le tomo una de sus mejillas y con él pulgar trato de limpiar las lagrimas.

-abrázame Shaoran… abrázame por favor- suplico y Shaoran no dudo en hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas aun no sabía por qué el motivo de su llanto pero mejor esperaría a que ella se lo dijera; pasaron unos minutos hasta que él llano de Sakura parecía relajarse.

-ya estas mejor?-

-sí, gracias-

-me alegra saberlo- se separo un poco de ella- ahora que te parece si regresamos, todos deben estar preocupados por nosotros- intento dar la vuelta para regresar; pero Sakura lo tomo del brazo y lo hizo girar hasta quedar de nuevo frente a ella; pudo apreciar la pregunta en sus ojos ante la acción pero a ella no le importo nada; lo tomo con ambas manos su rostro y lo acercó a ella para besarlo con mucha intensidad, al principio el no respondía por la sorpresa, pero segundos después se entrego a la caricia…

Todo quedo olvidado para ellos, el odio, los deberes, solo estaba ese sentimiento, que al principio comenzó con una gran amistad, luego por una fuerte atracción de estar justos, para ultimo convertirse en algo que jamás han creído que pudieran legar a sentir y menos el uno por el otro; su amor…

Los besos se estaban ya transformando de tírenos y pausados, ahora eran exigentes y pasionales, se estaban dejando llevar por lo que pedían a gritos sus corazones, sin importarles ya las consecuencias que tomaran sus actos.

-Shaoran- susurro con vos muy débil ahora que los besos de Shaoran, pasaban a su mejilla, luego a su oreja en la cual se detuvo un momento para susurrarle palabras dulces y de ahí dirigirse directamente a su cuello en el cual se entretuvo por un rato.

Sakura también decidió tomar parte también del juego y sus manos también entraron en juego, le acariciaba el pecho y la espalda por encima de su camisa haciéndolo legar al séptimo cielo.

-Sakura- susurro en vos igual de débil. Sin darse cuenta las manos de él también se unieron al juego y sin darse cuenta sus manos las dirigió hacia su espalda; acariciándola intensamente conforme subía hasta llegar al inicio del cierre de su vestido, se sintió tentado a bajarlo… pero en el momento que lo sostuvo un último rayo de razón llego a su cabeza… era mejor detenerlo todo ya… no podía dejar que la primera vez de ambos fuera en estas circunstancias y en ese lugar así que haciendo su último esfuerzo por separase subió sus besos de nuevo a sus labios praa dándoselas pausadamente hasta separarse un poco de ella.

-Sakura tenemos que detener esto… no puedo dejar que dejemos pasar un momento tan maravilloso en circunstancias y lugares como este… no quiero que te metas en problemas por mi culpa-

-pero Shaoran- no podía ser que él estuviera deteniendo lo que estaba dispuesto hacer con él, claro que no se sentía preparada… pero por lo menos quería llevarse con ella un recuerdo suyo… porque una vez que se valla, quien sabe cuando se volverían a ver; si él ya estuviera interesado en otra o si ya no quisiera saber de ella una vez que sepa la verdad –yo, yo estoy dispuesta a hacerlo contigo-

-yo también; sin embargo nuestra primera vez será especial, algo hermoso y que mejor que en nuestra luna de miel-

A cada palabra, a cada frase, a cada dialogo que pronunciaba respecto a su boba sentía que su corazón se hundiera como si fuera de una piedra en el agua y le dolería aun más romper las ilusiones que él se está haciendo con su futuro y eso que ella también lo deseaba con toda se alma.

-ven será mejor irnos ya nos deben estar esperando-

-está bien-

Regresaron al castillo sin darse cuenta de que ya estaban llegando en la entrada ya que en el camino cada quien estaba perdido es sus pensamientos.

-bueno creo que aquí nos separamos…. Por ahora claro- dijo él.

-si habláramos después-

-de acuerdo- se dieron un tierno beso que se torno por unos segundo parecía que no querían separar los labios el uno del otro, lo cual se percataron los dos ya que soltaron débiles risas al separarse.

-te amo- dijo ella

-yo también-

Y de ahí en adelante cada quien tomo un camino distinto para hacer sus queseares del día sin percatarse que eran observados por un par de ojos rubíes que los miraban con rencor y furia segadora. Meiling ya no sabía qué hacer para que Shaoran se olvidara de esa campesina y accediera casarse con ella aunque sea a la fuerza, tenía que hacer algo y rápido hace poco que le llego una carta de su padre exigiéndole que se casara pronto, ya la fortuna se les ha acabado y si no se casaba con un buen candidato que le ayude a pagar sus deudas pronto terminarían en la prisión, tenía que casarse cuanto antes… fue cuando al, parecer se le ocurrió una idea pues su mirada ahora tenía una siniestra sonrisa… ese plan no puede falla… así que rápidamente se sentó frente al tocador y se aplico una serie de maquillaje en los ojos que le hacían parecer ojeras después de unos minutos ensaño la escena dramática con las lagrimas espero a que el maquillaje escurriera un poco para después salir corriendo por los pasillo, por la habitaciones hasta detenerse en el de la reina en la cual entro sin avisar haciendo muy bien su papel de víctima, llorando en el regazo de la reina a mares.

-Meiling… que te sucede querida-

-es… es que… Shaoran-

-que sucede con mi hijo-

-es que Sharan… quiere anular nuestro compromiso él dice… que soy poca cosa para ser su esposa- volvió a ocultar su rostro en su regazo fingiendo seguir llorando, aunque sin que la reina se diera cuenta no soltaba lagrimas, solo soltaba fuertes sollozo y es que sin duda llegaron a hacer una muy buena actriz si se dedicara al teatro.

-ya, ya, querida- el rostro de la reina cambio a uno de furia… como se atrevía su hijo a desobedecer su orden y herir de esa manera a la pobre choca- no te preocupes Meiling… con él plan que tengo planeado serás la esposa de mi Shaoran en menos que canta un gallo- le sonrío con complacencia a lo que ella respondió de igual manera.

-Gracias-

-no hay de que querida… todo por tu felicidad-

*******Al día siguiente en el prado de los cerezos*******

Sakura estaba sentada en un árbol caído en compañía de kero, esperando a Eriol y darle su respuesta, no fue sino hasta que kero gruñía cada vez más fuerte que alzo la vista y diviso a Eriol llegando hasta donde ella.

-llegas tarde Eriol- se puso de pie y lo miro fijamente-

-lo siento, es que tenia cosas que arreglar- se limpio la boca con la manga se su camisa y ahí se dio cuenta que tenía manchas rojas en los labios.

-disfrutando de un festín?- pregunto con ironía-

-se podría decir que sí; a pesar que tengo apariencia humana necesito de la sangre para sobrevivir, es nuestra naturaleza al fin y al cabo-

-si, como no-

-o me vas a decir que tú nunca te has sentido tentada a la sangre-

-si tal vez, hay momentos que cuando veo sangre siento como si estuviera en trance y después no recuerdo nada-

-eso solo te sucede cuando la vez ya que eres mitad vampiro tu necesidad de beber sangre no es tan urgente como los demás, pero aun así necesitas deber periódicamente sangre-

-eso explicaría la muerte de muchos de los animales de la granja-

-bueno en fin- su cara se volvió seria, mientras se cruzaba de brazos –vengo por una respuesta Sakura-

Antes de darle una respuesta, empezó a pensar en todo lo que dejaría atrás, a sus padres, los Ribera, a sus amigos con quien compartieron tan bellos momentos y Shaoran por favor que algún día la perdone, rogo antes de hablar –está bien Eriol… me iré con ustedes, a aceptar mis responsabilidades que ahora me pertenecen-

La cara de Eriol fue al escucharla de incredulidad –valla es bueno saberlo, yo pensé que me tomaría más trabajo comérsete-

-no creas que estuve tentada a rechazarlo, pero hubo varia cosas que me hicieron reflexionar, no puedo fallarle al maestro Zulfús y a mi padre, de seguro ellos desearan que acepte-

-es necesario que lo hicieras, pero qué bueno que aceptaste, aunque con esto déjame decirte que lo siguiente ya no será buenas noticias-

-y ahora que-

-primero que nada debes saber que como ya asestaste ser nuestra princesa romperás todo lazo que tengas con cualquier humano-

-lo tengo muy en cuenta-

-lo siguiente será que ya te vayas acostumbrando a tu otro nombre, ya que muchos te llamaran así-

-está bien-

-y por ultimo y la más importante, no puedes llevártelo a él- Señalo a kero.

-que, porque-. Pregunto desconcertada no se esperaba una condición como esta.

-este no es un animal corriente; jamás podrá formar parte de nuestro mundo lo mejor será que te desagas de él-

-no quiero- dijo con vos quebrada mientras abrazaba a su felino amigo por el cuello –no dejare a Kero; él es mi amigo, ha estado conmigo desde siempre, nuca nos hemos separado y no permitiré que una escupida condición me separe de mi mejor amigo-

-entiendo cómo te sientes-

-no, no lo haces-

-claro que si… pero comprende que no puede convivir con nosotros, nos atacaría y después se convertiría en una amenaza-

-no hará nada si yo se lo pido- lo abrazo con más fuerza –Kero no es un peligro para nadie, es muy bueno, obediente y amistoso; solo quiere protegerme-

-pero no es como nosotros hazme caso déjalo ir- se retiro del lugar.

Sakura no sabía qué hacer; tenía que abandonar a su mejor amigo para ser princesa?; no, no quería hacerlo; sin embargo si recordaba las palabras de Shaoran, ser de la realeza implicaba hacer sacrificio y hacer lo más adecuado y eso incluye… dejar a sus amigos sin execcion. Tomo la decisión de dejarlo ir, al fin y al cabo Kero lo pasara bien en el bosque; en su habitad natural así que lo guio hasta un camino despejado, se inclino frete a él y mirándolo fijamente a sus ojos dorados hablo.

-escucha kero… se que… lo que te voy a pedir es muy difícil… pero hemos estado tanto tiempo juntos que no has tenido la oportunidad de ser libre, de conocer a amigos iguales a ti…-las lagrimas ya empezaron a azotar por su rostro- ahora que se me presento lo oportunidad de volver hacer quien debía ser aunque no lo quisiera, pero tengo que hacerlo, es mi deber, y es posible que las cosas ya no sea como antes, ya no tendremos tiempo para jugar y tu mereces hacer tu vida con los tuyos-se levanto –por eso te doy la oportunidad de ser libre o en el mejor de los casos volver a la granja y cuidar de mis padres pero ya no conmigo- en todo el tiempo que hablo noto como él la veía fijamente, como si la entendiera y esperaba que si –anda Kero, ve, eres libre- se dio la vuelta para regresar y al dar uno pasos se dio cuenta de que él la seguía –vete kero, no me sigas- el felino se sentó aun sin dejar de mirarla –que no lo entiendes largo, ya no te quiero conmigo largo- hablo ahora con brusquedad, la verdad es que no quería hablarle así pero era su último recurso para que obedeciera y se fuera, pero su amigo, que o era terco o caprichoso, ahora le sobaba las piernas como lo hacía de cachorro y esto hacia que Sakura se sintiera aun más incapaz de alejarlo de ella- y ahora que hare contigo-lo pensó por unos segundos, no tuvo alternativa… tenía que hacer eso…-tu lo quisiste así Kero- esta vez lo guio al bosque lo más lejos posible del castillo –kero perdóname, no quise llevarte en mi conciencia pero tú lo quisiste así- de sus ropas saco una soga que avía tenido consigo todo este tiempo y con ella amarrar a Kero, quien al percatarse de las intenciones de su ama trata de huir, pero no se alejo mucho cuando la soga pasa por encima de su cabeza y se amara a su cuello, pero eso no lo detuvo, seguía tratando de huir y Sakura como pudo, pues le costaba mucho trabajo puesto que Kero era mucho más grande que ella, amarro el otro extremo de la soga al tronco de unos de los arboles cuando lo consiguió se ubico frente a él –escucha Kero si no te gusta corta la soga y vuelve a la granja o a cualquier parte pero no me sigas- con lagrimas en los ojos, empezó a retroceder a pasos lentos sin dejar de mirar al puma que aun estando amarado seguía tratado de ir con ella, cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de dio la vuelta, dejado caer con libertad sus lagrimas y soltando sollozos, empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas al castillo –"_perdóname Kero, de verdad, nunca quise hacerte nada como esto_"- en todo el camino se aseguro de desaparecer todo rastro de su huella para que así no la encontrara.

Regreso al castillo casi al anochecer y todavía tenía cosas que hacer antes de macharse y tenía que esperar hasta la noche. Ya una vez hubo caído la noche y todos se estaban preparando para dormir.

-jajajaja pues si chicas Takechi, como pudieron notar es un payaso- dijo Naoko contado una de sus tantas historias con su novio-

-bueno así es el amor- hablo Tomoyo-

-que te sucede Sakura llevas todo este tiempo callada- Rika

-no es por nada en especial chicas-

-como puedes decir eso y poner ese cara tan larga es obvio que no se lo puede crees nadie- dijo Chijaru.

-es verdad Sakura, por favor dinos que te pasa por algo somos amigas- dijo Tomoyo

-chicas solo puedo decirles que las quiero mucho y me la he pasado muy bien con ustedes-

-nosotras también te queremos pero porque nos dices eso es como si ya nunca te volviéramos a ver- dijo Rika

-las quiero buenas noches- fue lo último que dijo para luego irse a su cama, dejando extrañada a las demás por no haberles dicho una respuesta clara-

Tal como la otra vez ya entrada la noche, Sakura salió de su cama reparándose para irse una vez estuvo lista abrió la puerta pero antes de salir de ahí pues quiso echarles una última mirada a la habitación ya que no sabía cuánto tiempo pasaría para volver a verlas a todas, alzo la mano en forma de despedida para sus amigas mientras salía definitivamente de la habitación; pero antes de irse del castillo debía hacer algo más entre los pasillo de detuvo en una habitación en especial, que era la habitación de Shaoran, entro con cuidado de no hacer ruido y acercándose a la cama contemplado como dormía, tan tranquilo que le causo ternura dejo una nota en su mesa de noche, se le quedo contemplado un rato más hasta que lo considero suficiente y como último acto se acerco a él para depositar suavemente un beso en sus labios, lo que ocasiono que se moviera un poco y balbuceara incoherencias entre sueños pero entre sus palabras pudo escuchar su nombre; ni siquiera en sueños dejaba de pensar en ella.

-adiós Shaoran- empezó a retroceder sin dejar de mirarlo hasta la salida –cuídate mucho te extrañare- fue lo último que dijo antes de abandonar la habitación.

Salió del castillo sin mirar atrás y no se detuvo en su andar sino hasta llegar al mismo lugar que la noche que supo todo y quedar viendo el sello en el árbol.

-sabia que vendría majestad, no le sorprendió escuchar eso ya que sintió la presencia de varios acercándosele, se dio la vuelta para comprobar que efectivamente eran varios, Zulfús y los demás de aquella noche.

-es un gusto volverlo a ver maestro Zulfús- dijo seria.

-Eriol ya me conto de que has recuperado parte de tus recuerdos-

-así es, no todo pero es así-

-eso nos da mucho gusto… me imagino que ya estas preparada para irte con nosotros-

-si… he decidido afrontar mis responsabilidades cómo lo que soy-

-princesa- dijo sorprendido, para después hablar con satisfacción –gracias, muchas gracias, aunque sabía que lo recapacitaría y tomaría la decisión correcta… no sabe cuánto he esperado por este día-

-si está bien- dijo ahora con desanimo.

-bien ahora es momento de dirigirnos a nuestro hogar- al decir esto todos abrieron sus alas para prender vuelo.

-pero… si yo no puedo volar-

-eso es verdad… pero no se preocupe- de sus ropas saco un frasco del tamaño del dedo índice que contenía un liquido viscoso lila –tenga-

Lo tomo entre sus manos y al abrirlo lo olio y sintió esa misma sensación cuan olía sangre pero ese liquido no tenía ese aspecto –que es esto-

-es es una posición muy especial, esta hecha a base de hierbas mágicas, mezclada con la sangre de un unicornio, con esto solo con una gota podrás volar como cualquiera de nosotros-

-solo con una gota?- Zulfús asintió –está bien, ojala que funcione- se llevo el frasco a sus labios y se aseguro de que es su boca callera solo una gota y sintió como efectivamente sabia a sangre; ahora a esperar a que funcionara. Halos primeros segundos no sintió nada, pero luego sintió un dolor en su garganta tan fuerte que tuvo que sujetar la parte dolida y luego sentir como este dolor llegaba a su pecho, a su estomago, fue ahí que le dio con tanta fuerza que cayó de rodillas sujetando la parte afectada, más tarde sintió con aún más intensidad el dolor en su espalda y sentir como su piel se desgarraba con tanta fuerza que le dieron deseos de gritar pero no lo hizo, solo se mordió el labio inferior, cuando el dolor se calmo se puso de pie y se examino al no notarse nada diferente, no fue sino hasta que vio por detrás y se dio cuenta de que es su espalda llevaba –alas?- y si en su espalda portaba alas de murciélago solo que estas se notaban más grandes.

-así es Esmeralda-, las alas dignas para nuestra princesa, son tal y como las de tu abuelo- soltó un suspiro de orgullo- -bueno vasta de eso, hablaremos después es momento de irnos-

Todos alzaron vuelo y Sakura estaba más que sorprendida y fasinada ante la sensación de estar en el aire

-por cuánto tiempo será esto-

-con una gota será suficiente para que las alas perduren por una hora, después de eso se irán- explico Zulfús

-por qué no puedo volar como ustedes-

-no lo sé con exactitud, ese es uno de los misterios que hay que investigar de sus poderes pero me imagino que al tener parte humana, tu apariencia es de uno-

-ya entiendo-

Siguieron con su vuelo hasta llegar al bosque de las pesadillas el cual Sakura lo vio con interés –desde hace tiempo me he sentido atraída a este lugar, como si algo me estuviera llamando-

-eso éramos nosotros; intentamos buscarte por todos los medio, incrementamos nuestra presencia para que las siguieras y furas con nosotros pero eso también seria peligroso puesto que estaríamos guiando también a nuestros enemigos, pero cuando tuvimos la esperanza de encontrarte hace poco volvimos a hacerlo-

-ahora entiendo… como han llegado a sobrevivir todo este tiempo escondidos-

-hemos estado viviendo de la sangre de todo ser vivo en el bosque, entre ellos los unicornios-

-unicornios?, bromeas?

-para nada- señalo hacia abajo y cuando lo hizo no podía creerse lo, el espacio que quedaba a la vista entre los árboles podía distinguir siluetas de un color vivo, cuando lo divisaba mejor divisó la figura de caballos con un cuerno en la cabeza, era tan increíble que tuvo que frotarse los ojos para asegurarse que no fuera una ilusión.

-no puede ser-

-en efecto, estas creaturas al igual que nosotros tiene su escondite y pueden pasar desapercibidas por las noche y no solo ellos, también, seutaruos, pegasos y un sinfín de creaturas más, la sangre de los unicornios es tan pura, no nos proporcionan nuestro poderes, pero si es la clave para vivir como segundo recurso en el caso de no tener a nuestro rey-

-eso es lo que debo hacer verdad-

-si- llegaron al castillo sin complicaciones, el vuelo duro poco menos de una hora y tal como dijo Zulfús, el dolor regreso al cuerpo de Sakura solo que esta vez fue solo en la espalda y sentir como sus alas se introducían en su cuerpo y la piel se le cerraba y estuviera como si nada. –Te llevaran a tu habitación- llegaron a los pasillo y entre los puertas una joven vampiresa se le apareció frente a ellos –llévala a su habitación- Zulfús desapareció entre los pasillos una vez que hubo desaparecido la vampiresa decidió hacer ya su deber –por aquí por favor majestad-

-está bien- le dio una débil sonrisa y la siguió, estuvieron por unos momentos en silencio hasta que la vampiresa hablo

-sabe que, es un honor conocerla al fin, todos estos días desde que se supo de su paradero el sabio Zulfús y el joven Eriol no dejaban de hablar maravillas sobre usted y sus grandes poderes-

-gracias- su vos ahora se escuchaba quebrada aunque ella no lo noto –a mí también me complace estar aquí-

-ojala que usted pueda ayudarnos al fin, mi familia y yo no podemos seguir en las condiciones en las que hemos vivido hasta ahora, todos aquí confiamos plenamente en usted-

-lo tomare en cuenta, hare todo lo posible por ayudarlos no te preocupes.

-gracias- le dio una sonrisa en agradecimiento y por fin detuvo su andar en una de las tantas puertas. –Bueno esta es su habitación, espero que sea de su agrado-

Abrió la puerta y tras ella estaba una hermosa habitación digna de una princesa- con su permiso- hizo una profunda reverencia para después ubicarse en la salida y proseguir –llámenme si necesita mi ayuda- dijo momentos antes de cerrar la puerta.

Lo primero que hizo Sakura fue ir directo a la ventana estaba en una torre muy alta pero le ofrecía una maravillosa vista del bosque y de la luna se dio la vuelta para examinar bien la habitación, era amplia con una enorme cama y un gran tocador y baño privado, pero a pesar de que estuviera con muchos muebles y lujos se sentía muy vacía –Ahora se cómo te sientes Shaoran- pensó en vos alta para sí.

Unos segundos más tarde escucho el ruido de paso que pisaban fuertemente el piso acercándose, la puerta se abrió de golpe y al reconocer a la persona que se quedo tan estática como la persona resine llegada, hay en la puerta de su cuarto con la respiración agitada por la carrera que debió tener cuando llego a ese lugar ahí al frente estaba su padre; mientras que Fugitaka, estaba tan o más impresionado como ella; le sería difícil creer que la mujer que tiene frete a él era su hija, esa adorable niña, dulce e inocente que ahora se convirtió, a simple vista, en una mujer fuerte y hermosa, si no fuera porque esta mujer es la casi viva imagen de su amada esposa a exacción claro de su cabello que lo saco de él, pero ese rostro hermoso, esos ojos solo les puede pertenecer a la digna hija de él y su esposa.

-Hija- empezó a caminar lentamente hacia ella que se mantenía inmóvil- ¿De verdad eres tú?- ya estaba a solo dos paso de ella-

-Si… Soy yo- dijo en voz muy baja pero no lo suficiente para que la escuchara.

-oh hija mía- exclamo de la emoción sin poder resistirse a abrazarla, trasmitiéndole toda la cariño y amor que se ha acumulado en todos los años que estuvieron separados y deseaba con toda su alma darle mientras la veía crecer.

Ella aun dudosa le correspondió al brazo aunque no con tanta fuerza como él lo hacía con ella y débiles lagrimas volvían a salir por su ojos; su padre seguía siendo el mismo, esta tal como lo recordaba, además recordaba muy bien estos abrazos, siempre se los daba, cuando la consentía, la consolaba en su llanto, entre más recordaba más fuerte lo abrazaba, hasta que lo abrazo con tanta fuerza que ahora también arrugaba su camisa y soltaba débiles sollozos.

-Ya, ya, ya, no llores mi niña, todo estará bien, yo estoy aquí- dijo su padre mientras le daba palmaditas en su cabeza.

-¿Porque lo hiciste?- pregunto de repente Sakura-

-de que hablas hija-

-porque nos abandonaste-

Esa pregunta no se la esperaba, por lo que desciso el abrazo; ahora la tomaba de los hombros viéndola fijamente –¿De que estás hablando?-

-Nos abandonaste dejaste que mataran a mi madre-dijo con rencor a lo que él se apresuro a contestar.

-No, no eso no es cierto, yo hubiera dado mi vida porque tú y tu madre estuvieran a salvo-

-Entonces porque murió, porque dejaste que sucediera-

-Es que no te acuerdas de lo que paso-

-Ya dije… Me acuerdo de muy poco; pero el día del atentado no recuerdo nada que tenga sentido ni siquiera los recuerdos a ustedes hay-

-Cuando supo mi padre planeaba, fui a abertirle a Nadesko que ese ya no era un lugar seguro, yo me quede a pelear para detenerlos mientras le daba tiempo a tu madre de huir contigo… pero parece que todo fue en vano-

-¿Quien la mato?-

Fugitaka tenía prohibido decirle alguna palabra respecto a eso, primero porque Sakura se pondría furiosa y es posible que ya las esperanzas para los vampiros de que gobernara si irían a la basura y segundo porque nadie sabe exactamente quien fue, nadie se atrevía a confesarlo, así que dedujeron que después de matarla, murió en alguna pelea, por lo que era mejor contarle –no lo sé-

-no lo sabes- pregunto con ironía- no lo sabes, se supone que el rey mando a sus demás vampiros para matarme, y ahora me dices que no sabes-

-Es complicado de decir, porque cuando encontramos el cuerpo de tu madre, también buscamos por los alrededores, alguna presencia de los que estuvieron en ese lugar y no encontramos más que escasa esencia de la energía de las hadas-

-Ósea que pudieron haber sido ellos-

-Pudo haber sido cualquiera- la habitación quedo en silencio incomodo que Fugitaka volvió a romper –eres la viva imagen de tu madre-

-Ella de verdad que era hermosa y amable-

-Era mucho más que eso, ella era un ser muy especial, tenía algo que… no le hacía ver ni sentir como un humano corriente- la miro fijamente –tú tienes esa esencia una esencia que no te hace sentir ni como humano, ni como vampiro es como si tuvieras otra presencia en ti-

-Quizás lo tenga- Fugitaka decidió cambiar el tema.

-Y dime hija, que ha sido de ti en todo este tiempo y con quien has vivido-

-me la he pasado muy bien, un matrimonio me encontró y cuido de mi, todos fueron muy amable y me querían mucho y yo los quiero también a ellos, ellos son como mis padres y además de que gracias a ellos estoy aquí y con nuevo nombre-

-ya veo- dijo algo dolido, ya que no se sentía bien ante la idea de que ella consideraba a otras personas como sus padres- y… como te llamaron-

-Sakura, me llamo Sakura y te agradecería si pudieras llámame así

-Sakura, muy bonito nombre, sabes… a tu madre le hubiera encantado ponerte el nombre de alguna flor, pero la convencí de que tu verdadero nombre iría contigo, pero estoy seguro que aunque te hubiera puesto un nombre de flor, este sin duda te quedaría mejor, es casi como tu; por lo menos, no la has pasado sola, eso era lo que temía, todos estos años me he preguntado como estarías, si estabas viva o si por lo menos estabas a gusto en tu vivienda-

-porque no me has buscado-

-créeme que quise hacerlo, pero después de lo que sucedió no pude salir del castillo tenía un deber que cumplir ante el consejo de sabios para que pudiera salir y no podía hacer mucho, pero todos también han estado buscándote intentando buscar tu presencia pero rara vez la sentían, es por eso que muchos llegaron a la conclusión de que estabas muerta-

-que pronto sacan conclusiones entonces- dijo con ironía y se cruzo de brazos –sabes… me parece fantástico que nunca me hayan encontrado, porque por fin pude conocer sin escondites al ser humano y con ellos tengo un gran lazo, pero lo que si lamento es que ustedes me hallan desilusionado y me han tenido que someter a una dolorosa separación-

-perdóname-

-eso ya no importa, ya está hecho el daño-

-si pudiera retroceder el tiempo, créeme que buscaría la manera de salvarlas a ti y a tu madre o por lo menos tenerte conmigo y cuidarte como se debía, pero sé que quizás soy un fracaso como padre y no te cuide como debiera ni siquiera pude encontrarte por medio del amuleto-

-¿Amuleto?-pregunto extrañada a lo Fugitaka tomo el dije de corazón entre sus manos dando a entender que se refería a él.

-e'Esto no es un dije ordinario, esto- lo miro con nostalgia-lo pedí hacer para ti-

-¿De quien?-

-Un hada- miro su cara de sorpresa se supone que los vampiros y las hadas eran enemigos –yo he mantenido contacto con las hadas desde que conocí a tu madre; me dijeron que querían protegerla y hacían lo posible que no la viera, pero después se dieron de que mis intenciones no fueron hacerle daño, me permitían verla, nunca me han dicho la razón por la cual la protegían tanto pero preferí no insistir, cuanto tu naciste ellos al igual que yo se dieron cuenta de los poderes tan sorprendentes que tienes, por eso les pedí que hicieran algún amuleto para de esa manera mientras lo tuvieras contigo, tus poderes se sellarían y para que fuera fácil para mí buscarte me dieron esto, le mostro el broche con el cerezo.

-esto es…- reconoció ese broche como el que usaba su madre.

-este broche esta hecho del mismo material que tu dije este reaccionaria con un brillo en parpadeo cuando estuviera cerca de tu dije… se lo di a tu madre para que no te perdiera y después con esto trate de buscarte pero no funciono-

-tu dijiste mientras la tuviera con migo verdad?

-sí que sucede-

-sucede que yo me lo encontré en el bosque y después se lo di a mi mama o bueno, a la señora que cuido de mi, ósea que no lo tuve todo este tiempo-

-ya entiendo-

-por eso… en el baile… después de perder mi collar sentí mis poderes y ese instinto no es así?-

-así es y además- ahora observaba el grabado –esto lo mande hacer para ti, para que nos recordaras, pero parece que no vasto-

-la verdad siempre me he sentido conectada a este dije, como si no pudiera sepárame de él- le sonrió, cosa que él respondió igual

-me alegra sabe eso hija, bueno solo quiero que sepas que mientras estés aquí estoy dispuesto a recuperar el tiempo perdido, de saber, todo de ti, lo que te gusta, lo que te disgusta, todo quiero que vuelvas a verme como a tu padre- le acaricio la mejilla-

-a mí también me gustaría saber más de ustedes, de sus costumbres, tradiciones y lo que debo hacer ahora que asumiré mi cargo como princesa, estoy dispuesta a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo-

-estoy seguro de que lo harás muy bien al fin y al cabo eres mi hija- dijo con orgullo.

-gracias-

-bueno ahora te dejo para que te arregles y bajes que conozcas a tu pueblo, llamare a alguien para que te ayude-

La dejo solo en la habitación, y ella se fue a busca en el armario y vio una gran variedad de vestidos muy chinos pero todos eran negros con alguno que otro adorno dorado, violeta o rojo.

-hola-, mucho gusto en conocerla- en la puerta, la cual no la habían cerrado, esta una joven de pelo y ojos de tono entre rojo y naranja –yo soy Kaho Mizuki, miembro los consejos de sabios y prometida de Eriol-

-prometida?- pregunto sorprendida a lo que ella asintió con una sonrisa –valla me sorprende saberlo, se ve que mi primo es una caja de sorpresas, nunca me dijo que estuviera comprometido-

-así es Eriol, siempre que uno piensa que no nos puede sorprender más lo hace- con este comentario ambas se echaron a reír como si fueran amigas de toda la vida-

-a propósito donde está, no lo he visto desde que me fui, que le sucedió-

-él se quedo en el mundo humano por unos días, dejo cosas pendientes pero luego regresara-

-ha ya veo- reparo en algo importante- perdón por mi descortesía yo soy…-

-la princesa Esmeralda lo sé-

-no ese, no es mi nombre mi nombre es Sakura y me gustaría que me llamaras así por favor-

-de acuerdo es más ahora que lo pienso mejor te queda mejor ese nombre, ah a propósito a mi me han pedido que te ayude en todo lo que necesites tengo órdenes de no sepárame de ti y ayudarte en lo que pueda-

-valla, hora parece que es vez de buscarme una amiga, me buscan a un guardaespaldas- nuevamente se echaron a reír con ese comentario-

-¿Pero que es lo que tenemos aquí?- su risas se apagaron al recatarse de que no estaban solos, el cuarto, estaba parado frente suyo Diamante, que miraba de arriba abajo a Sakura como buscando en ella algo en su apariencia que podría aprobar para que fuera su princesa. Lo cual no encontró, solo vio a una mocosa, sin nada especial.

-Hola… ¿Quien es usted señor?- pregunto Sakura un poco temblorosa no le agradaba esa mirada tan fría.

-Me sorprende que no puedas reconocer a los de tu sangre niña, Eriol me dijo que tampoco pudiste percatarte de su presencia sino hasta que te dijo todo, será mejor que dejes de ser tan despida o te dará problemas-

-Lo siento mucho pero aun no me ha dicho quien es usted- todo el miedo de Sakura ahora se estaba volviendo de enfado por la manera que le hablaban, que había hecho ella para que le hablara de esa forma tan… desagradable.

-Tu deberías saberlo niña-

-Pero que… Sakura estaba a punto de irse encima pero Kaho la tomo del brazo impidiéndole avanzar y presentarlos

-Es Diamante Kinomoto, uno de los mineros principales del consejo de sabios, hermano mayor de Fugitaca y el padre de Eriol

-¿hermano de Fugitaka?- pregunto incrédula- entonces… usted es mi tío-

- De alguna manera lo soy, pero te voy a suplicar que no me digas tío en todo casa dime su señoría, o cualquier cosa barata que te hayan enseñado los humano ya bastante tengo que todo el mundo sepa que somos parientes como para encima que tu lo confirmes en público mocosa-

-¿Que ha dicho?-

-Lo que has oído y que te quede claro una cosa, nosotros solo somos parientes por Eriol, no puedo negar que es tu primo puesto que los dos tiene el mismo apellido-

-Pues desgracia la mía, lo lamento es que por el cariño de hermana que le tengo a Eriol no puedo odiarlo por ser el responsable que me hasta a un ogro como usted, pero sabe que pensándolo bien, ni Eriol ni nadie tiene la culpa, pero eso si, a mí también me repugnaría el decirle tío a una persona tan descargable-

-¿Quien piesas que eres niña?- intento tomarla del bazo, el cual al estar tan solo a unos milímetro de tocarlo le dio una descarga eléctrica, lo cual lo sorprendió, ni siquiera la ha tocado y ya sentido el gran poder que tiene esta niña y presentía que todavía había mucho más poder dormido en ella, y le favorecería mucho ara sus planes.

-que le sucede- pregunto extrañada

Diamante regreso de sus pensamientos y ahora mostraba una maliciosa sonrisa, sonrisa que no le gusto para nada a Sakura y a Kaho, sobre todo ha Kajo; no en vano llevaba conociéndolo todos estos años.

-Sabes creo que pensándolo mejor… empezamos con el pie izquierdo, que te parece si mejor hacemos las paces y te propongo un trato-

-no hare ningún trato con alguien como usted, así que le pido que salga de mi habitación en este preciso instante-

-oh vamos te aseguro de que te conviene no pierdes nada-

-le dije que salga de aquí ahora- sus ojos adquirieron el intenso brillo rojo; levanto su mano en cuya palma empieza a emitir una bola de energía.

-me pueden decir que es todo este alboroto- hablo Zulfús

-hay nada en especial, sabes Fugitaza, esta niña es digna hija tuya apenas le hable e intente tener una amena conversación familiar y ya pronto quiere atacarme, se ve que los humanos que la criaron no le enseñaron nada de modales- dijo Diamante haciéndose el inocente

-ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices de los humanos me oíste- hablo furiosa Sakura-

-Esmeralda- reto Zulfús –esos no son maneras de hablar de una princesa, debes mantener siempre la calma-

-si Zulfús-

-nosotros solo hemos venido para verificar que estuvieras lista para bajar-

-lo mejor es que ya te empieces a arreglar nosotros ya nos retiramos entonces-

-está bien, nos vemos abajo-

Una vez que los tres hombre hubieran salido del cuarto Fugitaka tomo el brazo de Diamante para detenerlo en su andar

-mucho cuidado con lo que le hagas a mi hija diamante-

-no se dé que hablas-

-no te hagas el inocente con nosotros, no creas que creímos esa actuación tan barata tuya, todos aquí saben que no te agrada que la princesa haya regresado y harás cual quiere cosa para sacarla del camino- dijo Zulfús

-y que van a hacer al respecto-

Ante la respuesta Fugitaka que no pudo con su enfado lo todo fuertemente del cuello de la camisa y hablo en tono amenazante –te lo abierto Diamante, si algo le llega a pasar a mi hija tu serás el primer sospechoso,- lo soltó

-no me importan tus amenazas- se retiro

-hiciste muy bien en rechazar su propuesta, el no es de fiar- hablo kaho mientras que ayudaba a Sakura con su cabello

-tampoco me agrada, él es muy diferente a los otros… dijo que era hijo del rey entonces… por que no es él el que reina o en todo caso Eriol?-

-Diamante no es alguien que se considere un gran líder, eso lo vio el rey hace mucho tiempo, él no es un tipo que busque el bienestar de todos, solo es alguien que le gusta divertirse y causar problemas y solo nos enviaría ha batallas innecesarias y…- no pudo continuar le aterraba la idea

-y ustedes desaparecerían cierto- termino Sakura por ella

-sí, todo el mundo sabe eso, pero como ahora están en la desesperación a muchos no les importa quien mande, por eso todos estamos alegres por su llegada- termino con su trabajo –muy bien ahora sí que parece toda una princesa vampírica su majestad-

Sakura llevaba un vestido digno de una princesa, que consistía en un vestido negro, sin mangas, ni tirantes, ajustado desde su busto hasta la cintura, el final de su falda llevaba bordados dorados y calzaba zapatos del mismo color.

-gracia, y por favor llamame Sakura ya te lo he dicho-

-lo siento es verdad solo que todavía no me acostumbro, pero debemos bajar ya-

-oh hija aquí esta- dijo alegre al notar cómo se acercaba a él

-lamento la demora-

- no te preocupes pero ven, debes conocer a tu pueblo-

Fugitaka y Sakura salieron del castillo y hasta ahora ella nota que cerca del castillo había una pequeña aldea, una vez que estuvieron frete a las puerta diviso al final de las escaleras a Zulfús, a Diamante, y a otros vampiros que estaban con ellos supuso que serian los miembros del consejo de sabios, luego de bajar por las escaleras fugitaka hablo en vos fuerte y firme para que todos lo oyeran

-querido pueblo-todos prestaron atención –quiero y me complace informarles, la llegada de la vampiresa que nos sacara de nuestra problemas, en quien a partir de ahora depositaremos nuestras esperanzas y ha traído de nuevo felicidad a muchos aquí sobre todo a mí con su presencia, ella es, mi hija, Esmeralda Kinomoto, nuestra princesa y nuestra futura reina-

Todos el pueblo se puso a celebra ante la noticia.

-adelante Sakura tienes que conocerlo- con esto empezó a caminar con Sakura a su lado mientras ella contemplaba todo, medida que pasaba todos hacían una reverencia, y la contemplaba, mientras era seguida de los del consejo de sabios. En el trayecto, un niño se le acerco a ella con una copa en sus manos, una vez se ubico frente a ella se arrodillo con una pierna apoyada en el piso y dijo

-tome princesa, un obsequio de nuestra parte- le extendió la copa.

-gracias, me podrías decir tu nombre pequeño-

-mi, mi nombre es tomas su majestad- dijo el niño tembloroso-

-muy bien muchas gracias tomas- dijo dulcemente mientras tomaba copa ofrecida, miro su contenido y se dio cuenta que era sangre-

-espero que lo disfrute- dijo tomas antes de retirarse. Ella no se extrañaba que le diera algo así, después de todo son Vampiros, bebió despacio y aunque no quisiera admitirlo le parecían el más exquisito manjar jamás probado, se dio cuenta que esto era una señal de que…. Pronto recuperaría sus poderes.

-y esto es solo es comienzo- dijo para si

Sakura en estos momentos estaba, contemplado el paisaje desde su ventana, era un hermoso día y le encantaría poder salir por unos momentos, pero tenía que deberes y entrenamientos que repasar antes de que callera la noche y ya todos estuvieran despiertos. Ya había pasado 3 semanas desde que esta con los vampiros y aunque le pareciera increíble se la ha pasado de maravilla; era increíble que los vampiros vivieran como los seres humanos, claro en la noche, pero todo era muy lindo, los vampiros no eran creaturas tan malvadas como decían la gente, ellos eran como todos ser humano, con los suyos claro está, ahora comprendía que para los humanos ellos son una amansa, solo porque necesitaban de su sangre para sobrevivir, pero no podían hacer nada así era sus naturaleza, por eso vivan alejado de ellos para no ser señalados y ser acecinado pro quien los juzgue injustamente. Aunque se dio cuenta que había uno que otro vampiro que solo mataban por placer y diversión y su trabajo era encargase de evitar problemas por vampiros como esos.

Durante todo ese periodo ha estado entrenando con Zulfús y su padre, recuperando el tiempo perdido y aprendiendo nuevas habilidades con sus poderes, cosa que también se ha encargado ella de repasar y darse cuenta de sus nuevas habilidades que desarrollado a escondidas de todos que son muy diferentes al de los vampiros, como el de restaurar una flor marchita y curación; todavía presentía que había misterios sin resolverse y lo resentía y tenía que aclararlos pronto si quería gobernar.

También ha tomado clases de modales con Kaho como su maestra, le enseñaba como comportarse como una autentica princesa usando siempre los más finos vestidos. Todas las noches la misma cosa, en conclusión era la autentica vida de una princesa y cada día podría entender más a Shaoran es frustrante ya no tener tiempo para divertirse, solo en el día cuando ya todos estaban dormidos y ella solo necesitaba unas cuantas horas de sueño para sentirse mejor y poder disfrutar del resto del día. Pero...

Apoyo su cara en sus manos, mientras ponía los codos en la horilla de la ventana

Extrañaba demasiados el mundo humano, desde que llego no ha habido un solo día que no dejara de pensar en sus padre, si ya su padre se habrá curado, sus amigas, la extrañarían como ella lo hace, y Shaoran pensara en ella tanto como ella lo hace?, la seguiría queriendo?, o ya se había interesado en alguien más?, solo de pensar en eso le daba terror

-Sakura- se dio la vuelta hasta la puerta y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de kaho quien se mantenía oculta tras la puerta solo asomando su cabeza –estas hay?-

-Kaho que haces aquí se supone que debes estar dormida-

-estos días te he notado muy distante y quisiera saber que te sucede- dijo aun desde su escondite. Sakura al percatarse de ese detalla, la ventana estaba abierta y los rayos del sol entraban en ella, así que la cerró para después iluminar la habitación con velas –ahora si puedes entrar-

-gracias-

-y tenías razón, hechos de menos el mundo humano-

-es que no te agrada este lugar-

-claro que sí, es un lugar muy agradable… pero en el mudo humano hay tengo familia y amigos que de seguro están preocupados por mí, entiéndeme Kaho yo tengo un lazo muy fuerte con ellos-

-si te entiendo- se puso frente a ella y tomo sus manos, es por eso que te voy a ayudar a que puedas visitarlos-

-en serio Kaho- pregunto incrédula.

-por supuesto- Sakura estaba tan emocionada y agradecida que no pudo evitar abrazarse a ella con fuerza- pero solo se podrá por el día de hoy, tiene que regresar aquí en la noche, puedes tomarte tu tiempo pero no debes pasar de esta noche entendiste- advirtió

-sí, si gracia Kaho muchas Gracias, ero como se lo dirá a Eriol y a los demás-

-no te preocupes por eso yo me las arreglare, ahora ve, tienes que aprovechar el mayor tiempo posible.

-si gracias otra vez- la abrazo de nuevo, se fue a su armario para ponerse la ropa que uso cuando llego y así no levantar sospechas al verla con un vestido negro y salió corriendo del castillo con cuidado de no despertar a nadie, una vez estuvo en la puerta contemplo mejor el cielo y los rayos del sol, por fin ere libre por una pocas horas pero era libre al fin y podría visitar a sus seres queridos. Sin esperar mucho saco el frasco lila que Zulfús le obsequio, bebió una gota y sus alas aparecieron, en todo este tiempo que llevaba con los vampiros ha husada ese jarabe muchas veces hasta que aprendió a ignorar el dolor.

En todo el trayecto no dejaba de pensar en lo que dirían todas ahora que la los volvería a ver, como reaccionaria, como reaccionaria Shaoran seguramente ahora se sorprendería ahora que ha aprendido a ser una dama.

Tal como calculo llego al castillo en una hora y asegurándose de pasar desapercibida siguió volando hasta aterrizar en los jardines del castillo y esconderse detrás de un arbustos esperando a que sus alas se ocultaran, una vez hecho decidió caminar por los alrededor y se le lleno en corazón de nostalgia al ver que todo seguía igual.

Más tarde escucho unas voces, unas voces que ella conocía muy, se guio por ese voces y su sonrisa se amplió más al darse cuenta de que no se había equivocado, eran Tomoyo y Akane tomando el té, en una mesita el jardín al dado del estanque, epataban tan feliz de volver a verla que decidió salir por fin de su escondite

-Tomoyo, Akane, soy yo, hola,-

Ante el grito las dos fijaron su vista hacia ellos, y sus caras eran una expresión de incredulidad al reconocer a la persona que se acercaba a ellas

-Sakura- dijo Tomoyo

-de verdad eres tú?- dijo esta vez Akane

-si soy yo- dijo una vez que se ubico frente a ellas

-si es ella- grito Akane levantándose de su lugar y abrazando con fuerza a Sakura cosa que hizo Tomoyo segundos después

-te hemos echado de menos- dijo tomoyo una vez que se separaron y se sentaban de nuevo en la mesa

-si yo también a ustedes-

-y dime donde has estado todo este tiempo?, porque no nos dijiste nana y por que no te despediste siquiera- pregunto impaciente Akane

-todos se han extraño por tu desaparición tan repentina y la de Eriol también unas semanas después de ti-

-es… una historia larga de explicar… ero primero cuéntenme de ustedes como están todos y… como esta Shaoran-

-todos estamos bien, mi hermanos en estor momento no se encuentra en el castillo, salió de vieja la reino vecino para negociar-

-oh ya veo entonces no está aquí, tenía la esperanza de volver a verle- dijo en vos triste

-no te pongas así el solo estará por poco tiempo si te quedas hasta que regrese estoy segura que se pondrá muy feliz de verte- animo Tomoyo

-me temo que no Tomoyo, solo puedo estar aquí hasta esta noche-

-adonde va- pregunto extrañada

-después se los diré-

-sabes en esta ultimas semanas mi hermano no ha dejado de buscarte por cielo, mar y tierra, sea visto muy desanimado desde que te fuiste-

-enserio-

-claro, no ha dejado de pensar en ti ni de buscarte-

-no te imaginas lo feliz que me hace escucharte decir eso y me a mí también me encantaría verlo, aunque sea a distancia-

-bueno estos días también ha estado muy ocupado, desde que la reina enfermo no ha tenido tiempo de nada, ha estado ocupado con los asuntos del reino-

-su madre enfermo?-

-si Sakura, mi madre enfermo repentinamente, y el doctor nunca nos dice que es lo que tiene solo nos le recomienda mucho reposa, ni siquiera nos dice si es grave lo que tiene, y lo peor es que mi madre no parece estar mejorando, sigue igual- dijo Akane con lagrimas en los ojos que Sakura limpio con su pañuelo

-no te pongas así pequeña Akane ya verá que la reina se pondrá muy bien, eso te lo aseguro- la animo mientras sonreía

-ya extráñame tus sonrisa Sakura- la abrazo a lo que ella respondió igual-

-ahora dinos porque te has ido y donde has estado todo este tiempo- pregunto Tomoyo como una madre interrogando a su hija.

Sakura suspiro, he aquí a la parte que no quería llevar, confiaba en Tomoy era su mejor amiga, pero no sabía cómo se lo tomaría y Akane es tan pequeña que de seguro tampoco lo hará, pero tarde o temprano ambas sabrían la verdad-T moyo Akane ustedes saben del atentado de hace ya tiempo verdad?-

-te refieres al atentado que dieron los vampiros hace años?-pregunto extrañada Tomoyo

-si-

-no entiendo que tiene que ver eso-

-tiene mucho que ver, ya que- tomo aire para proseguir aquí vendría lo peor –yo soy la responsable de ese atentado-

Tanto Tomoyo como Akane no podían creer lo que acababan de oír.

-q…qu… que dijiste-

-como ustedes saben soy adoptada, pero ante vivía en ese pueblo con mi madre y mi padre pocas veces se aparecía por ahí, pero antes el príncipe de los vampiros, conoció a una humana que lo cautivo y terminaron enamorándose y tuvieron una niña, asaron pocos años cuando el rey se entero de su romance y mando a matar a la humana y su hila, pero el no logro defenderlas y a causa de eso la humana murió y su hija quedo desaparecida, muchos la dieron por muerta y ahora que necesitan a un nuevo rey han estado buscándola por todas parte has que por fin la encontraron- termino de relatar y en todo ese tiempo no las vio a la cara

-pero que tiene que ver todo eso contigo, porque no cuentas esto-

-porque soy yo... yo soy esa niña que los vampiros habían buscado y ahora que me encontraron están dispuesto a que yo sea su princesa- empezó a llorar

-me estas queriendo decir que eres… un vampiro- pregunto temblorosa Akane

-en realidad mitad vampiro- dijo intentado sonreír

-pero vampiro al fin de cuentas- dijo Tomoyo –no debiste ocultarnos algo tan serio-

-lo siento chicas, se que tal vez llano merezco que me dirijan la palabra y que en estos momentos deben odiarme pero yo no quería mentirles en realidad a hace poco antes de irme lo supe y no tuve tiempo de nada, es por eso que se los estoy contando ahora-

Ninguna de las dos hablaba

-que les pasa-

-Sakura no vamos a negar que esto nos sorprende y si en parte estamos enfadas contigo por no decirnos nada…-la interrumpió Akane

-pero eres nuestra amigas al fin de cuentas-dijo alegre

-pero se supone que en estos momentos deberían temerme?-dijo con desconcierto nunca espero una reacción como esta.

-Sakura eres nuestra amiga y sé que tu jamás serias capaz de hacernos daño, lo sabría con solo verte a los ojos, además eres nuestras amiga así sea vampiro, humano o lo que sea-

-te conocemos muy bien para saber que tu ere una buena persona-

-muchas gracias chicas me hacen muy, pero muy feliz oírlas- sonrió- la verdad ya me estaba preparan para sus gritos i reclamo- dijo como si fuera una broma.

-que clase de amigas íbamos ser si te hiciéramos algo como eso- Akane

-muchas gracias- su sonrisa desapareció y paso a una cara de preocupación esta vez –pero… no sé como de lo valla a tomar Shaoran, de seguro me odiara para siempre-

-no digas tonterías, si él te quiere mucho, más bien te ama no creo que el amor que dice tener por ti sea menos que su enfado o su odio-

-si Sakura mi hermano te ama mucho-

-gracias por los ánimos, pero se que será difícil que no me odie, él odia a los vampiros y quiere venganza de la muerte de su abuelo- empezó a sollozar –y el no sabe que él vampiro que quiere matar está enamorada de él, es decir SOY UN DEMONIO- dijo asaltada

-tranquea, tú no tienes la culpa de ser lo que eres, y si él de verdad te ama lo entendería y sabrá perdonarte-

-ojala que así sea- dijo más calmada. De pronto vio y sintió que estaba dentro de una red, para después intentar salir de ella, pero no creyó cuando se dio la vuelta y vio quien ere o más bien quienes eran los que se la lanzaron.

-por fin te encontramos demonio, al parecer mis sospechas sobre ti eran ciertas- dijo Touya con una sonrisa de satisfacción

-ahora si podemos llevarla con nosotros- dijo Yukito

Sakura estaba tan asustada que intento romper la red y usar sus poderes ero la fuerza y los poderes se le estaban hiendo-que me sucede-

-no intentes escapar vampiro, esta red es a prueba de magia, debilitas los poderes y la a fuerza de cualquier demonio hasta convertirlas en nada-

-déjenla ir ella no le hace daño a nadie- ordeno Akane

-pero lo hará niña- Touya

-pero me sorprende que lo que buscamos estaba muy cerca de nosotros y no nos hubiéramos dado cuenta, esconde muy bien tu presencia- dijo Yukito mientras veía los vagos intentos de Sakura de salir de la red

-muy bien no hay tiempo que perder vámonos de aquí y veremos que harán los superiores con ella- dijo mientras la arrastraba

-no lo hagas por favor Touya que le van hacer- dijo Tomyo

-eso so es de tu incumbencia-

La siguieron arrastrando hasta las puestas de de salida seguidos por Tomoyo y Akane

-no pueden hacerle nada ella es inocente- defendió Akane.

-eso los dices ahora pero luego veras como se convierte en una amenaza para todos- dijo mientras la metía sin mucha delicadeza a una carreta

-no eso no lo permitiere- dijo Akame mientras se subía a la carreta .no dejare que le hagan nada-

-mira niña bájate de hay esto no es un jugo- intento bajarla pero ella se resistía

-déjenla en paz Touya yo también voy- dijo Tomoyo mientras también se subía

-no hagan esto chicas, ustedes no tienen nada que ver en este asunto- dijo Sakura, regañándose así misma por su gran descuido, se supone que tendría que tener cuidado con lo que decía y ahora estaba en gran problema y las estaba metiendo también a sus amigas en esto. Se supone que tendría que estar en el castillo al caer la noche y ahora que está atrapada quien sabe cuánto la soltarían.

-no te vamos a dejar que te sola y que te hagan algo-

-de acuerdo hagan lo que quieran, pero no esperaba esto de ti Tomoyo-

-ni yo esto de ti creí que entenderías que Sakura jamás haría daño a nadie, pero al parecer a ti solo te interesa tu trabajo-

-anda Touya es hora de irnos- dijo Yukito ya en la carreta

-más tarde las traeré a casa-

Empezaron marcha hacia un rumbo desconocido.

-lo siento chicas, yo no querían que salieran perjudicadas- dijo Sakura cada vez más débil por la red

-no te preocupes nosotras nos metimos en esto por nuestra cuenta- dijo Tomoyo

-nosotras jamás te dejaremos sola- dijo Akane

-gracias-

-hemos llegado- dijo Yukito después de un largo trayecto en silencio.

-vamos- dijo Touya mientras la bajaba sin mucha delicadeza de la carreta –anda camina- la empujaba para que caminara mientras que Yukito ayudaba a bajar a Tomoyo y Akane. Siguieron por su camino hasta una cascada cuyo final había un tronco hueco levantado y darle una vista de una cueva en el interior de las cascad. Entraron en ella, mas adelante encontraron una gran roca, Touya se ubico frente a ella extendió la mano a ella y su palma empezó a emitir un brillo verde que hizo que la tierra se moviera y mostrara un paisaje hermoso un bosque enorme con un hermoso lago, conforme avanzaban podía ver en cada árbol una casa, y lo más extraño es que cuando entraron su dije empezó a emitir un brillo por pocos segundo… ¿pero en qué lugar estaban?

Notas de Autora: **Se que esta vez me tarde demasiado, pero me declaro inocente, estoy llegando de mi viaje de navidad y tuve que pasar todo esto a la computadora, espero no haberlos decepcionado y que haya balido la pena el esfuerzo, espero sus reviews ansiosa**

**Con respecto al próximo capítulo, no les prometo que será tan largo como este, pero si más emociónate y me imagino que ya he aclarado las dudas del capítulo anterior y quizás haya puesto aun más dudas como ¿Qué tercer don que posea Sakura? ¿Cómo reaccionara Shaoran cuando sepa la verdad?, ¿qué sucederá ahora con Sakura que fue capturada por Touya y Yukito? ¿sera que todavía hay misterio por revelarse?¿qué planeara Meiling con l reina? La pobre de Sakura esta vez si que lloro verdad?**

**Bueno para lo que estén interesados en saberlo deberán esperar el siguiente capítulo y los demás para así también poder descubrir los grandes misterios que ahora están por revelarse y las aventuras que nuestra protagonista esta por vivir**

**Muchas gracias a los que se tomaron su tiempo en leer y prometo ponerle empeño en los siguientes capítulos**

**Muchas gracias a: **Sari-Natsuki, anaiza18, Amiusagi, chiwanko, Diviglay, cxshao1852 Mininahermosa29, gracias por sus comentarios y prometo que así como lo estoy haciendo ahora les dejare seguiré sus historia y los seguiré apoyando

**Besos, hasta la próxima****.**


	12. Cap 11: otra parte de mi

**Los que esta en negritas son los lugares en donde se desarrolla el fic**

_Lo que esta en cursiva son los recuerdos o los pensamientos de lo personajes._

_**Y los que esta en paréntesis si tienes (N/A) son mis comentarios y los que esta simplemente en () son aclaración que hago de acuerdo a la situación.**_

**Capitulo 11: otra parte de mí**

Sakura ra llevada ahora esposada por Touya y Yukito siendo seguidos por Tomoyo y Akane que miraban asombradas al igual que ella aquel hermoso bosque donde habían casa muy parecidas a hongos gigantes, con ventanas y puertas y de ellas salían y se asomaban hermosas hadas que los miraban con asombro, pero lo más curioso y que solo Sakura podía notar es que su dije soltaba un brillo en parpadeo y cada vez que avanzaban el brollo era mucho más intenso; Fuguitaka le explico que este solo brillaría cuando estuviera la piedra insertada en el prendedor de su madre cerca o… cuando su creador lo estuviera; eso quiere decir que la estaban llevando hacia él.

-ya hemos llegado- dijo amablemente Yukito.

-deja de ser tan tonto con alguien que no se lo merece- gruño Touya.

-Touya no seas grosero- regaño Tomoyo, pero él no l tomo importancia.

-silencio ya va a salir-

Se detuvieron frente a un gran árbol que, a simple vista, era el más grande del bosque –mi señor nos presentamos ante ti como Yukito y Touya tsukichiro, por favor sedanos el honor de hacer su Aparicio-

Una vez dicho esto del árbol empezó a formarse una figura humana que salía poco a poco al mismo tiempo en que esa figura se le distinguía más y más; una vez hubo salido por completo, se dieron cuenta de que esa persona era un hada, un hombre de avanzada edad, de pelo negro, largo, amarrado con una coleta sencilla, de lentes pequeños y mirada amable, esta hada tenía algo diferente a las demás, ellos tenían alas de mariposa, pero este tenía grandes alas de halcón.

-a que debo el honor de tu llamada Yukito- dijo amablemente y son una sonrisa.

-a que tenias razón Clow- dijo con brusquedad Touya agarrando del pelo a Sakura para que se inclinara- un demonio se infiltro en el mundo humano; nos costó un poco de trabajo ya que supo esconder muy bien su presencia… pero no conto con que nosotros la escucharíamos mientras se lo contaba a las señoritas aquí-

El hombre llamado Clow vio fijamente a Sakura con un poco de seriedad en su rostro.

-eso no es cierto- se defendió Sakura –créame por favor que lo que menos quiero es causarle daño a otros; yo solo estaba contándole la verdad a mis amigas para que después no me odiaran-

-si crea le señor, Sakura no le hará daño a nadie- defendió Akane que hasta el momento se quedo callada.

-tú no te metas niña-

-Touya- hablo con autoritaria Clow – déjala ir- ordeno, lo que sorprendió a Touya y extraño a los demás –hazlo ahora-

-pero Clow-

-Touya que no la Reconoces-

-que- dijeron extrañados Touya y Sakura.

-haz lo que te digo ya-

Touya la soltó de mala gana y la libero de las esposas.

-perdón pero… - se incoloro y se sobo las muñecas –que quiere decir con… que si no me reconoce-

-dime cuál es tu nombre pequeña-

-ah pues Sakura señor.

-Sakura… bonito nombre… de casualidad, no tendrás algo que ver con la familia kinomoto-

-que- volvieron a esta vez gritar Touya y Sakura.

-eso es ridículo Clow se supone que ya no hay mujeres en el clan Kinomoto- justifico Touya-

-te vuelvo a preguntar- se acerco un poco más a Sakura –no la reconoces Touya, ojos verdes, cabello castaño claro y…- poso un de sus manos sobre su cabeza- esta presencia que es celestial y a la vez demoniaca… no te recuerdan a alguien-

La mete de Touya empezaba ya a ordenar las ideas y cuando se dio cuenta a uqe se refería no pudo hacer más que negar incrédulo –no, no, no, so puedo ser ella empezó a despeinarse por los nervios –ella murió hace años es imposible que este viva y que seas tu-

-pero… de que hablan- pregunto Sakura con ya poca paciencia, sin embargo las palabras se quedaron en la garganta al sentir el cálido abrazo de Clow.

-me da mucho gusto conocer al fin pequeña-

Muy bien esto cada vez se estaba volviendo más confuso de quién diablos estaban hablando esos dos; así que con impaciencia se libero del abrazo de Clow y dijo –discúlpeme pero cada vez estoy entendiendo menos, acaso nos conocimos de antes-

-no claro que no, tú nunca me conociste, de hecho esta es la primera vez que nos vemos cara a cara-

-quiere decir que usted ya sabía de mí y sabe quien soy-

-pues claro que si pequeña pues llevas mi sangre-

Esto la dejo desconcertada ¿su sangre? Que quiere decir…

-que es todo esto explíqueme por favor-

-está bien iré directo al grano si lo deseas; yo te conozco puesto que tu y yo tenemos un vinculo sanguino; lo supe con solo verte a los ojos y también al ver ese dije, los reconocería hasta con los ojos cerrados; es el que le hice a tu padre para ti-

-quisiera que fuera un poco más específico-

-bien está bien, lo que sea para consentir a mi nieta-

-que- dijo aun más desconcertada-

-Yo soy tu abuelo querida Sakura-

Ahora sí que no entendía nada, primero cree que es humana, para que luego venga su primo y le diga que en realidad es una vampiresa; para que ahora venga un señor ya grande de años y le diga que es su nieta que sigue después-

-muy bien, si lo que usted quiere es gastarme una broma, para encerrarme y pedir un rescate, le agradecería que mejor lo hiciera de una vez-

-jajajajaja- estallo a carcajadas –claro que no es ninguna broma en verdad soy tu abuelo-

-pe… pero como; como sucedió esto- pregunto con impaciencia y con tanta desesperación que se limpiaba las lagrimas responsables –se supone que soy un vampiro-

-una parte de ti lo es-

-explíquese por favor-

El rostro de Clow ahora se notaba con nostalgia –creo que para que entiendas mejor; deberé contarte la historia de mi vida… hace mucho, mucho tiempo cuando era joven conocí a una humana, la humana más hermosa que he visto y lo nuestro se fue incrementando hasta convertirse en el amor que llegue a sentirle por lo menos por mi parte y de allí nació una hermosa niña que era su viva imagen…- hizo una pausa, esto no le estaba gustando en nada a Sakura esta historia cada vez se asemejaba a la de sus padres, pero ella que tenía que ver con eso.

-pero lamentablemente, esa mujer no fue como yo creí que era; no estuvo de acuerdo; ella no quería tener hijos y mucho menos con alguien como yo… esas palabras terminaron de quitarme todo el amor que una vez sentí por ella, y sin embargo, tuvo al bebé, a nuestra hija por petición mía, le dije que si me la entregaba no le contaría a nadie de lo nuestro; pero lamentablemente murió en el parto y nuestra hija fue criada por su familia; yo no podía hacer nada para llevármela y no podía hacer otra cosa más que verla a distancia, verla crecer y se veía tan feliz con su abuelo y su prima que me hacía muy feliz a mi-

-un momento- interrumpió Sakura –que tengo que ver yo con todo eso-

-tienes mucho que ver al igual que yo, así que no interrumpas- intervino Touya.

-chicos calmase- tranquilizo Clow para seguí con su relato –cuando vi que mi hija ya era toda una mujer me vi obligado a vigilarla más y darme cuenta con que hombre se casaría; si era el apropiado pero me temo que ni con toda esa vigilancia puede hacerlo y se enamora del hombre que estuvo cuidando de una muerte segura y aunque no quiera admitirlo , debo confesar de que era muy feliz y eso que ella nunca supo de mi existencia hasta que un día dio a luz a su primer hijo-

-espere por favor… dijo que su hija se enamora de un hombre cuya vida salvo- conforme avanzaba el relato en la cabeza de Sakura empezaba a formarse cabos en el asunto, lo vio asistir y eso fue suficiente para que terminara de ordenar sus ideas –eso quiere decir que esa mujer…. Su hija- dijo como en transe y sin creer las ideas que se estaban formando en su cabeza.

-Esa mujer es tu madre Sakura-

Al escuchar esto sintió como si algo se estrellara contra el suelo y se quebrara dentro de ella.

-en… entonces- levanto la mirada para verlo a sus ojos ahora cerrados –eso… eso quiere decir que-

-que te hace mi nieta y un hada Sakura- Clow completo la frase por ella-

-un hada … soy un hada- dijo con un tono triste y a la vez feliz, una parte de ella le decía que lo estuviera ; no era un demonio como siempre pensó; pero la otra parte le decía que no se alegrara tanto; todavía habían cosas que aclarar y es posible que no le guste, además que ahora estaba muy confundida que se supone que era entonces –como es posible esto; que se supone que soy entonces, un humano, un vampiro, un hada que, que, que- empezó a llevarse unos mechones de pelo que le molestaban la cara hacia atrás con desesperación –estoy tan confundida-

-tranquilízate- Clow floto hacia ella y la tomo de los hombros –piénsalo eres una combinación de todas ellos, tu abuela fue humana, tu madre al ser mi hija también la vuelve mitad hada y tu por ser hija de un vampiro hace que en tu sangre corra la de todos esas creaturas y eso te hace un ser especial-

-entonces mi madre era un hada?- pregunto cómo tratando de que toda esa información entera ya su a su cabeza.

-mitad hada si-, aunque ella no lo supo si no hasta que tuvo a su primer hijo-

-¿su primer hijo?- pregunto sorprendida, no se suponía que era hija única.

-que no lo sabías; me refiero a Touya- dijo soñándolo, pero él ya no parecía tan sorprendido como ella.

-que; pero como, yo siempre creí que era hija única, porque Fuguitaca no me ha querido contar nada d él-

-pues…- trato de explicar pero esta vez fue Touya él que relato.

-nuestro padre no quiso recordar una noticia más dolorosa y no quiso que tú derramaras lágrimas por un supuesto muerto que nunca conociste-

-explícate mejor Touya- exigió Sakura.

-nuestra madre nunca supo de sus poderes sino hasta que nací, se dio cuenta de que mis poderes celestiales eran poderosos y nuestro abuelo Clow no tuvo más alternativa más que contarle todo y pedirle permiso para entrenarme, claro que acepto de buena manera- hizo una pausa y dirigió su mirada al cielo –pero todo eso cambio el día en que tu naciste- ahora miraba su cara de sorpresa que fue lo que le ocasiono después de decir esto –nuestro abuelo como nuestro padre se dieron cuenta también de tus grandes poderes, claro que estos eran demoniacos como los de un vampiros genuino, pero aun así guardabas una esencia celestial aunque era mínima-

-porque entonces no me educaron a mi también para controlar mis poderes celestiales-

-porque los demoniacos estaban más grandes y además el haber nacido con la marca de la luna negra te ayudaban bastante fue por eso que nuestro padre busco un maestro para ti mientras que yo entrenaba con el abuelo-

-porque nunca te he visto y porque nunca supe que existías-

-es simple siendo tu y yo portadores de poderes opuestos no podíamos vernos; yo apenas era un niño pero recuerdo muy bien que siempre que tenía intenciones de jugar contigo te ponías a llorar al sentirme a solo un metro de distancia- al ver esa reacción decidieron que era mejor alejarme de ti, si no vivirías una vida llena de temores… fue por eso me fui a vivir con Clow-

-por eso me producía mucho miedo cuando te vi, por tu presencia-

-así es … yo empecé a tener mis sospechas cuando te vi-

-pero aun así no explica porque Fugitaka no me ha dicho nada-

-es que no te acuerdas del día del atentado- pregunto esta vez Clow; Sakura se dio la vuelta para verlo mientras trataba de recordar, regreso su vista a Touya y los recuerdos, no todos, azotaron su cabeza

*******flakh blak Sakura*******

-mami, mama, donde estas- grito asustada Sakura de 5 años, estaba en una aldea en llamas personas corrían asustadas y varias batallas entre vampiros y humanos si desataban a su alrededor lo que causo que la separación de su madre, dejándola sola en medio de la batalla -AAAAHHH por favor ayuda- grito mas asustada al ver como una bola de energía se dirigía a ella, pero luego diviso a un chico de unos 12 años acercándose a ella quitarla del camino antes de que la energía le dañara.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto preocupado; Sakura aprovecho para verlo mejor, tenía el pelo castaño muy oscuro y ojos del mismo tono, a pesar de que de verdad se veía preocupado su presencia le decía que se alejara por lo que se asusto mas y se separo de él unos dos pasos.

-por favor no me haga daño, solo quiero buscar a mi mama- suplico la niña.

-no digas tonterías; al contrario pienso ayudarte- le extendió la mano -ven, te llevare con tu madre-

-¿De verdad?-

-si claro no te preocupes-

-gracias-

así el niño se encargo de quitar del camino a aquel que se interpusiera, defendiendo también a la niña, a pesar de que su presencia de transmitía mucho miedo, supo que era buena persona por ese acepto ir con él.

-mira hay esta- dijo el niño una vez que se hubiera alejado de la aldea -mira- señalo a lo lejos a Nadesko quien parecía muy preocupada.

-Mama aquí estoy- corrió hasta ella quien la recibió con un gran abrazo

-oh gracias a dios Esmeralda que estas bien- la mujer dirigió su vista al joven -muchas gracias... Touya-

-¿Touya?- pensó confundida la niña es que acaso su madre conoce al joven-

-no hay de qué; solo hacia mi trabajo-

-eso no es cierto, yo se que aunque no te lo hubiera dicho hiráis por ella- Nadesko le envió un sonrisa de agradecimiento, lo abrazo con fuerza y le dio un beso en la frente.

-bueno no hay tiempo que perder ballanse pronto; yo ayudare a mi padre mientras huyen-

-si, por favor cuídate mucho y dile a tu padre que haga lo mismo... Los amo-

-y yo también a ti, bueno adiós- fue lo último que dijo antes de dirigirse de nuevo a la aldea

-mama tu lo conoces- pregunto la niña con curiosidad y con inocencia.

-no es nada en especial cariño, anda vámonos no hay tiempo que perder- y lo último que recuerda es que su madre la toma d la mano y salió corriendo con ella hacia el bosque... Pero lo que sigue todavía esta en negro.

******* Fin del falhk blak de Sakura *******

-eras tu... Esos ojos, claro, ahora todo tiene mucho más sentido, esos eran tus ojos, unos ojos que me trasmitían tranquilidad a pasar de que tu aura me trasmite lo contrario.

-sabía que no te sería tan difícil reconocerme- dijo Touya con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿qué paso contigo después del atentado?, ¿porque no fueron a buscarme? O por lo menos ver si estaba bien-

-no teníamos ningún medio para buscarte- hablo otra vez Clow -además para evitar ya todo contacto que una vez existió con hadas y vampiros, le hicimos crear a Fugitaka que Touya había muerto en batalla, obvio que no se lo tomo muy bien... Le dolió perder a su hijo... Pero no perdió la esperanza de que su hija estuviera viva y por eso no perdió tiempo para buscarte... Pero al parecer no tuvo mucho éxito cierto?

-no hace pocas semanas que estoy viviendo con el-

-si eh porque-

-No, no Sakura no puedes irte a vivir con él-

-pero porque no, es su padre- pregunto esta vez Tomoyo, tanto a ella como Akane le cayó como bomba toda esta historia pero hasta ahora decidieron mantenerse a raya. clow recordó la presencia de las humanas... Y la razón por la que no quería más delicado que el anterior; por lo que tomo un profundo suspiro, dejaría primero que Sakura asimilara todo lo que acababa de suceder y ya se lo contaría.

-lo mejor será que todos tomen un descanso, debes estar muy cansada, por el viaje y por lo que se acaba de contar, mas tarde te explicare lo que sigue-

-ósea que aun hay mas- Sakura

-sí pero esto no tiene mucho que ver de quien desciendes-

-que quiere decir-

-todo a su tiempo querida Sakura primero descansa-

-está bien... Muchas gracias... Por contarme todo esto ahora siento que... Ese gran peso de encima por saber que tenía algo diferente a los demás y no saber él porque... Ahora que todo quedo aclarado todo, siento que por fin puedo ser como los demás- abrazo a Clow pasando sus brazos por la cintura y apoyando su cabeza en su pecho- gracias... Muchas gracias... Abuelo- clow feliz por su abrazo le correspondió con mucho amor y cariño -no hay de qué y bienvenida al bosque hija.

Se separo de él para ahora acercarse a Touya -a ti también gracias... Por salvarme y los sacrificios que debiste hacer por mí, sé que no debió ser fácil para un niño tan pequeño separarse de su madre-

Touya le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa -no te preocupes, todo lo hice por protegerte- poso una de sus manos en su cabeza- y por que antes de que nacieras; te quise mucho-

Sakura lo abrazo de la misma manera que Clow-

-muchas Gracias... Hermano-

Después de ese hermoso encuentro familiar, todos empezaron a tomar rumbo distintos, Touya tomo un camino más allá de la casa, un rumbo indefinido, Tomoyo empezaba a preocuparse por su mirada; que no sabía que expresión tenía así que decidió seguirlo, recorrieron el bosque hasta que Touya se detuvo en la orilla de un pequeño peñasco, pero ella pensó que sería mejor observarlo hasta que lo considerara conveniente así que se escondió en una roca a unos metros de él.

-no es de buena educación espiar a las personas- dijo Touya después de unos minutos de estar callado, sin voltearla a ver.

-lo... Lo...lo siento mucho, lo que pasa es que...-

-estabas preocupada por mi y te lo agradezco-

-no, no hay de que solo, solo- Tomoyo estaba tan nerviosas que no sabía cómo seguir; de pronto oyó una fuerte carcajada de parte de él.

-jajajajajaj lo lamento, es que jajaja te ves muy graciosa cuando te sonrojas y te pones nerviosa- dijo más relajado -gracias-

-por... ¿Porque?-

-por subirme el ánimo, la verdad no se qué pensar ahora- regreso su vista al paisaje.

-lo dices por Sakura cierto-

-si, así es... El saber que es mi hermana perdida... Me hizo sentir tantas cosas en tan solo unos segundos cuando Clow me lo hizo saber- se paso la mano por el rostro- dios porque no la había reconocido antes es la viva imagen de mi madre y además siempre sentí algo muy familiar en ella-

-no te mortifiques- se acerco un poco más a él -velo por este lado tu no hiciste nada para encontrarla pero como el destino te vio tan triste por la muerte de tu madre que te regresaron un recuerdo de ella y que mejor recuerdo que tu hermana; piénsalo quizás no pudiste proteger a tu madre pero por lo menos hoy se demostró que tienes una excusa para seguir adelante, alguien para poder darte todo tu cariño y quien mejor que tu hermana-

-si tienes razón Tomoyo, la verdad es que siempre me he sentido muy culpable por no saber cuidar de ambas, pero el saber que por lo menos ella está viva me quita un gran peso de encima- se formo un momento de silencio hasta que el volvió ha hablar- y bien- cuéntame algo de ti-

-a pues yo no tengo mucho que contar, trabajo para mantenernos a mí y a mi madre, mi padre nos abandono hace muchos años y nunca supimos nada de él-

-y has estado alguna vez comprometida o por lo menos enmarada(N/A: pero que curioso nos salió este Touya)

-jajajjajajajajaja no, no en estos momentos no estoy ni comprometida ni tampoco estoy buscando pretendientes- ella también miro fijamente sus ojos - pero si me siento atraída por alguien en especial- sin darse cuenta los dos se estaban acercando mutua mente.

-asi- los dos miraban su reflejo en los ojos del otro -me pregunto quien será el afortunado-

-bueno es alguien... Atractivo, galante, alto, un poco gruñón, maleducado y grosero; pero sé que esa es la forma de ocultarse, ya que le da pena mostrar sus sentimientos- ahora sus rostros eran lo que se estaban acercando.

-sabes... Yo también me siento atraída por alguien... Es de pelo sedoso y negro azabache que a pesar de tener ese color brilla más que una perla, tiene la piel tan blanca como la nieve que me hace recordar porque siempre me ha gustado el invierno-

-porque?- hablaban en susurro

-porque en invierno a pesar de que todo está muerto bajo esas frías capas de nieve, muy en el fondo guarda y protege una vida nueva y maravillosa al mismo tiempo (que romántico me salió Touya no?) además que sus ojos son tan brillantes como un diamante azul que al solo contacto con el sol brillan intensamente, son... Las propias amatistas-

-que hermosas palabras, me pregunto a quien sean dirigidas- los dos seguían hablando en susurró, cerrando sus ojos poco a poco y acercárosle cada vez más sus labios.

-pues es alguien muy especial, pues ha demostrado tenerle un gran cariño a mi hermana tanto así que tuvo que aventurarse a un lugar desconocido por ella sin protección alguna; en conclusión si quieres conocer a esa persona deberás buscarla en un espejo-

-eso es lo que hacen las amigas- Touya ahora la sostenía suavemente por la cintura y sus rostros cada vez se acercaban mas y mas -se ayudan unas a otras-

-eso es lo que...- sus labios ahora estaban a escasos centímetros de encontrarse -también me hace sentir atraído por ella- fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer por completo la distancia que lo separaba de sus labios, fue un beso intenso desde el principio (N/A: estos dos no pierden el tiempo su atracción era muy grande desde el principio según se ve) al cual los dos correspondieron, Tomoyo ahora le pasaba los brazos por su cuello y Touya apretaba mas su agarre de la cintura esta vez con las dos manos. Pero la falta de aire hizo de las suyas haciéndolos separar un poco sus caras más sus cuerpos seguían en las mismas posiciones.

-espero que con esto hayas entendido- hablo Touya -quien es la persona que de verdad me gusta- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, para después reír como un par de niños.

-la verdad... Eso fue estupendo-

-lo mismo digo deberíamos hacerlo más seguido-

-por ti lo hare las veces que quieras- lo tomo del rostro y empezó a dar repentinos besos en los labios -todo lo que te complace a ti me complace a mi también- dijo aun sin detenerse

-sí, si todo eso me parece maravilloso, pero es mejor regresar con los demás ya deben pensar que estamos perdidos-

Tomoyo le paso las manos por el pecho mientras lo veía en forma provocadora- o que nos estamos entreteniendo con otras cosas en el camino-

-oye no me des ideas que sin importarme nada las hare-

Ahora Tomoyo le da un suave golpe en el pecho mientras reía suavemente -no seas ridículo anda nos deben estar esperando- le tomo de la mano e hizo que también comenzara a andar

-está bien... Por ahora te hare caso pero esto no quiere decir que vaya a renunciar a mis planes- se puso a su lado y la tomo nuevamente de la cintura, provocándole otra risa.

-deja de fantasía tan pronto pervertido-

-pervertido seria si lo pensara hacer con todas las chicas, pero solo tengo ojos para ti-

-vámonos, los demás nos deben estar esperando-

-si, debemos estar presentes para mostrarle nuestro apoyo a Sakura- su cara ahora se notaba seria -lo que está por contarle mi abuelo no será nada fácil para ella-

- a que te refieres-

-solo espera y veras Tomoyo-

*******Mientras tanto con Sakura y los demás*******

-aun no lo puedo creer esto es como un sueño- dijo Akane con ilusión mientras miraba a las demás hadas por do quiere acompañado de Sakura y de Clow.

-sí, uno de estos días te enseñare todo con más calma- dijo Clow-

-esto de verdad que es interesante me gustaría tener esos poderes-

-dentro de poco los tendrás, solo hay que esperar- dijo Clow como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-QUE- gritaron Sakura y Akane

-es que no se han dado cuente- pregunto extrañado y ambas lo negaron -tu mi niña eres descendientes de Ceres celestiales... Eres como una de nosotros-

-no... No entiendo señor-

-la verdad yo tampoco entiendo abuelo-

-tu perteneces al clan Li ¿verdad?- Akane asintió -¿es que nadie te ha hablado de eso?... Ustedes son descendientes del guardián del bosque más poderoso de todos los tiempos; su apellido era Li-

-ósea que... Yo soy un hada; como Sakura-

-claro que lo eres-

-y mi hermano también-

-por supuesto, el ya supo de sus poderes cuando era mucho más pequeño que tu y a aprendido a manejar sus poderes de una forma asombrosa-

-entonces... Shaoran es un hada también -la expresión que hubo en el rostro de Sakura no era fácil de describir; eran tantas emociones que recibió cuando le dieron esa noticia; por un lado estaba dolida por que Shaoran tenía secretos para con ella, aunque no podía enfadarse con el puesto su verdad era más grave que la de él pero le dolía aun mas saber eso el que sea hada lo convierte en su enemigo.

-¡hay que emoción Sakura no lo crees!- sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por los gritos de Akane -ahora mi hermano y tu podrán estar juntos por que el también tiene poderes... Lo que me molesta es que no me lo haya dicho nunca y mucho menos que yo también los tengo-

-me imagino que no quería presionarte; si supieras la verdad seguramente te pondrías a entrenar muy duro- explico Sakura con toda la paciencia del mundo.

-pero mira mi hermano ahora no tendrá que pensar mal de ti-

-me temo que esto aumenta las posibilidades de que me odie-

-Que-

-los vampiros y las hadas son enemigos desde nos traicionaron-

-eso no es cierto- hablo por fin Clow- tu también eres como nosotros, te diré algo, tu solo tienes de los humanos es su fenotipo, pero tus genes son una mezcla entre vampiro y hada, por ser las especies más poderosas-

- por eso no puedo volar- si, por lo de la tradición en parte es verdad y es de lo que he querido explicarte desde el comienzo-

En ese momento, Sakura sintió que la jalaban de la falda de su vestido, se da la vuelta, bajo la vista y descubrió que era un felino, un felino que le pareció muy familiar, se agacho para verlo mejor y el aprovecho para darle grandes lameteos, cuando lo vio mejor sus ojos dorados; ojos dorados inconfundibles para ella.

-¿kero?- en respuesta ahora el felino puso sus patas delanteras en sus hombros empujándola un poco

-kero- tomo la cabeza entre sus manos -eres tu- nuevamente la lamio -si- ahora empezaba a derramar lagrimas -eres tú, mi Kero, eres tu- dijo emocionada mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello -no puedo creerlo eres tu- se separo un poco de el -pero que te paso, por poco no te reconozco-

Lo vio mejor; Kero ahora llevaba una armadura plateada en su cabeza y en el pecho en donde ambas se encontraban rubíes en forma ovalada y con grandes alas

-si es sorprendente verdad- hablo con calma Clow -nos extraños mucho encontrarlo solo en el bosque-

El rostro de Sakura se entristeció al recordar ese acontecimiento.

-no es bueno que te separes de él, es tu guardián-

-que-

-tú lo encontraste cuando era un cachorro verdad- ella asintió -el era una cría que iba a ser entrenado para convertirse en un guardián del bosque, ese es su destino... Pero al parecer el caso de este fue muy especial; el decidió a quien brindarle su protección y es admirable que todavía este con esa idea-

-perdóname Kero- lo abrazo de nuevo por el cuello -perdóname, de verdad nunca quise hacerte eso, pero era necesario-

-y porque tiene esa apariencia- pregunto curiosa Akane.

-no hicimos nada en especial simplemente le dimos la figura que tendría un guardián de su categoría-

-y muy bueno tal como me imagine un guardián en ti- dijo Sakura orgullosa.

-ya estamos aquí- anuncio su llegada Touya y Tomoyo, esta ultima tomada de su brazo seguidos por Yukito.

-bien ceo que es hora de aclararlo todo de una vez -hablo con seriedad Clow quien se puso frente a Akane -dime pequeña se que sabes algo de nosotros y también de quien desciendes-

-si ahora que lo dice señor Clow ya me acorde, mi hermano me hablado de eso, nosotros descendemos de las hadas por nuestro descendiente Xiao lang Li; esperen ese no es el nombre de de hermano?-

-me imagino que el nombre fue idea de tu abuelo, y ya se había percatado de los poderes de tu hermano y lo habrá educado para ello-

-pero eso todavía no explica la rivalidad que hay entre vampiros y hadas- pregunto Tomoyo confusa.

Clow solo respiro profundamente, luego abrir sus ojos que denotaban seriedad y comenzó a relatar -hace mucho tiempo la tierra era un bosque amplio que reposaba de paz y quietud... Los vampiros antes eran amigables y solo se alimentaban de la energía de la naturaleza.

Nosotros éramos los guardianes del bosque y nos llevábamos bien con todas las creaturas pero nuestros mejores amigos eran los humanos y vampiros; aunque ellos no eran muy aceptados por los humanos-

-y como no si son unos demonios- intervino Touya.

-silencio de que siga contando- regaño Tomoyo

-el bosque era dominados por un vampiro y un hada, el vampiro se llamaba Alucard Kinimoto, mientras que el hada se llamaba Xiao Lang Li, ambos eran los mejores amigos casi hermanos, y gracias a ellos el bosque se mantenía en armonía. Pero como puede suceder el equilibrio de la naturaleza cambio... Y Exus el mismo espíritu de la destrucción salió de las entrañas de la tierra y vertió todo su veneno, destruyéndolo todo a su paso.

Los humanos buscaron aterrados un refugio y no se supo nada de ellos sino después; y lamentablemente el veneno de Exus era tan fuerte que termino por perjudicar a muchas creaturas entre ellas los vampiros convirtiéndolos en lo que son ahora.

-en demonio según ustedes- Sakura

-las única esperanza de salvar a la tierra eran Alucard y Xiao Lang, pero lamentablemente Xiao Lang no tuvo la fuerza para detenerlo y resulto herido en batalla.

Pero lo más asombroso es que Alucard pudo invocar a las fuerzas mágicas de la naturaleza y usando dos armas legendarias pudo sellar a Exus dentro de un árbol encantado y salvar el mundo-

-entonces... Los vampiros salvaron el mundo- pregunto asombrada Sakura.

-así es, y esas dos armas legendarias pueden ser usadas tanto para el bien como para el mal todo depende de las intenciones de su poseedor-

-y uno de ellos es... La espada de las llamas negras ¿verdad?-

-esa espada fue fundada por las propias manos de Alucard, es por eso que está en manos de los Vampiros, mientras que el otro instrumento todavía esta desaparecido pero si lo juntas con la espada creara un arma extraordinaria que le dará poderes ilimitados a quien la posea-

-que paso con los demás después de eso- pregunto Akane.

-lamentablemente, el conjuro que uso Alucard para vencer a Exus le costó la vida. xiao Lang fue testigo de todo y estuvo con él hasta el último momento, fue ahí cuando Alucard le aseguro que todo ya no sería como antes y tenia razón minutos después los humanos aparecieron y debido a como encontraron todo, llegaron a la conclusión de que eso era un atentado de los vampiros para quedarse con todo, pero que afortunadamente Xia lang los salvo-

-eso no es cierto- exploto Sakura- no, eso no puede ser, jamás creí que de verdad hubieran humanos tan crueles-

-pues para que veas que así es- aclaro Touya.

-o dios que horror y que paso después- Tomoyo.

-los vampiros injustamente fueron desterrados del bosque y fueron a vivir en la zona en la Exus vertió su veneno-

-esa es la zona en donde están ahora-

-sí, me imagino que ya abras sentido un aura maligna en los alrededores- al ver que asintió prosiguió -pero también hay algo que todo el mundo desconocía hasta el mismo Xiao Lang no lo supo sino cuando Alucard se lo confeso en su lecho de muerte y la razón por la cual ellos se llevaron muy bien-

-¿que era?-

-Alucard tenía una parte hada- todos hicieron una exclamación de sorpresa ante tal declaración

-no, no puedo creerlo- dijo pasmada Sakura.

-si, por eso su cuerpo no resistió mucho aquel conjunto era demasiado poder tanto de las armas como de los suyos que acaba con su vida-

-¿eso no se parece en algo a ti Sakura?-

-si… quizás tengas razón pequeña Akane-

-y eso no es todo-

-a no, que mas-

-Alucard también arbitrio que el hechizo no duraría toda la vida, ese solo se romperá cuando el elegido; un dependiente suyo este en sus mismas condiciones que él; cuando ese heredero este preparado, el sello se abrirá y el debe estar listo para volver a encerarlo-

-¿a qué te refieres?; es que sea igual que él, la combina perfecta entre un hada y un vampiro... Es decir Sakura-

-pero... Eso no puede ser yo también tengo parte humana -

-si es verdad, y eso cambia un poco las cosas pero eso no te descarta de ser el heredero de Alucard-

-por eso es que el rey vampirico, nuestro abuelo, hizo aquel atentado- dijo Touya.

-que quieres decir-

-cuando nuestro abuelo supo de la relación de nuestros padres no mando a matar a nuestra madre; eso fue lo que todos creyeron a quien quería matar de verdad... Era a ti-

-QUE-

-sí, el supo desde el principio de esa historia por eso al enterarse que nació el heredero; supo que si dejaba de existir el mundo seguiría con la misma paz que he prosperado hasta ahora-

-los vampiros otra vez intentaron salvar el mundo- pregunto Tomoyo

-y esa era la manera de salvarlos; matándome- dijo Sakura en un tono muy rencoroso mientras trataba de quitarse las lagrimas que salían por esa razón

-se que esa no era la mejor opción pero así era él, cree que matando solucionarían todo, por eso interferimos en esa pelea... Para salvarte-

Un momento de silencio se formo por todo el lugar y Sakura mantenía la mirada al piso y su filetillo le cubría los ojos. Ahora entendía muchas cosas, seguramente solo su padre y Eriol sabían la verdad, quizás hasta Zulfus; su misión en ese mundo era mucho más grande de lo que había imaginado; no quería cargar con tantos puestos ella sola... Pero era su deber, su destino asignado desde que llego al mundo y no podía hacer nada por cámbialo.

-yo no te voy a obligar a que te quedes con nosotros... Pero créeme que me haría muy feliz que te quedaras y poder conocerte mejor- clow

Sakura ahora levantaba la mirada seria y se limpiaba las lágrimas

-a mi también me gustaría conocerte mejor... Sin embargo ahora debo regresar; ya está por caer la noche- vio hacia el horizonte y ver como el sol estaba a punto de esconderse - les prometí que estaría de regreso en la noche y no puedo permitir que se levanten sospecha- mostro una débil sonrisa - pero les prometo venir a visitarlos cuando pueda- se acerco a Clow -muchas gracias otra vez por contarme todo ahora me siento un poco mejor, más libre, no sabes lo mucho que significa para mí esto- lo abrazo -gracias-

-no hay de qué pequeña- le correspondió al abrazo.

-hermano como me hubiera gustado conocerte estoy segura que entre Eriol y yo nos hubiéramos llevado muy bien-

-no te preocupes por eso Sakura yo me conformaba con verte a distancia-

-Tomoyo, Akane gracias por escucharme y querer estar siempre con migo, de verdad son las mejores amigas que uno puede desear- las abrazo a ambas -ustedes también deberían irse a casa-

-no te preocupes me hare cargo de que lleguen con bien- Touya

-muchas gracias... Abuelo Clow; Kero amigo- el felino no tardo al responder ante su llamado - me llevarías, aunque sea por esta vez?- lo sobo la cabeza y Kero o demoro en agachándose indicándole que lo montara- muchas gracias- se monto - valla esta mas grande de lo que recordaba, muy bien andando-

Una vez que Kero prendió vuelo, Sakura se despedía de todos hasta ya perderlos de vista. El vuelo fue tranquilo hasta que llegaron a los territorios del castillo, una ve hay le pidió a Kero que aterrizara en un lugar poco apartado.

-muchas gracias Kero, fue muy divertido Volar contigo pero ahora deberás regresar -Kero hizo una expresión diciendo que no estaba de acuerdo -no te preocupes, te visitare pronto lo prometo- le beso la cabeza y alejarse del cuando se estaba alzando el vuelo.

-por dios Sakura donde has estado nos tenias ya preocupados a todos- le reclamo en compañía de Kaho en las puertas del castillo.

-lo siento Eriol, solo que perdí la noción del tiempo es todo-

-tu padre y Zulfus te están esperando para que comiences con tus lesiones- Kaho.

-si enseguida voy- se fue retirando del lugar dejando a Eriol y Kaho extrañados.

-no notas algo diferente en ella- pregunto Eriol.

-si... Esta vez no se ha quejado de nada-

-tú crees que tenga que ver con su visita a los humanos-

-quizás sea eso deberíamos dejarla salir más seguido entonces-

-a propósito... Sabes donde esta mi padre-

-no tengo ni la más remota idea-

-tampoco sabes de alguien que lo sepa-

-no para nada; estas salidas de tu padre están extrañando mucho a Fuguitaka y al Zulfus-

-a mi también Kaho, a mi también y presiento que nada bueno saldrá de esto- se cruzo de brazos.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*Mientras tanto en el bosque*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Que esta noche se encontraba más oscuro de lo normal y con una niebla tan espesa que seria imposible ver por donde caminas; pero poco a poco se comenzó a distinguir una silueta oscura encapuchada que se acercaba a uno de los tantos arboles, se le quedo contemplando la copa por unos momentos, para luego pegar su mano al árbol y después de unos segundos el árbol comenzó a emitir un leve brillo.

-te gusta no es así- le hablo al árbol con voz de ultratumba -ten paciencia una vez que consiga que se una a nosotros te aseguro que disfrutaras de un gran festín cuando te libere; solo te pido algo más de paciencia-

Luego de decir esto se retiro del lugar dejando que la neblina hiciera su trabajo de esconderlo.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Ya han pasado pocos días desde que Sakura supo de la verdad y estaba más que decidida a cumplir con su entrenamiento y con su misión. Ese día decidió volver a visitar a su abuelo y a su hermano, ya que esta vez tenía que escapar y volver en la puesta de sol un poco antes que los demás despertaran, pero no conto que esta vez tendría compañía.

Eriol quien aparte de extremado también estaba preocupado por esas salidas tan seguidas que tenia Sakura casi todos los días y más si no le contaba nada; se suponía que no habían secretos entre ellos, por lo que ya no aguantaba la curiosidad decidió seguirla, lo bueno es que el despiste de Sakura era tan grande que nunca lo descubriría y eso que la seguía de cerca; el camino cada vez le parecía más extraño y más cuando Sakura se acercaba a la cascada, según los sabios esas tierras eran prohibidas para los vampiros y nunca quisieron dar detalles del porque; siguió a Sakura por todo el trayecto no veía nada salvo a un brillo verdoso que provenía del dije de Sakura el cual hizo contado con una gran roca y esta se movía dejándoles el paso, desafortunadamente para el no había avanzado mucho cuando alguien lo delato.

-CUIDADO un demonio- en menos de 5 segundos era rodeado por las hadas preparadas que se defendió pero alguien le dio un golpe en la nuca dejándolo casi inconciente; se dio la vuelata para comprobar, que su atacante había sido Touya.

-no, no, esperen, el es Eriol, es un amigo, hermano, el no le hará daño a nadie- defendió Sakura.

-Eriol?... Nuestro primo?-

-primo?- pregunto mientras se incorporaba y se recupera del golpe- nuestro primo Touya?...no se supone que el está muerto?-

-pues ya ves que es todo lo contrario estoy vivito y coleado- dijo con ironía

-si como dicen hierba mala nunca muere- dijo burlón

-escuchen todos, el es Eriol mi primo, el de verdad es un vampiro pero no es como los demás el me ha ayudado mucho, es mi mejor amigo, muy querido y les aseguro que él no les hará daño así que por favor acéptenlo- dijo Sakura elevando la voz

-gracias Sakura con mucho gusto te ayudare, pero primero me gustaría que me contaras todo que no entiendo nada-

Entre todos sus amigos (Touya, Tomoyo, Akane y Clow) le contaron una a una cada parte de la historia desde que lo que sucedió con Clow y su pareja hasta llegar a la parte de sus ancestros y la misión que Sakura carga sobre sus hombro,

Eriol no podía creer eso, ósea, el conocía ese relato de sus ancestros, pero la versión que el conocía era que las hadas los habían culpado de ello por esa catástrofe y fue así como comenzó su rivalidad y le guerra.

-la verdad... No sé qué decir de verdad esto me parece fascinante-

-verdad que si Eriol, yo tampoco me lo he podido creer nada, pero el saber todo esto me quita u gran peso de encima-

-oye Sakura tu eres pariente de el entonces- pregunto Akane en tono enojado, la estancia que estuvo en el palacio, Eriol, como consejero de su hermano, tan poco le agradaba la cercanía que este tenía con Sakura.

-y ti pequeña que haces aquí, no deberías estar en el palacio-

-yo he estado aquí para entrenar-

-¿entrenar?-

-Akane viene de descendencia de hadas y todo este tiempo desde que sabemos la verdad ella nos ha acompañado para desarrollar su magia que de verdad son muy útiles- explico Sakura.

-valla eso tampoco me lo esperaba, ¿será que por eso no le agradaba tanto a Shaoran?-

-quizás- dijo ahora con nostalgia; llevaba varias semanas sin saber de él y lo extrañaba tanto.

-oye Sakura por que no por hoy te tomas el día y vas a visitarlo- propuso Eriol sonriente.

-que... De verdad Eriol, ósea, los del clan no se molestaran y Fuguitaca y Zulfus-

-no te preocupes hablare con ellos lo entenderán-

-muchas gracias Eriol- lo abrazo con fuerza debido a la emoción -de verdad gracias no sabes lo que significa para mí esto, ya te debó una mas-

-no tienes porque preocuparte-

-muy bien ya basta de esto Sakura, debes saber controlar tus impulsos recuérdalo- dijo Touya enfundado.

-no puedo acaso abrazar a mi primo- dijo con enfado, pero se calmo -tranquilízate hermano no te pongas así que abrazos para ti tengo muchísimos- lo abrazo a él.

-Tomoyo, Akane creo que ya es hora de irnos no creen- dijo con emoción a sus dos amigas quienes no parecían estarlo tanto como ella.

-que les sucede-

-pues veras... Sakura no sería mejor que fuéramos en otro momento es que- hablo Tomoyo pero Sakura la interrumpió.

-es que no entiendes que una oportunidad así no me sucede tan seguida; además me muero de ganas por ver a Shaoran... Por favor entiéndame- suplico

-Sakura compórtate, por dios apenas eres una niña para pensar así; concéntrate-

-no seas aguafiestas Touya- hablo esta vez Yukito.

-pero es la verdad...-

-no importa ahora, Tomoyo, Akane el día de hoy yo seré quien las acompañe a casa

- estás segura Sakura no sería mejor esperarnos unos días- Akane -además es posible que no te encuentres con algo agradable- pensó en vos alta.

-que quieres decir pequeña-

-no, no nada-

Tanto la niña como Tomoyo estaban muy nerviosas, como si le temieran a algo, Sakura y los demás podían presentirlo.

-hay algo... Que me estas ocultando verdad chicas-

-que no, no para nada-

-bueno no importa, no las voy a obligar a decirme nada- les sonrió para calmar la situación -porque no mejor ya se van preparando, ya viene siendo la hora de que partan- intervino Clow con calma -pequeña no olvides repasar lo que has visto hoy- le dijo a Akane.

-si maestro Clow, le prometo no defraudarlo.

-así lo espero, bueno cuídense-

-hasta luego Abuelo-

Luego de la despedida; tomaron rumbo al castillo, Sakura iba montada en Kero; mientras que Tomoyo y Akane iban en un cabello.

Una vez llegaron al castillo, sin ser vistas, poco antes de anochecer; Kero tuvo que regresar ya que con su nueva apariencia le sería imposible pasar desapercibido.

-cuídate mucho amigo- se despidió Sakua antes de que prendiera vuelo.

-sa... sakura- llamo temblorosa Tomoyo.

-si ¿Qué sucede?-

-no crees... Que sería mejor que saludaras primero a las chicas-

-si- apoyo Akane -ellas también te han estado extrañando mucho-

-si quizás tengan razón... Pero primero me gustaría ver a Shaoran-

-ah pero...

-no puedes verlo todavía Sakura-

-porque... Acaso le sucedió algo- pregunta preocupada-

-no, pero en realidad-

-entonces no habrá ningún problema- se dio la vuelta -luego nos vemos chicas- después de decir esto salio corriendo a la entrada ignorando las suplías de Tomoyo y Akane de que se detuviera.

-"_no logro entender porque están así"..."bueno eso no importa si no me quieren contar lo entenderé; por ahora lo único que me importa es ver a Shaoran, no puedo esperar a verlo"-_ fue corriendo otra vez; pasillo tras pasillo se estaba ya agotando sus energías, se detuvo por unos de los pasillos para tomar un poco de aire y al levantar la mirada y diviso la figura de Shaoran apareciendo al otro lado del pasillo.

-SHAORAN- como si nunca hubiera estado cansada corrió para alcanzarlo y darle un fuerte abrazo que no lo hizo dar unos pasos hacia atrás y la veía como si n creyera que la estuviera viendo frente suyo.

-Sa... Sakura; eres tu- la tomo del rostro e hizo levantar su cara sonriente.

-sí, si soy yo Shaoran... Por dios no sabes cómo te extrañe-

Ahora fue ella quien la tomo su rostro entre sus manos para darle besos cortos en los labios una y otra vez sin parar...

Pero extremadamente...

El no respondía a ninguno.

Luego sintió como la tomaba de los hombros para alejarlo de el por unos pasos.

-que pasa Shaoran- pregunto extrañada-¿no te alegra que este aquí?-

El no respondía a ninguna de sus preguntas, es mas ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos.

-¿qué pasa?- poso una de sus manos en su mejilla para dirigir su mirada hasta ella- ¿te sucede algo?, ¿Estás enfermo?

_-"como quisiera"-_ respiro hondo _–"como quisiera regresarte todos estos besos con los mios... Pero no, ya no puedo"_; Sakura... Lo mejor será que te vayas-

-que... Pero... ¿Porque Shaoran?-

-lo nuestro... Ya no funciona- se aparto unos pasos de ella y le dio la espalda- lo mejor será que regrese a donde estabas y nos evitemos problemas-

-Shaoran- poso su mano en su hombro -?tu sabes algo de mí?- pregunto temblorosa... Quizás estaba así porque se habrá enterado de algo.

-¿de qué estás hablando?- se dio la vuelta mirándola con extrañeza.

-bueno... Tu... No has... Escuchado nada extraño de mí-

-yo no he sabido nada mas de ti, ni siquiera me han dicho dónde estabas-

-en... Entonces... ¿Porque me dices todo esto?-

-porque... Simplemente ya no hay nada-

-que quieres decir... He hecho algo que te molestara-

Respiro profundo intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas paras que entendiera -solo que lo nuestro ya no es lo mismo-

-¿Que quieres decir?-

-oye tu qué haces abrazada a mi prometido- hablo Meiling apareciendo en la habitación.

-yo solo quiero que me aclare las cosas-

-y es que no es más que obvio, o es que donde quiera que estaba el basurero en donde te encontrabas no te llego lo noticia- ahora tomo a Shaoran posesivamente del brazo.

-Meiling déjame hablar con ella, esto es entre ella y yo-

-pero su supones que la noticia se la tendríamos que dar nosotros-

-de que noticia me están hablando- pregunto con un poco de impaciencia y miedo.

-lo que pasa es que...- Shaoran intento explicárselo pero lo interrumpieron.

-es que tienes que felicitarnos y prometernos que estarás presente en nuestra boda-

Un gran balde de agua helada; más bien un gran barril con hielo siento que caía sobre ella y como todo empezaba a darle vueltas... Pero... Como era eso posible.

-es... Estas mintiendo verdad?... Por favor Shaoran dime que esto no es verdad... Por favor Shaoran dime que esto no es verdad que oí mal- suplico.

-no Sakura, es la verdad, Meiling y yo... Hemos dado cuenta de que lo nuestro va mas allá de una simple amista y decidimos por fin formalizar lo nuestro- en todo ese tiempo, mientras decía esas crueles palabras, no se atrevía a verla a los ojos, pero ella estaba más concentrada en lo que escuchaba que no se fijo en ese detalle.

-dime por favor que esta es una horrible pesadilla- las lagrimas ya se asomaban por sus ojos.

-pues claro que no lo es niña, esta es la pura y clara realidad, ya te abras dado cuenta de que lo que yo te dije aquella vez es verdad-

–_pobre ilusa de verdad crees que Shaoran se podara fijar en una cosa tan insignificante como tú, ni lo sueñes, si Shaoran se tuviera que fijar en alguien que no sea yo, te aseguro que por lo menos lo haría con alguien de su clase social… no… no me digas que te hizo creer que te casarías con él, te daré un consejo no te hagas muchas ilusiones; Shaoran es de esos que buscan a la primera que se les atraviesa para calentar la cama-_- pero ella todavía no se lo creía no podría... Era imposible que lo suyo acabara tan repentinamente, pero todavía había algo que tenía que confirmar para terminar de caer en esa realidad.

-por favor Shaoran- sollozo- dime que no me amas entonces- bajo la mirada y se limpiaba las lagrimas, mientras lo hacía no se dio cuenta de que Shaoran estaba por decirle algo, pero por un jalon que sintió en su brazo por Meilng lo interrumpió.

Mostrando ahora su mirada más dolida con la ojos cerrados le contesto.

-no... Yo no te amo, nunca... Lo hice... Solo era... Era un juego lo que hacía contigo-

Con solo escuchar aquello bastó para que no solo ella sino también todo su mundo se viniera abajo para luego estrellarse de la forma más ruda y horrible.

No podía creer que unas simples palabras la hicieran sentirse así, como el destino se empeñaba que poco a poco fuera infeliz. Se sentía tan sucia y usada peor que una basura. Pero no podía darles el lujo de verla acabada, así que respiro profundo y trato de hablar con toda la calma posible.

-valla; es muy buena noticia... Felicidades-

-si que lo es ¿Verdad?- dijo una muy alegre Meiling.

-si... Mucho, pero yo lamentablemente no estaré presente yo solo vengo de paso-

De verdad que trato pero las lagrimas nuevamente se asomaban por sus ojos.

-yo... Más bien ya me tengo que ir retirando- dio la vuelta con la intención de retirarse pero a dar pocos pasos sintió como la tomaban del ante brazo.

-espera Sakura, ya es muy tarde por lo menos quédate esta noche- pidió Shaoran.

-no- se zafo de su agarre y se dio la vuelta para verlo a los ojos -no quiero incomodar o estorbar en este lugar, asi que sera mejor que me valla- se iba a retirar pero él la volvió a tomar del brazo.

-no espera Sakura-

-SUELTAME- hablo elevando el tono de voz -no vuelvas... A tocarme, no te atrevas a volverme a hablar y sobre todo no te atrevas a buscarme para burlarte de mí, me lastimaste mucho Shaoran- ahora hablaba con reclamo- no sé cómo pude ser tan tonta, tan estúpida, por poco caigo en tu trampa, que esperabas hacer conmigo luego de obtener lo que querías, eres un miserable, no quiero saber nada de ti nunca en mi vida- sin decir más saco un pañuelo de su brillo y se lo lanzo al pecho -hasta nunca Shaoran- luego irse corriendo.

-Sakura espera- quiso ir con ella pero al dar el primer paso noto como pisaba algo, lo levanto y se dio cuenta que era un pañuelo con un bordado de flores de cerezos en toda las esquinas y en una de ellas las iníciales S.L. En letras rojas.

Quiso volver con ella pero ahora no podía avanzar debido a agarre en su brazo dado por Meiling tan posesivamente.

-te amo- susurro esperando que las palabras llegaran a ella.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Hola amigos, como les ha ido durante la espera he?... Espero que portándose bien.**

**Me alegra que todos me hayan tenido suficiente paciente y lo se llevo más de dos meses sin actualizar pero espero que este capítulo no los hecho perder las esperanzas, con respecto a nuestros protagonistas.**

**Ya con este capítulo ya deje más que aclarado como son las parejas en este fic es decir TXT y EXK en el siguiente la mayor parte hablara de ellos pero no se preocupen... Para aquellos que están ansiosos de saber que pasara con Sakura, que decisión tomara ahora y si de verdad perdió a Shaoran o mejor dicho si Shaoran la perdió a ella. **

**Estas y muchas dudas seran aclaradas en los siguientes capítulos no se lo pierdan.**

**Dejen Reviews Adiós**


	13. Cap 12:EntoncesTodo fue un eñgaño?

**Capítulo 12: Acaso..**. **Todo fue engaño?**

Sakura corría y corría, como si la persiguiera el mismísimo demonio, las lágrimas cubrían por completo sus ojos; pero esos a ella no le importó, sino lo que sentía dentro de su pecho; todo hay estaba destrozado, vacío en pedazos.

Porque Shaoran le había hecho eso... Porque... Que fue lo que hizo mal, acaso no pudo transmitirle su amor, lo único que quería ahora era alargarse de ese lugar, quería alejarse de todo y no ver a nadie...

Solo faltaba poco para llegar a las puertas del castillo cuando sorpresivamente se encontró con Tomoyo y Akane, quienes la miraban preocupadas.

-Sakura... Entonces... Ya hablaste con mi hermano- pregunto temblorosa.

- sí y déjame decirte que la sorpresa que me lleve cuando lo vi no fue nada grata-

- lo sentimos mucho Sakura- Tomoyo - intentamos decírtelo pero es que tú te veías tan contenta, no tuvimos el valor de decirte nada-

-pero debieron hacerlo, creo que así yo... Yo me habría evitado todo este dolor de verlo con ella, yo no hubiera venido-

-lo sentimos de verdad Sakura- Akane - no queríamos hacerte sentir mal-

-pues lo consiguieron, consiguieron darme un dolor incluso más fuerte, ¿Cuándo pensaban decírmelo?, ¿Cuando ya el estuviera en el altar y ya le estuviera dando el sí?

-no, no Sakura así no son las cosas-

-yo confiaba en ustedes, creí que éramos buenas amigas que entre nosotros no habría secretos-

-pero...-

-no me importan sus escusas... Yo... Mejor me voy... Ya- se limpió las lágrimas- ya no soporto estar en este lugar por más tiempo-

-espera... Sakura por favor-suplico Akane corriendo tras ella a la salida, pero antes de que la alcanzara sintió como era tomada por uno de sus hombros, al voltear vio como Tomoyo negaba suavemente con la cabeza y le susurraba.

-lo mejor por ahora es dejarla sola Akane-

-pero... Y si le pasa algo, no quiero que esta enojada conmigo- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-lo sé a mí tampoco me gusta, pero hay casos como este, en el que estar solo es la mejor opción-

-si pero...- no siguió hablando al percatarse de la presencia de su hermano corriendo hacia ellas.

-Tomoyo, Akane- hablaba agitado por la corrida -han visto a Sakura por aquí-

-no, no la hemos visto- dijo Akane con rabia en la voz.

-sé que debió pasar por aquí es la única salida cercana-

-pues... Su majestad vera...-

-esto es tu culpa hermano... Por tu culpa Sakura salió enojada con nosotras, ya ni siquiera querrá hablarnos ni querrá jugar conmigo- sollozo.

-Akane esto no es como parece- intento explicarle -de verdad las cosas no se dieron como tú crees-

-ha no, entonces que sucedió, dime que es mentira que te vas a casar con la bruja-

Se formó un momento de silencio,

-no, es cierto Akane...me tengo que casar con ella-

-eres muy malo hermano- grito la niña mientras se pegaba a su hermano y le empezaba a dar golpes hasta donde le llegaban sus manos, casi a su pecho -eres muy malo, tonto, y mentiroso-

-Akane por favor- trato de calmarla Shaoran.

-te odio hermano, te odio-

Sin decir otra cosa la niña salió corriendo adentro del castillo.

-Niña Akane por favor vuelva-

-Tomoyo- llamo, Shaoran. Ella volteo a verla con un gran resentimiento

-disculpeme majestad, pero creo que este no es el momento más oportuno para hablar-

-entiendo que tu también estés enfadada conmigo, pero también compréndeme por favor... Son órdenes de mi madre-

-qué dice? -

-mi madre no le queda mucho tiempo en este mundo-

-QUE- dijo desconcertada.

-te lo explicare mejor, y espero que después de escucharme se lo expliques mejor a Akane; sé que solo a ti te puede escuchar-

-si está bien-

******* Flank Blak de Shaoran*******

Estaba el en el cuarto de la reina, ella acostada en su lecho, estaba toda pálida y no paraba de toser su rostro estaba todo declamado y ya no era posible pensar que era aquella mujer seria y una mirada tan penetrante que bastaría para intimidar a cualquiera.

-cow cow(tosiendo) -hijo cow cow como le escuchaste decir al médico antes de que se fuera... Y es posible que no me quede mucho Tiempo en este mundo-

-no, no digas eso madre, te pondrás bien te lo aseguro- dijo angustiado mientras tomaba su mano - ya verás que todo saldrá bien, no pienses así- le beso la mano, con cariño.

- sabes en estos momentos nada me haría más feliz que dejar este mundo... Sabiendo cow cow que Cow cow que estas con la persona correcta-

-lo estoy madre- soltó una sonrisa provocada por el recuerdo de la joven castaña dueña de su corazón y de sus pensamientos -y créame que no podría estar más seguro y feliz como cuando estoy con ella-

-oh mi hijo, eso es estupendo entonces eso quiere decir que muy pronto le pedirás matrimonio-

-si he estado pensando mucho en eso, pero como hace unas semanas que no la he visto no he tenido la oportunidad... Ni siquiera sé si me aceptara-

-¿Que no la has visto en semanas?- pregunto extrañada -pero si Meiling no se ha ido a ninguna parte-

-que- era increíble que su madre aun en ese estado siga pensando que se casara con Meiling - madre, escuche ya le he dicho que yo no pienso casarme con Meiling, digo ella y yo no congeniamos en nada, somos muy opuestos-

-pero, hijo así es como empiezan las mejores relaciones-

-pero este no es el caso madre, y menos cuando yo ya tengo a la persona a quien amar-

-oh valla y se puede saber quién es-Respiro hondo -Sakura, Sakura Ribera -

-Sakura... Ese no es el nombre de esa campesina que trabajaba aquí hace poco-

-tranquilícese madre, y si es ella... Con ella es con quien quisiera pasar el resto de mi vida; es a ella a la que escogí como esposa-

-pero hijo, yo siempre quise que tu esposa, fuera alguien de nuestro linaje, alguien a quien se podría considerar una dama, no alguien a quien solo se la pasa en un rancho, ordeñando vacas y cuidando caballos, no, no hijo, ella no pertenece a nuestro círculo social-

-sé que a ella tampoco le gustaría la idea de vivir como alguien de la realeza... Pero hare todo lo posible por hacer que se sienta cómoda y de ser posible eso... Lo siento madre pero no tendría más alternativa que hirme con ella-

-ESTAS BROMEANDO cow cow Cow -

-madre, por favor, relájese, recuerde lo que dijo el médico, nada de emociones fuertes-

-pero como cow cow cow como quieres no ponerme así si me estás diciendo que te casaras con la mujer equivocada cow cow-

-Sakura es la mejor mujer que he tenido la fortuna de conocer y... la amo-

-no puedo, creerlo, sencillamente no puedo creerlo-

-pero así son las cosas madre-

- pero hijo cow cow cow cow - cada vez la reina tosía con mas fuerzas pero esta daba la impresión que la estaban ahogando.

-MADRE- Shaoran la tomo de los hombros - madre, madre está bien-

-no cow cow hijo cow cow no estoy bien, creo que no faltara mucho para que deje de existir-

-no, no diga eso madre- le apretaba la mano con fuerza -ya vera que se recuperara pronto y podrás vivir muchos años más, quizás también pueda estar presente en la boda de Akane- trato de sonreír.

La reina soltó una leve sonrisa - si ojala que fuera así, pero principalmente me gustaría verte en tu boda con Meiling-

-madre va empezar de nuevo con eso, lo mejor será que descanse, luego hablaremos de eso- Shaoran se levantó de la cama con la intención de retirarse de la habitación, pero antes de dar la vuelta su madre le tomo su mano; al bajar la vista hasta ella pudo apreciar sus ojos llenos de angustia y miedo

-por favor hijo- suplico con los ojos cristalinos.

-ma...ma... Madre- estaba desconcertado, era la primera vez que veía de ese modo a su madre, que por primera vez mostrara emociones.

-cásate con Meiling-

-pe... Pero madre-

-por favor te lo suplico, cumple la última voluntad de esta enferma moribunda, te aseguro que nada me haría más feliz que te cases con una mujer de clase y muy fina-

-no puedo madre ya se lo he dicho yo amo a otra persona-

-no eso no es cierto solo estas encaprichado con ella-

-Claro que no; yo la amo de verdad-

-por favor abre los ojos, hace semanas que no la vez quien sabe lo que esté haciendo, donde estará y con quien-

-de seguro a ido a ver a su familia, su hogar queda un poco lejos de aquí-

-mira no me importa nada esa mujer; lo que me importa de verdad en tu futuro con Meiling-

-yo no deseo casarme con ella nunca-

-pero Shaoran te lo suplico, es como una tradición que un príncipe se case con alguna princesa o una dama de linaje cow cow cow vas a romperla solo por una insignificante campesina-

-pues...- de nuevo fue interrumpido por un fuerte ataque de tos de la reina y esta vez daba la impresión de que se le dificultaba cada vez más respirar.

-madre, madre, por favor, cálmense respire-

-casate con Meiling antes de que muera por favor-

-pero ya le dije madre...-

-lo que pienses que sientes por esa campesina no me importa, cásate con Meiling y veras como se llegan a llevar mejor, no hay como una buena unión para que las parejas se conozcan mejor; quien sabe quizás tengan más cosas en común-

-lo dudo, llevo conociendo a Meiling desde niños y jamás he llegado a sentir por ella algo más que una gran amistad y cariño a una hermana-

-cow cow cow tonterías, por favor concédeme ese deseo antes de que deje este mundo-

-eso no pasara madre-

-no lo sabemos hijo, por lo menos dame el privilegio de verlos el día de su boda, por favor hijo no quiero dejar este mundo sin haberte dejado antes con la persona correcta-

Suspiro profundamente lo que su madre le estaba pidiendo era algo imposible que sucediera, ya tenía a otra mujer tatuada en su piel, su mente y alma. Pero no podía desobedecerla en ese estado, cualquier emoción fuerte o negativa le haría mucho daño y posiblemente la podrían perder mucho antes... Tomo la decisión... Es verdad que amaba a Sakura; pero no podía poner ese amor por la salud se su madre... Suspiro... Solo esperaba que Sakura lo perdonara algún día, a el también le destrozaría mucho perderla.

-lo hare... Me casare con Meiling- dijo con mucho desanimo, pero claro esto no pudo notarlo la reina por lo concentrada que estaba en su dicha y felicidad de escuchar a su hijo decir esas palabras.

-muy buena decisión hijo, te aseguro que no te decepcionara, Meiling será la mejor esposa que alguna vez soñaste tener-

Esperaba una respuesta afirmativa por parte de su hijo y sin embargo solo escucho un suspiro de desánimo.

Luego de eso Shaoran salió definitivamente de la habitación dejándose caer mientras se apoyaba en la puerta, una vez en el piso suspiro profundamente y por varios minutos para contener el grito y sus lágrimas de la rabia. Con esto era definitivo, había perdido a su amada y preciada Sakura... Para siempre.

-por favor Sakura; perdóname... Espero que por lo menos encuentres a alguien mejor que yo y que te de todo el amor que yo ya no poder darte... Adiós mi Sakura-

*******fin del flank blak de Shaoran*******

-eso fue lo que paso- finalizo Shaoran.

Tomoyo, simplemente estaba trasnochada, como era que todo eso este pasando y ellas apenas se estaban enterando... Entonces la salud de la reina no era algo tan poco importante como creían... Pero eso de obligar a su hijo aprovechándose de su mal estado y condenarlo a un matrimonio sin amor; eso era inhumano.

-pero como esta ella-

-por el momento estable, no quiere que nadie sepa de su estado hasta la boda-

-si me permite opinar su majestad; usted no puede condenarse a estar con una mujer que no quiere, estaría no solo echando a perder su vida, sino también de las personas que están a su alrededor cuidándolo, la vida de la propia chica y principalmente, dañaría el corazón y destrozaría la vida de la persona que realmente ama-

-gracias por el consejo Tomoyo- suspiro -pero lamentablemente, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer; la boda será dentro de poco

-qué piensas hacer ahora- Tomoyo

Suspiro -no lo sé... Creo que seguir adelante-

Suspiro de decepción -está bien no te presionare mas- se dio la vuelta - has lo que quieras, pero no digas luego que no te lo advertí-

-lo tendré en cuenta, gracias Tomoyo-

-bien, lo mejor será que valla a ver como se encuentra la pequeña Akane, con permiso-

-te lo agradezco-

Tomoyo se fue retirando hasta que la vio doblar en una esquina siguiendo a la niña.

Mientras Shaoran miraba la salida y el interior, quería buscar a Sakura, pero ya debe ser muy tarde de seguro ya hasta salió de los territorios, nadie podía imaginar la gran emoción y felicidad que sintió cuando la vio; más hermosa, más alegre, hasta le dio la impresión de que se convirtió en una dama porque se comportaba como toda una princesa, su acento se escuchaba más refinado y su cabello se veía mucho más liso y sedoso, como le hubiera encantado gritarle lo mucho que la había extrañado, donde se había metido y lo mucho que había extrañado sus besos.

-por favor Sakura, te lo suplico, perdóname- dijo con vos quebrada y se limpiaba las lágrimas escurridizas de sus ojos -te amo no lo olvides... Aunque ya es demasiado tarde para decírtelo y que me creas-

*******En esos momentos con Sakura*******

Estaba corriendo con todas por los jardines, descalza y sucia de las veces que ha tropezado y ensuciado con las tierras, ya no le importaba nada, ya no le importaba nadie, solo quería desaparecer de todo. Lo único que desea es regañarse por ser tan tonta he ingenua, lo que le dijo Meiling aquel día entonces era verdad, seguramente todo era un acuerdos de esos dos para amagarles y destrozarle la existencia, y tenía que felicitarlos lo consiguieron muy bien, cayo redondita, aunque era un alivio que se haya enterado antes de que la cosas entre ellos se hiciera mas intima, que hubiera hecho Shaoran con ella si conseguía tenerlo en su cama, acaso tenía la intención de tenerla de amante mientras se casaba con otra.

No quería imaginárselo, esos sería mucho más doloroso que se volviera realidad.

Como hubiera querido nunca abandonar la granja, a sus padres, los animales, nunca saber la verdad de familia, seguir siendo una chica normal, sin responsabilidades y sobre todo nunca haberse enamorado.

-porque...- no tuvo tiempo de formular su preguntar porque había chocado con alguien y del impacto cayó al suelo.

-dis... Disculpe-

-no, no te preocupes hermosa- escucho una voz lujuriosa que conocía muy bien. Y tubo razón porque al levantar la vista diviso al joven pelinegro que no la ha dejado de acosar desde que se conocieron, el insoportable reitero

-ho-hola Reitero-

-te sucedió algo, necesitas ayuda- le estiro la mano para ayudarla a levantarse pero ella la rechazo apartándola con un golpe.

-no necesito tu ayuda- se levantó -pero de todas maneras, muchas gracias- se dio la vuelta. Pero la voz del joven la hizo detenerse.

-espera Sakura, estas llorando verdad-

-eso... Eso no es problema tuyo- se limpió las lágrimas mientras trataba de volver en su andar pero ahora reitero la tomaba del brazo.

-que te ocurre, sabes que puedes confiar en mí-

-no... No sé si deba reitero, por favor déjame ir-

-no, sé muy bien que hay algo que te puso así, eres muy transparente Sakura-

-si... Quizás... Pero... Yo-

-anda- la tomo de nuevo del brazo para acercarla a el -puedes contarme lo que quieras somos amigos no?-

-pues... Pues... Reitaro- sin soportarlo más busco refugio en los brazos del joven mientras sollozaba fuertemente -hay reitero... Esto es muy injusto, muy injusto-

-y eso porque-

-porque, porque- sollozo -nunca imagine y doliera tanto la traición y la desilusión que has hecho con la persona que más amabas-

-creo saber cómo te sientes Sakura, pero no te preocupes te aseguro que lo superaras pronto-

-aunque pasaran varias décadas jamás pudre reparar lo ingenua que fui, soy tan tonta he ilusa no puedo soportarlo-

-tranquilízate, como un... Muy buen amigo tuyo estaré hay para lo que necesites, te lo prometo-

Después de estas palabras le brindo una brillante sonrisa; Sakura ingenuamente creyó que él y sus palabras eran sinceros, por lo que lo abrazo con fuerza apoyando su mejilla en su pecho

-muchas gracias, no sabes cuánto te agradezco este apoyo, de verdad muchas gracias- dijo feliz.

-no hay de que- dijo reitero ahora con un tono de voz lleno de lujuria, pero ella no pudo notarlo, no hasta que sintió como reitero pasaba descaradamente sus manos en su espalda buscando meterlas adentro del vestido y trataba de dar besos húmedos en el cuello.

-pero Reitaro que haces - trato de zafarse - no, no suéltame, que pretendes-

-lograr algo que he estado buscando desde que te conozco y ya no aguanto las ganas de poseerlo-

- no espera, déjame- logro zafarse cuando le dio un punta pie en donde más le duele a un hombre.

Reittero no hacia otra cosa más que retorcerse de dolor en el piso,

-porque hiciste eso, Sakura- dijo mientras agonizaba.

-tu que intentabas hacerme Reitero- pregunto dolida la castaña mientras nuevas lagrimas empezaban a salir -pensé que eras sincero-

-pues, pues- hablaba entrecortado mientras se ponía de pie recuperándose del golpe; una vez su hubo calmado, la miro con ira en los ojos -pues ya viste que no es así Sakura, si vas a ser por lo menos mi amiga, deberíamos divertirnos como mis otras amigas y yo lo hacemos-

-a que te refieres-

-por favor tú crees que yo me interesaría en tenerte como amiga, cuando yo lo único que quiero de una chica hermosa como tu es su cuerpo-

-no, no puedo creerlo-

-pues créelo, nadie te vería para algo serio, solo eres una granjera que por fin decidió abandonar el establo limpiando el estiércol de las vacas, para venir a un pueblo y saber lo que es un verdadero hombre-

-cállate, cállate ya- se llevó las manos a sus odios tapándoselos con fuerza pero aun así lo escuchaba claramente -no, no te creo nada-

-a no, no me crees-

-no-

-pues deberías, o dime, como fue te fue con ese sujeto, solo jugo contigo, se reía de ti a tus espaldas mientras quien sabe si lo hace con otra mujer en su cama-

-YA BASTA, para... Para de una vez-

Ella ya se sentía engañada pero, aun así su mente no llegaba a imaginarse todo eso que reitero le decía, podría soportarlo se lo llegaba a imaginar pero que alguien se lo dijera empeoraba las cosas su imaginación no llegaba a imaginarse cosas tan horribles de Shaoran.

- entiende... Mujeres como tú, sencillas, sin clase y sin alguna posesión de valor... Solo sirven para divertirse- seguía escupiendo su veneno ignorando sus suplicas de callarse

-por favor... Ya no sigas-

-está bien no seguiré pero solo si me das lo que quiero- intento renovar el juego de las carisias, pero sakura se apartó dos pasos de el

-no te atrevas a acercarte- dijo con autoridad, lo que el ignoro

-o por favor no me digas que ahora que sabes la verdad te vas a reusar a mí-

-aunque lo que me hayas dicho sea verdad, no voy a permitir que me toques-

-mejor deja de resistirte, o tengo que volver a repetírtelo todo, no eres más que un juguete para pasársela bien-

-BASTA ES SUFICIENTE-sin pesarlo mucho lanzo una bola de energía muy potente hasta el joven que al recibir la energía esta lo hiso estrellarse en el tronco de un árbol dejándolo con una gran herida en el abdomen, tanto el como Sakura se estaban anonadados

Sakura no quería ser violenta y mucho menos usar sus poderes en una ocasión como esta mucho menos lastimar a un humano, se había delatado.

Reitero la miraba con horror, como si en vez de estar viendo una mujer estuviera viendo a un mostros su peor pesadilla, la herida en su abdomen no era muy profunda si fuera un poco más profunda seguramente ya estaría muerto.

Sakura intento enmendar su error acercándose a él, pero noto como a cada paso que daba el retrocedía como podía y seguía con esa mirada de terror en su cara; la cara que temió que fuera como la verían todos.

-reitero... Lo siento- trato de acercarse - por favor déjame ayudarte a...-

-NO, NO TE ME ACERQUES- se puso de pie con dificultad sin quitarle esa mirada de aterrado de encima -eres... Eres un moustro- y sin decir más se fue corriendo tan rápido como podía en su condición dejando a la castaña sola, estática, viendo el lugar en donde antes había estado reitero.

De verdad, será cierto eso de... Que era solo de esas mujeres con las que solo se divierten... De verdad era... Un moustro.

No, no podía soportarlo esto era demasiado, primero fue traicionada por el hombre que amaba, luego por sus amigas por no haberles dicho nada y ahora podría ser considerada un moustro por los humanos... Dios eso quiere decir que sus padres también la verán como tal.

Estos pensamientos eran muy intensos y duros para la mente de Sakura, quien ahora sumergida de nuevo en un llanto desolador corre al bosque sin rumbo fijo, como la primera vez, no le importaba donde le llevaran los pies solo quería alejarse de todos ellos.

Siguió corriendo por unos minutos, hasta que su pie tropezó con la rama de algún árbol pero eso a ella no le importó solo se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol cercano y su llanto era cada vez más fuerte durante más tiempo, hasta calmase un poco.

Todavía trataba de encontrase algún significado a su existencia, pero solo era un objeto para todos; los vampiros solo la quieren para tener a alguien en el trono, los humanos... Solo la tuvieron engañada todo este tiempo los que creían sus amigos solo le engañaron.

Quería desaparecer para siempre, no quería ver a nadie y ese era su último recurso.

La el dolor de la tracción puede llegar a hacer que tomes medidas innecesarias creyendo que sería la mejor solución.

No pudiendo soportar más el dolor de la traición y las palabras dichas por reitero, la hicieron sentirse un ser miserable, uno que no tiene que estar en este mundo.

Así que hizo lo que creía conveniente, tomo un trozo grueso de la corteza del árbol cuya punta estaba muy filosa, con ella acabaría con su existencia de una vez por todas, la tomo con ambas manos dirigiéndola a su corazón; pero antes de que lograra clavarse en ella la corteza se le fue arrebatadas de las manos por una bola de energía; al principio estaba desconcertada pero reconoció la presencia de tras de ella.

-no creo que el suicidio sea la mejor solución a tus problemas- dijo con voz grave.

Sakura se dio la vuelta, comprobando que efectivamente esa presencia le pertenecía a Diamante Kinomoto, ahora vestía con una capa con capucha negra, él era otro sujeto al que no quería ver nunca, así que dijo con voz de enfado.

-no tienes que interferir en lo que haga o deje de hacer, así que vete-

-no podría dejar que nuestra princesa se lastime, además sentí un gran incremento de tu energía hace poco, no es bueno que te descuides si quieres pasa desapercibida de un lugar a otro-

-de todas formas no me importa, que hace usted aquí-

Se formó un silencio por unos breves momentos hasta que Diamante hablo con calma -ya te lo dije vine a ayudarte-

-ayudarme, ayudarme como-

-qué te parece... Si formamos una alianza-

-yo jamás me uniría a alguien como tú, solo déjame en paz-

-se cómo te sientes-

-de que hablas-

-el saber que no eres vista más que como un objeto con el que les gusta jugar-

-eso no es de tu incumbencia-

-claro si, y si tú quieres puedo ayudarte con tu venganza-

-yo no me quiero vengar de nadie-

-claro que quieres, pero no quieres admitirlo-

-no, no es verdad, es cierto que estoy muy dolida, pero eso no es razón suficiente para que quiera vengarme-

-por supuesto que lo es, quieres que aquellos que te dañaron sufran, que sientan el mismo dolor que llegaste a sentir por su traición incluso un dolor más intenso, tú misma lo has dicho eres un ser vampiro un ser que no siente compasión por nada ni por nadie-

-si pero eso no me convierte en alguien como tú-

- tu solo buscas vengarte de todos aquellos que te hicieron daño- la ofreció una mano para ayudarla a levantarse -estoy seguros que disfrutarías mucho ver sus caras al consumirse tu venganza, disfrutaras mucho saber lo que tú has pasado-

-de vedad lo crees- pregunto dudosa. Poco a poco y sin darse cuenta, estaba cayendo en su trampa.

-claro que si... Después de todo somos familia- lo vio fijamente por unos segundos -no es así sobrina- le mando una sonrisa inocente.

-sí, quizás tengas razón- respondió dudosa.

-entonces ven conmigo, juntos podremos lograr grandes logros... Por fin te darán el lugar que te mereces- esto lo dijo de una manera que parecía que ocultara o tramara algo; pero Sakura estaba muy distraída y dolida para darse cuenta de eso.

-es... Está bien- aun dudosa le entrego su mano para luego levantarse con su ayuda.

-ya verás... Que nunca te faltara nada-

-si- dijo con desanimo.

-ahora acompáñame- los dos prendieron vuelo perdiéndose entre las nubes.

*******Ahora en el castillo *******

-quiero verla Tomoyo (llanto) quiero ver a mi mami por favor (llanto)

Tomoyo ahora estaba teniendo dificultades para calmar el llanto de la pequeña Akane y es que no hace mucho que le conto lo que estaba sucediendo; la enfermedad de la reina y del porque su hermano había tomado la decisión de casarse, pero lo primero fue lo que de verdad le afecto. El que su madre este enferma de gravedad le dolió... No quería que nada le pasara a su madre.

-quiero ir a verla-

-si lo harás pequeña Akane, pero por el momento no es posible eso vengo de su habitación pero ella no quiere recibir visitas de nadie el día de hoy-

-pero porque no-

-no se debe ser porque... No se siente bien el día de hoy-

-con más razón hay que ir a verla-

-no, lo mejor sería esperar por el momento-

-pero-

-enserio Akane será lo mejor- dijo con calma para que la niña entendiera.

-si... Si está bien- pero la pequeña no estaba dispuesta a hacerle caso esta ves a Tomoyo, solo quería ver a su mama y poder abrazarla y decirle que la quería mucho y que todo estaría bien... En ese instante se le ocurrió una gran idea; aunque lamentaba hacerle eso a Tomoyo pero solo quería ir con su mama.

-Tomoyo-

-si dime-

-podrías prepárame un baño; quisiera relajarme un rato siii-

-si está bien... Espera hay y no te muevas-

-si de acuerdo-

-muy bien-

Una vez Tomoyo hubiera entrado en el cuarto de baño, Akane salió de puntillas de las habitación, abriendo y cerrando la puerta con lentitud.

-siento desobedecerte esta ves Tomoyo pero no quiero que mi mama siga sufriendo por esa enfermedad y voy a ir a curarla-

Y con decisión se fue acercando al cuarto de la reina, pero al estar a solo unos pocos metros de la puerta de la habitación diviso como Meiling estaba en la puerta vigilando por los alrededores para asegurarse que nadie la viera para después entrar a la habitación de la reina.

-que estará tramando esa bruja con mi mama- dijo en susurro para sí. Se acercó la puerta sin hacer el menor ruido, aprovechando que estaba semi-abierta la abrió lo suficiente para asomar lo suficiente su cabeza.

-esto esta marchando sobre ruedas y eso es excelente para nosotras- escucho la voz de la reina. Al terminar de asomar su cabeza se sorprende de ver a su madre de pie y se paseaba por la habitación como si nada, todo en ella se veía muy bien a excepción de su rostro tan pálido caminaba por la habitación tan seria como siempre.

-si es mas ahora las cosas están mejor de lo pensábamos- escucho hablar a Meiling -ahora que la campesina esa, ha vuelto... No le quedaran ganas de volver a ver a shaoran ahora que sabe nuestro compromiso-

-esa chica tan vulgar- Irean -más le vale que no vuelva a aparecerse por aquí o esta vez mandare que le corten la cabeza-

Más grande no pudo ser la sorpresa de Akane al ver cuando la reina se acercó al tocador y empezaba a lavarse la cara y ahora todo el maquillaje en su cara se desvanecía poco a poco y ahora su cara volvía a tener su color normal.

-esto de permanecer en cama todo el día debe ser muy cansado para usted no es así majestad- Meiling.

-si es tan trabajoso hacerse pasar por una enferma, pero todo sea por la felicidad de mi hijo y tuya querida- dijo con calma mientras ahora se secaba la cara.

-y no sabe cuánto se lo agradezco, le aseguro que me convertiré en la mejor esposa y reina que una cualquier mujer que haya pasado como pretendiente para su hijo-

-de eso no me cabe la menor duda querida pero hasta que no se casen deberemos seguir con esta farsa... Pasado mañana-

-hay sí, que emoción no cree, dentro de tres días seré la señora Li, su nuera-dijo emocionada Meiling.

-y mientras tanto, hay que seguir con esta farsa de mi grave enfermedad, sé muy bien que shaoran jamás se atrevería a desobedecerme estando su madre en tan mal estado, como dijo el médico... Una gran decepción puede ser muy grave para mí-

-jajajajajajajaja, no dudo que usted haría una gran actuación si llagara el momento; pero como le hizo para que el medico dijera todo eso de su enfermedad he?- pregunto con duda.

-pues muy sencillo, nada que una gran cantidad de monedas de oro pueda arreglar-

-sin duda es usted impresionante majestad-

Akane ya no quiso escuchar nada más, no podía creer que su madre los habían engañado de esa forma; pero esto tenía que decírselo a su hermano y lo antes posible; tan rápido como Llego se fue de vuelta a su habitación fijando su vista hacia atrás, al estar a pocos pasillos de su habitación, sintió que chocaba con alguien hasta y la derivo al suelo.

-ha Akane aquí estabas-

Al alzar la vista se da cuenta de que se trataba de su hermano acompañado de Tomoyo, la cual se agacho a su altura para ayudar a levantarla.

-¿se encuentra bien niña Akane?, ¿Porque se fue de esa manera?- sin embargo la niña no respondía, mantenía fija su mirada en su hermano que ahora era el quien preguntaba preocupado.

-que sucedió Akane, parece que viste un fantasma-

-hermano, hermano- Akane ahora tomaba las manos de Shaoran soltando fuertes sollozos -hermano-

-que te sucede Akane- extrañado.

-no, te cases no lo hagas-

-Akane ya hablamos de esto; es por nuestra madre-

-pero nada de esto es lo que es... Ella nos está engañando-

-de que hablas-

-yo...yo... Yo la oí...oí a mi madre decir... Que solo se está haciendo pasar por enferma-

Shaoran no podía creer lo que escuchaba, era absurdo que su madre estuviera haciendo todo eso, intercambio mirada con Tomoyo quien estaba tan o más desconcertada que el-

-pero que estás diciendo Akane, eso no puede ser posible-

-pero si es verdad; yo lo oí clarito como mi mama y la bruja de Meiling tramaron acerté ceder al matrimonio con ella-

-nuestra madre está enferma de gravedad el doctor mismo lo dijo, es imposible que este fingiendo-

-mama le está pagando al doctor para que diga todo eso-

-eso fue solo tu imaginación, seguramente te lo imaginaste todo-dijo más serio

-pero...pero...pero...pero sí es verdad hermano-

-no voy a tolerar esto-enfadado -escucha Akane; ella es nuestra madre y ella jamás jugaría de ese modo con nosotros; ella solo está enferma y lo mínimo que podemos hacer para que se sienta mejor es complacerla-

-aunque te diga que hagas algo que no quieres-

-ella solo busca... Lo mejor para mí-

-eso es mentira, si de verdad te quisiera entendería a tu a quien de verdad quieres se ha Sakura, y te dejaría ser feliz con ella-

-tú no entiendes nada-

-tu eres quien no entiende nada, te odio, te odio, ya no quiero ser tu hermana y renuncio a ser una princesa, prefiero mil veces ser una plebeya que dejar que los demás me dominen como un títere como lo hacen contigo...TE ODIO- la niña no tolero ver a su hermano, que salió corriendo desapareciendo por los castillo

Shaoran trato de alcanzarla pero tomoyo poso una mano en su hombro antes de que quisiera dar el primer paso.

-creo que ya hiciste suficiente- luego de decir esto tomo dirección opuesta a la de la niña -será mejor que abras los ojos y te des cuenta de la verdad- se fue retirando del pasillo.

En el palacio de los vampiros las cosas se estaban volviendo cada vez más diferentes, una gran nube de oscura cubría todo, así como también se podía notar una atmosfera de maldad y miedo en el ambiente... Ese era un mal augurio para todos.

En los pasillos se encontraban Diamante seguido de Sakura, esta última con la mirada baja y deprimida y los ojos algo inflados y rojos.

-ya verás- hablo Diamante para desaparecer el silencio sepulcral del ambiente -que todo te saldrá tal como quieres, conmigo no te faltara nada y nunca te sentirás sola- tenía una mirada siniestra; como si planeara algo malo; pero esto Sakura no podía verlo porque no la había visto a la cara.

-si está bien-suspiro -que tengo que hacer?-

Sonrió-primero; debemos buscar tu espada, pídele a Zulfus la espada de las llamas negras, en este momento nos dirigimos a su habitación-

-porque no es usted quien se la pide-

-yo no soy de confianza de nadie aquí, estoy seguro que Zulfus no dudara en dártela si se la pides, además tú y tu padre son los únicos que la pueden tocar-

-ya veo-

-solo ten presente una cosa- la miro a la cara -no puedes confiar en nadie, el mundo es un lugar oscuro y traicionero para demonios como nosotros, eres un demonio, un ser solitario y oscuro, naciste sola y como tal morirás-

-estoy sola y como tal moriré- repitió en trance.

-exactamente- se detuvieron en una puerta grande -ahora todo lo que tienes que hacer es buscar es buscar a Zulfus y pedirle la espada-

-porque no se la pide usted-

-porque el desconfía demasiado de mí y no le dará la espada a nadie que no sea el heredero-

-ya entiendo... Está bien lo hare-

Entro en una habitación muy amplia, buscando a Zulfus con la vista hasta que lo encontró sentado en un amplio escritorio.

-disculpe Zulfus-

El cuándo escucho su llamado volteo a verla -princesa; que sorpresa encontrarla en mis aposentos-

-si lo sé pero lo he pensado mucho y... Quisieras que me des la espalda de mi padre-

-princesa -dijo asombrado -que le hizo cambiar de opinión tan repentinamente-

-pasaron muchas cosas pero he decidido de una vez por todas afrontar mis deberes como princesa que soy-

suspiro de satisfacción- princesa, me alegra que por fin se halla despedido a esto, no sabe lo mucho que he esperado por este día- de un baúl saco un paquete envuelto en una manta -tenga, mantenla con sabiduría-

Mientras la princesa estaba en su debate interno -_lo he decidido, ya no me importa ya lo perdí todo. Adiós a todos; adiós... Shaoran- _-si así lo hare-

Tomo el paquete y lo desenvolvió descubriendo la espada en su funda -_yo... Yo soy Esmeralda Kinomoto, la princesa vampiresa hija de un demonio y de una mitad hada y mitad humana, pero en mi sangre corre sangría vampira por ser la única heredera al trono por lo que me convierte en lo que más le he temido... En un demonio-_

Desenvaino la espada contemplada su reflejo en ella - _y con esto nada me detendrá, esta espada es todo lo que necesito-_

-hazme sentir muy orgulloso, sé que lo harás muy bien-

-si lo intentare, con permiso me retiro- se dio la vuelta para irse y salir por completo.

-nada mal- Diamante - ya sabía yo que ese tonto de Zulfus confiaría ciegamente en ti-

-Zulfus no es ningún tonto, él es alguien muy respetable-

-Sí, si está bien eso no importa, ahora tenemos que irnos para prepararlo todo-

-de que hablas, a donde vamos-

-vamos a hacerte ver tú pura y patética realidad de tu existencia, vámonos pronto-

-si está bien-

Los dos se dirigieron sin decir nada a nadie hasta las puertas del castillo y abrir sus alas y volar hacia el bosque.

**Hola d Nuevo, valla sí que me quedo largo este capítulo y eso que es solo la mitad, como vi que me estaba alargando mucho decidí dividirlo en dos la segunda parte todavía está a medias pero les prometo no tardar mucho.**

**Seguiremos hablando con más calma en el siguiente capitulo**

**Los quiero, muchas gracia, dejen muchos reviwes por favor y perdones la ortografía.**


	14. Cap 13: Decidete

**Capítulo 12: Decide lo que quieres hacer**

-como que no encuentran a Sakura- pregunto Clow preocupado.

-lo sentimos mucho señor pero la señorita no ha regresado a pesar de que dijo que no demoraría-

-¿aún no la encuentran Clow?- pregunto Touya.

-no y eso es preocupante-

-es extraño; ella dijo que estaría aquí antes del amanecer con Tomoyo y la niña-

-si- dirigió su vista al cielo; no sabía porque; pero tenía un mal presentimiento. Interrumpió sus pensamientos al divisar una figura acercándose por el cielo.

La figura se estaba haciendo más grande y más reconocible para darse cuenta de que se trataba de kero quien llevaba como jinete a Tomoyo y a Akane.

-Tomoyo que haces aquí- Touya se acercó a la niña a ayudarla a bajar.

-ho Touya menos mal que te veo- lo abrazo sin pensarlo para que lo ayudara a bajar del lomo de Kero -menos mal que ese horrendo viaje termino, no creo poder volver a montarme el lomo de ese animal-

- sí, si tranquila ya paso- la tranquilizo por unos momentos -pero y Sakura... Sakura no está contigo-

-ha eso vinimos Touya- dijo angustiada.

-que sucede-

-Sakura está desaparecida- Akane.

-por qué lo dices- dijo Eriol apareciendo con ellos -dime ahora mismo que pasa, vengo del castillo y me han dicho que Sakura se acaba de ir con mi padre-

-pues veras...- así entre las dos empezaron a contarle todo lo que sucedió el dolor de Sakura al enterarse de su supuesto compromiso con Shaoran, el engaño de Meiling y la reina.

-voy a matar a ese mocoso, como se atreve a hacerle eso a mi hermana-

-Touya tranquilízate- Tomoyo - recuerda que Shaoran también es una víctima en todo esto-

-pero nadie le manda a ser tan idiota, por su culpa, quien sabe con quién este mi hermana y que intensiones tenga-

-esto se está volviendo mucho más grabe-

-exageras Eriol- Tomoyo

-claro que no, tu no conoces la naturaleza de los vampiros, cuando nos sentimos traicionado o muy dolido, nuestro demonio interno se apodera de nosotros, nos comen el cerebro por decirlo de algún modo y nos llena de pensamientos malignos... Y de seguro eso es lo que sucede con Sakura por eso se fue con mi padre y quien sabe lo que tenga su cabeza ahora-

-qué horror- Tomoyo

-sé que mi padre no es un sujeto de fiar, por eso no podemos perder tiempo-

-tienes razón, todos prepárense- ordeno Clow -es muy probable que tengamos que luchar, no creo que esos sujetos estén dispuestos a aliarse con nosotros-

-si señor- dijeron los guerreros.

-yo también quiero ayuda-Eriol -mi padre puede ser muy astuto-

-muy bien, te lo concedo-

-gracias-

*********en otro lugar **********

-ya verás que después de todo esto te sentirás muy satisfecha contigo misma-

-lo dudo mucho-

-eso ya lo veremos-

Estaban dentro de una cueva paseando por un túnel oscuro, hasta que salieron de él y entraron a una sala grande, como un hipódromo, amplio pero oscuro.

-este lugar es perfecto para tu entrenamiento-

-¿Entrenamiento?-

-sí, para que entiendas el verdadero significado de tu vida, deberás pasar por un entrenamiento, eso te hare ver el verdadero propósito de tu vida-

-¿El verdadero... Significado de mi vida?-

-sí, tú no eres más que una pobre niña ilusa que ha estado viendo el mundo atravez de una venda, este entrenamiento te hará ver la realidad-

-como-

-así; solo cierra los ojos- Así Lo hizo -ahora solo piensa en las personas que tú quieras-

Así lo hizo y todas las caras de sus seres queridos llegaron a su mente sus padres, los riberas, sus amigas, Tomoyo, la pequeña Akane, Eriol, toda su familia mostraba sus sonrisas hasta que recordó una que de verdad en estos momentos no quería recordar... El de Shaoran... El hombre que llego amar con cada fibra de su ser y aunque le doliera lo que hizo, no podía odiarlo.

-conozco esa expresión en tu cara, estas dolida pero también noto rabia y sed de venganza-

-pero si yo no siento eso-

-no importa cuántas veces lo niegues, eres un demonio y la única manera de que dejes de sentir todo eso es, odiando, vengando, destruyendo y sobre todo matando-

-NO, eso no por favor, y no le creo nada yo sé que ellos me quieren-

-solo estaban jugando contigo y te lo hare ver-

-que-

Diamante saco de sus ropas unos incencios los cuales clavo en el piso los prendió y dejo por unos momentos que el humo se esparciera, cuando el humo llego a la nariz de Sakura sintió que no podía mover ninguna fibra de su cuerpo

-que... Que me sucede- apenas podía mover los labios-

-no te preocupes te hare ver parte de tu realidad, hare que recuperes el resto de tus recuerdos-

-que- repentinamente unas imágenes llegaron a su cabeza

_Un pequeño pueblo muy pacifico la gente iba y venía, en plena calle se veía a una pequeña niña de cabellos cortos y castaños y ojos esmeralda, jugaba animadamente con su pelota y en los alrededores se acumulaba gente que la veía con desconfianza y desaprobación murmurando cosas entre ellos_

_-miren es ella la fenómeno- _

_-si me dijeron que es peligrosa así que no te acerquen mucho a ella-_

_-como se atreve una amenaza como ella a aparecerse por aquí-_

_-dijeron que sus padres trajeron a la niña de espía-_

_-ella no puede permanecer aquí por mucho más tiempo entre nosotros-_

_Entre otros comentarios de desaprobación para la niña, que llego a escucharlos; distrayéndola de su juego; como consecuencia la pelota se le escapara y fue a para a los pies de un hombre que la levanto._

_La niña se acercó extendiendo sus brazos para que se la entregara -muchas gracias señor- dijo sonriente, pero el hombre seguía viéndola seriamente, como si fuera un bicho raro._

_-no te me acerques más demonio- luego de decir esto le aventó la pelota con la intención de pegarle pero la niña la atrapo entre sus manos a tiempo._

_-vámonos de aquí- _

_Todos se dieron la vuelta y seguían con sus comentarios._

_-esto es deplorable-_

_-que nadie se acerque a ella, en cualquier momento nos puede matar-_

_-hijo te prohíbo que te acerques a esa niña demonio-_

_-niña demonio-_

_-¿Niña demonio?- se preguntó la niña para sí._

_Sintió un presencia conocida detrás de ella, al voltear se dio cuenta de que era su madre que la esperaba a unos metros más alejada._

_La niña dejo olvidado su juego para ir hacia la mujer de cabello grisáceo y ojos verdes_

_-mami, porque la gente es así-_

_Pero no recibió respuesta con palabras, solo vio como le levantaba la mano y la estrellaba contra su mejilla._

_-Esmeralda cuantas veces te he dicho que no te alejes de la casa y mucho menos te acerque a aldea, niña desobediente-_

_-pero mami, a mí me gusta este lugar-_

_-pero te he dicho que aquí es muy peligroso-_

_-pero...-_

_-pero nada, mejor vámonos pronto, tu padre te dará una buena reprimenda cuando lleguemos a casa-_

_-si-_

_Las dos siguieron su camino hacia el bosque hasta llegar a una pequeña cabaña._

_-ya llegamos Fugitaka- dijo cuando entraron, dándole espacio a la niña para que terminara de entrar -hay tienes para que le des una buena reprimenda a tu hija-_

_-Esmeralda- llamo con rudeza._

_-si papa- contesto temblorosa_

_-cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no te acerques a los humanos, no ves que si te llegan a atrapar los Vampiros se quedaran sin heredero-_

_-sí, pero quise conocerlos aunque sea de lejos-_

_-no quiero que te acerques a esos humanos nunca- hablo con búsqueda. Lo cual la asusto mucho._

_-pero papa yo... -_

_-te imaginas el escándalo que se formara si se sabe que mi hija anda con los humanos, que clase de vida tendré yo, he, imagínate como te verán tus soberanos cuando gobiernes-_

_-solo para eso quieres que este bien, para poder gobernar tan solo-_

_-eres un instrumento esencial para el futuro, eres la única que podrá ocupar mi lugar en el trono-_

_-pero papa-_

_-hazle caso a tu padre Esmeralda, y mejor prepárate... Pronto llegara Zulfus a darte tus lecciones-_

_-si está bien- dijo con desanimo._

-pe... Pero... Que es esto- se preguntó desconsentida -que fue esto-

-esto no es más que tu cruda y fuerte realidad- se escuchó la voz de Diamante

-pero no, no puede ser que me está pasando... Acaso lo estoy recordando-

-así es, tu solo fuiste para todos incluso para tus padres... Una herramienta, un objeto que podrían usar a su antojo-

-no, no puedo creer esto- se llevó la mano a su cabello despenárselo un poco -se... Sé que mis padre... Me aman-

-abre tus ojos de una vez por todas y concéntrate en la realidad, nadie te ama, solo juegan contigo, solo te ven como un objeto en donde decidirán tu futuro sin tenerte en cuenta-

-NO, NO ESO NO ES VERDAD-

-claro que sí, tú lo viste con tus propios ojos, tus padres no querían que te acercaras a los humanos que tanto ansiabas conocer, ¿porque?... Porque no te ven como otra cosa que no fuera un contenedor de poderes; tus amigos te engañaron, solo fingían para burlarse de ti... y que me dices de ese príncipe humano, fue el peor de todos solo jugaba con tus sentimientos mientras se burlaba a tus espaldas con otra-

-dios, no ya basta por favor- suplico.

-nadie te quiere, nadie nunca lo hará, todo ese cariño, amor, amistad, toda la necesidad de sentir estos sentimientos, solo te llevo a una estúpida ilusión, y tu ingenuidad-

-pero...- De verdad todo fue solo un engaño, la pérdida de memoria y los recuerdo de amor y cariño solo era fantasías de una niña ilusa que deseaba tanto amor por alguien.

-debes odiarlos, debes vengarte, hacerles pagar a cada uno por cada lágrima que has derramado, hazlo pagar con cada gota de su sangre-

Luego decir esto Diamante pudo apreciar en el rostro de Sakura lo que por fin esperaba apreciar; su cara de incredulidad y dolor se transformó ahora en una mirada llena de enfado, odio y sobre todo... Venganza.

-Kaho, Kaho donde estas- llamo Eriol, buscando de habitación en habitación hasta que se encontró con ella en el pasillo.

-pero que sucede Eriol-

Eriol que estaba pasando por un momento de desesperación la tomo de los hombros y tal como estaba hablo.

-Kaho este no es momento de explicaciones, dime una cosa... No has notado nada raro aquí, ¿Has visto a mi padre en alguna parte?-

-no... No mi amor no ha pasado nada a tu padre nadie lo ha visto en todo el día o bueno yo no lo he visto-

-entonces donde está el tío Fuguitaka-

-en la biblioteca con Zulfus-

-muy bien sígueme- suspiro -no sé porque pero presiento que algo malo va a pasar, mejor acompáñame-

-tenemos un problema tío- dijo Eriol entrando sin avisar interrumpiéndolos.

-pero que modales son esos para entrar Eriol- regaño Zulfus, pero ahora eso a Eriol.

-tenemos graves problemas-dijo preocupado

Fuguitaka noto su preocupación y se levantó de su asiento despacio -que clase de problemas-

-Sakura está desaparecida desde ayer y todavía no la encontramos-

-que, y no tienen idea de donde esta-Fugitaka preocupado.

-no buscamos todos los lugares donde quizás haya ido... Pero no hay rastro de ella-

-no puede ser, no pudo avécela tragado la tierra- Zulfus

-pues créalo y lo que es peor es que mi padre también está desaparecido-

-tú crees que mi hija este con el-Fugitaka.

-es lo más probable y es lo que más me preocupa-

-por dios es un peligro que la princesa ande con ese demonio- exclamo Kaho -lo siento mucho Eriol sé que estamos hablando de tu padre pero...-

-no te preocupes; sé muy bien que mi padre no es ningún santo, el insulto de demonio es poco para el-

-bueno lo importante ahora es encontrar a Esmeralda- Zulfus.

-no sé si sea bueno hablarles de esto pero... Estado buscándola con las hadas por todos los lugares y aun así no la encontramos-

-QUE- gritaron todos

-como se te ocurre a siquiera acercarte a ellos- Zulfus.

-maestro si escuchara su versión de lo que paso haces siglos; te darías cuenta de que ellos no son como crees-

-sin embargo no entiendo que hacías con ellos- Kaho.

-ha pues- dirigió su mirada a su tío -lo siento tío... Pero Sakura ya sabe la verdad-

Los ojos del padre de Sakura se abrieron del susto -co... Como se lo tomo mi hija-

-fue un golpe muy fuerte para ella... Pero se lo tomo muy bien, estaba más que decidida a entrenar duro para afrontar su responsabilidad-

-por dios... Pobre de mi hija-

-también Clow está muy preocupado por ella... Y Touya también esta con el-

El rostro de Fuguitaka quedo como en un shock; esto era algo que sin duda le trastorno, en un momento repentino he inesperado tomo a Eriol de su camisa

-no juegues así conmigo Eriol- hablo furioso -mi hijo está enterrado en alguna parte, descansa en paz y no dejare que juegues así con su memoria-

-pero si es verdad tío; es tu hijo-

-mi hijo está muerto, yo solo he tenido un hijo varón y está enterrado y no me vengas a decir que un sujeto dice ser mi hijo cuando en realidad debe ser un estafador-

-te han dejado ver su cuerpo acaso-

Algo en la mente de Fuguitaka hizo clic, eso ere algo que no había pensado hasta ahora, mientras lo soltaba su camisa parecía estar en un profundo trance y descansaba en una silla cerca de el

-no, no lo puedo créelo- soltó un suspiro profundo suspiros -mi hijo-

-pero así es tío-

-sin embargo esto nos ha caído como una bomba para todos, nunca imagine algo como esto- Zulfus -nunca espere encontrarme con alguien que pensé que estaba muerto por tantos años-

-creo que las razones debería contarlo él cuándo le encontramos con el-

-y donde esta- Fuguitaka.

-sigue con Clow e intentando buscar a Sakura-

-cierto por dios; con todo esto me he olvidado por un momento por mi hija-

-creo que lo mejor sería que nos reunamos con las hadas en el bosque-

-estas de mente si crees que iremos a ese lugar- zulfus.

-si quieren que Sakura regrese, olvídense de sus diferencias, aunque sea por esta ves-

-no, no lo haremos-

-claro que lo haremos Zulfus- dijo de repente Fuguitaka sorprendiéndolo -tenemos que acompañarlo, pero solo iremos nosotros-

-pero Fuguitaka...-

-es mi hija la que necesita de nosotros, vas a poner tus diferencias con las hadas por encima de su bienestar, tu que dices ser su maestro la vas a dejar-

Suspiro profundo -si tienes Razón, solo espero no tener a pasar por esto de nuevo-

-sí, si está bien adelante no tenemos tiempo, quien sabe lo que mi padre planee hacer-

-yo también voy con ustedes- Kaho.

-no creo que sea lo mejor, estarás más segura aquí-

- pero quiero ir contigo-

Se quedó pensando unos momentos -de acuerdo, después de todo, todos hay son buena gente ya lo veras-

-gracias- lo beso.

-bueno vamos- Zulfus.

Sin esperar más Zulfus, Eriol, Kaho y Fuguitaka prendieron vuelo hacia el bosque con tranquilidad

Al aterrizar en los territorios de las hadas y ver a Eriol llegar con otros de los suyos, todos se ponían alertas de lo que harían, pero Fuguitaka y Zulfus poco les importaba eso.

-me alegra que ya hallas llegado Eriol- dijo Clow apareciendo con ellos mostrando su rastro relajado como si ver a Fuguitaka después de tantos años lo estuviera viendo como si fuera algo de todos los días -y con compañía incluida, eso me da mucho gusto-

-ha pasado mucho tiempo Clow- dijo Fuguitaka también con el rostro relajado.

-hace ya 20 años- dijo también relajado con sus ojos medio abiertos.

Fue en ese instante en el Fuguitaka sintió una presencia distinta a los que estaban en los alrededores una muy parecida a la de él

-no, no puede ser- dijo sin poder créelo, aun sin voltear, a pesar de que esa presencia dejo de sentirla hacia años y que esta fuera mucho, mucho más poderosa que en ese entonces, pero aunque pasaran los siglos la reconocería al instante.

-hola... Papa- dijo una voz varonil, que le recordaba mucho a el de joven; aun con dudas, despacio se dio la vuelta contemplando lo que más esperaba ver, a pesar de los años el rostro de su hijo seria inconfundible para él; y ahora esta tal como siempre deseo ver a su hijo, convertido en un hombre fuerte, uno hecho y derecho y muy poderoso.

-hijo- casi se podía creer que estaba sollozando - estas vivo... No sabes la dicha que me da- Sin esperar más lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas siento respondido al instante.

-por dios mira como estas, eres todo un hombre me recuerdas mucho a mi cuando tenía tu edad- dijo con orgullo.

-y tú no has cambiado nada papa- dijo sonriente.

-pero... Porque me hiciste esto, no sabes cuánto sufrí cuando creí que tú y tu hermana... Por dios no quiero recordarlo, los extrañe mucho a ambos-

-te entiendo, yo también me sentí muy mal, no sabes las veces que quise ir contigo y decirte que por lo menos estaba bien con el abuelo-

-Por cierto- se separó de Touya y se ubicó frente Clow -muchas gracias Clow, puedo ver que criarte a mi hijo muy bien, gracias por no decir nada en mi contra para que me odie mientras creciera-

-fue un gusto para mí del cuidar de mi nieto- se sonrieron mutuamente.

-bueno disculpen que venga a interrumpir un encuentro como este pero no es a eso a lo que venimos- Zulfus - nosotros solo estamos aquí para averiguar donde esta Esmeralda-

-mucho gusto usted debe ser el maestro de mi nieta- dijo Clow y le extendió la mano- puedo ver que es usted un gran maestro, además de que a hecho de Sakura un gran guerrero-

-solo le he dado la educación digna de la hija que nunca tuve- dijo con desconfianza.

-si ya lo creo, estoy seguro de que nos llevaremos bien-

-si... Quizás- se estrecharon de manos

-pero Zulfus tiene razón- Touya - no podemos estar así, hablando de los viejos tiempos, de Sakura, de mí, de los tiempos que llevamos sin vernos, en estos momentos lo más importante es saber dónde está Sakura-

-si tienes razón, no me perdonaría si por mi descuido le pasa algo a Esmeralda- Zulfuz

-primero hay que averiguar el lugar en donde la vieron por última vez-

-ella estuvo en el castillo antes de desaparecer- Tomoyo -pero no creo que encuentren nada útil-

-si estoy de acuerdo con ella, porque no mejor buscamos con quien estuvo por ultima ves- Touya

-muchos en el palacio han afirmado encontrarla en compañía de Diamante- Kaho

-ese canaña- Zulfus -Eriol me dijo que recibió una fuerte noticia y eso la puso muy mal, me pueden explicar mejor eso-

Un silencio intenso se formó ante la respuesta de Zulfus, pero todos sabían que una respuesta clara solo la tenía una persona hay presente. Tomoyo.

-bu... Bu... Bueno vera-de los nervios ahora jugaba con sus dedos y bajaba la mirada- Sakura fue al palacio para ver a una persona muy valiosa para ella, pero le llegó la noticia de que iba a formar su vida con otra chica yyyy... Bueno... Eso la lastimo mucho-

-era de suponerse, esto es típico de los humanos-

-no todos somos así señor- defendió Akane-

-bueno ya el punto es que lo que estamos haciendo ahora no nos ayuda en nada, creo que lo mejor seria es esperar lo que planea hacer Diamante con ella- Zulfus.

-y darle la ventaja a ese canaña para que me le haga algo a mí hermana- Touya - quizás esté planeando matarla luego; yo creo que lo mejor es hablar con el responsable de todo esto-

-¿Shaoran? ¿Para qué tendríamos que hablar con mi hermano?-

-tal vez el sí pueda ayudarnos a buscar a Sakura- Touya pudo leer la duda en todas las caras de todos los presentes.-miren, he escuchado que la dinastía Li es muy reconocida por sus muy efectivos conjuros de búsqueda y ese mocoso como último miembro de su dinastía debe conocer un conjuro para buscarla-

-pero el príncipe no sabe nada, como nos va a ayudar sin que se pregunte lo que sucede- Tomoyo

Suspiro por parte de Touya - creo que lo mejor será contarle la verdad, quizás no se lo tome muy bien pero... Si queremos encontrar a Sakura pronto y evitar que suceda una catástrofe... Sera mejor que yo se valla a ver a ese mocoso y contárselo personalmente-

-no Touya- intervino por fin Eriol -creo que lo mejor se lo diga yo... Conozco a Shaoran... El tiempo que estuve con el cómo su consejero me ayudo bastante a conocerlo... No se lo tomara muy bien -

-mira Eriol créeme que a mí no me importa como se lo tome la verdad ese mocoso, solo lo quiero para que me ayude a buscar a mi hermana-

-si te entiendo, pero conociéndote, si sigues siendo ese niño tan busca pleitos, tu no hablaras con el sino más bien te le lanzaras encima a golpes-

-en eso tiene Eriol la razón -Clow - el más indicado por el momento para hablar con ese príncipe es el-

-que bien- dijo aliviado Fuguitaca -cuando iras a buscarlo-

Ahora los ojos de Eriol se tornearon un brillo de seriedad -cuanto antes mejor- ahora apretaba los puños -mañana iré a ver su gran y glorioso día... Además; yo también tengo cosas que aclarar con el-

************Al dia siguiente** ***********

Por fin llego el gran y glorioso día, supuestamente para todos, porque para la seria como cometer un suicidio. Su boda.

Suspiro, si por lo menos el día de hoy fuera con la mujer más perfecta de la tierra, sentiría que estuvieran dando un paso más al paraíso, pero no esto era un paso hacia su infierno personal; con la mujer que menos soporta.

A cada segundo que pasaba se sentía cada vez más miserable y de seguro que cuando de él si sentir una daga en el corazón

Ahora que ya estaba listo y arreglado, solo quedaba esperar a que un sirviente lo llamaran para ir ya a la iglesia y tener que esperar a Meiling.

-espero que te la estés pasándolo bien en tu día especial- escucho una voz en tono sarcástico a sus espaldas, era Eriol que estaba rescatado en la ventana cruzado de brazos ¿Pero cuando había entrado en la habitación?

-Eriol que haces ha... -no pudo formular la pregunta por el golpe recibido en su mejilla tirándolo al suelo- pero que te sucede-

-y todavía preguntas hipócrita- lo sujeto de cuello de la camisa - ¿lo que le hiciste a Sakura no fue nada?, estas así de tranquilo-

-su... Suéltame- se zafo de su agarre -de que tanto estás hablando -

-no te hagas el inocente conmigo, eres el ser más traicionero que he conocido, yo pensé que eras un buen chico, crees que no me iba a enterar de lo que le hiciste a Sakura-

-mira... Escucha te aseguro que esa no es mi intención, primero me mato antes de lastimarla-

-entonces no te molestara si acabo con tu vida ahora cierto-

-sé que nada justifica lo que hice, pero te juro que jamás espere que se apareciera por aquí-

-y tampoco creíste que nadie iba a dar la cara por ella que todo que la queremos nos íbamos a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras tú te burlabas de ella con esa zorra-

-BUENO YA BASTA- exploto por fin Shaoran- estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero no puedo hacer nada, mi madre está muy grave y lo único que quiero es hacerla sentir mejor-

-ósea... Vas a dejar que todos se burlen de ti, que te vean la cara de idiota-

-son órdenes de mi madre, además ella está enferma y una noticia fuerte le hará mal-

Suspiro -mira Shaoran necesito que escuches a alguien- se dirigió a abrir la puerta y en ella estaba un hombre mayor de unos 60 años calvo y que vestía con bata de doctor con su maletín

-doctor- parpadeo extrañado -¿que se supone que hace aquí?-

El doctor se movía en su puesto incomodo -pues... Vera su majestad yo...-

-más le vale que le diga lo que me acaba de decir a mi -arbitrio Eriol -y será mejor que también le muestre lo que tiene hay- señalo el maletín.

-¿qué hay ahí?, ¿Que se supones que es todo esto Eriol? ¿Porque trajiste a el doctor hasta aquí?-

-han de, hable porque no deja de ser un cobarde- Eriol

-vera su majestad yo...- el doctor seguía hablando nervioso pero sin dar un respuesta clara, a lo que Eriol se hartó-

-ya basta quiere- le quito el maletín abriéndolo y arrojando su contenido que no era más que una gran cantidad de monedas de oro.

-que... Que se supone que es esto-

-esto es la prueba más clara que te ha estado viendo la cara de ingenuo-

Shaoran soltó un suspiro de que empezaba hacer de furia -doctor quiero que me esplique que es todo doctor-

-bueno... Majestad... Yo-

-HABLE DE UNA BUENAS VEZ- de nuevo exploto - quiero que me hable directo al grano; de donde saco todas esas monedas. Ni siquiera el ministro gana tanto en tan poco tiempo-

-lo siento majestad por favor perdónenme la vida- dijo arrepentido arrodillándose - su madre la reina me soborno para que hiciera mal su diagnóstico-

-que- desconcertando.

-la reina por alguna razón me dio todo este dinero, me dijo que me ayudaría a mantener a mis nietas pequeñas en casa a cambio que le dijera que estaba enferma y que era de gravedad-

Ahora sentía como la respiración se quede bloqueada en los pulmones.

-que... Que estás diciendo-

-lo lamento-

-eres tu un desgraciado- lo tomo de la bata -como se ha atrevido, no vale nada-

-perdóneme pero es que también he callado todo esto porque la reina me tenía a amenazado-

-¿Amenazado?-

-si... Me dijo que si le decía media palabra a usted me quitaría todo, la casa, que a mis nietas las nadaría a trabajar para ser esclavas, eso era algo que no podía permitir-

-no- empezó a desordenar el cabello - no, no mi madre no podría ser capaz de hacer algo así... Yo la he visto-

-pues tu madre es muy buena actriz- Eriol -antes tu mama se enfermara estaba presentando acaso, fiebre, tosió sangre o algo por que estilo, según el doctor esos son los síntomas de su enfermedad-

-no puede ser- era verdad no podía creerlo y cada vez que recordaba todas las ordenes, todas las personas que él tuvo que lastimar por sus órdenes, lo llenaban cada vez más furioso... Sakura... Su sakura fue la más lastimada -entonces... Mi madre está sana-

-sí, y sé que Meiling también ha estado ayudando en todo esto- Eriol

-doctor usted vallase- Shaoran lo ignoro- y no se preocupe que a su familia no la tocara nadie- a pesar que estaba hablando con calma y no había hecho ningún comentario adentro el estado sintiendo todo lo contrario, hay había explotado una bomba de fuego que estaba quemándolo todo.

-gracias, muchas gracias señor... Permiso- se retiró definitivamente

-esto no se quedara así-

-menos mal que la cosas por este lado ya; ahora quisiera que te calmaras para que hablemos de algo más serio-

-ya estoy calmado así que habla de una vez-

Eriol soltó un suspiro profundo... Aquí venia lo más delicado a tratar -Shaoran ya lo sé todo-

Shaoran le preguntaba con la mirada de que hablaba.

-se de tu dinastía y que eres más que un ser humano normal-

-co...como lo supiste-

-eso es algo muy largo de explicar, el punto es que lo es todo y por eso te necesito para que busquemos a alguien-

-mira Eriol... Es verdad que conozco un conjuro de búsqueda, pero son tantos años sin usar mis poderes que no sé cómo me ira, además a quien necesitas buscar tan desesperadamente-

-Sakura desapareció-

Al escuchar esto la cara de Shaoran paso de seriedad a pánico puro -Sakura; Sakura ya no está, que le sucedió, le paso algo, está perdida-

-nadie sabe que le paso desde que hablo contigo, nadie sabe dónde fue ni que rumbo tomo, pero todos creemos que en el lugar, donde este está en peligro-

-por dios que hice, no te preocupes puedo intentar un conjuro de búsqueda en un momento, solo tengo que buscar los materiales necesarios y un lugar amplio-

-qué hay de tu boda-

-me importa un comino la boda, por mí que Meiling se valla al diablo, por su culpa perdí a Sakura y si algo le pasa, por dios me muero, sabes acaso quien la tiene-

Suspiro -seguramente mi padre esta con ella-

-y que pretende con ella, acaso piensa hacerle algo-

-quizás si y es que mi padre no es de fiar-

-pero es lo que busca tu padre con ella-

-el desde siempre ha estado muy interesado en sus poderes-

-¿poderes?, de que estas hablando-

-mira- suspiro aquí venia lo que seguro será muy duro para el- Sakura no es alguien muy normal, ella ha sufrido mucho desde que a descubierto que tiene una familia que no recuerda-

-si... Sakura me hablo de eso, pero... Eso quiere decir que Sakura ya encontró a su familia estan acaso pensando en llevársela con ellos-

-una parte de nuestra familia si-

-¿nuestra familia?-

-Sakura y yo somos primos-

-valla- dijo trasnochado -entonces, tu familia planea hacerle algo-

-solo mi padre él no es de fiar-

-Eriol...- hablo seriamente, mientras lo miraba como si sospechara algo- tengo el presentimiento que me estas ocultando algo y que no me estás diciendo toda la verdad, además ¿Qué clase de poderes tiene?-

Ahora el que se movía nervioso y Asusto era Eriol, sol rogaba de que él se lo tomara bien y los ayudara -

-quiero que valles directo al grano-

-son un vampiro y Sakura también-

Sintió como algo se estrellara en su cabeza y quebraba en pedazos su alma, tanto así que se había paralizado- es... Estas mintiendo... Sakura no... No puede ser algo tan horrible... No, no quiero, no puedo creerte-

-solo te digo la verdad-

- eres un grandísimo mentiroso- lo tomo del cuello de la camisa -

-es verdad, que gano yo con mentirte-

Shaoran tomo una profunda respiración para calmarse y se separaba de él, se tapó la cara con una mano, mientras que con la otra se la pasaba por su cabello y se sentaba en una silla cerca.

-pruébalo, solo así podre creerte-

-de acuerdo- sin decir más se dejó ver su verdadera apariencia, sus ojos tornaron de color rojo por unos instantes y luego de su espalda salieron sus alas de murciélago, lo cual lo dejo muy pasmado.

-NO, NO- grito muy alterado - no puedo creerlo, Sakura no puede ser igual a ti, no... ELLA NO PUEDE SER UN DEMONIO-

-eso es lo que somos los vampiros para ti... En demonios-

-qué otra cosa quiere que piense... Ustedes son unos engendros del mal egoístas y sin corazón-

-mira Shaoran no voy a tolerar esto...-

-el que no va a tolerar nada soy yo- hablo realmente furioso - todo estaba planeado entonces... Enviaron a Sakura para que sedujera y se apoderada del reino y luego matarme-

-NO VOY HA TOLERAR QUE INSULTESA MI PRIMA- dijo furioso Eriol -tú no sabes lo que Sakura sufrió al no recordar nada ni a nadie, de su familia, de los que la queremos yo si te he mentido lo confieso pero si hay alguien que fue sincero contigo sin duda esa fue Sakura-

-no te creo -

-por lo menos escucha como sucedió todo-

-no, no quiero escuchar nada-

-por el amor que sientes por Sakura escucha la historia completa -Suplico Eriol

-de acuerdo está bien que sucedió-

-mi tío; su padre, era príncipe de los nuestros se enamoró de una mujer mitad hada y mitad humana, cuando las cosas llegaron muy lejos nació Sakura, pero el rey se dio cuenta de eso y quiso matar a Sakura, no sé si su intención matar a los aldeanos, y después de eso el rey murió y mi tío necesita un heredero ya que después de lo que paso, el rey lo despojo de su lugar en el trono, los vampiros necesitaban un heredero y Sakura como su única descendiente la han estado buscando por todos estos años-

-espera que te crea todo esto, lo único que sí creo es que ustedes han estado jugando conmigo y me querían ver la cara de tonto mientras ustedes se apoderaban de mi reino, olvídense que los voy a ayudar a encontrarla-

-pero... Pero-

-vete lárgate- grito señalando la puerta-

-si no la encontramos pronto una catástrofe caerá en este mundo-

-he-

-Sakura es la heredera de una profecía que depende de ella si el mundo se salva o cae en una desgracia aun pero que ese atentado…-

-de que hablas-

-no tengo tiempo de explicarte todo esto pero si no la encontramos pronto todos moriremos-

-nada me daría más gusto que verlos muertos- Shaoran

-hasta cuanto vas a seguir con ese rencor hacia nosotros, entiéndelo de una vez ninguno de nosotros tiene la culpa de lo que haya pasado a tu abuelo, ya deja el pasado atrás, deja tu rabia hacia atrás y piensa en el presente piensa en el amor que se tienen Sakura y tú ahora-

-amor?, cual amor Eriol?, ustedes acaban de eliminarlo, terminaron matando todo eso que creí sentir, ese demonio a esta engañándome todo este tiempo-

-engañar?, no seas hipócrita ella no es la que se va a casar con otro en este instante-

Tocaron a la puerta y segundos después entro un sirviente

-disculpe señor, ya está todo listo para que comience la ceremonia-

Suspiro profundo tratando de relajante -está bien ahora voy saliendo- se acomodó el traje mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-a donde crees que vas- Eriol se interpuso en su camino.

-a donde más; a mi boda-

-no, lo hagas, que pasó con lo que dijiste hace un rato-

-eso ya no me importa, preferiría morir antes de ayudar a demonios como ustedes-

-no seas masoquista-

-no, no soy masoquista solo voy a cumplir con mi destino, con esto me he dado cuenta que en parte mi madre tenía razón, esa estafadora de Sakura y yo somos de mundos muy diferentes, ni ella ni yo podremos llegar a nada-

-Sakura ha dicho lo mismo cuando supo la verdad... Y sabes que, el destino no es algo que lo decida la sangre o los demás, el destino es algo que decides tú y nadie más, no puedes dejar que ni tu madre ni nadie jueguen contigo como si fueras un títere, no dejes que los demás tomen decisiones por ti, debes tomar tus propias decisiones-

Shaoran, no mostro ninguna expresión -nos vemos-

De nuevo Eriol lo detuvo, pero de esta vez su mirada notaba miedo e inseguridad y luego arrodillarse ante el- por favor te lo suplico... Si te hace sentir bien toma mi vida y vengaras a tu abuelo, pero por favor ayúdanos a encontrar a Sakura, por el amor que una vez llegaste a sentir por mi prima, hare lo que sea-

Eriol no supo cuál fue la expresión en el rostro de Shaoran, tampoco recibió una respuesta, solo escucho los paso de Shaoran alejarse de él y salir de la habitación y cerrar fuertemente la puerta.

Ahora todo está perdido...

Ya todo en la iglesia para la ceremonia, todo hermosamente decorado con flores en todas partes y en la parte trasera estaba las mesas con un gran festín, en donde había hermosas decoraciones y buena comida, y una gran escultura de hielo en el pasto, era la boda soñada de toda chica.

-todo debe quedar perfecto no quiero errores, rápido, rápido no quiero retrasos- dijo la reina mandando a cual sirviente se pasaba por delante, con ellos no se molestaba en aparentar su supuesto mal estado.

Pero tan pronto vio como Shaoran se acercaba al lugar volvió a ser la madre gravemente enferma que quiere que su hijo cumpla su orden

-oh hijo cow cow cow que bueno cow cow llegaste pronto, ya Meilin viene en camino, anda ve hacia el altar-

-si madre-tanto su vos con su cara no tenían emoción alguna, él no se molestaba en aparentar lo contrario y tampoco su madre se molestó en notarlo, solo quería que esa boda se realizara con éxito.

Ya estaba en el alta y mientras esperaba pensaba en la confusión que había en su cabeza.

De verdad sería mejor seguir adelante con esto a pesar de saber la verdad, ¿Podría ayudar a Eriol para después olvidarse de Sakura?, ¿Podrá olvidarla?, ¿Podrá volver a verla aun sabiendo que eran enemigos y sin olvidarse del odio que les tiene a su especie?.

-querido Shaoran- se escuchó la voz de Meiling a su lado... Ni cuenta se dio que la ceremonia había empezado -te dije que nuestro destino es estar juntos- le brindo una sonrisa hipócrita.

Viajo su vista por toda la iglesia, todas las mujeres miraban con ilusión la tan hermosa boda, se detuvo en ver a su madre que estaba con mejor semblante que antes, se podría decir que estaba como si nada.

-usted Shaoran Li acepta a, Meiling Word como su legitima esposa, para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe? - pregunto el padre.

De nuevo le llegaron las dudas

¿De verdad este era su destino?

Ya había tomado una decisión

-yo...-

HOLA, hola, que tal han estado mis lectores favorito y aquellos nuevos,

Como dije antes esta es la segunda parte del capítulo anterior y de verdad que trate de resumirlo un poco pero me fue imposible, yo se que hay algunos que no le gustan leeré capitulo tan largos pero como ahora estoy muy inspirada… no puedo controlarlo. Lo lamento mucho

Besos nos seguimos leyendo después, me despido y la quiero mucho,

Espero que este capítulo no los hayan decepcionado y la verdad lo dejo hasta aquí para hacerlo más interesante **(risas macabra)** ya quisiera verle sus caras.


	15. Cap 14: La Aparicion de Esmeralda

**Los personajes de CCS, son propiedad intelectual del grupo CLAMP.**

**La Aparición de Esmeralda**

-Yo... No, no acepto-

Se escuchó una exclamación en todo el salón y después los murmullos de todos los invitados.

-¿Que acabas de decir Shaoran?- dijo Meiling entre dientes -Vamos di que me aceptas que quieres ser mi esposo-

-No, ya me canse de todo esto estoy cansado de esta farsa, no puedo hacer esto-

Ya no podio seguir con esto Eriol tenía toda la razón, el destino no es algo que lo decidan los demás el destino es algo que solos tú decides, tus propias decisiones son las que te ayudan a encontrar tu camino. Y él estaba seguro que este no era su destino.

Tampoco podía decir que lo hace por Sakura porque ser quien es. Tenía que terminar con todos sus problemas y empresaria con acabar con esta farsa de boda. Iba a irse de una vez por todas pero Meiling lo tomo del brazo

-A donde crees que vas Shaoran esto todavía no se termina no, no puedes hacer esto- dijo Meiling furiosa -No te atreves a dejarme en ridículo-

-Pues pudiste ahorrarte esta humillación si no me hubieras engañado todo este tiempo-

-Q... Que estás diciendo- dijo nerviosa -No... No te entiendo-

-Shaoran cow, cow como te cow, cow como te atreves a hacerle esto a tu madre cow no te das cuenta de la gravedad de mi estado- La reina se acercó a ellos con su teatro.

-Dejen de ser hipócritas las dos- exclamó furioso -Ya me canse de todo esto; ya me canse que siempre este decidiendo las cosas por mi madre; créame que he hecho lo posible por tolerarlo por todos estos años desde que era un niño, pero esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso, no solo me obligas a casarme con alguien a quien detesto, me obligas a separarme de las personas que realmente me importaban sino que también montan este teatrito de enferma para poder manipularme -

-No cow, cow cow nay me empiezo a sentir mareada, de donde sacaste esa tontería hijo-

-De donde la haya sacado no importa, admito que actúas muy bien y que me engañaste de no ser porque me avisaron a tiempo-

-No Shaoran te mintieron- Meiling -mira vamos a dejar pasar esto por alto, todavía estamos a tiempo de ser marido y mujer-

-Nunca tuvimos oportunidad de ser marido y mujer, solo te veía como una hermana, eras mi amiga de infancia pero jamás pensé que fueras tan egoísta, arrogante, Hipócrita y caprichosa, yo no puedo seguir con esto, me arte, adiós- se dio la vuelta para ir se de ese lugar.

-Shaoran- le llamo su madre antes de que saliera de la iglesia -si te atreves a salir por esa puerta, olvídate que alguna vez fuiste príncipe y que tuviste una madre y familia-

-ya era hora que te quitaras la máscara madre- dijo aun sin verla - pero si para usted es fácil deshacerse de un hijo, para mi también será fácil decir lo muy manipuladora y víbora que fue mi madre- retomo su camino hacia la puerta y cuando ya estaba por poner un pie fuera la voz de su madre de nuevo se escuchó.

-Shaoran - esta vez lo llamaba en forma suplicante - por favor regresa, tu eres el único heredero al trono... No puedes tirar a la basura todos estos años de educación como príncipe, si quieres está bien, no te cases-

-Pero alteza- reclamo Meiling.

-Que iluso he sido, por un momento pensé que pediría una disculpa, estaba dispuesto a aceptártela, pero no; si no es una cosa es por la otra, sino me quiere para casarme con alguien a la fuerza para tener buenos mercancías para el reino, me quiere solo para que este sentado en una silla, ¿solo eso represento para ti madre? -

-Hijo por favor vuelve-

-Dice estar decepcionada de mí, pero yo estoy aún más decepcionado por tener una madre como usted-

-No hijo yo...-

-Hasta luego madre-

-Shaoran no te atrevas a irte, tu eres mi prometido

Pero Shaoran ignoro los gritos de Meiling y sin mirar hacia atrás salió de la iglesia, dio un suspiro sintiéndose por primera vez libre, finalmente libre y tan liviano que podría hasta volar. Pero repentinamente la tierra empezó a temblar, percibía un aura maligna acercándose.

Todos en la iglesia salieron asustados al igual que los que estaban en sus casas, todos aterrados, Shaoran podía sentir esa presencia cada vez más cerca hasta que...

-Por fin vamos a comer humanos- se holló la voz de un demonio en el cielo y todos vieron como todo un grupo de hombre vestidos de negro y con alas de murciélago se acercaban hasta ellos. Shaoran no podía creer lo que eran, llevaba años sin verlos, pero esa presencia era inconfundible para él.

-LOS VAMPIROS NOS ATACAN-

-ESTAMOS PERDIDOS-

Gritaba la gente aterrada huyendo de un lugar a otro, desesperados y no muchas salieron libradas para ser su alimento, Shaoran no podía tolerar esto.

-Madre escóndase rápido y salve a los que pueda-

-Pero Shaoran-

-Hágame caso por favor yo estaré bien se lo prometo-

-ten mucho cuidado hijo-

-Gracias-

Y así Shaoran salió a enfrentárselo con su espada no podía hacerles ningún rasguño ya que ellos tenían la ventaja que podía volar, pero por lo menos podía ganar tiempo para que los aldeanos escaparan, el seguía con ese ritmo pero en un movimiento sorpresivo un vampiro lo ataco por la espalda aplastándolo con su cuerpo, sujetando con una mano su cabeza para evitar que se moviera más contra el piso, Shaoran maldijo su suerte por su descuido.

-Tenemos ordenes de acabar con todo aquel que se oponga a nuestro líder y eso lo hare gustoso con un inepto como tú- le dijo el Vampiro.

-Sera mejor que te apartes de el- dijo alguien a lo lejos y repentinamente el vampiro fue atacado por una bola de energía que hizo estrellarlo contra una roca - que sucedió contigo Shaoran- dijo de nuevo el sujeto que lo salvo a su lado.

Subió la vista al individuo, primero, Zapatos negros, pantalones y camisas negras y capa roja y finalmente el rostro de Eriol con su apariencia de vampiro.

-Qué demonios haces todavía aquí Eriol- decía mientras recibía su ayuda para levantarse.

-No solo yo estoy aquí, mira-

Con extrañeza miro por los alrededores, muy sorprendido ahora habían hadas luchando con los vampiros, las hadas parecían tener el control de la batalla.

-Que es todo esto y que haces todavía aquí-

-Después de el injusto que fuiste conmigo, sentí la presencia de Vampiros acercándose, por supuesto no iba a gastar mis energías con ellos así que mejor regrese para pedir ayuda-

-Pero... ¿De las hadas?-

-Para que compruebes que no todos los vampiros son iguales, hay muchas exenciones y entre ellas estamos Sakura y yo como los principales-

-¿Sakura?, por dios es cierto hay que encontrarla-

-Ya te decidiste entonces-

-Pues yo...-

-creo que lo mejor es que respondas eso después, pero me gustaría saber ahora que paso con tus poderes porque no los usas-

-Porque me prometí no usarlos más, además son tantos años sin usarlos que no es algo tan sencillo-

-Pues tu oportunidad ya llego y si quieres sobrevivir a esta lucha tendrás que usarlos, mira-

Señalo más adelante, cuando Shaoran supo a lo que se refería, el vampiro que antes Eriol ataco se estaba incorporando preparándose para un nuevo ataque.

-Señor Eriol esto que usted hizo es traición, el amo no le gustara saber esto-

-¿amo?, de quien estás hablando - Shaoran alzo una ceja.

-Eso no tengo porque contárselo a una basura como tú- exclamó el vampiro acercándose para atacarlo directamente.

-Vamos a ver quién es la basura - exclamó Shaoran atacándolo esta vez con los puños, pudo con él con facilidad de una patada estrellándolo de nuevo contra la roca, Shaoran que estaba seguro que por fin podría usar sus poderes, paso su mano en el suelo y recita su conjuro.

-BELIFIS BRING- he instantes después una grieta se formó desde su mano tomando camino hacia el vampiro, cuando llego a él la grieta se dividió rodeando y abriendo un agujero donde el vampiro cae hasta lo profundo serrándose momentos después.

-Gua es estuvo fenomenal- felicito Eriol

-Shaoran- escucharon la voz de Akane en el cielo y cuál fue su sorpresa al descubrirla que volaba hacia el en el lomo de Kero.

-Akane que haces aquí-

-Vine a ayudar-

-Pero, Pero-

-Mira hermano estas lastimado- exclamó la niña al ver que en su brazo había una cortada que provoco el vampiro que lo ataco

-no es nada, estoy bien-

-Ven yo sé cómo curarla- sin permitirle replicar a su hermano tomo su brazo presiono la zona sobre la herida durante unos segundo y después retirar su mano la herida estaba desapareciendo poco a poco hasta desaparecer por completo -Ya está-

-¿Cómo?... Pero... ¿Desde cuándo sabes hacer esto?-

-desde que supe la verdad sobre nuestra dependencia-

Shaoran miro a la niña y abrió la boca para replicarle pero Eriol prefirió intervenir.

-Creo que lo mejor será tranquilizar a la gente ahora que todo se calmó-

Contemplo su alrededor para averiguar a qué se refería Eriol con eso; los vampiros se estaban retirando, las hadas trataban de calmar a la gente, si veía con atención muchas moradas fueron destruidas y varios cuerpos estaban tendidos en el piso vio también como un hombre de túnica azul y alas de halcón se acercaba a ellos y él le dijo

-¿Tú eres Shaoran Li?-

-Si soy yo; ¿Quién es usted?-

-Soy Clow protector y guardián del bosque encantado, también abuelo materno de Sakura-

Esta última confesión sí que lo dejo congelado por así decirlo.

- Que... Como es... Posible eso... ¡Eriol!- exclamó furioso ubicándose frente al nombrado - Tu dijiste que Sakura era un vampiro-

-en efecto lo es, pero otra parte de su naturaleza también es humana y hada-

-¿porque no me lo dijiste de ese modo?- le reclamo.

-porque no me diste tiempo-

-que gracioso saliste- dijo sin gracia, regreso su vista a Clow - Ya sé que usted es el guardián de las hadas pero... ¿Porque nos ayuda?-

-Ante todo nuestro deber es ayudar a los humanos ya sea directa o indirectamente, pero en este caso vamos a usar todas nuestras fuerzas contra ellos, es la primera vez en siglos que nos ocurre algo como esto por segunda vez-

-¿Qué es lo que están buscando con esto?-

-Solo cumplimos con nuestro deber joven Li y más bien yo debería preguntar ¿si estás dispuesto a ayudarnos?- dijo Clow cruzándose de brazos.

-No lo sé todavía-

*suspiro de Clow, miro a su alrededor observando como muchas casa quedaron derribadas* -Bueno no podemos Obligarte, pero creo que ahora lo primordial es mantener a estas personas en un refugio quizás los vampiros vuelvan a atacarnos-

-Si en eso tienes mucha razón Clow- apoyo Eriol.

-Pues que estamos esperando, vamos-Shaoran -No podemos perder tiempo en cualquier momento pueden volver incluso más de ellos-

Todos dejaron el tema de Sakura por unos momentos mientras que se aseguraban de poner a la gente en un lugar seguro, todo eso demoro un día aproximadamente y ahora Eriol, Clow y algunas hadas estaban en el castillo esperando aun la respuesta de Shaoran.

El en estos momentos se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación, contemplado las estrellas y la luna estaban tan brillantes y hermosas no pudo evitar volver a pensar y extrañar a la persona, quien más bien en estos momentos debería estar odiando por ser lo que es... Pero como dijo Eriol, ella no era responsable, ella no escogió ser lo que es ahora, estaba en todo su derecho de odiar a su raza... Pero no a ella, un ser tan puro he inocente, no podía ser... Tan malvado, él sabía que esa pureza era verdadera, podía sentirla en sus besos, en sus caricias, en su mirada tan hermosa y que se ilumina cuando lo mira el... No podía hacerlo, la amaba demasiado, es verdad que eran enemigos, que deberían odiarse, pero el destino quiso lo contrario, quiso que se amaran en lo más profundo de su alma y tendría todo el derecho de decir que no ira a buscar, el por lo menos si tenía un motivo para odiar a su raza, ella jamás lo había odiado, lo que si le preocupara es que se fue pensando lo peor de él, y en estos momentos esta con esos demonios que quien sabe cuántas ideas le estén metiendo en su cabeza la conviertan como a ellos... NO ESO NUNCA; eso sería la muerte para él.

-hijo- oyó la voz de la reina hablarle desde la puerta del balcón.

-Madre- llama asombrado, pero recordó el pleito que tiene con ella, esquivo su mirada a otro lado, mostrando su indiferencia -No esperaba verla aquí- la reina se acercaba a pasos lentos de él le dijo.

-quisiera aclarar las cosas contigo de una vez por todas-

-creo que tiene mucha razón- los dos se quedaron viendo fijamente- creo que usted es la que debería empezar-

-Porque me haces todo esto-

-Eso debería de decirlo yo, ¿no cree?-

-Todo esos lo hizo porque quería lo mejor para ti-

-Eso es lo que todas las madres se hacen creer a sí mismas para no sentirse tan mal por obligar a sus hijos a una vida infernal con la persona que más detestamos-

-No me hables de esa forma-

-Usted no tenía por qué hacerme lo que me hizo jugo conmigo- dijo dolido- El saber que mi madre no me como otra cosa que no sea un objeto me duele mucho-

-Lo hice por ti y por el reino-

-Y mis sentimientos, donde quedaron- dijo señalándose a sí mismo- donde está mi voto el día que decidiste que me casara contra mi voluntad, dígame una cosa, acaso a ti te hicieron lo mismo cuando te casaste con mi padre-

Los dos se quedaron cayados por los momentos viéndose fijamente a los ojos, Shaoran sabía que todo con estas palabras había hecho que su madre analizara todo y reflexionara por los engaños que ha cometido al de su propia sangre

-No, yo a tu padre la amaba, solo que... No quería que cualquiera se aproveche de ti... ¿De verdad esa chica significa mucho para ti Shaoran? -

-Más que a nadie madre- respondió al instante y con decisión - ella fue la que más afectada en todo este engaño incluso debe estar peor que yo, y en estos momentos está perdida, quien sabe dónde y con quien este metiendo ideas que no son-

-Me imagino que aunque te prohibiera ir, irías ¿no es así?-

-Aunque me pusiera grilletes en los brazos y piernas no me hará retractarme de mi decisión y mucho menos detenerme, si es necesario me iré a buscarla arrastrándome-

La reina que quedo viendo a su hijo analizando esa determinación en sus ojos y luego levanto su mano para acariciarle levemente el cabello y decirle con una pequeña sonrisa -Me siento orgullosa de ti, esa forma de hablar y actuar solo pudiste sacarla de tu padre, el también lo estaría-

Al principio estaba asombrado, pero entendió su pesar, por esta ocasión había fracasado como madre, pero no podía guardarle rencor así que le respondió la sonrisa en agradecimiento de que por fin lo entendiera.

Después de esto la reina se dio la vuelta para irse pero antes de cruzar la puerta le dijo sin voltearlo a ver.

-Desde este momento te libro de toda clase de compromiso matrimonial que le impuse con Meiling o cualquier otra-

-¿Y que sucederá con Meiling?-

*la reina soltó un profundo suspiro* -Ya me entere de que su familia está en banca rota y un matrimonio contigo le hubiera favorecido mucho-

-¿Porque no me sorprende viniendo de Meiling?-

-Pero en fin, ya he enviado a casa te aseguro que no sabrás de ella nunca más, y también te doy la liberta de que escojas a quien quieras como tu esposa-

-se lo agradezco mucho madre- dijo muy aliviado y feliz.

-Pero la condición de que no te demores demasiado sigue en pie entendido-

-Sí y no se preocupe ya encontré a esa persona-

-Me alegra, te dejo, descansa y mañana ten mucho cuidado-

-Lo hare muchas gracias-

Ya cuando la reina volvía a dejarlo solo en la habitación, Shaoran quedo sumergido de nuevo en sus pensamientos hasta que esta vez entraron a la habitación Clow y Eriol, ambos con cara de impaciencia y angustia.

-Y bien Shaoran que has decidido- Eriol.

El nombrado respiro profundamente y se daba la vuelta para hablar seriamente les dijo.

-pues de verdad lo he estado pensando mucho, yo sigo odiando a los vampiros, pero Sakura no tiene la culpa de esto y no voy a permitir que alguien le ponga las manos encima y la pase algo-

-Eso quiere decir que usted joven...- Clow

-Voy a ayudarlos a buscarla-

-Hay que gusto-

-Gracias amigo- Eriol se acercó a él con la intención de estrechar su mano en forma de agradecimiento pero, el solo la golpeo, alejándose un paso de él y le dijo.

-Eso no quiere decir que vaya a tener un trato con ustedes, lo único que quiero es recuperar a Sakura y llevármela lejos de demonios como ustedes-

-Cuando entenderás que...-

-Mañana en la Mañana, todos nos reuniremos en el bosque, hay se concentran mejor mis poderes por ahora es mejor irnos a descansar-

Eriol ya estaba resignado por la actitud de su supuesto amigo por lo que salió sin decir nada pero Clow se ubicó frente suyo poso una mano en su hombro y sonriéndole aliviado le dijo.

-Muchas Gracias, no sabes el alivio que me dio escucharte con esa respuesta-

-No tiene por qué agradecerme, aunque Sakura sea un vampiro parte de ella es como yo, un hada y no queremos ser lo que somos-

-Sin duda esa fue una decisión muy madura para alguien de tu edad, cualquiera la hubiera dejado a su suerte-

-Cualquiera que no sintiera lo mismo que yo lo haría, pero yo no podría lo mismo que yo lo haría, pero yo no podría aceptar que se convierta en uno de ellos, sería la muerte para mí-

-¿La amas?-

-Mucho-

La sonrisa de Clow e amplio- le alegra saber eso, y sé que dejare a mi nieta en buenas manos y Fuiguitaka también lo estaría-

-¿Fuguitaka?-

-Es el padre de Sakura-

-Ha ese demonio-

-Espera conocerlo... Y veras que no todo es como parece-

-Ya veré-

-De nuevo gracias, mañana de llevaremos al bosque encantado hay tus poderes se materializaran con más facilidad en ese lugar-

-Gracias entonces hasta mañana-

-Hasta mañana... Su abuelo lo educo muy bien- y salió de la habitación.

Shaoran de nuevo quedo inverso en sus pensamientos contemplando el cielo desde su ventana y dijo para si

-Abuelo... ¿De verdad estaré haciendo lo correcto?... Aliándome con aquello que te arrebató la vida-Por fin se retiró a descansar.

A la mañana siguiente ya todas las hadas estaban reunidas en el bosque, así como Eriol, Clow y Shaoran solo faltaban que llegaran Fuguitaka, Zulfus y Touya, lo más curioso es que en esa zona tan bien estaban reuniendo para estar asalto, no sabían que cosas podían pasar, un rato después tal como prometieron Fuguitaka y los demás llagaron descendiendo por los cielos.

-Ya estamos aquí- dijo Fuguitaka acercándose a los demás hasta que se encontró con la mirada ámbar de Shaoran -Usted es... ¿El descendiente de los Li?-

-Si soy yo- Lo ubicó a su lado- Y usted debe ser su padre no es así-

-En efecto y no sabe lo agradecido que esté dispuesto a ayudarnos-

Cuando Shaoran iba a contestar, no tuvo tiempo ni de pensar en lo que paso, solo sabía que alguien lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo empujo hasta estrellarlo contra un árbol, una vez recuperándose del golpe resulto que el causante fue Touya quien lo miraba con mucha ira contenida

-Mocoso egoísta, mira como están las cosas por tu causa, quien sabe cómo este de destrozada mi hermana ahora-

-Ya déjame, ya dije que voy a ayudar-

-De seguro es porque de alguna manera Eriol te obligo-

-Yo estoy aquí por Sakura no ha ustedes y les aseguro que una vez que Sakura este conmigo ninguno de ustedes se acercara y mucho menos la seguirán atormentando con una responsabilidad tan grande, cuando ella solo podrá ser feliz con una vida tranquila sin tantas responsabilidades-También tomo el cuello de su camisa.

-Mira mocoso-

-Touya Tranquilízate y suéltalo- Fuguitaka tomo el hombro de su hijo apartándolo de Shaoran haciendo soltar su agarre lo empujo hasta que estubo lo suficientemente de Shaoran y se acercó a él mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Escucha, se lo que le ocurro a tu abuelo hace unos años y la verdad es que lo siento mucho, te aseguro que si esto estuviera en mis manos, nadie hubiera salido perjudicado de todo eso... Pero por favor te pido que no me separes de mi hija... Ella es lo más valioso que me dejo mi esposa, es lo más importante para mí y yo jamás la pondría hacer algo que no quiere, yo lo único que quiero es que mi hija sea feliz, que sea capaz de recordarme como su padre, no quiero que ella me guarde ningún rencor, ni que me acuse de nada, quiero borrar todo ese dolor que tuyo durante todos estos años lejos de mí, sin saber quién es, sin siquiera saber que sus padre de verdad la amaban mucho, quiero que ella recupere sus recuerdos y saber si me quiere, Sakura es la legitima heredera sí, pero créeme que yo jamás quise un futuro así para ella, si ella lo que quiero es tener una vida feliz como mortal ten por seguro que yo la apoyare-

El rencor y la rabia que habitaban en el corazón de Shaoran se hablando un poco, podía ver toda sinceridad de los ojos del padre de la mujer de su vida, ahora con esto confirmo lo que le dijo Eriol era verdad, no todos los vampiros eran tan ruines.

-Puede ver que usted está siendo del todo sincero señor y la verdad me impresiona, toda mi vida creí que a los vampiros solo les importaban matar en cuando supe de la muerte de mi abuelo fue como si me arrebataran a un padre y jure vengarme, todavía sigo haciéndolo, pero al parecer el destino fue astuto he hizo que me enamorara; me enamorara de la raza que más detestaba, desde ayer me preguntaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto y veo que sí, Usted con esto me confirmo que Sakura... Es el ser más puro y bueno que he conocido y tengo el privilegio de que me ame tanto como yo a ella-

Ahora fue Zulfus el que se acercó a él.

-Mi nombre fue Zulfus y fui el maestro de Esmeralda y Eriol desde siempre-

-¿Esmeralda?-

-Ese es el verdadero nombre de Sakura-

-Definitivamente Sakura le va mejor-

Zulfus poso una mano en su hombro y dijo con seriedad -Estoy seguro que tu abuelo jamás le hubiera interesado que lo vengaras, solo quería que siguiera viviendo tu vida con normalidad, que fueras feliz y que le enseñaras todos lo que le te enseño a las generaciones futuras generaciones que hablaras de el con orgullo-

-Muchas Gracias-Shaoran, Clow se acercó hasta ellos

-Bueno creo que tenemos que estar preparándonos, ya estamos listos-

-Si tienen razón- Shaoran -lo hare ahora-

-Pero rápido mocoso-

Ignorando a Touya, Shaoran se apartó un poco de la multitud la cual estaba atenta a lo que haría, el, de sus ropas saco un tablero donde formaba una estrella de ocho puntos en el centro la imagen del Ying y Yang y barios signos chinos (el mismo que tenía Shaoran en SCC) lo sostuvo con una mano y con la otra la pasaba por encima una y otras vez y comenzó con su conjuro.

-Los Astros de la galaxia, las estrellas del firmamento ustedes son el guía de todo ser perdido, son ustedes que con su brillo muestran el camino, ayudan al perdido a encontrar el camino, ayudan a guiar al que reciba ayuda, nos ayudan a encontrar a aquel que necesita de nuestra ayuda- ahora el viento comenzaba a agitarse y la inicia empezaba a brillar -Con este tablero tengo el dominio de los Astros y les estrellas, tengo el poder, dominio de todas y cada una de los constelaciones y les pido que me ayuden a buscar a aquello que se me ha perdido ¡Ya!- inmediatamente del tablero salió un rayo que indicaba en dirección Sur-oeste -Es por ahí-

-Bien no perdamos más tiempo- Eriol.

Shaoran iba a buscar su caballo pero sintió algo lo golpeo levemente en su espalda, al darse la vuelta se sorprende al encontrarse con un caballo al lado de color negro, con ojos azules y una joya azul en la frente.

-Pero que es esto- Pregunto para sí y no pudo estar más sorprendido cuando el Pegaso acercaba su cabeza indicando que quería que lo acariciara, lo hizo -Eres un buen corcel se ve que eres muy rápido y fuerte, ¿pero que es lo que buscas?- como respuesta el Pegaso se agacho inclinándose en el piso -Perdón que...-

-El Pegaso te escogió como su dueño y quiere que lo montes - Eriol.

-¿Tú crees?-

-Claro-

-Está bien- aun dudoso subió en el lomo del Pegaso un vez montado el Pegaso se levantó - Gua es un corcel resistente será mucho más rápido que cualquier caballo-

-Y espera a ver cuándo estés volando- Clow.

-¡Que!- sorpresivamente el Pegaso empezó a correr y poco a poco elevar sus grandes y negras alas y alzar vuelo, antes estaba asustado pero tan pronto se acostumbró sintió una sensación increíble y mágica- esto es increíble, Fabuloso-

-Debes sentirse muy afortunado, un Pegaso no se deja montar por cualquiera, solo por una persona pura- explico Clow.

-Bueno nosotros no tenemos tiempo que perder, debemos dirigirnos a buscar a Esmeralda- Zulfus.

Nadie perdió tiempo y todos prendieron vuelo hacia la dirección que señalaba el tablero de Shaoran, el en el Pegaso, mientras que los demás volaban por su cuenta.

El viaje demoro unos minutos hasta que llegaron a las profundidades del bosque de las pesadillas, deteniéndose hasta un cueva.

-El tablero señala este lugar- dijo Shaoran bajando del Pegaso.

-Pues no siento la presencia de nadie por aquí- Fuguitaka.

-El tablero me indica el camino que tomo, pero todavía sigue el camino-

-Entonces tenemos que seguir, anda mocoso vuelve a recitar el conjuro- Touya.

-No Touya creo que lo mejor será entrar a ese lugar- Clow -Podríamos averiguar que ha pasado entre Diamante y Sakura-

-Eso es buena idea pero lo mejor es darnos prisa- Zulfus.

Ante la buena idea Shaoran, Eriol, Fuguitaka, Clow y Zulfus entraron a la cueva sin detenerse en el camino y llegar hasta el hipódromo donde no había un alma.

-Explíqueme que podríamos averiguar aquí... -Eriol -No hay nada-

-Espera un momento Eriol- Clow -No gueles algo raro -

-Si tienes razón- apoyo Touya - Se me hace muy conocido-

-Me pregunto que será- Figuitaka empezaba a pasearse por todo el lugar, hasta que noto un rastro de cenizas -creo que el olor viene de aquí-

-Si tienes razón- Clow se acerca, tomo un puñado de las cenizas y olerlo que confirmo sus sospechas -Esto es... Sin duda hierva del atardecer-

-¿Hierva del atardecer?- Touya se acercó también -ese desgraciado se atrevió a usar eso con mi hermana-

-Eso parece- Clow.

-¿Qué clase de hierba es esa?- Shaoran.

-Es una hierba muy engañosa y peligrosa, cualquiera que la tome, la huella o la sienta empieza a ver cosas que no son verdad alucinaciones que para el son su pero pesadilla y la siente tan real que parece sus recuerdos-

-Es sin duda funcionaria con una persona sin recuerdos- Zulfus

-Entonces tú crees que mi hermano uso un truco tan sucio para engañar a mi hija - Fuguitaka.

-Pues eso parece- Eriol.

-Voy a matar a ese infeliz- Touya.

-Ahora hay que darnos prisa quien sabe qué clase de recuerdos falsos tenga Sakura en la cabeza- Eriol.

-Probablemente una en los que el salga beneficiado - Shaoran.

Ahora más preocupados todos salieron de la cueva reuniéndose con todas las hadas.

-Muy bien mocoso has el conjuro otra vez-

-Ya voy-

-Hermano- se escuchó una voz infantil acercándose en el aire y resulto ser Akane y Tomoyo que volaban en el lomo de Kero.

-Akane ¿que se superpone que haces aquí?- Shaoran.

-Lo mismo te pregunto a ti Tomoyo -Touya.

-Ocurrió algo terrible- empezó a explicar Tomoyo, sin bajarse todavía.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Clow.

-Los vampiros de nuevo estaban atacando al pueblo- Akane.

-¿Cómo es posible eso?, no se supone que había hadas cuidándolos a toda la gente que estaban en el refugio-

-Si pero son demasiados y las fuerzas están cayendo- Akane.

-¿Dónde están nuestra madre?- Shaoran.

-No tuvimos opción y se refugió con los demás, pero está a salvo- Akane

-Qué alivio, Por lo menos está a salvo-

-Si pero la barrera no durara mucho son demasiados y los hadas que estaban ahí no duraran mucho- Tomoyo -Tengo miedo Touya- Lo abrazo.

-Tranquila llevaremos refuerzo, no has averiguado porque se comportan así-

-Bueno... Ellos no paraban de decir cosas como que... Eran órdenes del amo, que su amo les dio la fortaleza para que volvieran a la vida entre otras cosas- Explico Akane.

-Esa historia del amo me da mala espina además de que esta detrás de todo eso- Shaoran.

-Hermano ¿Han podido averiguar de Sakura?-

-En eso estábamos pero ahora hay que ver qué hacemos con la gente del pueblo-

-Creo que lo mejor será enviar a los guerreros a ese lugar- sugirió Clow -y nosotros seguiremos nuestro camino-

-Si es lo más razonable en estos casos- apoyo Zulfus.

-Muy bien está decidido-

Clow dio la orden a todos las hadas de ir en dirección a la pueblo de Shaoran, mientras este y los demás seguían con su camino, Shaoran volvió a utilizar el tablero que señalo una dirección distinta las cuales reconocieron enseguida.

-Ahora están en el castillo- Fuguitaka.

-Eso quiere decir que después de estar aquí fueron hacia nuestro castillo-

-Los vampiros que nos atacan también viene de ese lugar- Tomoyo.

-Pues vamos hasta este lugar- Shaoran se montó de nuevo en el Pegaso y prendió vuelo junto con los demás pero también noto algo que no le gusto -Akane ¿A dónde crees que vas- Pregunto al notar a su hermana montada en Kero volando a su lado-

-Yo también quiero ayudar-

-Mejor ayuda será si te vas a un lugar seguro-

-Pero yo también quiero ver a Sakura y salvarla- hizo un puchero

-ese es un lugar peligroso para una niña de 12 años-

-Pues entonces donde iría, el pueblo esta siendo atacados por los vampiros-

-Pues... Bien...- se quedó callado, tenía razón, el único lugar seguro seria que se quedara con el -Está bien, acompáñame pero no te alejes de mi o de el puma, lo mismo contigo Tomoyo-

-Si Gracias-

-Si viva- celebro Akane.

Esta vez todo el mundo se dio prisa ahora que sabían el objetivo de su búsqueda, no tardaron mucho en llegar a las puertas y sin perder tiempo entraron por las puertas principales y cuál fue su sorpresa al ser recibidos por el propio Diamante Kinomoto quien lo miraba con una sonrisa sínica.

-Sean Bienvenidos todos-

-No te hagas el inocente con nosotros Diamante ¿donde está mi Hija?- Fuiguitaka.

-Más vale que nos diga que le hizo a Sakura o le ira muy mal- amenazo Shaoran.

-Tranquilos, a ella no le ha pasado nada, está muy bien-

-Donde la tienes y ¿Qué es lo que le hiciste?- Touya.

-Relájense a ella no le he hecho nada-

-Diamente ¿tú tienes algo que ver con que nuestros hombre estén atacando a los humanos?- Zulfus.

-les aseguro que la persona que autorizo esto fue alguien totalmente diferente a mí, lo decidió por su cuenta-

-Padre ¿que pretende?, y ¿quién es el que llaman amo?- Eriol.

-Jajajajajajaja, los que quieran saber, quien es nuestro amo del que todo el mundo habla... Pues él los espera en el salón- luego salió corriendo por una de los pasillos.

-Espere padre- Eriol trato de ir tras él, pero Fuguitaka lo tomo del hombro deteniéndolo.

-No Eriol, yo iré con el-

-Pero él es mi padre-

-Y él es mi hermano y sé que todo esto comenzó por la rivalidad que había entre nosotros y la envidia que hubo en el toda la vida, lo mejor es que sea yo el que hable con él, mientras que ustedes mejor vallan a hablar con el supuesto amo-

-Está bien, tiene razón tío, solo que no puedo creer que mi padre... - apretó los puños.

-Como dijo Fuguitaka- Zulfus -el solo actúa bajo la envidia que le tuvo a su hermano, yo iré a acompañarte quizás también lo ayude a entrar en razón-

-Bien, vamos- los tomaron el mismo camino que tomo Diamante.

Zulfus y Fugitaka y su hermano ahora estaban en una habitación apartada del salón en donde estaban en los demás, los hermanos se mandaban miradas desafiantes y rencor

-Diamante esto está hiendo demasiado lejos- Fuguitaka.

-Si tienes razón Hermanito... Que dices, ¿Porque no ajustamos cuentas de una vez por todas- Diamante

-Por fin estamos de acuerdo- ambos hermanos sacaron sus espadas.

-primero responde que es lo que pretendes- Zulfus.

-qué otra cosa podría estar planeando, cumplir la ambición de nuestro padre y la de todos, finalmente los vampiros saldrán de la oscuridad y mataremos a todo ser vivo-

-nuestro padre no quería nada de eso, esa es una ambición solo tuya, el solo quería que el librar a los vampiros de la maldición, que no fuéramos tan diferentes a nosotros-

-Es hora de ponerle punto final a todo esto-

************Con los muchachos*************

-nosotros tenemos que ir al gran salón de inmediato- Eriol.

-Solo espero que se trate de una trampa- Touya.

Todos entraron al gran salón que era una gran sala con una cortina roja tapando la pared delante de ellos.

-Todo luce muy Tranquilo, y no hay nadie- Shaoran.

-Creo que no lo estamos del todo solos- Clow.

Repentinamente un grupo de vampiros salieron de la cortina del salón atacándoles sin importarles nada.

-Pero que les pasa- Pregunto Eriol mientras luchaba contra ellos -Porque me atacan, soy Eriol que no me reconoces- la espada de Eriol choco con la de un vampiros mirándolo fijamente a los ojos les dijo.

-Para el amo no eres más que un vil traidor señorito Eriol-

-pero quién es ese amo, porque le siguen sus órdenes se supones que ustedes solo obedecen a nuestro soberano-

-Y eso es lo que acemos siempre le seremos fieles al soberano-

-Pero se supone que el soberano es Sakura... A no ser...-

-Esto ya me tiene arto- decía Shaoran que peleaba con los vampiros con bolas de energía.

-Yo estoy contigo no podemos seguir perdiendo tiempo con estas basuras- dijo Touya quien se encontraba en las mismas circunstancias.

La pelea se prolongó por unos minutos cada quien teniendo su propia pelea.

-Ya me arto todo esto- exploto Shaoran -Yo solo vine a buscar a Sakura, no a perder el tiempo- poso su mano en el suelo-**_ final brightness_**- al decir el conjuro se formó una resplandeciente luz desde todo el suelo del salón segando a los presentes, cuando ya todo se calmó Clow, Touya, y Eriol abrieron los ojos mirando con asombro como todos los vampiros estaban tendidos en el suelo, ninguno muerto, solo inconsciente.

-Valla eso fue extraordinario joven Li- alago Clow -Sin duda es usted un digno heredero del poder celestial de las hadas-

-Gracias pero al parecer tenían Razón, caímos en una trampa aquí no hay nada aquí-

-Creo que no del todo- Eriol.

-¿Que nos quieres decir?- Touya.

-Uno de ellos me confeso que su amo, debe ser alguien con un gran poder para ocupar ese puesto- Eriol

Luego se escuchó unos aplausos pausados y débiles detrás de la cortina.

-Una deducción muy asusta Eriol jajajajaja - se escuchó la voz de un mujer en el mismo lugar.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Shaoran.

-Muéstrate ahora- Touya.

-Hay que impacientes resultaron ser los hombres, pero está bien cumpliré con sus deseos-

Dos vampiresas salieron abriendo las cortinas corriéndolas al lado opuesto dejando al descubierto a una mujer sentada en un trono de oro ubicado una pequeña escalera.

La mujer vestía un hermoso vestido negro con escote ajustado, sin mangas y falda mostraba una partidura que mostraba su pierna misma que tenía cruzada mostrando en sus pies zapatos de tacón negro... Sin embargo no se podía apreciar su rostro ni su cabello ya que lo tenía oculto en un velo negro semi transparente pero no le dejaban apreciar mucho.

-Aquí me tienen- dijo la mujer ahora que se levantaba de su asiento y bajaba las escaleras -Sabes algo de verdad que fue muy autentico ese conjuro joven li-

-¿Quién eres tu Chiquilla?-Touya.

-Hay Touya tú siempre tan malhumorado- la mujer

-Mira niña no tenemos todo en tiempo del mundo para perderlo contigo; tenemos que buscar a Sakura-

-Con gusto responderé a tus preguntas-

-¿De veras hablaras con nosotros?- Clow

-Si pero antes... Deberán vencerme- la mujer tomo una pose de pelea.

-Ja será pan comido, será más fácil de lo que creí encontrar información de Sakura- Touya.

-No te confíes Touya- Clow.

-Mejor hazle caso a Clow, es muy sensato- la mujer.

-No sé por qué hablas de nosotros como si nos conocieras pero eso no me importa ahora prepárate- Touya.

Shaoran, Eriol y Clow solo se quedaban observando la pelea, y asombrándose de lo que veían, la mujer a pesar de pelear con ese vestido, aparentemente, incomodo, peleaba magistralmente con agiles movimientos los cuales Touya no podía superar, por lo que no consiguió acertar le ni un golpe.

Como movimiento final la chica se hubo delante de Touya poso sus manos en su pecho y dijo - Demonic wind- y luego Touya salió disparado por una corriente de aire estrellándolo contra la pared y dejándolo semi- inconsciente.

-Fue increíble-

-Hay alguien más, si quieren saber información de Sakura deberán vencerme-

-Hazme el favor de dejar este estúpido juego- Eriol.

-De que hablas- Clow.

-Por favor piénsalo unos momentos, los vampiros están siguiendo las ordenes de esta chica, y solo el soberano, el príncipe heredero, es el único que a los vampiros seguimos finalmente, además, no puede ser que después de tantos años se atrevan a atacar a los humanos y además se volvieron repentinamente más fuertes y eso solo se pudo conseguir una persona, solo uno de los nuestros nos brinda su energía y el poder de lucha-

-Nos... Nos quieres decir que... - Clow asombrado.

-Eso... No... Puede... Es... Es imposible- Touya. Aunque el todavía no se recuperaba del golpe.

-Kero no espera, espera- se escuchó la voz de Akane y vieron que desde la puerta en donde esos dos estaban y Tomoyo escondidos ahora el puma salió del escondite ignorando la peticiones de la niña de que volvieran y lo más extraño de todo era que se acercaba a la vampiresa sin importarle nada se quedó viéndola por unos momentos y su asombro no pudo ser mayor cuando el felino acerca a las piernas y les sobaba las piernas con su cabeza; todos ellos sabían que ese gesto solo Kero la tenía con una persona.

La mujer parecía que lo reconocerlo y expreso contenta y satisfecha - Oh Kero-Chan eres tú, me alegra que todavía te acuerdes de mi- y luego se agacho y abrazarlo tiernamente - Tu eres el único que ha sido mi verdadero mejor amigo durante todas estos años- Espreso con una voz muy tierna y dulcemente.

Todos quedaron desconsentidos, esa escena les pareció tan conocida que repentinamente les vino la imagen de quien se trataba.

Pero estaban aún más al ver el cambio en Kero, cuando tuvo contacto con la chica su pelaje cambio de dorado a un negro brillante y su armadura plateada brillante se convertido en una de plata pero oscura, sus alas de alcon se transformaron en la de un murciélago y sus ojos adquirieron un azul zafiro.

-Sa... Sakura- dijo Clow pasmado

-Eres... ¿Eres tú?- dijo también pasmado Touya.

En respuesta la chica dio una risa llena de llana maldad aun sin levantarse- hubo una época en la que fui llamada así- se levantó -pero eso se acabó-

-No, no puede ser cierto- Akane.

-Maldición una cosa era sospecharlo, pero ahora esta confirmarlo- Eriol.

-Sakura, ¿De verdad eres tú?- Shaoran.

La mujer ahora se quitó el velo; poco a poco agachando la mirada, mostrando primero su cabello largo y castaño y después levantar su mirada mostrando en su frente una tiara con un pequeño rubí en el centro y después levantar su mirada con los ojos cerrados pero con eso dejo congelados a todos los presentes se quedaron pálidos y petrificados, la mujer que estaba frente suyo era Sakura.

-No, no puede ser- Shaoran

-La persona que ustedes estaban buscando ya no existe en este mundo- La mujer abrió sus ojos mostrando sorprendente mente que sus ojos ya no eran verdes selva que ahora eran un rojo intenso sangre que solo reflejaba ira y venganza y mostraba que en su boca sobresalían pequeños pero filosos colmillos.

-En este momento se encuentran frente a la soberana, el amo de la oscuridad y del caos, la heredera al trono, futura reina de los vampiros... Esmeralda Kinomoto.

Continuara...

**Hola, hola, hola, hola, hola, hola, para cada uno de los lectores que me han dejado Reviws y a los que no igualmente un Hola. =)**

**¿Qué tal como me quedo?, muy emociónate verdad?, me imagino que muchas de ustedes por fin están respirando tranquilas al leer lo que paso en la boda, por supuesto que no soy tan mala como para complicarle las cosas ha Shaoran y a los demás.**

**Y por otra parte que opinan, del cambio que sufrió Sakura, asombroso verda, ahora Sakura es un demonio por completo y kero tambien y estoy segura de que se preguntaran ¿Qué hará Shaoran para recuperarla? ¿Cómo lo hará? ¿Qué pasara con Fuguitaka y Diamante? ¿Cómo saldrán de este problema?**

**Pues tan duda y muchas más se le serán aclaradas en los siguientes capitulo para aquellos que sigan este fic.**

**Y muchas muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, de verdad no podría sentirme más satisfecha al saber les gusta.**

**Besos nos leeremos en la próxima.**

**Muchos reviwes por favor **

**Atte: Elfenixenlasllamas.**


	16. Cap 15: Enfrentandose

**Los personajes de CCS son propiedad intelectual del grupo CLAMP.**

**Cap 15: Enfretamiento**

-No, no... No puede ser cierto- dijo Shaoran anonadado.

-El muy desgraciado de Diamante- digo con rabia Clow -No dejare que se salga con la suya- apretó los puños.

-Sakura por favor entra en razón- Shaoran.

-Ya lo hice y no puedo estar más satisfecha conmigo misma por hablar abierto por fin los ojos- Esmeralda.

-Mira, sea lo que sea que Diamante te haya dicho o metido en la cabes no es más que una mentira- Shaoran.

-Ustedes son los que mienten; pero eso se acabó _fireball_-Esmeralda les arrojo una energía fue al suelo, sin lastimar a ninguno, pero creo una ráfaga que hizo estrellar a todos contra la pared.

-Sakura por favor reacciona- Clow.

-ya les dije que Sakura murió; ahora están frente a un nuevo ser, más fuerte y más y sus poderes que no tendré compasión en matarlos a todos ustedes uno por uno-

******** En otro salon ********

Una feroz batalla con espadas se desarrollaba entre los hermanos, Fuguitaka y Diamante kinomoto.

-vamos Fuguitaka tu mejor que nadie sabe que soy el más fuerte de los dos- dijo Diamante al momento de separarse.

-Porque tú nunca peleabas limpio- reprocho su hermano.

-En una batalla no importa los métodos que haces, se pierde o se gana eso es él lo que importa-

-No puedo creer que pienses así- Zulfus -a pesar de que no eres el heredero, Diamante, eras un príncipe y tu principal prioridad es darle el ejemplo a tu pueblo-

-Ese siempre fue el problema, como iba a dar un ejemplo cuando nadie me tomaba en cuenta para nada, yo soy el mayor; durante los primeros años, el rey, nuestro padre, me ilusiono, me hizo creer que yo heredaría el trono, que sería yo el amo y señor de todo, todos se inclinarían ante mi por mi poder; me aseguraba que aunque no tuviera la marca de la luna seria el rey de todo-

-Diamante por fa...- Zulfus.

-pero... -diamante señalo a fuiguitaka -tú llegaste al mundo y todas mis ilusiones y planes se esfumaron, nuestro padre ahora se preocupaba en entrenarte a ti; solo estaba al pendiente de ti, te entrenaba personalmente junto con Zulfus, mientras que a mí... A mí me dejaron en el olvido, nuestro padre cambio tanto desde que tu llegaste y me quitaste el lugar que por derecho era mío-

-Diamante... -Fuguitaka -si es la envidia lo que te motiva a hacer esto... Te prometo darte todo lo que me pidas, el trono, mis poderes, pero por favor no incluyas a terceros en esto y sobre todo no incluyas a mi hija en tu venganza-

-Todavía no lo entiendes ¿Verdad?- la mejor manera de cobrarte todas esas humillaciones es darte donde más te duele-

-No voy a permitir esto diamante- Exclamo furioso Zulfus-esto que estás haciendo no es culpa ni de Fuguitaka ni mucho menos de Esmeralda, es por ti, la intención de tu padre jamás fue ilusionarte, es solo quería que guardaras la idea de que algún día tendría que gobernar algún día, pero de ninguna manera iba a dejar que pasar el entrenamiento que Fuguitaka paso, porque solo se podría soportarlo-

-Mentira, todos eso es una mentira, tú y mi padre no son más que una bocas llenas de mentiras-

Escucha, diamante...- Fuguitaka -Yo jamás quise ser lo que soy, jamás me intereso ser un príncipe y sin embargo acepte mi destino-

-Si de verdad odiaba tanto ser príncipe; porque no pasaste tus derechos a mí-

-Nuestro padre fue muy claro con migo solo yo y mi hija podemos con la responsabilidad... Antes de morir me aclaro esto los kinomoo con la marca de la luna somos los guardianes de mantener el sello que mantiene a Exus dormido, si un vampiro cualquiera se atreve a siquiera a pensar en tomar ese lugar sería una muerte, eso sería el peor de los suicidios-

-No me importa... Estoy a punto de cumplir el sueño de toda mi vida y ni tu Zulfus ni el inepto de mi hermanito, me lo va a impedir, yo seré el rey, y el amo y señor no solo de los vampiros sino también del mundo-

-y donde queda Esmeralda en todo esto-

-ja, no me interesa lo que le pase con la mocosa de Fuguitaka después de que me de lo que quiero-

-Eres un desgraciado, no te atrevas a tocarle ni un pelo mi hija-

-Diamante, aun estas a tiempo de retirar todo esto- Zulfus -ya tienes bastantes antecedentes en tu contra, todavía puedes remendar tus errores y volver a convertir a Esmeralda en la que era antes-

-¿Qué? Acaso no les agrada lo que hice con ella, por fin le abrí los ojo, por fin la convertí en alguien digno para ser el heredero y quien sabe quizás empiece hacer... Una hija que nunca tuve- provoco Diamante.

-Eres un infeliz- fuguitaka de nuevo trato de ir sobre su hermano, pero esta vez zulfus decidió detenerlo al notar que esta vez estaba fuera de control - como tu hermano y como tu rey te exijo que regreses a mi hija a la normalidad-

- ni tu ni nadie tiene poder sobre mí, ni siquiera nuestro padre, ni un viejo bueno para nada como Zulfus me van a impedir continuar con mis planes ahora que estoy tan cerca de lograr mi objetivo-

Luego de esto el mayor de los Kinomoto invoco un conjuro que hizo aparecer una gran ogera de fuego negro que le rodeo y lo hizo desaparecer.

-¿Adónde se habrá ido?- pregunto Zulfus.

Mientras fugitaka solo asimilaba todo lo que acababa de pasar, su hermano, su propia sangre no era más que un monstruo, que no le importaba como o con quien jugar para lograr sus planes, pero no iba a permitírselo, no iba a dejar que jugar con lo más sagrado que tiene en este mundo, y no le importa si se trata de su propia familia, si tiene que ponerle punto final para acabar con esto... Lo haría.

-Creo que se a donde fue, vamos a donde están touya y los muchachos-

-Está bien-

************ Ahora en el salon ************

-_steel needles_- conjuro Sakura uno de los tantos poderosos hechizos sin darle oportunidad a su contricantes de defenderse, ni hacer un contra-ataque ante la lluvia de agujas qe era el hechizo.

-Esto es demasiado- touya.

-Es demasiado fuerte- Shaoran.

-Ja jajajajaja por que no se dan cuenta de una vez de la realidad- hablo Esmeralda- soy más fuerte que ustedes y si lo deseo los convertiría en polvo en un instante-

-Sakura por favor reacciona Pedía Shaoran, intentando acercarse a ella- tú no eres así por favor-

-Cállate- le lanzo un nuevo ataque de afortunadamente tuvo tiempo de esquivar -debería matarte ahora mismo-

- Sakura... Nada de lo que te haya dicho diamante es verdad- Clow acercándose también.

-sierren la boca a diferencia de ustedes, ya él fue el único que me abrió a los ojos, el tío diamante es el único en el que puedo confiar además de mi misma-

-Él no es más que un farsante solo te busca por tu poder esta engañándote- Touya -todo lo que crees recordar no es más que un engaño-

-Silencio, si hay algo en lo que he vivido engañada fuero ustedes, todo ese amor, cariño, amistad, no era más que una farsa ¿Verdad?-

-no Sakura, nosotros nunca te haríamos eso- dijo tomoyo dolida y desesperada, para ella al igual que a todos era muy doloroso ver a Sakura así y en esas condiciones-

-guarda silencio asquerosa humana- sin piedad alguna le arrojo una bola de energía.

La amatista no se esperaba esto, quedándose paralizada del miedo y la impresión.

-NOOOOO, TOMOYO- afortunadamente para ella y alivio para los demás; touya loro reaccionar a tiempo y correr hacia ella y moverse con ella fuera del alcance de energía, aunque no salió muy librado ya que provoco una grave quemadura en su hombro- Haaaayyyy-

-no, Touya por favor resiste- suplicaba Tomoyo muerta del miedo y de la angustia al verlo tan débil a su hombre amado.

-Yo... Yo estoy bien, no te preocupes ¿Si?- pidió mostrándole una mirada tierna para que se calmara.

-Lo siento, de verdad lo siento mucho- dijo la amatista abrazándolo soltando débiles lágrimas.

Clow se acercó a ellos para revisar la herida, una vez hecho de ver que solo era una leve quemadura pero que tardaría tiempo en sanar

-no, no tomoyo esto no es tu culpa- clow

-él tiene razón mi amor, por favor ya no te eches la culpa- touya.

-pero...-

-Shuuu- Touya le acaricio la mejilla mientras acercaban sus rostros para darle un suave beso.

-Sakura esto ha llegado demasiado lejos- reclamo esta vez Shaoran.

-solo me dedica a poner en su lugar a alguien que es inferior a mí a su aprendiera a tenerme respeto-

-Francamente no sé qué tipo de padre tengo; te convirtió en un monstruo- Eriol.

-ya basta de eso- digo con fastidio -ya basta de estar confundiéndome con esa Sakura; la dulce, inocente e ingenua Sakura que ustedes han mantenido engañada todos estos años, ya no existe, murió cuando nació este ser que soy ahora y no me voy a detener ante nada para consumir mi venganza-

-¿Engañada?- Touya -oh por favor ese canaña de Diamante no solo te lavo el cerebro, también te volvió mas ilusa tienes al verdadero traidor tan cerca de ti que no te das cuenta-

-cierra la boca, no estoy de humor para escuchar su sus tonterías-

-no son tonterías- dijo Eriol preparándose para atacar con la espada

-Si tenemos que llegar a estos extremos para hacerte entrar en razón lo haremos- dijo Shaoran haciendo lo mismo.

-Eso quiero verlo- ella se puso en posición de combate sacando también su espada negra.

Sabían que solo si uno de los dos la atacaba las posibilidades de ganar serian pocas así que entre los dos la atacaron esperado tener ventaja... Pero el resultado era el mismo.

-tengo que admitir que me es muy divertido pelear contra ustedes dos jajajajaja-

-Sakura tu siempre fuiste la más fuerte de nosotros dos-

Eriol- siempre me ganabas y aun cuando te burlabas siempre me apoyabas, me dabas consejos para mejorar y solo hubo una ocasión en la que casi te gano-

Esmeralda no se inmuto-si lo que querías era conmoverme con esa historia temo que no lo estás consiguiendo solo me has dado a comprobar lo inútil que eres-

-La última vez que nos vimos ¿Lo recuerdas?, prometimos querernos siempre como los hermanos que somos ¿Dónde quedo esa promesa? ¿Acaso ya no te importa?-

Todos hay estaban muy conmovidos con las palabras de Eriol, aunque touya estaba sintiendo mucha envidia además de dolor, su primo había ocupado el lugar de su hermano mayor con su hermana, puesto que a él le hubiera gustado tener desde que supo que tenía a su hermana, pero con esto le quedo claro que jamás tendría un lugar así en el corazón de su hermana aunque ya la haya encontrado, Shaoran por su parte estaba conmocionado, jamás espero ver un amor entre hermanos tan profunda, ni siquiera el con su hermana que quería mucho tenia.

-Yo siempre tuvo en cuenta esa promesa peo tú me has demostrado que esa promesa jamás significo nada para ti, ni siquiera te importo en lo mas mínimo sepárame del mundo por el cual ya estaba acostumbrada-

-Cuando me dijeron que quizás abrías muerto ni tío Fuguitaka ni yo le creímos, sabía que aunque no tuviera nada con que buscarte, tu y yo no encontraríamos y entrenaba mucho para ese entonces, para estar preparado y poder vencerte aunque sea una vez-

-Pues ya vez que todo ese esfuerzo es en vano- dijo mientras se volvía a enfrentar a los dos. Mientras tantos Clow preparaba un hechizo de purificación a sus espaldas, si todo salía bien Sakura volvería a ser la de antes.

-HEALING- recito arrojado el conjuro que fue a dar directo a Esmeralda, que ya en ese momento se dio cuenta, pero no se molestó en esquivarlo ya que el conjuro no tuvo ningún efecto en ella.

-Impo... Imposible- dijo Clow incrédulo.

-No, no puede ser- Touya.

Después de contemplar y complacerse de ver a todos y cada uno de las caras de asombro en los rostros presentes, soltó una carcajada -de verdad que tan poca cosa como ese hechizo ya les he dicho que ahora será imposible- ahora arrojo una bola de energía hacia Clow que afortunadamente logro esquivarla.

-¿Estas bien abuelo?- Touya.

-Sí, no te preocupes-

-ya me tienen cansada tantos juguetitos; acabare con todos y cada uno de ustedes junto a los demás humanos en un santiamén-

-No si te hacemos entrar en si primero- Eriol.

-eso lo veremos... Kero ataca-

Obedeciendo a su dueña sin pensarlo, el puma, ahora pantera, ataco a Eriol lanzando aliento de fuego azul, Eriol consiguió esquivar sus ataques, pero Kero seguía atacándolo, en un momento de descuido de Eriol, Kero le salto encima derribándolo y gruñéndole en apetencia de que no intentara escapar o lo atacaba.

-Mientas tanto yo me ocupare de ti- dijo refiriéndose a Shaoran, atacándolo sin dar más aviso

-Sakura de verdad que no quería esto... Pero si tengo que hacer esto para hacerte entrar en razón lo hare-

Los dos se atacaban agresivamente tanto con sus espadas como con sus conjuros pero Esmeralda parecía tener más ventaja además de que a pesar de la pelea se prolongó por varios minutos las energías de Shaoran se estaban aguantando rápidamente mientras que la de ella estaba como si nada y en un momento de debilidad de su parte lo derribo.

-Por fin te tengo, tu eres el que me ha tenido engañada; lo pagaras caro-

-Sakura te lo juro, yo jamás te engañe, todos mis sentimientos por ti son sincera-

-Mientas-

-Si lo que me dices es cierto entonces eres un idiota-

-Y no va a ver momento en que me lo repita yo mismo por ser tan ingenuo, de fallarles a las personas que quiero y a la que más amo-

-Me importa un bledo lo que pienses ahora, gracias a ti soy lo que soy me convertí en esto que soy-

-sé que te amo, te amo con todo mi ser no sabes con me duele verte así y escucharte decir que me odia...sé que cuando me lo merezco, también estos golpes que me has dado... Pero en el fondo sé que la Sakura que amo sigue aquí, sigue escuchándome-

-Ya te dije que esa Sakura está muerta, murió con un pasado que jamás recordó ni recordara-

-Yo sé que no es cierto; Diamante no solo te engaño también te está usando-

-Ya no estoy para soportar escuchar estupideces- alzo la espada preparándose para cortarlo en dos -TE MATARE-

-NO, ESPERA- se escuchó la voz infantil y en un instante después, Esmeralda distinguió a Akane que corrió desde la puerta de la sala hasta detenerse frente a Shaoran, tenía los ojos llorosos -Por favor Sakura, no sigas con esto- suplico.

Esmeralda miraba a la niña como queriendo reconocerla, cuando al parecer lo hizo, se quedó quieta aun con la espada arriba.

-Yo sé que tú eres buena, nosotras siempre te quisimos mucho; lamentamos las cosas malas que te hicimos pero lo hicimos para protegerte, yo no quería verte sufrir, yo si te quiero mucho, eres mi mejor amiga siempre quise... Que te casaras con mi hermano, para que fueras mi hermana mayor, la hermana que siempre quise tener-

Ahora la cara de Sakura se convirtió en una de terror al parecer la presencia de la niña la afecto bastante, dejo caer la espada al piso, retrocedió tres pasos llevándose las manos a la cabeza, le estaba atacando un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-Ah, hay ¿Que... Que me pasa?- el dolor era tan fuerte que callo de rodillas.

-¿Sakura que tienes?- pregunto akane preocupada con la intención de acercarse, pero Shaoran se lo impidió tomándola del hombro empujándola hacia el.

-Puede ser peligroso akane, mejor no te acerques, lo hare yo-

Con cautela se acerca a ella.

-Sakura... Mi amor... Por favor reacciona-

-Haayyy-

-Sakura me estas asustando, reacciona- la tomo de los hombros.

ella lo miro a los ojos y por n momento miro con asombro lo que pasaba, los ojos de Sakura estaban cambiando, regresando a ser poco a poco ese hermoso verde selva que tanto amaba.

-Shaoran-

-Oh Sakura- estaba tan contento, tan feliz, no pudo evitar que una lagrima solitaria salio de su ojo mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos -regre...-

su momento de felicidad se arruino con la aparición de Diamante en la sala, lo cual puso en alerta a todos.

-Esmeralda ya no te dejes engañar-

-¿Qué?- Sakura.

-Se dieron cuenta de la gran amenaza que eres para ello ahora que eres más fuerte... Solo te estás diciendo todo esto para que bajes la guardia y así poder eliminarte-

-No, no puede ser- Sakura.

-Claro que nada de eso es cierto Sakura- Shaoran -Nosotros te amamos, si no te quisiéramos no estaríamos aquí-

-Si están aquí es nada más para destruirte, tú no eres más que un objeto para ellos; siempre lo fuiste-

-¿Lo soy?-Sakura.

-No le creas nada de lo que te diga por favor Sakura- Clow.

-No escuches nada de lo que te digan abre los ojos princesa- Diamante trono los dedos.

Cuando lo hizo Sakura tuvo de nuevo ese dolor de cabeza, que la hizo cerrar los ojos y mucho imágenes llegaron a verse, sus padres despreciándola, sus familia y amigos abandonándola y Shaoran riéndose en su cara mientras tomaba de la cintura a Meiling quien también se reía, todas esas imágenes hacían sentirse llena de tristeza pero más lo hacia la rabia y la furia.

Cuando eso paso Shaoran noto algo que solo el vio ya que era quien estaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro, la joya en la diadema de Sakura emitió un pequeño resplandor por unos instantes y después vio como ella bajaba la mirada con las manos en la cabeza.

-Sakura, no, no te dejes engañar- el príncipe la tomo de los hombros sacudiéndola un poco, pero ya era tarde, ella levanto la mirada mostrando de nuevo esos ojos rojos con mucha mas ira reflejada en su rostro y el sus ojos.

-DEMONIC WIND- esmeralda no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, aprovecho que lo tenia a su alcanse para atacarlo.

-HAAAA- Esta vez el conjuro fue más fuerte antes que lo hizo estrellar fuertemente en la pared pero a pesar de que le había dolido bastante tendrá que aguantar.

-hermano- akane se acercó el muy preocupada.

-Estoy bien no te preocupes, mejor ve y busca un lugar seguro-

-pero... -la interrumpió Esmeralda.

-Creíste que te dejaría tan fácil acabar conmigo-

El príncipe con apoyo de la pared logro ponerse de pie con dificultad poniendo a su hermana detrás de él.

-No me importa lo que haga Sakura o como lo consiga, pero hare que vuelvas a hacer aquella chica noble, hermosa, bondadosa, detallista... La chica perfecta de la cual me enamore y me dio la dicha de ser correspondido por ella-

-Y yo hare para recuperar a mi hermana, ahora que la encontré después de tantos años pensando que estaba muerta no me daré el lujo de perderte de nuevo- Touya.

-Sé que no ayudare mucho, pero lo que mas quisiera es que mi mejor amiga regresara- Tomoyo.

-Prima, mejor dicho hermana... -Eriol todavía estaba debajo de Kero -no voy a dejar que vivas con recuerdos falsos, eso te destruiría una vez que sepas la verdad-

-querida Sakura-clow -eres el único recuerdo que tengo de mi hermosa hija Nadeszo; ella me pidió que te cuidara y eso es lo que voy a hacer ella jamás me perdonaría si te viera convertida en lo que más temió verte-

Todos hablaban tan despidos y tan sinceros que removió algo, hay algo que no encajaba, todos estos sentimientos y emociones que siente en estas personas no se parecen en nada a lo que recordaba pero no mostraría nada, seguro era un engaño.

-Pobre iluso- dijo -Veremos si son capases de deir una vez que acabe con ustedes-

-En ese instante aparecieron Fugitaka y Zulfus, primero miraron toda la habitación, como estaba destruida, a Touya y a los demás que estaban heridos, todos con una herida igual o peor que el otro, después enfocaron si vista en la mujer que estaba parada a unos pasos más adelante de diamante, al principio les pareció muy conocida pero después la fueron reconociendo y sus caras no pudieron estar más sorprendidas.

-¿Sakura eres tú?- Fugutaka.

Pero ella no pregunto.

-De verdad eres tu Esmeralda?-

-Tan difícil es creérselo, soy yo, la princesa, ¿No era eso lo que creía que me convirtiera Zulfus?-

-Jamás hubiera querido que te convirtieras en nuestra princesa de ese modo que es tan, inhumano y canalla- dijo con furia mientras apretaba los puños -Y menos permitir que faltaras a una de nuestras reglas más sagradas-

-¿Y cuál se supone que es esa regla?-

-No atacar a los humanos-

-Jajajajaja, no me hagas reír, si se supone que no podemos comernos a los humanos como haríamos para sobrevivir?-

-Hija- Fuguitaca estaba traumado, no podía creer que su hija se había vuelto en algo tan horrible y le dolía bastante -Mi padre quería que los vampiros volvieran a ser esos seres que se alimentaba de la energía de la naturaleza, si la necesidad de lastimar a los humanos; pero Diamante...- miro con rabia al nombrado que está muy tranquilo contemplando todo con satisfacción -es un ingrato y egoísta que te está utilizando para sus planes-

-Eso es mentira- Defendió Esmeralda -el no hizo más que brindarme los ojos, si hay alguien que se atrevió a jugar conmigo con el propósito de usarme como su fuera un objeto son ustedes-

Eriol pudo salir de su prisión que era sometida por kero ahuyentándolo con una bola de energía.

-Padre, lo desconozco, nunca creí que su ambición llegue tan lejos-

-Silencio Eriol- reto su padre -tu eres el que me decepciona, pensé que serias un hijo ejemplar que seguiría mis pasos, pero tu prima tu prima demostró serlo-

-Bajo tus artimañas tan sucias- Shaoran.

-digan lo que quieran, pero saben que ya no hay tiempo que perder-

Diamante.

-Estamos a punto de cumplir nuestro objetivo -Esmeralda -y la verdad no me gustaría seguir desperdiciando mis energías-

-Que es lo que piensa hacer hija- Fuguitaka.

-Creo que eso es algo de su inconveniencia DEMONIC WIND- con recitar el conjuro estrello a todos se estrellaran contra la pared, ese momento fue que ella aprovecho para mostrarse en kero y darle una orden de que volara lo cual el hizo enseguida elevando sus grandes alas de murciélago.

-FIREBALL- lanzo un hecho hacia el techo haciendo un a bujero lo bastante grande para que los tres salieran de ahí.

-Espera padre no huya- Eriol.

-No te lleves a mi hija Diamante- Fuguitaka.

-Si me voy con él o no es problema mío- Esmeralda -he decidido ser codiciosa y piadosa con ustedes prefiero ver sus caras de miedo una vez que los humanos desaparezcan del planeta.-

-¿Cómo lograras esa infamia?- Touya -por más poder que tengas no tendrías suficiente-

-si tienes razón es eso pero tengo otros recursos-

-¿Qué es lo que pretenden?- Shaoran.

-Quizás Esmeralda no tenga el poder para acabar con todos los humanos de un solo golpe- dijo esta ves Diamante -pero si conocemos de alguien que lo hará en tan solo un santiamén si se lo propone-

-Hablen de una vez- exploto Zulfus arto -

Ante todo este lio Esmeralda no podía estar más divertida ante las miradas aterradas de todos imaginándose lo peor y quizás no imaginarían algo tan diferente a los planeaban, pero para disipar sus dudas decidió aclarar.

-los vampiros de ahora no les interesa volver a alimentarse de la energías, ellos quieren hacerles pagar a los humanos, por haberlos jugado tan injustamente, por su causa nuestra especie a estado comiendo una miseria, sé que ni con todos juntos podríamos acabar con todos, abría muchas pérdidas de los nuestros- mostro una sonrisa que reflejaba mucha maldad- por eso he decidido despertar a aquel ser que provoco el caos y las destrucción ase mucho siglos en la época en la que Alucard vivió-

Fuguitaka se aterro al ya adivinar sus intenciones -Sa... Sakura hija por favor no pensarás en...-no se atrevía a terminar..

-Que es lo que piensas hacer, creo haberlo explicado muy bien en mi relato, pero en caso de que no se los diré...-Esmeralda -resucitaremos a Exus, romperé su sello y la historia se volverá a repetir la catástrofe, solo que esta vez me asegurare de que termine lo que no pudo hacer por culpa de Alucard, me asegurare de que terminemos con la raza humana- esmeralda no se tocó el corazón para decir estas palabras, así como tampoco se veía la duda en hacerlo.

Todos tenían una cara de horror al escuchar eso; pensar que resucitarían a ese monstruo era peor que todas sus pesadillas, porque una vez que el despierte ni uniendo sus fuerzas podrían contra él, solo Sakura podría enfrentarlo.

-No puede ser- Eriol.

-esto es imposible- Zulfus.

-no puedo créelo Diamante eres un cobarde- Touya.

-esto no puedo ser cierto- a diferencia de los demás Shaoran estaba conmocionado al igual que Fuguitaka

-Sakura-

************Continuara***********

Hola siento la demora pero la inspiración no me llegaba y por otra parte me desanimo bastante que solo me hayan llegado 3 reviwes del capítulo anterior por eso también este capítulo me salió más corto que de costumbre, pero gracias a los que se molestaron en dejarme sus comentarios.

Este capítulo iba ser bastante largo pero por las razones que esplique antes además de que estoy muy tristes por lo que acaba de pasar, perdió el candidato presidencial por quien fue a votar mi familia hoy ahora tenemos que aguantarnos al mismo presidente, además de que se murió mi primo decía mejor dividirlo, no tenía mucho ánimos de continuar, pero ya está hecho solo tengo que arreglar los errores ortográficos.

Tenía pensado publicar las dos partes de una vez pero hoy era un día especial, no les prometo nada pero antes de finalizar el mes publicare el siguiente capítulo y el de las sílfides

Bueno sin más me despido con un gracias para los que me dejaron y me dejaran reviews de este capitulo.

Att:

**Elfenixenlasllamas**


	17. Cap 16: La verdad sale a la luz

_**Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen, son de CLAMP**_

_Lo que está en cursivas son los recuerdos o pensamientos_

**Lo que está en negritas son el cambio de esenario**

**Cap 16: La verdad sale a la luz.**

-Esto es una calunia- Zulfus.

-Por eso nos facina- Diamante.

-Y nuestro plan comenzara, como primer paso cambiarnos de residencia, es hora de que los vampiros salgan de este castillo de pocilga-Esmeralda.

-¿Ha donde piensan ir?- Shaoran.

-No tengo porque responder eso-

-Vayámonos de una vez- Diamante.

-Sí, andado Kero y todos los demás síganme-

Diamante usando sus alas y Esmeralda, montada de lado en el lomo de Kero, descendieron a los aires y hasta un lugar desconocido seguidos de los demás vampiros que continuaban en el castillo.

-No te dejare escapar- dijo Shaoran -Spinelson- grito fuerte y claro y enseguida llego el Pegaso negro apareció por el mismo lugar en donde fueron Esmeralda y sus seguidores

-Sube Akane- Shaoran tomo a su hermana en brazos para ayudarla a subir a su lomo.

-¿Que le paso a Sakura?- la niña se le veía desanimada y muy triste -¿Porque se comporta así?-

-No lo sé- Shaoran sabia como se estaba sintiendo su pequeña hermana, a él le dolía mas que ha cualquiera imaginar que... Sakura quizás no vuelva hacer la misma; con solo verla convertida en ese ser tan ruin y sin compasión, cuando la vio, sintió que caía a un abujero negro, ahora que quizás no tenga la oportunidad de ver a sus sonrisas, sus besos y sus carismas así como tampoco podrá regresar a oir su risa, por dios eso seria como si cayera en un abujero negro-

-Pero te juro Akane que ha si tenga que dar mi vida haré que Sakura regrese a ser la de antes-

-tenemos que seguirlos rápido- Clow.

-Si, el abuelo tiene razón- Touya -vamos tomoyo yo te llego- tomo a la amatista en brazos.

-Pe... Pero Touya te vas a seguir lastimando- dijo preocupada -Tu herida aun...-

-No te preocupes por eso no tardare mucho en sanar-

Todos hay abrieron sus alas y alsanron vuelo con su cuenta así como también la hacia el pegaso Spinel junto con Shaoran y Akane, no abansaron solo se quedarion en el aire esperando ver a Diamante y a los demas a lo lejos pero el cielo estaban tan oscuro y tomaron mucha ventaja.

-párese que lo perdimos de vista- Fuguitaka.

-Lo que me preogunto es porque Sakura reaciono de ese modo cuando vio a la hermana de Shaoran- Eriol

Hay fue donde todo el mundo se dieron cuenta de ese detalle tambien, Sakura habia vuelto a la normalidad por unos instante con la aparicion de Akane, si no fuera por la aparicion de Diamante...

-Quizas Diamante le abra puesto recuerdos falsos en nuestra contra, pero se le paso por alto imvolucrar a la niña en esto- Clow.

-Y ademas porque Sakura dudaría de una niña indefensa, con ellos es imposible dudar del amor que le tengan a alguien, para ellos es imposible fingir eso- Zulfus.

-Eso quiere decir que a pesar de que muestre tanta maldad en el fondo sigue siendo la misma Sakura- Touya.

-Eso quiere decir que todavía hay esperanzas- dijo Tomoyo un poco animada.

-Si ¿Que dices Shaoran no te alegras- dijo Eriol tratando de llamar su atencion pero el estaba mirando un punto indefinido del cielo.

-Hermano- llamo Akane, haciendo esta vez que reaccionada.

-Discúlpeme, pero también me he dado cuenta de algo cuando importante-

-¿De que hablas?-

-Cuando estuvo junto a ella y Diamante apareció... Parecio que la controlara por medio de la Diadema en su frente-

-Me estas queriendo decir que esta es la clave de su comportamiento y de las alucinaciones- Clow.

-Eso párese-

-Entonces habría que concentrare en eso- Eriol.

-pero ahora lo importante es detenerlos en sus planes- Fuguitaka - Si Sakura llega a liberar aunque sea un poco el sello de Exus seria el fin del mundo-

-¿Si pero a donde se fueron?- Touya.

-Dijo algo de cambiarse de residencia- Eriol -¿Que querrá decir con eso?-

Todos se quedaron pensativos a, intentando recordar hacia donde va esa direccion, pero despues se vieron interrumpidos ante la esclamacion de sorpresa de los hermanos principes.

-¿Que les sucede?-

-Esa direccion es...- Akane.

-esa direccion da a nuestro pueblo- Shaoran -Tal vez se dirigan al castillo-

-Tenemos que regresar rapido regresemos enseguida- Eriol.

Sin perder mas tiempo volaron hacia la misma direccion tomada y tal como suponiendo iban hacia el castillo de Shaoran, todos miraban los alrededores y se dieron cuenta de que todo era un caos, ya no habia una casa del pueblo de pie por todos lados hebian una batalla entre vampiros y Hadas y lo peor es que estos primeros les llevaban mucha ventaja.

-Ya era hora de que llegaran- se escucho la voz de Diamante, al oírlo se dieron cuenta de que el y ella seguían en el aire disfrutando el espeta culo.

-¿Porque tardaron tanto?- Esmeralda.

-Sakura detente esto ahora- Fuguitaka.

-¿y seguir perdiéndome el espetaculo?, están dementes-

-Tu no tienes porque involucrar a gente inocente en tu venganza- Shaoran -se supone que quieres vengarte de nosotros-

-Y no se equivocan y saben que... Creo que volveré mas interesante- Esmeralda.

Cerro sus ojos y se sentó con la espalda recta sobre el lomo de Kero, calma y meditacion era lo que se observaba en su rostro, puso sus manos cruzadas una sobre otra en su regaso y repispiraba profundamente.

-¿Que estará haciendo?- Tomoyo.

-Lo que debería hacer los príncipes y herederos de nuestra especie- Zulfus.

-¿Que?-

El cuerpo de Esmeralda hemitio un aura dorada que se empeso a dividir iendo directo a cada uno de los vampiros y los ojos de cada uno empesaba ha adquirir de su color naturar a un intenso rojo todos sentian que obtenian anu mas fuerza que huzaron para atacar mas ferosmente a las hadas.

-Brillante Esmeralda -felicito Diamante - Esto es algo realmente estraordinaria, pero tenemos que ir a nuestro nuevo hogar-

-Si estoy de acuerdo vamonos- los dos volaron hacia el castillo.

Antes sus inteciones eran seguilos, pero lo mejor seria que fuera buscar a las personas al refugio y llevarlas a un lugar seguro, por lo que decidieron aterrizar y buscarlos en tierra.

-Esto se esta poniendo de color de hormiga- Shaoran.

-HHHHHAAAAAAA-

-¿Que te sucede Eriol?- fuguitaka

Para sorpresa para todas sin razón aparente empesgo a atacar primero a Fuguitaka, despues de darle unos golpes y ver lo bien que se defendía decidió ahora atacar a Touya, este también se defendía pues no entendia lo que ocuria.

-Pero que es lo que te sucede Eriol?- Touya.

Eriol no daba respuesta solo los atacaba a todos como un fiera.

-¿QUIERES TRANQUILIZARTE DE UN VEZ?- esclamo Shaoran imtentando atacarlo, logro separarlos del grupo y todos notaron con asombro como sus ojos eran de color rojo.

Eriol volvio a atacar a Touya y Shaoran pero entra ellos lo sacaron de combate nocleandolo.

-¿Que le habra pasado?- Clow.

-Creo que ya sabemos que es- Zulfus -Eriol tambien recibio las energia de nuestra princesa-

-¿Y es normal que reacciones de ese modo?- Tomoyo.

-Por supuesto que no- Fugutaka -las energias que recibe el vampiro del heredero solo aunmenta sus fuerzas y energias, pero al parecer las energias que despide ahora Sakura es mucha y eso hace que pierdan el control o se pueda cumplir su voluntad ya sea contra la de uno-

-¿Y porque a ustedes no les sucedio lo mismo- Shaoran.

-Nosotro ya estamos viejos, hace años que nos retiramos de las peleas, por eso cuando recivimos las enrgias del herdero solo es para que nos alargue la vidad-

-Ya entiendo-

-eso significa que cuando despierte volverá a atacarnos?- Clow.

-No dudo, de aquí hasta que despierte su cuerpo ya se habrá acostumbrado a las energías que Sakura le otorgo- Zulfus.

-Pero creo que lo mejor seria amarrarlo- Touya -No valla hacer que despierte dentro de poco-

-Es muy buena idea-Clow -Hagamos lo-

no tardaron mucho tiempo en encontrar una cuerda y poder inmovilizarlo.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos con los humanos?-Zulfus.

-Prodriamos llebarlos al bosque encantado- Sugirio Clow.

-¿Y porque ha ese lugar?- Shaoran.

-El hambiente en el bosque esta purificado ademas de ser habitado por las hadas, hay un vampiro por mas poder que tenga no podra usar su magia-

-Si tienes razon abuelo- Touya -¿Pero como hariamos con los que estan peleando ahora?-

-Supongo que habra que hacer una retidada- Zulfus.

Depronto se escucho una voz en todo el lugar y esa voz probenia del castillo.

-Estimados sutditos- Esmeranda -Se que esto es muy repentino, pero exijo una retirada en este instante-

Todos los vampiros y hadas dejaron sus batallas para escuchar las ordenes de la princesa y los que dijo fue algo que los dejo descorsentados a todos.

-Quiero que vengan a instalarse en nuestra nueva recidensia que sera a partir de ahora nuestro hogar, les dejaremos a las hadas gosar de sus ultimos minutos de vida, les aseguro que despues de completar nuestros planes lo difrutaran mucho se los prometo-

Muchos estaban complasidos con sus palabras pero ortos no tuvieron mas remidio que obedeser, les hubiera gustado terminar con sus enemigos.

-No se que pretendera Sakura- Touya.

-Me imagino que nos esta subestimando-shaoran

-Lo importante ahora es buscar a las personas del pueblo-Clow.

-si es mejor sigame- Shaoran, ellos ya deben estar en las montañas de alla- señalo un montañas a las lejania -hay esta nuestro refigio y parece que no han llegado hay-

-Muy bien esas montañas ya no estas lejos del bosque- Fuguitaka-Handando-

Shaoran los guio hasta una cueva que estaba en lo mas profundo de las montañas, el fue el primero en acercarse y verificar que todo estuviera bien.

-Oigan, ya estoy aqui-cmino unos pasos dentro de la cueva -salgan ya, soy yo el principe Shaoran, he venido a ayudarlos-

En las profundidades de la cueva salio un hombre armado con una espada y posicion de pelea la cual dejo y relajo cuando confirmo que si era el.

-Su majestad que alivio que sea usted- dijo aliviado.

-¿Donde estan todos?-

-e... Ellos estan bien, siguen aqui-

-¿No ha habido perdidas en el camino para aca?-

-No señor, todos estamos asalvo, su madre la reina tambien esta bien-

-Cuando me alegro escucharlo- se puso serio -quiero que preparen todo para movernos yo y unos amigos los llebaremos a un lugar mas seguro-

-Si señor-

en poco tiempo todoas las personas estaban saliando de la cueva, algunas asustadas por un nuevo ataque, otros estaban aliviados de que su principe estuviera hay, sabian que los protejerian, habia otras personas que desconfiaban de sus amigos, afortunadamente para Fuguitaca, Zulfus y Eriol, aun inconciente, escondieron sus alas y los colmillos para que no desconfiaran de ellos.

-Shaoran-

el castaño diviso el llamado de la reina quien era de las ultimas personas en salir.

-Mama- dijo Akane feliz de volver a ver a su madre se despego de su hermano para correr hacia ella y abrazarla, ella se agacho y le respondio al abrazo, volvio a ponerse de pie para mirar con seriedad a su hijo mayor.

-Me da gusto volver a verla madre- saludo haciendo una reverencia.

-¿Que es lo que sucede aqui?-

-No voy ha entrar en detalles, pero las cosas se han complicado y ahora lo mejor es cambiar de refugio-

-Ya veo y ¿Donde esta la chica de la que tanto me hablabas?-

-Hhaaa pues...- No sabia que responder.

-se supone que me la presentarias cuando llegaras-

-y lo hare pero ahora tengo que rescarala y...-

-¿Rescartarla?, Acaso ella tiene algo que ver con todo esto-

-He mama veras...- trato de esplicar Akane pero su madre no se lo permitio.

-Esplicame esto Shaoran-

-Lo hare en el camino madre, por favor sigame-

**+3+3+3+3+3+3+3+3+3+3+3+3+3+3+3+3**

Miestras ellos estaban estaban en camino, todo lo que paso y lo demas era comtemplado por un conjuro visual hecho por Esmeralda, ella y Diamante estaban en la sala del trono, ella sentada hay y Diamante de pie a su lado, contemplandolo todo.

-Son unos ilusos si creen que con eso nos van a detener- Diamante -Si damos la orden ahora podremos acabar con todos facilmente-

-No lo haras- ordeno Esmeralda.

-¿Que?-

-Dejemos que disfruten de su momento de vida, son muy pocos lo que le quedan y la verdad a Exus le molestara que hicimos parte del trabajo por el-

-Si quizas tengas razon-

Esmeralda trono los dedos he hizo que el conjuro de vision desapareciera, luego se puso de pie y hablo con firmeza a los vampiros que estaban en la sala.

-Debemos prepararlo todo para la resureccion de Exus, por el momento nos quedaremos aqui y remodelaremos todo esto como se debe, ya que a partir de ahora esta sera nuestra casa-

-¿Que haremos con los intrusos su majestad?- pregunto uno de los vampiros.

-Estoy seguraa que no tardaran en llegar por eso mucho de ustedes se quedaran aqui para darles la bienvenida, pero asegurense de que tenga una dolorosa despedida-

-Si asi lo aremos majestad-

-Bien es hora de irnos- Diamante.

-si ya ha llegado el momento-

**########## y ahora con los demas ##########**

Ya todos los habitantes del pueblo estaban en el bosque, sabian que hay estarian seguro si su prinsipe se lo desi es porque asi era, ahora todo el mundo con ayuda de las hadas estaban instalandose en el lugar que sera temporalmente su hogar.

Miestras tanto en una gran cabaña en la sala de estar estaban Shaoran su madre y los demas erminando de contarle a ella los ultimos acontesimientos.

-Valla, asi que eso paso- esclamo sorprendida la reina.

-Si- Shaoran.

-Y esa es la clase de mujer que quieres por esposa Hijo?- reclamo.

-Madre- dijo en forma de avertencia.

-es que es insolito, no voy ha permitir que te cases con ese demonio, no dejare que que apodere de nuestro reino-

-Mama, Sakura no es capaz de...- Akane

-Tu callate y tu Shaoran te proivo que te metas en est problema, tu deber como principe es quedarte aqui con tu pueblo y plocurarles un futuro mejor-

Clow y los demas estaban al margen de la coberzacion pero estaban haciendo un granesfuerzo para no decirle nada a la reina.

-Madre, te recuerdo que soy mitad hada y solo por eso estoy mas que involucrado en esto ademas de que me nesecitan aqui-

-pero estas tu fuiste educado para cuidarnos, no para que arriesges tu vida por un demonio- reclamo alsando un poco la voz, pero Shaoran fue el que se la alzo mas diciendo.

-SAKURA NO ES UN DEMONIO, a ella le lavaron el cerebro, pero yo mismo me voy a encargar de que vuelva a la normalidad y la hare mi esposa porque quiero cobertirla en eso y hacerla la madre de mis hijos y lo hare teniendo o no su vendicion madre, porque la amo-

La reina estaba pasmada era la primera vez que su hijo le levantaba la voz y le hablaba de ese modo, de verdad re deve amar a esa mujer.

-De... De acuerdo, has lo que quieras, solo espero que de verdad tomes la decicion correcta-

-Le aseguro que si-

-Muy bien... Estare afuera para ver como va todo- se dirigio a clow he hizo una leve reverencia -me retiro-

-Pase usted su alteza- Clow.

Una vez la reina hubo salido de hay la habitacion se quedo en silencio por unos segundos, esperando a que Shaoran se tranquilizara y relajara justo cuando lo hizo este hablo

-¿Y ahora que hacemos para evitar que Sakura cometa esta calunia?-

-lo mas logico seria detenerla y volverla a la normalidad lo antes posible- Clow.

Interrumpieron su platica al escuchar unos quejidos a sus espaldas, dandose cuenta de que Eriol que todavia estaba amarrado volvia a recuperar el conosimiento.

-Ha... ¿Que sucedio?- dijo aturdido.

-Genial ya despertarte- Zulfus.

-pero ¿Porque estoy asi?- dijo sorprendido al darse cuenta de su condicion.

-Esmeralda conpartio una parte de sus energias malignas contigo- explico Fuguitaka -¿No te acuerdas de eso?-

-Bueno... La verdad... Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que empese a sentir que me volvia mas fuerte en un instante y... Todo se volvio oscuro... Pero fue Sakura quien me hizo esto?-

-Si-Touya -Nos empesaste atacar como si estuvieras poseido y no tuvimos mas remedio que atacarte y dejarte asi-

-Ya veo... Pero que esperan para destarme-

-No creo que podamos arriesgarnos a que te pase otra vez- Shaoran.

-Eso no va ha pasar- Zulfus -Ya estamos fuera del alcanse de Esmeralda, aunque ella disperse sus energias no llegara a este lugar-

-bien entonces hagamoslo-

Escucharon la puerte abrirse y serarce.

-Señor Zulfus- saludo Kaho que era la recien llegada -¿Como estan?, ¿Como ha ido todo?-

-Las cosas se complicaron mas de la cuenta, pero que bueno que tu estas aqui asi no hubieras hido con ese desgraciado y a la Princesa-

-¿Y como esta ella? ¿Le paso algo grave?- pregunto mas preocupada.

-pues mira...-fue interrumpido nuevamente por ella.

-Pero que paso con Eriol?- pregunto aun mas preocupada al notar a Eriol en ese estado -¿Porque esta asi?-

-Es una larga historia, kajo pero no se preocupes- Eriol -Ahora alguien que me desate, por favor-

Su prometida hizo lo que pedia, cuando el estuvo de pie tomo su rostro y la beso para luego dirigirse a los demas seriamente

-Me imagino que tenemos que prepararlo todo para atacarlos de nuevo-

-Asi es, ese Diamante nos tomo con la guardia baja, pero esta vez me asegurare de hacerlo pedazos- Touya.

-Te sugiero que no seas tan impulsibo Touya- Clow.

-Creo que lo primero seria aberiguar como evitar que Esmeralda despierte a Exus-Zulfus.

-Lo primero es haberiguar donde esta sellado- Shaoran.

-Tu deberias saber mejor que nadie donde esta encerrado- Clow - ya que tu has vivido muy serca de el todos estros años-

-¿QUE?, y donde se supone que esta?-

-Se refiere al arbol con la insinia de la luna cierto?- Eriol.

-La marca de la luna?- Shaoran.

-es la insinia que nos caracteriza a nosotros los Kinomoto- esplico Fugitaka miestras se quitaba el guante de su mano derecha y se la enseñaba - me imagino que Sakura te enseño la que tiene en su cuello-

-Si ella me la mostro dijo que era la ultima pista de su familia... ¿Pero que tiene que ver esto?-

-Cuando Alucrad sello a Exus dentro de un arbol, puso un sello que lo mantendria asegurado pero para eso tuvo que usar su propia sangre, asi que se hizo una herida en forma de luna y con la sangre que caia de ella dibujo y creo la marca de la luna negra que dibujo en el tronco, fue lo ultimo que hizo antes que la muerte se lo llebara-Conto Zulfus.

-Todos no creian que fuera afectar en algo, hasta que su esposa Hecma dio a luz a su hijo y este nacio con una marca en forma de luna muy marecida a la que se hizo Alucard- Siguio Clow.

-Desde entonces hemos todos los desendiente han nacido con esa marca en sus cuerpos, pero con el paso que los años, siglos y generacion fueron muy pocos los que acquirian su marca- Fuguitaka.

-Pero que tiene eso que ver con que digan que yo he estado muy cerca del dichoso arbol- Shaoran.

-Melo te lo decimos todo en forma directa-Eriol -Aquel arbol sellado es el que esta en el bosque a pocos Kilometros del castillo (N/A: Acuerden del arbol donde Eriol le conto todo a Sakura)-

-Como es posible eso?- pregunto indinado y sorprendido -he estado cerca de una fuente de maldad y nunca me di cuenta-

-No es nuestra culpa que seas un despistado mocoso- Touya.

-Entoces debemos irnos rapido ellos esta demaciado cerca quizas ya hasta esten alli-

-Si vamonos pero no podemos irnos si no antes hay un plan para pasar desapesivido- Clow.

-Cuenten conmigo- Conosco es castillo como la palma de mi mano- Shaoran.

-Yo tambien voy- Akane.

-Tu te quedas aqui- regaño Shaoran.

-Pero es que no vieron si Sakura habla conmigo talvez ella vuelva a ser la de antes-

-En aquella ocacion, Sakura no iba a descofiar de ti, quien sabe que nuevas tonterias le metieron en la cabeza sobre ti-

-Pero...-

-Tu te pedas aqui, hay muchos heridos y tu puedes ayudarlos a todos-

-Mejor hazle caso a tu hermano jovencita- apoyo Clow -Esta seria una buena oportunidad para que repases tu lecciones-

La niña hizo un puchero, cusandose de brazos -de acuerdo-

-Muy bien este es el plan-

**##########Ahora con los vampiros ##########**

-Recuerda tomate tu tiempo, no es bueno que te apresures- Diamante.

El, Esmeralda y algunos soldados ya estaban frente al arbol del sello, habian cortados todos los arboles de los alrededores para tener mucha mas libertad.

-No te preocupes se lo que hago- Esmeralda.

-Muy bien, entonces comensemos-

Diamante dio la señal a los demas de que retrocedieran junto con el.

Una vez visto a todos fuera de su alcanse, serro los ojos, concentrandose y meditando el Hechizo cuando se sintio lista, saco su espada, tomos la punta de esta, sin lastimarce, con una manos mientras que la otra estaba en el mango y cerro sus ojos consentrandose.

-**Fuerzas de las tinieblas, ustedes que me han otorgado, les pido que me den mas de sus poderes, denme la fuerza y la fortaleza para romper acallo que me estorba y me molesta en el camino** -Con esto que ya ha dicho una ventiscas se formo en todo los alrededores y la espada acquiria una capa de llamas negras -**Consedanme el poder para la peticion que les he pedido. No me importa lo que tengo pagar para cumplir con mis deseos, acabare con todo y con todos, YAAAA-**

Se abalanso contra el arbol y despues un fuerte esplandor que sego a todos por unos momentos, cuando recuperaron su vista divisaron que Esmeralda habia clavado la espalda en el sello de la luna y despues retirarla.

-Como eso bastara- dijo confiada asercandose a ellos-

-Discupelpe mi atrevimiento princesa- dijo uno de los subdictos -¿Por no terminas de romper el sello majestad?-

-Es muy buena pregunta- Diamante.

-Cuando Alucard sello a Exus huzo esta espada junto con otro instrumento lo hizo con facilidad, y seria igual de facil romper el sello si tuviera ese otro instrumento, mientras no lo tenga esto es todo lo que puedo hacer-

-Y en que ayudaria esto?- Diamante -¿Como Exus saldra?-

-El Saldra, como dije antes solo pude cortar una parte de sello pero es lo suficiente mente frgil para que el termine de salir-

Diamante iba a seguir con el interrogatori pero fue interrumpido por unos lamentos y gritos provenientes del arbol.

-que es esto?, ¿Que hago aqui?-

-Es el- Esmeralda.

-Esto es estupendo-Diamante -Es un honor poder oirlo-

-¿Quienes son ustedes?-

-Solo le dire que nosotros estamos a sus diposicion, somos las creaturas creadas por su esencia- Diamante

-Necesito un cuerpo, nesecito un contendor-

-Por el momento creo que lo mas importante es que salgas de hay- Esmeralda.

-Si, por fin despues de muchos años voy a ser libre- su voz no era de este mundo, se escuchaba como un autentico demonio del imframundo.

-Ahora tenems que regresar al castillo-

-¿Y dejarlo aqui?- Diamante.

-El ira hasta donde este la espada y ocupara el cuerpo de quien sea quien la posea, no hay de que preocuparse, ademas que le tomara tiempo salir-

No estaba muy combencido, pero lo mejor seria que las cosas siguieran su curso y luego encontraria la forma de quitarse el estorvo que era esta niña, asi que respiro profundamente para calmalse y le dijo.

-Esta bien sera como tu digas-

Sin perder mas tiempo volaron de nuevo hacia el castillo dejado atra el arbol en cuyo abuje se empeso a distinguir algo viscoso saliendo de el.

-Muy bien ya casi la primera parte del plan esta lista- dijo Esmeralda con calma cuando ya estaban de nuevo en la habitacion del trono y ella sentada en dicho puesto.

-Y todavia no hemos notado movimiento de Fuguitaka y los demas en mucho tiempo-

-Eso a mi me estraña vamos a ver lo que planean-

la princesa vampiresa dibujo un circulo con dedo en el piso y poco a poco visualizo a Shaoran y a los demas y cual fue su sorpresa ha...

**########## Otra vez con los chicos ##########**

Todos ellos estaban en una colina a poco metros del castillo.

-Muy bien todo el mudo ya sabe lo que tienen que hacer ¿Verdad?- Zulfus.

-Si- Fugutaka.

-Nos dividiremos y buscaremos la forma de entrar en el castallo por las entradas que Shaoran nos indico- repaso Eriol.

-una vez hay trataremos de separar a Diamante y a Sakura y nos engargamos de ellos por separado- Touya.

-Bien entonces no perdamos el tiempo entremos- Shaoran -_Sakura aguarda, voy a salvarte_- penso

**########## Otra vez en la sala del trono ##########**

-Valla, valla, es algo muy ingenioso- Esmeralda.

-¿Que planeas hacer?-

-No hare nada-

-¿He?-

-Dejaremos que entren y le daremos una grata bienvenida-

**####################**

-Muy bien escuches nos dividiremos asi- Shaoran -Eriol, y los señores entraran por la entrada sur, miestras que Touya entrara por la del norte y yo entrare en la ventara- Shaoran.

-Muy bien- dijeron todos y cada quien tomo el camino que el indico.

Eriol, Fuguitaza y Zulfus, fueron a la puerta de detras del castillo daba a las puertas de los calabosos y en ella vigilada por dos guardias, antes de los que los vieran se escondieron en un muro sercano, hecho esto, Eriol saco una bola negra que al estrellarse en el suelo solto una cortina de humo que les sego la vista momento que Eriol aprovecho para noquear a los guardianes con facilidad.

-Vamonos rapido-

-Al parecer esperaban una visita- Zulfus.

-pero no nos dejaremos venser la procima vez- Fuguitaka.

-_Padre_-

**########o#############**

Touya se aprocimaba a las puertas que daban a la cosina, esa puerta tambien estabn unos guardias, solo que esta vez el fue directo contra ellos y los nocleo al instante.

-Esto fue muy sencillo, solo espero que no se trate de una nueva trampa- dijo para si abansando por el pasillo.

**########o############**

Miesntras ahora de con Shaoran el pudo escabuñirse en el muro del palacio que daba al jardin, pudo escabullirse con facilidad y trepar hasta las ventanas de una de las torres.

-Hay por fin lo logre- dijo mas relajado limpiandose el sudor de su frente con su brazo. Luego escucho por toda la habitacion un risa de una mujer he instantes despues Esmeralda aparacio frete a el, sentada de lado en el lomo de Kero, miestras este flotaba a unos metros mas arriba.

-Devo agradeserte, me aorraste el trabajo de ir a buscarte- Esmeralda.

-...-

-¿que te pasa?, ¿el gato te comio la lengua?-

-lo que pasa es que sigo sin cree que esto seas tu, pero te aseguro que aunque sea lo unico que haga te volre a la normalidad-

-huh- se bajo del lomo de kero aterrisando con gracia en el piso y le dijo -Pues antes de que lo aberigues tendras que morir- desenvaino su espada.

-No si hago entrar en razon primero- tambien desenbaino la espalda.

**############o############**

Diamante siguia en la sala del trono disfrutando de una copa y comtemplaba por la ventana a la lejania el arbol de Exus sobre el se empesaba a formar una gran nube negra que poco a poco acquiria mas tamaño, sabia que esta seria buena señal.

-Padre-

-Diamante-

Escucho la voz de su hijo y su hermano, aldarse la vuelta los diviso a ellos y al viejo Zulfus entrando por un de las puertas y a Touya entrando por otra

-¿Como comsigueron burlar la segurida?-

-Muy simple, con nuestro intelecto y ayuda lo conseguimos con facilidad- Touya.

-Y esta vez terminaremos con todo esto ahora-Fugutaka.

-Eso veremos, estavez el que resulte vencedor matara al perdedor sin comtemplacion que te parese la oferta hermano?- Diamante.

-Me parece...-

-Padre yo sere tu oponente- desafio Eriol.

Esto dejo pasmados a todos incluso al propio Diamante.

-Eriol esto no es contigo- Diamante.

-Se equivoca padre, este es un problema entre nosotros y nos cosierne a todos incluso a mi-

-No me provoques-

-Eriol mejor dejame enfretarme a el -Fuguitaka -No creo que fueran capas de...-

-Quiero ver hasta donde puede llegar la anbicion de mi padre, quiero ver si es capas de hacerme algo si llega a derrotarme-

-Ja, que optimista igual que tu madre- Diamante.

-Padre usted no puedo permitir que sigas con esto, ¿Que cambio en ti? Siempre fuiste muy atento conmigo, me enseñaste todo lo que tenia que saber de las peleas y siempre estuviste cuidandome, ahora ¿que cambio tanto en ti?, ahora es como si fueras un estraño-

-No he cambiado nada, solo he planificado todo esto desde siempre, al princio me puse de acuerdo con un caza vampiros para que esterminara a mi hermano de unas vez por todas- enpezo Diamante a contar.

-¿Que?- Zulfus -¿Tu fuiste el responsable?-

-Si pero no conte con que esa entrometida de su esposa interfiriera mis planes, mi segundo plan fue retarter a un duelo matarte y desaparecer tu cuerpo, pero me estrañaba esas salidas tan consecutivas que tenian mi hijo tu y Zulfus asi que decidi seguirlos y... Wuala cual fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta de que tenias una preciosa hija y sabia que a nuestro padre no le gustaria para nada esa notocia, que tenia una nieta bastarda y lo peor mitad humana-

-y aun asi te tolere que hayas ido a contarselo a nuestro padre-

-Si no era yo cualquier otro vampiro te hubiera descubierto, pero de todas maneras esa niña estorbaba en mis planes asi que quize encargame de ella yo mismo y que crees desaparecio-

Ninguno de ellos ya no desian nada, solo estaban escuhando su relato conteniendo las ganas de abalansanse encima todos a la vez, jamas creyeron que esistiera un ser tan ruin en este mundo.

-Yo estaba casi seguro que esa mocosa estaba viva, asi que planeava persuadir a los del consejo para que me dieran el titulo de rey antes de que ella apareciera y me lo quitara, luego medi cuenta de su gran potensial en su poderes...-

-Y por eso le lavaste el cerebro introduciendole recuerdos falsos y ponerla de tu lado- termino Zulfus.

-Exato-

-De todas maneras padre pelee contra mi-

-Ja esto sera interesante, sabes Eriol esta seria la primera vez que pelearemos enserio-

-Y asi por fin sabremos cual es la diferencia entre nuestros poderes-

-Y ustedes no se aflijan- hablaba ahora con Fuguitaka y los demas -les dare algo de entretenimiento-

Trono sus dedos y desde el tejado empezaron a salir desde el tejado y rincones oscuros de la habitacion, rodeandolos a todos y listos para atacar.

-es para que no esten aburiidos minestras esperan-

-recuerden- hablo Zulfus en susurros -no les hagan nada despues de todo solo siguen ordenes equivocadas-

-Pero de todos modos seria algo complicado no hacerles nada- Touya.

-Solo proculalo- Fuguitaka-

**#########o###########**

La batalla entre ambos principes y era una feroz y desafortunadamente para el castaño dispareja ya que como en la ocasion anterior las energias de Esmeralda se estaban ilimitadas mientras que las de se estaban agotando.

-Esto no tiene caso, mejor rindente y terminemos con esto de una vez- Esmeralda.

-Jamas, te dije que como fuera te sacaria de tu pricion-

-Que ostinado, pero te atvierto no volvere a caer en la misma trampa... No dejare que me elimines tan facilmente-

-Eliminarte? Por favor si yo no sabia quien eras cuando te conosi para que iba a matarte?-

La sonrisa que se formo en el rostro de la castaña se borro al pensar en ese detalle.

-¿Tu crees... Que si nuestra intencion hubiera sido matarte, malgastaria el tiempo haciendote todas esas promesas de amor?-

-Pues...-

-No seas ingenua, si de verdad mi ojetivo fuera matarte, lo hubiera hecho sin malgastar mi tiempo, aprovechariamos que no tienes tus recuerdos y lo hariamos ¿No lo crees?-

-Tu solo te burlabas de mi mienstras estabas con Meiling- reclamo.

-Sakura... Tu sabes mejor que nadie lo celosa, poseciba he insorportable que puede ser Meiling ¿Tu crees que si ella me interesara de verdad me arriesgaria a que rompiera el compromiso solo para querer usarte solo a ti cuando bien podria haber estado con cualquier otra sirvienta en el castillo?-

Tenia sentido, tenia mucho sentido pero... Nada coninsidia con lo que recordaba.

-pero tu solo te burlabas de mi hasta llegaste a casarte con ella- se negaba a creerle.

-Sakura observa- le mostro las manos por ambas caras -se supones que hace unos dias debi carasme con Meiling pero... tu le vez algun anillo de matrimonio o mejor aun notaste la precensia de Meiling en el castillo cuando entraste a este?-

-No pero...-

-Eso es... Porque tanto tu como yo estuvimos engañados por las personas que menos esperabamos, yo por mi madre su egoismo fue mas fuerte que el amor que deberia tenerle a su hijo y la ambision de Meiling era para declararla loca, pero mi amor fue mas fuerte que eso y no voy a permitir que tu cobardia sea mas grande que nuestro amor-

-¿Cobardia?-

-Si cobardia, al no tener recuerdos preferiste crerle todo al primer tipo que dijo que confiaras en el y le creeiste todo porque tu no tenias argumento para negar sus mentiras, estabas tan dolida con todos lo que te paso que preferiste tomar el camino facil, crees que vengandote resolverias sacarte todo ese sufrimiento-

Un inesperado dolor de cabeza volvio a atacarla y como la vez anterior se llevo las manos a la cabeza callendo al suelo de rodillas.

-Mentira... Mentira... Es mentira-

-Mentiras- se fue asercando a ella arodiyandose para su rostros cerca -mentiras es lo que te ha dicho Diamante, esque no ves... Diamante es el que te esta usando, el nunca mostro el mayor interes por ti-

-Pero... Juro que... -Trato de recorfar de encontrarles sentido a sud recuerdo pero nada tiene sentido-

-Escucha Sakura- tomo su rostro entre sus manos -Nunca, pero nunca dudes de nosotros, del inmenso amor que todos te tenemos, sobre todo yo, si tengo que dar mi alma para que recuperes tus recuerdos y que no carges con la reonsabilidad ensima, lo hago con creses o esque quieres conbertirte en lo que mas odias-

-En lo que mas odio?-

-Esto es en lo que te vas a combertir si sigues asi-

-¿He?-

Shaora cubrio la joya en su frente y trasfirio algo de su energia en ella y con eso la joya tomo un color ambar y nuevas imagenes se le viniera a la cabeza.

Estaba rodeada por una muchedunbre de aldeanos y no supo que le paso, su cuerpo se movia solo, saco su espada y empeso a atacar a todos los aldeanos hiriendolo grabemente o matandolos.

-Que... Que me pasa?... ¿Porque no me puedo detener? No quiero hacer esto, no quiero-

Aunque desea detenerse su cuerpo se movia solo no podia, segui atacando a las personas y el colmo fue cuando intio una pequeña presencia detras suyo y por instinto se diera la buelta para atacar cuando el cuerpo estuvo inerte en el piso se dio cuenta de que se trataba del cuerpo de un pequeña niña en donde un gran charco de sangre se formo en su alrededor.

Se quedo paralizada, en shoc, dejo caer la espada y miro sus manos temblorosas y con machas de sangre, ver a esa niña en ese estado... Y saber que fue por su causa... No lo podia tolerar.

-Co... Co... Como? Ma... Mate... Mate a una niña- se llevo de nueva cuenta las manos a la cabeza sujetandose su cabello -No... No puesde ser... No puede ser- ahora empezo a derramar lagrimas -Esto es demasiado, BASTA, BASTA POR FAVOR-

-¿En esto es en lo que quieras combertirte?- se escucho la voz de Shaoran en su cabeza.

-PORQUE ME HACES ESTO-solloso -YA VASTA POR FAVOR-

-Entiendelo Sakura debes sacarte todos esos recuerdos falsos-

-¿Como? ¿Como?- pregunto desesperada.

-Yo te voy a ayudar-

Tomo de nuevo su espada y la sacudio frente a ella, la castaña serro los aterrada pensando que le corto algo y luego sintio la precion en su frente desaparecio y al bajar su vista la diadema estaba en el piso en pedasos en el piso, nuevamente un dolor de cabezas con mas manigtu que los anteriores la ataco asiendo que su cuerpo callera inerte en el piso mienstras agonisaba y se desesperaba, miles de imagnes totalmente diferentes a las anteriores, perdiendo el conocimiento.

Shaoran se preocupo mucho por verla en ese estado, asi que se sento en el suelo miestras la estrechaba en su brazos y protejerla en ellos mienstras la llamaba agustiado.

**########## FB -1 ##########**

_En un bosque a orillas de rio estaba unos niños jugando a las traes._

_Una niña estaba jugando perseguida por un niño de cabellos azul oscuro._

_-Handa Eriol alcansame- dise la pequeña corriendo, divirtiendose mucho al ver las complicasiones de su primo en atraparla._

_-Si no fueras tan quiquillosa, seria facil hacerlo-_

_-Lo que pasa es que eres muy lento y no quieres admitirlo jajajaja-_

_-Ya veras-_

_El niño oji-azul estaba preparado para adquirir mas velocidad, no conto con que su prima haria lo mismo y como consecuensias tropezo con una piedra y cayo al agua._

_-Oh no, ESMERALDA- _

_-ERIOL, AYUDAME- pidio ayuda la pequeña niña asustada, tenia miedo de aogarse por no saber nadar y ademas de que la corriente estaba muy fuerte._

_-Resiste- el niño corria por la orillas de rio persiguiendola -Ahoran ire a salvarte-_

_Rapidamente, el Eriol saco sus alas y se elevo acercandose a ella y ofresiendole la mano que ella tomo enseguda y pudo sacarla de ahi, una vez que aterriso a unos metros de la orilla y la abrazo para calmarla._

_-¿Estas bien?- _

**Su prima sollosaba y lo abrazaba posando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello fuertemente recuperandose del susto.**

**-Tranquila, yo estoy aqui- dijo Eriol carisiandole la cabeza.**

**-Tuve mucho miedo Eriol-**

**-si si lo se pero tranquila, yo te voy a cuidar ahora y siempre, porque te quiero mucho primita-**

**########## FB -2 ##########**

_Ahora la pequeña esmeralda estaba en un pequeño risco trepando un muro, en una mano tenia un pequeño ramo de flores y en la otra estaba levantada tratando de alcanzar una pequeñas flores para asi tenerlas y juntaslas con las demas._

_-ESMERALDA ¿QUE HACES?- escucho una voz femenina al final del muro de rocas._

_Esto ocasiono que la niña se asustara y resbalara, cayendo pegada al muro ocasionando se ocasionara que las flores se desarmaran y se ocacionaba un par de raspones en la rodilla y en la mejilla._

_-Cariño estas bien?- pregunto preocupada la mujer de pelo grisaseo y ojos esmeralda, asercandose a su hija para calmar su llanto._

_Sollozo -haaaa me dolio mucho mama-_

_-oh mi niña- dejo la canasta con unas fruta a un lado y sacaba un pañuelo para limpiarle la sangre de sus heridas -¿Pero que hacias ai arriba?-_

_-es... Es que... Es que- aun sollosando la niña le mostro el ramo de ¿Flores? Era esa una duda ya que en el resbalon las flores se decisieron y solo quedo ilesa una flor de clavel -Como se acercaba tu cumpleaños pensaba hacerte una cena y darte un adorno con las flores mas bonitas... Pero ya se hecharon a perder- termino esplotando en llanto._

_Mientras que Nadesko muy conmobida abrazaba y consolaba a su hija disiendole._

_-Ya, ya mi vida, es el ardorno de flores mas lindo que he vito en mi vida- tomo el clavel y le sonrio -es el mejor regalo que me pudieron dar en mucho tiempo-_

_-Pero... Pero... Solo es una-_

_-Si pero la intencion es la mas hermoso que has hecho por mi; sabes el clavel es mi flor favorita, ademas que ese es el significado de mi nombre, es el mejor regalo que me has dado mi amada niña- le beso la frente._

_La niña se puso muy feliz por las palabras de su madre y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas al igual que la hacia ella-_

_-Mama, te quiero-_

**##########FB-3##########**

_Esmeralda, de la misma edad esta vez esataba en el claro del bosque serca de la casa en la cual vivian sus padres y ella que era una pequeña cabaña, la pequeña estaba teniendo un simulacro de duelo de espadas con su padre, miestras que Zulfus y Eriol estaba al margen contemplando todo._

_-Manten tu defensa ariba Esmeralda- corrigio Zulfus._

_-Si- dijo con dilficultad, tratando de defenderse de los leves ataques de su padre._

_-No disminuyas las fuerzas de tus ataques hija- corrigio esta vez Fuguitaka sin deternerse._

_-Esta bien-_

_El combate siguio por unos minutos pero en un tropieso de la niña cayo al suelo y con eso da por terminado el combate._

_-Fue sufisiente- Dijo Fuguitaka con una Sonrisa y guardando su espada._

_-Haa pero no es justo- se quejo Esmeralda haciendo un puchero, sentada -yo pense que porfin te iba a ganar papa-_

_-Ya sera para la procima Esmeralda- zulfus._

_-He practicado mucho, ¿porque todavia no consigo estar a tu nivel papi?-_

_-Eso debe ser porque todavia eres muy pequeña- fuguitaka la alzo en brazos -tomemos un descanso Zulfus-_

_-Pero aun hay entrenamientos que seguir -_

_-Insisto mi hija se esforso mucho este dia-_

_-Por mi no hay problema en seguir-Esmeralda_

_-De acuerdo, pero tomate un respiro pequeña y mienstras tanto porque no haces calentamientos con mi sobrino-_

_-si usted lo dice... Preparate Eriol-_

_Con eso padre he hija fueron caminando por el bosque hasta sentarse en una pequeña colina contemplando el hermoso paisaje de las montañas._

_-Se que soy muy pequeña- empeso a habalar a Esmeralda -pero me gustaria poder huzar mis poderes-_

_-¿Porque tanta prisa en crecer?-_

_-quiero tener muchos poderes para haci ayudar a los nuestros y crearles un lugar mejor- dijo con ilucion la niña -Zulfus siempre dise que cuando sea grande sera la vampireza mas poderosa y podre ayudar a los demas-_

_-No deverias presipitarte mucho hija, tener el liderasgo no es algo tan sencillos como parese-_

_-¿Que quieres decir?-_

_-Deves aprender muchas cosas, y aquirir mucha esperiensia conforme crescas, deves conocer y aprender a respetar a las creaturas inferiores desde la mas pequeña de las hormigas hasta al humano mas debil asi como conoses a tu gente- dijo en todo sabio._

_-No entiendo-_

_-hun- le sobo la cabeza - hay hija hay muchas cosas que desconoses- le sonrio._

_Tomo una semilla de una fruta caida que estaba serca, se la mostro y esta levito a unos pocos centimetros de su palma emitiendo un brillo._

_-Hay mundos dentro de mundos hija- se levantaron de donde estaban caminando unos pasos alejados de la colina, el esplicaba sabiamente ante la mirada atenta y admirada de su hija -Todos nuestros mundos entan conectados por los debiles hilos de la red de la vida-_

_-Wow-_

_-Si, wow y todo eso se equilibria entre las fuerzas de la destruccion...- disiendo esto lanzo una bola de energia a unos de los arboles destrullendolo y solo dejando una pequeña parte del tronco._

_Mientras se acercaban a el Fuguitaka seguia con su leccion -Y las fuerzas magicas de la creaccion- Con esto puso la semilla ensima del tronco._

_-Ahora ayudala a crescer- puso la pequeña mano de la niña sobre la semilla._

_Obedeciendo a su padre Esmeralda consentro parte de su energia en su palma y en un par de segundos la semilla empeso a germinar rapidamente, pero por las espreciones de su cara le estaba costandole trabajo, cuando las raizes estaban tocando el piso no resistio mas y quito su mano, cuando la semilla dejo de recibir su energia esta volvio a esconjerse y ser como antes._

_-¿Por que no puedo hacerlo?- pregungo frustrada haciendo un puchero._

_Fuguitaka solo sonrio y el fue quien termino completando el hechizo; la semilla germino hasta volverse en un nuevo arbol con mas nuevos frutos y flores._

_-Todos pueden recurir a las fuerzas magicas de la naturaleza, pero tienes que buscarlas dentro de ti misma, -_

_-No entiendo-_

_-te aseguro que algun dia entenderas el sinificado por ti misma y ese dia te combertiras en la mas grande de las reinas- _

_-Ojala que asi sea-_

_La tomo de nuevo en brazos - si aprendes a comvivir con toda clase de creaturas, sepas todas sus necesitada y que tienen, fortalesas y virtudes seras un buen lider algun dia- le beso varias veces en la mejilla haciendola reir -ahora regresemos, seguro tu madre ya debe tener la cena lista-_

_-siiiii-_

**##########o###########**

Luego de esto le llegaron imagenes del atentado rapidamente y la ultima imagen fue ver a su madre con un rostro lleno de preocupasion y esperanzada, miestras ella se alejaba en algo y eso fue lo utimo que vio antes de que todo se le volviera negro.

**#######o#############**

-Sakura, Sakura, por favor, te lo suplico despierta- llamo Shaoran desesperado.

El ya pudo respirar con tranquilidad cunado ve como poco a poco ella empesaba a reacionar y abrir su ojos lentamente y empesaba a reaccionar, viendolo primero a el y se sintio a un mas feliz cuando volvio a ver que sus ojos volvieron hacer esmeralda selva.

-Sha... Sha... Shaoran?- pregunto con voz debil.

-Shuuuuu- puso un dedo en sus labios -no, no hables-

-Shaoran- sin importarle el dolor en su cuerpo lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas empezando a sollozar y siendo su abrazo correspondido por el.

-Me alegra tanto que ya estes bien- dijo Shaoran aliviado y dejando caer unas deviles lagrimas.

-Shaoran- volvio a llamar en un fuerte llanto -Lo siento, Te lo suplico, lo siento, lo lamento, por lo que mas quieras perdoname, jamas quise... -solloso de nuevo -te lo suplico perdoname-

-Descuida ya todo esta bien-

-Yo nunca quise... No se que me paso, todo lo vi tan real, lo senti tan real-

Shaoran tomo su cara entre sus manos tratando que limpiar sus lagrimas -Lo importante es que ya volviste a ser tu, aunque por un momento pense que te perdia, ya habia sentido que me moria-

-pero como lo hisiste?-

-esa diadema tenia una joya de la ilucion, esas joyas estan guecas, eso los permite al alguien con poderes trasmite parte de su energia y puede favorecer o perjudicar al indivio que la tenga en su poder, si Diamante hubiera puesto esa joya en tu estomago, tendria un dolor tan fuerte que incluso podrias haber muerto de alguna enfremedad en ese luga, si esa joya la tuvieras en el pecho te provocarian infartos, el malestar puede variar segun el lugar en donde hubiques la joya, si la joya siguiera en tu frente, te daria tantos recuerdos falsos que... Quisas te hubieras volvido loca o algun derrame celebrar-

-¿Y como lograste retirar sus efectos?-

-Como las energias de Diamantes eran malignas seria muy facil quitar sus efectos con energias celestial como las de un niño o un hada, asi que como soy de desendensia hada la use para espartar sus energias maligna en la joya-

Le sonrio debilmente -como siempre, tu estas cuando te nesecito, incluso cuando no te pido ayuda-

-miestras sintamos este amor infinito, nuestros corazones estaran conectados y seran como una brujula que nos diran en donde encontranos-

Mas feliz con sus palabras y esta vez conbensida y sin dudas de que el y todos sus seres queridos eran sinceros, tomo su rostro y lo empujo para asercar sus rostros y besarlo con pasion he impetu.

-Shaoran-

-Sakura...-

-Por fin...-

-¿He?-

-Por fin lo recuerdo todo- dijo con emosion.

-¿Enserio?-

-si, lo recuerdo todo a mis padres a Eriol a Zulfus y...- su emocion camibio a una neutra -el dia del atentado tambien lo recuerdo a la perfeccion-

-¿En serio? Y por que no te vez tan contenta-

-Pues es por...-

Se interunpio al darse cuenta de la presencie de Kero, que tambien volvio a la normalidad, sus alas volvieron hacer de alcon, su pelaje dorado brillante y su armadura y joyas brillantes, se acercaba a ellos.

-kero- cuando la castaña lo tuvo a su alcanse le acariaba su cabeza y el se acerco mas a su rostro para darle un lametaso -amigo por fin volvimos a la normalidad y todo gracias a Shaoran-

-quizas nunca nos hemos llebado bien tu y yo- Shaoran -pero tambien me alegra que vuelvas a hacer tu-

Como respuesta Kero se acerco a el hasta estar a pocos centimetro de su rostro y darle tambien un lametaso en la cara, con la diferencia de que a el se dejo cubierta de baba.

-iag esto es asquero- esclamo el ambarino limpiandose la cara con su mano libre.

Mar sin embargo la princesa solto una carcajda.

-no le veo lo gracioso- reclamo Shaoran

-hay por favor Shaoran, esa es su manera de darte las gracias- dijo aun riendo.

-pues yo le agradeceria que no lo hiciera de nuevo-

-jajajaja, tu no aguantas...-

No pudo segir hablando cuando fueron enserrados por una burbuja.

-¿Que pasa?- Shaoran.

-Diamante me esta llamando-

Sin decir mas la burbuja espoto desapareciendo con los castaños.

**###########o##########**

-Eriol sera mejor que te rindas de una vez- dijo Diamante al notar que en tenia la ventaja en la pelea.

-No me derrotaras tan facil padre-

-Eso quieres verlo?- no se supo como pero el aunmento su poder y velocidad derrivando a Eriol con una blo de energia -Jamas crei que Zulfus te entrenaba para ser alguien muy debil, desecepcionas Eriol-

-Yo jamas quise ser alguien tan ruin como tu, yo tambien estoy desepcionado- Eriol.

En ese momento aparecio las burbuja con Sakura y Shaoran adentro, al tocar al piso esta rebento y los dejo liberados.

-¿Que paso aqui?- pregunto con autoridad -¿Que paso aqui? ¿Que estas asiendo Diamante? ¿Zulfus todos estan bien?-

-Esmeralda... Acaso tu...- Zulfus.

-Si- espreso contenta -ya volvi a hacer yo, gracias a todos por no abandonarme-

-hija-

-Maldicion- esploto Diamante -se supone que tu no regresarias a la normalidad hasta que Exus se apoderada de tu cuerpo-

-Las cosas ya no serán como tú quieres- volvió hablar con autoridad -No te lo perdonare, no tolerare más esas canalladas tuyas-

-jajajajajajajaja, ¿Y que se supones que harás?, ahora yo tengo el poder, yo tengo la autoridad absoluta en todo; es más ya se acabó la hora de los juegos-

-Estoy de acuerdo- Sakura –yo jamás en mis cabales me asociaría con un asesino- decía con mucho rencor.

-Sakura que estás diciendo- Eriol –es verdad que mi padre es un tramposo, estafador y cobarde, pero no creo que sea un asesino-

-te equivocas, tú mismo has dicho, él es capaz de todo para cumplir con su ambiciones, no le importa cuales son los métodos requeridos, ni las personas que salgan prejuiciadas y eso incluye a las personas que asesinara-

-padre- Eriol lo llamo con cautelo, aun sin creer lo que su prima le decía – por favor dime que no es verdad, tu tienes no puedes ser un asesino ¿o sí?-

Diamanque ¿Qué hizo? Solto una sonora carcajada de maldad –Jamas crei que me decubrieras tan fácil-

-no puedo creerlo- Eriol.

-yo fui quien vio todo- Sakura –VI COMO LA MATASTE-

-Calmate Sakura por favor- Shaoran

-responde de una vez Diamante- Zulfús -¿Qué quiere decir la princesa? ¿a quién se supone que mataste? Y ¿Por qué?-

-mejor responde de una vez- Fuguitaka.

-jajajajaj porque no loe respondes tu Sakura-

-la mataste, LA MATASTE… LA MATASTE, MATANTES A MI MADRE-

Esta declaración dejo sin duda a todos sorprendidos y con el corazón en la garganta.

-pa…padre ¿no es cierto verdad?- Eriol.

-jajajaja ¿porque debería negarlo ahora? Si es verdad-

-Eres un maldito canalla Diamante- dijo furioso Fugitaka tratando de ir contra su hermano pero es detenido por Zulfús –acabare contigo, vengare a mi Nadesko asesino-

-yo seré quien venga a mi madre-Touya

-Nosotros te ayudaremos Sakura- Eriol.

-Para nada, ustedes ya hicieron mucho por mí, es hora de enmendar mis errores-

-Pero no podrás hacerlo tu sola- Shaoran.

-no te preocupes - le sonrió -yo estaré bien-

-Mejor basta de tonterías- Diamante -vamos todos- ordeno a los vampiros del salón -atáquenla y si es posible mátenla-

Pero no ninguno de los vampiros se movía de su posición, lo que lo extraño y desconsiento bastante.

-¿Qué les pasa?-

-Nosotros solo obedecemos a la princesa, ni a nadie más- hablo uno de los vampiros.

-Nunca obedeceremos a nadie que no fuera ella- dijo otro.

-SON UNOS CANALLAS- Diamante saco un látigo he iba a golpearlos pero Sakura creo un campo que los protegió.

-No voy a permitir que sigas con sus canalladas, tus planes terminaran aquí y ahora- Sakura.

-valla, valla, la gatita saco sus filosas garras-

-No te permito que te expreses así de Sakura- exclamo Shaoran detenido por Eriol.

-Sera mejor que te prepares- Sakura - yo resolveré esto- se puso en posición de combate -fuiste un tonto al dejarme en tener aseso a los libros de la antigua biblioteca de los vampiros, ahora se desde el más sencillo hasta el más antiguos de los hechizos de los ancestros-

-pero solo falta que sepas usarlos-

Estaban próximos en un combate, pero un repentino terremoto se dio.

-¿Que está pasando?- Touya.

Sakura enfoco su vista alto lejos dándose cuenta de que el terremoto provenía del mismo lugar que donde estaba el árbol del sello y la gran nube negra se volvió a un más grande y oscura.

-Hay no, el sello se rompió-

-eso quiere decir que...- Shaoran.

-jajajajajajajaja por fin Exus ha revivido y no tardara tanto en estar aquí-

-¿Que he hecho?- se preguntó Sakura.

-Tú no tienes la culpa de todo esto- Eriol.

-Pero yo fui la que libero el sello-

-Tu lo hubieras roto sin estar tan embrujada como estabas- Touya.

-Pero...-

El terremoto se hizo mas fuerte y notaron como algunas construcciones de alli se derribaban y le de la direccion del arbol se dirigia asi ellos una nube negra, cuando dicha nube estubo en medio de la sala empezo a caer al piso tomando en estado biscoso, como si fuera lodo, al terminar tomo vida y empesaba a verse sus ojos y boca.

-Jajajajajajaja- el moustro solto una risa mul macrabra propia de un demonio -por fin, por fin, estoy libre-

-Exus- Sakura.

-Dios como ha cambiado el mundo, tantos siglos, pero necesito un cuerpo para sentirlo mejor-

-Sea bienvenido a este mundo señor- dijo Diamante ubicándose frente ha el haciendo una leve reverencia.

-¿Quién eres tú?-

-Soy Diamante Kinomoto-

-¿Kinomoto?, tienen algo que ver con ese maldito de Alucard- pregunto furioso.

- a pesar que tenga un mismo apellido, me repuna que me comparen con el-

-¿dónde está?, ¿dónde está ese infeliz?-

-señor, ya ha pasado mucho siglos desde que lo sellaron, ya Alucrad esta muerto-

-¿Qué?-

-si el esta muerto-

-jajajajaja, que dicho ese maldito se esta pudriendo en el infierno y ahora soy libre en este mundo, mientras que el esta muerto-

-pero ahora estoy yo en su lugar para que regreses a donde deviste estar- hablo por primera vez Sakura.

-¿y quien eres tu?-

-soy Sakura Kinomoto, la ultima desendiente de Alucrad-

-hun?- estrañado Exus miro fijamente, la esencia en esa niña le recordaba enormemente a Alucard, esa escluincla le recordaba enormente a Alucrad no solo es su esensia, verla a ella es como ver Alucrad pero en versión femenina. Cuando ajo su vista hasta su cintura diviso la espada negra, la cual miro con horror.

-esa... esa espada-

-esa la espada que te libero pero ahora será la que te volverá a encerrar-

-JAMAS, nunca volveré a ese lugar, necesito un cuerpo y decidido húsar el tuyo- el cuerpo de Exus se materializo y salió disparado directo al Sakura pero ella logro esquivarlo.

-no dejare que te apoderes del cuerpo de nadie-

-maldita-

-por favor señor use mi cuerpo- se ofreció Diamante.

-Pero padre que estás diciendo?_ Eriol

-no te entrometas-

-no te voy a dar esa oportunidad- Shaoran.

-no te saldrás con la tuya- Touya

Entre los dos se abalanzaron contra él, pero este fue más rápido y se abalanzo hacia Diamante, su cuerpo era tan biscoso como el lodo lo cual el aprovecho, se metio en su boca, el encanbio se sintio naosiagundo, callo de rodillas llebandose la mano a la boca y segundos esmpeso a bomitar sangre y su apariensa cambio, su piel se torno grisasea su cabello cambio a un azul rey y sus ojos se tronaron completamente rojos.

-este cuerpo no es el mas fuerte pero si podre sobrevivir con el- hablo con la voz de Exus.

-Canalla- Shaoran.

-padre- dijo Eriol cayendo de rodillas.

-Muy bien, mi súbditos- le hablo a los vampiros –reunamonos todos y montemos nuestro nuevo imperio-

-Aunque usted este de vuelta, nosotros solo obedecemos a princesa- dejo de nuevo el vampiro.

-fue gracias a mi es que son los que son, les di la fuerza la vidad eterna y ahora que estoy vivo, sus vidas me pertenecen-

-Pero fue Alucrad el que nos ayudo a sobrevivir- Zulfus.

-no podemos permitir que sigas aqui- Sakura

-Y ¿Que haras romperan el hechizo?, segun los conocimientos de Diamante, tu no lo sabes el hechizo de sellado-

Sakura se quedo callada.

-eres un desgraciado, no solo te apoderas del cuerpo de mi padre, sino que tambien huzas sus conocimientos- Eriol.

-No sirve de nada que te desquites con el Eriol- Touya -Despues de todo diamante lo quizo de ese modo-

-No me importa-Sakura - Encontrare la manera de sellarte de nuevo-dicho esto fue hacia el al atake.

-No Sakura espera- Shaoran trato de detenerla pero no tuvo obseion mas que segir con ella, lo mismo hicieron Eriol y Touya.

Los cuatro estaban listos para aun ataque de frente, pero Exus que antes permanecia con los ojos cerrados los abrio de golpe he los mando a volar hasta contra la parec. En la retaguardias Exus sintio como algunos de los vampiros se acercaban a lo mismo pero tuvieron el mismo resultado.

-Les dije que yo les di la virtu de ser lo que son y ahora sus vidas dependen de mi-

-A ellos no les hagas nada- Defendio Sakura -No te voy a permitirtelo, soy su princesa yo soy quien los va a proteger-

-Oh eso crees- con una mirada que denotaba pura malda, Exus presiono sus dedos pulgar he indice de una mano entre ellos y con eso, instantes despues todo vampiros sintieron que se aficciaban, se llebaron las manos al cuello y caian de rodillas, lo mismo le pasaba a Fuguitaka, Eriol y ha Zulfus.

-Chicos resistan por favor- Rogaba Sakura aterrada.

-Dejalos en paz- ordeno Shaoran.

-Por favor, no me digan que se ban a devilitar por algo tan insinificante, se supone que son inmortales esto no los matara-

-pero los hace sufrirmucho ¡Ya basta!- Sakura.

-Me estraña que a ustedes no les pase nada-

-Afortunadamente yo no tengo nada que ver con ustedes- Shaoran

-Y un tercera parte de mi es humana, por lo que soy mortal y pierdo todo posibilidad de caer en tus trucos-

-jajajajajaja que chica mas afortunada, pero creo que ya son suficiente juegos- desiso el hachizo y tosdos respiraron con normalidad -Ahora obescanme y salgamos a hacer destrucion-

- no voy a permitir que salgas de este lugar- Sakura se preparo un conjuro cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho y sus manos hechas puños, cerrando sus ojos -maravillas de la madre naturaleza, tu que le diste vida a todo lo que nos rodea y yo como tu fiel siervo me ofresco a ayudar a proteger a todas las maravilla que creas, solo brindame un poco de tu poder para poder vencer-

Abrio sus ojos que se tornaron amarillos y estiro sus brazos al frente creando un circulo de cristal rosado que salio disparado hacia la parec sin harle un abujero-

-¿Que fue...-

Se interrumpio al divisar por la ventana como instantes una barrera rosa salio de la tierra rodeando el castillo y la zona de este-

-Valla ingenioso una barrera magica- Exus -No esta nada mal-

-Increible, hacer una barrera de esa manigtud y que cubra toda esta sona es algo sorprendente- Clow.

-pero eso no quiere decir que acabe con ustedes ahora- Exus se abalanso contra todos ellos derribandolos a todos con un golpe, oses Clow, Eriol, fugutaka, Zulfus, Touya y el ultimo en recibir un golpe de gracia fue Shaoran.

-Shaoran ¿Estas bien?- pregunto preocupada que por ahora esta ilesa, arrodillandose a su lado.

-no te preocupes-

-Y ahora ha ustedes- esta vez Exus le hablo a sus Vampiros -Me obedeseran lo quieran o no- les mostro su latigo -pefiero que sea por las malas-

-no les hagas nada- defendio Sakura iendo contra el pero, ella fue la que recivio el latigaso cayendo junto a Shaoran.

-Sakura ¿Te lastimaste?-

-Estoy bien-

-para ser la vampireza mas poderosa entre estos pobres diablos-

-canalla- Shaoran.

-Eres un demonio- Touya.

-Me alagan pero ya no voy ha seguir perdiendo mi tiempo, tengo un mundo que gobernar y no es algo que se haga es de la noche a la mañana- preparandose para un nuevo ataque, huzando su mano como si fuera un cuchillo -mis subditos dicen que solo le serven a la princesa... Veremos si le siguen a una muerta-

Se corrio hasta ellos con Sakura en la mira, pero ella no podia moverse por la Shaoran si se dio cuenta de eso, aunque todavia estba devil cubrio el cuerpo de Sakura con el suyo, abransandola con fuerza, cerrando los dos los ojos.

Por unos segundos esperaron el golpe que seguro era el final, pero nunca lo sintieron, en vez de eso sintieron que algo los salpico. Abrieron sus ojos, lo primero que vieron fue la mano de Exus enterrada en algo y manchada de sangre, escucharon un gemido de su vidtima, al subir la vista se llebaron una gran sorpresa; la persona persona que les servio de escudo... era Fuguitaka.

-PAPAAAAAAAAA- grito Sakura con todas sus fuerza tomando su cuerpo inerte que caia al dejar de tener la mano clabada en su pecho -Papa-

Todos los que se acercaron preocupados.

-Fuguitaka- llamo Zulfus Preocupado

-Tio-dijo Eriol en ka misma preocupacion.

-Papa- segia llamando Sakura Llorando a mares

-es... Es la primera vez... Que te oigo... Decirme... Papa- sonrio debilmente

-señor resista- pidio Shaoran.

-Bueno el de todas maneras iba a morir en mis manos- Exus -pero el muy estupido solo acelero su final-

todos lo miraron con rencor.

-eres un mal+?$+- Eriol.

-no se aflijan muy pronto los acopañaran al infierno-

-canalla- murmuro Sakura todavia en llanto -me voy a encargar de sellarte y que no vuelvas a hacerle daño a nadie-

-eso si no te mato primero- Exus lanzo una bola de energia de gran tamaño, sabiendo que seria muy tarde para esquivarlo. Pero Sakura, hizo un movimiento con su mano que creo su mano, creando un resplandor que los sego a todos.

cuando Exus recupero la vista la energio fue a dar a la parec ya que ya no habia nadie, Sakura habia desapareciso, junto con el cuerpo moribundo de Fuguitaka, Zulfus, Clow, Eriol, Touya y Shaoran.

-demonios se han escapado- sonrio - ahora llego el momento de...-

Se callo al darse cuenta de que la barrera seguia firme y sabia muy bien, que solo es responsable podri desacer el hechizo y mientras tanto, no habria forma de salir.

-NOOOOOOOO-

***************o***************

En el momento del respaldor todos serraron sus ojos, despues de unos segundos tomaron confianza en abrirlos poco ha poco llebandose la sorpresa de que estaban en un lugar muy diferente.

-Estamos... En el bosque- Clow.

-¿Que significa esto?- Touya.

-Sakura huzo un conjuro de teletrasportacion- Zulfus -Nos envio a un lugar fuera de su barrera-

-Esto es increible, los poderes de Sakura no dejan de Sorprenderme- Eriol.

-Hasta trajo al puma con nosotros- Dijo Touya al notar la precensia de Kero con ellos.

Pero Shaoran noto que la persona que deberia estar en sus brazos ya no estaba con el. La busco con la mirada hasta divisarla a unos metros mas alejado de ellos abrazando aun a su padre.

-Sakura- la llamo preocupado hiendo a su encuentro al igual que las demas, rodeandolos.

-Papa- llamo en susrro la castaña.

-ha... No sabes lo feliz que me haces... Al escuchaste decire asi- dijo un moribundo Fuguitaka.

-Tu siempre fuiste mi papa, el que siempre me ha ayudado en lo que pudo, el que a pesar de que fueron pocas me enseño las cosas mas valiosas de la vida-

-padre por favor recista- esta vez pedia Touya -No te rindas-

Lo miro -hijo mio, tu siempre fuiste mi orgullo, nunca me has decepcionado y se que nunca lo haras, sigue cuidando a tu hermana y vuelvete mas fuerte, los estare protejiendo junto a su madre-

-Por favor papa, no hables asi- Sakura.

-Mis hijos- Tomo la manos de Sakura y de Touya uniendolas junto a las suyas-por favor cuidense y manteganse unidos, recuperen el tiempo que viveron separados, hijo enseñale a tu hermana las tecnicas que me hubiera gustado enseñarle, ustedes ademas que su madre fueron lo mejor que me han pasado, Touya conbiertete en el nuevo guadian del bosque y ensellales a valorar a las futuras generaciones-

-Fuguitaka- Clow.

-Clow, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y darme la oportunida de ser feliz con la mujer que amo y por haber cuidado a mi hijo y lo volviste un gran guerrero y hombre-

-Yo soy quien debe agradeserte, has cuidado de mi hija y me diron unos nietos maravillosos-

-Tio- Eriol.

-Eriol, tu siempre fuiste como un tercer hijo para mi sabes-

-Tu siempre has estado cuando mi padre no me hacia compañia, sus hijos siempre fueron como mis hermanos y la tia Nadesko como mi madre, gracias a ustedes nunca me he sentido solo-

-Zulfus, muchas gracias por enseñarle a mi hija todo lo que deve saber para ser una gran reina como seguro lo sera, y a mi tambien-

-Lo hice con mucho gusto Fuguitaka, tu hija y tu, siempre fueron un gran orgullo para nuestra espesie-

-Señor- Shaoran.

-Y tu jovensito, cuida de mi hija, los voy ha estar vijilando y si llego a ver que la hiciste llorar de nuevo, resutare y te hare pagar-

-No se preocupe, yo primero me quito el alma antes de lastimarla-

Y por ultimo dirigio su vista hacia su hija quien segui mirandola con los ojos aguados.

-tu hija mia, siento mucho no estar contigo viendote crecer y estar hay cuando te combertiste de niña ha mujer eres tan hermosa como tu madre y tambien me hubera gustado conocer a la pareja que te crio, me hubiera gustado darles las gracias por combertirte en una mujer manigfica-

-no digas eso papa- Sollozo - te recuperaras ya lo veras-

-Tu sabes que no, por favor combiertete en la reina de los vampiros y creales un mundo en donde pueda vivir en paz y reucerda esto siempre por favor- tomo su su dije de Sakura y lo cerro entorno a su mano que hemitio un brillo y cuando la abrio su mano y el dije se trasformo en una estrella de 6 picos -busca la fuerza dentro de tu propio ser, hija, busca en el corazon bueno y noble en ti y en los demas, porque asi como cada semilla tiene el poder y la magia de la creacion, asi la tienes tu y cada creatura viviente en este mundo, piensa en esto que te acabo de decir porque solo asi encaontras la solucion.

-papa... Por favor no te vallas- suplico su Sakura, pero ya era tarde el rostro de su padre ya estaba palido, todos con lagrimas en los ojos, otros los tenian aguados y otros sentian un gran dolor en el pecho.

-Te quiero mucho, siempre estare contigo- el cuerpo de Fuguitaka esta desapareciendo y combirtiendose en pequeñas esferas brillante - todos tenemos el poder y crese cuando se compara- las pequeñas esferas brillantes se disiparon y en grupo la fueron rodeando a Sakura para que escuche el ultimo mensaje de su padre

-recuerda lo que has aprendido Sakura- con esto ya la esfera se dispersaron como burbujas y desaparecieron, haciendola sentir una gran soledad.

-Papa-

**########### Continuara... ##########.**

HOLA.

Mil disculpas por los errores ortográficos.

Sé que he dicho que al final de octubre ya publicaría este capítulo pero, esta vez me inspire bastante, no tenía idea de que pudiera escribir tanto hasta yo misma estoy sorprendida; la verdad tenía pensado dividirlo y publicar la siguiente mas tarde pero sus comentarios me emocionaron tanto que no tuve corazón para dejarlos con la intriga, además este capitulo es una que desde que publique el fic he deseado escribir y publicar y me siento, muy, muy feliz al ver que por fin lo conseguí y hasta me salió mejor de lo que planeaba,

AVERTENCIA: si ustedes creen que ya este fic está en las finales, pues están MUY, pero que MUY equivocados, esto esta apenas en la semi-final, todavía tengo muchas ideas ya que ya viene las esenas que tanto quise publicar, todavía están en mi cabeza pero pronto estarán escritas en esta pagina.

Les confieso que tenia pensado publicar este con la siguiente parte de las sílfides, pero tengo, desde hace días, unos problemas con la computadora y todavía el chapter esta en proceso, no mucho, pero todavía me falta y de milagro pude salvar este documento en un prendrai y lo estoy publicando en la computadora de mi hermano

Ahoro me guataria agradecerles a.

**anaiza18, Maru-chan1296, chiwanko **

**J. Aide-chan: **agradesco mucho tus comentario y espero que ya hays salido de la intriga jajajaja.

**May Li o Maysilee Li:** muchísimas gracias nunca nadia ha alagado tanto mi trabajo, hasta se me subieron los colores, espero que lo allas disfrutado y esperare ansiosa tu Reviews en este chapter.

**Maru Franco**: me dejaste un reviwes del capítulo 15 pero de todas manera te respondo, me emociona mucho tu comentarios espero que este también lo hayas isfrutado al igual que el nuevo de las sílfides.

**Yiriu69: **espero que el ataque no haya terminado con tigo en este capitulo jajajajaja, tu comentario me animo mucho a escribir el procimo pronto y no te preocupes me asegurase de no decepcionarte con el final ;)

Ahora que hay más lectores y seguidores cuyos comentarios me ha emosionado y me han hecho muy contenta les aseguro que apartir de ahora le prondre mas empeño a este y los demás fic

Ahora si sin mas me despido.

Besos nos leeremo en la procima


	18. Cap 17 Recuerdos y Sorpresas I

**Cap. 17: Recuerdos y Sorpresas.**

Ya pasaron unos días desde el despertar de Exus y... La muerte de Fuguitaka, muchos todavía no lo superaban, pero muestras tanto todos estaban preparando sus planes, tanto de vida como para la batalla final, aunque sabían que estaba seguros, mientras que esa barrera lo tuviera prisionero, saben que solo Sakura podría quitar ese hechizo.

Clow y Zulfus conforme se empezaron a tratar se convirtieron en muy buenos amigos compartiendo todos sus conocimientos.

Touya y Tomoyo, formalizaron su relación y ahora son pareja, ya comprometidos.

Eriol y Kajo ya estaban en planes de boda, que se realizaría dentro de poco.

Todos los del pueblo se han adatado a la vida del bosque, viendo cada familia en una pequeña choza, mientras que la familia real se hospedaban en la gran casa del guardián del bosque (N/A: ósea Clow).

Mientras que Sakura era la que todavía no mostraba los mejores ánimos desde entonces.

Desde lo sucedido con su padre todo el día andaba desanimada, a veces se aísla del mundo y se la pasaba en algún lugar para pensar. Ahora estaba sentada en un risco en donde la sima estaba una cruz de madera decorada con una corona de flores, la habían puesto en honor a la memoria de Fuguitaka.

-Papa- dijo con nostalgia -¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué me quisieron decir tus últimas palabras? Los extraño- sus ojos se estaban humedeciendo.

Si gulosamente Eriol y Shaoran se acercaban detrás de ella intercambiaron miradas y el oji-azul dijo-Sakura-

Antes de girarse, se limpió la cara para quitarse todo rastro de lágrimas -¿Que sucede chicos?-

-Nosotros...- seguía hablando nervioso el vampiro -pues... Veras-

-Por favor ahora no quiero hablar con nadie-

-Sakura hemos venido hasta aquí para intentar animarte- hablo por primera vez el príncipe -esto no puede seguir así-

-Les agradezco sus intenciones; pero ahora no estoy de ánimos-

-Vamos, tú crees que al tío Fuguitaka le gustaría seguir viéndote así por el- Eriol.

-Tiene razón, debes recuperarte y ser fuerte, al él no le gustaría saber que por su causa estas así de deprimida- Shaoran.

-No puedo evitarlo-

Su plan era que entre los dos trataron de animarla, no funciono, así que tuvieron que recurrir al plan B.

Eriol le hizo señas a Shaoran para que llevara a cabo el plan, el inmediatamente se fue a tomar un rumbo indefinido y Eriol siguió con su parte, tomo el brazo de la princesa alejándose de la colina.

-Espera Eriol ¿A dónde me llevas?-

-Esto no puede seguir así Sakura, por favor anímate, la muerte de tu padre también no solo te afecto a ti, a todos nosotros también, pero no podemos seguir lamentándonos por esto, tu padre te está bien desde algún lugar, y te aseguro que a él no le gustaría ver a su hija tan deprimida-

-Pero es que entiéndeme Eriol, el tiempo que estuve con él y no supe aprovecharlo, y todo porque para mí él era un desconocido-

-Pero a él le hizo feliz recuperarte y pasar tiempo contigo, tú crees que a él le importaba si te acordabas de el a no?-

-No pero...-

-Ya basta de peros, tu padre habrá muerto pero su esencia sigue aquí con nosotros, el todavía vive en tus recuerdos-

-aun así...-

-Nada, anda ven conmigo- rápidamente el ojil-zafiro, tomo en brazos a su prima, para descender por los cielos.

-Eriol ¿A dónde vamos?-

-Si esto que te voy a mostrar no te anima me doy por vencido-

Sakura ya no pregunto más en todo el camino, siguieron volando por unos minutos, los cuales no le prestaba atención al camino, solo escondía su rostro en el pecho de su primo, hasta que sintió cuando aterrizo.

-Ya hemos llegado-

Sintió como la dejaban en el suelo.

Cuando decidió abrir los ajos y miro con asombro en su alrededor era un pueblo, todo estaba en ruinas, todas las casas estaban en ruinas, alguna se mantenían de pie, otras no tenía ni rastro de haber sido casas, muchas de estas tenían plantas trepadoras en sus paredes dando a entender que este pueblo tenia años abandonado y sin embargo todo le era muy familiar.

-Acaso este lugar es...- no sabía cómo seguir hablando.

-Sí, este lugar es el pueblo que sufrió el atentado hace ya 15 años y tú y los tíos vivan cerca de aquí- explicó Eriol.

-Eso quiere decir que...-

-Ven aquí- eriol no le tiempo de seguir pensando en eso, la tomo de la mano y la llevo al bosque hasta llegar a un claro, y lo llevo hasta una cabaña de tamaño mediano que estaba frente a un riachuelo.

-¿Te acuerdas de este lugar?-

Eriol se sintió satisfecho de ver por primera vez en días una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? Esta fue nuestra casa-

-¿Quieres entrar?-

Luego de asentir, los dos corrieron emocionados a la casa, la puerta estaba derribada y todo estaba oscuro y solo los rayos del sol entrando por la ventana les permitía ver todo, la casa estaba hecho un desastre todo estaba tirado y algunas cosas quemadas y todo tenía una capa de polvo encima.

-Cuantos recuerdos- Eriol.

-Si- dijo la castaña sin detenerse en su andar, cuando sintió que su pie se topó con algo fue que bajo la mirada, encontrándose con una sorpresa -Mira esto Eriol-

El joven vampiro interrumpió su búsqueda para ir con su prima y llevarse también una sorpresa al ver lo que estaba en sus manos, los muñecos que él le regalo en su quinto cumpleaños, estos estaban sucios y gastados no solo por el polvo sino también por el uso que le dio la niña cuando los tuvo consigo

-No puedo creer que todavía estén aquí-dijo Eriol aun sorprendido.

-Esto lo tenía conmigo justo antes de huir de aquí con mama, pero en el preciso momento en que empezamos a correr se me cayeron de las manos y no tuve oportunidad de volver por ellos, lo siento, si los hubiera conservado hubiera sido una buena señal para recuperar mis recuerdos antes-

-Nada de lo que paso fue tu culpa, así que no te sigas culpando-

-Lo sé- observando con nostalgia los muñecos dijo -estos muñecos han estado juntos durante estos 15 largos años-

-Tal como lo prometimos nosotros-

-Como me hubiera gustado recordar antes esa promesa-

-Tú no tienes toda la culpa, tú no te acordabas, en cambio yo no puede encontrarte-

Después de ese momento lleno de nostalgia fueron paseando por toda la casa, recordando y platicando de todas sus travesuras.

-Jajajaja, te acuerdas de cuando la tía Nadhezko nos regañaba por no bañarnos después de jugar en la tierra- recordaba Eriol divertido

-Jajajaja si, y la manera en cómo nos engañaba para que le hiciéramos caso- decía una también divertida Sakura.

-nos obligaría a unas buenas nalgadas-

-Sí y eso de verdad que dolía-

-Y qué me dices cuando fuimos a jugar y le trajimos una enorme rana-

-jamás olvidare la cara que puso, por poco y le da un infarto jajaja-

-Y qué me dices de cuando se la pusimos en uno de los sombreros del maestro-

-Y el tremendo regaño y castigo que nos dio jajajaja-

-No me lo recuerdes nos hizo hacer una carrera, nosotros saltaríamos como ranas 10 kilómetros por todo el bosque-

_*suspiro de nostalgia por parte de Sakura_* -son tantos recuerdos nuevos que me llegaron a la memoria, ¿Sabes? Después de recuperar la memoria; es como despertar de un coma, los últimos recuerdos los sientes como si hubieran sucedido ayer-

-Vamos sigamos- la tomo de la mano nuevamente de la mano y esta vez la llevo fuera de la casa hasta llegar a un pequeño jardín que estaba al lado de esta -¿Te acuerdas de esto también?-

-Por supuesto, el jardín de papa y mama, me encantaba ayudarlos en esto-

-Tu papa se encargaba de sembrar las verduras y tu mama las flores-

-Siempre te regañábamos cuando arrancabas las flores sin ningún cuidado, ellos siempre le ponían mucho amor a todo lo que sembraban, por eso las verduras sabían deliciosas y las flores florecían hermosas-

-a pesar de todo sus regaños la tía era muy buena y encantadora persona verdad?-

-Fue la mejor mama y mujer del mundo, siempre estuvo atenta no solo de mí sino también de ti Eriol y sé que también ha llegado a verte como a un tercer hijo-

-Y yo también la he llegado a ver como mi madre-

Sakura volvio a pasear su vista por todo el paisaje hasta detenerse en el pequeño riachuelo, se le quedo viendo por unos momentos hasta que por la expresión que puso en su rostro se acordó de algo y era algo doloroso.

Esto fue visto por su primo que se atrevió a preguntar extrañado -¿Que te sucede?-

Sin embargo no hubo respuesta, ella solo corrió hacia un punto indefinido del bosque.

-Sakura espera ¿A dónde vas?- al no recibir respuesta Eriol no tuvo más remedio que seguirla.

Estuvieron corriendo, hasta que Sakura se detuvo en frente a un rio que contemplaba mientras recuperaba el aire.

-Oye Sakura- llamo Eriol agitado -¿Qué es lo que pasa?-

-Este rio...-

-¿Que sucede con el?-

-Aquí fue... Donde ocurrió...-

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntaba cada vez más extrañado al ver que no hablaba completo.

-Eriol... Recuerdas esa canción de cuna que nos cantaba mi madre?-

-Pues...- trato de recordar -No mucho la verdad-

De nuevo sin decir nada, Sakura fue siguiendo el cauce de rio hasta llegar a un pequeño muelle, donde debió haber un bote.

-Aquí fue donde mi madre y yo nos vimos por última vez-

-¿He?-

-todo comenzó...

_***FB***_

_Cuando por fin estuvimos fuera de pueblo, nos dirigíamos a este lugar, pero en el camino sentimos como alguien nos seguía _

_-Esmeralda mejor demoños prisa-_

_-mama tengo miedo- dijo la niña aterrada._

_-lo se mi pequeña pero corre-_

_Sin detenernos seguimos corriendo hasta llegar a este muelle._

_-vamos hija sube- mi madre trataba de hacerme subir al bote pero yo me negaba a soltar la falda de su vestido, no me quería separar de ella._

_-no, no quiero mami- dije ya empezando a llorar._

_-escúchame tenemos que subir para huir de aquí-_

_-pero no quiero irme- ahora si empecé a llorar._

_Mi madre para tranquilizarme, me cargo y me metió en el bote y mientras me acariciaba los cabellos y me miraba con amor comenzó a cántame la canción_

_**Calla mi vida,**_

_**No hay que llorar, **_

_**Duerme y sueña feliz.**_

_**Siempre tu debes mi arrullo llevar, **_

_**Así yo estaré junto a tiiii.**_

_Al oír esa estrofa me empecé a sentir más relajada y en cuanto más lo hacía más sueño me daba, me fui recostando en el bote y sentí como mi madre me arropaba con una manta; momentos después sentí como el bote se movía pero no sentí a mi mama con migo, cuando levante la vista mama había entrado al agua y ella era la que empujaba el bote._

_-pero mama... ¿Qué haces?-_

Ella ignoro mis preguntas y siguió con la canción mientras empujaba más el bote.

_**Rio o rio con ese gentil, llevas mi felicidad.**_

_**Sea donde libre pueda vivir.**_

_**Rio condúcelo yaaa.**_

_Vi como una solitaria lagrima salía de su ojos, antes de soltar el bote y dejar que la corriente se lo llevara con migo arriba de él._

_-mama, ¿Qué haces?, ven con migo MAMAAAAAA-_

-_Valla mira lo que encuentro- vi como un hombre se ubicaba detrás de mi madre y ella se daba la vuelta mirándolo con horror _

_No conocía a ese hombre pero podía deducir por sus alas de murciélago que era un vampiro, tenía tanto miedo que quede paralizada, no podía moverme ni mucho menos hablar, pero mi vista seguía vista en la escena que poco a poco veía más lejana._

_-¿Dónde está la mocosa?- pregunto el hombre._

_-No, no lo sé- _

_El hombre no se creyó lo que dijo, tomo a mi madre del cuello y la levanto a unos centímetros del agua._

_-Ya sabes, que no te creo nada- _

_-es... La verdad no sé dónde está-_

_-tú sabes que es preferible que esa chiquilla muera, el que siga viva significa el fin de todos-_

_-Ja, yo sé que tu no lo haces por eso… te importa muy poco lo que pase con los demás… sabes que si mi hija sigue viva… no habrá oportunidad para que cumplas tus objetivos-_

_-Me importa muy poco lo que piense una cosa tan insignificante como tú, si logro deshacerme de ella quedare como un héroe, así que tu decides o la vida de tu hija o la tuya-_

_-Tú crees que me voy a poner a discutir y negociar la vida de mi hija-_

-_Si fueras alguien inteligente lo harías-_

_-pues prefiero morir siendo una estúpida-_

_-Muy bien tú lo has querido así-_

_Todo lo que ocurrió después fue lo más horrible que prefiero no acordarme nunca._

_Ese hombre, apretó el cuello tanto que se lo rompió, me llene de pánico y paralizada me quede, luego vi cómo sin ningún cuidado ese hombre arrojaba al agua y como poco a poco la corriente se lo llevara, el hombre miro para todos lados seguramente tratando de encontrarme, lo que seguro no sabía era que yo ya está demasiado lejos para que me alcanzara y dándose por vencido se dio la vuelta y voló en dirección contraria._

_Unos momentos después pues cuando ya asimilaba todo lo que acaba de pasar y sentí como una lagrima se escurría por mi mejilla, y esa era seguida de otra, hasta que ya no soporte más y estalle en llanto, fui testigo de cómo mataban a mi madre... Y yo de muy cobarde no pude hacer nada salvo ver como su vida se extinguía, fui una cobarde, una niña miedosa._

_Pasaron las horas y todavía estaba en ese oscuro bosque dejando que la corriente me llevara. El sueño me había vencido y no sé por cuanto tiempo estuve dormida, pero desperté al sentir una presencia de algo cerca, pero no había nada ni a nadie estaban cerca, estoy en medio del rio, hasta que sorpresivamente un cocodrilo salto de la superficie, intento meterme a su boca pero salí de su alcance de él, él se llevó una parte de bote con él, el resto del bote en donde yo me encontraba estaba por hundirse también, así que use mi brazo como remo y llegue a la orilla, me lleve una sorpresa; el cocodrilo salió del agua con la clara intención de seguir atacándome, así que corrí con todas mis fuerzas._

_Aun sabiendo que lo perdí de vista, no me detuve seguí corriendo; iba bajando por una colina pero la oscuridad y los obstáculos del momento me traicionaron tropecé con una piedra y rodé y lo último que recuerdo fue cuando recibí un golpe con un árbol._

_Cuando volví a despertar ya estaba amaneciendo, estaba perdida y no tenía ni idea de quien era, donde estaba y cómo fue que conseguí hacerme esas heridas que me dolían tanto sobre todo el sangrado en mi cabeza, solo sabía que no quería estar hay por más tiempo, me fui de ese lugar como pude arrastrándome, hasta que llegue a un árbol de cerezos y solo hay me sentí segura de que me desplome en mi ese tronco._

_**###### Fin del FB ######**_

-eso fue lo último que recuerdos antes de que los ribera me encontraran y me adoptaran- termino de contar Sakura dando un suspiro.

-y me imagino que ese hombre... Era mi padre-

-Lo lamento Eriol-

-Sí, sí, no te preocupes, si es posible yo mismo me encargare que reciba su merecido-

-Creo que con lo que está pasando Diamante ya tiene suficiente castigo, entregar su cuerpo para que Exus se apodere de él no es algo que le hará una costosa factura-

-¿Habría manera de salvarlo?-

-No lo sé, eso depende de él, gracias Eriol- la castaña abrazo a su primo.

-¿He?-

Ahora se separó de él y mostrándole por primera vez en días una sonrisa sincera -esto lo tenían planeado Shaoran y tu; plañeron esto para animarme y tienen razón, no debo desanimarme ahora que nuestra gente depende de mí, debo ir a rescatarlos de las manos de Exus y hacer honor al nombre de mi padre, otra vez gracias-

-Y nuestro plan no termina aquí- expreso contento al ver que sus planes resultaron tal como quiso.

-¿Aún hay más?- pregunto esta vez incrédula.

-Claro, anda, ven con migo-

Su primo volvio a tomarla en brazos y a volver a volar, esta vez iba reconociendo el camino como el del regreso al bosque donde estaban todos.

Cuando estaban por llegar se llevó una gran sorpresa; todas las hadas y sus amigos estaban ahí, nadie del pueblo, solo la gente que estuvo con ella.

Un espacio del bosque estaba decorado para un baile con mesas decoradas y con muchos platillos, todos estaban preparados para recibirla.

Cuando ya aterrizaron, todos se fueron acercando para darles la bienvenida los primeros en saludar fueron sus amigos.

-¿Que es todo esto?- pregunto encantada.

-Es algo que planeamos y preparamos todos para animarte- explico Akane.

-Lo hicimos con todo nuestro cariño- Tomoyo -Ten- le extendió un hermoso vestido blanco -Lo diseñe yo misma, lo hice para te veas más hermosa para la fiesta y además de es un buen traje para el combate-

-gracias amigas- las abrazo -no saben cuándo me anima esto, gracias-

-Al contrario Sakura- Akane.

-Por algo somos las mejores amigas- Tomoyo -pero ya no perdamos el tiempo, tienes que cambiarte.

La tomo del brazo y la llevo hacia unos arbustos lejos de la fiesta; minutos después aparecieron por fin, todos se maravillaron al ver a Sakura con su nuevo vestido, que consistía en uno blanco con adornos dorados en la parte superior y con tirantes delgados y la falda caí hasta el piso y lo tenía abierto por delante (N/A: ósea, una combinación del vestido que usa Sakura clon en TBR (en la parte de arriba) y el vestido que uso Sakura CC (en la parte de abajo)), también llevaba unos zapatos de baile blancos perlas.

-estas preciosa Sakura- Clow.

-¿tú lo crees abuelo Clow?- pregunto apenada.

-Por supuesto- respondió esta vez Zulfus -La belleza de una vampiresa es inigualable con nadie y con la de su madre lo aumenta mas-

-jajaja me ruborizo-

-no creí que los vestidos de Tomoyo no mejorarían tu apesto de niña- dijo Touya para molestar, lo cual consiguió y provocó una vena en la frente de Sakura.

-me alegra que seas mi hermano- dijo sarcástica, antes de pisarlo.

-para que te des cuenta de lo fastidioso que son los hermanos- Akane.

Todos estallaron a carcajadas por el comentario de la niña.

-bueno ya no perdamos el tiempo- kaho.

-si tienes razón Kaho- respondió Eriol pasando su brazo por sus hombros -que empiece la fiesta-

-SIII- todos.

-¿Oigan donde esta Shaoran?- pregunto Sakura al notar la ausencia del oji-ambar.

-ya debe estar por venir ese mocoso -Touya -fue a buscar otra parte de la sorpresa-

-¿Otra?, pero ¿Que más podía desear?, todos mis seres queridos están aquí en una fiesta conmigo-

-Creo que no todos están aquí- Eriol.

-¿Qué más?-

No hubo respuesta por palabras, solo dirigió su vista, al igual que los demás, al cielo, al sentir la presencia de algo acercarse llevo su vista a la misma dirección.

Al principio, visualizo una silueta negra, al principio creyó que sería un pájaro, pero conforme se acercaba, se dio cuenta de que se trataba del Pegaso negro de Shaoran, que se aterrizando cerca de ellos con el susodicho y otras dos personas con la que se llevó una gran sorpresa.

-Muy bien ya llegamos- dijo Shaoran mientras se bajaba de Spinelsun.

-Esto es demasiado para mí, ya no estoy en edad para vivir emociones como estas- respondió la mujer mientras se bajaba también.

-No veo por qué te quejas tanto, yo si estoy muy viejo para esto- se quejó el hombre haciendo lo mismo -la próxima vez me iré a caballo-

Sakura no se podía creer lo que pasaba y que las personas que estaban frente a ella... Eran las que más les hacía falta ver en estos días.

-Ma... ¿Mama?... ¿Papa?-

El matrimonio Ribera, dirigieron su vista hacia su hija, llevándose una sorpresa muy grande al, contemplando el nuevo cambio en su hija, ahora parecía como de verdad le contaron, su hija era una hermosa princesa.

-Sa... ¿Sakura?- Ruby.

-¿De verdad eres tú?- Diego.

-Mama, papa -los llamaba como si estuviera en trance y sus ojos estaban húmedos y se acercaba a paso lento hacia ellos -Mama, papa-

Sus padres estaban admirados y encantados, su hija se volvió toda una dama.

-oh hija, te has convertido en toda una dama- dijo Ruby encantada.

Ahora se acercaba corriendo al igual que sus padres a su reencuentro -MAMA, PAPA-

Fue un reencuentro encantador, cuando Diego y Ruby la tuvieron a su alcance entre los dos se abrazaron en todo el amor que se procesaban, demostrándole cuanto se habían extrañado y deseaban verse y estar juntos de nuevo.

-Mama, Papa- Sakura no paraba de llamarlos como lo que siempre han sido para ella, sus padres.

-Mi pequeña que bueno que este bien- diego.

-Porque estas bien ¿Verdad?- pregunto Rubi mientras la revisaba -Ni un rasguño, ni un moretón, hay que alivio-

-Estoy bien de verdad a mí no me paso nada, ¿pero qué hay de ustedes? ¿No les paso nada con todo esto? ¿Y tú papa estas bien?-

-descuida mi niña, recuerda que soy como un toro, es difícil derribarme y no lo hará una simple enfermedad-

-¿Eso significa que ya estás bien?-

-por supuesto-

-que alegría, y ¿porque están aquí?-

-¿Acaso, no nos quieres aquí?- pregunto ofendida Rubi.

-POR SUPUESTO QUE NO, solo que no me extraña verlos fuera de la granja... ¿Todo está bien allí?-

-Por supuesto mi niña- Ruby -las cosechas ya no rinden en lo absoluto, pero afortunadamente lo que sobrevivió nos alcanza para mantenernos y el dinero que nos diste nos alcanzó para comprar las medicinas necesarias para que por fin se sintiera mejor y se cuidara por completo-

-Gracias a dios- suspiro aliviada.

Hasta ahora es que notaba la presencia de Shaoran y darse cuenta de que todavía no le daba las gracias, así que se separó de sus padres y se lanzó hacia el abrazándole por la cintura.

-Gracias- separo su rostro de su pecho para verlo a los ojos -muchas gracias, no sabe lo que significa para mí esto-

-no hay de que- el también la veía intensamente, con mucho amor y jugaba con algunos mechones de su cabello que caían sobre su cara, ambos estaban embelesados, hasta que escucharon el carraspeo de Diego a sus espaldas asustándolos y separándose al instante.

-discúlpame, sé que usted es el príncipe y le agradezco todas las atenciones que ha tenido usted con nosotros y nuestra hija, pero no le permito que se tome tantas confianzas con ella y que le faltes al respeto ¿Me oyó?-

-Diego- llamo la atención Rubi.

-¿Qué?-

Ante esto todos se soltaron a reír a carcajadas.

-No se preocupe señor Ribera- dijo Shaoran más calmado -No estamos en el pueblo, ni mucho menos en el castillo, aquí solo soy uno más de todos ustedes, aquí en esta fiesta no existen la diferencia de sociedad, aquí soy simplemente Shaoran-

-Pero bueno- animo Eriol -Vamos a empezar la fiesta, ahora que todos los invitados están presentes-

-SIIII- gritaron todos.

Nuevamento todos se animaron a empezar la fiesta, la musica sonaba y cada quien bailaba con su pareja.

Considerando que esta sería un buena oportunidad Shaoran extendió la mano hacia Sakura y pregunto-¿Me permites?-

Aunque esta petición era la que más deseaba que le hiciera no pudo evitar ruborizarse y que los nervios se apoderaban de sus acciones, pero igual trato de responder con firmeza aceptando su mano

-s-sí, claro-

-Tu también aceptas una pieza conmigo hermosa dama- ofreció Touya haciendo lo mismo con Tomoyo.

-me encantaría- respondió está muy animada.

-vamos kaho, nosotros también- dijo Eriol, llevándola también a la con las demás parejas.

mientras estaban en su dando Kaho le pregunto.

-¿Cómo les fue en el paseo con la princesa?- se refería al pueblo fantasma en donde Vivian antes.

-Nos fue muy bien y tal parece que de verdad recordó todo-

-qué alivio, entonces Sakura está en óptimas condiciones para enfrentarse a ese demonio-

-Te recuerdo Kaho que ese demonio es mi padre-

-Sí y lo siento mucho por eso Eriol, pero también estoy hablando de Exus-

-Ahora que Exus está en el cuerpo de mi padre; hablar de él es como si hablaras mi padre-

-créeme que lo siento Eriol-

-y por encima me acabo de dar cuenta de que de verdad mi papa era un asesino-

-entonces ¿Es verdad, que mato a la madre de Sakura?-

-Sí y lo hizo de la peor manera, todavía no puedo creerlo Kajo... Es mi padre-

-ya Eriol- su prometida la miro con infinito amor y mientras le acariciaba su mejilla -Cuando tu estas triste yo también lo estoy, pero no te preocupes; si necesitas un soporte me encantaría ser eso para ti, así que por favor no sufras solo-

-Por eso te amo Kajo-

-Y yo a ti- y se besaron.

**************8******************

-hay, porque diablos ese mocoso tiene que estar tan cerca de mi hermana- dijo un mal humorado Touya

-jajaja, ya cálmate nos es para tanto Touya- Tomoyo.

-¿No es para tanto? Después de todo lo que le hizo, se atreve a sacarla a bailar como si nada hubiera pasado-

-Sabes que no fue su intención, tanto el como ella sufrieron mucho-

-Pero no le da ningún derecho de acercarse a ella-

-Touya-regaño.

-ya se, lo que más rabia me da es que para separarlos tendría que dejarte con él y eso tampoco lo voy a tolerar-

-no seas paranoico-

-para que te empeñas tanto en defenderlo?-

-No lo estoy defendiendo solo estoy tratando de que dejes esta paranoilla y disfrutes como es de la fiesta-

-Cómo voy hacerlo cuando ese está pegado a mi hermana-

A Tomoyo le provocaba mucha ternura lo protector que estaba siendo con ella y con su hermana, eso no pudo evitar darle un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Anímate si, vinimos aquí a divertirnos no ha que te metas tu solo ideas paranoicas en la cabeza-

-Que fácil lo dices-

-Y es igual de fácil hacerlo ya lleras-

************o************

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora?- Pregunto Shaora, mientras seguían bailando.

-Sí, estoy bastante mejor, muchas gracias- la voz de Sakura se escuchaba un poco apagada y además en todo el baile no se atrevía verlo a la cara.

-Te ocurre algo?-

-No, nada-

-Entonces...- la tomo del mentol he hizo llevar la mirada hasta el -¿Porque huyes de mi mirada?-

-Yo... Yo no huyo de nada-

-No te creo... Anda dime la verdad-

Sabía que esto no podría seguir escondido más tiempo, suspiro -Todavía me siento muy mal por lo que... Pasó y por lo que pudo llegar a pasar cuando era Esmeralda-

-Eso ya paso, no tienes por qué preocuparte más por eso-

-No, te equivocas-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

La castaña suspiro y se quedó en silencio un momento para ordenar sus ideas y ahora si comenzar a contar.

-Hace pocos días, a los tres sientes de la muerte de mi padre yo... Recordando algunas cosas y darme cuenta de que muchas de las cosas que me pasaron Diamante tuvo mucho que con lo que me paso y empecé a sentir tanto odio, tanto ganas de vengarme, de pronto empecé a sentir algo que no me agrado-

-¿Que te sucedió?-

-Me... Empecé a sentir como unas energías malignas entraban a mi cuerpo, no me di cuenta hasta que momento empezaba una transformación interna en mí, afortunada mente mi abuelo Clow y Zulfus estaban cerca y llegaron a tiempo ante de que ocurriera lo peor-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué paso exactamente? ¿No te sucedió nada verdad? ¿No te lastimaste?- peguntaba y preguntaba muy angustiado.

-Sí, si estoy bien, pero no sé qué hubiera si mi abuelo y Zulfus hubieran llegado después, afortunadamente detuvieron el proceso por medio de un conjuro de sellado-

-¿Que sucedió después?-

-Ellos me explicaron que esa energías que sentí y que sintieron, eran las mismas que despedía cuando era Esmeralda, por lo que era muy probable que volviera transformarme en ella-

-Eso no es posible, rompí la Diadema que te provocaba la Trasformación-

-Tú mismo lo has dicho en esta ocasión, rompiste la diadema que me daba recuerdos falsos y eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que Diamante me hizo, el que yo me haya transformado en un ser malino, fue porque fue mi decisión-

-¿qué quieres decir?-

-todos al menos una vez tenemos sentimientos de rencor y de venganza; en un vampiro ese tipo de emociones se reflejan tanto en el interior como en el exterior y sufren ciertas transformaciones, como un incremento de sus poderes y poder hacer conjuros que solo en ese estado puede hacer, me he dado cuenta que siendo Esmeralda hacia conjuros con una facilidad que ahora me son imposible-

-Con esto que me estas diciendo... ¿Quieres decir que hay el riesgo de que vuelvas a transformarte?-

-Si-

-¿Y no hay manera de evitarlo?-

-No tengo idea y tengo miedo- bajo la mirada la mirada para que él no se diera cuenta de que ese miedo hace que derrame algunas lágrimas.

Pero no sirvió de nada ya que Shaoran si lo note -Shuuuu, shu, shu ya por favor- La tomo nuevamente del melton y levantar la mirada vidriosa -pase lo que pase yo estoy contigo y te ayudare en todo lo que pueda y en lo que no para que una cosa como esa no vuelva a suceder- con su mirada le trasmitió todo el amor; el amor que le profesaba lo que ella veía y tranquilizaba claramente.

-Si lo sé y gracias-

Shaoran tenía intenciones claras de besarla pero para sorpresa de el, ella aparto la mirada haciendo que el beso terminara en su mejilla

-¿Que te sucede ahora?-

-que esto es demasiado para mi ¿Sabes? Shaoran aún no me siento lista para iniciar algo como esto-

-hablas de una relación conmigo?-

Asintió.

-Si es por lo de mi supuesto matrimonio con Meiling, ya te lo dije todo fue un engaño de ella y de mi madre-

-No es eso Shaoran; bueno en parte si lo es -Dejaron su danza en mitad del baile para que ella se separara un poco de el -pero también me siento por lo que paso cuando era Esmeralda, por todo lo que le hice, por lo que les dije, lo que te dije... Shaoran, no sé si lo he hecho era por cosas que tenía recintidas o porque me dolieron tantos tus engaños o los de tu madre, que quería que sintieras lo mismo que yo; no se -comenzó ahora a acomodarse su cabello para ver si con eso se tranquilizaba -pero lo que si se ahora, es que siento vergüenza, apenas si puedo mirarte a la cara, mucho menos para besarte-

-Sakura- trato de acercarse a ella para abrazarla pero ella de nuevo se apartaba -No tienes por qué sentirse así-

-No, no Shaoran, lo lamento, no puedo evitarlo- se fue huyendo de la pista de baile para esta vez reunirse con sus padres.

Shaoran, aunque estaba dolido, podía entenderla, siente que lo que hizo no tiene perdón, pero no está muy equivocada, todos los que las querían y la amaba la entendían y perdonaban, sobre todo el, ella tendría todos los derechos de seguir enfadada con él, pero al parecer lo mejor sería darle tiempo.

-¿Hija que te sucede?- pregunto con ternura Rubi careciéndole la mejilla de su hija que estaba cabis baja.

-No, no me sucede nada- decidió levantarles la mirada para darles una sonrisa aunque muy pequeña.

-Te afecta lo que hablaste con ese muchacho verdad?- Diego.

-¿He?-

-al parecer no nos equivocamos- Rubi.

-¿Cómo lo adivinaron?-

-Sakura te conocemos tan o mas de lo que nos conocemos nosotros mismos, eres nuestra amada hija- Rubi.

-Y ustedes son mis padres, mis ídolos-

Los tres se sonrieron mutuamente.

-Pero es en serio- Rubi -Si no fueras nada lo tienes, no te pondrías así de desanimada, anda cuéntanos ya-

-am, pues verán...- intentaba encontrar una buena excusa.

-ya tranquila mujer- Diego- si ella no nos quiere decir es decisión de ella-

-Y tú vas a dejar que nuestra hija si haga atormentándose con sus dudas y en que su cabeza haya una tormenta de desesperación, pues no, soy su madre y mi trabajo es mantener las cosas en equilibrio entre mi familia-

-Ha mama- suspiro la castaña -está bien, lo que pasa es que yo me he tenido una serie de transformaciones y...- ella quiso camuflaje un poco lo acontecido con ella, pero sus padres de nuevo la interrumpieron.

-No es necesario que nos cuentes de eso, ya lo sabemos todo- Rubi.

-¿Lo saben?-

-El príncipe nos ha contado todo lo que paso antes de que nos trajeran aquí- Diego.

-Pues entonces ya entenderá lo culpable que me estoy sintiendo ahora- dijo ahora desanimada -sobre todo porque seguro estarán decepcionados-

-Nosotros nunca nos sentiremos decepcionados del mayor orgullo de nuestras vidas- Diego.

-Por eso no deberías echarte la culpa de nada, esa no eras tú-

-Eso es lo que todos dicen y aun así no me hace sentir bien-

-No te mortifiques mas- Rubi -si de verdad te interesa restaurar y sentirte bien contigo misma, solo tienes que hacer que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad-

-¿Qué quiere decir?-

-Tienes que volver hacer tu misma, volver a hacer la Sakura que sabemos que volviste ha ser, la que nos alegraba a todos con su sonrisa y sus enormes ganas de gozar en compañía de sus amigos

-¿Ustedes lo creen?-

Los dos asintieron. Lo medito un momento dándose cuenta de que tenían razón, poniéndose hace de deprimida también, hacía sentir mal a las personas que la quieren, eso hace que se deprima aún más y a la única persona a la que culpaba era ella y hasta ahora no había hecho nada para remediarlo.

Al voltear al lado y ver que Akane se acercaba a ellos muy alegremente.

-Sakura, Sakura, ven baila conmigo-

Con esa ternura, tan conmovedora como siempre lo fue para ella, sabía que no podría negarse, esa niña era un encanto y más por verla tan preocupada por ella cuando era Esmeralda, se agacho para brindarle fuerte y tierno abrazo, luego separase un poco de ella para verle la cara y brindarle una sonrisa, tan alegre y animada como las de antes que puso muy feliz a la niña.

-Por supuesto que pequeña, me encantaría bailar contigo-

-Sí, que bien, que bien- celebro -Bien qué esperas vamos-

La niña la empujo hasta la pista de baile y claro que el baila con la niña sería un poco incómodo para Sakura ya que se tiene que agachar un poco para estar al mismo nivel que la niña, pero aun así disfruto pasarla con ella, así como también se había recuperado el ánimo poco a poco el sentimiento de culpa iba desvaneciendo al ver que la relación con sus amigos seguían igual que antes y la hacía sentirse mucho mejor.

También había bailado con su abuelo, con su padre, con Eriol y Touya, pero no se ha vuelto acercar a Shaoran, parece que el decidió mantener distancia con ella y ella pensó que sería lo mejor por los momentos, lo veía desde lejos y se le notaba muy pensativo y distante y cuando cruzaban miradas en las evadía y prefirió que las cosas fueran así por el ahora.

Ya pasaron unos días desde la fiesta, ya las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, Sakura había vuelto hacer la misma y su relación con todos sus amigos también, estos días han estado planeando estrategias y planes para entrar al castillo una vez que Sakura quitara la barrera, ella también se mantenía al día con sus entrenamientos con su abuelo y con Zulfus.

La castaña se sentía dichosa porque a las cosas volvían a la normalidad, bueno no todo, las cosas entre ella y Shaoran estaban muy distante, poco tiempo después de su plática ella se había animado a querer entablar conversación con él, pero él ahora la evadía, siempre lo veía platicando en secreto con Tomoyo, con Eriol y hasta con Zulfus y cuando les preguntaba de que hablaban, evadían la pregunta, como si estuvieran ocultándole algo y sinceramente se estaba preocupando con tantos secretos.

Ahora en estos momentos estaba en el bosque junto con Akane, Tomoyo y Kero entre los tres se estaban divirtiendo mucho mientras recolectaban unas hierbas medicinales, para la gente del pueblo que saben que lo necesitan y las que seguro necesitaran para la batalla.

-¿Sabes Sakura? Me alegro que volvieras a recuperar tu ánimo de siempre-

-Gracias Tomoyo, a mi también me da mucho gusto, por fin me siento yo misma-

-Oye Sakura- Akane -cuando volverán a estar juntos me hermano y tu-

La mención inesperada de Shaoran hizo que Sakura se paralizara dejando lo que hacía y así de nerviosa como estaba le dijo.

-Haaann creo que eso no va a suceder nunca-

Esto sorprendió a ambas.

-¿HE? Y porque- dijo Akane con un puchero.

-Si Sakura, después de todo por lo que pasaron ustedes, tu no vas hacer nada?-Tomoyo.

-Precisamente por eso Tomoyo; es que creo que no va a pasar nada entre nosotros-

-No te estarás dando por vencida sin dar batalla ¿Verdad?-

-No, simplemente quiero evitarle más problemas a todos, sobre todo a Shaoran-

-Hay Sakura... Dime la verdad que es lo que te impide estar con el?-

-Tomoyo ya deberías saberlo, él y yo somos muy distintos-

-¿Porque deberían ser distintos?-Akane.

-Es porque tú eres Vampiresa y el un hada, ¿Es eso Sakura?-

Ella no dijo nada pero con ese silencio respondía todas sus respuestas.

-Esa es la excusa más estúpida que escuche en mi vida, ¿Que no pueden estar juntos solo porque pertenecen a mundos diferentes? Por dios-

-Pero es lo más razonable y aunque el fuera humano el resultado sería el mismo hay muchos obstáculos que se interfieren para empezar somos de distintas especies-

-¿Sabes que es lo que yo creo?, que no sufrir más, te asusta que pase algo parecido a lo que la Reina y Meiling te hicieron-

-Si de verdad es por eso Sakura no tienes por qué preocuparte, mi mama ya aprendió la lección y ha mandado lejos a la bruja- Akane.

-Ya se los dije y el parece pensar lo mismo que yo, por eso se ha mantenido alejado de mi-

-Ho tramara algo-dijo la amatista en tono sutil intercambiando miradas sospechosas con Akane.

-¿De qué hablan?-

-Ha no nada, nada, pero de todas maneras Sakura no deberías rendirte por tan poca cosa-

-Te parece poca cosa eso, nuestras especies son enemigas no congeniamos para nada y en estos momentos nos están ayudando porque es necesario unir fuerzas-

-Acasos Touya y Yo no congeniamos entonces?-

Esto la sorprendió mucho.

-Touya y yo somos también de mundos diferentes y no te voy a negar que cuando supe quién era en realidad yo también pensé en dejarlo, pero en el amor también hay sacrificios y yo estoy dispuesta a hacerlos por el-

-¿Qué quieres decir Tomoyo-

-Yo amo a tu hermano Sakura y por eso he decidido casarme con él, para vivir con él y a pesar que somos diferentes mi amor por él es más grande-

-Para ti es fácil hablar de eso Tomoyo, tú no tienes tantas responsabilidades como las que tenemos Shaoran y yo- y la castaña seguía poniéndole peros al asunto, no queriendo entender nada, su dolor de pensar que las cosas pueden salir mal le bloqueaba la posibilidad de pensar en su infinito amor

Pero ella tenía la suerte de tener una amiga que no se rendía tan fácilmente así que como último recurso dijo -Y qué me dices de tus padres Sakura-

-¿He?-

-Tu madre era una hada y tu padre un vampiro y eso no les impidió que vivieran su amor, aunque haya sido por pocos años, Touya me ha contado de eso y siempre me decía que nunca había conocido una pareja que se amara tanto como tus padres que hasta se amaban con la mirada, ¿De verdad no te atreves a vivir ese amor aunque sea un tiempo?-

¿Sera eso posible? ¿Tomoyo tendrá la razón? ... Bueno... Ahora que lo pensaba bien, lo poco que recordaba de sus padre juntos era que si se querían, se amaban, y unos de sus más grandes sueños fue enamorarse y encontrarse un hombre como Shaoran ¿Y ahora que por fin lo encontró lo dejara ir?... No ahora no podía hacer y aunque eso le costara mucho haría lo posible para estar con Shaoran, vivir su amor como lo habían hecho sus padres tanto biológicos como adoptivos, los ribera también sacrificaron mucho para estar juntos y por eso viven como lo hacen y son felices

-Sabes... Tienes toda lo razón Tomoyo lo hare, estaré junto a Shaora y que pase lo que tenga que pasar- dijo con decisión y valor

Tomoyo estaba gustosa de por fin escuchar las palabras que quería oír tomo su dos manos y las levanto un poco junto a las suyas y expreso contenta -Me alegro por ti, sé que serás muy feliz a partir de ahora-

-Muchas gracias amiga- la abrazo y Tomoyo le respondió enseguida.

-Oigan y ¿qué hay de mí?- se quejó Akane con un puchero acercándose a ellas.

Las dos se rieron divertidas y se agacharon para que esta vez entre las dos abrazaran a la niña-

-Soy muy afortunada de tener amigas como ustedes- Sakura.

-Disculpa muchacha- escucharon como alguien la llamaba a sus espaldas llevándose una sorpresa al descubrir que se trataba de la Reina Irean -me gustaría hablar un momento contigo-

Las tres la vieron con desconfianza, ya no era secreto lo que ella las trampas que ella les había hecho a Shaora y a Sakura y desde entonces han mantenido distancia mutuamente, Shaoran a pesar de decir que la ha perdonado todavía mantiene cierta distancia con ella, solo cruzan palabras necesarias, Sakura y ella jamás cruzaron palabra y ahora mucho menos alguna mirada, cada quien decidió ignorarse y mejor pensar que nada ocurrió.

-Como guste alteza- dijo respetuosamente haciendo una reverencia.

-Me gustaría que fuera en privado- dijo la reina indicándole a su hija que se reiterara junto a esa bestia bola de pelos.

Akane y Tomoyo miraban a una y luego a la otra, como preguntándose a quien va a obedecer.

-Por favor Akane Tomoyo, déjanos solas- le dijo Sakura con calma mientras le entregaba un canasto con unas hierba.

-Sí, está bien de acuerdo- la niña se subió al lomo de Kero -Kero-chan andando- mientras se apartaban ellas miraban hacia atrás como se alejaba de ellas, preguntándose que era lo que la reina quisiera hablar con ella y como iría a terminar la plática entre ellas.

**********************8**********************

**HOLA; bueno como notaran ya hace un años exactamente que publique este fic, tenia deseos de terminarlo para estas fechas pero me siento muy satisfecha al notar lo muy avanzada que estoy. Muy bien con mucho ánimos he ilusiones les informo que publicare el siguiente capítulo al finalizar el día, tengo que hacerle las correcciones y les prometo que si este chapter todavía tiene errores los arreglare cuando publique el siguiente y hay aprovechare para dar mis agradecimientos, este era un solo capitulo pero sé muy bien que hay usuarios que no les gustan tan largos, a partir de ahora les prometo que si tengo un capitulo demasiado largo lo dividiré; sé que mis fic no se caracterizan por tener capitulo tan cortos que digamos jajajajajaja :) y lo mismo será con los otros fic.**

**Por otro lado me gustaría informarles para los que esperan que actualice los demás fic, lamento decirles que eso no será posible por ahora ya que tengo pensado participar en los retos de la comunidad Sakuriana, los fic navideños.**

**Organizada por FurutillaConLecheCondensada y Sake´s Evil, será mi primer fic navideño y espero no disgustarlos.**

**Bueno sin más me despido, hasta el final del día nos seguimos leyendo, chao.**

**PD: ha se me olvidaba, la canción que use en este capítulo es parte de una canción, se llama "Libéranos" de The Prince of Egypt, es una película religiosa católica, no sé si los que no pertenecen a esa religión pueden ver estas películas, pero en caso contrario las invitó a verla porque es una muy bella y esa canción me parecían ideal para la escena (es la primera que sale).**

**PD2: lo que siempre se me había olvidado informar la canción que está en el capítul según la lista se llama "Díselo ya" de Luis Fonsi para los que decían descargarla y no la encuentra siento muchísimo el retraso.**


	19. Cap 17: Recuerdos y Sorpresas II

**Cap 17: Recuerdos y Sorpresas.**

Hubo unos momentos de un incómodo silencio, solo se escuchaba como el viento golpeaba las hojas de los árboles y el canto de pocos pájaros; la reina miraba fijamente a Sakura mientras que esta mantenía su mirada gacha.

-quisiera ir a un lugar tranquilo para conversar- pidió la reina.

-El bosque es un lugar tranquilo para conversar su alteza- respondió Sakura aun con la mirada gacha.

-Sin embargo me gustaría un poco más luminoso si no te molesta-

-si lo entiendo, por favor sígame- empezó a caminar seguida por la reina.

No paso mucho tiempo para que llegaran al lugar que Sakura tenía en mente un pequeño claro en donde se encontraba una pequeña cascada.

-¿Este lugar le parece bien su alteza?-

-Si... Es un lugar precioso-

-¿y de que quería hablarme?- ahora preguntaba curiosa.

-Veras - suspiro -se trata de mi hijo Shaoran-

-¿Le paso algo grave?- esta vez alzo por fin la cara, preocupada de que de verdad le hubiera pasado algo.

-No, en realidad, es algo que tiene que ver con ustedes dos-

-No entiendo-

-Claro, que se podría esperar de una campesina con tan poca educación- dijo arrogantemente arreglándose un mechón de cabello en su frente.

Sakura fundió el frunció el ceño y trato de responderle con todo el respeto posible pero ella se le adelanto.

-¿Cuánto amas a mi hijo?-

-Mucho- respondió al instante -Lo amo con todas mis fuerzas y no me importaría hacer el mayor de los sacrificio por el-

-Y si el mayor de los sacrificios que te pidiera seria alejarte de el... Para siempre-

La sola idea le dio el más escalofriante de los escalofríos -Me puede pedir lo que quieran pero eso jamás lo hare-

-Tu dijiste que eres capaz de hacer lo que sea por él y el merece estar con una mujer que este a su acurda, una que le haga ver que su lugar es con los suyos y el tiene un lugar al cual pertenece y que tiene un reino el cual gobernar-

-Esto es insólito- dijo alzando un poco más la voz y ya dejándola de hablar con respecto -ni siquiera usted que es su madre, la mujer que lo trajo al mundo, la mujer que lo crio y lo debería conocer mejor que nadie; lo trata y habla de el como un objeto-

-Guarda respeto campesina, mi reino habrá quedado destruido pero sigo siendo la reina y me debes respeto-

-Si le debo respeto como Sakura Kinomoto, pero ahora estoy hablando por el bien de su hijo

-No entiendo nada-

-He dicho que voy hacer cualquier sacrificio por él y si el mismo decide a cualquier otra mujer como esposa me dará mucho, gusto, aunque me duela en lo más profundo, hare todo lo que este en mis manos para que sea feliz con la mujer que elija-

Con decir estas palabras se volvió a formar un silencio entre ellas, la reina y ella se miraban fijamente, la primera buscaba la verdad en sus palabras en sus ojos y la encontró al instante, sakura mientras tanto miraba también sus ojos para verificar que sus palabras en hecho desaparecer aunque sea un poco la frialdad que mostraban sus ojos, pero todavía no lo conseguía, así que siguió.

-por eso yo no me puedo apartar de el, aunque se escuche masoquista es la verdad, no me importa que este con otra, mientras puedo contemplar sus sonrisa y su rostro radiante de felicidad, saber que es por fin puede estar con alguien además de mi que lo ve como un maravilloso hombre y no como un objeto como es lo que se ha sentido al estar en la posición que esta, yo seré muy feliz el ver que el también lo es-

-Unas palabras admirables ¿Que te hace pensar que tu puedes ser la esposa que Shaoran necesita?-

-Quizás yo no fui criada por los mejores maestros, mi pasado no es algo de lo que ni yo me pueda sentir orgullosa, pero si hay algo de lo que estoy segura, soy la mujer que ama a su hijo...- hizo una pausa creyendo que iba a decirle algo antes de dejarla continuar.

La expresión fría en la cara y en los ojos de la reina por fin se suavizaron-Continua- le pidió.

-Yo lo amo y hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance y lo que no para que sea feliz, hare que olvide toda la soledad de la cual a vivido desde siempre-

-¿Estas bromeando? shaoran lo ha tenido Todo, desde las mejores ropas hasta lo mejores profesores, tiene a su hermana-

-Se pase, que lo material no lo es todo, el necesitaba el cariño, el amor de su familia, de su madre-

-No se por qué algo me dice que sabes mas de lo que me esta diciendo-

-¿Se refiere a la soledad por la cual Shaoran ha pasado? -asintió -Si tiene razón, antes no lo entendía muy bien, pero ahora lo hago perfectamente-

-esplicate-

-No se si sabe pero yo sere quien este al mando de los vampiros porque soy...- la reina la interumpio.

-Eres la princesa de los vampiros lo se... shaoran no tuvo mas remedio que contármelo-

-Bien, ha pesar de que fue poco tiempo puede experimentar por mí misma las cosas por la cual Shaoran paso, tienes muchas responsabilidades, no tienes tiempo para divertirte, hacer las cosas que te gustan, poco a poco te vas quedando sin amigos, cuando estaba cumpliendo mis deberes, no sabe cuánto extrañe, cuando desee volver a la granja al lugar donde me crie, a la qué prácticamente es mi hogar, no puedo tolerar que la persona que mas amo siga sufriendo eso, jamás lo permitiré-

Luego de escuchar estas palabras, que se oyeron y sintieron muy sinceras, la reina se había dado cuenta que tratar de separar a estos dos seria inútil, seria perder su tiempo, aunque lograran separarlos, solo haría que su amor se fortalezca, su hijo mostraba este mismo valor, decisión y sobre todo mucho amor reflejado en los ojos de ambos y aunque todavía no lo acepte del todo, la joven que esta frente suyo es la pareja ideal para el.

-Me alegra saber que Shaoran haya encontrado hay alguien que lo entienda, que comparte su dolor y que lo ame como tu-

-Yo entiendo que como su madre quiere lo mejor para el, y aunque no lo haya hecho por el método correcto agradezco que lo intentaran, yo tampoco creo que podamos estar toda la vida juntos-

-No veo porque no pueden seguir juntos, no hay mas obstáculos y no hay nadie que se oponga a lo de ustedes-

-¿Ni siquiera usted?-

-Creo que no, con esta platica que acabamos hablar, veo que ni con todo el oro del mundo podre soparlos y aunque lo hiciera, las cosas ya no serian como antes-

-Gracias- agradeció con una leve sonrisa y la Reina le respondió con otra -¿Nosotras estamos bien?- le extendió su mano

Miro detenidamente esa mano, al principio desconfía, pensando de que se trataba de un truco, pero conforme tomaba confianza le extendió también su mano para ahora estrechársela con confianza. Una vez las separaron Irean se dio la vuelta y le dijo cuando ya empezaba a alejarse.

-Espero que de verdad cumplas tu promesa y cuides bien de mi hijo-

-No dude que lo hare-

Una vez que se quedó sola fijo su vista en el rio, viendo como el agua se va con la corriente. Trataba de asimilar todo lo que paso, ¿Por la Reina repentinamente quería hablar con ella de la noche a la mañana? ¿Porque tanta insistencia en saber sus sentimiento sobre Shaoran si desde que llego nunca antes cruzaron palabras?, entre otras preguntas que para ella no tenían sentido.

De repente sintió la presencia de algo acercarse, aunque trataba de acercarse a ella con todo el cuidado posible no estaba haciendo el mejor trabajo, así que decidió sorprenderlo dando ella el primer ataque que fue una patada, pero la sorpresa la tuvo ella al ver que detuvo a tiempo su golpe y que se trataba nada mas y nada menos de Shaoran.

-Cuidado, y yo decía que eras despistada pero veo que tus cinco sentidos estan muy atentos- dijo sonriente con su tono bromista.

-¿Que estás haciendo aquí Shaoran?-

-¿Te molesta que este aquí?-

-Pensé que ya no nos hablábamos-

-¿Y porque dejaría de hacerlo?- le acaricio suavemente la mejilla -Con tigo es imposible estar enojado por mas de dos minutos-

-Lo digo porque ya no has querido hablar conmigo desde el baile-

-Si Tienes razón y discúlpame por eso; pero he estado pensando que lo mejor por ahora es darte tu espacia, que meditaras todo lo sucedido y que estuvieras mejor-

-Grasias- le dio una gran sonrisa de agradesimiento y alivio.

-Ademas de que me he estado preparándote porque... Te tengo una sorpesa-

-¿Una Sorpresa?- dijo asombrada -¿De que se trata?-

-bueno primero que nada, quisiera darte esto- le entrego un ramo de flores de cerezo.

-ho, que Hermoso- lo tomo - pero ¿como las conseguiste? Ya no estamos en temporada de Primavera, ya estamos en verano-

-Nada que la magia no pueda arreglar-

-son preciosas ¿Pero esta era la sorpresa?-

-No mas bien era parte de la sorpresa-

-No entiendo-

-Sakura...- Shaoran tomo la mano que tenia libre, la que no sostenia el ramo, mirandose fijamente a los ojos -Te amo... Y mucho-

-Yo tambien Shaoran, yo tambien-

-No sabes cuanto me encanta escharte decir eso, lo feliz que me haces-

-Y tu a mi, ¿Pero todavia no entiendo hasta donde quieres llegar?-

-antes que nada quisiera disculpalme, por lo distante que estuve contigo, pero nesitaba dejar que despejaras tus ideas y pensaras con la cabeza fria-

-Gracias, me alivia mucho Saber que no fue por que te dececiono lo que dije y no quisieras hablar nunca mas conmigo-

-No te equivocas- Tomo sus mejillas acariciándolas -yo no podría soportar tanto tiempo, sabiendo que te tengo demasiado cerca y sin poder besarte como deseo-

Lo abrazo pasando sus manos por el cuello -yo siempre te eche de menos, me sentia muy sola-

-Lo lamento- le respondio al abrazo -Ya todo esta como debió estar-

-Si y no te preocupes, a partir de ahora no dejare que nada me deprima y me derribe, sere fuerte, por ti y mis amigos-

-Esa si que es una muy buena idea- le acaricio un mechón de cabello pasándolo por atrás de su oreja, admirando su belleza embelesado -Eres tan hermosa, la creatura mas pura y bondadosa que la vida me dio la dicha de encontrarte y ser correspondido por esa creatura tan magnifica-

-Ya Shaoran por favor- dijo muy apenada y sonrojada -Yo no creo ser todo eso que me dices-

-Claro que lo eres, eres mas especial de lo que cres y mucho mas y por yo no resisto la idea de pensar que por cualquier cosas te apartaras de mi; por eso... -hizo una pausa y tomo el ramo de nuevo para extenderlo hacia ella, mientras ponia una de sus rodillas en el suelo -Sakura creeme que para mi seria una bendición y una fortuna si... ¿Asestarías casarte conmigo?-

Sakura exalo un esagerada cantidad de aire por la sorpresa, llebandose tambien las manos a la boca.

-Pe... Pero Shaoran esto es...- el la interrunpio de nuevo.

-Si se que esto puede sonar muy repentino he inesperado, dada la cituacion por la cual estamos pasando y el que nunca hayamos platicado sobre esto, pero no podria tolerar que cualquiera te aleje mi, no me perdonaria si resulta que nos volvemos victimas de los sucios juegos de mi madre-

-No tienes porque sentirte recentido con ella mas tiempo, aunque no haya sido del modo correcto, ella solo buscaba lo mejor para ti-

-Eres increible- dijo poniéndose de pie -Aun con todo lo que te hizo y lo que te dijo no le guardas rencor?- pregunto incredulo.

-En cierto modo la entiendo, sus intenciones nunca fueron egoistas, solo lo hizo pensando en ti, todas las madres solo buscan lo mejor para sus hijo, quizas sus engaños se basaron ya que al nunca preciar el amor entre personas de diferentes niveles sociales, creyo que lo nuestros no tineia futuro y quizo aorarte el dolor-

-Pero esta muy equivocada, con todos estos trucos sucios solo hizo que mi amor por ti se fortaleciera-

-El mio tambien-

-con cada minuto que paso con tigo medoy estoy mas combencido que no habra nadie que nos separe nunca-

-Igual que yo, nunca volveria hacer la misma si no estas comigo, me sentiria vacia-

-entonces...- le volvio a estender el ramo - ¿Que me respondes entonces?-

-Que si- dijo dandole una radiante sonrisa -Que si Shaoran- Volvio a tomar el ramo y de una vez abrazarlo de nuevo -seria de la mas feliz al combertirme en tu esposa y ser toda tuya-

-ho, Sakura que feliz me haces- la abrazo tambien -te juro por lo mas sagrado que ahora que me hacetaste me asegurare de que seas muy feliz y que nunca mas hayan lagrimas de triteza en tus ojos ni en tu vida-

-No va hacer necesaria que me hagas esa promesa... Tu solo presencia me hace muy feliz-

Estuvieron abrazados por un momento mas, se separaron un poco, solo que esta vez se acercarse lentamente, ceranron sus ojos abriendo levemente sus labios, hasta que por fin estos se juntaron. Despues de mucho tiempo, por fin volvieron a probar el dulde nectar de los labios de su ser amado, ahora que tienen esa oportunida y otras mas, se daban cuenta de lo cuanto estrañaban sus labios las falta que les hacian, como si estubieran recargando sus energias, de porfin sentirse completos. Al darse cuenta de eso el beso subio de intencida, tomaba mas pasion y urgencia, Shaoran ahora la tomaba de la nuca para empujarla mas ha el y ha Sakura se sujetaba de sus hombros para hacer lo mismo.

Ya cuando el aire se empezaba hacerles falta se separaron por un momento,para ignalar un poco mas de aire y vol a lo suyo, cuando ya lo consideraron suficiente volvieron a recuperar el aire esta vez con calma, manteniendo sus ojos cerados y sus frente unidas.

-Creo que me sera interminable el tiempo que tenga que esperar para ser tu esposa... Para amarte por el resto de mi vida-

-Yo tambien quiero eso y mas, quiero amarte y cuidarte en la buenas y en las malas, no permitir que te vuelvas ha sentir sola nunca mas... Y por es por eso que no vamos ha perder mas el tiempo-

-¿He?- parpadeo confidido y asombrada.

-Nuestra boda se llevara a cabo ahora mismo- dijo con decicion y muy divertido al ver su cara de descorcierto.

-Pe... Pe... Pero Shaoran que estas diciendo eso es...-

-Eso es lo mas razonable que podemos hacer ahora, no estoy dispuesto a darle a mi madre o ha alguien mas la ventaja que llegue ha separarme de ti-

-pero... Pero aun asi todo es muy precipitado, no tengo mi vestido, mi ramo y tampoco...-

-Por el ramo no te preocuepes, es ese que tienes en tus manos y en cuanto al vestido...- se separo de ella para irse a buscar algo detras de un arbol y regresar con algo enbuelto en una manta que conforme se hacercaba a ella la desenbolvio aclarando que era el vestido que Tomoyo le hizo para la fiesta.

-Le pedi de favor a Tomoyo que lo preparara para ti, Ten pontelo-

-¿Tomoyo? ¿Alguien mas sabe de esto?-

-Solo Eriol que me dijo cual seria el mejor lugar para realizar nuestra boda, Tu hermano me dijo donde podemos quedarnos y pasar tiempo a solas y el señor Clow que se invento esta busqueda de plantas medicinales y poder tener la oportunidad de hablarte en secreto de mis planes, aunque no espere que mi madre fuera hablar contigo-

-Ella tambien lo sabia- asintio -Ya veo, pero esta bien con gusto me casare contigo ahora- tomo el vestido -¿Po... ¿Po... ¿Podrias voltearte por favor?-

-¿Que? Ha he lo... Lo siento no hera mi intencion- hizo lo que le pidio apenado.

Sakura se aparto por unos pasos mas para asegurarse que no hiciera trampa y volteara, comensaba a camiarse, mientras Shaoran para distraerse fue lasando piedras al rio pero le estaba siendo cada vez mas dificil distraerse con eso, debia admitir que estaba tentado a voltear, al fin y al cabo esta a pocas hora de hacerlo, una vez que sea su esposa, pero tenia que evitarlo, aunque la amara y deseaba tambien le tenia mucho respeto.

-Ya estoy lista Shaoran-

Cuando se dio la buelta, no supo porque, pero ha pesar de que ya la habia visto con ese vestido no pudo evitar somrojarse y sentirse aun mas feliz de saber que dentro de poco esa hermosa mujer sera su esposa; y ella se sentia muy apenada por su mirada, al parecer jamas se aconstumbraria a ella.

-No te lo dije en aquella ocasion pero te vez hermosa-

-Gra... Gracias, por cierto ¿A donde vamos?-

-Ha eso tambien es sorpresa-

-hhaa handa si dime donde es- dijo asiendo un puchero infantil para comberselo, pero solo hizo que se pusiera a reir.

-jajaja, no seas impasiente, dentro de poco lo sabras- disiento esto miro hacia el cielo lanzando un fuerte silvido.

Por curiosidad llevo su vista al cielo, despues del silbido y a los pocos segundos aparese Spinelsun, aterrizando junto a ellos.

-Es amirable, tiene poco tiempo con tigo y aun asi te obedese como si tubiera años de de entrenamiento contigo-

-Si, es que nos llevamos muy bien, desde el primer momento-

-Me recuerda mucho a mi amistad con Kero- dijo con nostalgia, recordando clara mente el primer dia que se conosieron.

-Me hubiera gustado traer tambien ha tu guardian pero con Spinesun es suficiente como transporte-

-Si lo entiendo-

-muy bien, mejor no perdamos mas el tiempo- se acerco a ella para tormarla en brazos rapidamente y hacercarla al lomo del pegaso.

-Jaja ¿Que estas haciendo shaoran?-

-Llebando a mi futura esposa a su boda- la monto y seguindos despues hacerlo el, hubicandose detras de ella y tomar las riendas, preparandose para dar la orden de volar -jip, jip-

Volaban en rumbo desconosidos, para Sakura esto era reconfortable, sentir la brisa en su cara, al principio el rumbo le era desconocido pero hiba reconociendo el lugar hasta que se dio cuenta que estaban por llegar al pueblo de su infancia, al pueblo abandonado.

-¿Sera aqui?-

-Por supesto-

El pegaso aterrizo frente a una inglesia, claramente abandonada.

-Muy bien aqui sera- dijo Shaoran bajandose del pegaso y ayudandola a ella a bajarse tambien -vamos entremos- tomo su manos y la guio hacia la entrada.

Una de las puertas estaba un poco caida asi pudieron entrar; cuando lo hicieron sakura miro toda la sala,no tenia techo po lo que dejaban entrar los rayo del sol para iluminar un altar con la estatua grande de una diosa, los asientos, mucho de ellos destruidos, quemados y todos estaban envueltas con plantas que salian del piso de piedra.

-¿Que te parece?- Shaoran -Se que este no es el mejor lugar para realizar una boda, pero este es un lugar aislado y nadie podria encontrarnos tan facilmente, Eriol tambien me ha contado de tus sueños de niña en casarte en esta inglesia, lo redecoramos un poco, pero no hicimos mucho- cuando decia esas palabras se rascaba la nuca apenado, al no haber pensado en ofreserle algo mejor.

-Esta todo muy hermoso- dijo sonriendole la castaña -Gracias, llegar a casarme contigo en esta inglesia es unas de mis tantas fantacias de niña, me siento muy feliz-

-¿Estas segura?, porque si quiere ahora nos transladamos a una inglesia de verda y hay hablo con un...- Sakura lo callo puniendo un dedo en su boca.

-Shaoran, de verdad todo esta bien-

*Suspiro* -se que una vez hablamos de que nuestra boda seria una de lujos y en donde puedas estar con tu seres queridos y...- de nuevo Sakura lo interrumpio.

-Y yo recuerdo haberte dicho aquella vez que no importaba la ceremonia, los invitados, la comida; mi boda sera la mejor del siglo mientras sea contigo con quien me case-

De nuevo le dio una adorable sonrisa que fue respondida por el y ademas que lo tranquilizaba bastante.

-Solo falta un ultimo detalle- de sus bolsillos sacoun pañuelo que reconocio en seguida como el que ella le habia bordado, lo habrio y lo puso sobre su cabeza

-eso es como tu velo- le ofrecio su brazo -la novia mas hermosa esta lista para llegar al altar con su prometido- dijo galantemente.

-lista y encantada mi apuesto principe-

Y asi comensaran a caminar juntos hacia el altar, Shaoran con la mirada fija en el y Sakura con la mirada gacha los ojos cerrados y escondiendo un poco el rostro con el ramo.

Una vez llegaron frente a una mesa de piedra frente a la estatua los dos se arodillaron y mirandola fijamente dijeron sus votos.

-Yo Shaoran Li, juro ante usted mi diosa, amar, respetar y cuidar a esta mujer todos los dias de mi vida-

-Yo Sakura Kinomoto juro ante uste mi diosa, amar, respetar y cuidar de este hombre todos los dias de mi vida-

Los dos jusntaron sus manos y dijeron una cuantas oraciones de union. Hecho esto los dos se lebantaron un frente al otro; fue hay que Sakura recordo algo importante.

-Ho es verdad no tenemos nuestras alianzas- dijo con desanimo.

-jajajajaja por eso no tienes porque preocuparte Sakura-

Metio de nuevo la mano en su bolsillo y esta vez saco una pequeña caja, la brio y a ella le sorprendio mucho darse cuenta de que se trataban de dos hermosas aliansas y en ella se pudia ver un grabado de dos S entrelasadas con un corazon.

-Esta es otro de las razones por las cuales no he pocdido hablar contigo, al herrero que las hizo le costo trabajo encontrar el material y yo desidi ayudarjo un poco, dicen que asi trae mucha suerte-

-Son bellisimas-

-y se veran mucho mejor en tu dedo- saco un anillo tomo su mano y dijo - Con este aniño yo Shaoran Li te tomo por esposa a ti Sakura Kinomoto, con esto hago el pacto de cuirdate, amarte y protegerte, toda mi vida y estar juntos aunque la muerte venga por uno de nosotros; y con esto juro que este pacto estara sellado para toda la eternida- dicho esto le puso el aniño.

Sakura tomo ya su aniño y dijo -Con este aniño, yo Sakura Kinomoto te tomo por esposo a ti Shaoran Li, con esto hago el pacta de cuidarte, amarte y protegerte, toda mi vida y estar juntos, aunque la muerte venga por uno de nosotros; y con esto juro que este pacto estara sellado para toda la eternida -

Volvieron ha verse a los ojos contemplado con mas claridad el radiante brillo en sus ojos; Shaoran quito el pañuelo de su cabeza como si fuera el velo del vestido.

-Puede besar a la novia- dijo Shaoran difigurando sus voz, como deberia sonar la voz del cura que se supone los esta casando.

Sakura rio levemente.

Luego de esto se acercaron para darse un beso pausado y suaven y majinandose los aplauso de todos los invitados.

-¿Lista para tener su luna de miel señora Li?- Shaoran.

Señora Li; con solo oirlo los ojos de Sakura se llenaban de lagrimas de felicidad, pero esta vez las contuvo y dijo.

-Sera todo un placer señor Li-

Sin esperar mas respuestas Shaoran la sorprendio de nuevo tomandola en brazos y llebandola hasta la salida, subirla de nuevo en Spinelsun y volar hacia un rumbo desconocido.

Tradicion seria que Sakura arrojara el ramo para la invitadas y como no habia nadie arrojo el ramo para que callera a la suerte, esperando que esa suerte la llebase la persona que lo encuentre.

Pasaron el dia entre ellos, divirtiendose, disfrutando de la vida y por primera vez sintiendose como una pareja humana de recien casdos, normal y corriente.

Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que llego el atardecer y llego el momento de volver a casa, el pregunta es donde Shaoran la llebaria a pasar la noche; y otra cosa que la asustaba era lo que estaba por aprocimarse, no le temia a lo que fuese hacele Shaoran, pero si tenia miedo ha decepcionarlo, el como hombre ya debieron hace tiempo hablarle de eso, pero ha ella apenas hace unos dias su madre le habia hablado de la noche de bodas.

Shaoran, noto la clara preocupacion, asi que tomo una de sus manos para apretarla suavemente y decirle -Tranquila, si no quieres que nada pase nada pasara, aunque no lo creas yo tambien estoy muy nervioso-

-lo siento-

-No te preocupes, todo estara bien-

Cuando Sakura penso que Shaoran no podia sorprenderla mas que ahora, lo hace. Ahora aterrizan frente a la casa que fue de ella y sus padres, las velas que estaban en todos los cadendabros estaban ensendidas dando ha entender que alli hubo alguien haste que ellos, cuando entraron ya todo estaba limpio y ordenada.

-¿De verdad vamos ha quedarnos aqui?-

-A partir de ahora Sakura esta sera nuestra casa, ojala te guste la idea- dijo inseguro-

-Me enacanta, estar con la persona que amo en el mismo lugar en el que mis padres se demostraban dia a dia su amor, eso hace que siente mucha suerte-

-ven- la tomo de la mano y la llevo a unas de las habitaciones del segundo piso. Esa debia ser la habitacion de sus padres, era la mas grande ademas de ser la unica con una cama matrimonial.

Cuando escucho como se seraba la puerta, sus nervios aunmentaron aun mas; hasta sintio que dichos nervios la paralizaban.

Shaoran se puso frente a ella, con toda la verguensa del mundo levanto la mirada encontrandose con la de el, en sus ojos podia ver una mescla de amor deseo y pasion.

El paseaba sus manos por todo su cuerpo sin tocarla, la cara, las mejillas, los brazos -Eres un ser de belleza inigualable- esta vez bajo sus dos manos para tomar las suyas -Me parece increible que sea yo el elegido para estar a tu lado es como si fuera una bendicion del cielo-

-Shaoran...-

-No digamos nada mas por favor- pidio acercando su rostro al de ella - En todo lo que resta de la noche... Solo dejemonos llebar ¿Si?-

La castaña asintio.

Volvieron ha besarse, en ese instante sintieron que ese beso no era como los que solian darse, con ese beso estaban sintiendo los nuevos sentimiento de la pasion, deseo y placeres de la carne.

Minutos mas tarde sus manos se animaron a animar el fuego de sus besos, las de Sakura masejeaban la espalda de Shaoran probocandole escalosfrios en esa zona, mientras a el se le ocuria posar sus manos en su cintura, en su espalda y serca de sus pechos, ahora queria esplorar mas con sus labios, dejo su boca para brindarle suaves besos en su rostros y atreverse a bajarlos un poca mas de su barbilla, en su cuello praticamente.

Las mano de Sakura empesaron a temblar al sentir las manos de Shaoran en su espalda, buscando el cierre de su vestido, y contuvo la respiracion cuando empeso ha bajar de este, solto un gemido que hizo que pusiera su esplada mas recta por el miedo.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto Preocupado -¿he hecho algo mal?-

-No Shaoran, lo que me estas haciendo me hace sentir maravillas... Pero-

*Pero como podia a precionar a un ser tan puro como ella a estar con el de este modo* fue lo que el hubiera respondido por ella pero prefirio no hacerlo.

-Lo siento Shaoran, te prometo que esta vez si lo hare bien- dijo con decicion.

-No tienes porque precionarte con esto si no lo deseas-

-Claro que lo deseo Shaoran, solo que... Solo que que no puedo evidar de sentir miedo de decepcionarte-

-Sakura- le acaricio la mejilla -Tu nunca podras decepcionarte-

-¿Volvemos ha intetarlo?-

El no respondio solo dejo la volvio a besar, lo estuvieron haciendo por unos minutos hasta que la llama se volvio ha encender, Shaoran volvio en el intento de bajar el cierre del vestido y Sakura que tambien tomo confianza comensaba a desabrochar los botones de su camisa.

Cuando porfin el cierre y la camisa estaban habiertos, se ahariciaron la piel que quedaba espuesta, ya dejaron de sentir escalofrios ahora sentian como las manos de ambos quemaban sus piel, sin saber porque hacia que el deseo de estar juntos creciera y claro que no hiban ha desprediciarlo.

Shaoran volvio ha besarle el cuello, lentamente bajando los besos, besando este la union de su hombro, el hombro y visebersa-

-Shaoran- gimio -Te amo-

-Yo tambien- dijo ahora dandole besos en en pecho poco mas arriba de nacimiento de sus pechos -Con cada una de las fibra de mi ser-

Los dos ya tomaron confianza del asunto y entre los dos empesaron a deslisarse la parte infirior de sus ropas, Shaoran con el pecho descubierto y ella; el vestido no estaba completamente bajado, pero dejama al descubirto un corse blanco

-Tan hermosa-

Se inieron en un abrazo que aprobecharon, Sakura para repartir besos timidos en el cuello y hombro de su ahora esposo y el se entretenia en intentar desabrochar el corse, lo cual fue lo mas logico que no haya podido.

-Diablos- dijo frutrado -¿Con que se ponen esas cosas las mujeres? ¿Con pegamento?-

-Jajajajaja, no, no lo creo, solo tenias que hacer esto- ella misma jalo uno de los lasos que desato por completo el carse pero no lo suficiente para que callera -¿ves?-

-Prometo poner mas atencion la procima vez- sin decir mas la tomo de la cintura atrayendola hacia el.

Sakura llevo sus manos a su pecho sintiendo con mas claridad los latidos intenzos de su corazon parecia que en cualquier momento se saldria del pecho, se sentia tan sadisfecha y feliz por eso, sentirlo y escucharlo la tranquilizaba bastante asi que aun con las manos en el pecho apoyo sus cabeza en ellas.

-¿Sabes?- Shaoran -desde que supe que eras lo mas importante para mi he soñado con esto- empeso a caminar hacia atras directo hacia la cama. Al llegar hay Shaoran callo sentado sobre esta y Sakura sobre sus piernas.

-Pervertido- susuro.

Shaoran aprovecho la pocicion para besar su cuello por detras y continuaban con la tarea de sacarse el resto de la ropa.

No dijeron nada mas, nuevamente miraron sus ojos apoyandose mutuamente para lo que estaba por venir. Mientras volvian a sus secion de besos.

Todo lo demas fue una historia que les dejare a su imaginacion, lo unico que les dire es que cuando los dos principes la semi-vampireza y el semi-hada fueron uno mismo se creo una atmosfera donde se dicipaba todo lo malo y lo maravilloso se quedaban con ellos, para toda la eternidad.

****************8*****************

Los rayos del sol de la mañana empezaron a golpearle el rostro dando con resultado que porfir abriera sus ojos, aun sin levantarse miro sus alrededores, intentanto reconocer la habitacion y el leve desorden en ella, en un inatante las esenas de la noche anterior le llegaron de golpe a su cabeza, incredula intento levantarse pero no pudo por un brazo ajeno que sujetaba fuertemente su cintura, aun mas increula giro rapidamente encontrandose a un sonriente Shaora que teni su otro brazo apoyado con el codo en la almuada y la mano su cabeza.

-Buenos dias-

-¿De verdad esto no es un sueño?- pregunto incredula.

-Dejame ver- solto su cintura para peliscarle suavemente la mejilla, lo suficiente para que le doliera un poco.

-Hay- se quejo.

-Si te dolio quiere decir que no estas soñando que bien ¿no?- dijo riendo levemente.

-Oye- le golpeo levemente el brazo lo que solo provoco que riera mas, fue hay que se dio cuenta en las condiciones en la que estaba asi que se cubrio rapidamente con la sabana.

-¿Te sientes bien?-

-Si, solo que todavia no termino de creermelo- se sonrojo -y ademas que todavia tengo mucha verguenza-

-¿Acaso estas arrepentina?-

-No por supuesto que no- respondio enseguida -que mujer se va ha sentir arenpetida de haberse casado con el hombre que ama-

-Y que hombre no se sentiria bendesido de estar unido de por vida con su mujer amada?-

Se sonrieron mutuamente pero de repente la mirada de Sakura se torno a un un poco preocupada, asi que escondio esa mirada acostandose en su amplio pecho.

-¿Que te sucede ahora?- Shaoran.

-¿Porque las cosas se estan volviendo mas complicadas?-

-¿De que hablas?-

-Se que decidi estar contigo, dejarme llevar por lo que siento por ti y ser y hacerte feliz- lo miro a los ojos en ellos podia ver que algo le estaba aterrando -¿Porque nos pasa esto Shaoran?-

-¿he?-

-¿Porque no podemos vivir como una pareja normal?, ¿Porque si algunas personas y las sircuntancias se reusan a nuestras relacion... ¿Por que nos conocimos? ¿Porque nos namoramos?-

-Sakura- le acaricio un mechon de pelo, ledio un beso en la frente y uno leve en la boca, luego levantarse de la cama, ponerse los pantalones y arodillarse frente a ella que se habia sentado cubriendose el pecho con la sabana mirandolo estrañada.

-las cosas no pasan porque si, deves saber que las cosas tienen una razon de ser como son, nuestro amor es tan grande que los osculos se iran incrementarse comforme lo vallamos superando nuestro amor ira incrementandose, pero eso sera impocible lo ballamos superando sin el soporte del otro, es toy dispuesto hacer tu soporte y superar los ostaculos solo para protegerte cuando me necesites, solo espero que tu seas mi soporte cuando yo lo necesito es lo unico que te pido a cambio-

Sakura quedo encantada con esas palabras, todo indicaba que ha este hombre no se le acababa las ydeas para enamorarla cada vez mas, tomo sus manos para hacerlo sentarse de nuevo en la cama hasta que sus rostros quedaron ha escasos centimetros de juntarse.

-estas alianza que tenemos en nuestros dedos son el sellode nuestra promesa, en dado caso en algun momento llegamos a separarnos, solo tenemos que mirar fijamente la alianza para sentirnos juntos, sentir y recordar siempre lo que uno ama mas del otro y mientras la tengamos en nuestros dedos nos encontraremos y volvermos ha estar juntos-

Diciendo esto lo beso, olvidandose de nuevo de toda sus problemas y sintiendose por fin en paz.

***************8****************

Ya pasaron 6 semanas desde que Exus fue enserado en su propio castillo y un mes desde que Sakura y Shaoran se casaron a escondidas y con eso muchas cosas cambiaron.

(1)Sakura y Shaoran se mudaron a la anterior casa de ella.

(2) Los Ribera se sentian orgullosos de su hija de haber encontrado la felicidad y decidieron quedarse una temporada tambien en el bosque encantado al menos hasta que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad.

(3) Irean dejo de molestarlos pero siempre estaba atenta de los que pasara con su hijo, cada vez que la hablaba de su esposa sele veia radiante de felicidad, tambien ha hablado con Sakura para conocerla un poco y aunque no lo demostrara estaba infinitamente agradesida con la joven de haberle ayudado a que su hijo la perdonara del todo.

(4) Kero se habia mudado tambien con que Sakura y aunque a Shaoran nunca le agradara la idea, puesto que el puma asecino buscaba una buena opotunida para moderlo y hacerse el inocente frente a ella, pero Sakura siempre lo combecia para diciendo de que Kero era su mejor amigo y ademas su guardian, siempre habian estado juntos.

Y fuera de eso las cosas seguian igual, estos dias Clow y los demas planeanban ha fondo una buena estrategia para la batalla y ahora todos estaban reinidos en casa de los castaños para platicar con ellos más a fondo sus planes.

-Me complace tenerlos aquí también a ustedes, Señores Rivera- Shaoran.

-Solo estamos aquí para ver a nuestra hija- Rubi.

-De verdad que no nos gusta que con ella esten planeando algo tan peligroso- Diego -pero veo que ella ambien esta decidida ha hacerlo-

-Créanos Diego que por nosotros Sakura ni siquiera se interpondría en todo esto- Clow.

-Pero ella es una pieza clave para nuestros planes- Zulfus -ella debe saber los puntos débiles de Exus ya que ella fue quien lo revivió-

-No me gusta que se refieran a ella como si fuera un objeto- Reclamo Diego.

-y no lo es...-

-Vamos, vamos- calmo Eriol -No tiene caso que nos pongamos a pelear entre nosotros, no ganamos nada-

-Tiene razón Eriol- Touya -Por cierto mocoso en donde dejaste a mi hermana- Touya.

-Ella insistió en que quería hacer un te para todos, así que fue al riachuelo de atraer por el agua-

*****************8*****************

Sakura caminaba animadamente junto a kero y con un balde vacío en sus manos, cuando estuvo frente al riachuelo se agacho hasta este todo se volvió oscuro para ella además de sentir unas leves vueltas, no entendía que le pasaba, hace un momento se sentía bien y ahora le llega ese malestar.

Kero pareció notar su malestar así que trato de re animarla pasando su cabeza debajo de su brazo.

-Lo siento Kero, no se que me esta ocurriendo, lo mejor sera regresar pronto o los demas se preocuparan-

Lleno el balde lo suficiente para llevárselo cómodamente y mientras volvía a casa no dejaba de pensar en lo que acaba de pasar.

-Hola ya llegue-

El primero en recibirla fue Shaoran levantándose de su asiento y ayudándola con el balde y darle un rápido beso.

-¿Cómo te has sentido hija?- pregunto Rubí acercándosele.

-¿El joven te cuida bien?- PREGUNTO Diego en susurro solo para que ellas escucharan

-Me he sentido muy bien sentido muy bien solo que…-

Solo que esta vez no pudo terminar de hablar ya que un nuevo mareo la apodero pero esta vez fue tan fuerte que la hizo caer al suelo lo último que escucho antes de que las cosas estuvieran negras eran los grito de preocupación de la gene en la sala. Cuando despertó, esta ba en su cama, sus padres, su abuelo, su maestro, su hermano y Shaoran estaban hay tambien, este ultimo estaba inclinado en la cama sosteniendo su mano y pudo apreciar miedo y preocupación en su ojos.

-Sakura- Shaoran –que alivio despertaste-

-Estoy bien- dijo con una débil sonrisa para calmarlo sentándose levemente en la cama -¿Qué me paso?-

-te desmayaste repentinamente y eso nos preocupo mucho a todos- Eriol.

-¿Desde cuando te pasa esto?- Rubi

-mmuuunn esta es la primera vez-

-Es verdad nunca habías actuado asi- Shaoran.

Todo en esa sala, calro a esepcion de los castaños tenían una leve idea de lo que pasaba, peo para estar seguro, clow se acercó a su nieta, dejo despedir un poco de energías en su mano para después acercarla al vientre de Sakura y confirmar sus sospechas, estaba así por unos segundo, pero luego, la retiro, asintió a todos en la sala con una sonrisa que entendieron la seña y todos sonrieron dichosos también.

-Pero que dicha es esto- Zulfus.

-No lo puedo creer- Eriol.

-Yo tampovco termino de asimilarlo- diego.

-¿oigan pero que les pasa?- pregunto Shaoran muy extrañado al igual que Sakura.

-me están empezando ha preocupar, asi que por favor díganos que pasa- Sakura.

-Sakura mi niña- Rubi se acercó a ella y tomo su mano libre y con una radiante sonrisa dijo – No sabes cuan orgullosa me siento de ti-

Todo esto solo los estaban confundiendo más.

-Podrian ser claron por favor- Shaoran.

-Sakura mi niña- Rubí- Estas embarazada….

*****************Continuara*****************

**Lo sé no tengo perdón de dios, nunca cumplo mis promesas como son, les dije que publicaría al final del día y miren a qué hora público, perdóneme, yo tenía pensado quedarme pegada a la computadora escribiendo y corrigiéndolo todo, pero como siempre hay contra tiempos, tuve visitas y antes de que llegaran mi madre me pidió acomodar un poco la casa y hoy se le ocurrió la idea de precisamente hoy de comprar los adornos que** **nos hacen falta para navidad y estuve todo el día fuera, de verdad que odios cuando tengo contra-tiempos.**

**Bueno, animando y cambiando el tema…**

**CHAN, CHAN, CHAN, CHAAAAANN**

**Por fin lo que más ansiaba escribir por fin lo logre. ¿Qué les pareció la sorpresa una bomba ¿verdad?, ha esto se debe el título de Recuerdo y Sorpresas, y la sorpresa por fin llego, me hubiera gustado darles una pista pero, temí que lo adivinaran y se echara a perder.**

**Como compensación les solo les diré que el siguiente capítulo será. Algo así como un relleno pero lo emocionante vendrá pronto, a partir de ahora escribiré con más ganas el fic, pero claro no quiere decir que no me ocupe de los demás.**

**Mis agradecimientos ha…**

**Maru-chan1296: **Tu si que eres una gran amiga, sepas que te animare así no te deje comentarios te aseguro que yo también los seguiré, haber cuando actualizas he? ;)

** : **Muchas Gracias por tu amabilidad en dejarme revesen cuanto tus comentarios que también disfruto mucho.

**Yiriu69: **Gracias amigo, tu también le pones sentimientos a tus comentarios y con eso me doy cuenta de que eres sincero, por favor no cambies.

**Paolka: **Yo soy la que debe estar agradecida, no solo contigo sino tambien por todos los que me hacen sus comentarios, pero tu eres muy especial por ser la priemra que me llo agradece y además que lo disfrutas.

**Chiwanko:** muchas gracias por estar al pendiente de los capitulo, como te dije antes e complace mucho que los disfrutes.

**anaiza18:** tu eres mi amiga más especial y querida, porque eres la que siempre das concejos, me animas y me apoyas, por favor no cambies.

**Laura:** considera esto como un regalo adelantado de navidad si? **;) **jajajaja, garacias por tu comentario.

**EVELYN TKM: **Tenía pensado dejarte un reviwen de lo ultima actualidad, pero te me adelantaste, no importa, tu fic son de los mas conmovedoras y cómicos, a mi también me han gustado todas tus historias (aunque solo tengas dos jajajajaja), todavía tengo pensado dejarte un review de la última vez; espéralo pronto.

**Y a los que to les he pocdido agradecer se los enviare por mensajes privados SI?**

**Por ultimo les anuncio nuevamente que estare participando en los fic navideños, espero que me deseen mucha suerte así como yo también les deseo suerte a todos los que piensan participar. ;)**


	20. Cap 18: Una nueva vida y esperaza

**Los personajes de Sakura CC no son míos, son del CLAMP.**

**Lo que se vea escrito en negritas son cambios de escenarios**

_Lo que este en cursiva son FB __o pensamientos._

**(N/A)= comentarios de autora; ()= aclaraciones.**

**Bien ahora sin entretenerlos por más tiempo, disfruten el capítulo ^.^**

**Cap. 18: Una nueva vida, una nueva esperanza**

-_Sakura estás embarazada… embarazada, embarazada… EMBARAZADA-_

Esa palabra era la que más retumbaba en la cabeza de los castaños que intercambiaron miradas de incredulidad, no puede ser estaban por ser padres, nunca pensaron en eso y ahora que se enteraban no sabían que pensar, era algo que no tenían planeado.

-Em… ¿Embarazada?- se pegunto Sakura esta vez en voz alta para los que estaban en la habitación.

-¿Están hablando en serio?- pregunto esta vez Shaoran -¿Totalmente seguros?-

-Por supuestos que estamos seguros- Rubí –Que caso tiene que les digamos esto si no lo estamos-

-Felicitaciones Sakura- Zulfús–Sé que esa creatura llegara hacer alguien importante si lo educan bien-

-Prima muchas felicidades- Eriol.

-Que dichas me das hija- expreso contenta Diego abrazando a su hija.

Pero la expresión en la cara de los castaños era incierta, la sorpresa todavía estaba en sus rostro, al parecer todavía no asimilaban la noticia

-Yo…- Shaoran todavía demoraba en asimilar la noticia que acaba de recibir, se levantó sin dirigirle la mirada a nadie les dijo –Yo… tengo que salir por unos momentos, volveré enseguida- salió de la habitación.

Todos miraban extrañados esa extraña reacción, al parecer todo esto era nuevo y repentino para ambos jóvenes, Todos posaron también su mirada en Sakura y notaron que ella mirada en la puerta por donde su esposo había salido.

Ella también podía comprenderlo, quizás los demás todavía no se dan cuenta por la alegría, pero estaba claro que este embarazo complicaban las cosas, no era que no estuvieran contentos por la noticia, pero también tenían pendiente la batalla contra Exus y está claro que él se aprovecharía de la situación si se entera, su bebe puede correr peligro.

Hay todos entendieron que ambos tenían que estar unos momentos solos para que aclararan sus ideas y lo que piensan hacer en adelante, por lo que uno a uno se fueron retirando de la habitación he ir a la sala.

**$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·8·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·**

El príncipe estaba fuera de la cabaña observando fijamente el pequeño riachuelo perdido en sus pensamientos, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, tendría un hijo, haría una familia con Sakura, esa noticia lo impacto en la misma fuerza en su cerebro y en su corazón; era como como tener la mayor felicidad y el mayor temor de su vida a la vez.

-No te vez muy contento que digamos amigo- escucho la voz de alguien, dando la vuelta descubrió que se trataba de Eriol que está a unos pasos detrás de él.

-¿De qué hablas Eriol?-

-De que para ser alguien que acaba de recibir la noticia de que va hacer padre no reaccionaste como deberías-

-Créeme que lo he querido, por un instante solo quería gritar y saltar en esa habitación, besar a Sakura y agradecerle infinidades de veces que me dará el regalo que más he deseado en mi vida, también no pararía decirle que la amo-

-Pero…- Eriol no quería que Shaoran se guardara nada que se desahogara con el de una vez, era su amigo y no podía abandonarlo. Le hubiera gustado hablar también con Sakura, pero hablar con ella era algo que no le correspondía a él.

-Pero, esto es demasiado para mí, es como estar en el día más feliz y a la vez difícil de mi vida-

-¿Y qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Por un lado esta esa felicidad, seré padre –Su rostro adquirió una expresión de felicidad –Me llena de ilusión imaginar que ha ese niño le enseñare todo lo que mi abuelo me enseño, ahora como Zúlfus dijo hare que las enseñanzas de mi abuelo prevalezcan en ese pequeño-

-¿Y qué más?-

Ahora su rostro pasó de la felicidad a la preocupación.

-Por otro lado están esas dudas; ¿Seré un buen padre para ese pequeño? ¿Podre ser un ejemplo a seguir para él? Y lo más importante… ¿Sera capaz de protegerlos a él y a Sakura?-

-Lo dices por Exus ¿Cierto?-

El príncipe asintió –Sé que con esté embarazo complica un poco las cosas y Exus se puede aprovechar de eso- apretó los puños con fuerza –No quisiera que mi hijo esté implicado en esta lucha-

-¿Y permitirá que eso pasara?-

-JAMAS, primero deberán matarme a mi antes de que se les ocurra ponerles un de encima a mi esposa y mi hijo-

-Me alegra escuchar eso- el oji Zafiro se asecho a él y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda mostrando su apoyo –Yo sé que lo conseguirás, tú has pasado por cosas peores, estuviste a punto de casarte por obligación pero afortunadamente viste la verdad a tiempo y tomaste la decisión correcta; Cuando Sakura se transformó en Esmeralda, tú fuiste el que nos dabas las esperanzas de volverla a la normalidad y fuiste tú el que más se esforzó en conseguir una cura y que volviera hacer la de antes, has aprendido a perdonar y convivir con nosotros los vampiros, a pesar de que toda tú vida te la pasaste culpándonos a nosotros y fuiste el tomaste la decisión más madura de tu vida al saber cómo perdonar-

-Eriol…-

-Eres una persona, sabia, que nunca se rinde, da lo mejor de sí siempre y además es un gran príncipe querido por todos en su pueblo ¿Aun no te considerarías un buen padre?-

Le reconformaron mucho escuchar esas palabras, era como pedirle consejos algún hermano, tenía mucho que agradecerle a Eriol, no solo por haberlo ayudado con Sakura en l pasado, sino también por ayudarlo a quitarse ese gran peso de encima.

-Gracias amigo-

-No tienes por qué agradecerme nada, eres el que hace feliz a mi querida prima por lo que yo soy el que debe agradecerte que cuides de ella y ahora también de un segundo primo que me darán-

El príncipe rio levemente por su ocurrencia.

-Bueno mocoso ya no te quedes hay parado- se escuchó la voz de una tercera persona que sobresalto a ambos, pero no había que ser adivino para saber que esa voz se trataba de Touya.

Se dieron la vuelta y notaron como, a pesar de que hablara con un tono autoritario, la expresión en su cara estaba relajada y sonreía levemente y les dijo.

-Estas aquí parado como un zopenco, cuanto tienes a mi hermana esperando por ti-

-Lo sé, ya voy-

-Solo te abierto que de ahora en adelante estés más al pendiente de Sakura, tienen una responsabilidad que no puedes pasar por alto-

-No te preocupes, a Sakura y a mi hijo los cuidare mejo que mi vida-

-Más te vale mocoso, ahora vete que Sakura seguro te está esperando-

-Sí, ya voy-

**$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·Mientras con Sakura·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·**

Para la pobre princesa, esto también es algo que le cuesta trabajo asimilar y acertar, por dios tendría un hijo.

-Sakura-

Oyó como la llamaban alguien subiendo las escaleras; era su madre que subía con una pequeña bandeja con una taza en sus manos.

-¿Te sientes bien ya?-

La princesa asintió aun sin decir ni una palabra.

-Toma, te he preparado un poco de té- dejo la bandeja en la mesita de noche y le extendió la taza –Te vendrá muy bien ahora-

-Gracias-

Tomo su té de a poco mientras su madre la contemplaba con atención.

-¿Sucede algo mama?-

Negó con la cabeza –No… es solo que me cuesta creer que ya seas toda una mujer, una mujer que ya está formando su propia familia, todavía recuerdo perfectamente las travesuras que hacías cuando estabas en la granja, eras una niña tan activa-

La castaña sonrío recodando también los recuerdo que atesoraba con mucho cariño en su memoria, ¿también podría asegurarse de que su hijo atesorara recuerdos como esos?.

-Fui muy feliz estando con ustedes-

-Y nosotros lo fuimos más amor, no me puedes engañar hay algo que te preocupa y tiene que ver con tu embarazo-

-Se ve que a ti no te puedo guardar nada ¿cierto?-

-Pues claro que no, porque te conozco bien, recuerda que soy tu madre Sakura-

-Solo me preocupa lo que pueda pasar de aquí en adelante; no sabemos lo que nos prepara el futuro y lo que más miedo me da es que este pequeño este también involucrado –inconscientemente llevo las manos a su vientre paseanas por la zona donde estaba su bebe, protegiéndolo.

-No deberías preocuparte por eso ahora, en lo único de lo que te debes preocupar en estos momentos es que tu hijo nazca con buena salud.

*suspiro* Si fuera recibido esta noticia siendo otras las circunstancias, saltaría de dicha sin importarme lo demás y gritaría a todo el mundo que formaría una familia con el hombre que amo, pero, ahora quizás lo mejor hubiera sido que yo…-

-NO TE ATRAVAS HA DECIR ESO-

La princesa se sobresaltó por aquel grito, era la primera vez que su madre le alzaba la voz de ese modo.

-No puedo creer que pienses así-

-No estoy pensando nada de lo que crees mama… pero si me hubiera encantado que las circunstancias fueran otras y que no fuera ahora-

-No puedes remediarlo hija, olvídate de todo esto y solo piensas en hacer que ese bebe nazca feliz- Rubí paso a acariciarle los cabellos de su hija y deslizar la misma mano hasta encontrarse con su mejilla, hizo que levantara un poco la cara para verse fijamente –Hace años, no sabes lo que yo hubiera dado por estar igual que tu-

-¿He?-

-Tú sabes que tu padre y yo nunca pudimos tener hijos propios-

Al ver que su hija asintió ella prosiguió.

-No sabes lo que sufrimos cuando nos dimos cuenta, fue un golpe muy dura para nosotros, no tener a un pequeño que nos alegrara la vida día y noche y durante meses hemos experimentado una sensación de vacío tanto en la casa como en nuestros corazones-

-No lo sabía, se ve que de verdad deseabas un hijo-

-Si- como la cariñosa madre que siempre se caracterizó ser; Rubí atrajo el cuerpo de su hija hasta que su cabeza reposaba en su pecho. Mientras delicadamente le acariciaba los cabellos siguió con su relato.

-Tu apareciste en nuestras vidas cuando menos lo esperábamos, fuiste el rayito que nos hacía falta para llenar nuestro hogar, en ti depositamos todo ese amor que le teníamos guardado a ese pequeño y cuando nuestro dinero apenas si alcanzaba para comprar algo de comida y muy pocas veces hemos podidos darnos algunos lujos ¿No crees que es lo mismo que está sucediendo contigo?-

-Si… Tienes la razón… como siempre mama, no puedo darme por vencida si no di la batalla, cuidare y amare a este bebe con todo mi corazón, jamás le hará falta nada-

-Así se habla Sakura, me siento muy orgullosa de ti-

-Gracias de nuevo mama, tú y papa han estado con migo en todo los acontecimientos de mi vida- guiada por un impulso, salto literalmente hablando, abrazando a Rubí con fuerza, como una niña que está feliz y activa –Eres la mejor mama de la tierra; espero ser tan buena madre como tú lo has sido-

-Estoy segura de que lo serás y debes sentirte aún mejor porque no estarás sola-

-Sakura-

Su plática se vio interrumpida al presenciar la llegada del ambarino, entrando por la puerta

-oh, lo siento, parece que interrumpo-

-No, no para nada joven, solo le estaba dando unos consejos a mi hija sobre las responsabilidades que tendrá a partir de ahora, ya me voy retirando para que hablen con calma, nos vemos-

La madre adoptiva de Sakura dejo la habitación a pasos lentos, dándoles unos momentos de un silencio poco cómodo, pero fue por poco cuando la conversación fue iniciada por Shaoran.

-Yo… lo siento; no debí irme como lo ice-

-No, no te preocupes, te entiendo muy bien….. Fue algo muy duro para nosotros ¿cierto?-

-Sí, pero eso no justifica lo que hice, me imagino que pensaste lo peor, de verdad lo lamento-

Negó con la cabeza y le dijo con su voz más dulce –Descuida Shaoran, solo que ahora hay que pensar lo que haremos a partir de ahora-

-Creo que eso está de más preguntar- se acercó a la cama para sentarse junto con ella y recostarse un poco hasta ubicar su cabeza en su vientre pegando su oido–Haremos planes para que este pequeñín tenga un buen recibimiento cuando llegue –

-Shaoran, ¿puedes créelo?- pregunto ella emocionada.

-Ahora que lo pienso mejor me estoy emocionando mucho, seré padre, yo padre-

-Y yo madre-

-No puedo ser más feliz-

La emoción de ser padres primerizos crecía y crecía que ahora se abrazaban, manteniéndose lo más unidos que pudieran, para que así su bebe sintiera el amor que le espera. Luego de unos momentos, decidieron separase un poco y sellar aquella felicidad como era su costumbre, con un intenso beso.

**$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$· 3 meses después ·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$**

Era ya de noche las estrellas y la luna llena en esta ocasión tal especial , brillaban más que nunca, como si estuvieran celebrando junto con ellos este gran acontecimiento para Sakura y sus amigos: La boda de Eriol y Kaho.

Para los vampiros es una tradición que sus bodas se celebren en las noches de luna llena para que la magia y la suerte que transmite caigan sobre el nuevo matrimonio que está formando ahora.

Ahora todos, como invitados a la celebración, las hadas y ha, como ya sabemos, unos de los pocos seres de la noche que tuvieron la suerte de no ser manipulado por Exus, Zulfus y por supuesto la prima del novio.

Estaban ahora rodeando a la pareja que danzaba en su primera danza como esposos, el novio Eriol, vestía con un esmoquin de color negro y la novia vestía con un hermoso vestido de color purpura, de tirantes delgados, guantes largos gasta poco más arriba de sus hombros, su cabello estaba recogido por una coleta alta y adornado con una corona de flores violetas que estaba pegada a un velo semi-transparente (N/A: sé que es increíble e imposible que una novia se case de un color oscuro, pero estamos hablando de creaturas que les gusta estar en la oscuridad).

-Que dicha, por fin nos convertimos en marido y mujer – Eriol.

-Sí, no sabes por cuanto tiempo he esperado este día-

-Pues ya no tienes que esperar, lo que estamos viviendo ahora es la realidad y todo lo que tenemos planeado juntos también, de eso puedes estar segura-

-Te amo Eriol y juro por mi vida que siempre será así-

Eriol le paso la mano delicadamente por su cabello y poner y mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja y mirándola dulcemente le dijo –También te amo y te aseguro que te are muy feliz de ahora en adelante porque eso es lo que más deseo, pasar el resto de nuestras vidas para hacerte feliz-

La vampiresa pelirroja conmovida por sus palabras conmovida por las palabras de su ahora esposo; tomo su mejilla y acariciándola delicadamente.

-No es necesario que me hagas esa promesa, yo ya soy, muy, muy feliz-

-Entonces me asegurare de que sea por mucho, mucho tiempo-

Para finalizar se besó, ya desde antes se habían olvidado con quien y donde estaban, en estos momentos su felicidad era tan grande que era imposible ignorarla y expresarla a ser amado.

-Oigan ustedes dos, sé que están recen casados, pero deberían dejar esos cariñitos cuando ya estén solos en su luna de miel-

-Primo Touya tu siempre tan inoportuno- expreso Eriol con una sonriente, solo para ocultar el fastidio que provoco el comentario de su primo.

-Touya no seas perverso y deja a tu primo en paz- regaño Tomoyo que estaba bailando con el-

-Gracias querida tomoyo – Eriol –Y serias tan amable de llevarte a mi primo de aquí-

-Con gusto, me asegurare que reciba lo que merece, ven para acá- la peli-negra rastro a su prometido lejos de la pareja y le dijo –No puedo creer lo infantil que puedes llegar hacer Touya-

-¿Qué tiene de malo que moleste a mi primo al igual que mi hermana, después de todo tu sabes que esos dos son mis hermanos menores-

-Entiendo tu punto de viste pero es que a veces eres tan inoportuno con tus bromas-

-Está bien lo lamento prometo no molestarlos a ninguno de los dos, durante es resto del día por lo menos-

La oji-zafiro negó con la cabeza ante el comportamiento incorregible de su prometido, abecés pasaba de hombre serio en su trabajo, pero fueran de el a veces parecía un niño, pero al fin de cuentas esa fueron una de las cualidades que la enamoraro. Viajo de nuevo hacia la pareja de recién casados y noto como de nuevo estaban en su nube; miro hacia otro lado y noto también como ya se habían unido en la pista Sakura y su esposo, bailaban despacio ya que al parecer se le complicaba un poco moverse con su vientre algo abultado.

-Muy pronto será nuestro turno-

Esa frase la saco de su mundo de insolación que sin darse cuenta se había metido y volvió a la realidad cuando dos brazos la jalaban hacia el firme pecho de Touya.

-Te prometo que no será mucho tiempo, cuando estemos como mis hermanos-

-Lo sé- ella también respondió el tierno abrazo –Y para mí también será el momento más especial de mi vida-

**$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$· 8 ·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$**

-¿Segura que te sientes bien?-

-Sí, Shaoran no te preocupes, estoy embarazada no invalidad-

-Pero hace rato me dijiste que te sentías mareada-

-pero ya pasó, no te preocupes, nuestro pequeño está tranquilo ahora-

Para el príncipe eso no y paso una de sus manos hacia su vientre, acariciándolo. Le encanta sentirlo con sus manos o cuando pegaba su oreja a él, porque cada vez que lo hacía podía imaginarse como seria esa vida que está adentro.

-Hermano-

La pareja de castaños interrumpió su baile, separándose un poco para recibir con los brazos abiertos a la pequeña princesa Li que corría hacia ellos.

Su Hermano se agacho para recibirla en con un abrazo.

-Akane, cuanto has crecido-

-Si mama también dice lo mismo, he crecido por lo menos 5 centímetros estos meses; Sakura que gusto verte- ahora se acercaba a la castaña.

Dada su condición, Sakura solo pudo agacharse un cómo pudo para acariciar los cabellos de la niña, con gusto y con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo has estado todo este tiempo Akane? ¿Te va bien en el entrenamiento?-

-Muy bien, el maestro Clow convenció a mama de dejarme venir con el-

La niña estaba viviendo ahora con su madre y no le permitían muchas salidas, a pesar de no estar en el castillo, las clases de la niña seguían en pie y esas incluyen las clases para dominar sus poderes teniendo como maestro a Clow.

-Me alegro por ti, hacía mucha falta verte por aquí –

-Ha se me olvidaba- la dulce niña la niña abrazo a la castaña por la cintura y pego la cara a su vientre –Hola sobrinito, que gusto verte otra vez-

La pareja no pudo evitar reírse a carcajada ante las ocurrencia de la ese niña tan encantadora.

-Te aseguro que a él también le da gusto verte aquí también verte-

-No puedo esperar a que nazca ¿Cuándo será?-

-Todavía falta algo de tiempo Akane- explicaba con paciencia Shaoran.

-Es que no puedo esperar a jugar con ella, mi linda sobrinita-

-¿Cómo estas tan segura de que es una niña? Pequeña- Sakura.

-Porque lo será, yo lo sé y la cuidare como mi hermanita menor-

-Sí, pero aunque no seas una niña lo vamos a amar y querer mucho ¿cierto?- Shaoran

La niña solo asintió mientras su mejilla seguía reposada en la barriga de Sakura.

La ceremonia seguía con normalidad, todos felicitaban al nuevo matrimonio Kinomoto, hasta llegar el turno de la prima del novio.

-Eriol, muchas felicitaciones te deseo lo mejor a partir de ahora a ti también amiga Kaho-

-Muchas gracias su majestad- Kaho.

-Te he dicho que no es necesario que me trates con tanta formalidad, eres una amiga muy querida para mí y no podría sentirme más feliz que saber que Eriol se casó con una buena mujer como tú-

-Gracias primita- Eriol.

-¿Y a donde irán de luna de miel?- Shaoran.

-La verdad es que planeamos no hacerla tan larga, solo iremos de viaje por unos meses y es nos aseguraremos de regresar antes del nacimiento de tu hijo Sakura-

-Que dicha, espero que se la pasen de maravilla- Sakura.

**$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$· 8 ·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$**

Aun con la ausencia de Eriol y el embarazo de Sakura, Clow, Zúlfus, Touya y los demás no se detenían en su investigación, como planear una estrategia para tomar a Exus de sorpresa, además que han ido hacer averiguación hiendo al palacio y acercándose hasta donde el escudo les permitía pasar y todo estaba en silencio y tranquilo y eso muy preocupante, tanta tranquilidad no debería ser algo bueno estaban casi seguros de ello. Conocían a Exus lo suficiente para saber que Exus no se daría por vencidos tan fácilmente y debería estar buscando la manera de romper el hechizo de Sakura a cualquier costo y sin embargo todo está en paz, no se veía a ningún Vampiro saliendo o entrando del castillo, es ese lugar solo se podía apreciar una esencia muy oscura y siniestra.

¿Qué estarán planeando?

**$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$· 6 meses después ·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$**

De nuevo se festejaba una boda, con la diferencia de la anterior, ahora era realizada en un día con un clima muy agradable, el cielo estaba despejado y más azul que nunca, acompañado de los fuertes rayos del sol. Dentro del bosque, bajo la protección de las hojas de los árboles, había un espacio donde estaban el mismo grupo de gente de la boda anterior aplaudía para festejar la nueva unión y la nueva generación que está por venir.

La pareja estaba en un pequeño altar adornado con un marco hecho de flores estaba el nuevo matrimonio Kinomoto; donde el novio esta vestido con un esmoquin blanco y la novia con un vestido rosa pastel una corona de rosas rosas pegadas a un velo del mismo color y un ramo de las mismas flores.

Además que algunas hadas le daban un toque encantador a la escena lanzando pétalos de flores.

La pareja de casados no paraban de sonreír y no les importaba mostrar su felicidad con sus miradas y uno que otro beso. El primero en acercarse a felicitarlos fue Clow que expreso con orgullo.

-Touya hijo, no sabes lo orgulloso que me ciento de ti-

-Muchas gracias abuelo-

-Me parece increíble que ya hallas llegado a este nivel, te convertiste un gurrero honorable y ahora estas casado con una buena mujer, les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo, estoy seguro que tu padre también estaría orgullo-

-Todo esto también te lo debo a ti, me convertiste en lo que soy y también gracias a mi hermana gracias a ella pude conocerla a ella-

-Oh, Touya que ocurrencia- dijo su ahora esposa apenada –Muchas gracias por sus buenos deseos señor Clow-

Clow se retiró para dejar que los demás invitados les dieran sus felicitaciones, muchos amigos de Touya y claro que entre ellas había las felicitaciones de Yukito el mejor amigo de toda la vida del novio.

-Dime Tomoyo ¿eres feliz?-

-Y déjame ver… estoy viviendo el sueño más anhelado en mi vida, estoy en mi boda uniendo mi vida con la del hombre de mi vida, estoy rodeado de mis mejores amigos y pase de ser estar sin familia a tener una y es una familia hermosa y muy unida y encantadora… Que mujer no sería feliz al saber que lo tiene todo- lo abrazo.

-Que dicha me da escucharte decir eso-

La pareja se paseó por el lugar, hasta divisar que se aproximaban a la mesa en donde se sentaban Sakura y Shaoran, que la primera, por esta ocasión, no se sintió en condiciones de bailar por su vientre ya más abultado de seis meses. Los dos platicaban animadamente mientras el príncipe acariciaba el vientre en donde estaba su hijo.

-Hola monstruo… mocoso-

-Me da gusto verte Touya- respondió Shaoran con sarcasmo.

-Muchas felicidades les deseo mucha dicha y felicidad en su matrimonio- Sakura –Tomoyo que dicha, cuídate mucho y me dices si mi hermano te molesta para que yo mismo lo ponga en su lugar-

-Claro que eso hare Sakura, aunque creo poder arréglamelas sola- Tomoyo.

-Además no creo que puedas hacerme gran cosa en el estado que estas ahora-

-ja, ja, ja, que gracioso eres hermano- dijo sin gracia.

-Pero Touya tiene razón en algo y es que ya está muy cambiada y te vez más hermosa Sakura-

-Tomoyo no exageres- dijo muerta de pena.

-Ves como tenía razón, hasta Tomoyo está de acuerdo con migo- Shaoran

-Shaoran-reto la castaña

-Y ¿Cómo está el embarazo?-

-Va muy bien, no hace mucho que sentimos como él bebe daba pataditas- Shaoran.

-Sí, nos emocionó bastante-

-ha como me gustaría saber que será así podría empezar hacerle ropita adorable-

-¿Tienen alguna idea de lo que será?- Touya.

-No, no tenemos idea, Sakura y yo nunca nos pusimos a pensar en eso, no importa lo que sea solo queremos que nazca sano y fuerte-

-Me alegro por ustedes, ojala que así sea-

Touya y Tomoyo se despidieron de ellos al escuchar como los llamaban, dejando solos a la pareja de nuevo.

-Qué te parece no somos los únicos que estamos emocionados con la llegada de nuestro hijo- Shaoran

-Sí y que gusto me da, ahora que lo pienso, de verdad no has pensado lo que será nuestro bebe-

-No la verdad- le sonrió dulcemente a su esposa y como ya era costumbre recostó un poco su cabeza sobre su vientre –Porque no me importa lo que seas, solo quiero que nazcas ya para tenerte en mis brazos, amarte y protegerte al igual que a tu madre-

Sakura conmovida por sus palabras, aprovecha la postura para acariciar el cabello de su esposo, tenía que dejar de pensar que Shaoran no podía hacer nada más para incrementar el amor que siente, porque cuando menos lo espera lo hace, se enamora más de él cada día, y se nota que hay más de ese amor que lo tiene guardado para su bebe, estaba segura que su hijo no tendrá un mejor padre.

**$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$· 9 meses después ·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$**

Finalmente el día esperado se acercaba, solo faltaban pocos días para el nacimiento del descendiente de la Princesa vampiresa Sakura Kinomoto y el Principe Shaoran Li, ultimo descendiente de la dinastía Li, la más poderosa entre la hadas. Con este nacimiento muchas cosas cambiaran y otra estarán en duda; ya que ese bebe al ser descendiente de especias distintas anterior mente enemigas no se sabe lo que traerá.

Es decir, al ser descendiente de prácticamente de los vampiros y las hadas, ósea la luz y la oscuridad, no se sabrá si los poderes de ese bebe pueden ser como los de su madre o los de su padre o en el mejor de los casos con el entrenamiento adecuado se crearía a un ser con poderes inimaginables, que pueda usar ambos bandos como se le apeteciera y sería un guerrero incomparable.

Pero como se dijo antes, eso solo se sabrá cuando nazca.

Ahora Sakura es citada por su abuelo Clow y Shaoran aún lugar que le ayudaría con cierto tema, que siquiera saber que es, tenían que hacerlo pronto si querían estar presentes para recibir a Eriol y Kaho llegaban de su viaje ese mismo día. Cuando llega a uno de los lugares profundos del bosque le preocupo ver a su abuelo con una cara tan seria, mientras que Shaoran la esperaba sujetando de las riendas de Spinelsun y junta a él Kero.

-Ya he llegado-

-Qué bueno- Clow recibió a su nieta con un abrazo, luego se separa y dejo que Shaoran le diera un suave beso y decir.

-Muy bien Clow dime ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Por qué nos has citado?-

-¿Es algo Grave abuelo Clow?-

-No, no en realidad, solo que durante estos meses he averiguado y… creo que encontré la manera de que no te transformes en Esmeralda, Sakura-

-¿Hablas en serio Clow?- Shaoran.

-¿Es posible eso?-

-Por supuesto, por eso los cite aquí a los dos- señalo el camino que da a la oscuridad del bosque – este camino nos llevara al lugar que les estoy hablando, el viaje será largo y dado tu condición Sakura lo mejor será que vallas en el Pegaso-

-¿Cuánto tiempo tomara?- Shaoran.

-Bien, si volamos en este momento estaríamos en ese lugar al medio día-

-Bien entonces debemos irnos ya- Sakura.

Clow fue el primero en dar el primer paso despego tomando algo de altura; Shaoran toma a Sakura en brazos para sentarla en el lomo de Spinelsun y hacerlo él después para también alzar el vuelo.

El viaje fue relativamente tranquilo y tal como dijo Clow, fue un viaje muy largo, no sabían cuánto tiempo llevaban volando, pero cunado Clow les informo que ya estaban por llegar el sol estaba en lo más alto.

-Y hemos llegado- informó el guardián del bosque descendiendo hasta perderse de vista en los árboles y fue seguido por los castaños y el puma.

Antes de aterrizar vieron una hermosa pequeña laguna que estaba rodeada por un pequeño prado de flores y el agua se veía tan pura y cristalina.

-Es hermoso- dijo el Cataño bajando del Pegaso negro.

-¿Qué es este lugar abuelo Clow?- Pregunto la princesa bajándose también pero ayudada por Shaoran.

-Este lugar querida Sakura, es la laguna de la purificación-

-¿La laguna de la purificación?- Shaoran.

Clow asintió –La mejor manera para evitar de que Sakura vuelva a convertirse en Esmeralda es que te bañes en este lago; aquí sea hecho rituales para dios y los espíritus guardianes del bosque, todo aquel que se bañe en esta ahí, se sintiera puro y gran parte de su maldad se extinguirá-

-Increible, que bueno, es justo lo que nesecito, lo hare ahora-

-Bien mientras Shaoran y yo estaremos vigilando entre los arboles-

-De acuerdo-

-Bien, vámonos-

Mientras que Clow se iba apartando Shaoran no se despegaba de su lado, en su rostro decía que no estaba muy convencido.

-Estaré bien, lo prometo- le sonrió para calmarlo y le acariciaba la mejilla- No creo que pase nada-

Shaoran respiro hondo y luego tomo el rostro de su esposa con sus manos –De todas maneras cuando sientas cualquier cosa avísame, lo que sea, yo estaré cerca-

-Lo sé- lo beso –Te amo-

-Y yo a ti- lentamente se separó de ella siguiendo el mismo camino que hizo Clow entrando un poco en el bosque.

Una vez sola, Sakura respiro profundamente y a la vez se acariciaba el vientre.

-Bueno pequeño vamos a darnos un baño-

Se fue desvistiendo lentamente hasta estar completamente desnuda y se metía en la laguna hasta que el agua le llego al pecho. Suspiro.

-Se siente tan bien-

Entre los árboles, haciendo vigilancia, estaban Clow y Shaoran, mas este último tenía una duda y quizo aclararla de una vez.

-No lo entiendo-

-¿Qué no entiendes?-

-Si existía una laguna como esta, ¿Por qué hasta ahora nos habla de ella-

-Porque así no solo Sakura sino también tú hijo será purificado-

-¿He?-

-En este lago se podrá transmitir energías que purificaran toda maldad que se encuentre en ti, no lo hará del todo, pero en el caso de Sakura será suficiente para evitar que las emociones negativas la hagan convertirse en Esmeralda, tenía pensado venir con ella antes de enterarnos de su embarazo, pero sería un poco arriesgado para él bebe este procedimiento, era demasiado pequeño y débil para soportar un procedimiento tan fuerte como este-

-Ya entiendo- de nuevo dirigió su vista a la laguna, pero se extraña cuando noto en su rostro un gesto de dolor y se abraza a sí misma – ¿Qué le sucede?-

Clow también dirigió su vista hacia ella pero parece que él noto enseguida lo que pasaba –No, no puede ser; es demasiado pronto todavía-

-No me digas que es…-

-No hay tiempo que perder- corrió hasta ella he instantes después hacerlo él también.

Shaoran tomo ventaja y llego antes a la laguna, no se molestó en quitarse la ropa ni los zapatos, solo se quitó su capa y entro al agua caminando hasta ella.

-Sakura ¿estás bien?- la tomo de los hombros, ella levanto la vista para verlo con los ojos que ahora mostraban mucha angustia.

-Shaoran… creo… creo que ya es hora-

-Sí, pero por favor mantén la calma, todo va a estar bien-

-Tengo miedo-

-no digas eso, eres muy fuerte- dijo Clow cuando llego junto a ellos, él tampoco se quitó la ropa.

-Tenemos que regresar pronto a casa- Shaoran.

-NO- Clow.

-¿Por qué no?-

-Ya entro en trabajo de parto, estamos demasiado alejados de casa; tenemos que hacer que nazca aquí y ahora-

-¿Pero no es muy arriesgado hacerlo aquí?-

-No te preocupes es lo más seguro que hay, dime Sakura ¿Quieres que tu hijo nazca aquí?-

Sakura solo miro por los alrededores como tratando de buscar una respuesta, respuesta que recibió al sentir otro dolor en el vientre.

-Sí, sí quiero Abuelo- le sonrió –Mi hijo está impaciente por salir-

-Muy bien, Shaoran abrázala- ordeno.

Shaoran no lo pensó dos veces para para rodear a Sakura en sus brazos mientras ella lo sujetaba fuertemente de la camisa.

-Relájate todo estará bien, respira hondo- indico Clow antes de sumergirse en el agua.

Sakura solo podía pujar y sollozar cada vez más fuerte y apretaba la camisa de Shaoran, mientras el solo le acariciaba la espalda y los brazos y le susurraba palabras de cariño al oído.

-No me dejes sola por favor- suplico Sakura.

-No eso nunca, anda has un esfuerzo, yo sé que puedes-

-HHAAAAAAAAYYY-

Clow salió del agua para calmar las cosas.

-Sakura cálmate, ya veo la cabeza puja una última vez- volvió a sumergirse.

-Ya vez… has un último esfuerzo por mí y nuestro hijo por favor-

-HHHHAAAYY- grito con todas sus fuerzas y momentos después Clow salió del agua con una criatura entre sus manos que tan pronto se sintió fuera del agua soltó un gran grito de llanto.

-BBBBBBUUUUUAAAA, BBBBBUUUUAAA, BBBBUUUAA, BBBUUAAAAAAAAA-

-Sakura lo hiciste, yo sabía- le beso la cabeza –Mira por fin tenemos a nuestro hijo- dijo con entusiasmo Shaoran a la mujer que ahora se rescataba su frente en su pecho recobrando el aliento-

-Ya… ¿Ya ha nacido?-

-SI, mi amor, no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho gracias-

-Que… que alivio-

-tienen una hija muy hermosa y sana- comento Clow mientras se acercaba a ellos, sin quitar la vista del bebe, cuando la subió pudo apreciar sus caras de asombro. No pudo evitar reírse.

-Hi… ¿hija?- Tartamudeo Shaoran recuperándose de la sorpresa -¿Es… es una niña?-

Clow sonrió divertido mientras aclaraba –Si es una niña… y al parecer está pidiendo estar en brazos de su madre- comento al ver como la niña cada vez aumentaba el llanto –Sakura… Tómala- La extendió.

Sakura estaba anonadada; no podía creer que el ser que tanto quiso tener en sus brazos estaba frente a ella, a ese ser que llego a amar como a su padre (Shaoran) incluso poco tiempo después de saber que estaba en su cuerpo, protegiéndola en su vientre cuando por fin la tuvo en sus brazos… sintió muchos deseos de llorar, estaba tan feliz, tenía un motivo más para seguir existiendo, estrecho la cabecita de su bebe contra su mejilla con mucha ternura y sepárala de nuevo para seguir contemplándola.

-Es bellísima- dijo Shaoran quien también la veía con infinito amor y ternura a su hija y le acariciaba suavemente la cabecita, donde tenía pequeños rizos castaños oscuros como los de el-

-Siento como si hubiera esperado toda la vida para tenerte en mis brazos-

-Pero ya está con nosotros… con los dos- ahora le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Bienvenida al mundo hija… Nesil-

-¿Nesil?-

-Si- levanto la vista para verlo y sonriéndole le dijo –significa vida, pureza y valor-

-Me gusta, es muy hermoso y será muy hermosa como su madre-

-Y muy valiente como su padre-

Una nueva vida ha nacido, la nueva esperanza que guarda el futuro la más valiosa que podría recibir alguien en su vida, era un motivo de felicidad, pero en este caso también era motivo para estar más alertas, porque el peligro se aproxima y nadie sospecha las consecuencias que este evento tendrá próximamente.

**·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$· Contuniara ·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$**

Jejejejejeeje apuesto que muchos pensaron que sería niño verdad?, pues lo lamento por los que se hayan ilusionado.

Sé que mucho estarán molestos por la larga espera, dejarlos con la parte más interesante, y si tienen cuchillos querrán cortarme las manos, pero les informó que antes de que lo hagan, si lo hacen se quedaran con la curiosidad por ya no podría escribir ¿He?

Solo espero que haya valido la espera y aunque todavía no haya nada verdaderamente relevante, Las sorpresas siempre llegan juntas ¿Sabían?, y esas estarán en el siguiente capítulo.

Estoy a solo un mes de presentar en mis exámenes académicos, i me siento bajo presión y así no me llegaban demasiadas ideas, sobre todo los con los nervios.

Pero cada noche me daré un respiro y hare lo posible por comenzar a escribir.

**PD:** de ahora en adelante los agradecimientos los enviare por mensajes privados, cosa que ya hice, pero se los comunico para las personas que todavía no han revisado su correo.


	21. Cap 19: El caos ha llegado

**Los personajes de Sakura CC no son míos, son del CLAMP.**

**Lo que se vea escrito en negritas son cambios de escenarios**

Lo que este en cursiva son FB o pensamientos.

(N/A)= comentarios de autora; ()= aclaraciones.

Bien ahora sin entretenerlos por más tiempo, disfruten la lectura ^.^

_**Lo que este en cursivas y negritas es cuando hablan dos personajes a la vez /**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cap. 19: El caos ha llegado.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya ha pasado un mes desde el maravilloso acontecimiento: El nacimiento de la pequeña Nesil ha llenado de júbilo a todos. Cuando ya habían llegado el nuevo matrimonio de su luna de miel, mucha fue la sorpresa para todos de ver llegar a Shaoran y ha Clow de las profundidades del bosque, los dos totalmente empapados mientras que el primero caminaba jalando las riendas de su Pegaso en cuyo lomo reposaba la princesa que tenía un pequeño bulto envuelto en su capa entre sus brazos.

A todos le sorprendió y alegraron mucho al reconocer que se trataba de su hija, estaban tan contentos que decidieron organizar una fiesta por la llegada de la princesa Nesil y esta vez la reina y toda la gente del reino de Shaoran se unió a la celebración; aunque no les agradara mezclarse con los vampiros, para ellos también la hija de su príncipe era su princesa, además que la Reina Irean tenía muchos deseos de conocer a su nieta y Akane a su sobrina.

También en todo el trascurso de esas semanas, le han realizado exámenes que indican que Nesil, no ha nacido con ningún don o poder especial y eso los aliviaba enormemente a los castaños, los que menos querían era tener a su hija mesclada en esa batalla, ahora estaban tranquilos de que su hija no sería de ningún interés para Exus, pero no dejaba de parecer extraño, más aun teniendo ella la marca de la luna en el lado lateral de su hombro izquierdo.

También han seguido con la inspección en los alrededores del castillo, cada vez les preocupaba más el que no se percibía ningún movimiento sospechoso por ningún lado; ya todos estaban más que listos para la batalla pero Sakura también era parte importante de esta y aunque ya haya dado a luz sus poderes no se restauraban del todo, ni tampoco lo suficiente para poder quitar el escudo, para eso tenían que esperar como mínimo dos mes más.

Fuera de eso las cosas pasaban casi con normalidad, exceptuando las visitas que le hacían los padres de la castaña a la bebe y hasta Irean lo hacía de vez en cuando.

Ahora, en la cabaña del bosque, a orillas del riachuelo, se encontraban Sakura jugando con su hija haciéndole cosquillas en la barriga, disfrutando escuchar la encantadora risa de la niña, así como a su vez la bebe jugaba con los mechones de cabellos de su madre.

-Mi niña eres tan hermosa- contemplo sus ojos entre ámbares y esmeraldas, le arreglaba algunos mechones castaños oscuros y rebeldes iguales a los de su padre, era muy activa, con muchas energías, no se quedaba quieta en ningún momento y jugaba con todo lo que tuviera a su alcance, algo le decía que cuando empezará a caminar o incluso primero ha gatear, los haría pasar muchos sustos a Shaoran y a ella, seguramente no se quedara quieta. Pero también era una niña muy cariñosa, siempre tenía una sonrisa para todos, sobre todo para sus padres, era tan encantadora, le gustaba que la cargaran y la llevara a cualquier parte y eso la ponía muy feliz, cuando nadie lo hacía, se ponía a llorar a todo pulmón y no paraba hasta que ella o su padre la cargaban, la única vez en que se quedaba quieta era cuando dormía y eso pasaba casi todo el día.

-¿Tu que dices Kero?- le pregunto a su guardián, que ahora descansaba en el pasto justo detrás de ella para que Sakura se rescatara un poco en él –Nesil es toda una traviesa-

Como respuesta, el puma intercambio miradas con ella, al parecer estando de acuerdo, luego inclino un poco la cabeza para darle un lengüetazo en la mejilla de la bebe aprovechado que estaba a su alcance y eso hizo que la niña riera feliz.

Sakura rio levemente –Sé que la quieres mucho ¿No Kero?-

El puma asintió con la cabeza

-Ella también a ti, Kero lo que más quisieras es que de ahora en adelante te encargues de cuidar a Nesil y estoy segura que lo harás tan bien como lo has hecho con migo-

-¿Quién va a cuidar a quién?- sonrió al reconocer en seguida la voz de su esposo, lo diviso acercándose a ellos, en sus manos habían algo de pescado y frutas para el almuerzo y la cena de hoy, dejos las cosas a un lado y se sentó junto ha ellas

-Le estaba diciendo a Kero que de ahora en adelante será el guardián de nuestra Nesil-

El príncipe no hizo más que reír ante las ocurrencias de su mujer, estiro la mano para acariciar el cabello de Nesil y pasearlo hasta llegar a la barbilla, hay la niña tomo el dedo de su padre he intentaba metérselo a la boca, pero Shaoran se lo impedía.

-No va hacer necesario eso, basta con que este yo para cuidarlas-

-jajajaja-

-Sabes… En estos momentos soy muy feliz-

-yo lo soy también-

El príncipe, ahora se posó justo detrás de su esposa para abrazarla y después depositar un tierno beso en la mejilla y susurrarle al oído –Prométeme que nada de esto cambiara; siempre estaremos juntos, los tres-

-Siempre estaremos juntos, como la familia que somos – volteo su cara para que le plantara un profundo beso en sus labios, beso que se hubiera prolongado por más tiempo de no ser porque la bebe comenzó ha reír de nuevo, como si le hiciera muy feliz ver a sus padres hacer esos gesto de afecto.

-Mi pequeña hijita- como de costumbre Shaoran fue a cargar a su hija con infinito amor y delicadeza depositando suaves besos en su mejilla.

-No me equivoque las veces que decía que serias en estupendo padre-

-Sabes… esta es la clase de vida que siempre he soñado- le paso de nuevo a la bebe y le lio un pequeño beso en los labios –Y ahora que descubrí que es lo más maravilloso del mundo; no lo cambiare por nada-

-y este es el sueño que desde pequeña soñé y gracias a ti he cumplido, te amo-

-yo también-

Fijaron su vista de nuevo en su hija al escuchar como seguía riendo, duro unos segundo, después vieron con extrañeza que Nesil seso su risa de la nada y segundos después comenzó a llorar.

-¿Qué pasa Nesil?-

Sus padres trataban de calmarla por todos los medios, la arrullaban la mecían y cantaban pero nada la calmaba, lloraba como si algo la asustara.

-¿Pero que le pasara?- Shaoran -tal vez debe ir por Clow para que la examine-

-Creo que es lo mejor- poso su mano en la frente de su hija para verificar si tendría fiebre pero cuando lo hizo millones de imágenes le vinieron a la cabeza.

Choques de espadas, sangre esparcida por dos lados, los cuerpos de Eriol, Clow, Touya, Zúlfus, se vio a ella en un combate con Exus, como este la empujaba y sentía que caía por un precipicio.

-Sakura…. Sakura- la tomo por los hombros para sacudirla un poco, debido a que se había quedado inmóvil desde haces unos momentos, cuando la vio reaccionar supo que ya había vuelto en sí; suspiro –Me asustaste ¿Qué ocurrió?-

-No se… fue muy extraño, creo… Quédate un rato con Nesil- le entrego a la bebe que había suavizado un poco su llanto –Yo tengo que ir a ver al abuelo Clow-

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Sí, no te preocupes, por favor-

-Como no quieres que no me preocupe-

-Solo… tengo unas dudas que se él me puede aclarar-

-Ve con cuidado ¿sí?-

-Lo prometo- lo beso –Vuelvo mas tarde-

Se montó en el lomo de Kero y este descendió por los cielos.

Voló sobre los arboles hasta encontrar a quien buscaba, Clow estaba, juntos con Zulfús en un invernadero sin techo, observando unas orquídeas y anotando la que observaban en un pergamino.

-Abuelo Clow, Zúlfus-

Los dos al divisar quien los llamaba esperaron a que aterrizara y recibirla con una sonrisa.

-Sea bienvenida princesa Esmeralda- Zúlfus.

-¿Qué se te ofrece pequeña Sakura?- Clow

-Necesito preguntarles de algo muy serio, es sobre Nesil-

-¿ocurre algo con la princesa?-

-Sí, no sé qué sucedió, estamos, Shaoran y yo jugando con ella y…- en minutos los dos seres más viejos se enteraron de lo que sucedió recién. Mientras la escuchaban fueron tomando expresiones pensativas después abrieron los ojos ahora con caras llena de serena y decir como conclusión.

-Poderes psíquicos-

-¿Qué?-

-Tu hija ha desarrollado poderes síquicos- Clow

-Pero es sorprendente que empiece a desarrollarlos a tan temprana edad- Zúlfus.

-Ustedes dijeron que mi hija no tenía poderes-

-Y en efecto no los tiene, pero también sería demasiado extraño que no haya desarrollado algún don-

-No quiero que Nesil tenga ninguna clase de don-

-Sakura… ¿Sabes cuantos humanos son bendecidos con un don como el de tu hija?- Clow

-¿Cómo es que yo pude ver lo que vi?-

-Quizás sea por la conexión que tienes con tu hija, ella te ha llegado a saber lo que sucederá o puede suceder-

-Es cierto, por lo que nos contaste, Exus puede hacer su primer movimiento más pronto de lo que pensamos, tal vez sería apropiado también vigilar a Nesil para ver si tiene otra visión-

-A MI HIJA LA QUIERO FUERA DE ESTO-

Ese grito dejo callados y sorprendidos a los dos.

-Sakura… entiendo cómo te sientes-

-No, claro que no, no quiero que Nesil este incluida en una batalla que no tiene nada que ver con ella, no estoy dispuesta de dejar que ahora la usen como instrumento para leer el futuro, así que no quiero que se le acerquen con esa intención- los ojos de Sakura destellaban mucha ira pero también algo de miedo.

-Esmeralda de acuerdo, olvidemos todo esto y será mejor que nadie sepa de lo que hemos hablado por ahora, no valla hacer que llegue a los oídos de gente perversa-

-Tiene razón en eso, Exus puede estar al pendiente de todo- apoyo Clow

-a partir de ahora tenemos que estar alerta Esmeralda, sobre todo tu, todavía no estar en condiciones de una batalla-

La princesa asintió

-lo mejor también será que le digas a Shaoran lo que está pasando y que él sea el que te cuide-

-Si no se reocupen Maestro, abuelo Clow-

-Y por favor no hagas ningún esfuerzo, ni físico, ni mucho menos con tus poderes- recordó Clow –por lo menos hasta que te digamos que empiezas a recuperarte, ¿Esta bien?-

-No se preocupen me cuidare, adiós y muchas Gracias- se montó de nuevo en Kero y voló hacia su hogar. Cuando llego ya estaba a punto de atardecer; entro a su casa y fue directo al cuarto de su hija, encontró a Shaoran acunándola en sus brazos, para después dejarla en su cuna, profundamente dormida; cuando a dejo ahí fue cuando se percató de su presencia y la recibió con una sonría que fue respondida.

-Me costó calmarla, se quedó tranquila después de que le di de comer-

Se acercó a él para dejar un pequeño beso en los labios, después viajo su vista hacia su hija y le acaricio la cabecita.

-Descansa mi vida-

-¿Y ahora me vas a contar lo que te sucedió esta tarde?-

Ella dio un suspiro para relajarse y meditar la manera de contarle que Nesil tenía poderes sin que se enoje como sucedió con ella, Lo tomo de las manos y lo llevo hasta la sala de estar donde ya la chimenea estaba con una pequeña fogata, lo hizo sentarse es su sillón mientras ella se sentaba en el suyo que quedaba al frente de él. Poco a poco le fue contando todo con sutileza y paciencia y como era de esperarse tuvo las mismas reacciones que ella, tampoco le agradaba en lo absoluto que su hija haya desarrollado algún poder o don, ni tampoco las ideas que le les estaban ocurriendo planear para con ella.

-El daño ya está hecho Shaoran, lo único de bebemos hacer por ahora es estar más alertas y vigilar bien ha Nesil-

-No, yo me encargare de vigilarlas a ustedes dos-

-Shaoran ya hemos hablado de eso, no es bueno que asumas toda la responsabilidad tu solo-

-Lo mismo puedo decir yo de ti Sakura, sé muy bien lo que serias capaz de hacer si las cosas se complican y yo estoy con más derecho de preocuparme por tu estado-

-….-

-Entiende que soy yo el único que podría protegerlas en caso de cualquier cosa-

-Pero también tienes que entender que yo soy la única con quien Exus aceptara pelear, yo soy la única que iguala sus poderes- se levantó de su lugar

-Pero ahora estas débil- también se levantó y los dos caminaron hasta estar unos frente al otro.

-pero ya te he dicho que Exus no acatara pelear con nadie más, en todo caso acabaría con ustedes en un instante y no quisiera que eso pasara- tomo su rostro entre sus manos -Shaoran tienes que prometerme que por más difícil que sean las cosas, no desprecies mi ayuda-

-Solo si me prometes que entre los dos resolveremos esta pelea-

-NO Shaoran solo alguien tiene que enfrentarlo y esa soy yo-

-¿Ves como tú también estas asumiendo toda la responsabilidad tú sola?-

-Es un caso diferente Shaoran… Quiero asegurarme de que Nesil te tenga a su lado, en caso de que pase cualquier cosa-

-No hables como si estuvieras segura de no sobrevivir-

-Todo es posible, con Exus de contrincante todo es posible Shaoran-

-Lo sé, pero si estamos juntos todo lo que nos propongamos también será posible… hagamos una promesa-

Asintió.

-Los dos superaremos juntos todo esto, los dos saldremos victoriosos y ninguno dejara a nuestra hija con solo uno de nosotros "los dos"- lo resalto –terminaremos juntos esta batalla y los dos cuidaremos de Nesil… ¿lo prometes?-

-Shaoran…- trato de hacer una objeción pero su marido se le adelanto.

-No busco un no por respuesta Sakura y es mejor que sepas de una vez que aunque te sigas reusando yo te voy a acompañar quieras o no- dijo seriamente.

Suspiro, sabía que no había nada que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión, era incluso más terco que ella cuando se lo proponía, así que tuvo que resignarse por el momento –De acuerdo… te lo prometo-

Él también dio un suspiro pero de tranquilidad –Te amo y si hago todo esto es porque me mataría perderte y porque jure ante el altar que estaría contigo, en las buenas y en las malas, todos los días de mi vida-

-Te amo yo también Shaoran y sé que nos prometimos estar juntos en todo momento pero también prometimos amarnos y buscar lo mejor para el otro y es por eso que no te quisiera tan involucrado en esto-

Después se la pasaron contemplándose por unos momentos a los ojos, se acercaron para besarse y después abrazarse lo más fuerte que querían sentirse realmente cerca del otro. Unos segundos después la castaña abrió los ojos viajando por unos momentos la sala hasta que su atención se quedó en una de las esquinas. Se separó despacio de Shaoran para recoger lo que le interesaba; apoyado en la pared, la espada de las llamas negras en su funda; la tomo entre sus manos, la miraba como si esperara que ella le diera las respuestas para que acabar con Exus de una vez por todas sin que nadie salga herido.

Shaoran comprendió en que se basaban los pensamientos de su mujer, se acercó hasta ella hasta que se ubicó por detrás y decir.

-Esa espada significa mucho para ti, ¿no es cierto?-

-No es la espada; es la gran historia que guarda- suspiro –aquí esta todas las soluciones a nuestros problemas, si tan solo pudiera encontrarlas…- abrió sus ojos como platos al acordarse de algo en ese instante y de un modo repentino decir –Tengo que salir otra vez-

-¿Qué?-

-Es necesario que salga ahora-

-Espera iré contigo esta vez-

-¿Pero y Nesil?-

-Puedo ir por tus padres unos momentos y pedirles que se queden cuidando de la niña-

Sakura asintió estando de acuerdo y así, más rápido de lo que creían dejaron al matrimonio Rivera cuidando de la bebe mientras que ellos, cada quien es su vehículo volador, iban por un rumbo, desconocido para Shaoran, reconocido para Sakura.

-¿Y adónde nos dirigimos?-

-A lo que debió ser mi antiguo hogar-

-¿he?- estas palabra solo confundían más al príncipe, le extraño ver tanta seriedad en el rostro de su esposa por lo que mejor decidió mantenerse callado y seguirla. Poco tiempo en el aire logro darse cuenta de que se dirigían directamente hacia el antiguo palacio de los vampiros y era extraño que se dirija hay, según tenía entendido ya no había nadie viviendo hay, todos se han trasladado por órdenes de Esmeralda, ósea ella.

Vio como Sakura aterrizaba en las puertas de castillo, desmonto ha Kero y corrió dentro del castillo y el la seguía por pocos pasos.

-¿Me puedes decir a donde vamos y porque en este lugar?- pregunto mientras corrían por los oscuros pasillos.

-Tenemos que ir a la biblioteca rápido-

-¿A la biblioteca? ¿Para qué?-

Se detuvieron en unas de las más grandes de las puertas que supuso seria la biblioteca, cuando se abrió la puerta todo, al igual que el resto del castillo estaba oscuras, Shaoran entendió que necesitaba iluminación así que concentro sus energías en la punta de sus dedos y segundo después unas pequeñas bolitas de fuego brotaron de la punta de cada uno; las arrojo y cada una fue a parar en la punta de cada vela en el cuarto, mostrando gigantescas repisas repletas de libros probablemente con siglos de antigüedad y cubiertos de polvo y tela-arañas.

Pero eso no detuvo a Sakura y comenzó ha saca los libros de los estantes, soltando el polvo, cuando leía el título y veía que no era el que buscaba la tiraba sin importar donde callara.

-Exactamente ¿Qué es lo que estamos buscando Sakura?-

Antes de responder ella había sacado un libro que tenía más polvo que los demás y la hizo toser un poco –Busco el diario de Alucard- siguió buscando

-¿El diario de Alucard? ¿Cómo sabes de ese diario?-

-Recuerdo que cuando me convertí en Esmeralda me pase toda la tarde leyendo todos estos libros de hechizos, y recuerdo muy bien que leí de una decía diario y en las primeras páginas leí lo que parecía ser las biografía de Alucard, pero nunca termine de leerlo, tal vez hay diga lo que buscamos-

El joven príncipe acepto estando de acuerdo, y él también se puso a buscar libro por libro, pasaron las horas, ya la noche había caído por completo, los dos se estaban agotando hasta que la castaña dijo satisfecha.

-Lo encontré-

De inmediato su esposo se reunió con ella para admirar el libro de portada negra que descansaba en las manos de Sakura, ojeo algunas páginas en donde la gran mayoría tenían escrituras hechas a mano y las demás estaban en blanco.

-Con esto ahora me siento más segura, tuvimos que irnos ya-

-De acuerdo-

Pasaron días desde que comenzó a leer el diario y entre más paginas avanzaba, mejor iba conociendo a su ancestro, el vivió una vida muy feliz como guardián del bosque, rodeado de las creaturas que protegía y de sus amigos, sobre todo plasmaba muy bien en las hojas lo inseparable que era con el ancestro de Shaoran, eran inseparables, conforme avanzaba con la escritura le estaba cada vez más atención, sobre todo al llegar en la parte en la que empieza a hablar de Exus, Era de verdad poderoso y su batalla con él se prolongó por quince días y catorce noches, batalla tras batalla, hasta que como esperanza solo quedaban él y Xiao Lang; lo que le parecía ser las ultimas hojas le llamo enormemente la atención.

**.**

**.**

_Este ya es el quinto día, desde que Exus despertó de las profundidades de la tierra, en todos estos días ha demostrado ser un rival demasiado fuerte, muchas vidas se perdieron, pero afortunada mente no fue en vano, estos días he estudiado cada detalle de este monstruo; su principal objetivo es acabar con todo ser vivo que se encuentre en su camino, capturo ha tanto vampiro como hada se le atravesaba en el camino y al parecer nosotros, los vampiros resistimos mas ese poder, a tal grado que ya se han convertido en seres que prefieren la oscuridad y alimentarse de la energía vital de los demás._

_He estudiado este proceso y lamentablemente no hayo ninguna cura, creo… que sería algo permanente y me causa muchas rabia que ese maldito este destruyendo a mis súbditos; pero también hay algo que me parece extraño y al parecer soy el único que lo nota, resulta que hace unas semanas atrás en nuestras tierras aterrizo un pequeño meteorito en nuestras tierras y Exus no se acercaba a ese lugar por ningún motivo, ¿porque lo hacía? ¿Cuál era el problema? No lo sabía, pero lo que si sospecho era que ese demonio tenía una debilidad, una debilidad que voy a averiguar_

**-Día octavo-**

_Este es el octavo día y con Xiao Lang, llevamos todos estos días estudiando ese meteorito; ese meteorito no era algo ordinario, por fuera es una roca tan negra como el carbón, pero la partimos en dos parte y vimos algo asombroso, en el centro, como núcleo, un lado, había una pequeña roca y no era nada normal ya que ella era rodeada por un fuego negro, se podía sentir un gran poder, mas sin embargo del otro pedazo había una roca, aparentemente como una cualquiera, pero cuando la pusimos junto a la roca de fuego negro estas despedían una energía sobre humana, hasta daba terror acercase y todas esa fuerzas parecían despertar y reaccionar a las plantas y a la tierra, parecían tener vida propia, estas piedras al parecer tienen el poder que controlar a la naturaleza, la de fuego les daba fuerza y la roca de color verde y resplandeciente como la esmeralda; controlaba su poder, así que pensamos porque no convertirlas en un arma, Exus al parecer huía de este poder precisamente porque controlaba lo que le interesaba destruir, seguramente también es vulnerable._

_Así después, Xiao Lang y yo nos pusimos manos a la obra, trabaje muy duro para usar el material de la roca de fuego para fabricar una nueva espada, a la que decidí llamar "La espada de las llamas negras" debido a las llamas que salen del filo de la misma producto del poder de la piedra. Mi amigo le dio forma a la piedra para que coincidiera con un hueco que entrara en el mazo de la espada, todo lo que teníamos que hacer es poner la piedra y manejar su poder._

_**-Día noveno- **_

_Hace dos días nos enfrentamos a Exus con nuestras nuevas arma, el poder de la espada era increíble, pero también era una técnica demasiado fuerte para mi amigo y para mí, tal como suponíamos este poder es el que tanto le aterrorizaba ha Exus, conseguimos igualar sus poderes a tal grado de herirlo severamente, pero en un intento fallido por derrotarlo Xiao Lang también resulto un poco herido, ahora está en recuperación y mientras yo estoy tratando de descubrir los secretos de esta espada. _

_Estos dos días, sin ningún movimiento por parte de Exus y he aprovechado estos dos días entrenado, cada vez estada descubriendo las muchas habilidades que este posee y poco a poco descubrí que podía utilizar mis técnicas junto a los de la espada, como el húsar mi telepatía para comunicarme con todos las creatura y hacer las plantas moverse y crecer a mi voluntad; ese conjuro me dio la idea en encerarlo de algún modo, Si hay algo que se hemos descubierto en todos estos días de pelea, es que Exus era una clase de dios maligno, por lo tanto es inmortal y he trabajado mucho en hacer un hechizo de sellado lo suficientemente poderoso para mantenerlo encerrado, el conjuro me llevo bastante tiempo perfeccionar por lo que no descanse, esta será la última vez que escriba en este diario; solo espero que cuando alguien descubra este diario, junto con el hechizo sea uno de mis sucesores._

**·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$· - ·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·**

Sakura viajo su vista hacia la página de al lado esperando encontrar escrito ese conjuro de sellado, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrar la siguiente página en blanco, reviso las otras hojas y estaban igual.

-Esto no puede ser- Cuando regreso a la última página escrita se percató de que la última página y en las orillas percibió de que una hoja fue arrancada y seguramente la hoja en donde está el hechizo –Por dios ¿Cómo paso esto?- se pasó la mano por la cara-

-Sakura- llamo su esposo desde la puerta de su dormitorio -mejor ven a la cama a descansar, está por amanecer-

-Ahora no se si pueda dormir-

-Inténtalo, no te preocupes-

Suspiro, Shaoran tenía razón a estas alturas no había nada que pudiera hacer ahora –De acuerdo-

**·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·**

Aunque Shaoran, le acariciaba, le susurraba palabras dulces para que durmiera, como siempre le resultaba y solo pudo dormir un par de horas y todavía no podía quitarse de la cabeza la impotencia de haber estado ha solo un paso de sellar ha Exus definitivamente y le ocurría algo como esto.

-Bueno como dijo Shaoran no vale la pena preocuparme ahora ¿Verdad mi niña?- levanto a Nesil, hasta que sus caras se encontraran, y la niña reía feliz por como la cargaba su madre, agitaba sus brazos y sus piernas –Después de todo, yo no puedo usar mi magia todavía; así que supongo que aunque tenga el hechizo conmigo, no podría conjurarlo- vio a su hija bostezar –Veo que ya se acerca la hora de tu siesta-

**Calla mi vida,**

**No hay que llorar,**

**Duerme y sueña feliz.**

**Siempre tú debes mi arrullo llevar,**

**Así yo estaré junto a tiiii.**

Nunca se le olvidaría esa canción, especialmente porque cada vez que la cantaba se sentía más cerca de su madre y esperaba trasmitirle los mismos sentimientos a su hija mientras se la canta.

**Rio o rio con ese gentil, llevas mi felicidad.**

**Sea donde libre pueda vivir.**

**Rio condúcelo yaaa.**

La llevo hasta su cuarto, le arrullaba y se durmió enseguida, la abrazo con mucha ternura ante de depositarla en su cuna.

-Sabes que por ti y tu padre soy capaz de lo que sea, por eso es que haré todo lo necesario para ustedes estén a salvo-

-Yo también haría hasta lo imposible por protegerlas- escucho la voz del castaño y después sintió como la abrazaba por la espalda.

Ella se dio la vuelta, movimiento que el aprovecho para besarla con intensidad, demostrarle que estaba con ella y lo estaría siempre

-Tú y mi hija son lo mejor que me ha pasado y por eso no tienes por qué dudar que estaré hay para protegerlas-

-No es que dude de ti Shaoran, pero me siento tan fustada en no poder ayudarlos-

-Tranquilízate, ya hiciste demasiado por nosotros cuando estabas bien-

-Pero sin tan solo encontrara el hechizo de Alucard, creo que me sentiría más segura, si tan solo hubiera alguien que me lo enseñara, pero la única manera de saberlo es que hable con Alucard en persona-

-Sakura…-

La conversación hubiera seguido de no ser porque ambos percibieron la presencia de kero entrando a la habitación, así que la castaña se acercó a él para acariciar su brilloso pelaje.

-Hola amigo, no te había visto esta mañana ¿Dónde estabas?-

Lógicamente no esperaba una respuesta de su parte, pero si actuó de forma extraña, jalándola de la falda de su vestido.

-¿Kero que te sucede?-

El puma seguía con su insistencia.

-Al parecer quiere que lo acompañes- Shaoran.

-Pero…-

-No te preocupes, yo me quedare con Nesil-

-Gracias-

-Sabes que no tienes porque-

Se despidieron con un beso y la castaña tuvo que salir apurada de la habitación ante la insistencia de su guardián. Una vez que llegaron a la puerta, este se inclinó, indicando que quería que lo montara, lo hizo y el despego enseguida.

-¿A dónde me llevas Kero?-

Tuvo que esperar hasta que su amigo la dejo en el bosque, frente a una cueva.

-Jamás he visto este lugar ¿Esto era lo que me querías enseñar kero?-

Como respuesta el puma la miro y dio unos cuantos pasos y se metió en la cueva.

Ella dudosa, pues no le agradaba la oscuridad del lugar entro a la cueva siguiendo a su amigo

-Hola… ¿hay alguien hay?- pero nadie contesto en la cueva solo se escuchaba los ecos de sus pasos y sus palabras -¿Qué pasa en este lugar kero?-

El puma solo intercambio un momento miradas con ella y después señalo las más profundidades de la cueva con su pata.

Cuando llevo la vista hacia allá en la profundidades se apreciaba una luz nítida, también en ese lugar sentía una presencia que la llamaba. Así que sin decir una palabra a paso lento fue hacia ese lugar, no supo si el puma la seguía o no pero ahora lo que le importaba es saber que era ese resplandor.

Cuando termino el pasadizo, el final de la cueva era un claro espacioso, rodeado de rocas o muros de rocas a grandes tamaños y todo el lugar tenia arena. En el centro había un pequeño arbusto, que estaba siendo rodeado por una clase de fuego blanco que era lo que provocaba el resplandor.

Sintió curiosidad por descubrir que era esa clase de fuego, así que se acercó, con extrañeza descubrió que el fuego no emitía calor, tomo un palo que recogió cerca y lo acerco a las llamas sorprendiéndose de que el palo no había sufrido ninguna quemada ni estaba caliente, después tomo valor y acerco su mano al fuego, descubriendo que en realidad no quemaba, pero seguía preguntándose qué hacia un arbusto en un lugar como ese, mas sin embargo al ver que no pasaba nada extraño decidió dar la vuelta para volver a casa. Pero cuando dio la vuelta sintió una ráfaga de viento y después una vos masculina que la llamaba en susurro.

-Sakura- nuevamente esa voz llamándola en susurro y la ventisca provenía del arbusto.

-Mi querida descendiente, date la vuelta… Para que pueda verte- la misma vos pero esta vez con más claridad y provenía detrás de ella, pero no había nadie más que el arbusto.

-¿Quién está aquí?-

-No temas, heme aquí, estas segura conmigo- No podía tener mayor sorpresa al descubrir que la voz provenía del arbusto.

-¿Quién eres tú?-

-Yo soy el que soy-

-No entiendo-

-El maestro de tus maestros, trescientos años antes que tú, sangre de tu sangre-

La parecía que hablaba en claves, pero no tuvo que pensar demasiado para deducir quien era.

-¿Abuelo Alucard? ¿Eres tú de verdad? –

Con decir estas palabras el fuego se expandió y tomo la forma de una silueta humana que poco a poco fue tomando forma, apareciendo ante ella un hombre de cabellos largos grisáceos, su piel algo morena, ojos verdes poco más oscuros que los de ella, sus miraba denotaba seriedad, a pesar de que sus ojos se veía lo contrario, se veían en ellos mucha calidez y el sentimiento de seguridad que se siente cuando estas con una familiar y vestía con una armadura negra.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?-

-He venido a socorrer a mi descendiente y ayudarla a resolver sus complicaciones-

-¿Sabes lo que está pasando?-

-Yo siempre estoy contigo, observando todo lo que pasa en tu alrededor, cuido de ti-

-¿Y porque apareciste ahora?-

-He venido liberar a nuestra gente de las cadenas que lo atan a Exus-

Su figura desapareció y de inmediato fue transformándose en una pantalla y en ella podía ver con caridad, el interior del castillo, en la sala del trono, Exus, en el cuerpo de Diamante estaba sentado hay, la sala estaba llena de algunos de los vampiros y ninguno parecía a como la última vez que los vio, sus cambios eran muy parecidos a los de ella cuando fue Esmeralda. Dos de los vampiros, al parecer los guardias llevaban de los brazos a unos de los suyos, este era muy viejo pero todavía mantenía su figura como Zulfús; seguramente es uno de los consejeros de Sabios, empujaron hasta estar frente a Exus, este se levantó y se acercó hasta estar frente a él; no escuchaba nada pero por las imágenes sabía que le estaba gritando, al parecer le está exigiendo algo, pero el anciano se reusaba, solo negaba con la cabeza; Exus al parecer se hartó de su terquedad, así que lo golpeo en la boca del estómago y dejo que este callera al suelo de rodillas, llevo su mano a la cabeza y para su sorpresa unos segundos después se vio como el hombre espesaba a perder el color de su cara y después como poco a poco se desnutría hasta solo quedar en piel y huesos, retiro su mano y los dejo caer al suelo, estaba demasiado débil y seguro no tardaría en morir, Exus debió absorber toda su energía vital, ahora se sentía tan impotente, seguro le hacía lo mismo a todos, el necesita de sus energías para sobrevivir. De nuevo la pantalla desapareció y volvió a transformarse en la imagen de Alucard que dijo.

-como dije es mi deseo liberarlos y llevarlos a la tierra prometida, a un lugar donde nadie los juzguen ni se escondan-

-¿Cómo piensas hacer eso?-

-Simple, deja que ante todos, mis ojos sean tus ojos y me boca será la tuya, así como también mis órdenes serán las tuyas-

-¿La mías? Pero ¿Por qué yo?, yo no soy nadie para ellos, soy una desconocida, no me creerán ni me escucharan, ellos ya no confían en mi-dijo en un tomo que mostraba su inquietud y temor a fallar en esas labores.

-yo te guiare y te diré lo que debes decir, solo déjate llevar por lo que escuches en tu corazón-

-Pero ahora soy su enemigo, soy la princesa que los abandono y el seguro todos piensan que no me importa que les pase-

-¿Y es así?-

-Por supuesto que no, yo si me preocupo por ellos, soy mi misma raza son con los únicos con los me siento normal, a pesar de que vivo rodeada de gente que de verdad me quiere, hay veces que no soy capaz de sentirme como ellos, abra gente que te quiera y acepte tus diferencias y te quiera como eres pero a veces es bueno estar con los que son iguales a ti, porque con ello son te sentirías diferente ni un fenómeno-

-Esa es la aptitud y las palabras dignas de una reina, por eso tú eres la indicada para cumplir esta misión-

-¿Pero quién soy yo para ser su guía? ¿Después de todo lo que pasó esperas que me escuchen?, no puedo hacerlo-

En eso, un respaldar la segó junto con una visa que la hiso retroceder caer pegada a la pared y eso era acompañado de la voz de su ancestro.

-¿QUIÉN FUE LA QUE SOBREVIVIO TODOS ESTOS AÑOS? ¿LA NIÑA QUE SE SALVO DE LAS GARRAS DE LA MUERTE, NO SOLO UNA SI NO VARIAS OCACIONES? ¿QUIÉN ES LA QUE LES DISE A LOS OTROS NUNCA DARSE POR VENCIDOS? ¿LA QUE HA SABIDO SUPERAR TODOS LOS OSTACULOS Y ASUMIR SUS ERRORES CON MADURES? Y PRINCIPALMENTE ¿QUIÉN ES LA QUE TIENE MI SANGRE CORRIENDO POR SUS VENAS?-

Se encogió en su lugar; el tomo que decía esas palabras la asustó, eran como los regaños que le hacía su madre (Nadeshiko) cuando hacia una de sus travesuras con Eriol.

Después sintió una extraña calidez, un aura en la que se sentía protegida; Cunado abrió los ojos, percibió que lo que producía esa sensación eran las llamas que ahora la estaban envolviendo, también percibió como ese fuego le hacía ponerse de pie, asiéndole también dar unos pasos suaves dando la impresión de que caminaba sobre las nubes; es eso se escuchó de nuevo la voz de Alucard, pero ahora en un tono dulce que mostraba mucha paciencia tal como la de un padre.

-Oh Sakura, yo estaré contigo cuando vayas a enfrentarte a Exus, es posible que las cosas sean muy difíciles y no te preocupes el no saber el conjuro de sellado; yo hare que las palabras te lleguen, cuando sepas el verdadero hogar al cual perteneces-

Entre más lo escuchaba más segura se sentía, era como estar envuelta en el amor que te tiene un padre o incluso un abuelo, Bueno Alucard dijo que toda su vida había estado con ella, por eso él debía conocerla y quererla también como sus padres.

-Solo no te des por vecindad a partir de ahora, no te derives con nada y cuida mucho de ti y de tu familia, lleva siempre la espada contigo y así me sentirás más cerca de ti… yo estaré contigo Sakura_… Sakura… Sakura_….- su voz se escuchaba cada vez más bajito hasta desaparecer por completo junto con el resplandor y el fuego, hasta que el acantilado quedo cubierto con los rayos del sol y el arbusto había mostrabas solo sus coloridas hojas con algunas flores.

-Gracias- se limpió una lagrima traicionera que se le escapo y no se equivoquen eran lágrimas de felicidad –Abuelo Alucard gracias-

Noto la parecencia de su guardián, ella se acercó hasta él, se arrodillo y lo abrazo por el cuello con emoción –Gracias, Kero de verdad muchas gracias, si no fuera por ti por darme una oportunidad de hablar con mi abuelo; seguramente me estaría ahogando en un vaso con agua, gracias amigo-

El cómo de costumbre le lamio la mejilla.

-jajajaaja Eres mi mejor amigo-

Estaba muy emocionada por contarle lo que ha pasado a Shaoran y por eso no perdió el tiempo en volver a casa. Se encontró con Shaoran y la niña en el jardín y hay llena de júbilo le conto todo lo que ha pasado, lo que le ha dicho su abuelo y las palabras de aliento que le brido.

El castaño sin embargo no podía estar más asombrado, pero lo que más le gustaba era ver a su esposa tan feliz y emocionada que, desde que se descubrieron que su hija poseía cualidades psíquicas no veía, le hacía muy feliz ver que Sakura había recuperado el ánimo de siempre y que por lo menos el día de hoy pudieron pasarla en familia, reviviendo los hermosos primeros días que pasaron desde la llegada de su hija y por supuesto no perdiendo la oportunidad de seguir demostrándose el amor que todavía se procesaban él una del otro.

**·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·**

Ya era entrada la noche y en la cabaña donde habitaba la familia real (N/A: Por decirlo de algún modo :P) descansaban en sus camas.

Todos estaban durmiendo tranquilos hasta que la princesa se movía inquieta en sus sueños, en su cabeza resonaba la voz de Alucard diciéndole.

_-el peligro se acerca, despierta… el caos he llegado, despierta de una vez-_

-Abuelo ¿de qué hablas?- murmuro todavía sin abrir los ojos

-No hay tiempo de explicaciones tienes que despertar… Tu hija está en peligro-

-¿Mi hija?- abrió los ojos de golpe, a la vez que se levantaba rápido, ante la mención de la niña, este movimiento hizo que Shaoran también se despertara.

-Mmmmm Sakura ¿Qué sucede?-

Sin embargo la castaña no se molestó en responder, se levantó y sin molestase en ponerse las zapatillas corrió hacia la habitación de Nesil seguida muy cerca de Shaoran.

Cuando llego notaron una silueta de alguien acercándose a la cuna.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Sakura.

La silueta olvido su trabajo para verlos, al principio no se distinguía nada pero pronto la luz de la luna entro por las ventanas descubriendo, la mayor de sus sorpresas, un vampiro era el que estaba en su casa y al parecer intentaba llevarse a Nesil.

-Aléjate de ella- Sakura.

El vampiro al parecer no quiso hacerle caso así que se dispuso a acercarse de nuevo a Nesil, los príncipes se movieron rápido dispuestos a acabarlo, mas sin embargo Shaoran fue el único que logro ese objetivo, golpeando al vampiro tan fuerte que retrocedió hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

Antes de eso Sakura estaba dispuesta a atacarlo pero en el momento de elevar su presencia con la intención de atacarlo con sus poderes, sintió una punzada muy fuerte en su vientre, que hizo que se retorciera hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.

-Sakura recuerda que tú no puedes usar tu magia aun- hablo en susurro Shaoran sin apartar su vista del vampiro –Mejor ve por Nesil-

No se molestó en oponerse he hizo lo que su esposo le decía recogió ha Nesil y la abrazo protectoramente retrocediendo hasta estar en el marco de la puerta y hablar con determinación – ¿Qué haces aquí?-

El vampiro solo dejo salir una carcajada con burla y dijo –Me sorprende que usted no lo haya deducido "majestad"- hizo énfasis en lo último.

-Dinos como legaste aquí- dijo Shaoran en forma amenazante –hazlo si no quieres morir-

-preferiría llevarme el secreto a la tumba-

-como tú digas- Shaoran saco la espada que llevo consigo por precaución y se abalanzó contra su oponente, desde luego el vampiro no se iba a quedar atrás saco su espada y se inició un pequeño duelo en el cuarto derivando casi todo lo que había hay y de paso despertó a la bebe que se soltó en llanto. La pelea no duro mucho ya que el vampiro no tenía oportunidad con Shaoran, termino derribándolo y ahora estaba arrodillado en el suelo con Shaoran a sus espaldas apuntándolo con la espada.

-Dinos de una vez que haces aquí-

-No hablare y no me importa lo que hagas con migo, mejor matarme-

Sakura percibió la expresión en su cara, se notaba que estaba desesperado y hasta asustado, pero algo le decía que no era porque Shaoran lo apuntara con su espada, le tenía miedo a otra cosa y no había que ser para saber de quien se trataba y luego percibió un brillo en sus ojos de esperanza al parecer preferiría mil veces morir que seguir viviendo de la forma en que vive ¿Tan desagradable era tener a Exus como líder?; otra vez le llego ese remordimiento de conciencia por ser una pésima princesa y dejar que su gente viva con esa desgracias.

-Shaoran alto- el príncipe volteo a verla extrañado –Déjalo ir-

-Pero de que hablas-

-Confía en mí sé que él no hará nada-

-Se equivoca majestad si no cumplo con mi misión el señor Exus acabara con mi vida-

-¿Qué es lo que planea Exus?- Shaoran.

-No puedo decirlo-

-Escucha…- iba a reclamar Shaoran pero de nuevo su esposa la interrumpió.

-Shaoran por favor mejor déjalo ir-suplico

-Pero ¿Qué tal si vuelve a tramar algo?-

-Sé que no lo hará, así que te ruego que lo dejes ir-

Aun no convencido Shaoran dejo ir al vampiro este estaba dispuesto a irse por la ventana, pero después pareció recapacitar en algo y desde su lugar volteo a verla.

-Aunque estemos siendo controlados para la mayoría usted sigue siendo nuestra princesa, aunque ya muchos están perdiendo las esperanzas de que vuelva-

-Yo regresare y hare hasta lo imposible para que mi gente deje de sufrir de una vez por todas-

El vampiro asintió mostrando aun su mirada seria y le dijo –Traigo un mensaje para usted, se supone que tenía que llevarme a la creatura y dárselo…-

Esta última mención altero a los príncipes.

-¿Ese maldito trato de llevarse a mi hija?- dijo Shaoran entre dientes.

-¿Cuál era el mensaje?-

-Debe reunirse con lo más pronto posible, él también está impaciente por todo esto y quiere acabar con usted de una vez por todas, así que cuando esté lista valla a reunirse con él en el castillo-

-espera un momento ¿Cómo fue que lograste salir de la barrera?-

-Pues…-

El vampiro hubiera seguido hablando de no ser que fue envuelto por una presencia maligna conocida para ellos, luego unos rayos lo rodearon dándole unas descarga que lo estaban torturando, y después esa presencia lo envolvió y se lo llevo volando hacia algún lugar

Sakura y Shaoran se asomaron por la ventana observando el lugar donde desapareció, dejando a ambos un sentimiento de angustia a preocupación, que aumentaba cada vez más a medida que se imaginaban que las cosas a partir de ahora no serían fáciles y tendrían que terminar con eso de una vez por todas.

**·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$· ... Continuara… ·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·**

**!TANCHAN ¡ **

**¿Qué tal que me cuenta de nuevo?**

**Las extrañe bastante; pero que les pareció el capítulo?; ¿Muy entretenido?, ¿lograra Sakura averiguar cual el conjuro de sellado? ¿Le pondrán punto final a esto pronto? ¿La visión que Sakura vio con Nesil se volverá realidad? ¿Sakura pronto tendrá que decidir donde quedarse? Si con los vampiros o con Shaoran y Nesil ¿Qué dicen ustedes?, no se guarden nada cuando me estén dejando sus comentarios y díganme lo que piensas y como crees que terminara las cosas… quien sabe, quizás se lleven una sorpresa de ver que salió tal como se lo imaginaban o mejor de lo que imaginaban :D :D :D**

**Disculpen la ortografía**

**Y para finalizar les informó que estén muy atentos porque estamos ya en el cante. Penúltimo capítulo estén atento para penúltimo. ;D ;D ;D **

**Bueno sin más me despido hasta la próxima**


	22. Mi Verdadero Hogar

Los personajes de Sakura CC no son míos, son del CLAMP.

**Lo que se vea escrito en negritas son cambios de escenarios**

_Lo que este en cursiva son FB o pensamientos._

(N/A)= comentarios de autora; ()= aclaraciones.

_**Lo que este en cursivas y negritas es cuando hablan dos personajes a la vez /**_

Ahora sin entretenerlos por más tiempo, disfruten la lectura ^.^

**..**

**Mi Verdadero Hogar**

**.**

**.**

Ya nadie pudo dormir, , ya nadie pudo descansar desde el incidente, la presencia del vampiro en casa de los castaños los alerto a todos he inmediatamente todos se reunieron en el lugar de los hechos y rápidamente les explicaron a todos lo que ocurrió.

-Esto es más serio de lo que creía- Zulfús.

-Además ¿Cómo se las arreglo Exus y ese secuas para salir del escudo de Sakura?- Eriol.

Todos se quedaron muy pensativos ante la tan buena pregunta del añil, por lo que todo se quedó en un profundo silencio, hasta que Clow hizo una exclamación y dijo:

-El parto-

-¿disculpa?- Shaoran.

El jefe de las hadas se levantó de su asiento para comenzar a pasearse por la sala y explicar.

-El parto de Sakura debilito sus poderes de los cuales el escudo mantenía su fortaleza, al debilitarse ella lo hizo el escudo.

-Entonces ¿Crees que Exus pudriera también haber salido de él?- pregunto temblorosa Sakura.

-Lo eso no lo dudo- Zúlfus –El de ningún modo desperdiciaría tal oportunidad.

-¿Entonces por qué el muy cobarde fue el que vino a dejarnos el mensaje?- Touya.

-Tal vez nos esté preparando una trampa- Eriol –En especial a Sakura recuerden que es a ella quien le interesa de verdad-

-Si es cierto creo que lo mejor será prepararnos ahora mismo-Clow - reuniré a nuestros mejores hadas y creaturas en este instante y…-

Todos estaban planificando una estrategia detallada para de nuevo infiltrarse en el castillo y atacar por sorpresa, pero nadie notaba como la princesa estaba con sus propias preocupaciones, tenía tanto terror de lo que pudiera suceder a partir de ahora, pero lo que más terror le daba era el hecho de que todos sus amigos y aliados terminaran lastimados en batalla, incluso Nesil estuvo a punto de…. Por dios no pudo ni siquiera imaginar lo que le hubiera ocurrido a su hija si no llegaba a su habitación a tiempo, que horror.

Y el único que se daba cuenta del rumbo de sus pensamientos y sus temores era su esposo que se le acerco a sentarse en a su lado le paso el brazo por los hombros y la pego más hacia su pecho para susurrarle al oído.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien, te lo juro-

-hay Shaoran, cada vez me cuesta mas no preocuparme por esto, sobre todo al recordar que estuvieron a punto de secuestrar a Nesil y…-

-Y gracias a dios no le sucedió nada porque trabajamos juntos para evitarlo-

-más bien tú lograste evitarlo, yo solo me quede a observar-

-Sakura…-

-No te preocupes, entiendo que por ahora no seré de mucha ayuda – se levantó del sillón, no dándole oportunidad al castaño de replicar su comentario –Mejor iré a ver como se encuentra Nesil-

Fue hasta la habitación de la bebe y se apoyó en la cuna mientras velaba sus sueños ¿Cómo podría atreverse Exus meter a su hija en esta batalla? Una batalla que solo era entre ellos…. Ahora que lo pensaba tenía sentido, esa batalla era suya y de él, después de todo ella fue la que lo libero, ella es la responsable de que todo esto y ella le pondría fin.

-Nesil, por ti y por tu padre me asegurare de que este mundo sea un lugar en donde puedas crecer feliz tan como yo, antes de que todo esto ocurriera- dijo en susurro para no despertar a Nesil y tampoco para evitar llamar la atención de sus amigos en la sala.

Se inclinó para besar la frente de la niña y después irse a su habitación, fue directo a su armario y al fondo de él, poniendo a un lado toda la ropa, había un cofre la saco y al abrirlo se encuentra con una armadura negra, muy parecida a la que tenía Alucard, pero esta era femenina ajustada a su talla, recordó que cuando era Esmeralda había ordenado esta armadura para acompañar a Exus en su destrucción, ahora resulta irónico que la usaría para destruirlo.

No demoro demasiado en cambiarse y ponerse un cinturón de cuero en donde reposaba la espada en su funda.

-Sakura- le llamo una voz firme que reconoció enseguida como la de Shaoran, arrugo la cara por un segundo ante la frustración, esperaba tener algo de tiempo antes de salir por la ventana y esperar que esto sucediera.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes hacer vestida de ese modo?- pregunto el oji –ámbar con un tono de voz peligrosamente calmado, acercándose a ella.

-Me voy a enfrentar mi responsabilidad-

-¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo si sabes que no estás en condiciones?-

-Lo hare como pueda, es mi deber-

-Sakura, tu deber es quedarte aquí y cuidar de Nesil-

-¿Y permitir que ustedes se sometas a una batalla tan seria? Shaoran no es que los subestime a ustedes, pero no podrán vencer a Exus, ninguno de ustedes tienes el nivel suficiente para igualarlo-

-¿Y tú piensas que en el estado en que te encuentras puedes igualarlo?-

-Solo sé que tengo que hacerlo, mis poderes se están recuperando en poco tiempo-

-Sakura….-

-Te lo ruego- dijo con ojos suplicantes –No soportaría ver como todos ustedes salen heridos, como princesa de los vampiros es mi deber proteger y ayudar a mis súbditos, tú mejor que nadie deberías comprenderlo-

-Y lo hago, yo haría lo posible por salvar a toda mi gente, pero eso no quiere decir que no acepte recibir ayuda, es el deber de la realeza ayudar a los suyos pero también debe conocer sus límites y acepte su ayuda-

-De todas maneras esto también es mi responsabilidad, yo fui quien lo libero y solo yo puedo conocer el modo de sellarlo-

-Nosotros tenemos planeado mantenerlo inmóvil, al menos hasta que tú te recuperes-

-No Shaoran- dijo con determinación –esto se tiene terminar de una vez, no solo por el bien de todos también lo hago por Nesil- empezó a caminar hacia la salida –Tengo que terminar con él para liberar a nuestra hija de esta horrible responsabilidad-

-Espera Sakura-

Sintió como le tomaba del brazo, volteo a verlo y noto como todavía tenía esa cara seria, la que había puesto desde que llego.

-hablas como si a mí no me importara el bienestar de Nesil, claro que me importa, la seguridad de mi hija y la tuya son las que más me importan, muchísimo más que la mía- la empujo hacia el haciendo que sus cuerpo se juntaran, con una mano rodeo su cintura para pegarla más a ella y con la otra sostuvo su barbilla para tener contacto con sus ojos y dijo –de que sirve que te me haga llamar tu esposo si no puedo ayudarte, aunque sea en lo más mínimo-

-Shaoran- ahora ella tomo su rostro con las dos manos sin perder el contacto visual –tú me has ayudado mucho, más de lo que piensas, me has apoyado en todo, te enamoraste de mi siendo solo una campesina, una sirvienta y aun sabiendo que soy una vampiro, la raza que más odiabas y estabas dispuesto a vengarte, sin mencionar que soy la responsable de la muerte de tu abuelo, es a mí a quien deberías estar odiando y aun así… Has puesto tu amor por encima de todo y me has alegrado la vida, si eso no es ayudarme ni apoyarme entonces no sé qué sea-

-Pero me gustaría seguir apoyándote

-Ya no hace falta, esto lo resolveré yo - camino en dirección a la ventana pero Shaoran le impidió el paso

-No voy a permitir que des un paso más-

-Shaoran...-

-Nada, dices conocer los sentimientos que una princesa debe sentir por los suyos pero ese orgullo tuyo no te deja darte cuenta de que necesites ayuda-

*Suspiros* sabía que Shaoran solo quería ayudarle pero si era necesario ponerse ruda lo haría.

se acercó para abrazarlo pasando sus brazos por el cuello, el castaño abrió sus ojos sorprendido, preguntándose a que se al que repentinamente lo abrazara y entonces creyó que Sakura ya se estaba dando cuenta del riesgo que corría así que sintiéndose algo más aliviado correspondió al abrazo, ignorando lo cuan equivocado que estaba.

-Lo lamento tanto-

Sonrió débilmente correspondiendo al abrazo -No te preocupes, lo importante es que recapacitaste y saldremos de esto entre todos-

-solo quieres que tengas siempre en mente que siempre te voy a amar y a Nesil también, quiero que siempre le hagas saber lo mucho que la amo-

-Pero qué demonios estas hablan...-

Antes de terminar la frase Sakura había aprovechado la cercanía para golpearlo en la nuca, un golpe así hubiera dejado inconsciente a cualquiera en un instante pero con Shaoran, a pesar de que no se esperaba el golpe, lo resistió lo suficiente para solo dejarlo semi-inconsciente pero se notaba por la manera en que se deslizaba hacia el suelo por el cuerpo de su esposa solo apoyándose de sus hombros, que no dudaría mucho con esa fuerza. Mirándola fijamente a los ojos desde su posición le pregunto.

-Sa... Sa... Sakura ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-Es lo mejor, tu solo confía en mí y descansa-

-N... N... No Saku...-No completo la frase porque ya perdió por completo el conocimiento deslizándose hacia el piso, pero antes de terminar de caer la castaña logro sostenerlo y arrastrar su cuerpo hasta la cama donde lo recostó.

Se le quedo mirando su rostro relajado por unos momentos antes de irse, ahora su rostro lleno de preocupación y tensión ahora se notaba muy relajado, como si nada lo preocupara, como le encantaba contemplarlo las veces que se despertaba primero y le acomodaba los mechones de cabello y la mejor parte cuando abría sus ojos contemplándola a ella.

Esta quizás sea la última vez que lo veía dormir y lo disfruto mucho, camino hasta la ventana y antes de saltar le dio una última mirada al cuarto y a la persona que dormía en la cama y también a la puerta que conectaba a la de la bebe. Rezando y deseando lo mejor para los seres que más amaba, estaba segura que estarán bien aun sin su ayuda, Shaoran era un maravilloso padre, amoroso y paciente y su niña, con ella estaba segura que Shaoran la educara muy bien y además tiene a sus amigos con él para ayudarlo y ella los cuidaría desde donde este en caso de que no saliera bien libraba.

Una energía maligna directamente del castillo, Sabía que era la de Exus, porque prácticamente la estaba llamando, ese infeliz cobarde ojala que disfrute de sus últimos momentos con vida; quizás no podía garantizar que saldría bien librada de esto pero algo si era seguro, el pagara por todas sus maldades hoy.

De un salto, salió por la ventana aterrizando en los jardines traseros de la cabaña y sin mirar atrás corrió hacia el escondite.

Minutos luego de estar corriendo por el bosque, notando los cambios conforme avanzaba, los arboles de los alrededores tenían vida y esplendor y pero conforme se acercaba a sus territorios estos eran opacases, sin vida y sin hojas.

Por fin se encontró frente a lo que guardaba su mayor reto de su vida.

Invocando el mismo conjuro que la vez anterior esta vez toco la barrera para que esta desapareciera, ya no tenía caso seguir con ese hechizo si habían encontrado la manera de escapar de él, además necesitaba de la mayor cantidad de energía posible.

Con mucha determinación siguió corriendo hacia el interior dispuesta a no detenerse hasta encontrarse con Exus cara a cara.

***$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$* Con los demás *$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$***

Ya a todos le resultaba extraño que los castaños estuvieran en el cuarto por más de una hora y hace tiempo que dejaron de escucharse las voces.

Fue cuando se le habiendo agotado la paciencia Touya se levantó de su lugar y camino hacia la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer Touya?- pregunto Clow.

-¿Que más va hacer?, averiguar que ocurre ahí adentro y ponerle fin a la plática.

-No lo hagas Touya, eso es algo que ellos dos deben arreglar sus asuntos como esposos-

-Como esposos y un cuerno, no tenemos tiempo que perder, tenemos que ir al castillo de Exus y acabar con el-

-Estoy de acuerdo con Touya, yo no me pienso quedar aquí por más tiempo-

-Entiendo cómo se siente pero Sakura también necesita prepararse mentalmente-

-hee chicos- hablo Tomoyo que había asomado la cabeza al cuarto - Creo que ya no hace falta hablar con Sakura-

-¿De qué hablas?, ¿Que está sucediendo hay adentro Tomoyo?- Pregunto Touya.

La amatista termino de abrir la puerta mostrando como toda la habitación y lo más importante, encontrando al castaño durmiendo en su cama.

Y en medio de un arranque de furia Touya se acercó hasta el, lo tomo de la camisa y lo sacudió con todas sus fuerzas, despuntándolo algo aturdido y mareado por la sacudida y por el golpe.

-Así es como piensas proteger a mi hermana y a tu hija? Maldición ¿Siendo un inútil quedándole dormido aquí sin hacer nada?-

-¿De qué... Estas hablando?- pregunto mientras trataba de recuperarse de esos horribles mareos y dolores en su cabeza y tratando de recordar el cómo termino así

-Espera un momento joven- calmo Zulfús. -él ya se encuentra demasiado aturdido, déjalo recuperarse y luego nos dirá lo que le sucede-

-CREO QUE NO HAY QUE SER ADIVINO PARA SABER QUE TAN INUTIL ES ESTE MOCOSO-

Luego de ese escandaloso grito fue el llanto de Nesil la que retumbo la habitación.

-Bien hecho Touya despertaste a la bebe- le reclamo Tomoyo que fue a su habitación para atenderla.

-Shaoran ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo- Eriol -Dinos donde esta Sakura y ¿Que hacias hay acostado?-

Shaoran aún estaba algo aturdido, pero hacia un esfuerzo para ubicarse y recordar lo que sucedió, pero ese golpe de verdad lo dejo aturdido.

Y como si fuera película los recuerdos azotaron en su mente.

Diantres, Sakura se las va a pagar con creses, mira que atacarlo por sorpresa para escapar era algo muy bajo.

-Tengo que irme ya- como si nunca hubiera estado aturdido se levantó de golpe y se dirigió hacia la ventana, donde seguro Sakura había salido, sin embargo su camino fue interrumpido cuando alguien lo empujo por detrás de su camisa y lo empujo tan fuerte que cayó al suelo.

-Mocoso tu no iras a ninguna parte hasta cuentes que le sucedió a mi hermana

-¿Dónde crees que ha ido? A enfrentar a Exus sola-

-¿Cómo dices?-

-Me dejo inconsciente para ganar tiempo y huir-

-Eres un incompetente, ¿Cómo te atreves a dejarla ir sin más?-

-Este no es momento para que lo regañes hay que irnos pronto- Eriol.

Kinomoto se masajeo la cienes para tratar de calmarse pero seguía fulminando a Shaoran con la mirada

-Lo que deberíamos hacer es ir ahora por ella- Clow -Cada segundo que perdemos aquí discutiendo es cada segundo que Sakura está más cerca de pelear sola con ese demonio-

-Tienes razón- Touya -Eriol, el mocoso y yo nos adelantaremos-

-Bien y nosotros reuniremos a algunos guerreros e iremos con ustedes después- Clow

-Perfecto nos encontraremos después-

-Cuídense mucho por favor- pidió Tomoyo apareciendo con la bebe en brazos.

-Lo mismo digo Tomoyo- pidió su esposo -quédate aquí y no salgas para nada, aquí también habrá guardias merodeando por aquí para cualquier cosa- la beso -volveré tan pronto como pueda, te amo-

-Yo también te amo, vuelve pronto-

Shaoran se acercó hasta ella, con una expresión decaída, acerco su mano a acariciar la cabecita de la bebe acariciando sus oscuros risos castaños y depositar un pequeño beso en su frente.

-Te lo ruego Tomoyo, cuídala mucho-

-Como si fuera mía majestad-

Y lo último que vio fue como el príncipe asintió y se iba detrás de Touya y Eriol.

***$*$*$*$*$*1$*$*$*$*$***

Ahora Sakura se encontraba justo frente al castillo hasta donde la barrera le permitiera el paso.

-Veamos, debe haber una manera de entrar sin que noten mi presencia, la barrera la cree no solo como prisión si no que también evitara que sientan una presencia fuera de ella, tendría que usar un mínimo de magia para poder entrar y podría ser notada enseguida- Suspiro -Pero no tengo opción, aunque tengo que hacer lo posible para pasar desapercibida-

Con este propósito Sakura paseo su dedo hasta el nivel del suelo creando un agujero en la barrera suficiente para dejarla pasar y eso hizo enseguida antes que noten su presencia. Una vez hecho esto se quedó contemplando el castillo, ahora muy tembloroso castillo con esa enorme nube oscura de tormenta. Respiro lo más hondo que pudo, aunque no quisiera admitirlo estaba muy nerviosa y asustada, esta pelea podría reponer el delicado balance entre los humanos y los suyos, ***apretó los puños con fuerza*** equilibrio que gracias a ella se rompió, pero ya no más tenía que hacer que todo volviera a la normalidad, así tenga que morir para ello, lo tenía que hacer por sus amigos, Shaoran y por su hija, ella tenía que crecer y vivir en el mundo maravilloso donde ella hubo crecido.

Levo su mano hacia el dije de estrella esmeralda, recordó las últimas palabras de su padre y aunque aún no comprendía exactamente lo que quiso decir, pero era suficiente recordar la voz de su padre y la confianza que dejo claro que le tenía antes de morir era suficiente para mantenerse firme en todo y hacer lo posible por entender por fin sus palabras.

Retomando su camino hacia las puertas del castillo de forma sigilosa traspaso las puertas del castillo con toda la intención de atacar por sorpresa, pero lo malo es que la sorpresa se la llevo ella

-Te estábamos esperando querida-

La voz de Exus se escuchó por todo el salón y con eso una sombra salió de la nada deslizándose por el suelo hasta llegar hasta ella y la devoro literalmente.

En medio de un salón, volvió a aparecer esa sombra pero esta vez para desvanecerse y dejar libre a Sakura fue cuando noto que fue liberada y poco a poco aflojo los parpados, la luz de luna que salía por una gran ventana que logro visualizar mejor el salón que conocía muy bien de tantas veces que limpio ese lugar mientras platicaba con sus amigas y jugaba con Akane, ahora de ese cuarto solo quedaba un recuerdo; los hermosos y finos muebles ahora estaban rasgados el relleno esparcido por los alrededores y los jarrones de ahí estaban todos rotos en el suelo. Pero aún no se explicaba porque esa sombra la trajo a un lugar abandonado, aparentemente.

-Es un gusto volver a verte después de tanto tiempo pequeña Sakura-

Una siniestra voz le puso los sentidos a mil la hizo mantenerse alerta, miro y giro hacia todas las direcciones preparada para cualquier cosa.

-Estoy aquí querida-

Por fin ubico esa voz justamente en el techo Y vio una desagradable sorpresa.

Todos los vampiros incluyendo a Exus estaban guindando de cabeza Por todo el techo de la habitación y también todos ellos mantenían sus alas cerradas como capullos, todos claro a exención de Exus.

-ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos ¿No crees?- dicho esto salto desde donde estaba para aterrizar con gracia en el suelo.

-Siento no poder decir lo mismo que tu-

El rio entre dientes y dijo

-Es increíble ver cómo han cambiado las cosas en muy poco tiempo ¿no crees?-Comenzó a caminar en su alrededor rodeándola -Touya se casó con una humano, Eriol se casó con Kaho, aunque según me dicen los recuerdo de Diamante era de suponerse.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-

-Querida Sakura no eres las única que sabe hacer un conjuro para observar a tus enemigos- fingió una cara que decía que se había recordado algo -Ha casi lo olvidaba Tú te casaste con el príncipe Shaoran y ahora tienes a una hermosa niña, sin duda cuando crezca será tan hermosa como su madre-

-Tu mandaste a ese vampiro a llevarse a mi hija ¿cierto?-

-¿Que comes que adivinas?-

-Eres un...-

-ha, ha, ha yo no te sugiero que digas eso, no es propio en una dama- dijo con una risa burlona.

-¿Que le hiciste Exus donde lo tienes?-

-Ese tipo ya es historia, estaba hablando de mas, así que preferí cerrarle la boca para siempre-

-Me estuviste espiando por todos estos meses y te enteraste de todo, supiste que después de mi embarazo mis poderes disminuirían considerablemente así como también los del escudo ¿No es así?-

-Que lista-

-Esto ya ha llegado demasiado lejos Exus, te ordeno que acabes con todo esto-

Exus no pudo retener por mucho tiempo la carcajada luego de escuchar estas palabras.

-JAJAJAJAJA, pero que ingenua eres pequeña Sakura como crees que yo, el gran Exus, obedecería a una niña tonta he ingenua-

-Lo creo por el saber que por derecho soy la princesa y la única que subirá al trono- dijo con voz firme y una mirada decidida.

De nuevo una carajada-

-No te rías, saber que los vampiros no seguirán las ordenes de nadie que no sea el que tenga la marca de la luna la cual por derecho subirá al trono-

-Si tienes razón en ese punto y no tienes idea del trabajo que me costó para que todos esos inútiles siguieran mis órdenes-

Se mordió el labio inferior –Te demostrare que no soy una niña ni tampoco una ingenua-

-Por favor no me hagas reír, eso es lo que me dicen los recuerdos de Diamante, el que hayas caído y creído en un conjuro como "Pesadillas he ilusiones" solo habla de lo infantil y débil que eres-

-Eso fue antes, he entrenado duro durante todos estos meses y estas muy equivocado- se puso en posición de pelea.

-Debo admitir que admiro esa voluntad, Eres igual que tu padre, necia, estúpida y sobre ingenua-

-No te atrevas a seguir insultando a mi padre- hizo el primer golpe hacia el vampiro dio un par agiles movimientos, pero todos dieron al aire porque él los esquivaba con gran agilidad, se alejó de el por unos cuantos paso mientras jadeaba un poco.

-JAJAJAJAJA, acaso crees que estuve olgasehaneando durante todos estos meses-

-Si veo que estuviste muy ocupado absorbiendo la energía de todos aquí-

-Me sorprende de que sepas ese detalle pero qué más da, es hora de ponerle fin a tu vida, solo eres el obstáculo para que domine a los demás vampiros y sea el rey absoluto-

-Sobre mi cadáver-

-Exactamente-

-A propósito que le hiciste a los demás en donde los tienes-

-Si tanto quieres saberlo ven aquí a averiguarlo-

-Estúpido-

De nuevo se fuera a un feroz combate, parecían estar parejo, pero Exus de una forma u otra la atrapo con la guardia baja y le lanzo una bola de energía que la mando a volar y la estrello contra la pared.

Salto un leve quejido.

-Que débil eres-

-Por… Por supuesto que no- se levantó usándola pared de apoyo- veras como te puedo derrotar- volvió a poner su guardia.

Exus sin miramientos repitió su movimiento, lanzo una bola de energía pero esta vez fue contra atacada por otra bola de energía que logró esquivar creando una nube de polvo, cuando volvió a recuperar la vista noto la presencia de Exus justo frente a ella y sin darle oportunidad de defenderse la golpeo con otra corriente de energía.

-Zulfús debió haberte enseñado que nunca debes bajar la guardia niña un descuido como ese te puede costar la vida- Se acercó a la inmóvil Sakura.

Tenía que agradecer que esa armadura la protegería e hiciera el daño mínimo, pero… si no hacía algo pronto.

-Ahora…- acumulo mucha más energía en la palma de la mano –Es hora de que me deshaga de ti de una vez por todas- lanzo una bola de energía que era el doble de grande que las demás y ahora no tenía fuerza para evadirla, siquiera para bloquéala fue en ese instante en que vio como si tuviera vida propia su espada salió de su funda y se elevó frente a ella cortando en dos la bola de energía desvaneciéndola.

Sakura estaba anonadada, su propia espada parecía que había cobrado vida propia para salvarla; todavía estaba flotando frente a ella pero dejo de hacerlo cuando la sostuvo de la empuñadura.

-Valla, valla, valla, no pensé en volver a ver esa espada nunca más-

-¿A qué te refieres- se puso de pie.

-¿Acaso no sabes la historia de esa espada?-

-¿Solo sé que es una espada que ha pasado por generaciones en los Kinomoto-

-Si ¿pero acaso sabes quien fue su primer dueño?- Al ver su cara dudosa prosiguió –Fue nada más y nada menos que Alucard, el creo esa espada, la verdad pensé es que pensé que había sido destruida junto con su cuerpo-

-_ahora lo entiendo, el espíritu de Alucard sigue en esta espada… Y me está protegiendo que no _– Pensó –_Alucard gracias, te prometo que no desperdiciare esta oportunidad que me das_- se puso en guardia sujetando la espada con fuerza.

-Veo que a la princesita le dio por sacar las garras esta vez ¿Cierto?-

-Búrlate todo lo que quieras Exus, luchare sin importar que y seré quien ría al último-

-jajajajajajaja no me hagas reír No puedes usar tus poderes ¿no es así?-

La princesa se quedó un poco estufada cuando escucho esto, pero no lo demostró; bueno era de suponerse que el sacaría esa conclusión al mandar a secuestrar a su hija, pero aun sin poderes iba a ganar, tenía que ganar.

-No importa si no tengo poderes te derrotare así solo tengo que usar las manos, te venceré-

Con esto se dio una batalla dadas con espadas, ambos les daban con todo, incluso salían chispas al chocarse, no parecía que fuera a terminar nunca, hasta que por un descuido de la castaña tuvo un tropiezo lo que le dio ventaja a Exus de desarmarla haciendo volar su espada dejándola clavada en el suelo a varios metros, le apunto el pecho con la suya.

-¿Una última cosa que decir? Antes de que te perfore el corazón-

-Sí que ella no está sola en esto- se oyó una tercera voz en la sala dirigiendo su vista hacia la ventana y allí parado en el marco se encontraba Shaoran lanzo una bola de energía que desarmo a Exus.

Este gruño entre dientes -¿Por qué siempre hay cada vez más y más estorbos en este lugar, son tan fastidiosos como un enjambre de mosquitos-

-¿Crees que dejaremos que te apoderes del mundo así de fácil, pues no, aquí hay mucha gente que está dispuesta a todo para impedirlo.

-Me da igual cuantos de ustedes sean- Levanto su mano apuntándolo con la palma –No dejan de ser un estorbo-

Lanzo una bola negra que Shaoran pudo esquivar dando un gran salto, aprovecho la caída para intentar atacarlo con su espada pero Exus también se aprovechó de eso dándole con una segunda energía.

-SHAORAN- grito aterrada Sakura.

Corrió a su encuentro y se agacho para examinar su posibles heridas.

-Estoy bien-

-Hay Shaoran, nunca debiste venir aquí-

- Y yo ya te he dicho que tú nunca vas a estar sola, quieras o no estamos juntos en esto-

-Shaoran- susurro conmovida.

-Ha pero que lindo resulta todo, los príncipes enamorados de nuevo juntos, por última vez, perdónenme si no me uno a su momento pero quiero evitar las desagradables náuseas y vomita- dijo con sarcasmo.

Los dos se levantaron poniendo en guardia.

-Perece que los dos desean morir al mismo tiempo, eso es aún más conmovedor-

-No te confíes, nosotros no planeamos morir- Shaoran –Pero si planeamos derrotarte en este mismo instante-

-Por favor se necesita más que un par de mocosos-

-¿Quién dice que solo seremos nosotros?-

La puerta fue derribada subiendo una cortina de polvo cuando se dispersó dejo ver a los seres del bosque armados y protegidos con armaduras, eran alrededor de 30 hombre y el grupo era encabezado por, Clow, Touya, Zulsús y Eriol incluso Kero estaba hay con una armadura especial que lo cubría casi todo el cuerpo.

-Me sorprende, ahora se creen mucho ¿No?- se rio –No me importa cuántos de ustedes sean no son más que ineptos que puedo aplastar en un instante-

-¿Así porque no te enfrentas a nosotros y veras que no será tan fácil- Touya.

-Me encantaría aceptar tu oferta Touya, pero aunque me gustaría divertirme con ustedes no quiero desperdiciar mis energías, todos mis mejores trucos los tengo guardados para la pequeña Sakura-

Le mando una desafiante mirada a la susodicha y por inercia Shaoran se posó delante de ella para protegerla.

-Lo sabía tienes miedo- Touya.

-Ha pero no se afligen aquí tienes algo con que entretenerte mientras tanto- chasqueo los dedos y desde el techo cayeron decenas de bultos negros; cuando aterrizaron en el suelo se levantaron dejando ver al resto de los habitantes del castillo.

Todos se descrestaron por como lucían las vampiros, estaban más pálidos de lo normal algunos tan delgados que podían verse los hueso y sus ojos estaban horriblemente rojos, más que vampiros parecían zombis.

-No puedo creer lo que les hiciste maldito, les arrebataste la energía- Zulfús.

-JAJAJAAJ así es, de algo tenía que alimentarme en todo este tiempo que estuve encerrado ¿no?, tengo que agradecerles de otro modo no podría hacer que estos idiotas siguieran mis órdenes-

-Eres un..- Sakura.

-ha, ha, ha si yo fuera tu tendría más cuidado con lo que digo, ese no parece ser un comentario apropiado para una princesa-

Gruño entre dientes.

-Con mi nuevo ejército se encargaran de ustedes y me dejaran eliminar a Sakura con Tranquilidad-

Los gurreros estaban muy tensos y ¿Por qué no decir algo alterados?, les resultaba difícil en especial para Eriol y Zulfús creer que tendrían que pelear contra los seres que estaban protegiendo y hora ayudaba al que los puso así.

-Tienen que pelear con ellos- les dijo Sakura sin quitar la vista del frente- pero no les hagan mucho daño si hay una forma de regresarlo a la normalidad lo are pase lo que pase-

-Bien como digas Sakura- Eriol.

Si y yo peleare contigo- Shaoran- Los dos juntos podremos contra él-

-Olvídate de so- Exus -esto es solo entre ella y yo-

-Ni lo sueñes-

-No puedes interferir en esto, esta es una batalla donde se decidirá el destino del mundo, todo está sucediendo tal como paso hace cientos de siglos, eternos rivales vuelven a encontrarse, es un ciclo que nunca termina, estoy seguro que tú tienes la misma idea que yo, Sakura; la única en este mundo que me puede derrotar eres tú y si no quieres que acabe con la vida de ese sujeto en un momento aceptaras un duelo uno a uno usando tus mejores conjuntos, Alucard seguro tendría la misma idea-

-Sakura no le hagas caso, te está llevando a una trampa-

Pero Sakura tal parece que no escuchaba nada parecía estar en un trance procesando todo lo que le dijo, sus ojos eran cubiertos por su filetillo dejando a la expectativo de lo que decidió, cuando sus ojos quedaron descubiertos estos mostraron algo de decisión y seriedad.

-Tiene razón, lo hare-

Se escuchó un exclamación general de las hadas y los amigos de la castaña.

-No seas ingenua Sakura, solo te lleva a una trampa- Touya.

-Tiene razón no es de confianza- Eriol.

-Puede que tengan razón, pero no van a negar que este es mi destino, no lo puedo evitar se supone que el descendiente de Alucard es el único que puede hacer el conjuro para detenerlo y toda mi vida he buscado mi objetivo en este mundo, incluso antes de perder la memoria me hice esta pregunta, había pensado que los demás solo me veían como fuente de poder, que me podían usar a su antojo y a pesar que he hecho nuevos amigos recuperar a mi familia y formarla mía, aun me sigue rondando esa pregunta en la cabeza- Hizo una pausa y levanto la vista para mirar a Exus frente a frente.

-Ahora sé que es lo que hace falta para estar tranquila, Alucard me confió a mí su legado; no me perdonare jamás sí sabe que lo he defraudado y lo mismo hubieran dicho toda la gente que han matado al abuelo de Shaoran, a mis padres, a todas esa hadas y vampiros que murieron por tu culpa, mi deber es impedir que su sacrificios sean en vano, por eso… Te derrotare con mis propias manos-

-Encantador discurso, como ya tomaste la decisión empecemos ya- levanto la mano para dar señal a los vampiros y todos montaron guardia.

Se formó por unos momentos, quizás minutos o quizás horas de un profundo silencio en el que incluso se podría escuchar una hoja caer, el suspenso fue más intenso en el mismo instante que trono los dedos y en tan solo un instante los dos bandos corrieron a enfrentarse.

La pelea se desato con ferocidad desde el inicio, los bandos intentaban destruirlos, los Vampiro trataban de clavarles las garras y colmillos, mientras que los demás solo tenían que encontrar la forma en como detenerlos.

Los tres únicos que seguían inmóviles en su lugar sin inmutarse de lo que les sucede alrededor.

Sakura y Exus parecían tener un duelo de miradas, mientras que Shaoran, seguía junto a ella no muy seguro de dejarla sola.

-Qué te parece si para nuestra épica batalla sugiero que cambiamos de ambiente- Exus.

-Como Quieras- se volvió hará el castaño –Shaoran por favor quédate y ayuda a todos-

-Lo que me estas pidiendo es algo muy difícil, Sakura no puedo y no quiero dejarte sola con él- Le tomo la mano cruzando sus dedos alzándolos hasta quedar a la altura de sus caras –No soportaría que algo malo te pasara-

-Ni yo tampoco soportaría que terminaran heridos ninguno, por favor quédate a ayudarlos-

El príncipe tuvo que tomar una gran bocada de aire para tranquilizarse y aceptar la decisión de su esposa, aunque fuera duro para él, sabía lo que era estar en su zapatos.

-De acuerdo- le acaricio la mejilla –Cuídate mucho-

-Tú también- Se besaron.

-Muy bien ya bañémonos- Exus.

Se separaron dándose una última mirada para después separarse hiendo cada uno a su lado Shaoran fue a socorrer a los demás mientras que Sakura se reunía con Exus cerca de la ventana.

-¿Ahora si podemos irnos?-

Asintió.

-Bien vámonos-

Con esto dicho salto por la ventana seguido por ella.

-Cuídate mucho Sakura- alcanzo a decir Shaoran antes de centrarse de nuevo en la pelea.

-Mocoso espero por tu bien que sepas lo que haces- Dijo Toya sin detenerse es su pelea –Te advertí que si no cuidabas a mi hermana te decapitaría-

-Yo tampoco quise hacerlo- Dijo haciendo lo mismo –Pero ella me lo pidió-

-No me importa, era tu deber cuidarla sin importar que, si algo le llega a pasar a Sakura por insignificante que sea te juro que…-

-Touya debes tener más confianza en Sakura- Clow –Ella sabe lo que hace, ya no es una niña-

-Además es la princesa y debe demostrar que es dicha del título- Zulfús –No perdamos la fe en ella-

-Sakura es la mejor, ojala que encuentre la manera de volver a mi padre a la normalidad- Eriol.

-Ni yo mismo puedo asegurar eso- Zulfús.

***1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1* Con Sakura y Exus *1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1***

Los dos se deslizaron por los tejados de las torres, Sakura, con el ceño fuñido ligeramente, estaba apoyada de un tejado inclinado y Exus estaba parado sobre una torre manteniendo un asombroso equilibrio con un solo pie.

-Llevo esperando siglos este momento- Exus –No sabes lo impaciente que estoy por ejecutar mi venganza-

-No te lo dejare fácil, tu reinado terminara aquí-

-Jajajajajaja eso ya lo veremos-

Los dos tomaron sus posiciones se formó un gran tención en el aire a lo lejos se venía acercando un pájaro que silbo y eso lo tomaron como la señal de inicio.

Los dos se atacaban sin miramientos se atacaban con todo lo que podían usando nada mas sus golpes, se desplazaron de un tejado a otro hasta que se detuvieron en un mismo tejado manteniendo su distancia del otro,

-Bueno esta pelea, a pesar de que la estoy disfrutando mucho, temo que ya viene siendo hora de terminarla-

Su estado no eran de los mejores; ambos mostraban heridas en su cuerpos, la ropa algo desgastada, pero Sakura era la que más se le notaba el cansancio por su agitada respiración.

-Lo mismo… (jadeo) … Digo yo-

Mostro un sonrisa ladeada –Creo conocer el método para terminar con esto de una vez- levanto el brazo y sin advertencia lanzo un bola de energía que apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar.

-Oye no es justo, se supone que era en igualdad de condiciones-

-¿Crees que eso me importa chiquilla?, aquí las únicas reglas para mi es que aquí hay un ganador que se quedara con todo y ese será aquel que logre eliminar a su oponente sin importar los métodos que use-

Dejos salir un leve gruñido entre los dientes –Eres un…-

-Como te dije antes, esto ya me canso voy a terminar con esto de una vez por todas-

Luego de esto el demonio se dedicó a atacarla con una lluvia de energías que Sakura solo se dedicaba a esquivar, hasta que llegó el momento en que después de esquivar la última; Exus aprovecho ese momento de distracción para propinarle un fuerte golpe en el vientre, Sakura perdió el equilibrio y rodo; estaba a punto de caer del tejado pero reacciono a tiempo para sostenerse de la orilla con las manos.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA; dime que se siente estar a un paso de la muerte- Se acercó a la orilla para poder pisarle una mano, haciéndola soltar un quejido.

-Cuando he ansiado este momento, tu bajo mis pies- giro su pie sobre su mano lastimándola más –Y ahora estas a solo un ataque de ser destruida- dejo salir una risita entre dientes –Una vez que termine contigo, me encargare también de que este mundo este repleto de oscuridad, caos y sangre y tus amigos serán los primeros en vivir ese infierno-

Sakura, esta vez soportando el dolor, levanto la mirada, desafiándolo cara a cara.

-Ha y se me olvidaba confesar una cosa antes de que mueras, pensaba que después de ti, tus amigos serían los siguientes en morir en mis manos, pero pensándolo bien tu hija será a siguiente-

Abrió los ojos como platos ante la confesión –N… N… No te atrevas a ponerle siquiera una mano encima a mi hija-

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA y ¿quién me lo va a impedir? ¡Su debilucho padre?, esa niña al ser tu hija eso la convierte en tu sucesora y por lo tanto una gran amenaza cuando crezca-

-Pues tendrás que matarme antes de siquiera pensar en ponerle un dedo encima-

-Claro, eso es justo lo que voy a hacer- Concentro una bola de energía en su mano – Hasta nunca princesa- la arrojo.

Todo ocurrió en un instante pero para Sakura fue como cámara lenta, en el instante en el que la bola de energía se aproximaba por inercia soltó una mano para lanzar su propia bola que neutralizo la de Exus creando una pequeña explosión.

Los dos estaban pasmados.

-Co… Co … ¿Cómo diablos hiciste eso?.

-Yo… Yo no lo sé- su cara de sorpresa cambio por una decidida –Pero no voy a desaprovechar esta oportunidad-

Tomo impulso de las mano para subir de nuevo al tejado y con eso también aprovecho para darle una patada que lo derribo.

-La suerte está de mi lado.

-(gruñido) veremos por cuanto tiempo.

De nuevo se desato una batalla, mas feroz y con igualdad de condiciones se disparaban una bola de energía tras otra pero ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a darse por vencidos, después de unos minutos Exus decidió tomar medidas drásticas.

De sus manos dejo salir un destello segador por unos segundos haciéndolo desaparecer de la vista de Sakura; miraba todas partes esperando un ataque sorpresa.

-¿Me buscabas?- escucho su voz desde arriba y no dudo subir la mirada, cosa que fue mala idea ya que se dirigía en picada hacia ella, solo tuvo tiempo de cubrirse.

***1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1* Dentro del castillo *1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1***

-Y con esto… Terminamos- dijo Touya dando el último golpe al último vampiro en pie.

Ya todos había terminado de pelear con el ejército de vampiros hipnotizados, todos estaban amarrados en grupos supervisados por los demás que se desocuparon antes.

-Pensé que nunca terminaríamos con esto- Eriol.

-Bien, ahora debemos irnos a buscar a Sakura de inmediato –Shaoran.

-Por supuesto que vamos hacerlo- Clow. -Pero primero hay que averiguar cómo podemos hacer que ellos vuelvan a la normalidad- refiriéndose a los vampiros.

-Creo que eso puede esperar ahora, el mocoso tiene razón vámonos con Sakura-Touya.

-No podemos dejar a un lado a ellos- Zulfús –no sabemos si pueden liberarse y de nuevo atacarnos, por lo que hay que asegurarse de que estén de nuestro lado-

-Además no hay de qué preocuparse, de seguro Sakura se está encargando de él ahora- Eriol.

Una explosión en el techo llamo su atención, esa explosión hizo un agujero de donde cayó un cuerpo hacia el suelo levantando polvo.

Escucharon una tos y después visualizaron la presencia de Sakura, todos se exaltaron al notar que la ultimas vez que tocio un hilo de sangre salió de su boca.

-SAKURA-

La multitud estaba preocupada, intentaron acercarse, pero los detuvo la figura de Exus cayendo del mismo lugar, justo frente a ellos.

-Bien, bien, bien, creo que ahora ya no eres la toda poderosa ¿he? Aun después de haber recuperado tus poderes sigues siendo una inútil-

Cundo estuvo junto a ella la agarro del cabello para levantarla, ignorando el quejido.

-Maldito, déjala ya-

La gente fueron a auxiliar a la castaña pero en un movimiento sorpresa Exus levanto su mano libre he inmediatamente todos empezaron a sentir como su cuerpo se inmovilizara miembro por miembro.

-Mal… Maldito- Shaoran.

-No puedo moverme- Eriol.

-Ya es suficiente de estorbos- Exus –Me tienen arto todos ustedes, no son más que molestos mosquitos.

Sakura aprovecho la oportunidad, libera sus manos para soltar una energía que le diera de lleno pero fue en vano ya que el solo la sujeto con su mano libre y la hizo desaparecer, la miro molesto y siguió hablando.

-Desde el un principio aclaramos que esta pelea era entre la chica y yo- La dejo caer al suelo con brusquedad.

-Y que decepcionante fue todo aun cuando haya recuperado sus poderes siguen siendo débil –Le dio una fuerte patada que la hizo rodar hasta chocar contra la pared.

-Déjala en paz- Grito Shaoran lleno de rabia e impaciencia, ¿Cómo es posible que la mujer que amaba estuviera sufriendo y el estuviera hay sin hacer nada? Esto sí que era humillante, había sido entrenado para defender a los que amaba y se dejaba detener por un estúpido conjuro.

Usando toda su fuerza tanto de la física como voluntad, el príncipe intento moverse y liberarse, al principio no logro nada, pero a los pocos segundos pudo sentir como sus miembros empezaron a responderle, pero era complicado es como si fuera un títere que quiere moverse contrario a los hilos que lo sostienen. Sin embargo las cosas se le complicaron otra vez, Exus se dio cuenta de sus intenciones por lo que reforzó el hechizo esta vez pudo controlar su cuerpo de manera que lo obligo a doblar el brazo hacia atrás-

-Haaa grr- se quejó de dolor.

-De verdad ¿Crees que un tonto humano se libraría de mi hechizo? Que ingenio igual que todos aquí que creyeron poder detenerme, por eso pagaran las consecuencias uno por uno después de que absorber su energía vital ustedes verán desde primer plano como acabo con la vida de este planeta para que solo haya oscuridad, sangre y tinieblas-

-No si podemos impedirlo-

-¿Y que van hacer ustedes, solo son solo unos inútiles buenos para nada-

Mientras Exus seguía hablando olvidándose temporalmente a Sakura, esta se iba recuperando de la ceguera que le provoco el último golpe, miro a su alrededor y descubrió que su espada estaba clavada en el suelo o pocos metros de ella, viajo su vista de nuevo hacia Exus y este seguía concentrado en su discurso noto como Shaoran y los demás tenían su atención en ella; les hizo una señal para que guardaran silencio y luego señalar su espada, indicando que quería llegar a ella.

Luego de eso se arrastró por el suelo llegando cada vez más a la espada.

-Y cuando termine con esto voy…- sus se interrumpió cuando noto que nadie le estaba poniendo atención ahora, solo miraban cierto punto detrás de él, cuando dio la vuelta descubrió así su juego.

-¿Pensabas escapar?.

Sakura se sobre salto al verse descubierta, vio a Exus en el momento justo cuando este le lanzaba una energía por lo cual tuvo que rodar para esquivarla.

-¿Por qué huyes? Cuando podríamos divertirnos un poco más.

La castaña prefirió no contestar eso lo que hizo fue levantarse y correr hacia la espada. Exus ya había adivinado sus intenciones lanzo otra energía evitando hacia que avance.

-¿Creí que quejas terminar con esto pronto?-

-y eso hare- se dio la vuelta para continuar.

-Que esto sea una muestra para todo aquel que se atreva a revelarse, hasta nunca-

Lanzo una bola a unos metros más arriba de ella provocando un derrumbe de rocas del techo cayendo justo encima de Sakura.

En el mismo minuto alcanzo a tomar la espalda con toda la intención de huir de ella pero ya era demasiado tarde, el derrumbe la alcanzo dejándola enterrada en cientos de escombros.

-NOOOO SAKURAA- Grito Shaoran.

-Jajajajaja por fin llegó el momento de que todo este mundo solo haya violencia, guerras y caos-

-MALDITO- Shaoran recibió un golpe de respuesta.

-Más te vale que a partir de ahora tengas cuidado con lo que me dices, si no quieres acortar tu vida-

-No me importa-

-Oh bien y supongo que a ninguno de ustedes tampoco – Miro a los demás –Les perdonare la vida si todos se arrodillas y me reconocen como su rey supremo-

-Antes muerto que terminar obedeciendo a un monstruo como Tu- Eriol.

-Nadie aquí te seguirá- Zulfús.

-Muy bien como veo que nadie aquí está conmigo, antes de que mueran me divertiré un rato con ustedes golpeándolos- Se dijo el monstruo que llevaba la cara de Diamante. Se la paso golpeando uno a uno sin darles la oportunidad de cubrirse o protegerse ya que estaban sometidos aun al hechizo paralizante.

***1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*Mientras con Sakura *1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1***

Sakura abría los ojos lentamente encontrándose que estaba en un espacio parecido a una habitación blanca y vacía.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- lo último que recordaba era que estaba siendo aplastada por unas rocas y después nada… acaso será… -

-Sera que estoy muerta y estoy cruzando-

-No claro que no estas muerta…- le hablo una voz masculina de algún lugar –al menos, no todavía-

-Quien está aquí, muéstrate ahora-

Y de la nada Alucard apareció frente a ella luciendo su brillante armadura plateada.

-Alucard… ¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Dónde estoy?-

-Estamos en tu sud- consiente es el único lugar en donde puedo llegar a ti mis mensajes, aunque sea inconscientemente… No te preocupes no estas muerta, solo quedaste inconsciente después del derrumbe aproveche el momento para hablar contigo y decirte que he estado observando-

-Bien si lo estabas haciendo me imagino que has de sentirte decepcionado, no pude salvar a todos, aunque he recuperado mis poderes, Exus tiene el suficiente para destruirnos a todos-

-Te estas equivocando en todo lo que has dicho, no podríamos estar más orgullosos por ti-

-¡Podríamos? ¿De quienes hablas?-

De repente junto a Alucard se materializaron frente ella sus padres Fuguitaka y Nadeshiko.

-Ma… madre? ¿Pa… pa… ¿padre? – sus ojos se aguaron.

-Hola hija me da mucho gusto verte-

-Madre-

-Los tres te vimos pelear y dagame decirte que estamos muy orgulloso de ti- Fuguitaka.

-Padre- una lagrima se le escapo pero se la limpio enseguida –Pero es tarde Exus me derroto y va a acabar con todos-

-Claro que no, aún es temprano para rendirse- Alucard –Aun te queda la última carta-

-¿De que estas hablando?-

-De que es hora de que utilices los poderes de tu espada y que uses el hechizo de sellado-

-Pero eso es imposible lo he intentado en la pelea, incluso trate de buscarlo en tu diario pero la página fue arrancada, no hay forma-

-No hasta ahora querida, precisamente a eso vine, llego el momento que te transmita mis poderes y conocimientos-

-Pero como y ¿Por qué hasta ahora?-

-La verdad es que tenía que esperar a que recuperaras tus poderes, fue una suerte de que te hayas recuperado antes de lo previsto-

-Tengo una duda una vez que derrote a Exus ¿Qué sucederá después? ¿Qué pasara con los vampiros? Y ¿Conmigo?-

Una vez que derrotes a Exus la paz volverá a tú mundo y en lo que respecta a ti y a los vampiros… Bueno… Eso a mí no me corresponde decidirlo… Temo que ya no está en mis manos-

-¿Pero por qué? Eres el rey-

-No hija él ya no lo es el rey-Fuguitaka

-Así es yo ya estoy muerto por lo que no debería importarme lo que pase en el mundo de los mortales- Alucard – Estoy rompiendo numerables reglas para poder ayudarte pero… Lo que pase con los vampiros después de esto ya no es mi problema, cuando todo termine serás la nueva reina y será decisión tuya lo que pase de ahora en adelante-

-Pero y si no puedo afrontar tanta responsabilidad? Y ¿Qué hay de mi familia?-

-Hija-Nadeshiko se acercó a ella –No te sientas insegura, encontraras la respuesta a tus problemas en el momento apropiado, ya lo veras

-Gracias… Sabes mamá, te extrañe mucho-

-Y yo a ti mi amor, estoy tan feliz de que sigas con tu vida, tienes buenos amigos, personas que te quieren y aman formaste tu propia familia, no dejes que Exus te arrebate todo eso, te esforzaste mucho para llegar hasta aquí no te dejes vencer-

-No, no lo hare, puedes estar segura de que ganare, gracias por todo-

-Te amo… Sakura-

Luego del encuentro madre e hija, las dos se retiraron unos pasos para que Alucard diera sus instrucciones .

-En este momento te voy a trasmitir mis poderes y mis conocimientos pero te prevengo de algo muy importante este conjuro, una vez lo uses, consumirá toda tu energía, por lo que solo tendrás una oportunidad; así que aprovéchala-

-Lo hare-

-De acuerdo- Alucard puso el dedo índice y medio juntos en la frente y antes de que algo pasara Fuguitaka dijo:

-Recuerda hija, toda la fuerza de la naturaleza está en una sola semilla que crece con la ayuda de la fuerza de la misma naturaleza-

-No lo olvidare padre gracias, adiós, nos veremos algún día-

-Muy bien empecemos y mucha suerte- Alucard.

De repente los dedos de Alucard alumbraron y Sakura de repente se sintió con mucha más energía y su cerebro se recargaba, abrió un poco los ojos y por un instante para ver por última vez a las personas de le dieron su origen en vida y después regresar al mundo real.

***1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1* Con Exus y los demás *1*1**1*1*1*1*1*1*1***

-Me estoy divirtiendo bastante con esto ¿No creen ustedes – Exus –Esto sería un buen calentamiento antes de iniciar mis planes de gobernar-

Exus había golpeado a todos en la sala una y otra vez hasta dejarlos en el suelo y aun sin quitarle el paralizante.

-Pero creo que ya es hora de que acabe con toda forma viviente en este mundo y empezare con todos ustedes ya-

Interrumpió su conjuro cuando escucho un crujido de las piedras entre los escombros donde debería estar Sakura y en segundo los escombros comenzaron a temblar y después hubo un estallido que mando a volar a todas las piedras dejando un campo abierto donde se mostros a una Sakura con el vestido negro que huso cuando era Esmeralda hasta sus ojos volvieron a ponerse rojos y esta vez en su espalda portaba un par de alas muy curiosas una era de murciélago mientras que la otra era blanca con plumas, todos se hubieran asustado pensando que de nuevo Sakura volvió hacer Esmeralda pero se tranquilizaron un poco cuando no reflejaban tanta ira y venganza como la última vez. Sakura seguía siendo la misma.

Los demás se quedaron sorprendidos y en especial Exus, al sentir su aura, sus ojos estaban serio, ya no se parecía en nada a la chica que enfrento hace poco, esa seriedad en sus ojos por un momento le hizo pensar que estaba justo frente a Alucard, por un instante quedo paralizado por el terror de estar justo frente a su peor pesadilla, pero luego se tranquilizó diciéndose a sí mismo que esa niña, abra regresado con nuevos poderes pero es no cambia nada, sus poderes seguían superando a los de ella por mucho.

-Valla, ya veo que decidiste uniste de nuevo en la fiesta? ¿o Aun no te quedaste satisfecha con la golpiza de antes?-

Sakura se hacía la sorda a sus palabras, sin ninguna indicio o señal de estar escuchando una palabra de lo que decía; en vez de eso con toda calma camino con sus pies descalzos hacia el grupo de vampiro atados e inconscientes.

Cuando estuvo a unos pasos de ellos levanto la palma para despedir un rayo de luz que se introdujo en sus cuerpos. Luego de unos segundos todos comenzaron a despertar casi al mismo tiempo despertando también de su trance, sus ojos habían vuelto a la normalidad, y mientras despertaban todos se hacían pregunta como Que hago? ¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¿Por qué estoy así?

Pero de repente todos callaron cuando notaron la presencia de Sakura quien se acercó para desatarlos.

-No se preocupen, estarán bien-

Volvió a caminar con toda calma pasando del lado de Exus sin dirigirle siquiera una mirada y este ya se estaba molestando por tanta impertinencia y de ser ignorado.

-Oye Mocosa quien te crees que eres para ignorarme de ese modo- Trato de tomarla del hombro pero enseguida noto que su aura era tan fuerte que le quemo la mano .

La princesa siguió su camino esta vez se detuvo junto a sus amigos y con un movimiento de mano enseguida todos recuperaron el control de sus cuerpos.

-Sakura- Shaoran enseguida se levantó y corrió hacia ella para abrazarla más ella no respondió el abrazo.

Mientras que los demás rodearon a la pareja para cerciorarse también que estuvieran bien.

-Qué alivio que estés bien-Shaoran - Me lleve el mayor susto de mi vida cuando vi que esas rocas caían sobre ti-

-Yo me alegro que a ustedes no les haya pasado nada grave- hablo por fin y deshizo el abrazo de su esposo alejándolo un poco de ella –Pero esto aún no ha terminado…- Se alejó un poco del grupo con la mirada fija en Exus –Aun no he terminado contigo-

-Ya me tiene arto todo esto- Exploto –Tanto amor y cariño, solo hace que me den ganas de vomitar, eres pero que un bicho molesto, por más que uno intenta aplastarte no te mueres, no me importa que ahora tengas nueva apariencia, jamás lograras derrotarme-

-Eso lo veremos – miro a los demás- ustedes manténganse fuera de esto.

-De nuevo con eso Sakura deja de ser tan testaruda-Clow.

-Así es, estuvimos a punto de perderte no podemos permitir que te pase algo más grave –Touya.

-Yo estaré bien, ya dije que esta es mi batalla y además ya no soy la misma de antes-

-La princesita quiere hacerse la fuerte ¿he?- se burló Exus-Veremos cuanto te dura esa valentía-

Exus hizo el primer movimiento abalanzase con un puño, Sakura no mostraba ningún indicio de querer esquivar nada, cuando el puño estaba a punto de llegar a ella abrió su ala blanca para cubrirse como escudo, esta además de protegerla la cubrió un aura blanca que le quemo el puño cuando hizo contacto.

Exus retiro su puño enseguida mirando con cierto asombro las quemadura de su mano viajo su mirada hacia la responsable.

-Eres una cobarde-sonrió de lado - no me digas que ahora que tener nuevos poderes eres capaz de derrotarme-

-Claro que puedo, soy la princesa de los vampiros.. pero antes fui una humana fui tratada como tal por casi toda mi vida y siempre fue rodeando de gente que en quiere de verdad como yo a ellos, luego viví como vampiro, al principio odie la idea pero después descubrí que ellos necesitaban mi ayuda y por ultimo fui cuidada como hada, me hizo dar cuenta de en mi corazón no todo era oscuridad como pensé que sería si era vampira o de cuando Diamante me hipnotizo… Fui criada en dos mundo diferente y a todos les he llegado a tener gran cariño… No solo porque viví hay sino que también en mi sangre corre la sangre de esos distintos mundos, todos son mi hogar y es mi deber protegerlos a todos de plagas molestas como tú-

-Eso quiero verlo-

Y así comenzó el segundo asalto, la pelea se daba con más ferocidad ya que esta vez ambas parecían estar parejas.

Hasta que por fin Sakura tomo ventaja y derriba a Exus apuntándole el cuello con la espada.

-Ya no tienes escapatoria Exus y todo esto se termina aquí y ahora-

-Q… Q… ¿Qué piensas hacer?-

-Terminar contigo de una vez por todas – retrocedió unos paso, levanto sus manos con las palmas abiertas.

-**Cuando el día se vuelve noche todo es oscuridad pero siempre hay una pequeña estrella que te hace la promesa de que llegara un nuevo día eliminando toda oscuridad…**

Ya Exus abrió grande los ojos ante el terror, esto para él era como un deja vu, esas eran las palabras para iniciar el hechizo que lo sacaría del cuerpo que poseyó y lo mandaría de nuevo a las entrañas de la tierra de dónde provino, tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes y hacer que la mocosa falle en su tiro ya que sabía que una vez lo lanzara pasaría un tiempo antes de que volviera hacerlo.

Diviso una ventana pocos metros de él mientras ellas hacia el conjuro seria la oportunidad perfecta para escapar, mientras se dirigía allá su paso fue bloqueado por energía que fueron lanzados por un grupo de hadas encabezado por Touya y Clow.

-No se metan en esto malditos-

Quería acabar con esos estorbos uno por uno pero si quería escapar tenía que olvidarse de eso y huir de ahí rápido y estaba caro que la ventana ya no era una opción, miro hacia el techo y vio el agujero que Sakura había hecho cuando cayó; es también podría ser una opción pero apenas iba en mitad de camino su salida también fue bloqueada.

Viajo su vista hacia la multitud hasta detenerse en Eriol, en un momento desesperado se aseguró de sacar todas sus armas; se acercó a Eriol para tomarlo de los hombros y dijo.

-Eriol hijo tienes que ayudarme-

-¿Por qué hay que ayudarte- dijo sin inmutarse.

-¿Cómo que porque? Tu eres mi hijo y yo soy el único familiar que te queda, por favor-

Eriol abrió mucho los ojos al descubrir que tenía algo de razón, el cuerpo de su padre estaba siendo ocupado por ese monstruo, por lo que el también terminaría destruido, no podría dejarlo morir así ¿Estaría haciendo lo correcto si lo dejara escapar?

-Eriol no caigas es su truco- Escucho a Zulfús y cuando volteo a él este lo miraba con el ceño fundido y preocupado –Sabes que Diamante preferiría la muerte que ha pedirle ayuda a alguien, en especial a su hijo-

-Tu cállate anciano- Exus –Eriol hijo escucha, soy tu padre, el hombre que e enseño todo lo que sabes-

-Te equivocas, mis maestros fueron Fuguitaka y Zulfús, lo único que pude aprender de ti es la lástima que puedo llegar a sentir por personas como egoístas como tú, nunca fuiste un padre, nunca lo fuiste incluso antes de que tú lo poseyeras-

-Recuerda que si yo muero tu padre también lo hará y te quedaras solo-

-Conmigo no va a funcionar ese chantaje, no voy a estar solo, tengo amigos y lo queda de mi familia que son Sakura y Touya, quiero mucho a mi adre aunque él no sienta lo mismo, pero tu buscaste este destino-

-MALDITOS SEHAN TODOS- exclamo.

-Ahora estaba rodeado, sin ninguna salida en el lugar justo para que Sakura le lanzara el hechizo.

-**Esa estrella se convierta en un rayo de esperanza que necesitan todos para eliminar aquello que nos estorba**- Ahora levanto los brazos y una esfera de energía se centró en medio de las palmas.

-Te ordeno que busques eso que me molesta y se atreva a meterse en mi camino, no te detengas por nada ni por nadie-

-No, espera – Pedía ya desesperado Exus –No sabes lo que haces-

-Sé muy bien lo que hago- dicho esto arrojo la esfera.

A medida que esta avanzaba adquiría más velocidad.

Exus en un momento desesperado trata de escapar por una de sus opciones, pero de nuevo fue bloqueado por una lluvia de disparos.

La esfera llego hacia su objetivo, había hecho que perdiera el control del vuelo y termino estrellándose contra el suelo y unas llamas blancas se esparcieron por todo su cuerpo.

El demonio gritaba y rodaba en el suelo en un intento inútil de apagarse pero las llamas solo se dispersaron más en su cuerpo ante la mirada de horror de todos en especial de la mirada de disgusto y tristeza de Eriol.

Sabía que era Exus el que sufría pero aun así no se le quitaba la idea de que era su padre el que se estaba pagando sus actos.

Llego el momento en que todo su cuerpo quedo cubierto por las llamas y despidió un destello acompañado de una explosión que levanto una nube de humo por toda la sala.

Cuando se disipo un poco todos visualizaron a Sakura en el mismo lugar arrodillada con le respiración agitada tratando de recuperar sus energías de ese último ataca, las alas se habían ido y su ropa y sus ojos habían vuelto a la normalidad.

El castaño sin pesarlo se acercó a ella para cargarla en sus brazos preocupado.

-Sakura ¿te encuentras bien?-

-(jadeo) Me (jadeo) encuentro bien (jadeo) solo necesito descansar-

-Fue fabuloso lo que hiciste- Clow.

-Eres grandiosa Esmeralda-Zulfús –Estábamos seguros de que lo conseguirías-

-No … No podría haberlo hecho sin su ayuda, en especial si Alucard no me hubiera ayudado no sé qué sería de ustedes-

-¿Alucard?- Shaoran -¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?-

-El me ayudó mucho en esta batalla, le debemos mucho-

-Me alegra que estés a salvo- Shaoran.

-También me alegro seguir con ustedes-

Ambos príncipes intercambiaron miradas hablando mediante ellas, todo lo que sentían, el alivio de que seguirían juntos y esta vez sin ningún obstáculo, lo felices que estaban de que por fin podrían pasar el resto de sus vidas procesando su amor entre ellos y su hija.

Ahora acercaron sus rostros para darse un leve beso que fue interrumpido por un fuerte carraspeo de Touya.

-Oye mocoso, sé que estas en todo tu derecho de besarla pero entiende que mi hermana se encuentra muy débil y eviten hacer esto en mi presencia-

Se hizo una carcajada general de todos ante las ocurrencias de Touya, pero Sakura noto que aún faltaba un integrante importante viajo su vista por todo el salón y encontró a Eriol apartado del grupo.

Este tenía una mirada perdida y nostalgia mirando la, ahora, cortina de humo en donde estaba el cuerpo de su padre.

-Padre (suspiro)… ¿Qué has hecho?-

Sintió una manos posándose en su hombro se volteó y descubrió que se trataba de la mano de Sakura quien estaba sonriéndole y detrás de ella estaba los demás también sonriendo.

-Tranquilo Eriol, no estás solo… Aun nos tienes a nosotros como familia, nunca te dejaremos solo-

Los dos intercambiaron miradas por un momento, el oij zafiro tomo la mano de su hombro sujetándola con fuerza buscando consuelo.

-Gracias, sé que intentas animarme… pero algunas veces, en especial en estos momentos no puedo dejar de pensar si… alguna vez mi padre me quiso-

-Eriol mira- dijo Sakura señalando hacia el centro del agujero que se formó de la explosión.

La hilera de humo estaba dispersan por completo dejando al descubierto el cuerpo inerte de Diamante.

-PADRE- Sin pensarlo Eriol bajo para examinarlo, Sakura quiso ir con el pero Shaoran y Touya le dijeron con gestos que no se acercara y fueron ellos los que acompañaron a Eriol para resguardarlo.

Una vez llego junto a él se incoó y lo levanto para hacerlo reaccionar.

-Padre, padre… reaccione padre-

Diamante empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente enfocando su mirada únicamente en el peli azul.

-E…Eriol ¿Eres tú?-

-Si padre ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Te sientes bien?-

-me siento muy débil… Mis… Mis… Mis fuerzas se agoraron por completo (tos) creo que… me… me llegó la hora-

-Dio toda su energía para que Exus se alimentara de ella y de hay obtuviera sus poderes- Explico Sakura desde su lugar-

-No te preocupes padre recuperaras tus fuerzas – Dijo preocupado –Solo necesitas descansar –

-Si descansar… Eso es lo que necesito… Descansar eternamente-

-En serio crees que vale la pena dejar que él recupere sus poderes- Touya –Él fue el responsable de todo esto quizás nos de problemas otra vez-

-Touya- Regaño Clow-

-No… -Diamante –Él tiene… Razón… No hago más… que causar… problemas-

-Te pondrás bien- Eriol.

-Hi… hijo… Esta es la… la despedida-

-No-

-Estas dentro de ese monstruo me hizo darme cuanto de los errores que he cometido (Tos) en mi vida y ahora me doy cuenta de que la única manera de remediarlo será… Será irme… de este mundo… así ya no… Ya no daré problemas-

-No padre, no te vallas, te pondrás bien, yo te ayudare a remediar todo lo que has hecho y todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras-

A pesar de que Eriol o derramo lágrimas, todos en la sala podían ver el profundo pesar y preocupación que transmitían sus ojos ante la idea de perder a su padre.

-hay Eriol… -Levanto la mano para pasarla débilmente por el cabello –Siento ser tanto problema para ti, sé que nunca te lo he dicho… pero eres mi gran orgullo… eres tal como tu madre quiso que fueras, ella también estaría muy feliz por ti-

-No sigas hablando padre o te cansaras más rápido-

-Ya he llegado al límite… ahora no me queda más que despedirme-

-Papa-

Diamante movió la cabeza hasta que su mirada choco con la de Sakura.

-Siento mucho… todos los problemas que te he causado… sé que no iré al mismo lugar que mi hermano y tu madre pero si me los llego a encontrar antes de que me valla al infierno… les pediré que me perdonen así como te pido que me perdones a mí-

-Yo ya lo he hecho y estoy segura que mis padres lo están haciendo ahora- Sakura.

-me alegra escucharlo- volvió su vista a su hijo –Siento no ver sido un buen padre para ti, cuando este en el otro mundo le diré a tu madre que la amas-

-no has sido un gran hombre, pero aun así te quiero papa-

-Te quiero hijo y sé que me harás sentir muy orgulloso…-

Luego de esto Diamante se sumergió en el sueño eterno y segundos después su cuerpo se desvaneció en pequeñas esferas de luces que se dispersaron por todo el lugar hasta desaparecer.

-Descansa papa- le dijo al vacío-

-lo lamento mucho Eriol- Sakura –Ahora entiendo lo que se refería la visión de Nesil me enseño se hizo realidad-

-Me da gusto y descuidad, él tenía que pagar sus fechorías y me siento muy feliz en saber que ya ha encontrado la paz consigo mismo antes de irse.

-Sí, eso es sin duda lo más importante- Clow.

-Bueno creo que ya es hora de irnos a casa-Shaoran y ustedes pueden venir con otros-Le hablo a los vampiros-

Estos se mostraron sorprendido por lo que dijo, murmurando entre ellos unos segundos hasta que se callaron y uno de ellos hablo.

-Majestad ¿Está segura de que quiere llévanos con usted? Después de todo no nos llevamos bien con las demás criaturas-

-Eso es una tontería, si yo estuve entre los humanos toda mi vida de seguro también lo harán ustedes, vámonos todos a casa.

-El grupo de Sakura, las hades y detrás de ellos lo vampiros salían de los terrenos de castillo, Por ahora se respiraba una tranquilidad en el ambiente, por lo menos así le pareció a Sakura que ahora estaba reposando con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su esposo que manejaba el Pegaso en tierra.

-¿te encuentras bien'- susurro Shaoran.

Asintió –Nunca me había sentido tan agotada, solo quiero dormir-

-Descuida tan pronto lleguemos a casa te harán tu té favorito y te iras a dormir con Nesil-

-ha sí, tengo tantos deseos de abrazar a mi niña-

Nadie más dijo nada en todo el transcurso; estaban por llegar al bosque con los demás hasta que divisaron la figura de Kaho corriendo hacia ellos y se mostraba aliviada cuando los vio.

-Eriol, chicos que bueno que los encontré-

-Kaho ¿sucedió algo?- Eriol.

-SI, Desde hace unos minutos las cosas en el bosque no se siente igual-

Todos se pusieron alerta y en especial Sakura que ya presentía lo que provenía.

-¿De que estas hablando? ¿Qué está ocurriendo?-Clow.

-Los animales estas huyendo aterrados, huyen de todas partes, el viento se puso muy rustico de repente y más adentro del bosque las plantas se están pudriendo, están perdiendo vida y este fenómeno se está esparciendo muy rápido y si continua así llegara al bosque de la hadas –

-Esto es horrible- Zulfús.

-¿Sabes a donde se origina este fenómeno? Shaoran.

Al parecer es del bosque de las pesadillas que se origina todo esto-

-No puede ser- Sakura –Debemos darnos prisa he ir a ese lugar-

-Si lo haremos- Shaoran- Pero tú te quedas aquí a recuperarte-

-No Shaoran esto es serio si este fenómeno es lo que creo que es todos estaremos en peligro otra vez-

-De todas maneras nosotros nos encargaremos de esto, tú ya hiciste demasiado-

-No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada hasta que haya terminado mi trabajo-

-Esta decidió Sakura no iras-

Sakura indignada frunció el ceño, silbo con los dedos fuertemente y lamo a Kero he inmediatamente su guardián se colocó al lado del Pegaso, se deslizo del asiento para montarse en su lomo.

-Andando Kero- el puma dorado corrió unos paso antes de alzar vuelo.

-SAKURA, SAKURA REGRESA AQUÍ AHORA… Demonios- el príncipe tampoco perdió tiempo para perseguirla en el aire.

-No puede ser que Sakura sea tan terca, tenemos que seguirlos- Touya.

Los demás no tuvieron más opción que seguirlos también.

-Sakura estas débil deberías dejarnos está a nosotros- Touya.

-No puedo tengo un mal presentimiento, es algo que me dice que valla a ese lugar, creo que puedo encontrar el lugar exacto en donde proviene el fenómeno-

-¿Sospechas de alguien?- Clow.

-Sí y creo que Exus regresara si no hacemos algo ahora-

-¿Cómo es posible esto' se supone que está muerto- Zulfús –Tu lo derrotaste-

-No lo mate, solo lo envié a las profundidades de la tierra donde pertenece-

-¿Y crees que está tratando de regresar?-

-Por supuesto miren lo que le está sucediendo al bosque-

Hicieron lo que dijo y notaron como la energía de las plantas y flores despedían su energía y a cada segundo empezaron a pudrirse y ese fenómeno se esparcía más y más de los alrededores del bosque de las pesadillas y también confirmaron lo que Kaho les dijo, los animales huían de algo despavoridos y alterados.

-¿Por qué está pasando todo esto?-

-Exus es un espíritu que se alimenta d las energías negativas del mundo y el bosque de las pesadillas esta impregnado de ellas, una de la razones por la cual esta así es porque ahí fue sellado Exus y contamino los alrededores-Zulfús-

-Así que al no haber mucha energía en ese lugar está devorando por los alrededores y si sigue así no quedara vida ni vegetación.

-hay que llegar cuanto antes al lugar en donde se está formando y destruirlo antes de que reúna la energía necesaria- Touya.

-Y saben dónde será?- Eriol.

-Presiento que será en el mismo lugar en donde se encontraba el árbol- Sakura –El árbol fue lo qué lo mantuvo encerrado y ahora que estas destruido es su única salida a este mundo-

-Entonces hay que darnos prisa- Shaoran

-Se dónde está, síganme- Sakura.

Sakura tomo la delantera para guiar a todos justo al centro del bosque donde se encontraba un árbol cortado y todos aterrizaron a su alrededor.

-Es aquí donde planea escapar, tenemos que destruir ese árbol ahora- Sakura.

-Pues entonces no perdamos más tiempo hagámoslo- Touya.

Todos prepararon sus mejores ataque, Sakura medito unos segundos y de nuevo se transformó en Esmeralda para preparase, pero nadie logro acercarse, sus ataques quedaron interrumpido por una fuerte sacudida en la tierra y después de unos segundos le siguió otra y esta vez consecutiva.

-Que es lo que está pasando?- Eriol.

-Creo que hemos llegado muy tarde –Clow.

Desde la raíces del árbol el lodo casi negro, la misma sustancia que salió del árbol al ser abierto, empezaron acumularse alrededor del árbol hasta convertirse en una masa que empezó a crecer más y más hasta que llegó a medir unos veinte metros de altura, después de eso empezó a tomar una forma curiosa al principio y luego empezó a tener sentido .

Tomo una monstruosa forma de un esqueleto con una especie de capa hecha del líquido que cubría casi la totalidad de su cuerpo.

En el momento que termino de formarse levanto la mirada mostrando sus ojos huecos iluminados por pequeñas llamas y mostraba una sonrisa con sus filosos dientes para después soltar una malévola carcajada que resonó por todo el lugar.

-Maldito- Murmuro Eriol entre diente, después de todo estaba frente al asesino de su padre, era tanto su rabia que no lo pensó dos veces antes de lanzar una bola de energía.

-Eriol no-

-Cuando la energía estaba en camino el monstruo levanto la mano y la arrojo como si se tratara de un molesto mosquito cayendo a metros de donde estaban ellos.

-Creo que es más fuerte- dijo la princesa vampiro.

Exus lanzó un grito ensordecedor y obligo a los demás cubrirse los oídos y a retorcerse del horror cerrando los oídos y arrodillándose

-HAAAA MI CEREBRO VA A EXPLOTAR- Dijo el oji ámbar.

-TENOMOS QUE RESISTIRLO, SOLO NOS ESTA DISTRALLENDO- Clow.

La oji esmeralda trataba de soportar el horrible grito para sacar la espada de su funda, lo congio pero el grito había cesado, cuando levanto la vista para ver lo que sucedió…

Una mano grande y esquelética iba justo hacia ella, todo fue muy rápido que apenas tuvo tiempo de pensar en lo que sucedía; pero cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba siendo sujetada por esa mano que la levanto hasta ubicarla en la altura de su cara.

De nuevo rio –Ahora si te llego la hora- Apretó la mano –Te aplastare como a un inepto-

-Suelta a mi nieta ahora mismo- Clow y unos cuantos grupos de hadas se le fueron encima, pero Exus los trataba como ineptos y como movimientos final agito su brazo libre creando una fuerte ráfaga que los mando a volar, pero consiguieron detenerse en el aire.

-Basuras-Exus.

En un nuevo intento Eriol le dijo a los vampiros.

-Escuchen todos no podemos quedarnos aquí viendo como ese monstruo maltrata a Sakura hay que hacerle pagar todo lo que nos ha hecho así que taquemos después diferentes lugares-

Siguiendo las instrucciones de Eriol Los vampiros también intentaron un ataque aérea peor termino con el mismo resultado que el primero.

La descendiente de Alucard hacia todo lo posible por liberarse, aprovechaba que la mano en donde sostenía la espada estaba libre para clavársela-

-Es inútil que sigas haciendo eso yo no siento nada así como tú tampoco lo harás dentro de poco –Hizo más presión en su agarre.

-HAHAHAHAHa- Gritaba del dolor.

-Si ese es grita, grita todo lo que quieras-

-Ya basta- Dijo el príncipe dispuesto a acercarse.

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte o acabare con ella en tan solo un instante-

Relincho entre dientes.

-Sabia decisión, ahora largarte de mí vista- de nuevo agito su mano para golpear al Pegaso y hacer que este perdiera el equilibrio para hacer caer a Shaoran.

La oji verde vio con horror la escena trato de llamarlo pero solo se escuchó un murmullo por la escases de aire en sus pulmones, pero fue grande su alivio cuando diviso a Eriol atraparlo en medio de la caída-

-Sha, Sha… Shaoran-

-Hay no te preocupes dentro de poco te hará compañía…. En el otro mundo- Hizo más fuerte su agarre con las manos con las dos manos.

-HHHAAAAAA-

-JAJAJAJAAJA- al parecer si tenías fuerzas para gritar… Pero ya veremos hasta cuanto-

La castaña estaba buscando una manera de zafarse del agarre hasta que vio que todo era inútil. ¿Así terminaría todo? ¿Iba a morir asfixiada mientras observada a Exus como aplastaba todos los intentos de ataque de sus compañeros, lastimándolos cada vez más?

Era algo tan imponente, pero por más que lo deseara no podía usar su magia.

Fue en su último intento que sintió que su collar se le resbalada por el pecho consiguió atrapar el dije justo antes de que este callera y el dije callo junto a la empuñadura y entonces algo curioso paso.

El dije soltó un brillo cegador que llego a toda la zona. La ceguera había hecho a Exus liberar a Sakura de su agarre para protegerse los ojos y mientras caía no parecía importarle mucho a Sakura que miraba en trance, su dije y su espada; preguntándose el por qué tuvieron esa reacción.

Afortunadamente para ella Kero logro recuperarse a tiempo para rescatarla.

La princesa no se dio cuenta de que estaba en el suelo sino hasta que lo estuvo.

-Te lo agradezco mucho amigo-

Volvió a prestar atención al dije y a la espalda, en especial a la empuñadura haba algo que no había notado antes justo en el centro había un hueco que tenía una forma de una estrella de 6 picos igual que su dije parecía la pieza de un rompecabezas ¿Acaso existiría una conexión entre su dije y su espada?

_busca la fuerza dentro de tu propio ser, hija, busca en el corazón bueno y noble en ti y en los demás, porque así como cada semilla tiene el poder y la magia de la creación, así la tienes tú y cada creatura viviente en este mundo, piensa en esto que te acabo de decir porque solo así encontraras la solución_

-Ahora todo tiene sentido en las palabras de mi papa estaban las respuestas e conjuro de sellado estuvo conmigo todo este tiempo-

-Tu mocosa, no escaparas- Exus de nuevo ataco con sus manos tratando de atraparla de nuevo pero su intención no fue realizada ya que el enorme puma puso entre su ama y la mano para detenerla con su boca con algo de trabajo.

-No molestes mugriento gato- Sacudió la mano para que lo soltara y la castaña fue a socorrerlo.

-Kero ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Esto ya me está cansando; ya ríndanse saben que no pueden conmigo, nuca me vencerán-

-Te equivocas si hay un modo de derrotarte y te lo demostrare-

-No me hagas reír, tan desesperada estas por vivir más tiempo que ya te estas volviendo loca-

-Sigue riendo que veras como seremos nosotros quienes rían al último; kero –

La esmeralda volvió a montar en el felino y alzo vuelo.

-No puedo arriesgarme a que algo salga mal a esta distancia- Pensó mientras subía –Tendré que correr riesgo y ojala funcione-

Una vez estando ubicada en el aire un poco más arriba de su cara miro de nuevo el dije y su espada para después incrustar el dije en el hueco y como supuso encajo a la perfección y en seguida la espada negra cambio de su color negro a plateado y la empuñadura ahora estaba adornada con una lianas que salían de la estrella.

-Ya es hora-

-Lindo juguete ¿Qué piensas hacer con eso'-

-Pienso hacer esto-

-Salto desde el lomo de Kero, al principio cualquiera pensaría que era para clavarl la espada mientras cae en picada en cambio no fue asi… Al dejarse caer hizo que su aterrizaje fuera directamente en su boca, practicamnete fue devorada. Se ecucho una exclamación general y muchosde los precentes se quedaron en shop en especial a Shaoran, Eriol, Touya, Clow y Zulfús.

-Jjajajajajaja, valla sabia decisión princesa- dijo Exus con gran satisfacción, al fin supiste lo que era bueno para ti-

-Eres UN MALDITO- Exclamo un realmente furioso Shaoran –Juro que me las pagaras-

-Valla aún quedan obstinados porque no mejor sean igual de inteligentes que la descendiente de Alucard y dejan que los mate-

-Nunca nos vamos a rendir- Eriol.

Todos se concentraron sus ataques en el mismo blanco sin embargo ya todo era inútil.

-JAJAJAAJAJ Al fin llegó la hora de que todo esto sea mío jajajajaja-

La hadas y los vampiros solo se quedaban a escuchar cómo se burlaba.

Exus estaba a punto de hacer su primer movimiento hasta que de la nada de su cabeza broto una pequeña rama, él también lo noto y se la quitó como si no tuviera la menor importancia.

En el segundo intento le salió otra rama y esta vez de su hombro mientras trataba de quitársela de otra parte se salió otra y así le empezaron a brotar plantas de todo el cuerpo.

-¿Qué sucede ¿Qué diablos es esto?-

Los demás entendieron enseguida de que tal vez esto haya sido obra de la castaña.

-Todos andaba ataquemos- dijo Shaoran que hizo el primer movimiento subido al Pegaso negro, lazo una energía que hizo daños. Poco a poco se fueron uniendo todo el grupo más confiados atacaron con todas sus fuerzas.

-Exus trataba de defenderse , no obstante por unas lianas que también salían de su cuerpo y se clavaban en la tierra, estaba totalmente inmovilizado no dándole otra opción que recibir los ataques. Después de un rato ya estaba totalmente agotado de luchar y herido ahora desde la tierra grandes y delgados troncos empezaron a brotar rodeándolo.

Una luz blanca destello en el centro de su cuerpo salió en forma de esfera; no fue sino hasta llegar al suelo que exploto con burbuja y de hay aparición Sakura con una nueva apariencia.

Ahora lucía un vestido rosa con vuelos y sosteniendo su reluciente espada plateada.

-Ya viene siendo la hora de que pagues todas tus fechorías-

Los dos se intercambiaron miradas por una facción de segundos antes de hacer su siguiente movimiento.

Levanto la mano abierta para luego cerrarla en puño y de inmediato los troncos empezaron a doblarse y a enredarse entre ellos en forma espiral cubriendo por completo a Exus dejando solo un hueco que dejaba ver su cabeza.

-Maldita Esmeralda me las vas a pagar- Exus.

-Para tu información mi nombre es Sakura y me asegurare que ya no hagas ningún daño-

La ultima que vio antes que los troncos se cerraban por completo fueron sus ojos con destellos de furia y con esto se terminó…

Frente a ellos había una torre de madera de raíces grandes muy simple pero Sakura se encargó de decorarlo.

Acaricio el tronco con su mano y en seguida empezaron a brotar ramas grandes y después empezaron a nacerle las hojas y por ultimo flores y frutos y todo ese espectáculo fue acompañado por un hermoso amanecer las plantas de los alrededores también volvieron a germinar.

-(suspiro) Al fin… Todo termino- susurro mientras caía de rodillas.

En segundos fue rodeada por todos.

Sakura ¿te encuentras bien?- Pregunto Eriol ayudándola a levantarse

-Si me encuentro muy bien-

-Que alegría- Clow –Entonces ¿Ya todo acabo?- La vio asistir -¿Y descubriste cómo?

-En el momento en que descubrí que el dije de mi padre encajaba en un agujero de la espada lo entendí todo, las palabras del conjuro brotaron en mi mente como si ya lo supiera de memoria, medite las últimas palabras que dijo mi padre y todo tuvo sentido para mí, no podría haber hecho esto yo sola necesitaba las fuerzas de todos para hacer el hechizo, Admito que cometí un error al intentar detener a Exus por mi misma he estado creyendo que hice todo por mi cuenta pero sin embargo contaba con la ayuda de mis amigos y puedo hacer lo que sea con ellos a mi lado, entre todos hemos conseguido sellar a Exus-

Y no se hicieron esperar las felicitaciones en general y después las alabanzas y felicidades.

La oji verde había notado la ausencia de su esposo busco por los alrededores hasta que lo vio abriendo paso en la multitud.

Tan pronto como sus miradas se conectaron todo perdió sentido excepto los sentimientos que se intercambiaban por sus miradas.

La princesa se soltó del agarre de su abuelo y su primo para caminar a su encuentro se detuvieron una frente al otro por unos momentos y sin aviso Sakura paso los brazos por su cuello y el por la cintura para luego besarse profundamente . El beso se extendió por demasiado tiempo pareciera que sus labios querían recuperar el tiempo que estuvieron separados. Una vez terminado el beso de nuevo intercambiaron miradas con las frentes juntas.

-Lo lograste- susurro el oji ámbar.

-Si- dijo también en susurro –Al fin todo termino-

Se separaron un poco sin romper el contacto con sus manos.

-Ahora Exus ya no representara un peligro para ninguno de nosotros- le hablo a todos.

-¿Cómo puedes estar segura de eso?- Zulfús.

-Tiene razón antes Exus estuvo encerrado en un árbol y lo liberaste- Eriol -¿Qué nos puede asegurar que no vuelva a escaparse de su prisión-

-Yo me encargo de eso- Les mostros a todo su espada –Esta espada fue forjada por Alucard con el fin de que sus generaciones futuras continuarán su legado como guardianes del sello. Esta espada es la única que puede abrir y cerrar a Exus en su prisión por lo tanto…-

Las plantas de sus manos empezaron a despedir calor sostuvo la espada con ambas manos y en segundos la espada empezó a deformarse hasta llegar a convertirse en líquido.

-La única manera de evitar todo es eliminar la llave y al no existir llave sus posibilidades de escapar son nulas, Exus estará sellado para toda la eternidad-

Hubo una exclamación de festejo de parte de todos.

-Ahora sé que podremos vivir en paz- Clow.

-Pero… -Zulfús estaba serio -¿Qué sucederá con ellos?- señaló las sombras debajo de los árboles

El aire de festivo se evaporo; todos miraron las sombras debajo de los arboles donde se encontraban l resto de los vampiros tratando de protegerse del sol.

Los demás estaban con la incertidumbre de saber que planeaba hacer Sakura con ellos y vieron con atención como la castaña caminaba hacia ellos sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

Cuando estuvo frente a ellos ladeo un poco la cabis mientras sonreía.

-Hay que irse-

Ahora fue una exclamación general.

-De, de, de que estas hablando Sakura?- Shaoran.

-Los vampiros tienen que irse a otro lugar, son lo que son por naturaleza y lamentablemente eso no permitirá convivir con otras creaturas; en especial con los humanos; el destino quiso que fueron así a través de los siglos y no hay manera de que sea de otra forma; no ay nada que pueda hacer-

-¿Los estas desterrando?- Eriol.

-No exactamente, estoy segura que en el mundo hay un lugar donde puedan vivir en paz, un lugar donde pueden aparentar ser como los demás, ya es un poco tarde de reiniciar aquí-

-Pero si ellos se van… Tu…- Clow.

-Eso significa que ¿Tú también Sakura?- Touya.

-No, Sakura no lo permitiré- Shaoran.

-Sería un gusto para nosotros que nos acompañaras princesa-Zulfús –O debería decir reina Sakura-

-¿Disculpe?-

-Sí, has demostrado todos los requisitos para ser una reina, fortaleza, decisión, liderazgo y muchas cosas más- Zulfús separo un poco las palmas de la manos mirándose una a la otra y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aprecio una corona de oro con incrustaciones de diamantes y rubíes y encabezando la punta había una esmerada en forma de luna.

-Una corona digna de una reina, que ha pasado de generaciones por las reinas… Y ahora te pertenece-La poso en su cabeza.

Se hoyo un aplauso general por parte de los vampiros al saber que por fin su ahora reina estaría con ellos mientras que en el grupo de las hadas nadie parecía muy contento; en especial Shaoran y los demás.

La castaña en todo este tiempo había mantenido sus ojos cerrados, como si estuviera meditando su próximo movimiento y fue para sorpresa de muchos, quitarse la corona, Todos estaban a la expectativa de lo qué haría ahora.

-Lo lamento enserio Zulfús- se dio la vuelta para hablar con los vampiros- lo lamento por todos ustedes pero yo ya no puedo ser su reina-

-¿Pero de que estas hablando Sakura, lo demostraste- Zulfús.

-Ya no puedo ser una reina sin poderes-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Eriol.

-Al sellar a Exus use toda mi magia y al destruir la espada también selle mis poderes-

-Quieres decir… Que ya no eres un vampiro?- Shaoran.

Asintió –Y por no creo que los vampiros merezcan a un individuo sin poderes como su líder-

-Pero entonces de nuevo el trono estará vacío y es posible que nunca más tengamos a un rey-

-Se equivocan ustedes merecen a alguien que si tenga madera de líder, alguien que conozca, entienda y sepa liderar con los vampiros, es alguien que muchas veces me ha dado muy buenos concejos mientras entrenaba para princesas, lo que es ser muy buena reina y en la batalla nunca dejó de estar atento a ellos y ese alguien es… Eriol-

El nombrado abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡¿QUË?!- escalmo el oji zafiro.

-Tu eres el indicado para ser el nuevo rey de los vampiros- dijo poniéndose al frente.

-Pe… pero Sakura que tonterías dices yo no de un linaje real y además tampoco tengo la manera de la luna-

-el liderazgo no se debe decidir por una marca o por la sangre importa las intenciones y lo bien que conozcas a tu pueblo esas son las claves para un liderazgo-

-Tal vez… viajo la mirado por el grupo –pero si no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para liderar-

La oji verde trato de darles ánimos a su primo tomándolo de los hombros.

-Sé que tú puedes, además velo de este modo, somos primos después de mi eres el siguiente sucesor al trono-

-Sí, y tú has demostrado ser tantas cosas que te hacen digna de una reina como dijo Zulfús-

-Tal vez, pero tú conoces a los vampiros mejor que yo, has vivido en su mundo y por lo tanto es mejor que tú seas su rey, ellos te conocen mejor que yo y yo sé muy poco de ellos por lo tanto confiaran en ti, no hay nadie mejor para este puesto-

-Con un poco de tiempo tú también podrías saber mucho de nosotros-

-Yo ya conozco a un mundo es el lugar donde debo estar – llevo su mirada hacia donde estaba Shaoran de nuevo para un rápido intercambio de miradas antes de que volviera a girar a Eriol-

-Este es mi lugar Eriol, no abre nacido aquí, pero me crecí aquí, es donde tengo muchos recuerdos, aquí viví las experiencias que me ayudan hacer la persona que soy ahora y todavía me falta mucho por aprender y sé que este mundo me enseñara mejor que en tu mundo Eriol y este mundo me necesita más que a ustedes, es el que considero mi hogar, mi verdadero hogar, es donde está toda la gente que amo y que me aman- Se apartó de su primo para ir a los brazos de Shaoran escuchándose un aplauso general.

-Mi hogar esta con Shaoran y Nesil y ya tengo un reino que dirigir y es el que está junto a ellos ¿Aun no crees que puedes manejar el título de rey?-

El oji zafiro parecía meditar todas sus palabras mirando hacia todos los vampiros, las hadas y por ultimo a Sakura.

-Aun no lo sé-

-Bien- camino para detenerse justo al frente de los vampiros –Quien está de acuerdo en que Eriol sea su nuevo rey-

Por unos segundos de silencio, después un solo aplauso que fue acompañado de otro y así siguieron todos los vampiros afirmando la pregunta.

-Ves ¿Sigues creyendo que no puedes?-

-Anda amigo lo harás bien- Shaoran.

-Yo sé que puedes primo- Touya.

-Sabes que… De acuerdo acepo ser el rey-

-Bien- lo abrazo –Estoy segura de que lo harás bien-

-Eso espero-

-Sakura tiene razón- Zulfús –Tomaste la decisión correcta –Hizo el mismo movimiento con las palmas y en seguida una segunda corona apareció con las mismas incrustaciones de diamantes y rubíes con la gema verde, solo que esta era más grande; la corona del rey.

-Si me permite- Sakura.

-Adelante-

Sakura tomo la corona acercándose con paso seguro a Eriol.

-Esto ahora es tuyo-

Asintió.

-Bienvenido Rey Eriol- le coloco la corona.

-Muchas gracias- de nuevo los aplausos esta vez general (N/A: Si que han aplaudido mucho )

Luego de la coronación todos incluyendo a los vampiros, decidieron irse primero al campamento donde están las hadas y la gente del pueblo y pasaron los siguiente días ayudaron a la gente a reunir los materiales necesarios para reconstruir el pueblo. Una vez ya reunido lo necesario y ya habiendo elegido el lugar en donde construirlo llego el momento de la partida. Los vampiros estaban apuntando de partir a una tierra donde no sean conocidos.

Eriol estaba encabezando el grupo junto a Kaho, se acercó a Sakura que encabezaba su grupo llevando en brazos a Nesil y Shaoran abrazándola por los hombros.

-¿Segura que no quieres irte con nosotros?- Pregunto Eriol en tono burlón-

-jajajaja Eriol ya sabes que este es mi lugar-

-Si lo siento solo bromeaba, me dio gusto haberte encontrado de nuevo prima-

-A mí también, creo que fue bueno estar en mis raíces por un tiempo –

Asintió.

Ojala que sean felices en su vida a partir de ahora- Zulfús.

-Espero que ustedes también –Shaoran –Gracias por todo-

-No gracias a ustedes por haber nos dado un hogar, una identidad y una vida- Eriol.

-Tal vez no seas la reina Sakura, pero todos aquí te recordaremos como una reina- Eriol.

-Yo también-

-Nosotros también tenemos que irnos – Irían.

-Sí, también es momento de iniciar de nuevo- Shaoran.

-Fue un placer haberte conocido también abuelo Clow – Sakura.

-El gusto fue mío de saber que tengo una nieta muy fuerte, que seas muy feliz hija-

-Cuídate mucho hermano, solo espero que no le des muchos problemas a Tomoyo ¿Entiendes?, si Tomoyo me llama diciendo que la trataste mal yo misma me encargare de darte tu merecido-

-Si claro- dijo con sarcasmos, tomo a la susodicha de la cintura –Debería ser el que te diga todo eso, vigila bien a ese mocoso porque si me entero de algo sospecho yo mismo me encargare de hacerles pagar-

-Creí que esta discusión era entre hermanos- Shaoran.

-Tiene razón Toya deja de ser peleonero- Tomoyo –Espero que sean felices a partir de ahora-

-Nosotros te decíamos lo mismo cuídate de mi hermano-

-Mira quién habla-

-jijijiji lo tendré en cuenta muchas gracias y pequeña Akane me dio mucho gusto ser tu niñera, nunca cambies, sigue siendo igual de adorable-

-Si lo hare, gracias por aguantarme cuidándome todos estos años y a usted también señor Clow por enseñarme lo que pudo de mis poderes-

-Úsalos con provecho y sigue practicándolos-

La niña asintió; por otro lado.

-Están seguros de que no quieren acompañarnos al castillo –Les pregunto el príncipe a los padres adoptivos de Sakura.

-Estamos segurísimos, un castillo es demasiado lujo para nosotros- Rubí.

-Preferimos nuestra vida en el campo con nuestro ganado y cosechas y eso no se cuentan sola- Diego.

-Los voy a echar mucho de menos- Sakura .Cuando podamos los visitaremos sin falta, me encantara también ayudarlos como en los viejos tiempo-

-Ven a visitarnos cuando quieras hija- Rubí –Las puertas de la casa estarán siempre abiertas para ti y tu familia-

-Oye niño cuida muy bien a nuestra hija y nieta- Diego.

-Descuide señor ellas están en buenas manos; bueno ahora si tenemos que irnos-

-Los extrañare a todos- Sakura.

Después de esa despedida cada quien tomo si camino.

Los vampiros con su nuevo rey se fueron a un rumbo indefinido, nadie sabe a dónde fueron prácticamente desaparecieron de la faz de la tierra.

Las hadas permanecieron en el bosque esta vez diciéndole adiós al liderazgo de Clow empezando con Touya como nuevo líder junto a su ahora esposa Tomoyo.

Diego y Ruby, bueno como ya dijeron antes volvieron a su casa a seguir con sus vidas con mejor vegetación ahora que ya no existe un bosque de pesadillas.

-Ahora bien con Sakura y Shaoran no fue muy diferente, decidieron dejar los terrenos donde estuvo su castillo como un monumento que les recodara para siempre a los héroes que los salvaron y reconstruyeron el pueblo en el lugar que fue destruido por los vampiros hace años.

Todo fue construido se celebró una gran fiesta que duro 7 días y noches, había muchas cosas que celebrar; un nuevo comienzo, un nuevo futuro y por supuesto un nuevo reinado.

El reinado de Shaoran y Sakura y la princesa Nesil.

Los príncipes ahora reyes contemplaban desde el balcón la fiesta del pueblo en compañía de Akane y Nesil, esta última en los brazos de su padre

Los dos intercambiaron miradas y después se besaron, volvieron su vista a la fiesta.

-Solo míralos- Shaoran?- Es la primera vez desde que recuerdo que celebramos con este

-Sí, para mí también es la primera vez, de nuevo siento que estoy en casa- suspiro - Ojala que Eriol, Touya y los demás la estén pasando tan bien como nosotros-

Lo último que supo de ellos fue que Eriol y los demás habían podido encontrar un lugar donde pudieron mesclase sin problemas con los habitantes, aunque todavía les costaba un poco ocultar sus instintos pero tanto Zulfús y él estaban seguros que encontrarían la solución, pero estaba haciendo un gran trabajo en su papel como rey y Zulfús decía que estaba orgulloso de los dos, eso fue lo que le dijo su último mensaje.

Por otra parte estaba Touya, en su última carta mencionaba que todo iba estupendo en el bosque y que además Tomoyo ya se encontraba embarazada, todo por ahí también se encontraban muy contentos también.

-Los extraño mucho-

-Algún día volveremos a verlos, algún día, estoy seguro de que están viviendo muy felices-

-Como lo haremos nosotros?-

-Por supuesto, solo prométeme tu que a partir de ahora; pase lo que pase lo resolveremos todo juntos-

-Lo prometo, aprendí mi lección, siempre estaremos juntos-

Shaoran acerco su cara a su oreja, respiro aire para luego susurrar.

-Mi amor por ti es tan grande Sakura-

-¿Que tan grande?-

-Pueda...-

-Anda dímelo-hizo un puchero.

-Bien, mi amor por ti es mas grande como el universo-

-El mío por ti es más grande que el infinito-

-Creo que lo nuestro nunca tiene límites -

-No, nunca los tuvo y nunca los tendrá

Volvieron a besarse.

Después de eso Sakura y Shaoran reinaron con sabiduría y como dijeron estando juntos en las buenas y en las malas. Sakura no volvió a saber de su hermano y su primo después de eso, nadie supo del paradero de los vampiros y las hadas después de la batalla.

Y así pasaron los años, las décadas y los siglos hasta que la historia de la batalla más grande del mundo no paso de ser una leyenda

ahora mucho considerarían a los vampiros, las hadas y la historia sobre una poderosa reina que derroto al demonio de la tierra no eran más que un mito que se relata de generaciones.

Tal vez la gente ignoran que todavía los vampiros y las hadas estén entre nosotros.

Quien sabe en estos tiempos si sea verdad o no eso, tal vez te lo preguntes si llegas haber una sombra humana caminando por tu casa en medio de la noche, o si descubres que algo que perdiste apareció o cuando veas un árbol grande. O aún mejor que encuentres a alguien con una misteriosa marca en forma de luna.

Tal vez algunas de estas cosas te hagan pensarlo mejor cuando escuches esta historia.

_**Fin….**_

_**HOOOOLAAAAAAA; HOLA A TODO EL MUNDO, YA VOLVI ME EXTRAÑARON PORQUE YO SI A USTEDES.**_

_**Otro fic que ya se acabó **__** pero miren el lado positivo ya todas sus dudas han acabado los misterios fueron resueltos y a nadie más le dará un infarto por saber lo que pasara jejejejejejeje.**_

_**POR LO TANTO ESTO ES MOTIVO PARA CELEBRAR SIIII (Trompetitas de confeti y silbatos) **_

_**Es el segundo fic que termino, la verdad es que también es un alivio haberlo terminado después de tanto tiempo. También tenía pensado dividir el capítulo y dejarlos con la incertidumbre un poco más, no sé qué mosquito bueno me pico para que cambiara de idea pero lo hizo.**_

_**Espero muchos reviews ya saben que me emociona publicar capitulo nuevo pero más me emociona es leer sus comentarios son mi verdadera inspiración.**_

_**Les recuerdo que para la semana que viene escribiere el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic y sé que es triste cuando se acaba un fic yo he pasado por eso al igual que ustedes pero al menos con este nuevo fic intentare llenar el espacio que nos dejó este, a mí también me resulta un poco increíble que haya terminado por fin con este. Fue mi primer fic después de todo**_

_**Bueno sin decir más me despido, fue un gran placer haber escrito este fic y saber que les dio mucha dicha leerlo.**_

_**PD: Lo lamento de veras si llegan a encontrarse con muchos errores ortográficos, lo leí dos veces y por alguna razón no puedo evitarlos, ya me han dicho esto en la última actualización, pero les prometo que los corregiré cada vez que pase leyendo el capítulo.**_

_**Ahora si… **_

_**Adiós.**_


End file.
